Harry Potter et la dernière prophétie
by Haheuiah
Summary: CHAP 36 On line! Retour chez soi. Tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre ou presque. Mais il est déjà temps de reprendre le Poudlard express et de repartir encore une fois, c'est l'heure des derniers réglements de comptes et de constater les changements.
1. Tout en douceur

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est mes yeux pour pleurer : )

Voici ma première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Après quelques problèmes de mises en pages je reviens avec une nouvelle version qui j'espère sera plus lisible (surtout au niveau des dialogues) Voili bonne lecture à tous

**Tout en douceur **

La chaleur était étouffante au 4 Privet Drive en ce milieu d'après-midi, dans sa chambre, Harry Potter avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de devenir un Auror, Harry était décidé à travailler sérieusement et cela commençait par des révisions pendant l'été. A peine une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était rentré et les résultats de ses buses ne lui parviendraient pas avant la fin du mois, aussi décida-t-il de stopper là son travail et d'aller rendre visite à Mrs Figg. Il avait, par ailleurs, quelques détails à régler avec cette dernière. Il reboucha son encre et enroula son parchemin et les rangea dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, puis il quitta sa chambre. Descendant lentement les escaliers afin de ne pas faire de bruit, Harry réfléchissait déjà à l'excuse qu'il pourrait bien fournir à l'oncle Vernon pour le laisser sortir. Il atteignait la dernière marche lorsqu'une voix puissante résonna à ses oreilles et le fit sursauter.

« - **POTTTTTERRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!** »

Pris de cour Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'échafauder quelque mensonge, sa décision avait été si subite. Aussi en pénétrant dans la cuisine, son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure pour trouver une raison valable.

« - **Où est-ce que tu croyais aller ? Rugit l'oncle Vernon avec un sourire carnassier**. »

Harry leva les yeux au plafond afin de trouver une idée quelconque mais dans son esprit régnait le vide absolu et cela durait depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Les derniers évènements l'avaient privé de toute faculté de réflexion, il ne voulait plus penser à rien et surtout pas à la mort de son parrain. Il fit face à l'oncle Vernon et sur un ton de défit il répondit :

« - **J'allais prendre le thé chez Mrs Figg**. »

Dans sa hâte de répondre, Harry n'avait pas réellement mesuré la portée des mots qu'il allait prononcer. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le visage de l'oncle Vernon virer au rouge brique et s'étouffant à moitié en essayant de parler qu'il compris qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait.

« - **QUOIIIII ??! Chez... hum hum. Chez cette vieille folle ??!!!** »

Il était trop tard à présent pour prétendre vouloir aller à la bibliothèque ou sortir acheter quelque chose, aussi décida-t-il de conserver la même attitude et le même ton pour répondre :

« - **Ce n'est pas une folle, c'est une crac...** »

Dire que Mrs Figg était une cracmol n'aiderait en rien la situation, en effet l'oncle Vernon devait vraisemblablement ignorer la signification de ce mot, mais il comprendrait bien vite qu'il appartenait au langage des sorciers. Et s'il était une chose pire que de tenir tête à l'oncle Vernon c'était de parler du monde des sorciers. Mais Harry ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque sa planche de salut lui vint de la personne à qui ils 'attendait le moins qu'elle prenne sa défense.

« - **Laisse le y aller Vernon**. »

La tante pétunia avait prononcé ces quelques mots d'une voix étrangement calme, elle avait le regard légèrement voilé mais ni Harry ni l'oncle Vernon ne le remarquèrent tellement ils étaient troublés. Une tierce personne serait entré dans la cuisine elle n'aurait pu dire qui de Harry ou de son oncle était le plus surpris de cette intervention. Se reprenant l'oncle Vernon ajouta :

« - **Mais.. Mais Pétunia, je croyais qu'il ne devait justement pas sortir de la maison. **

**- Laisse le sortir. **

**- Mais c'est bien toi qui m'as dit…** » L'oncle Vernon n'eut pas le loisir de finir, la tante pétunia répliqua d'un ton tranchant :

« - **Laisse le sortir si ça lui chante !! **

**- Très bien Potter, tu peux y aller**. » Puis il ajouta à voix basse pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre :

«- **J'ignore ce que tu as fait ou dit à ma femme mais tu me le paieras !** »

Harry n'avait pas pipé mot depuis que la tante pétunia s'était opposer à son oncle, lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'adresser un poli merci à sa tante et de sortir rapidement avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis.

Sur le chemin le menant à la maison de Mrs Figg il repensa plusieurs fois au comportement de la tante Pétunia et plus il y réfléchissait et plus il lui paraissait étrange. Depuis bientôt dix jours qu'il était rentré la tante Pétunia ne lui avait adressé aucun reproche, mieux même elle avait été aimable avec lui. Au début il avait mis cela sur le compte de la peur que lui avait causé Maugrey fol Œil, Tonks et ses autres amis lorsqu'ils étaient venus leur parler sur le quai de la gare de King cross, même l'oncle Vernon avait été aimable la première semaine. Mais aujourd'hui, tous avaient repris un comportement normal avec lui, sauf sa tante. Cet été s'annonçait des plus étranges et il n'était plus question d'aller se réfugier au terrier chez les Wesley ou au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Il se promit de tirer ça au clair dès son retour chez les Dursley et sortant de ses songes il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà arrivé chez Mrs Figg et qu'elle l'observait du perron de sa maison.

« - **Alors ? Tu te décides à passer le jardin ou tu va rester longtemps encore sur le trottoir ?** »

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits il répondit :

« - **Euhh... Oui, j'arrive**. »

Il poussa le portillon et suivit Mrs Figg à l'intérieur de la maison.


	2. Mrs Figg

Voici ma toute première fic alors bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est mes yeux pour pleurer : ). Bah j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai à l'écrire.

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci à toi Gaeriel Jedusor comme tu vois j'ai mis tes conseils en application sans plus tarder. J'espère que le second chapitre te plaira autant si ce n'est plus que le premier

Maintenant place au chapitre numéro 2

**Mrs Figg**

Entrant à la suite de Mrs FIGG, Harry lança un joyeux bonjour avant de jeter un oeil au mobilier qui composait la modeste maison. Mrs Figg se retourna et regarda Harry d'un air sévère avant d'ajouter : 

«- **Vous êtes bien imprudent jeune homme !! Vous promener seul dans la rue alors que vous-savez-qui est de retour et plus puissant que jamais** » 

Harry eut la furieuse envie de répliquer qu'il n'était jamais seul puisqu'il était constamment surveiller mais avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, Mrs Figg reprit : 

« - **Tu sais que tu n'as pas la droit de sortir de la maison de ton oncle, c'est le seul end...**

**- Endroit où Voldemort ne peut pas m'atteindre, **acheva Harry**, oui je sais**. » 

Il connaissait le couplet par cœur et il reprit avec plus de véhémence : 

« - **Mais**... Et ce fut à son tour d'être interrompu 

**- Mais**, reprit Mrs Figg, **je suis contente que tu sois venu me voir **». Acheva-t-elle avec un sourire. 

Harry s'était attendu à écouter un long sermon sur le fait que sa nonchalance mettait en péril des milliers de gens voire le monde de la sorcellerie. Mais ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, eux, de vivre avec les Dursley, ils étaient confortablement installés avec leur famille, eux, il n'avait pas l'avenir d'un monde à porter sur leurs épaules. Harry se dit que c'était vraiment injuste que cela lui arrive, il y avait des millions de sorciers sur Terre alors pourquoi devait-il porter ce poids à lui tout seul ? Mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça, pas aujourd'hui, pas ici, le souvenir de la mort de son parrain était encore trop vivace dans sa mémoire. 

Et il reporta son attention sur le mobilier intérieur, il s'était attendu à trouver une pièce quelque peu négligé ou tout du moins en désordre quand on connaissait le personnage de Mrs Figg. Au lieu de cela il se retrouvait au milieu d'un salon assez chaleureux, les meubles étaient de facture relativement moderne ce qui contrastait avec la vétusté des murs extérieurs. Une table en bois trônait au centre de la cuisine sur laquelle reposait déjà une bouilloire fumante, une nappe vichy rehaussait joliment les décorations du service à thé. La maison de Mrs Figg paraissait certes dépouillé lorsqu'on la comparait à celle des Dursley, mais elle n'en était que plus accueillante. Il n'y avait aucun étalage de luxe ni de fioriture à chaques coins de pièces, juste le nécessaire pour vivre confortablement et cela était suffisant aux yeux d'Harry.

Une voix lointaine déchirait le brouillard de ses pensées, elle semblait l'appeler, il se concentra dessus et elle sembla se rapprocher, il l'entendait de mieux en mieux. 

**- Harry ? Harry...... Harry ?! **

Puis il sentit quelque chose lui secouer doucement l'épaule et comprit que cette voix douce qui l'appelait n'était autre que celle de Mrs Figg. Sortant de ses songes il répondit la voix encore pâteuse : 

« - **Excusez-moi Mrs Figg je ne vous écoutais pas. **

**- Je te demandais combien de sucres tu voulais dans ton th**, répondit-elle sans plus de préambule. 

**- Pas de sucre, merci »**, dit Harry en prenant place face à la tasse que la vieille dame avait déposé sur la table. 

Elle s'assit à son tour regardant le jeune homme, il était visiblement troublé puis elle saisit sa tasse et commença à boire. Comme les questions ne venaient pas elle décida de devancer le jeune homme et entama le récit de sa vie. 

«- **Tu me connais sous le nom de Mrs Figg mais mon vrai nom est Rowena Dumbledore** ». 

Après la surprise du matin par sa tante Harry n'était visiblement pas au bout de ses peines. Il eut du mal à ne pas recracher le thé qu'il avait dans la bouche lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Dumbledore. Il leva les yeux vers la vieille dame mais ne put dire le moindre mot tant le choc était fort. Voyant le trouble du garçon assis en face d'elle elle poursuivit d'une voix neutre. 

« - **Je suis la petite sœur d'Albus enfin pour être plus exacte je suis sa demi-sœur, la mère d'Albus est morte lors de la lutte avec le mage noir Berkhenjy et son père : Nigel Dumbledore s'est remarié par la suite avec ma mère. Elle était une Auror réputée et travaillait en collaboration avec Nigel, ils se sont mariés et quelques temps après je suis née. Mes parents ont été bien déçu lorsqu'ils ont découvert que je n'avais aucun pouvoir… **» 

Mrs Figg s'était arrêtée quelques secondes le regard dans le vague puis reprit avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de poser une question. 

« - **Je ne suis donc pas allée à Poudlard comme mon illustre frère malgré leur déception mes parents m'aimaient suffisamment pour ne pas me renier, tout comme Albus. Je suis entrée alors au collège de Ste Catherine, à l'époque nous vivions encore en Ecosse, où j'ai effectuée une scolarit «normale ». Puis j'ai grandi, je me suis marié à un homme charmant du nom de Geoffrey Figg, nous avons eu deux superbes enfants **», acheva la vieille dame le sourire aux lèvres. 

Après quelques gorgées de thé Harry se décida à poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres : 

« - **Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore n'a-t-il jamais parlé de vous ?**

- **- Parce que je suis née quelques années après qu'il ait finit ses études à Poudlard et que Albus était déjà en train de devenir un puissant sorcier. Et comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte plus quelqu'un est puissant et plus pour l'affaiblir on s'en prend à ceux qu'il aime. N'ayant pas de pouvoir magique il aurait été facile de s'en prendre à moi donc pour me protéger on a toujours caché notre lien de parent**». 

La tête baissée Harry repensait au nombre de fois ou Ron ou même Hermionne avait été en danger par sa faute. Les mots sortaient à peine de sa bouche qu'il se rendit compte de leur stupidité 

« - **Pourquoi doit-on cacher nos sentiments pour protéger ceux qu'on aime ?**

**- Parce que c'est justement en s'en prenant à ceux qui nous sont chers que l'ennemi est sûr de pouvoir nous atteindre durement. La puissance est toujours compagne de solitude. **

**- Alors en fait je suis surveillé depuis toujours, depuis le début Dumbledore savait ce qui m'arrivait et il n'est jamais intervenu ?** » 

La colère, qu'il avait réussi à refouler, envers son directeur remontait peu à peu à la surface.

_Des secrets, toujours des secrets,_ pensait-il avec amertume,_ ils ne me feront donc jamais confiance, ils me traiteront toujours en gamin et jamais en adulte !!! Mais c'est quand même moi qui doit affronter Voldemort s'ils ne me disent jamais rien comment espèrent-ils que je puisse m'en sortir vivant. Mais peut être que justement ils ne veulent pas que j'y survive ? _

Les mots de la vieille dame tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit tandis que le survivant finissait sa tasse de thé. Lorsqu'il releva le nez, l'horloge affichait déjà 18h 30 il but d'un trait le liquide tiède à présent et dit en se levant brusquement : 

« - **Merci pour le thé Mrs FI… Mrs Dumbledore mais il faut que je rentre il est tard.**

Décidément il avait du mal avec ce nom ces temps-ci. 

**- Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Mrs Figg et je serais même contente si tu m'appelais Rowena et que tu me tutoyais. Par contre il ne faut rien dire de ce que je t'ai révélé aujourd'hui, c'est important. **

**- Oui, oui, bien sûr…Mrs… Rowena **

**- Reviens prendre le thé quand tu veux ça me fera plaisir de te voir. **

**- Très bien je repasserai la semaine prochaine à la même heure, au revoir…Rowena. **

**- Au revoir mon petit Harry.** » 

Et ce disant il passa le pas de la porte et se retrouva dehors. Il prit le chemin de retour en pressant légèrement le pas pour ne pas être en retard pour le dîner du soir. Il réfléchissait encore à ce que lui avait dit la vieille dame, à chaque pas qu'il faisait les mots puissance et solitude résonnaient dans son esprit. 

« - **Ron, Hermione……** » 

Il avait prononcé leur nom tout bas tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il réalisait pour la première fois que tout ce qui leur était advenu, était arrivé par sa faute et qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de s'en tirer sans une égratignure. S'il voulait les protéger il serait obligé de s'éloigner d'eux, pour quelque temps du moins. En agissant ainsi il se privait d'un précieux soutient mais c'était le prix à payer pour voir ses amis rester en vie. _En vie, En vie, _Sirius n'avait pas eu cette chance et une fois de plus c'était à cause de lui que son parrain avait trouvé la mort parce qu'il était un de ses « êtres chers ». Harry ne sentait plus les larmes qui coulaient à présent abondamment sur ses joues. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'enterrement de Sirius avait eu lieu et il s'était refusé à penser à lui depuis, chassant de son esprit tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler son parrain. Mais les paroles de Rowena avait fait ressurgir tous ces souvenirs et il ne lui était plus possible de les ignorer, il était mort tout comme ses parents et comme Diggory et c'était encore sa faute, il n'avait pas su les protéger. Puissant ? Lui ? S'il avait été aussi puissant il aurait été capable d'éviter toutes ces morts mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait eu une chance insolente en sortant vivant de toutes ces rencontres avec Voldemort et cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la puissance. Il avançait de plus en vite, courant presque, espérant que ses pensées s'en iraient aussi vite que ses pas le portaient quand il percuta quelqu'un. Il fut projeter en arrière et tomba sur son séant, en se relevant et s'époussetant il jura entre ses dents. 

« - **Merde !! Vous pourriez pas faire atten……….** » 

Sa phrase resta en suspend lorsqu'il releva la tête et qu'il vit qu'il avait à faire à des Mangemorts. 

« - **Co… Co… Comment avez-vous… Qui vous a dit où j'habitais ? **» Dit Harry quand il arriva finalement à articuler quelques mots compréhensibles. 

Il tourna la tête pour voir à combien d'hommes il avait à faire, son instinct de survie reprenant le dessus, quand une voix féminine dit : 

« - **Alors Potter, on a peur, on arrive plus à parler, on fait pipi dans un pantalon **». Et elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire machiavélique sur cette dernière remarque. 

« - **Bellatrix Lestrange**. » Harry cracha son nom, le regard plein de haine pour cette femme absolument démoniaque qui avait fait souffrir tant de monde. Mais son intervention ne suffit qu'à la faire rire encore plus fort. 

« - **Mais c'est qu'il est plus intelligent que ce qu'il en a l'air, le petit Potter. Ha ha. Mais tu veux que je te dise cette fois cela ne te sauvera pas **». Et tout en prononçant ses mots elle dégagea sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et la pointa devant elle puis cria : 

**- STUPEFIX !! **

Mais Harry avait prévu le coup il l'évita de justesse, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas encore prévu c'était le sort qu'il allait lancer pour se défendre, il sortit sa baguette et cria à son tour : 

**- LUMOS !!! **» 

Il avait dit le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit et ce n'était pas le plus judicieux. Il produit néanmoins une vive lumière qui aveugla quelques instants les Mangemorts et en profita pour s'enfuir. Il courrait à vive allure ne regardant même pas par-dessus son épaule de peur de perdre de la vitesse en direction du 4 Privet Drive. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête :

_Comment avaient-ils su où il habitait ? Depuis quand les Mangemorts se mettaient à attaquer en pleine journée et au milieu d'un quartier moldu qui plus est ?_ Harry courrait à perdre haleine, redressant quelque peu la tête il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas loin de la maison de sa tante, de sa maison. Il voyait le portillon donnant sur le jardin, le perron de la maison apparaissait, il était proche plus que quelques mètres et il serait à l'abri. Encore 20 mètres, les pas se rapprochaient, leur bruit était de plus en plus distinct, plus que 10 mètres il tendait le bras afin de pousser le portillon, plus que 5 mètres. Il sentit soudain quelque chose lui entraver les jambes trébucha et s'écroula par terre. 

«** - On le tient !! »** Le ton de la voix trahissait un jubilement mal caché. 

Il était si près de l'entrée, il se hissa sur ses coudes et rampa sur le trottoir, il pouvait presque toucher le portail. 

« - **Alors on essaie de s'échapper ? Trop tard Potter, cette fois c'est la fin.**

**- Bellatrix arrête de parler, ce manège a assez duré, dépêche-toi les Aurors vont pas tarder à nous repérer et à débarquer.** » 

Harry venait de reconnaître la seconde voix c'était celle du mari de Bellatrix. Profitant de son moment d'inattention il s'était hissé sur ses coudes, avait ouvert le portail et essayé de ramper vers l'intérieur du jardin. Lorsque Bellatrix le vit faire elle se retourna brusquement et du pied le poussa de façon à l'aplatir au sol afin de l'immobiliser. 

« - **AVADA KEDAVRA !!** Lança-t-elle d'un ton impérieux. » 

D'un dernier geste impuissant Harry leva son bras pour se protéger le visage en hurlant ! 

« - **Nooooooonnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!** » 

Il resta quelques secondes attendant le coup final qui ne venait pas, il avait vu la lumière verte sortir de la baguette de Bellatrix mais elle ne l'avait pas atteint.

Rouvrant les yeux il s'aperçut alors qu'il était dans son jardin, en le poussant la Mangemort l'avait fait pénétrer totalement chez lui et il était ainsi protéger par le sort de sa mère. Il sentit ses jambes se libérer du sort et se redressa tant bien que mal s'aidant de la clôture du jardin et la vit gisant par terre, complètement affaiblie, son mari penché sur elle. Le jardin faisait partie de la maison certes mais n'avait pas vraiment le même statut que la maison en elle-même. Le sort de Bellatrix s'était retourné contre elle, mais pas avec la même puissance qu'elle l'avait lancé et elle avait pu ainsi le parer non sans mal. 

« - **J'ignore ce qui s'est passé Potter mais tu nous le paieras !!** » Dit son mari avant de disparaître dans un pop caractéristique de transplanage. 

A peine les Mangemorts était partis que Fol œil suivi de Tonks et de quelques autres Aurors apparurent. Harry reprenait difficilement son souffle et sursauta en les entendant arriver Tonks se précipita à son encontre. 

« - **Tout va bien Harry ?? **

**- Euhh.. oui .. je crois que ça va. **

**- Viens. Tu me raconteras tout ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur** ». 

Et ce disant elle l'entraîna à sa suite. Harry aperçut furtivement sa tante se retirer de derrière la fenêtre, apparemment elle avait été le témoin privilégié de toute la scène.


	3. Une prison de verre

**Une prison de verre**

Entrant dans le vestibule Tonks se débarrassa de sa cape et poussa Harry vers le salon où elle le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Un verre d'eau fraîche apparut dans sa main et elle le lui tendit en ordonnant : 

« - **Boit ! C'est de l'eau fraîche ça te fera du bien. Tu nous raconteras tout ce qui s'est passé quand les autres seront l**. » 

C'est ce moment que choisit l'oncle Vernon pour sortir de sa torpeur : 

« - **Les autres ?? Quels autres ? Il est hors de question que d'autres gens de votre espèce pénètrent dans ma maison vous entendez !! A cet instant il criait plus qu'il ne parlait. Et d'abord qui êtes-vous ?** » 

Surprise par cette question Tonks réalisa qu'elle avait une fois de plus changé d'apparence durant ses derniers jours : ses cheveux étaient longs et bouclés et d'un roux éclatant. Même Harry ne l'avait pas reconnu de suite il avait du entendre sa voix pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la jeune Auror. 

« - **Je suis Tonks, on s'est vu sur le quai de la gare de King Cross il y a dix jours de cela.** » 

Voyant que ni l'oncle Vernon, qui s'était rapproché de sa femme, ni la tante Pétunia ne la reconnaissait elle décida de reprendre l'apparence qu'elle avait prit cet après midi là et se métamorphosa sous leur yeux.

Harry put lire dans les yeux de son oncle toute l'horreur qu'elle lui inspirait, pour lui elle n'était qu'un monstre en liberté, il se rapprocha de sa femme le visage crispé de dégoût. Sa tante, elle, était surtout surprise mais dans son regard une nuance de peur s'y mêlait.

Achevant sa transformation Tonks reprit : 

« - **Et maintenant vous me reconnaissez ?** » 

S'en fut trop pour les Dursley et l'oncle Vernon se mit à hurler de plus belle, le visage complètement cramoisit : 

« - **Sortez de chez moi, sale bête immonde !! FICHEZ LE CAMP D'ICI ! Vous et tous ceux de votre espèce.** » 

C'est à ce moment que Maugrey apparut à son tour dans le salon dans un pop qui fit sursauter les Dursley. Et répondit sèchement : 

« - **Oh vous fermez-la vous en avez assez fait comme ça !!** » 

Puis se tournant vers Tonks il ajouta d'une voix plus calme : 

« - **On a pas réussi à en capturer un seul ils avaient tous disparu avant qu'on arrive et impossible de retrouver leur trace. J'ai fait prévenir Dumbledore il devrait être là d'une seconde à l'autre.** » 

Puis il se tourna vers Harry qui était toujours assis sur la canapé son verre d'eau à la main

« - **Il va falloir que tu nous raconte tout dans les moindres détails, dès que tout le monde sera l**. » 

A peine avait-il achevé ses paroles que plusieurs Aurors apparurent au milieu de salon suivi de près par Dumbledore et le professeur Mc Gonagall. Ils s'installèrent surs les fauteuils puis le directeur de Poudlard s'adressa à la tante Pétunia : 

« - **Ma chère, auriez vous l'obligeance de nous apportez quelques thés glacés après cet effort nos amis en auraient bien besoin. **» 

D'une rage mal contenu l'oncle Vernon répondit : 

« - **Qu'est ce qui vous donne le droit de donner des ordres à ma femme, pour qui vous prenez vous ?** » 

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils l'adresse des Dursley mais cela ne fit pas infléchir l'oncle Vernon. La tante Pétunia posa une main sur le bras de son mari et dit : 

« - **Laisse, il y a justement un pichet de thé glacé au frigo ça ne me prendra que quelques secondes.**

**- Minerva va vous aidez**. » 

Ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à la femme qui était assise à sa droite.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent en direction de la cuisine puis Maugrey prit la parole : 

« - **Vas y Harry raconte nous ce qui s'est passé.** » 

Durant les dernières minutes qui s'étaient écoulé il avait assisté impuissant à la dispute entre l'oncle Vernon et Tonks et n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis l'instant où il était entré dans la maison. La voix tremblant encore sous le coup de l'émotion il commença : 

« - **Je revenais de prendre le thé chez Ro…chez mrs Figg.** » 

Se reprit-il avant de lancer un regard en coin à Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait un sourire légèrement esquissé sur le visage qui s'effaça quand il reprit le cours de son récit.

Il leur parla de l'attaque des Mangemorts comment il avait fait diversion et s'était enfui en courant aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu, comment ils l'avaient rattrapé et Bellatrix l'avait poussé dans le jardin et ce qui s'en était ensuivi. 

« - **Ils sont partis et vous êtes arrivé tout juste une seconde après qu'ils aient transplané.** » 

Acheva-t-il en regardant Maugrey Fol œil qui répondit : 

« - **Et bien, petit, tu as eu une sacrée veine une fois de plus. Mais comment ont-ils su où te trouver ? Ou plutôt comment ont-ils su où tu habitais ?** » 

C'était la question qu'ils se posaient tous, et celle qui restait sans réponse. Il n'y avait plus que Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Tonks et Maugrey dans le petit salon du Privet Drive, les autres Aurors étaient repartis dès la fin du récit de Harry afin de faire leur rapport le plus vite possible. Le directeur de Poudlard reprit d'une voix tranquille : 

« - **Quelqu'un a informé Voldemort, or il n'y a que les membres de l'ordre du phénix qui connaissent l'adresse moldu de Harry. Ce qui veut dire…**. 

**- …Qu'il y a un traître parmi nous. Acheva Maugrey le regard dans le vague et réfléchissant déjà aux suspects possibles**. » 

Pour Harry, l'histoire se répétait, ses parents avaient été trahis et ils en étaient morts, il venait à son tour d 'être trahit et avait faillit mourir. Il ne devait qu'à sa chance de s'en être sorti, encore elle, toujours cette maudite chance. Une fois de plus il venait de prouver qu'il n'était pas un puissant sorcier mais un petit chanceux. « Petit », ce mot le fit sourire c'était comme ça que l'avait appelé Maugrey lorsqu'il avait fini de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé mais ce qualificatif ne lui convenait plus vraiment. Il allait sur ses 16 ans et avait grandi durant l'année scolaire, aujourd'hui il mesurait près de 1m80 et il allait encore pousser durant les vacances d'été. De plus son corps s'était développé avec les entraînements intensif de Quiddich de l'année précédente, il devenait un beau jeune homme mais cela il n'en avait pas conscience lui-même. Ses cheveux restaient toujours en bataille, ses lunettes faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un vert profond et la même cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrait son front. Machinalement il passa sa main sur celle-ci et tous se tournèrent vers lui Tonks demandant : 

« - **Tout va bien Harry ? Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? **

**- Non… Non .. Tout va bien, je vais mieux, merci. **» 

Se levant, Dumbledore dit : 

« - **Bien il est temps de partir, Minerva tout est réglé ? **

**- Oui professeur, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.** » Répondit-elle tout en regardant la tante Pétunia. 

Harry se demanda alors de quoi elles avaient bien pu discuter dans la cuisine car elles avaient mis près de 5 minutes à ramener le pichet de thé glacé au salon. Et il n'était pas le seul car son oncle se tourna également vers sa femme.

Mais à cet instant Maugrey jura un « **BON DIEU** » et disparut en transplanant. Il revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard et dit : 

« - **Ils surveillent la maison, je viens d'en voir un mais il m'a filé entre les doigts. **

**- Bien tant que Harry est à l'intérieur de la maison il ne risque rien, ils ne peuvent pas l'atteindre et n'oseront pas rentrer. Nous ne pouvons pas poster quelqu'un en permanence devant la maison.** » 

Dumbledore s'arrêta et parut réfléchir quelques secondes puis reprit : 

« - **Harry va entré en second cycle il a le droit d'utiliser des sorts mineurs en dehors de l'école malheureusement ils ne suffiront pas pour se défendre contre des Mangemorts je vais demander au ministère de la magie une autorisation spéciale pour qu'il puisse se servir de sorts de plus haut niveau mais uniquement en cas d'absolue nécessité. **

**Ecoute moi bien Harry c'est très important envoi le moins de hiboux possible et n'y marque que le strict minimum et ne sort en aucun cas de cette maison ! Tu ne doit pas mettre le nez dehors ta vie ne dépend. **

**Il va falloir relier la cheminée au réseau avec des accès limité à mon bureau et au QG de l'ordre du phénix.** »

Les yeux de Dumbledore avait perdu toute leur malice, son regard était dur et froid, chargé de haine. Il prenait des mesures drastiques afin de sauvegarder l'héritier et d'amener la prophétie à son terme. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il devait faire mais seule la survie des sorciers comptait, un seul être avait le pouvoir de détruire la source du mal et il devait tout faire pour l'aider à accomplir son destin. 

« - **Ne te sert de la cheminée qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Voici un peu de poudre de cheminette range la soigneusement. Il faut y aller maintenant, on a du travail. Pétunia ! Harry ne doit absolument pas sortir c'est bien compris ?** » 

Elle avait sursauté lorsqu'elle avait vu le directeur de l'école de sa sœur s'adresser directement à elle en l'appelant par son prénom et ne put que hocher la tête pour lui répondre, puis il s'était retourné vers son neveu. 

« - **Tous les trois jours tu m'enverras un parchemin me signifiant l'état des choses à travers le réseau si je ne reçoit rien j'enverrai toute une équipe d'Aurors ici.** » 

Finit-il en regardant sévèrement l'oncle Vernon qui ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul devant le regard perçant q'on venait de lui lancer.

Harry qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent émis une question : 

« - **Et pour…… ma famille ?** » 

Ce dernier mot avait eu du mal à sortir de sa bouche mais il ne pouvait les considérer autrement ils étaient les derniers membres à partager en partie son sang. De plus s'ils disparaissaient, il ne savait pas où il atterrirait mais il ne pourrai plus bénéficier de la protection de sort de sa mère. 

« - **Moi je suis protéger mais eux non. Que va-t-il se passer quand ils vont sortir ? Ils risquent de se faire attaquer par les Mangemorts**. 

**- Effectivement**, répondit Dumbledore, **dans ce cas approchez vous. Dudley toi aussi descend des escaliers et va rejoindre tes parents**. » 

Depuis qu'Harry était entré dans la maison son cousin s'était caché dans les escaliers et avait écouté toute la conversation terrifié qu'il était de se rapprocher un peu plus de ces gens. Le directeur commençait à s'impatienter et dit d'une voix ou filtrait l'énervement. 

« - **Dépêchez-vous mon garçon je n'ai que ça à faire de ma journée.** »

Voyant que Dudley amorçait un mouvement en direction du haut de l'escalier, il dit : 

- **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA **

Et il fit léviter le dernier Dursley auprès de ses parents puis reprit : 

**- Je vais faire de la vieille magie, très ancienne aussi je vous prierais de ne pas formuler un mot pendant que je me concentre. Ohhh ne prenez pas cet air horrifié Mrs Dursley c'est le seul moyen pour que vous restiez en vie et puissiez vaquer à vos occupation comme si de rien n'était. Vos voisins ne s'en apercevront pas.** » 

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra au bout d'une dizaine de seconde il commença à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles tous retenaient leur souffle afin de ne pas troubler le vieil homme. Après une minute qui sembla durer des heures il prononça distinctement : 

**- IN OMNEM TERRAM EXIVIT PROTECTORUM **

Une lueur bleu pâle s'enroula autour de sa famille et les enferma dans une bulle quelques secondes puis s'agrandit de plus en plus jusqu'à englober la maison entière et finalement s'évanouit.

Les traits du vieux professeurs étaient tirés à cause de l'effort qu'il avait du fournir mais un sourire apparut bientôt sur ses lèvres : 

« - **Où que vous alliez ils ne pourront rien vous faire, il faudra plusieurs mois à Voldemort avant de pouvoir détruire mon enchantement, jusque là vous êtes à l'abri. Au revoir.** » 

A ces mots les membres de l'ordre du phénix transplanèrent et disparurent du salon puis la tante Pétunia dit : 

«- **Il est l'heure de passer à table, Dudleynouchet, Harry on mange.** » 

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles elle venait d'être poli avec lui pour la première fois. Elle ne lui avait pas dit d'aller faire le dîner ou de mettre la table ou une quelconque autre corvée elle lui avait tout simplement demander de venir s'asseoir à table.

Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il devait passer l'été sans sortir de la maison des Dursley, il avait cru que ça allait être un enfer, puis il avait appris qu'il aurait le droit de faire de la magie et cette idée l'avait quelque peu réconforté. Mais maintenant si la tante Pétunia se mettait à être poli envers lui ça ne serait peut-être pas le pire été qu'il ait connu, mais il verrait bien. Il lui restait 6 semaines avant sa rentrée à Poudlard d'ici là il pouvait y avoir de nombreux retournement de situation. En attendant il se retrouvait emprisonné dans une jolie maison certes mais cela restait quand même une prison. 


	4. L'escapade

**Dreamoon** : ha ha c'est mon petit doigt qui m'a dirigé vers ta fic, plus sérieusement on t'a vendu et je connais la coupable !!!!!!!! Merci pour ses encouragements et je vais faire comme tu dit pour ces mots. Voilà la suite.

**Potter-68** : Voilà la suite que tu attendais bonne lecture.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

**L'escapade**

A peine plus de deux semaines étaient passés depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts, Harry n'avait pas quitté la maison comme lui avait expressément recommandé Dumbledore, tous les 3 jours il envoyait un courrier par la cheminée sur lequel il marquait : R.A.S. Demain il aurait 16 ans, ce serait l'anniversaire le plus triste qu'il connaîtrait il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir le droit de recevoir quoique que ce soit de la part de ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas leur écrire ni avoir de leurs nouvelles, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller chez Mrs Figg. Bref son été était d'un ennui mortel, heureusement son cousin l'évitait autant que possible depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait le droit de faire de la magie, au moins de ce côté là il était tranquille, même son oncle ne se souciait pas de lui. Quant à sa tante elle avait été polie pendant toute les vacances voire même quelques fois aimable à sa grande surprise. Mais ces instants de répit ne suffisait pas à alléger sa peine ni à adoucir son emprisonnement forcé. Bien que sa chambre ne ressemblait en rien à la prison d'Azkaban, il commençait à comprendre ce que son parrain avait pu éprouver en restant si longtemps enfermés dans sa geôle.

_Sirius…_Il ne serait pas la demain pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, il ne lui ferait plus de cadeau, il ne pourrait plus lui parler chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. A ces souvenirs douloureux, des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues, son parrain lui manquait de plus en plus. C'était la première perte d'un être cher qu'il éprouvait. Il n'avait qu'un an lorsque ses parents avait été tué par Voldemort et il ne les avait pas connu. Même s'ils lui manquaient souvent ce n'était pas la même chose que pour Sirius, il avait appris à connaître cet homme, à l'apprécier, il avait même faillit aller vivre chez lui. Et sur cette note de tristesse il s'endormit, il s'était allongé sur son lit encore tout habillé et c'est dans le même état qu'il se réveilla, le lendemain de bonne heure en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar toujours le même qui revenait sans cesse le harceler et qui lui rendait douloureuse sa cicatrice.

Il était dans le cimetière, il faisait nuit et il y avait du brouillard mais il pouvait distinguer quelques tombes avec des noms qu'il ne connaissait pas gravé dessus. Cédric Diggory était à côté de lui et il le voyait se tordre de douleur sans qu'il puisse intervenir. Puis il se tournait et sur sa gauche apercevait son parrain en train de subir le même sort et de se contorsionner sur le sol. Voldemort apparaissait de derrière la brume qui l'entourait et lui lançait un sort impardonnable qui se retournait contre ce dernier et lui laissait sur le front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ensuite le brouillard se dissipait et il se retrouvait dans la salle au ministère de la magie, ses parents apparaissaient et faisait signe à Cédric et à Sirius de les suivre puis tous les quatre franchissaient le rideau noir tandis qu'il hurlait de toute ses forces pour les retenir tout en faisant face à une centaine de Mangemorts. Et en sueur il se réveillait en criant :

« - **NONNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!** » 

Même le jour de ses 16 ans il ne pouvait pas dormir tranquille, d'un sommeil sans cauchemars et véritablement reposant. Il se redressa sur son séant et se frotta machinalement le front passant sa main sur sa fine cicatrice qui le brûlait.

Il était tôt, son réveil affichait 6h30 AM, et il n'avait pas sommeil, de toute manière après le rêve qu'il venait de faire il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il décida de se lever, se débarbouilla et se changea puis descendit à la cuisine silencieusement, il prit deux toasts avec un peu de confiture et mangea toujours en silence. Il regarda autour de lui, les murs étaient toujours aussi blanc, le mobilier était toujours à la même place tout était rangé au même endroit rien ne bougeait. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter cette pièce ni aucune autre d'ailleurs, il les avait trop vu il avait besoin de prendre l'air. 

_C'est décid_, se dit-il, _aujourd'hui je sors d'ici et je vais me promener dehors !!_ Il se leva et partit rapidement en direction de sa chambre. Il tira sa grosse malle de sous son lit et l'ouvrit il farfouilla dedans quelques minutes et en sortit une magnifique cape argent : la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Seulement si la porte s'ouvrait et que personne ne sortait les Mangemorts qui surveillait la maison se douteraient de quelque chose. Il allait devoir attendre que son oncle parte travailler pour profiter de ce qu'on ouvrait la porte pour sortir.

Plusieurs bruit lui parvenaient maintenant du couloir, son oncle et sa tante se levait, il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps encore pour sortir de la maison. L'escalier en bois craquait sous chaque pas que faisait l'oncle Vernon comme pour protester devant cette surcharge de poids. Il du attendre une bonne heure dans sa chambre à contempler son plafond avant de pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Il attrapa sa cape, l'enfila prestement sur ses épaules et quitta sa chambre pour gagner le hall d'entrée. L'oncle Vernon était sur le pas de la porte et parlait à la tante Pétunia, elle était légèrement ouverte assez pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler de profil. Il s'en approcha pendant que son oncle discutait, se colla dos au mur et le parcouru jusqu'à arriver à la porte et la passa juste avant que son oncle ne fasse de même et la ferme. Il était dehors enfin !! Il inspira à plein poumon l'air frais du matin, comme il était bon de revoir le soleil, il porta son regard en direction du Mangemorts qui surveillait la maison. Ils l'avaient épié tout l 'été, il le savait car ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se cacher disparaissant à chaque fois qu'un Auror arrivait et réapparaissant chaque fois qu'il disparaissait. Il devait cependant être invisible aux moldus car ils ne semblaient pas le voir lorsqu'ils passaient à proximité de l'homme en noir. Visiblement celui-ci ne le voyait pas non plus, soulagé il sortit du petit jardin et pris la direction du parc qui était un peu plus loin. Il descendit la rue tourna à gauche et pénétra dans le parc, à cette heure de la journée il était désert et pour cause il était 8h du matin et c'était les vacances d'été tous en profitaient pour faire la grasse matinée. Il s'assit sur un banc proche des balançoire et huma l'air : comme il était bon d'être à l'extérieur. Il rêvassa pendant plusieurs minutes puis décida d'aller voir Mrs Figg, enfin Rowena, il quitta son banc non sans vérifier au préalable que sa cape était bien mise et qu'elle le recouvrait en entier. Puis il se dirigea vers la maison de la vieille dame tranquillement, il était bien décidé à profiter de son escapade. 

Il toqua à sa porte et celle-ci mis quelques minutes à s'ouvrir, il avait d'abord cru que Rowena n'était pas la puis il avait pensé qu'il la réveillait mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte il se rendit compte que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Voyant l'air perplexe de la vieille dame il se rappela qu'il avait toujours sa cape et dit à voix basse : 

« - **Mrs Figg, je veux dire Rowena, c'est Harry vous voulez bien me laisser entrer ?** » 

Elle fut encore plus surprise en entendant la voix du jeune homme mais sans le voir, elle répondit d'une voix hésitante : 

«- **Harry, c'est toi ? ****Mais où es-tu?**

**- Juste devant vous, je suis juste invisible, mais laissez moi rentré je vais tout vous expliquer. **

**- Euhhh… Oui, entre**. » Dit-elle en s'écartant du passage puis en refermant la porte quelques secondes après. 

A peine la porte s'était refermée qu'Harry retira sa cape et fit un sourire à Rowena. 

« - **Mais que fais-tu donc ici ? **

**- Je… J'en avais marre de rester cloîtré chez moi, j'avais besoin d'air**. Dit-il d'une voix hésitante. 

**- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de faire était très imprudent de ta part, ils auraient pu te voir et tu aurais pu avoir de sérieux problèmes. **

**- Mais j'avais ma cape d'invisibilit tout le long, personne ne m'a vu et il ne m'ai rien arrivé vous voyez bien.**

**- Harry, même si utiliser ta cape était ingénieux, tu ne dois pas sortir de chez toi, c'est important, l'avenir des sorciers dépend de toi. **

**- Oui, et bien peut être que j'en ai marre que tout dépende de moi, peut-être que j'ai envie de sortir un peu sans avoir besoin de toute une escorte ou de me faire agresser à chaque pas, peut-être que j'ai envie d'avoir une vie comme les autres et de ne plus perdre ceux que j'aime.**

Il jeta la cape sur ses épaules et sorti en trombe de la maison, plus en colère que jamais et d'un pas rapide regagna Magnolia Crescent.

Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, sa vie n'était déjà pas facile mais si en plus on le privait des seuls soutiens dont il disposait il n'irait pas bien loin. Il ne pouvait plus rendre visite à la seule personne qui rendait ses vacances un tant soit peu, moins difficile à supporter. Il tournait dans Privet Drive, il fulminait littéralement de colère et avançait toujours dans la rue lorsqu'il marcha sur sa cape et manqua de trébucher, il se rétablit de justesse mais sa cape tomba le dévoilant totalement. Pétrifié, il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis réalisant qu'il était à découvert il lança un regard inquiet au Mangemort qui était au coin de la rue espérant qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, mais c'était peine perdue. Il regardait dans sa direction, il n'avait visiblement pas loupé une once de la situation et était encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Harry se mit à courir, il n'était qu'à quelques pas de chez lui et au même moment l'homme en noir transplana devant lui, n'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir l'héritier fonça sur le sorcier et le bouscula. Avant que ce dernier ait pu se rétablir, il avait déjà sauté par dessus la clôture et était en sécurité dans le jardin. Il l'avait échappé belle une fois de plus il se retourna et fit un sourire narquois au Mangemort avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse puis rentra chez lui.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa tante qui s'apprêtait à sortir de chez elle, revenant de sa stupeur elle demanda : 

« - **D'o ?… D'où viens-tu ?** Puis levant les yeux vers la porte elle ajouta d'un ton plus dur : 

**- Tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir**. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Harry explosa littéralement : 

« - **Et bien j'ai pris le gauche !!! Je ne vais pas passer ma vie terré dans ma chambre. Je n'ai plus dix ans vous ne pouvez plus m'enfermer dans le placard, ma tante, et si l'envie d'aller me promener dehors me prend et bien j'irai me promener !!! Et peu m'importe qui je met en danger. Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, vous ne vous en êtes pas soucié pendant plus de 15 ans, continuez donc !!** »

Il allait reprendre son souffle après cette longue tirade quand il reçut une monumentale gifle de la part de sa tante. 

« - **Ne me parles pas sur ce ton !! Pour qui te prends-tu ?** » 

Elle avait le visage rouge de colère et détachait chaque mots pour bien les accentuer. Interdit et la main sur sa joue encore endolorie il fixa sa tante dans les yeux qui soutint son regard puis prit la direction des escaliers remonta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. 

Décidément l'année de ses 16 ans commençait bien, il se jeta sur son lit en pestant contre l'univers entier et en particulier contre sa tante. Lui qui avait cru qu'elle devenait gentille il s'était lourdement trompé, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait été aimable quelque fois qu'elle allait se mettre à l'aimer tout à coup. Il ne savait plus s'il était en colère parce qu'elle lui avait crié dessus ou parce qu'il avait été déçu de s'être trompé sur son nouveau comportement envers lui. Un petit bruit le tira de ses pensées, on cognait contre sa fenêtre, Hedwige était de retour et portait un petit paquet et une lettre accrochée à sa patte. 

Voir qu'on pensait à lui le jour de son anniversaire et qu'il avait le droit de recevoir quelque chose suffit à faire retomber un peu sa colère. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et laissa entrer sa chouette qui fit le tour de la pièce avant de venir se poser sur son épaule en lui tendant gracieusement sa patte. Il déplia d'abord la lettre, avant d'ouvrir le paquet qui l'accompagnait et la parcourut des yeux, ce qu'il lit fit remonter sa colère. Quel idiot il avait été de croire qu'on pensait à lui et qu'il allait recevoir du courrier et des cadeaux venant de ses amis pour son anniversaire. Il jeta le paquet à travers la petite pièce de rage et la lettre atterrit sur son lit. Le seau du département des héritages du ministère de la magie était apposé au dos du parchemin. Le seul courrier qu'il recevait pour ses 16 ans était officiel, il reprit la lettre et la relut avec dépit :

_Cher monsieur Potter _

_Ayant atteint aujourd'hui vos 16 ans vous êtes endroit de prendre connaissance des testaments laissés par vos parents : James Thomas Potter et Liliane Eleanor Evans Potter ainsi que celui de votre parrain Sirius Nigel Black. _

_Veuillez trouvé ci-joint un portoloin qui vous amènera directement au lieu de rendez-vous, l'heure étant fixé à 14h. _

_Veuillez accepter toutes nos condoléances pour la mort de vos proches. _

_George Perceval, directeur adjoint au département des héritages. _

Il lui restait environ trois heures avant le rendez-vous, il aurait largement le temps de prévenir sa « famille » avant de partir et de se changer. Il descendit à la cuisine pour aller prendre son repas de midi.


	5. L'héritage

**Dreamoon** : Ha ha ha je te propose un marché je te donne la première lettre et la dernière de son prénom si tu postes un nouveau chapitre sur ta fic d'ici 3 jours. Sinon non elle n'a encore rien écrit. Bon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plairai 

**Potter-68** : voilà voilà la suite que tu attendais j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. 

Après quelques problèmes de mises en pages j'espère que ce coup ci ça ira mieux et qu'il y aura moins de bug. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews que vous soyez lecteur assidu ou simple voyageur perdu sur ma fic un jour où vous ne saviez pas quoi faire. Que ce soit critique ou encouragement tout sera pris en compte. Ca fait pas longtemps que j'écrit sur ce site mais ce principe de reviews me plait déjà. : )

Voili place au chapitre 5 en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

**L'héritage**

Il était près de 14h lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre après le repas du midi, comme il s'en doutait il n'avait pas trop eu de mal à convaincre son oncle de le laisser y aller. Il prit une douche bien froide et passa des vêtements propres, il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Il décida de partir plus tôt, un peu d'avance ne lui ferait aucun mal et lui permettre de voir ou il se trouvait avant que la cérémonie ne commence. Il déballa le petit paquet qui était arrivé le matin même avec Hedwige et découvrit un joli encrier transparent, c'était une imitation parfaite d'un vif d'or. Il le toucha du bout du doigt et ressenti cette sensation un peu familière à présent mais qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas. Il se sentit happé par le nombril comme si un crochet le tirait par le ventre et il tournoya sur lui-même pendant cinq bonnes minutes qui lui en parurent cinquante et apparut finalement au milieu d'un bureau. Il regarda de droite et de gauche pour essayer de reconnaître où il était. Le bureau était assez vaste, meublé avec goût, une table de travail de manufacture Louis XVI siégeait au centre de la pièce avec le siège assorti plusieurs étagères de bois tapissaient le mur remplies de vieux grimoires avec des enluminures or et argent. Harry était encore tout à sa contemplation et la voix qu'il entendit dans son dos le fit sursauter. 

« - **Tu es en avance Harry**. 

- **Professeur Dumbledore, s'exclama-t-il, vous m'avez surpris. Mais il semblerait que je ne soit pas le seul à l'être.** Ajouta-t-il consécutivement. **Où sommes-nous ?**

- **Dans le bureau de Monsieur Perceval. Je suis arrivée en avance pour t'expliquer au préalable comment se déroulaient les lectures de testaments sorciers mais nous n'avons plus le temps car les autres ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

C'est ce moment que choisit George Perceval pour faire son entrée dans son bureau, il leva la tête vers le jeune homme le regarda quelques secondes puis annonça : 

« - **Monsieur Potter je présume ?** » 

Harry opina du chef. 

« - **Veuillez vous asseoir, je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté cette invitation**. 

- **Il semblerait qu'on ne m'ait pas trop laissé le choix**. 

- **Détrompez vous, vous aviez tout à fait le droit de choisir de ne pas connaître votre héritage aujourd'hui. Et chaque année pour votre anniversaire nous vous aurions envoyer une lettre vous rappelant vos droits**. 

Plusieurs pops se firent entendre et trois personnes apparurent : Percy Weasley, Rémus Lupin et à la grande surprise du jeune homme Cornelius Fudge. Le ministre en personne se déplaçait pour une simple lecture de testament, c'était des plus étranges. Le directeur adjoint reprit : 

« - **Monsieur Potter voici mon secrétaire Percy Weasley, Monsieur Cornélius Fudge ministre de la magie et monsieur Rémus Lupin qui est également concerné par ces testaments, je ne vous présente pas le professeur Dumbledore que vous devez sûrement déjà connaître puisque vous êtes inscrit à Poudlard et qui vous servira de témoin puisque le restant de votre famille est d'origine moldue ou non en état d'assumer cette charge**.

Harry s'étonna de la dernière partie de la phrase, la seule famille qu'il lui restait était les Dursely et on ne pouvait pas trouver plus réfractaire à la magie qu'eux alors qu'avait-il bien pu vouloir dire par ses mots. 

« - **Bon nous allons commencer par le testament de Monsieur James Thomas Potter**. » Reprit le directeur adjoint. 

Et ce disant il déplia un parchemin scellé depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant, dont le sceau était couvert de la poussière qui s'était accumulé au fil des années. Une légère fumée se dégagea du parchemin et elle prit peu à peu la forme de son père, d'abord flou puis de plus en plus distincte et solide. Harry voyait son père prendre vie devant ses yeux comme il l'avait vu l'année d'avant dans le cimetière mais il paraissait plus jeune cette fois-ci. Puis l'apparition commença à parler : 

« - **Bonjour à tous. Je suppose que si je vous parle en ce moment c'est que je suis mort.** » 

Dit-il avec un large sourire comme si mourir était une chose anodine. Il avait la même voix les mêmes yeux rieurs qu'il avait autrefois du temps des maraudeurs, puis il se tourna vers Harry : 

« - **Comme tu as grandi, tu es un beau jeune homme**. 

- **Papa ?** » Réussit à articuler Harry les yeux au bord des larmes et en étouffant un sanglot dans la voix. 

« - **Ta mère et moi nous t'aimons profondément. Tu es un jeune homme courageux...** » 

S'en fut trop Pour Harry qui ne put résister au trop plein d'émotions et s'évanouit dans son siège, revoir son père quasiment vivant et s'adressant à lui était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits il vit le visage de Dumbledore inquiet penché sur lui ainsi que celui de Rémus et derrière eux deux se pendait son père. Harry ne put retenir un **Ohhh **de surprise tout en dévisagent son père quand le vieux directeur reprit la parole.

« - **Désolé Harry je n'ai pas été à temps tout à l'heure de te prévenir que cela pouvait être éprouvant et de t'expliquer comment cela fonctionnait chez les sorciers.**

- **Co... Comment est-ce possible ?** » Articula-t-il en scrutant toujours le visage de son père qui souriait faiblement visiblement inquiet. 

- **Chez les sorciers un testament se fait au moment de la mort de ce dernier, quand l'âme quitte le corps physique, il a un bref aperçut du futur et du moment où il va transmettre ses dernières instruction à sa descendance. Donc même si pour toi cela fait 15 ans que tes parents sont mort pour lui ça ne fait que quelques minutes.**

- **Vous.. .. Vous voulez dire que pour lui, c'est comme s'il faisait un bond dans le temps jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

- **Oui mais seule son âme ou son esprit si tu préfères est présent.**

Harry se redressa sur son siège, pendant les explications de Dumbledore son père était partit discuter avec Rémus qui le mit au courant des derniers évènements.

Le directeur adjoint toussota légèrement et tous se retournèrent vers lui puis il prit la parole :

« - **Bon si nous continuions**. 

- **Euh.. .. Oui excusez-moi monsieur, je n'était pas préparé à ça.. ..** » tenta de se justifier Harry avant d'être coupé par George Perceval. 

« - **Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, même des sorciers confirmés se retrouvent dans votre cas parfois.**

**- Merci**. » Répondit Harry dont les paroles du directeur lui avait remis un peu de baume au cœur. 

« - **Poursuivez, Monsieur Potter**. 

- **Merci, mon petit Harry, quoique tu n'est plus si petit que ça, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil je te lègue tout ce que je possède, l'argent que contient notre coffre à la banque de Gringotts, mon grimoire, ma cape d'invisibilité que tu as sûrement du déjà recevoir tel que je connais mon vieil ami, et il sourit à Dumbledore, je te laisse également le manoir de Godric Hollow, où du moins ce qu'il en reste d'après ce qu'on m'a appris. **

**Rémus, j'aimerai que tu deviennes le nouveau parrain de Harry, puisque Sirius est décédé également.**

- **Pardon...** » Dit Harry étouffant un autre sanglot. « **Tout est de ma faute**. 

- **Non, voyons ce n'est pas ta faute. Regarde moi mon garçon**. » 

Le jeune homme releva le menton et regarda son père dans les yeux.

« - **Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Sirius**. 

- **Si je m'étais plus appliqué durant les cours d'occlumencie, Voldemort n'aurait pas eu d'emprise sur mon esprit, je ne serais pas allé à la chambre des mystères et Sirius serait toujours vivant**. » Répondit-il dans un souffle et ne retenant plus les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues traçant des sillons réguliers.

- **Tu n'aurais rien pu changer, dit James en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, c'était son destin tout comme le tient est de combattre Voldemort puisque tu es l'héritier de Griffondor. Je suis sûr que les deux années de liberté qu'il a pass l'ont rendu heureux, te connaître et savoir qu'a tes yeux il était innocent, a du être sa plus grande joie. Mais si tu te poses ces questions c'est que tu n'as pas du ouvrir son testament encore n'est ce pas ?**

Harry hocha affirmativement de la tête ne pouvant prononcer un mot. 

- **Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, moi je ne te reproche rien, je sais que tu as cru agir pour le mieux et que tu continueras ainsi. Bon, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, il est temps que j'y aille**. Finit-il en se redressant et en se dirigeant vers Rémus Lupin. 

- **Mon cher Lunard acceptes-tu ma proposition ?**

- **Bien sûr James, je prendrai soin de ton fils. Et sur ces mots ils se serrèrent dans les bras dans une franche accolade.**

- **Tu vas me manquer mon ami**, dit James assez bas pour que seul Rémus l'entende. 

- **Toi aussi tu me manques mon vieux Cornedrue**. 

Puis ils se séparèrent et James se tourna vers Dumbledore avec un sourire triste : 

- **Votre plan n'a pas march**. 

**- Non en effet et j'en suis désolé. **

- **Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que Quedvert était un traître et que nous changerions de maître de secret au dernier moment. Je ne vous en veux pas et vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir Albus, vous avez su protéger Harry jusqu'à aujourd'hui**.

Les yeux de Dumbledore avaient perdu toute malice et une vague de douleur passa devant eux, et la voix légèrement tremblotante, ce qui était encore plus étonnant venant du vieux directeur, il reprit : 

- **Bonne chance mon garçon**. 

- **Non, bonne chance à vous, car je crois que les temps vont être difficiles**.

Puis le père de Harry se tourna finalement vers lui, il s'était levé peu de temps avant, voyant son père faire ses adieux. 

- **Tu as les yeux de ta mère, c'est fou ce que tu lui ressemble**. 

- **On m'a toujours dit que c'était plutôt à toi que je ressemblait**. 

- **Dans ce cas, pauvre professeur Mc Gonnagall elle ne doit pas avoir le temps de s'ennuyer.** Ajouta-t-il en riant puis il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux. 

- **Aujourd'hui nous avons la chance de pouvoir nous dire au revoir**. Puis il le serra fortement dans ses bras et après quelque secondes il dit tellement bas. 

- **Je t'aime mon fils, je suis fier de toi, mais n'oublie pas que tu es un adolescent, ta guerre personnelle contre Voldemort ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre pleinement ta vie. Même si tu dois resté prudent à l'extérieur, libère toi à Poudlard car c'est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde tant que Albus y est. Tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain alors profite de chaque instant de paix qui t'ai donné, profite de tes amis, de ta famille, profite de toutes les opportunités qui te seront proposés. Adieu mon fils.**

La silhouette de James Potter commençait à devenir translucide et de moins en moins solide, il lâcha son fils et recula dans la pièce. 

« - **Papa, attends !** » 

Mais James devenait de plus en plus transparents et flou, Harry cria avant que son père n'ait totalement disparu. 

« - **Je t'aime Papa, tu me manques.** » Et sur ces derniers mots James Thomas Potter s'évanouit à tout jamais.

Harry se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil et éclata en sanglots, pour la première fois, non la deuxième fois de sa vie il avait revu son père. Mais aujourd'hui il avait pu discuter avec lui le serrer dans ses bras et il se rendait compte de quoi il avait été privé pendant plus de 15 ans.

Dumbledore se tourna vers le directeur adjoint du département des héritages : 

« - **Pouvons nous patienter avant d'ouvrir le testament de Mme Potter le temps que ce jeune homme se remette de ses émotions.**

- - **Bien sur monsieur Dumbledore nous allons vous laissez quelques minutes, appelez nous quand nous pourrons reprendre**. 

- - **Très bien, merci**. »

Et il sortirent tous de la pièce à l'exception de Rémus et du vieux directeur. Il fallut dix bonnes minutes avant que les larmes d'Harry ne se tarissent et il resta prostré sur lui même encore cinq minutes avant que le directeur ne vienne le tirer de ses lugubres pensées.


	6. Une nouvelle famille

**Potter-68** : Merci merci, c'était déjà prévu d'être sous le même chapitre, alors j'espère que celui la tu l'aimeras deux fois plus encore : ) 

**Dreamoon** : Alors comme ça Calimero m'a vendue ?? Chacune son tour p Merci merci pour ces mots si gentils et oui j'ai toujours deux chapitres d'avance sur ce que j'ai mis ne ligne comme ça si j'ai pas le temps d'écrire un soir ça ne m'empêche pas de poster un nouveau chapitre tous les 3 ou 4 jours. Il suffit de se prendre quelques heures dans le week-end hop deux chapitre de réserves comme ça quand on reçoit plein de rewiews gentilles et pour faire plaisir à ses petits lecteurs chéris et ben on poste un jour plus tôt ou un chapitre de plus dans la semaine et tout le monde il est content. Merci (encore) pour tes précieux conseils pour les caractères spéciaux j'espère que là ça va mieux et toutes mes excuses si certains m'ont échappé. Dis le moi et je les traquerai sans relâche !!!! 

**Tabasco** : Ravi de t'accueillir parmi mes reviewers, je suis contente que mes idées de te plaisent et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les suivantes. N'hésites pas à me dire su tu n'es pas d'accord sur telle ou telle idée et surtout dis moi pourquoi !!! : ) Merci et encore merci pour tes gentillesses en espérant que la suite te tirera une larme.. .. de bonheur : ) 

**Vaness** : Merci merci merci merci, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant. 

**Fluminia** : hé hé je cherchais pas particulièrement à la cacher mais je voulais avoir ton avis objectif et pas que tu soit influencé par le fait que tu es mon amie. Mici beaucoup venant de toi ça me touche encore plus : ) Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Un grand merci à vous tous qui me laissez de si gentilles rewiews, je suis très touchée c'est ma première fic et je ne m'attendais pas à faire tant d'émules alors c'est encore mieux : ) 

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits mots à chaque chapitre pour me donner vos avis (et pis ça fait toujours plaisir à recevoir : )) Et si vous êtes sage et que vous me postez pleins de petits mots gentils et bien je vous mettrai un autre chapitre avant la fin du week-end pour que vous ne soyez pas pénalisé par mes vacances : )

Euh si vous voulez me faire de la pub pour ramener d'autres lecteurs, y a po de problèmes : ) LOL

Bon après cette séquence d'émotion et à mes blablaterie je vous laisse ce que vous attendez tous : le chapitre suivant !!!!!!!!

**Une nouvelle famille**

« - **Harry ?.. .. Harry ? Ca va mieux ?**

- **Moui **

- **Il faut que nous continuions il reste encore le testament de ta mère et celui de ton parrain. Tu te sens prêt ?**

- **Maintenant que je sais ce qui m'attend ? un peu oui, même si j'ai quelques appréhensions. Revoir mon père m'a fait un choc mais revoir ma mère va être douloureux, oui, vraiment très douloureux. **» 

Albus rappela toutes les personnes qui étaient sortis de la pièce, Mr Perceval se dirigea tranquillement vers ses étagères et sortit un deuxième parchemin identique au premier. 

« - **Prêt ?** » 

Harry affirma en opinant du chef et le directeur décacheta le parchemin. Sa mère se matérialisa de la même manière que l'avait fait son père peu avant, d'abord flou puis de plus en plus distincte jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse la toucher.

Cette fois Harry se leva et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, il avait toujours rêver de pouvoir imiter les autres petits garçons lorsque leur mère venait les chercher à l'école mais avec la tante Pétunia cela ne lui aurait jamais été permis. 

«- **Maman !!!!**

- **Doucement, doucement.** » Dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, comme seule une maman sait le faire pour nous consoler d'un gros chagrin. 

«- **Ce que tu es grand, tu es un beau jeune homme maintenant tu doit faire chavirer beaucoup de cœur**. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en se décollant peu à peu. 

« - **Mamaaaannn**. 

- **Laisse moi te regarder. C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père, Poudlard doit avoir du mal à dormir**. » Ajouta-t-elle en riant. 

C'était comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, elle était la à lui parler, à lui dire combien il était beau et combien elle l'aimait, elle lui faisait penser à Mme Wesley, elles réagissaient de la même façon : en mère.

Il la sera à nouveau dans ses bras et lui dit : 

« - **Moi aussi je t'aime maman, tu me manques tellement**. » Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur son visage.

Puis il entendit un toussotement derrière lui, vexé de cette interruption qui mettait fin à ces moments privilégiés il se décolla néanmoins de sa mère. 

« - **Excusez moi professeur je suis tellement contente de savoir qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé et de voir le beau garçon qu'il est devenu que j'en ai oublié pourquoi j'étais ici. **

**- Ce n'est rien ma chère, cela est tout à fait compréhensible**. » 

Puis elle se tourna vers Lunard et alla l'embrasser.

« - **Rémus je suis heureuse de te revoir. Mais où est Sirius ?** »

Et pour la deuxième fois il raconta la disparition de l'un de ses amis et la trahison de l'autre.

«- **Ohhh, je vois.** »

Ce fut les seuls mots que put prononcer Lily Potter après le récit de son ami.

« - **Bon et si on s'occupait du pourquoi de ma présence ici ?**

- **Oui s'il vous plait** », répondit George Perceval. 

«- **Mon poussin, je te lègue le peu que je possède : mon album photos de famille, toute ma bibliothèque avec les vieux grimoire qu'elle contient ainsi que l'intégralité de notre coffre à la banque de Gringotts à l'exception d'une petite rente annuelle à ma mère. **»

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent alors en même temps : 

« - **QUOIII ???** »

Interloqué Lily se tourna vers Dumbledore, Lupin et son fils, et finalement vers George Perceval : 

« - **A moins que Voldemort l'ait tué également et qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde**. 

- **Non, non votre mère est toujours vivante, mais elle est à l'hôpital de Ste mangouste les sorts qu'elle a reçu l'ont rendu complètement folle à l'instar des Londubat. Votre rente sera versé à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste et votre mère pourra continuer à recevoir les soins qui lui sont nécessaires.**

- **J'ai...J'ai une grand mère.**

- **Par dieu !! Bien sûr que tu as une grand mère je ne suis pas née dans une rose**. 

- **Non, je voulais dire que j'avais une grand mère vivante. Tante Pétunia m'a toujours dit que toute sa famille était morte**. 

- **Il est vrai que je n'avais pas d'autre famille que ma mère et ma sœur car mon père est mort peu de temps après mon mariage quant à ton père il était fils unique et ses parents sont mort lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Mais ma mère était la le soir où nous avons été attaqué, c'est elle que ton père essayait de protéger car elle m'avait poussé dans ta chambre pour que je m'enfuis avec toi, c'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas dans la même pièce que nous.**

- **Je suis désolé Liliane, je n'ai retrouvé que Harry dans les décombres, j'ignorais que ta mère était présente ce jour là , peut être que si j'avais pu l'amener plus tôt à Ste Mangouste elle ne serait pas dans cet état.**

- **Même vous, vous n'auriez rien pu faire Albus, Mme Evans était dans un tel état quand nous l'avons trouvé que même le plus puissant des magiciens n'aurait pu la sauver**. » répondit Mr Perceval. 

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles il lui restait encore de la famille en ce bas monde mis à part les Dursley. La mère de sa mère, sa grand-mère, était en vie, d'accord elle n'était pas en état de le reconnaître mais elle était de sa famille, il se promit d'aller la voir le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital. Il comprenait mieux à présent les mots du directeur adjoint lorsqu'il disait que toute sa famille était moldu ou non en état d'assurer cette charge. Soudain il se sentit le cœur léger, malgré la tristesse de ne plus avoir sa mère auprès de lui, il pouvait profiter d'elle encore pour quelques minutes et il découvrait qu'il avait une grand mère. Il se rapprocha de sa mère et la serra encore une fois contre lui : 

« - **Doucement, tu vas m'étouffer !!** »

Son sourire était si paisible et elle semblait si heureuse, décidément la mort n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle. Albus Dumbledore aussi souriait mais d'un sourire signifiant qu'il réservait des surprises, il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit : 

« - **Harry, nous savons tous que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. Aussi je vais t'offrir mon cadeau maintenant. Je vais renforcer la magie du parchemin afin que tu puisses passer une heure complète seul avec ta mère. Mais au delà d'une heure la magie ne sera plus assez puissante pour lui permettre de rester parmi nous et elle devra reprendre son chemin**. » 

Harry courut se jeter dans les bras de Dumbledore et le remercia chaleureusement : 

« - **Merci, du fond du coeur merci, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais offert**. 

- **Seulement une heure Harry. **

**- Oui, très bien**. »

Et ils sortirent tous à nouveau de la pièce afin de laisser le survivant seul avec sa mère pour qu'il puisse profiter au maximum de cet instant.

Au bout d'une heure Harry ressortit les yeux rougit par les larmes mais avec un léger sourire sur les livres et ne prononçât que trois mots : 

« - **Elle est partie**. »

Ils retournèrent alors tous dans le petit bureau de Perceval, suivi de près par Harry qui se rassit dans son fauteuil. Le directeur du département des héritages prit un autre papyrus et le décacheta et cette fois –ci ce fut Sirius qui apparut. 

« - **Et bien quelles têtes d'enterrement vous faites, quelqu'un est mort ? **» s'esclaffa Patmol lorsqu'il eu finit d'apparaître. 

« - **Hum… Hum c'est toi qui est mort Sirius, c'est ton testament**. » Répondit Lunard 

« - **Aohh ! Ben comme on dit on doit tous mourir un jour, certains plus tôt que d'autre. Au moins je vais revoir James et Lily avant toi Rémus**. 

- **Je suis désolé Sirius tout est de ma faute, si j'avais été plus prudent tu serais encore parmi nous aujourd'hui**. 

- **Tu n'y est pour rien, Harry. Je n'en ai toujours fait qu'à ma tête et cette fois là encore. J'ai accomplis mon devoir le plus cher, la tache que m'avais confié ton père : te protéger. Ne pleure pas Harry, un jour ou l'autre nous entreprenons tous ce voyage, certains le commencent plus tôt que d'autres**. 

- **Oui, mais...**

- **Mais j'ai vécu les deux plus belles année de liberté grâce à toi, tu m'as cru quand je t'ai dit que j'été innocent alors que toutes les preuves étaient contre moi. Tu m'as fait confiance alors que même mes amis ne croyaient plus en moi. Tu m'a rendu mon humanité, grâce à toi je pars l'esprit tranquille et heureux. Je ne pourrais plus veiller sur toi alors promet-moi d'être extrêmement prudent et garde toujours tes amis auprès de toi. Ron et Hermionne sont des personnes charmantes qui t'aideront à garder les pieds sur terre et qui te soutiendront dans les moments pénibles. Car crois moi les pires sont à venir avec le retour de tu-sais-qui, beaucoup d'innocents périront c'est à toi de les protéger. Maintenant sèche tes larmes et conduit toi comme l'homme que tu es devenu. J'avais remarqué au mois de Juin que tu avais changé mais là que j'ai le temps de t'observer c'est encore plus flagrant.**

- **Sirius si tu nous disais maintenant tes dernières volontés ? **proposa Lunard. 

- **Oh oui j'avais presque oublié. Répondit-il d'un ton malicieux. Alors je lègue la moitié de mon coffre de Gringots à ma femme, j'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue j'ignore même si elle est vivante.**

- **Je suis navré de vous apprendre Mr Black qu'elle est décédée il y a tout juste deux ans, par contre votre fille est belle et bien vivante.**

- **Ma... Ma... ma fille ???** » Balbutia Sirius

« **- Oui monsieur votre fille Séréna Lilyane Black enfin je devrait plutôt dire Serena Lilyane Knightley car c'est le nom qu'elle porte actuellement, elle est inscrite à l'école de Salem**. 

**- La nuit où Lily et James ont été attaqué j'ai préféré lui faire quitter le pays et je l'ai envoyé en Amérique chez un cousin mais j'ignorais qu'elle était enceinte. Ensuite j'ai été enfermé à Azkaban dont je me suis échappé 13 ans après, je voulais attendre d'être reconnu innocent pour reprendre contact avec elle**. » confia Sirius au dernier des maraudeurs. 

- **Je peux te comprendre**, » lui répondit ce dernier « **j'aurai agi de même, l'Angleterre était l'endroit le moins sûr du monde à cette époque**. 

- **Dans ce cas là ça change tout, Albus j'aimerai que ma fille est la possibilité de venir étudier à Poudlard et de connaître Harry, bien sûr vous aurez toute autorité pour prélever dans mon coffre l'argent nécessaire pour ses études.** » Dumbledore hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. 

« - **Rémus en plus de prendre ma place pour être le parrain de Harry j'aimerais que tu deviennes celui de ma fille et que tu t'en occupes comme si c'était la tienne. Harry je souhaiterais que tu la prennes sous ta coupe lorsque vous serez à Poudlard considère là comme… une cousine, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien**. 

- **Moi aussi mais comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas l puisqu'il semble que toutes les personnes concernés par un testament le soient ?** Demanda Harry 

- **Mais elle est ici Monsieur Potter, elle attend dans le bureau d'à côt**. » Répondit le plus solennellement le directeur du département des héritages. 

« - **Elle.. .. Elle est ici ? En Angleterre ? Dans le ministère ? Par Dieu de quoi ai-je l'air ?** » 

Dit-il en se passant frénétiquement les mains dans ses cheveux pour les arranger et s'époussetant pour défroisser sa robe de sorcier jusqu'à ce que Lupin l'arrête. 

- **Sirius, SIRIUS ??!!!!**

- **Quoi ???**

- **Tu ne pourras pas paraître mieux que tu n'es maintenant, n'oublie pas que tu es mort !**

- **Oui c'est vrai**. » Admit-il et pour la première fois une ombre de tristesse passa dans son regard. 

- **Si tu finissais ce que tu était en train de nous dire tu pourrais plus vite aller retrouver ta fille**. » Reprit le lycanthrope. 

- **Oui, oui c'est vrai. Donc je laisse la moitié de mon coffre à ma fille, Rémus je te laisse le manoir Black afin que tu puisses avoir un endroit pour éduquer ma fille, fais-en ce que bon te semble et re-décore le à ta guise. Quant à toi Harry je te laisse l'autre moitié de mon coffre et tout ce que possédaient les maraudeurs, que Lunard te donnera plus tard.**

- **Bien vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter monsieur Black ?**

- **Non, non monsieur le directeur.**

- **Dans ce cas faisons entrer sans plus attendre cette jeune fille.**


	7. Séréna Liliane Black

Parce que c'était le week-end de la saint valentin et que j'aime tout ceux qui me lisent et particulièrement mes rewiewers voici le chapitre 7.

**Dreamoon**, **Potter-68**, **Herm21** et tout ceux qui n'ont eu le temps de poster j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. De gros zoubis à tous.

**Séréna Liliane Black**

George Perceval sortit de la pièce pour la quatrième fois de la journée et passa dans le bureau d'à côté. 

« - **Mlle Black ?** » 

Mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas à ce nom. 

« - **Mlle Knightley ?**

-** Oh pardon, je n'avais pas comprit que c'était à moi que vous vous étiez adressé. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas encore pris l'habitude de me faire appeler par le nom de mon père.**

-** Ce n'est rien si vous voulez bien me suivre, il est l'heure**. » 

La jeune fille se leva avec difficulté, elle allait enfin rencontrer ce père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. D'après ce que lui avait dit ses amis, les lectures de testaments étaient souvent éprouvantes sentimentalement car on revoyait les personnes mortes comme si elles avaient été encore en vie. Mais une foule de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et si son père ne l'aimait pas ? S'il ne la reconnaissait pas comme sa fille ? Que ferait-elle ? Sa mère était morte deux ans plus tôt, elle avait été une des premières victimes du retour Voldemort. Elle allait aussi découvrir son cousin, Harry Potter, sa mère lui avait tant de fois parlé de lui qu'elle croyait déjà le connaître, et son directeur d'école. Elle espérait ne pas se faire remarquer dès sa première entrevue. C'est donc l'esprit noyé sous un flot de question et le cœur serré qu'elle entra dans le bureau où plusieurs personnes se tenaient debout. 

Pendant ce temps Sirius faisaient les cents pas dans la pièce d'à côté posant, à quelque chose près, les même questions à son vieil ami maraudeurs. 

« - **Tu crois que je vais lui plaire ? Tu crois qu'elle va m'aimer ? Je suis présentable ?**

- **Calme toi Sirius, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, c'est ta fille pourquoi ne t'aimerait-elle pas ?**

- **Je sais pas moi, peut-être que...** » 

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que déjà la porte s'ouvrait : 

« - **C'est... C'est elle ! Elle arrive**. 

De derrière la porte Harry put entendre le directeur s'adresser à elle : 

« - **Après vous Mademoiselle.**

- **Merci **» 

Bizarrement son cœur battait vite lui aussi, après tout c'était presque un membre de sa famille, elle était en quelque sorte sa cousine puisque son père considérait Sirius comme son frère.

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse un peu comme celle de sa mère mais ce n'était pas la même chose, celle de sa mère était apaisante tandis que la sienne avait une tonalité particulière qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. 

Elle pénétra enfin dans la pièce, Sirius arrêta instantanément de faire des va et vient et se figea devant la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'avança encore un peu pour approcher son père et planta ses yeux dans les siens, Harry eut tout le loisir pour l'observer.

Elle était grande, elle devait bien lui arriver au niveau du nez, et cela était dû à ses longues et fines jambes. Elle avait la démarche légère et assuré ses muscles se dessinaient légèrement sous sa peau synonyme de jambes athlétiques. La robe de sorcière noire cintré permettait de deviner une taille menue et une poitrine ferme et bien pourvue. Son cou délicat et ses longs cheveux noirs, tombant dans le creux des reins en boucles désordonnées, permettaient de faire ressortir un visage délicat, des lèvres fines ainsi que des yeux couleur ciel. En effet dans la pièce où la luminosité était peu intense, les yeux de Séréna avaient pris une couleur grise légèrement teinté de bleu. C'était une de ses particularité, ses yeux devenaient bleu clair, comme des Lapis-Lazulis, lorsque le beau temps était là et passaient au gris-bleu lorsque les nuages menaçaient. Aucun doute possible elle était bien la fille de Sirius, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup jusqu'à la petite pointe de malice qui se dissimulait dans ses yeux. Si elle rencontrait les jumeaux Wesley, Poudlard aurait du soucis à se faire et les autres élèves aussi si elle n'était ne serait-ce qu'à demi-moins farceuse que son père. Harry sortit de sa contemplation lorsque Sirius salua sa fille. 

« - **Bon.. ..Bonjour Séréna**. » 

Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça, quand on lui avait dit qu'on avait l'impression que la personne faisant son testament paraissait vivante elle s'était attendu a voir son père légèrement flou ou dans une brume. Mais là il s'était incarné, il ne paraissait pas vivant, il était vivant !! Et tout comme Harry quelque minutes plus tôt elle s'évanouit, ce dernier eu juste le temps de la rattraper et de la faire asseoir dans son siège. Elle était légère comme une plume aussi n'eut-il aucun mal a la prendre dans ses bras et à l'installer confortablement sur le fauteuil. Dumbledore se leva et fit apparaître un verre d'eau tandis qu'il éveillait la jeune fille. Harry s'était dirigé vers son parrain en même temps que Rémus afin de lui apporter un peu de soutien. 

« - **Albus, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?**

- **Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Sirius, l'émotion a juste été un peu trop forte pour cette jeune fille.** » Et ce disant il approcha le verre d'eau des lèvres de Séréna qui reprenait conscience. 

« - **Tout va bien ?**

- **Oui, euh.. ..Merci monsieur ?**

- **Dumbledore, professeur Dumbledore, tenez buvez encore un peu**. 

- **Merci.**

- **Tu vois, elle va bien. Il m'est arrivé pareil quand ils ont ouvert le testament de mon père. Faut dire que c'est un sacré choc de vous voir vous matérialiser devant nous alors qu'on sait pertinemment que vous êtes mort.** »

Lunard approuva les dires de Harry en opinant du chef et Séréna se redressa et se leva pour faire face à son père cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier. 

« - **Bonjour pa... papa**. » 

Elle était aussi émue et aussi angoissé que lui il la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux puis un sourire fendit son visage de par en par, il s'approcha et la serra très fort dans ses bras. 

« - **Alors toi pas de doute que tu es ma fille**. » 

Il avait vu au fond de ses prunelles grises l'espoir se disputant la place à la peur d'être rejeté puis un éclair d'espièglerie avait fait un passage furtif et cela avait suffit à le décider.

De chaudes larmes coulaient le long des joues de Séréna, elle avait eu si peur qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle, il était bien l'homme que sa mère lui avait décrit durant toutes ses années. 

« - **Viens que je te présente celui qui veillera sur toi puisque je ne peux plus le faire moi-même. Voici Rémus Lupin**. 

- **Enchantée jeune fill**e. 

- **Alors c'est vous le fameux loup-garou ?**

- **Je vois que ma réputation me précède**. » Répondit-il avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix. 

« - **Oui, ma mère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ainsi que de celle qui aurait du être ma marraine Lily Potter**. » 

Harry eu un sursaut en entendant prononcer le nom de sa mère ce qui le rappela au bon souvenir de son parrain. 

« - **Et voici Harry Potter le fils de Lily**. » 

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle serra doucement mais fermement. Puis ce fut au tour d'Albus de prendre la parole. 

« - **Nous allons vous laissez en compagnie de votre père, Séréna vous aurez une heure pour rattraper le temps perdu et lui faire vos adieu, passé ce délai la magie ne sera plus assez puissante pour lui permettre de rester**. » 

Lupin serra fortement son ami en lui disant adieu puis ce fut Dumbledore qui lui serra la main et ensuite ce fut au tour de Harry. Sirius le tint serré conte son cœur pendant quelques minutes : 

« - **Tu vas me manquer mon garçon**. 

- **Tu me manques toi aussi, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues, comment je vais faire quand j'aurai besoin de ton aide ou quand je voudrai te parler de ma cicatrice ?**

- **Tu n'auras qu'à en parler à ce bon vieux Lunard, je lui ai demandé de prendre le relais, il est sage je suis sûr qu'il sera mieux te conseiller que moi. Allez courage tu va en avoir besoin, et je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ma fille**. 

- **Compte sur moi, je la protègerai.** » 

Et il serra une dernière fois son parrain en lui disant adieu, avant de s'écarter et de rejoindre les autres. Puis ils sortirent tous, encore une fois, de la salle un par un, Harry arrivant en queue de file fit un dernier geste de la main et disparu derrière la porte qui se fermait sur Séréna et Sirius. 

Dumbledore s'était installé sur un fauteuil qu'il avait fait apparaître quelques secondes auparavant et attendit la fin de l'entrevue entre Séréna et son père, Lupin l'imita peu de temps après. Et pour la première fois le ministre de la magie ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix mielleuse : 

« - **Bien puisque cela est terminé je vais retourner dans mon bureau un tas de parchemin et de travail m'attendent**. 

- **Faites donc Fudge**, » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton froid. 

Et Cornélius Fudge repartit vers son bureau d'un pas rapide sentant sur son dos le regard peu amical du vieux directeur de Poudlard.

Une fois le ministre hors de vue, Harry sortit son portoloin de sa poche et dit : 

« - **Je vais rentrer également, j'ai finis ce que j'avais à faire ici et comme il est DANGEREUX que je soit hors de chez ma tante**. » 

Il avait volontaire appuyé sur ce mot pour faire remarquer qu'il suivait les instructions qu'on lui avait laissé à la lettre, mais qu'il n'appréciait pas. 

« - **Attends un peu Harry, profite de cet instant de liberté, je ne voudrai pas que frustré de ta captivité tu décides un matin d'aller te promener à l'extérieur incognito.** » Un léger sourire hantait encore les lèvres de Dumbledore, apparu lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Ses yeux conservaient la même lueur d'amusement mais ils étaient suffisamment dur pour faire comprendre qu'il n'apprécierait pas que ce geste se renouvelle. 

« - **Décidément rien ne vous échappe à vous !**

- **Eh non**. » 

Lupin ouvrait de grands yeux, perplexe : 

« - **Dois-je comprendre que tu es sorti de la maison un matin ?**

- **Pas un matin mais ce matin, et il ne s'est rien passé comme vous le voyez je suis en parfaite sant**. 

- **Mais cela a été juste n 'est ce pas ?** » Demanda le Directeur.

« - **Oui, dû admettre à contre-cœur Harry, ma cape a glissé et je me suis retrouvé dévoilé à quelques mètres de la maison, j'ai couru mais le temps que le Mangemort arrive j'étais dans le jardin.** » 

Rémus poussa un ouf de soulagement et porta sur le jeune homme un regard réprobateur qui baissa la tête en signe de désolation. 

« - **Désolé professeur je ne voulais pas vous désobéir, mais un mois chez les Dursley sans pouvoir sortir c'était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter c'est pour cela que je suis sorti et que je suis allé voir Mrs Figg.**

- **Je sais, et c'est pour cette raison que ce soir tu ne retourne pas chez les Dursley**. 

- **Quoi ?? » s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Rémus Lupin**. 

« - **Comme il est impossible de voir où l'ont va aller en utilisant un portoloin du ministère, tu passeras ta soirée avec les Wesley. Molly t'a préparé une fête pour ton anniversaire, mais ne dis pas que je te l'ai dit c'est censé être une surprise.** » Ajouta-t-il sur un air de conspirateur. 

« - **Youpi !!!!! Lunard tu entend ça je ne vais pas être obligé de retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante ce soir. C'est vraiment l'un de mes plus beau anniversaire, merci professeur, merci.**

- **Calmes toi et donne moi plutôt ton portoloin pour que je modifie sa destination. Par contre dès demain tu rentres chez ta famille et cette fois-ci plus question d'escapade.**

- **Non, je vous le promet,** » un sourire s'était accroché à la face de Harry et il ne devait plus le quitter avant le lendemain. 

« - **Par contre nous emmènerons Séréna avec nous, ça sera l'occasion de la présenter à tout le monde puisque vous êtes également convié Rémus.**

- **Vous avez raison professeur, cela lui permettra de discuter avec Harry et de faire la connaissance de Ron et Hermionne. Au moins elle ne sera pas totalement dépaysé en arrivant à Poudlard. **» 

Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit écoulée, et Séréna sortit pleurant toujours mais avec un sourire sur le visage.

Dumbledore se leva, s'épousseta et fit disparaître le fauteuil avant de délcarer : 

« - **Bien, il se fait déjà tard et ils doivent tous nous attendre impatiemment, Mademoiselle Black veuillez touché ce portoloin en même temps que ce jeune homme et vous serez transporté directement où vous devrez être mais avant**. » 

Il se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui chuchota quelque chose que personne ne put entendre sinon elle. 

« - **Allons y maintenant, je ne voudrais pas subir les foudres de Molly**. » 

Harry imagina Mme Wesley en train de crier sur le Professeur et le tableau était des plus hilarant à vrai dire, Dumbledore se faisant plus petit à mesure que les cris de Molly Wesley augmentaient en intensité. Il comprit que le derniers des maraudeurs devait s'imaginer la même chose au vu du sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage et au regard qu'il lançait au directeur. 

Il sortit son encrier en forme de vif d'or et le tendit devant lui afin que Séréna puisse le toucher en même temps que lui ce qu'ils firent du bout des doigt lorsque Dumbledore leur donna le signal. Un crochet lui attrapa le nombril et le tira il tournoya sur lui-même et quelque seconde plus tard il était devant le 12 square grimmaud. Il resta interdit quelque minute et comprit ce que Dumbledore avait chuchoter à l'oreille de Séréna : il lui avait donné l'adresse du quartier général de l'ordre du phénix.


	8. Retour au 12 square Grimmaud

Voici le 8° chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos encouragements vos impressions vos déceptions et vos critique tout sera pris en compte.

Un zoubis spécial pour toi **Potter-68** qui me laisse une review par chapitre c'est très encourageant merci.

**Retour au 12 square Grimmaud**

Quand on lui avait dit qu'il allait passer la soirée avec les Wesley il avait cru qu'il allait au terrier et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant la maison de son parrain. La voix de sa cousine le sortit de ses pensées : 

« - **Qu'y a t il ?**

- **C'est le manoir des Black... C'était la maison de ton père**. » 

Puis il la tira par la manche. 

« - **Viens nous ne devons pas rester sur le trottoir on pourrait nous voir. Fait exactement ce que Dumbledore t'a dit je t'attendrai à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans surtout ne prononce pas un mot avant que je ne te le dise, d'accord ?** » 

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête et regarda Harry s'éloigner et entrer dans la maison puis ce fut son tour. Elle arriva dans un couloir obscur où elle ne voyait rien, elle tendit sa main en avant pour chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un quand elle toucha le dos de Harry. 

« - **Je suis là, il lui prit la main, suis moi**. 

-** Comme si j'avais le choix**, » grommela-t-elle. 

Harry ne releva pas la réflexion de la jeune fille et la mena le plus vite possible vers la cuisine ou il semblait qu'il y ait de la lumière. Il poussa la porte et une lumière l'aveugla et il entendit plusieurs personnes crier : 

« - **SURPRISE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** » 

Plusieurs banderole affichant Joyeux anniversaire Harry décoraient la cuisine, Mme Wesley avait vraiment mis le paquet cette fois. La table était recouverte de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres, tous les Wesley au complet était là ainsi que Dumbledore et Rémus arrivé quelques secondes auparavant, Tonks, Maugrey s'étaient également joint à eux. Harry souriait toujours et tenait la main de Séréna quand Hermionne vint se jeter dans se bras pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Après l'avoir étouffé à moitié elle se recula et aperçut la jeune fille, Ron en avait profiter pour donner l'accolade à son ami avant que sa mère ne le monopolise. 

Hermionne était déjà en train de se présenter à Séréna quand Molly Wesley vint à son tour serrer Harry dans ses bras. 

« - **Joyeux anniversaire mon petit Harry, comment vas-tu ?**

- **Il irait mieux si tu le laissait respirer maman, répondit un des jumeaux**. » 

Le rouge au joue Molly se recula et dit assez fort : 

« - **Mais qui est cette jeune fille qui t'accompagne ?** » 

Avec toutes ces embrassades et la surprise qui n'était qu'une demi surprise, il avait totalement oublié la présence de Séréna bien qu'il lui tenait encore la main. Il se retourna, se demandant de qui pouvait bien parler Mrs Wesley et croisa deux yeux gris qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. 

« - **Oh pardon, je voudrai vous présenter ma.. .. cousine Séréna Liliane Black**. 

Et il la saluèrent tous un par un se présentant chacun leur tour avant que Mrs Wesley reprenne : 

« - **Et si nous passions tous à table, ces petits doivent être affamés après les épreuves de la journée**. » 

Et il se dirigèrent tous vers la longue table où ils prirent place, Séréna se retrouva assise entre Harry, qui discutait Quiditch avec Ron, et Hermionne avec qui elle engagea la conversion facilement.

Les plats défilèrent les uns après les autres, Molly Wesley s'était une fois de plus surpassée, tous parlaient avec leur voisin de table de choses et d'autres si bien qu'on ne vit pas venir le moment du dessert.

Ginny s'était éclipsé en douce de la cuisine pour aller chercher le gâteau, et revint quelques instant pus tard. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à nouveau dans la cuisine, Mrs Wesley fit baisser la luminosité de la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique. Aucune convive ne s'était aperçue du stratagème des deux femmes aussi furent-ils tous surpris en voyant la lumière baisser. Puis Ginny apparut avec le gâteau et ils se mirent à entonner d'une même voix l' Happy Birthday à l'intention d'Harry. Celui-ci ne comprit pas sur le coup ce qui se passait mais en voyant les 16 bougies avancer vers lui il se rappela le pourquoi de sa présence ici et par la même son anniversaire. Le sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la soirée s'accentua encore plus, c'était la première fois qu'il fêtait réellement son anniversaire et il ressemblaient à ceux des moldus pour ce qu'il en connaissait. Ginny déposa le gâteau au chocolat, confectionné par sa mère, devant Harry puis retourna s'asseoir à sa place. 

« - **Vas y Harry**, l'encouragea la mère de Ron, **fait un voeux et souffle les bougies**. » 

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Autrefois, quand il fêtait seul son anniversaire avec une bougie sur un cookie il souhaitait revoir ses parents, de pouvoir leur parler et les toucher ne serait-ce qu'une minute, mais il avait réalisé ce désir cet après-midi même, et de ce fait il ne savait plus quoi souhaiter. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il remua faiblement les lèvres tout en marmonnant quelque chose, se pencha et souffla toutes les bougies d'un seul coup. Alors la lumière revint et de nombreux cadeaux avait pris la place du gâteau que Mrs Wesley s'occupait à découper pour donner une tranche à chacun. 

Il prit le premier de la pile et commença à le déballer. 

« - **Celui là est de moi**, l'informa Hermionne. » 

Il découvrit un magnifique livre : Tactique et stratagème pour attrapeur hardi de James Potter. Il en resta bouche bée, son père avait écrit et publié un livre sur le Quidditch et il n'en avait jamais rien su. 

« - **Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, je me suis dit que tu aimerais l'avoir.** » Avoua la jeune fille les joues légèrement rosés. 

« - **Merci Hermione**. »

Il était ravi du cadeau de son amie mais il ne savait pas quoi dire tellement il était ému de retrouver un souvenir de son père.

Il entreprit de déballer le cadeau suivant, au vu de l'emballage il devait être de Ron qui lui confirma aussitôt. Il sortit du paquet une petite boule, elle lui semblait familière, un nuage argenté se formait à l'intérieur. Il se souvenait avoir vu quelque chose de similaire mais le nuage intérieur était rouge, soudain il se rappela. Il se voyait en train de foncé après cette boule au nuage rouge sur son balai il s'était arrêté juste avant une fenêtre du château de Poudlard et c'est comme ça qu'il était devenu le plus jeune attrapeur. 

« - **Un rappeltout !!** » s'exclama-t-il. 

« - **Exactement, **lui confirma Ron, **j'espère que ça te plait**. » 

« - **Oui beaucoup, merci**. » 

Puis il déballa les autres cadeaux la pile s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure du déballage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Il avait reçut plusieurs livres venant du professeur Dumbledore, de Tonks et Maugrey ou encore de Rémus, et traitant des sujets les plus divers comme _Comment devenir un Animagus_ _?_ ou _Les coupes du monde de Quiditch du 20° siècle _ ou encore _Auror tout un métier._ Il avait reçu de la famille Wesley un magnifique chandail avec ses initiales brodés dessus, sûrement réalisé par Mrs Wesley. Il saisit le dernier paquet qui restait sur la table, il était plus petit que les autres et carré, il l'inspecta d'abord le secoua ensuite pour voir quel bruit il faisait. Il se demandait de qui pouvait bien venir ce cadeau puisque il avait ouvert tous ceux des personnes présentes, enfin presque toutes, et la voix qui s'éleva lui confirma. 

« - **Celui-ci est de moi**, » lui confia Séréna. 

« - **Comment as-tu su que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ?**

- **A cause du testament. Il fallait attendre que toutes les personnes concernées aient au moins 16 ans et qu'elles acceptent de venir l'écouter**. 

- **Et comment sais-tu ça ?**

- **Parce que je n'aurai pas dû être présente au testament de mon père, étant trop jeune mais on m'a fait une faveur compte tenu des évènements. A la demande du professeur Dumbledore j'ai été autorisé à y assister et à te rencontrer, et on m'a expliqué que cela aurait lieu aujourd'hui parce c'était le jour de ton anniversaire. Donc joyeux anniversaire !**

- **Merci**. »

Et ce disant il déballa le petit paquet rouge orné d'un ruban jaune. 

C'était une petite boite à bijou couleur crème, il l'ouvrit et y trouva un médaillon à l'intérieur qu'il retira de la boite afin de pouvoir mieux le contempler. Au bout d'une chaîne en or au maillon assez large pendait un griffon également en or dans une posture majestueuse. 

« **- Un griffon d'or !!** » 

C'est en s'exprimant à haute voix que Harry comprit le comique de situation, à Poudlard il appartenait à la maison de Griffondor et cela n'était pas un simple hasard que ce pendentif se retrouve en sa possession. 

En entendant le jeune homme ils avaient tous pouffé de rire ou simplement sourit devant ce qui paraissait être une anodine coïncidence. Puis Dumbledore demanda à voir le médaillon, avec une lueur de fascination dans les yeux il tendit la main et Harry y déposa son cadeau puis regarda le vieil homme observer sous toutes ses coutures le pendentif. Après quelques minutes d'observations minutieuse le directeur demanda à la jeune fille. 

« - **Où avait vous eu ce médaillon Séréna ?**

- **C'est un cadeau que Lily Potter avait fait à ma mère juste avant de mourir lorsque son ami lui confia qu'elle était enceinte du parrain de son fils.**

- **Alors c'était là qu'il était pass**, reprit-il sur un sourire, **c'est un cadeau d'une très grande valeur Harry prends en soin car c 'était la médaille porte bonheur de ta mère, ton père lui avait offert le jour de leur fiançailles.**

- **J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir d' avoir quelque chose ayant appartenu à ta mère.**

- **Oui, cela me fait très plaisir, merci.** » Répondit-il reprenant le médaillon des mains de son directeur et le serrant contre sa poitrine avant de la passer autour de son cou. 

Il ressentit une légère chaleur à son contact qui s'estompa rapidement et n'y prêta guère plus attention une somptueuse part de gâteau au chocolat venant lui chatouiller les narines. Et avec un solide coup de cuillère il mangea ce qu'il avait dans son assiette ne laissant même pas une miette. 

Le souper se prolongea dans la soirée, ils étaient tous encore à table à discuter de choses et d'autres. Harry commençait à avoir du mal à suivre ce que lui racontait son ami, après les évènements de la journée il était passablement fatigué. Il tourna sa tête en direction de Séréna elle ne semblait pas plus en forme que lui. Voyant son inattention Ron s'arrêta de parler et l'appela. 

«- **Harry ? Harryyyy ? Haaaaary, tu m'écoutes ?**

- **Excuse moi Ron, je suis un peu fatigué, je ne suivais pas ce que tu disais**. 

- **Ca j'avais remarqu !! Ca fait cinq minutes que j'attends que tu répondes à ma question**. 

- **Désol**. » Répondit Harry en étouffant un bâillement. 

« - **C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air très en forme. T'as une tête à faire peur à un mort.**

- **Merci**. Grimaça Harry. **Ca fait toujours plaisir venant des amis**. » 

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ayant entendu la fin de la conversation des garçon, les filles se mirent également à rire et Hermionne ajouta lorsqu'ils se furent tous calmés. 

« - **Nous aussi nous allons monter nous coucher**. » 

Et joignant le geste à la parole elle se leva de sa chaise bientôt imitée par Séréna et Ginny. 

« - **Merci pour se succulent repas Mme Wesley, si vous voulez bien nous excusez nous allons nous coucher**. « Remercia gentiment Harry. 

« **- Oh bien sûr mon chéri, tu doit être fatigué après une pareille journée. Tu coucheras dans la chambre de Ron comme d'habitude et les filles vous accueillerez Séréna pour cette nuit. Bonne nuit les enfants**. 

- **Bonne nuit Mme Wesley** ». Répondirent en cœur Harry, Hermionne et Séréna, suivi de peu par Ron et Ginnny. 

- **Bonne nuit maman**. 

Ils quittèrent la cuisine et montèrent les marches menant au premier étage, les garçons entrèrent dans la chambre de droite tandis que les filles poursuivirent jusqu'à la chambre du fond. A peine ils touchèrent leur lit que tous s'endormirent d'un profond sommeil, réparateur pour certains.

Pourtant vers le milieu de la nuit ils furent réveillé par d'incessants va et vient dans le couloir, l'agitation régnait dans la vieille demeure et ses occupants étaient fébriles.

Seul Harry s'était réveillé brusquement, sa cicatrice le faisant horriblement souffrir, il ignorait ce qu'avait voulut faire Voldemort cette nuit là mais il bouillait de rage et d'indignation. Son plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait souhaité et il était en train de torturer un des ses sbires qui lui servait d'exutoire. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après avoir repris conscience et s'être juré de reprendre les cours d'occlumencie plus sérieusement qu'il entendit du bruit venant du couloir.


	9. Attaque au Terrier

Merci aux tous nouveaux venus pour vos encouragements (**Valoch **et **Alpo** bienvenue dans l'équipe de mes lecteurs j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le début) et merci aux anciens qui me suivent depuis le début même si vous n'avez pas laissé de reviews cette fois-ci je sais que vous êtes l !!

Alors comme toujours rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est mes yeux pour pleurer je l'écrirais pas à chaque fois vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des mots pour dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre ou autre en général laissez-moi vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises elles seront toutes prises en compte. (C'est comme ça qu'on progresse)

Et parce que vous êtes sympa et que je suis sûre que vous allez faire sauter le compte des 25 reviews avant le post du prochain chapitre je vous en mets un plus long que les autres cette fois-ci.

Gros zoubis à tous en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les précédents !!

**Attaque au terrier**

Harry s'assit sur son lit et appela doucement son ami craignant qu'il ne soit encore dans les bras de Morphée. 

**« - Ron.. .. Ron tu dors ? **

**- Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec tout ce raffut ?**

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe à ton avis ? **

**- Je sais pas mais ça à l'air grave**. 

**- Allez viens, lève-toi, on va voir. » **

Ils quittèrent leur lit et se dirigèrent vers la porte qu'ils ouvrirent le plus silencieusement possible. 

Les adultes devait s'être réunis dans la cuisine car de la où ils étaient ils n'entendaient plus rien mais en tournant la tête vers la droite Harry put constater qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls réveillés. En effet la tête d'Hermione apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre des filles, suivi par celle de Ginny. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers la porte du fond puis à voix basse Harry demanda : 

**« - On descend vous venez avec nous ? » **

Hermione acquiesça puis disparut dans la chambre, bientôt les trois filles en robes de chambres sortirent et suivirent les garçons qui avaient déjà le pied sur la première marche. A chaque pas l'escalier grinçait et plus d'une fois ils durent s'arrêter pour être sûr que personne ne les entendait. Mais à peine descendu la moitié des marches Ron qui était en tête de file se figea, la porte de la cuisine venait de s'ouvrir et les adultes se déplaçaient dans le couloir approchant inexorablement de leur position. Cette fois des voix leur parvinrent distinctement : 

**« - Dépêchez-vous Molly, il faut y aller**. 

**- Dumbledore ??!!,** S'exclama le rouquin. 

**- Chuuuuuuutt**, fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut de la part de ses amis. 

**- Oui voilà je suis prête, et si les enfants se réveillent ? **

**- Vous en faites pas Molly, ils sont déjà réveillés**. » Répondit le professeur en tournant son visage vers l'escalier où se tenait toute la troupe. 

**« - Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda Ron une note d'inquiétude dans la voix. 

**« - Notre maison vient d'être attaquée, nous allons voir ce qui s'est passé, ton père et moi. Vous autres vous retournez au lit en vitesse, on vous racontera demain matin**. » 

Et sur ces dernières paroles elle passa la porte d'entrée et sortit dans la brume qui commençait à se lever. 

Ron se tourna vers ses amis, le regard légèrement voilé, on avait attaqué sa maison mais comment avait-ils su où elle était situ ? Comme la plupart des maisons de sorciers et son père travaillant au ministère le Terrier était doublement protégé. Puis il s'adressa à eux : 

«- **Je sais pas vous mais moi après ce qu'on vient de me dire je n 'ai plus tellement sommeil.**

**- Moi non plus,** » avoua Harry dont la cicatrice le faisait encore souffrir, apparemment Voldemort ne s'était pas calmé. 

**« - Nous non plus, finit Ginny, on a qu'à descendre dans la cuisine et attendre le retour de maman. **

**- Bonne idée allons-y,** » approuva Ron. 

Ils descendirent les dernières marches et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la cuisine, les jumeaux étaient déjà attablés et discutaient à voix basses. 

« - **Je vois qu'on nous a devancés**. » Remarqua le dernier garçon Wesley. Vous allez peut être pouvoir nous dire ce qui se passe ici. 

**« - La maison a été attaquée cette nuit par des Mangemorts, des moldus ont entendu du bruit et ont appelé.. .. Comment il a dit, déj ?** » Demanda George à son frère. 

Mais il ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaule pour toute réponse. 

**« - La police ?** » Hasarda Harry. 

**« - Oui, c'est ça la police. Le ministère de la magie a été immédiatement prévenu et Percy a demandé à Tonks d'aller voir sur place et de prévenir Dumbledore s'il y avait besoin. **

**- Et il semblerait qu'il y ait besoin puisqu'il est venu lui-même chercher papa et maman, Bill et Charly les ont finalement accompagnés.** » Acheva Fred. 

« - **Bon je vais faire le petit déjeuner vu comme c'est parti on ne va pas se coucher avant ce soir.** » Ajouta Ginny. 

Ils tirèrent les chaises et s'assirent pendant que la dernière des Wesley s'attelait devant les fourneaux. Quelques minutes plus tard des pan cakes et des toasts ainsi que des œufs brouillés et autres plats reposaient sur la table, ils mangèrent tous dans le plus profond silence regardant les minutes s'égrainer pas assez vite au goût de chacun. Le jour était maintenant levé et rien ne venait troubler le silence qui régnait dans la cuisine, Ron et Harry avaient entamé une partie d'échec version sorcier, Fred et George jouaient aux cartes avec Ginny et Hermione, et Séréna avait emprunté un livre à cette dernière et le dévorait littéralement. 

« - **Echec et mat**. Annonça Ron. 

**- Tu m'as encore battu. **

**- Une autre partie ? **

**- Non, merci une seule défaite par jour me suffit largement.** » 

Séréna qui commençait à sentir sen yeux lui piquer à force de lecture profita de l'occasion et demanda à Harry : 

« - **Tu me ferais visiter le manoir en attendant ?**

**- Euh... Oui pourquoi pas, s'il y a quelque chose de nouveau appelez-moi**. 

**- Ne t'en fait pas Harry nous te préviendront immédiatement**. » Lui répondit Hermione. 

Il sortit donc de la cuisine suivit par sa cousine et montèrent les marches, il commença par lui faire visiter le grenier puis la guida dans chaque pièce en redescendant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il allait lui montrer le tableau de la mère de Sirius lorsque des bruits se firent entendre sur le perron de la porte qui s'ouvrit peu de temps après sur une Mme Wesley complètement effondrée, soutenue par son mari et Remus Lupin qui était parti peu de temps avant eux. Il se réfugia avec sa cousine dans la pièce la plus proche. 

**« - Molly, je t'en prie calme-toi**. 

**- Que je me calme ??!! QUE JE ME CALME ? Ils ont saccagé toute ma maison il ne reste rien, absolument plus rien tu m'entends. Tout ce que nous avons eu tant de mal à construire s'est envolé en fumée en une nuit**. 

**- Ce ne sont que des murs Molly, nous reconstruirons tout**. 

**- Avec quel argent ? Nous n'avons jamais roulé sur l'or, aujourd'hui plus que jamais**. 

**- L'important c'est que personne ne soit blessé, imagine ce qui aurait pu se passer si nous avions fêté l'anniversaire d'Harry au Terrier**. 

**- « - Je n'ose même pas, nous serions peut-être tous morts à cette heure ci**. » 

Harry et Séréna avaient suivi toute la conversation, à l'évocation de son anniversaire, il baissa la tête. Une fois de plus tout était de sa faute, c'était lui qu'ils avaient voulu attraper et ne pouvant l'avoir ils avaient dû tout saccagé. Encore une fois perdu dans ses sombres pensées, ce fut la main de Séréna se posant sur son épaule qui le tira de ses rêveries, elle murmura tout bas : 

**« - Ce n'est pas ta faute. » **

Il se retourna surpris, et pensa qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées puis croisant son regard gris dans la pénombre de la pièce il comprit qu'il n'en était rien, elle avait juste une bonne perception des sentiments des gens qui l'entouraient. 

**« - Malheureusement si, c'est toujours de ma faute de toute manière c'est moi et moi seul que Voldemort cherche à détruire. Il s'en prendra à mon entourage tant que je ne serai pas mort, toutes les personnes qui me sont familières ne seront pas en sécurité tant qu'il n'aura pas disparu de cette planète. **

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Te couper du reste du monde pour les protéger tous ? **

**- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Si je reste ils vont tous mourir**. 

**- Et si tu pars ils mourront de toute façon car tu ne seras plus la pour les protéger. Soit réaliste tu es le dernier rempart entre Voldemort et eux. Il t'a pris tes parents et tu vas le laisser te prendre tes amis aussi ? **

**- Bien sûr que non ! Pff...Laisse tomber tu peux pas comprendre**. 

**- Non, bien-sûr que non, voyons, j'ai perdu ma mère à cause de Voldemort j'ai également perdu mon père à cause de lui, j'ai du quitté mes amis pour aller vivre chez un parrain que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et dont la seule vision que j'avais eu étaient des photos que ma mère me montrait lorsqu'ils étaient tous au collège. Alors non, tu as raison je ne peux pas te comprendre**. 

**- Dé... Désolé Séréna**. 

**- C'est pas grave, mais dis-toi qu'il n'y a pas de personnes mieux placé que moi pour comprendre ce que tu ressens tu peux me croire**. 

**- Oui, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle**. 

**- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que tu as décidé pour eux, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, foi de Knightley**. » 

Un sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres du jeune homme, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, on pouvait compter sur elle. Une sympathie immédiate s'était installée entre eux mais à ce moment là il prenait la pleine mesure de ce que serait son soutien durant ces heures sombres.

Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit plus rien dans le couloir il se tourna vers sa cousine et lui dit : 

**« - Allez viens, ils doivent être entrés dans la cuisine je n'entends plus le bruit de leur conversation**. » 

Ils sortirent de la pièce où ils étaient et se dirigèrent droit sur la porte se situant au fond du couloir, il tendait la main pour saisir la poignée lorsqu' Hermione ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry son visage à peine à 10 cm de celui du jeune homme, troublé elle se recula un peu et reprenant contenance rapidement elle lui dit : 

**« - J'allais t'appeler Mr et Mrs Wesley viennent de rentrer**. 

- **- Je sais on les a entendus**. » 

La jeune fille s 'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux jeunes gens et ils reprirent leur place autour de la table. Ginny était occupé à servir le petit déjeuner à ses parents, chaleureusement remerciée par sa mère qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à cuisiner. Le soleil filtrait à travers le soupirail de la pièce il devait être près de 6 h du matin, les Wesley s'étaient absentés pendant plus de deux heures. Ils attendaient tous impatiemment les explications des parents de Ron, mais personne n'osait aborder le sujet. Mr et Mrs Wesley se sustentèrent, ils avaient besoin de reprendre des forces la nuit avait été éprouvante nerveusement. 

**« - Alors Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? »** Demanda Ron n'y tenant plus. 

Molly Wesley porta un regard dénué d'expression sur son fils, elle ne savait pas par où commençait pour raconter à ses enfants l'étendue des dégâts. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de se lancer. 

**« - Dumbledore est venu nous chercher dans la nuit la maison avait été attaquée, apparemment par des Mangemorts**. » 

**« - Voldemort était avec eux »**. Confirma Harry. 

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. 

« - **Que veux-tu dire, Harry ?** Demanda Arthur Wesley interloqué. 

**- Je vous ai entendu partir cette nuit, je m'étais réveillé car ma cicatrice me faisait mal. J'ai ressenti la colère et la frustration de Voldemort mais je ne savais pas à quoi cela était dû. **

- **Sûrement au fait qu'on ne s'y trouvait pas et c'est une chance car il ne reste rien de la maison alors je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu nous arriver**. » 

La voix de Mrs Wesley était emplie d'amertume . 

« - **Quand tu dis rien, vraiment rien ?** Demanda Fred. 

**- Absolument rien, il n'y a plus aucun mur debout, tout a été saccagé, la moitié de nos affaires brûlées**. Acheva-t-elle sur un sanglot.

**- Molly, allons calme-toi, notre famille est saine et sauve et c'est le principal**. 

**- En attendant notre famille comme tu dis n'a plus d'endroit où vivre, où va-t-on dormir ce soir ? **

- **Vous n'aurez qu'à loger ici Molly en attendant que tout s'arrange**. 

**- Merci Remus mais nous ne pouvons demeurer ici indéfiniment vous avez besoin de liberté et d'espace**. 

**- Molly je me retrouve avec deux adolescents à élever et je ne connais rien aux enfants, une maison bien trop grande pour moi et trois nuit par mois je ne me contrôle plus. Croyez moi vous me rendriez un grand service en logeant ici, avec les réunions de l'ordre je ne saurais plus où donner de la tête. Et puis, vos délicieux repas me manqueraient beaucoup. Je vous en prie, acceptez**. 

Molly Wesley regardait tour à tour son mari et le professeur Lupin, les larmes pleins les yeux, elle ne savait si elle devait accepter ou refuser la proposition de son ami mais son élan de bonté la touchait profondément. 

« - **Très bien Remus, mais c'est juste en attendant de trouver un autre logement ou de reconstruire le Terrier. Et nous tenons à participer aux dépenses de la maison, nous n'avons que peu de moyens mais nous ferons ce que nous pourrons**. 

**- Si vous pouviez m 'aider à rendre cette maison agréable à vivre en la débarrassant de toutes ces mauvaises choses**, fit-il dans un geste évasif pour désigner l'étage supérieur, **vous auriez déjà rempli plus que la part de votre march**. 

**- Merci, Remus, merci mille fois pour votre générosit**. 

**- Ce n'est rien et puis ce n'est pas la place qui manque ici, nous serons à l'aise et les enfants étant à Poudlard pendant toute l'année, j'avoue que je me serai senti un peu seul**. » Répondit-il d'un air contrit. 

Ce qui eut pour effet d'amener un sourire sur tous les visages entourant la table de bois de la cuisine n'osant probablement pas aller jusqu'à se laisser à rire. 

Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures sans échanger un mot se réconfortant les uns les autres par leur seule présence. Cette paix fut cependant troublée par le retour de Bill et Charly, qui prirent à leur tour le petit déjeuner préparé par Ginny. Puis Mr Wesley décréta qu'il fallait retourner au Terrier pour récupérer les affaires qui pouvaient l'être encore et de commencer à s'installer dans le manoir des Blacks. Harry décida lui aussi de rentrer chez les Dursley il n'avait que trop reculé ce moment, il remonta au premier étage pour prendre ce qu'il y avait laissé et se préparait à sortir. Ron le rejoint dans le couloir. 

**- Je suis désolé, dit Harry baissant les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer ceux de son ami. **

**- Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas ta faute s'ils ont découvert où se situait notre maison. Et puis mes parents faisant partie de l'ordre du phénix, ils savaient bien qu'ils étaient en danger ou sous la menace d'un coup comme celui-ci**. 

**- Oui, mais je ne m'explique toujours pas comment ils ont eu nos adresses. D'abord la mienne, personne ne sait où j'habite chez les moldus, je ne vois pas où ils auraient pu les trouver et encore moins la tienne**. 

Hermione venait de les rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée et se joignit à leur conversation.

**- Je ne vois que deux endroits où ils auraient pu se les procurer : dans les registres de Poudlard ou ceux du ministère de la magie. A part ces deux organismes personne ne connaît nos adresses à moins que nous ne les ayons fournis nous-même**. 

**- Alors il y a un espion au ministère ?** Demanda naïvement Ron.

**- Et pas qu'un seul à mon avis, le ministère est infiltré souvient toi de ce qu'ont dit ton père et Dumbledore, et puis avec cet incompétent de Fudge**. 

**- Non, Harry, je ne pense pas que la fuite provienne du ministère. D'après ce que j'ai lu.. .. **Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel, Hermione et sa manie des livres, mais elle leur avait plus d'une fois sauver la mise grâce à ça, alors ils l'écoutèrent patiemment. 

**- D'après ce que j'ai lu les registres sont dans une salle gardée en permanence par un Auror et je doute qu'ils soient corrompus le professeur Dumbledore semble placer une grande confiance en eux**. 

- **Alors il ne reste qu'un seul endroit.**

- **Poudlard, dirent-ils à l'unisson.** Puis Ron reprit. 

- **Il y a un espion à l'école, quelqu'un de haut placé pouvant avoir accès aux archives de Mc Gonnagal, un professeur ? Rogue !!!**

- **Non je ne crois pas non plus, il a beau nous détester il ne trahirait pas la confiance du directeur et s'il avait été forc de faire ça on aurait été prévenu. Mais c'est que tu réfléchis quand tu veux toi,** le taquina hermione. 

Harry hasarda une question : 

**- Euh pourquoi dans les archives de Mc Gonagall ? **

- **Parce que les seules personnes possédant ces renseignements sont les directeurs des maisons. Quelque fois les préfets en chef voire même les préfets peuvent demander d'accéder à ces données mais c'est exceptionnel**. 

Les cerveaux de Ron et Harry tournaient à mille à l'heure et ils s'écrièrent en même temps : 

**- MALFOY !!!!!!!!!! **

**- Mais bien sûr, **poursuivit Harry**, il a du se débrouiller pour pouvoir accéder aux archives de Mc Gonnagall et connaître nos adresses et en bon fils qu'il est, il est allé tout répéter à son père ! **

- **Il est encore plus dangereux que ce qu'il parait, cette année plus qu'une autre il va falloir se méfier de lui**. 

- **Oui.** » Ils regardaient tous trois leurs pieds ne sachant quoi trouver dans cette fabuleuse contemplation. Puis Harry reprit. 

- **Bon il est temps que j'y aille, un mois avec les Dursley il n'y a rien de plus alléchant**, ironisa-t-il. **A bientôt vous deux.**

Et il sortit de la demeure de son parrain, il se retourna une dernière fois pour fixer sans sa mémoire la façade. Il sortit le portoloin de sa poche que Dumbledore avait redirigé la veille une fois de plus et le toucha du bout des doigts, après quelques secondes il se retrouva dans le placard sous l'escalier de la maison de son oncle. 


	10. Pétunia Dursley

Vous croirez jamais ce qui arrive ils ont bloqué mon compteur de reviews à 23 alors quez je suis sûre qu'il devrait y en avoir 25! Comment ça il n'y a pas d'erreur ? Ah...

Bon c'est décidé je passe à l'écriture HTML pour pouvoir garder ma mise en page faite sous word donc petit à petit je vais remplacer les autres pages. J'espère que cela sera plus facile et surtout plus agréable à lire!!! Place aux réponses aux reviews : 

**Potter-68** : Toujours fidèle au poste? Ca me fait plaisir de recevoir un tit mot à chaque chapitre c'est très encourageant merci.

**Dreamoon** : A toi aussi merci de poster une review par chapitre ça fait super plaisir.

**Alpo** : Pas de problème, rappelle le moi et je t'enverrai directement mon fichier word, merci pour tes encouragements, je suis très flatté que tu veuille emmener ma fic au fin fond de l'Italie. Elle va voyager comme ça mais tu préfèrerais pas m'emmener moi en Italie ? J'ai jamais vu ce pays, et je te promet je prends pas beaucoup de place dans une valise : ) Bon tant pis j'irai quand je vendrai mes propres livres et que je serait célèbres pour mes romans ; ) 

**Calimerotte : **Je sais que tu me lis toujours même si tu n'as pas tout le temps la possibilité de me laisser des petits mots, alors de gros zoubis rien que pour toi parce que tu me supportes touts les jours pendant les longues heures de cours et pour me faire pardonner de pas y être beaucoup allé cette semaine (je te jure que c'était indépendamment de ma volonté!!!).

Pour les autres qui n'ont pas le temps ou l'envie ou autre chose de m'écrire des reviews mais qui me lisent quand même, bon bon, d'accord j'arrête de faire ma prétentieuse pour tout ceux qui me lisaient j'espère que c'est encore le cas et que ça vous plait toujours autant !! 

Allez nouveau défi pour le prochain chapitre atteindre les 30 reviews je suis persuadé que vous pouvez le faire!! Et si vous y arrivez je mettrai un chapitre plus long :) Euh si mes blablas de début de page vous embêtes n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Allez place au chapitre suivant en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant.

**Pétunia Dursley**

- **«Aie ! Ca fait mal ! » **

Harry venait d'arriver sur une des étagères qui composait le minuscule placard et sous son poids elle s'était fendue et avait craquée, il avait atterri sur le dos, le bois lui rentrant légèrement dans les côtes. Cette situation était des plus inconfortables, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de se redresser et de sortir du réduit. Il était prés de 10 h 30, et on était le premier Août, c'était le premier jour des congés de son oncle, ce mois d'été allait être éprouvant. Mais la première personne qu'il rencontra dans la cuisine fut sa tante qui était occupé à nettoyer l'évier. Il s'avança dans la pièce : 

- **Bonjour**. 

- **Bonjour Harry, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre, tu as déjeun ? **

- **Euh...Oui merci. **

- **Très bien**. »Elle reprit consciencieusement son travail. 

N'ayant visiblement plus rien à lui dire, Harry laissa sa tante et repartit vers l'escalier dans le but de monter dans sa chambre. Mais son cousin l'aperçut et se mit à crier en allant vers son père : 

- **«Harry est rentré papa, Harry est rentr**. » 

La voix tonitruante de son oncle ne tarda guère à se faire entendre : 

- **«Poooter !! **

- **Oui, mon oncle ? **

- **Où étais-tu passer hier ? » **

Harry soupira, à peine rentré il devait subir les foudres de l'oncle Vernon, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui apporter de savoir où il était la veille 

- **«On refuse de répondre ?** Un rictus de victoire apparaissait sur le visage bouffi de son oncle, **on se sent suffisamment important dans son monde pour envoyer des subalternes nous avertir de son absence ?**

- **Alors laisse moi te dire qu'ici tu n'es personne, et si jamais tu nous envois encore une de ces étranges personnes pour faire parvenir tes messages tu le regretteras amèrement jeune homme, tu peux me croire**. » 

C'était donc ça, l'oncle Vernon n'avait pas apprécié de recevoir la visite de Percy, il devait se rappeler encore de la fois où Mr Weasley et ses fils avaient atterri dans la cheminée. Le jeune Weasley était juste passé prévenir qu'Harry ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain mais cette visite n'avait fait que renforcer la haine de son oncle. 

- **«Tu m'entends ? J'interdis qu'une autre de ces personnes... bizarres ne mette les pieds chez moi. **

- **Je leur demanderai de ne plus venir ici. Répondit laconiquement Harry**. 

- **Et tu crois que tu va t'en tirer comme ça ? Je ne vais pas te lâcher de tout le mois, tu va m'avoir sur le dos vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et crois moi je veillerai à ce que tu ne t'écarte pas du droit chemin. Tu aura des corvées tous les jours : tu te chargeras chaque matin du petit déjeuner puis tu aideras ta tante au ménage ensuite tu mettras la table et tu prépareras le repas de midi**... 

Un sourire apparaissait sur le visage du jeune homme au fur et à mesure que son oncle lui annonçait les corvées et l'interrompit : 

- « **Tu sembles oublier mon oncle la petite conversation que tu as eu sur le quai de la gare avec mes amis. Certes je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie majeure, mais eux le peuvent de plus je peux toujours utiliser les sorts mineurs**. » Acheva-t-il avec un air de défi et un sourire goguenard estampillé sur son visage 

- « **Alors je ne ferai ni le petit déjeuner ni le repas de midi pas plus que je n'aiderai ma tante à faire le ménage.**

- **Même si c'est moi qui te le demande ? » **

En entendant son mari et son neveu, la tante Pétunia avait quitté la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon et voir ce qui se passait. Vernon et Harry était en pleine conversation et le ton montait vite, aussi pour éviter tout débordement elle préféra aller calmer le jeu.

Depuis quelque temps elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle devenait aimable avec son neveu elle n'arrivait plus à être distante et cassante avec lui. Il lui rappelait tellement sa sœur, ou peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir vu la maison de sa mère en revenant de la gare qui avait fait remonter de vieux souvenir. 

Le trente juin dernier, il y avait des embouteillages dans Londres, pour éviter les bouchons son mari était passé par des routes secondaires ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps inutilement. Ils avaient empruntés la route du Sud passant par Suthley puis traversant Westbrook pour enfin longer le village de Parwerson. C'était la qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'elle était jeune dans la demeure familiale avec cette sœur bizarre qu'elle détestait, et ses parents qui n'en avait que pour Lily la petite sorcière. Mais, fait plus étrange encore elle avait cru apercevoir sa mère devant leur ancienne maison, or elle était supposé avoir trouvé la mort en même temps que sa fille chérie dans l'attaque de la maison de cette dernière. Cette vision la hantait encore et revenait même la troubler certaines nuits dans son sommeil. Il était impossible que ce fut sa mère et pourtant cette femme lui ressemblait étrangement, certes les cheveux n'était plus de la même couleur mais avec 15 ans de plus cela était normal. Le port de tête, la démarche, tout lui ressemblait plus elle y repensait et plus cela lui semblait réel : elle avait vraiment vu sa mère. Elle était accompagnée par ces gens bizarres : les sorciers, et cela l'avait quelque peu refroidi dans ses recherches. Le seul pouvant lui donner des réponses était son neveu, mais elle n'osait pas lui demander de répondre à ses questions. Elle devait bien se l'avouer elle avait peur d'entendre la réponse et puis après toutes ses années de négligence il refuserait sûrement de l'informer. Serait-ce un début de remords qu'elle commençait à ressentir, son estomac se contractant sous cette idée. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, il devait payer les fautes que ses parents avaient commises. A cause de la stupidité de sa sœur et de son mari elle s'était retrouvée un beau matin avec un enfant de plus à élever sans même qu'on lui demande son avis. Et ce professeur loufoque : Dumbledore qui lui avait rendu visite peu de temps après pour conclure un pacte. Elle n'en avait jamais parler à Vernon, lui qui voulait déjà placer Harry dans un orphelinat, elle avait du insister pour le garder sans mentionner l'accord qu'elle avait conclu. Aujourd'hui il était le seul à pouvoir lui enlever ses doutes sur la mort de sa mère, elle devait pouvoir l'approcher et lui poser des questions sans que Vernon ne se doute de rien ou puisse les entendre. Elle avait été plus aimable avec lui durant ce mois de Juillet et elle savait qu'en étant seule avec lui elle pourrait l'amadouer et obtenir toutes les réponses qu'elle souhaitait. L'occasion s'était présenté lorsque son mari avait assigné les corvées à son neveu et que celui-ci les avait refusé. Elle était intervenue afin que la situation ne dégénère et avait profité de cette occasion pour avoir des moments seule avec son neveu, maintenant elle attendait la réponse de ce dernier. 

A l'intervention de sa tante, Harry s'était retourné vers elle et la fixait afin de pouvoir lire sur son visage qu'elles étaient ses intentions. Mais à première vue elle semblait sincère et demandait de l'aide pour les taches ménagères. Ce n'était pas Dudley et encore moins son mari qui se proposerait pour lui donner un coup de main. Aussi décida-t-il d'accepter afin de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette soudaine amabilité et peut-être l'amener à le rester avec lui. Ils seraient seul le matin, cela lui éviterait de rester cloîtré toute la journée dans sa chambre et cela lui permettrait de discuter avec sa tante et de la gagner à sa cause. 

- **« Dans ce cas j'aiderai ma tante pour les taches ménagères tous les matins**. » 

Puis il se retourna, monta rapidement les escaliers et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour changer d'habits. Il mit un vieux pantalon de Dudley ainsi qu'un t-shirt trop long et rapiécé et redescendit dans la cuisine pour s'atteler au travail.

Il prit une éponge et commença à frotter à l'endroit où sa tante, qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, s'était arrêtée. L'oncle Vernon les avait également rejoint à la cuisine, il s'était installé sur une chaise en disant : 

- « **Et n'oublie pas mon garçon je te surveille**. 

- **Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?** » Marmonna-t-il entre ses lèvres pour que personne ne l'entende. 

Mais sa tante ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, plusieurs fois elle dit à son mari qu'il la gênait dans son ménage mais ce dernier ne semblant pas avoir l'intention de bouger de son siège elle dut avoir recours à d'autre moyen et l'envoya faire quelques courses à la supérette du coin. Harry se retrouva seul avec sa tante en toute tranquillité son oncle ayant dit à son fils de l'accompagner. Une heure après le début du nettoyage un pop se fit entendre dans la salle à manger, intrigué Harry se demanda qui avait bien pu transplaner dans la maison et remercia intérieurement sa tante qui avait eu la bonne idée d'éloigner son oncle. Ce qui était somme toute assez inhabituel et ils se promit de lui poser la question après. Une voix s'éleva de la pièce voisine : 

- **Harry ? **

- **Professeur Dumbledore ? **Répondit Harry en se précipitant dans le couloir**, mais que faites vous ici ? **

- **Ahh Bonjour Harry**. 

- **Bon.. .. Bonjour**. 

- **Bonjour Pétunia**. 

- ** Bonjour professeur**. » 

Décidément sa tante en connaissait plus long sur le monde des sorciers qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose plusieurs questions finalement ces matinées de ménage seul avec elle n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, il aurait tout le loisir de lui demander ce qu'il voulait savoir et encore une fois c'était sa tante qu'il lui fallait remercier. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit pourquoi soudain sa tante se mettait à être aimable avec lui, à chercher du temps où elle pourrait être seule en sa compagnie si ce n'était parce qu'elle avait elle aussi des questions à lui poser. 

- « **C'était donc ça.** »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dit cette frase à voix haute. 

- « **Quoi donc ?** Demanda le vieux professeur 

- **Rien.. .. Rien d'important**. » 

Dumbledore porta sur lui un regard pénétrant et il se sentit coupable de lui cacher quelque chose, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas l'inverse. 

Il venait de trouver la réponse au comportement étrange que sa tante avait eu depuis qu'ils étaient revenu de la gare de King Cross. Lorsqu'ils étaient passé près de ce petit village elle avait poussé une exclamation de surprise et avait fait arrêter la voiture mais le temps que l'oncle Vernon freine elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait repartir après être devenu aussi pâle qu'un vampire. Et depuis ce jour elle n'avait plus été vraiment la même. 

Harry reprit ses esprits et demanda : 

- **« Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici, professeur ? » **

Un sourire coupable s'afficha sur son visage et il dit sur un ton d'excuse : 

- « **Je devais te donner ces lettres hier mais avec les testaments et ton anniversaire j'ai complètement oubli**. » 

Et il lui tendit plusieurs plis cacheté qu'Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir, pendant qu'il les parcourait du regard Dumbledore ajouta. 

** - « Et comme tu était sensé répondre avant hier soir je vais rester attendre tes réponses et je les apporterai moi même en expliquant que c'est ma faute si elles ont du retard. Minerva ne devrait pas trop m'en vouloir**. » Acheva-t-il sur un air contrit. 


	11. BUSEs

**Fluminia : **Hahaha je savais que tu étais là et que tu lisais, t'en fait pas dès que tu sors ta fic sur fanfic, je te ferai une pub d'enfer !!! Merci de m'encourager toujours aussi vivement.

D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me faire un peu de pub, ça ne fait jamais de mal quelques reviewers de plus :)

**Potter-68** : kikou contente de voir que tu suis toujours et que ça te plait encore voilà la suite après un peu de retard sur la programmation mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Si si je te jures j'attendais qu'on me prête le cinquième volume d'Harry Potter pour vérifier des données et éviter ainsi des coquilles. Merci pour tes constants encouragements

**Alpo** : Po besoin d'un sort je suis naturellement petite : ) Hé hé faut bien que ça serve pour une fois. Merci pour tes encouragements voilà le onzième chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise.

**Maelle** : Bienvenue à toi, j'espère que les chapitres suivant te plairont autant que ces trois premiers, encore merci pour ta chanson.

Bon voilà j'ai traqué et débusqué toutes les fautes de frappes, de mises en page (bienque là cela ne soit pas encore gagner), les fautes d'orthographe et j'espère que je les ai toutes eues sinon dites le moi je les traquerai sans relâche !!!!

Bon dernier problème les sauts de lignes c'est pas encore ça mais je ne désespère pas de trouver la solution un jour.

Allez l'objectif du chapitre maintenant : atteindre les 35 reviews, je sais que vous pouvez le faire, vous n'en êtes jamais loin, un petit effort et c'est gagné. On fait un marché vous m'inondez de reviews et je vous inonderai de chapitres !!!! C'est réglo non ?

Bref après ces quelques jours d'attente voici la suite que vous attendez tous (enfin j'espère : )) Le chapitre suivant !!!!! 

**B.U.S.E.s**

Le premier parchemin était une lettre de l'école l'informant qu'il entrait en sixième année et que la rentrée étant fixée au premier septembre ils attendaient sa réponse au plus tard le 31 juillet. Le départ aurait lieu sur la voie 9¾ où le Poudlard express partirait à onze heures pétantes. Harry espérait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème pour prendre le train il n'avait pas envie que le fait de le louper ne devienne une habitude, bien qu'il ne soit rien arrivé les deux années précédentes.

Il déplia la lettre l'accompagnant et découvrit la liste des livres pour la nouvelle année :

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 6)_, de Miranda Fauconnette.

_L'art subtile et délicat des potions_, de Arsenius Beaulitron.

_Dictionnaire des ingrédients, _de Helga Recense

_Le manuel des duel_, de Bathilda Kram

_Les sortilèges interdit, comment s'en préserver ? _de Charles Rienepass

_Manuel de Métamorphose avanc_, de Emeric G. Chang

_Devenir Auror : tout un métier_, de Alastor Maugrey

_Technique de traque et de repérage_, de Alastor maugrey

_Technique d'occlumencie pour débutant_, de Charles Rienepass

- « **Ca fait beaucoup de livre tout ça**, » soupira Harry pensant déjà à l'emploi du temps surchargé qu'il allait avoir. Il revint quelques instant sur sa liste de livres.

- **J'ignorais que Maugrey avait écrit des livres**.

- **Quand il était plus jeune, oui, c'était un Auror réputé et très doué, ses livres font aujourd'hui référence**.

- **Je n'ai même pas remarqué son nom sur la couverture le jour où il m'a offert un exemplaire de _Devenir Auror : tout un métier._**

- **Il faut dire que tu étais légèrement troublé pas les évènements de la journée. **L'excusa le professeur.

Puis il déplia une troisième lettre elle portait également un sceau de Poudlard et elle semblait aussi officielle que sa lettre de rentrée scolaire. Il pensa, à juste titre, qu'elle contenait les résultat de ses B.U.S.E.s et hésita à l'ouvrir, c'est finalement la main tremblante qu'il décacheta le parchemin. Il ferma les yeux et déroula le parchemin, inspira profondément et les rouvrit pour lire le parchemin.

Epreuve théorique d'enchantements : Optimal

Epreuve pratique d'enchantements : Effort exceptionnel

Epreuve théorique de Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel

Epreuve pratique de Métamorphose : Optimal

Epreuve théorique de botanique : Acceptable

Epreuve pratique de botanique : Acceptable

Epreuve théorique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal

Epreuve pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal

Epreuve théorique de Potion : Optimal

Epreuve pratique de Potion : Effort exceptionnel

Epreuve théorique de soins aux créatures magiques : Acceptable

Epreuve pratique de soins aux créatures magiques : Effort exceptionnel

Epreuve théorique d'Astronomie : Acceptable

Epreuve pratique d'Astronomie : Acceptable

Epreuve pratique de Divination : Déplorable

Epreuve théorique d'histoire de la magie : Piètre

Quatorze B.U.S.E.s sur seize dont cinq avec la mention optimal c'était pas si mal que ça, mais Harry ne voyait que l'effort exceptionnel qu'il avait reçut en épreuve pratique de Potion. Adieu tous ses rêves, il ne pourrait pas exercer le même métier que son père et c'était une déception de plus. Il aurait aimé devenir Auror. _Auror, Auror_.. Il reprit le parchemin où figurait sa liste de livre, il n'avait pas rêvé il y a avait bien les livres au programme de la pré-formation pour devenir Auror. Il se rapprocha du professeur Dumbledore et lui demanda :

- « **Professeur, je crois qu'il y a une erreur avec ma liste de livre**.

- **Comment ça ? Montres la moi**. »

Le vieux directeur parcouru à son tour la liste des livres, il la lu même deux fois pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper et lui répondit avec une sourire plein de malice.

- « **Je ne vois aucune erreur**.

- **Mais professeur, ce sont les livres pour le programme d'Auror or je n'ai eu qu'un E en pratique de Potion le professeur Rogue n'accepte que les élèves ayant obtenu un O, il y a forcement une erreur**. »

Le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit et il expliqua enfin :

- **« Je ne suis pas sans ignorer mon cher Harry la vie dure que vous fait mener Séverus et il a raison les temps sont durs et chacun de vous doit être capable de se défendre avec efficacité. Mais compte tenu de ta position toi plus que tout autre tu dois être capable de te défendre et beaucoup mieux qu'efficacement c'est pour cette raison que je souhaite que tu suives ces cours. Disons que c'est une faveur que je t'accorde, j'espère que tu me montreras que j'ai eu raison. **

Un sourire déterminé était apparu sur son visage, même s'il savait que les cours de potion allait être un véritable enfer après ça.

- « **Et si tu ouvrais la dernière lettre**. Suggéra le vieil homme.

- **Euh oui...**

Et il s'empressa de décacheter la troisième lettre portant le sceau de Poudlard, la parcourut des yeux et dit :

- **Là il faut vraiment que je m'assoie, ça devient de plus en plus fou. **

Il relut le parchemin plus lentement :

_Cher Monsieur Potter _

_Vous avez été désigné pour reprendre le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Grifondor. La quasi totalité de l 'équipe ayant quitté le château du fait de la fin de leur études, vous devrez tenir une séance de recrutement la deuxième semaine de la rentrée afin d'être prêt au plus tôt. _

_Ayez l'obligeance de nous faire parvenir votre réponse au plus tard le 31 juillet afin de prévenir Monsieur Wesley en cas de refus. _

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Directrice de la maison de Griffondor _

Capitaine de l'équipe mais c'est formidable, pensa-t-il au premier abord, il va falloir que je recrute presque entièrement une nouvelle équipe, ça va être dur de gagner cette année, surtout si Ron n'est pas à l'aise. Il demanderait l'aide de son ami pour le recrutement des futur joueurs il connaissaient le Quidditch depuis plus longtemps que lui, il serait sûrement d'une aide précieuse. Et puis son avis serait important puisqu'il était le seul autre joueur de l'équipe, cela était une grande responsabilité d'être capitaine mais il se sentait prêt à l'assumer.

- **« Je vais être capitaine**, dit-il rêveusement.

- **Oui, et Minerva espère qu'elle ne s'est pas trompé dans son choix et que vous ferez un bon capitaine. Qui plus est vous aurez cette année et la suivante pour former votre remplaçant à ce haut poste**.

- ** Je ferais de mon mieux**.

- **Je l'espère, Harry. Et si tu me donnais tes réponses il est temps que je retourne au collège. **

- **Euh... Oui... Oui ... De suite. J'accepte le poste de capitaine et de revenir à Poudlard par contre comment je ferai pour acheter toutes ces fournitures ? La maison est toujours surveillée je ne peux pas sortir**.

- **Donne moi ta liste je la passerai à Madame Weasley et elle fera le nécessaire**.

- **Merci**.

- **De rien, bon il est temps que j'y aille, j'ai assez traîné comme ça, Harry on se revoit à la rentrée. Au revoir Pétunia**.

- **Au revoir professeur** », dirent en chœur Harry et sa tante.

Après le départ du directeur un long silence s'installa et se fut sa tante qui le rompit la première :

- « **Et si nous nous remettions au travail ?**

- **Allons-y**. » Et il repartit d'un pas traînant en direction de la cuisine.

Cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'ils s'étaient attelés au ménage et sa tante n'avait pas décoché un mot. Harry attendait patiemment qu'elle entame la conversation afin qu'il puisse, par la suite, lui poser ses questions.

Pétunia frottait énergiquement le même morceau de paillasse depuis bientôt dix minutes cherchant par tous les moyens comment aborder le sujet délicat qui la turlupiner. Cinq minutes plus tard elle prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

- « **Harry ?**

- **Oui ?** _Elle parle je vais savoir ce qu'elle voulait._

- **Je voudrais que tu réponde à une question**.

- **Laquelle ?**

- **Tu te souviens quand on est rentré de la gare au début de l'ét ?**

- **Oui**.

- **J'ai dit à Vernon de s'arrêter brusquement.**

- **Oui je me souviens mais où veux tu en venir ?** _Ce qu'elle pouvait le faire durer qu'elle pose sa question et qu'on en parle plus._

- **Et bien en fait, j'ai cru voir ma mère accompagnée par des sorciers. Je sais que c'est impossible elle est morte il y a des années. Mais maintenant j'ai un doute, je suis retourné devant la maison où j'ai cru la voir deux jour après mais il n'y avait personne. Alors est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? Est-ce que dans ton monde tu as entendu parler d'elle ou de quelque chose à son sujet**. »

_C'était donc ça, elle lui aurait posé cette question deux jours plus tôt il aurait été incapable de répondre mais aujourd'hui c'était différent._ Il était en train de se demander s'il devait lui répondre ou non, la laisser dans l'ignorance pour se venger des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi toutes ces années. Mais il se ravisa et jugea préférable de lui dire la vérité afin de consolider le peu de relation qu'il venait d'établir avec sa tante.

- **« En fait je ne l'ai appris qu'hier mais elle est encore vivante**. »

Pétunia Dursley s'était arrêté dans ses travaux et elle respirait avec peine, sa mère était toujours vivante. Toutes ces années où elle en avait voulu à sa sœur d'abord parce qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle retenait toute l'attention de ses parents et ensuite parce qu'elle avait tué leur mère. Elle articula avec peine :

- « **Et... Et où... Est-elle... Maintenant**.

- **Dans un hôpital de sorcier, lorsque mes parents ont été tué elle a été également attaquée mon père a tenté de la protéger et il en est mort, seulement elle a reçu trop de mauvais sort et elle a perdu l'esprit. C'est tout ce que je sait du moins c'est tout ce qu'on m'a dit**.

- **On ne t'a pas dit à quel hôpital elle était ?**

- **Elle est à Ste Mangouste à Londres**.

- **Tu crois qu'on me laisserait la voir ? »** Sa voix était devenue un murmure, des larmes coulait sur ses joues. Harry n'avait jamais vu sa tante dans cet état.

- « **Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un s'y opposerait on pourra.. .. »**

Mais sa phrase resta en suspend car au même instant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et la voix de l'oncle Vernon se fit entendre dans toutes la maison :

- «**On est rentré Pétunia. On ramène tes courses.**

- **Surtout n'en parle pas à ton oncle »**, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille d'Harry juste avant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de la main et de reprendre contenance avant que son mari n'entre dans la pièce.

- « **Aucun risque la dessus**, répondit-il.

- **Tu peux remonter dans ta chambre c'est finit pour ce matin**. » Reprit-elle le ton plus cassant et méprisant que jamais. 

D'abord surpris par ce revirement de comportement puis voyant les éclairs dans ces yeux Harry comprit vite qu'il valait mieux lui obéir pour éviter des ennuis.

Il remonta donc dans sa chambre où il y passa le plus clair du temps ne descendant que lorsqu'on l'appelait pour manger.

Ce manège dura tout le mois d'Août il se levait de bonne heure déjeunait puis se mettait au ménage avec sa tante avec qui il discutait lorsqu'elle réussissait à éloigner son mari et son fils de la maison mais surtout du canapé et de la télé. Il remontait dans sa chambre après ses corvées et ne revenait au rez-de-chaussée que pour les repas.

La veille du départ pour le Poudlard express Pétunia réussit à envoyer son mari et son fils faire des courses une fois de plus dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte elle demanda à Harry :

- « **Comment fait-on pour aller à l'hôpital des sorcier.. .. ? Comment as-tu dit qu'il s'appelait déj ?**

- **Ste Mangouste**.

- **Oui voilà.**

- **Et bien il faut se rendre à Londres, l'hôpital se situe dans le centre ville. Tu dois te rendre au magasin : « Purge & Pionce Ltd. C'est un grand bâtiment de briques rouges fermé pour rénovation mais en fait c'est la clinique des sorciers. Tu dois te pencher sur la vitrine et dire à qui tu vient rendre visite, un mannequin particulièrement moche est sur la devanture du magasin. Puis il suffit de passer à travers la vitre qui est en réalité une fausse vitrine, c'est une sorte de grand rideau.** **Tu n'auras qu'à te rendre au quatrième étage c'est la qu'est… qu'elle est.»**

Il ne savait trop comment l'appeler s'il devait dire grand-mère, mémé ou mamie ou encore granny.

- « **D'accord merci**. »

C'est ainsi que s'achevèrent les vacances, Harry ne savait pas encore comment il se rendrait à la voix 9 ¾ avec tous ces mangemorts qui surveillaient la demeure des Dursley. Et c'est en imaginant les différentes possibilités qu'il s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain matin. 


	12. Poudlard express

**Fluminia **: Hé hé hé oui je suis sadique !!!! : ) Mais c'est pour ton bien. Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**Dreamoon** : Tu as raison, il y en a qui traîne !!!!!!! Et je ne citerai pas de nom pour n'offenser personne et puis si je vais tout balancer !!! C'est toi qui traînasse, je veux la suite de ta fic !!!!!!! Tu sais les cours de potion ça peut toujours être pire : ) Fait moi confiance. En attendant voilà le douzième chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les autres.

Bon voilà après tous les petits problèmes qu' a eu fanfiction je vous poste mon chapitre suivant en espérant qu'i vous plaise.

Suis un peu déçu par mon compte de reviews mais en même temps je peux être sûre que ceux qui me review c'est parce qu'ils trouvent ma fic vraiment bien et non pour me faire plaisir. Mais bon je me demande comment font certaines personne qui au bout de 10 chapitres ont déjà plus de 100 reviews !! Ils sont trop fort pour moi ceux-là.

Après ma petite sélection de la semaine : pour ceux qui sont en panne de lecture ou les petits nouveaux qui ne savant pas encore quoi lire voici qu'elles fic j'apprécie :

_Harry Potter et la fille du phénix_ _de Holly Safer_

_La vie continue de Liza Black _

_Tyffen de Dreamoon _

Voilà je vous en met trois cette semaine je vous en donnerai trois autres la semaine prochaine. Ce sont toutes trois des fic en cours mais je les ai trouvé plutôt intéressante et surtout assez bien écrite.

Voili gros zoubis et bonne lecture à tous voilà le chapitre suivant en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant.

*******************************************************

Poudlard Express 

Il se réveilla de bonne heure, depuis quelque temps maintenant il ne faisait plus de cauchemars et sa cicatrice ne le faisait plus souffrir. Cela était étonnant mais il ne s'en formalisa pas il préférait profiter de ces instants sans souffrance, c'était en quelque sorte des vacances pendant les vacances. Il sauta au bas de son lit et entreprit de se laver et de s'habiller, fin prêt il descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Son oncle venait de se réveiller déduisit –il de la tête enfariné qu'il arborait et sa tante était attelé devant la cuisinière comme chaque matin. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il lança un vigoureux :

- **Bonjour ! **

- **Bonjour mon garçon**, répondit son oncle avec un franc sourire.

Harry se crispa, ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon, la bonne humeur de son oncle était souvent synonyme de mauvaise journée pour lui.

- **Sais-tu pourquoi je suis de si bonne humeur ce matin ? C'est parce qu'on est le 31 Août, **poursuivit-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à la question qu'il avait pos**. Et dans quelques heures tu disparaîtras de ma vue pour une longue année, bien entendu tu ne rentreras pas pour noël ni pour aucune autre vacances !! **

- **Bien entendu. **

- **Bien, très bien**. L'oncle Vernon soupira d'aise et reprit la contemplation de son journal.

- **Brouillés ou au plat ? **

- **Pardon ?** Harry s'était retourné vers sa tante.

- **Tes œufs, tu les veux brouillés ou au plat ? Dépêche toi j'ai pas toute la journée.. Ohh.. Et puis tu te les feras tout seul !**

Et elle partit s'asseoir sur le siège libre en face de son mari, elle n'était pas la plus aimable du monde mais depuis ces dernières semaines elle le laissait tranquille et ne le rabrouait plus à chaque parole même en présence de son mari ou de son fils.

Il finit de cuire ses œufs, se dépêcha de les manger et remonta instantanément dans sa chambre pour attendre l'heure de partir.

Il était un peu plus de huit heures trente, Harry vérifia ses bagages pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Quand il eut finit il regarda à nouveau son réveil qui affichait neuf heures, si le temps passait à cet allure il allait dépérir avant de partir. Il s'assit sur son lit et entrepris d'attendre mais l'inaction n'était pas vraiment son for cinq minutes plus tard il se levait et faisait les cents pas à côté de son lit. Quand il regarda à nouveau le réveil il était neuf heures treize, il s'affala sur son lit en maugréant :

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire je vais finir par louper mon train moi !! **

Il vérifia une fois encore ses bagages, il commença par sa grosse valise et regarda un à un ses livres de cours des années précédentes. Il compta ses robes : quatre pour la semaine plus une tenue de soirée, puis se pencha sur son chaudron, ses plumes et ses rouleaux de parchemin. Il vérifia une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas oublié ses devoirs de vacances, que son balai était bien calé et qu'il ne se casserait pas durant le voyage, tâta sa poche pour sentir sa baguette puis referma le tout. Et ses yeux dérivèrent vers le cadran de son réveil, il eut l'impression qu'il avait été ensorcelé afin que le temps passe plus lentement, en effet il n'affichait que neuf heures trente-deux. Il était sûr que cela lui prendrai au moins une demi-heure si ce n'est trois quart d'heure pour faire le tour de tous ses bagages. Mais apparemment ses possessions étaient plus maigre que ce qu'il s'imaginait, cela ne lui avait en tout et pour tout pris que dix-neuf minutes. Il regarda s'égrainer les minutes, tombant dans la torpeur : Neuf heures trente-trois… Neuf heures trente-quatre… Neuf heures trente-cinq… Neuf heures trente-six… Neuf heures trente-sept… Il se leva d'un bond en criant :

- « **Ahhhhhhhhh… Je suis en train de devenir fou ici. »**

Et il recommença à faire des va et viens autour de son lit jetant des coups d'œil à intervalle régulier à son réveil. Et il vit passer de cette manière neuf heures quarante-cinq, dix heures puis dix heures et quart. Il commençait réellement à s'affoler il allait bientôt être dix heures et demi et personne n'était venu le chercher ou ne lui avait dit comment se rendre à la voix neuf trois quart. De plus il lui était formellement interdit de mettre un orteil dehors de ce fait ce n'était pas sa famille qui aurait dû le conduire à la gare. Alors comment Dumbledore s'attendait-il à ce qu'il se rende la bas ??!!!

- **Cette fois c'est sûr je vais le rater, dit-il en regardant pour la énième fois son réveil, il est dix heure trente passé et je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais arriver là… Bas.** Acheva-t-il après avoir entendu un pop et de voir apparaître Dobby.

- **Dobby ??!! C'est encore toi qui m'empêche de rejoindre le train ?** Demanda-t-il sur un air de menace et se remémorant les évènements de la deuxième année.

- **Non ce n'est pas Dobby cette fois –ci, Dobby est juste venu donner une lettre à Harry Potter de la part de son nouveau maî… de la part de celui qui emploie Dobby. **

- **Donne-la moi Dobby, donne-la moi de suite ! C'est un ordre**.

- **Avant Dobby doit réduire les valises pour que Harry Potter puisse les transporter sans encombre, elles reprendront leur taille normale une fois que vous serez dans le train**.

Et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait il pointa son doigt vers les bagages et les réduisit Harry s'en saisit et les glissa dans sa poche.

- **Alors cette lettre Dobby, je vais finir par rater mon train**, il jeta un regard fébrile à son réveil : onze moins le quart.

- **Voilà, voilà Harry Potter est bien press**.

- **Allez Dobby** !! Harry trépignait littéralement sur place.

L'elfe de maison lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir, il découvrit à l'intérieur le billet de train pour le Poudlard express, il leva les yeux de l'enveloppe pour les porter sur Dobby.

- **Ceci est votre portoloin pour vous rendre à la gare de Londres, Dobby espère que vous ferez un bon voyage mais**…

Et avant que il n'ait pu ajouter un mot Harry toucha le billet de train et une sensation familière l'envahi : le crochet au ventre, le tourbillonnement et l'arrivée sur le parvis de la gare le nez sur les dalles et L'horloge de la gare qui indiquait onze heures moins dix.

- **Je déteste les portoloins, vivement que je sache transplaner** !!

Il courut à perdre haleine il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes avant le départ du train. Il dépassa ainsi les voies 7 et 8 et arriva entre les voie 9 et 10, il se dirigea rapidement vers le troisième pilier entre ces deux voies s'élança un bon coup et le traversa sans encombre. Mais alors qu'il arrivait ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, des dizaines de Mangemorts étaient là des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Des Aurors et certains parents protégeaient le train où s'étaient réfugiés leurs enfants ils faisaient face avec bravoure mais certains tombaient sous le surnombre d'ennemi. Puis il entendit crier un des ennemis, il reconnut la voix de Lestrange.

- **Vous deux, attrapez Potter et tuez le !!!! **

Une fois de plus il était la cible, il sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique pour se défendre et même avec elle il se sentait désarmé. Puis une autre voix lui vint celle la plus familière :

- **Molly, protèges Harry il vient d'arriver, dépêches toi. **

C'était Arthur Weasley il était au prise avec le mari Lestrange et voyant celui-ci baisser sa garde une demi-seconde et porter un regard sur le côté, il fit de même et aperçut le jeune homme.

Harry vit deux énormes monticules noirs lui foncer dessus, il n'avait nulle part où se cacher et pas d'échappatoire possible. Ses deux assaillants couraient vers lui et déjà jetaient les sorts de DOLORIS qu'il évita en plongeant rapidement d'un côté puis de l'autre en un magnifique roulé-boulé. Il bénissait les heures d'entraînements qu'il avait subit les années précédentes et qui lui avait donné assez de souplesse et de rapidité pour éviter les attaques. Il leva bien haut sa baguette prêt à se défendre mais à ce moment là ses amis quittèrent le train et vinrent se placer devant lui juste au moment ou les deux Mangemorts arrivaient à sa hauteur.

- **Il faudra me passer sur corps si vous voulez tuer Harry**, intervint Ron.

- **Et sur le mien également**, ajouta Hermione.

- **Et sur le mien**.

- **Et sur le mien**.

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent ainsi, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lova… Et bien sûr celle d'Hermione, Ron, Séréna, et plusieurs autres Griffondors ainsi que quelques Serdaigles et Poussouffles s'étaient placés devant le survivant.

- **Harry est notre seul espoir face à vous, on ne le laissera pas se faire tuer**. Affirma Dean Thomas. 

- **Dans ce cas la c'est toi que je vais tuer**, ricana l'un des deux hommes.

Pratiquement tous les membres de l'A.D. était réunis autour de lui, Molly Weasley arrivait à leur hauteur également et hurla :

- **Remontez tous dans le train les enfants, vous êtes fous !!!!!! **

Mais cet instant de relâchement lui coûta cher, l'un des deux ennemis se retourna et lui lança un sort qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de contrer. Heureusement ils étaient également pressés et n'avaient pas eut le temps de lancer un sort impardonnable ce fut un simple STUPEFIX qui arrêta Mrs Weasley, simple mais puissant.

Pendant ce temps l'autre mangemort avait lancé le sortilège DOLORIS sur Dean Thomas, il se tordait sur le sol plié en deux par la douleur il avait lâché sa baguette dans sa chute. Les jeunes gens étaient pétrifié par la peur mais de voir leur ami s'écrouler au sol fut le signal et des sorts arrivèrent de partout sur les deux hommes.

Hermione cria pour essayer de couvrir le tumulte par sa voix :

- **Vers le train !!!!! Il faut aller vers le train**.

Seamus Finnigan voulut tirer son ami mais il reçut un sortilège impardonnable et tomba, mort, sur le corps de son ami. Harry hurla tout en jouant des coudes pour rejoindre ses amis :

- **Seamussssssss !! **

Il avait entendu l'un des hommes prononcer le plus terrible des sorts mais lorsqu'il arriva près des corps il était trop tard pour Finnigan. Il évita de justesse un sort de stupéfixion qui venait droit sur lui en roulant sur le côté puis son assaillant dû faire face à Ron et Hermione qui était venus lui porter secours. Il dégagea Dean et le hissa pour le relever mais ce dernier sentait encore les effets du sort qu'il avait reçu et avait du mal à tenir debout. Il le soutint quelques instant puis Séréna vint l'aider et ils se retrouva à nouveau au centre du cercle formé par ses amis. Ils semblaient être un bouclier des plus efficaces, pas un seul sort ne l'avait atteint par contre il avait vu plusieurs personnes tomber à terre et ignorait si c'était de douleur ou de mort.

Du côté des adultes cela commençait à devenir la panique ils avaient vu Molly Weasley tomber et les enfants se défendre seuls contre deux ennemis bientôt rejoint par deux autres.

Arthur hurlait :

- **Les enfants !! Il faut aider les enfants. **

Mais lui-même n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du mangemort qui lui faisait face et il en était de même pour les autres parents.

Le quai de la gare était un véritable champs de bataille, les enfants réussissaient à s'approcher du train tout doucement mais ils étaient encore à plusieurs mètres de la porte du premier wagon. On entendait hurler de toutes parts des sorts plus terribles les uns que les autres couvert quelques fois par des appel à l'aide ou des cris de douleur et de déchirement :

- **Que quelqu'un aille protéger les enfants !! **

- **Seigneur aidez-nous !! **

- **ADAVA KEDA**…

- **Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

- **Tuez Potter !!!!!!!!!! **

- **Ahhhhhhh … **

Les hommes tombaient les uns après les autres à part égale dans chaque camp, la panique se faisait sentir.

Finalement Tonk et Maugrey réussirent à se libérer et à transplaner auprès des enfants.

- **Tonks ! Fais monter Potter dans le train dépêche toi !!! **

Ils approchaient de la portière ils avaient réussi petit à petit à s'en rapprocher et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pieds de la première marche mais à quel prix ? La moitié des leurs étaient tombés morts ou meurtris par la douleur et ne pouvaient pas se relever, au début ils les avaient aidé et les soutenaient mais les blessés étaient devenus trop nombreux et ils n'auraient pût faire face à leurs détracteurs.

Arthur Weasley réussit à prendre le dessus sur son assaillant et le stupéfixa puis rejoint Maugrey.

- **Allez maintenant tous dans le train !! Ordonna-t-il à peine arrivé, quand je vous le direz vous vous mettrez à courir et vous grimperez sans vous retourner c'est compris**.

Les hostilités s'étaient arrêtaient quelques secondes entre les quatre mangemorts et les enfants lorsque les adultes étaient venus les rejoindre, ils se jaugeaient les uns les autres sachant que le premier coup porté devrait être le plus efficace.

Ron s'était précipité vers sa mère lorsqu'il n'avait été qu'à quelques pas et avait lancé un sort :

- **FINITE INCANTANTEM. **

Le sort marcha du premier coup sa mère fut aussi surprise que lui et beaucoup de leur ami furent également étonné.

- **Maman ? Tu vas bien ? **

- **Ca va mon chéri, elle se releva et il lui rendit sa baguette, maintenant rejoins tes amis et montez à bord du train. **

Il n'était pas sûr de devoir laisser sa mère mais lorsqu'il planta son regard dans le sien il y lut une telle détermination qu'il sut qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et qu'il valait mieux lui obéir. Il rejoint le groupe et dit :

- **Prêt à courir les amis ? **

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment leurs baguettes toujours pointées vers leurs ennemis qui leurs faisaient face.

Mme Weasley se releva et commença à avancer et dit en détachant chaques syllabes des mots qu'elle prononçait :

- **Vous… Vous avez osé vous en prendre à mes enfants. **

Le ton de sa voix montait de plus en plus mais ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle se mettait à crier après les jumeaux au Terrier où sa voix montait dans l'aigu. Non cette fois sa voix était grave et froide dénué de sentiments, elle n'était plus en colère elle était furieuse.

- **Vous avez détruit ma maison**.

- **Vous vous êtes attaqué à mon mari. **

A chaque pas qu'elle faisait et à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait sa puissance magique augmentait, Ron, Hermione et Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, à ce moment là ils n'auraient pas aimé être à la place des mangemorts ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

- **Cette fois vous allez payer pour vos crimes. **

Et elle lança l'offensive, une telle puissance émanait d'elle que même ses assaillants reculaient, quelque peu effrayés.

- **Courrez !!** cria-t-elle.

Saisi les jeunes gens ne bougèrent pas de suite puis Ron les tira de leurs pensées.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous attendez !!! Tous dans le train ! **

Il tira Harry par le bras et poussa Hermione puis les autres suivirent le mouvement, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et se barricadèrent. Les quatre amis se postèrent à une des fenêtre pour voir le sort que Mme Weasley réservait à ses opposants.

- **Et ben t'a mère elle se laisse pas faire Weasley**. Admira Dean

- **Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état**, avoua Ron.

- **Ils ont du sacrément la mettre en pétard alors**. Ajouta Harry mi-figue mi-raisin.

- **Ca tu l'as dit, même Fred et George n'ont jamais réussi à la mettre dans une telle fureur, parce que là elle a largement dépassé le stade de la colère**.

- **Et bien moi je n'aimerai pas être à la place des mangemorts**, poursuivit Dean.

- **Moi non plus**, confia Séréna.

Dehors le combat faisait rage entres les adultes et leurs opposants plusieurs personnes avaient perdu un parent ou une personne proche, mais voyant les enfants enfin à l'abri dans le train ils prirent l'avantage du combat. Molly Weasley avait fait apparaître un dôme doré au dessus de sa tête et des trois autres personnes qui étaient à ses côtés. Arthur Weasley criait des ordres afin de faire partir le train qui commençait à être assailli également.

- **Faite démarrer ce train et qu'il s'en aille**.

Plusieurs mangemorts étaient sur le toit et essayait de l'ouvrir pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du train et continuer leur chasse.

Mr Weasley en fit tomber deux avec deux bons sorts bien lancés et la grand mère de Neville en fit tomber deux autres.

- **Joli coup Mrs Londubat**.

- **Le votre était pas mal non plus Mr Weasley**.

- **Merci. **

- **Nom de Dieu mais faites partir ce foutu train**, s'emporta la vieille dame alors qu'elle repoussait un cinquième assaillant.

La mère de Ron était encore aux prises avec deux mangemorts, le troisième étant à terre et le quatrième s'attaquant à Tonks et Maugrey. Mais elle entendit l'appel de la grand mère de Neville elle para les sorts des deux mangemorts avec un bouclier et se retourna pour voir d'où provenait la voix. Le train était toujours à quai et d'autres hommes s'attaquaient au Poudlard express, tout en maintenant le dôme d'une main elle tendit sa baguette qu'elle tenait dans l'autre et un éclair bleu et argenté en jaillit et alla frapper le train qui aussitôt s'ébranla.

Puis celui qui semblait être le chef des assaillants cria :

- **Repliez-vous !!! **

Et les mangemorts commencèrent à disparaître les uns après les autres en transplanant mais avant qu'ils ne soient tous partis une violente explosion eut lieu et une lumière doré aveugla tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa une aura doré entourait Mme Wesley et les deux mangemorts qui s'opposaient à elle, étaient étendus par terre. Ce fut la dernière vision qu'ils purent voir avant que le train ne soit trop éloigné pour qu'ils puissent distinguer quelque chose.

Ils regagnèrent leur compartiment, des Aurors étaient montés à bord afin de protéger le train durant le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard. Ils patrouillaient dans les couloirs et allaient voir les blessés légers, les plus grave ayant été laissé sur le quai de la gare.

Harry pénétra à son tour dans le compartiment où était ses amis.

- **Harry**, soupira Hermione, **j'ai bien cru que ce train n'allait jamais partir.**

- **Moi aussi**, maugréa-t-il

- **Juste à temps**, ajouta Ron.

Il hissa ses bagages qui avait repris leur taille normale au-dessus de leur tête et les cala convenablement afin qu'ils ne tombent pas pendant le voyage jusqu'au château. Puis il se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de Ron et reprit son souffle.

- **Heureusement que tu es arrivé si tard**, poursuivit son ami, **comment ça se fait ?**

- **Ca, faudra le demander à Dumbledore !** s'exclama-t-il, **Dobby est arrivé à dix heure et demi passé, pour me porter le portoloin afin de me rendre ici. Et encore il lui a fallut un quart d'heure pour me le donner !! Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi. **

Ron siffla entre ses dents et ajouta en souriant largement :

- **Et bien ça c'est du timing !! **

- **Mouais, mais à l'avenir je préfèrerai éviter ce genre d'expérience. **

- **Et nous donc !!** Ajouta sa cousine.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire franchement, Séréna souriait et Harry avait pris une mine boudeuse, mais le rire de ses deux amis fut contagieux et finalement ils rirent tous quatre à gorge déployée.

A ce moment là, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit à la volée et la tête de Malfoy apparut dans l'encadrement ainsi que celle de Pansy Parkinson.

- **Tu riais moins quand tu étais sur le quai de la gare**. Se moqua le jeune homme.

- **Dégage Malfoy tu n'as rien à faire ici**, lacha d'un ton tranchant Harry.

- **Fait gaffe à qui tu parles Potter et au ton que tu emploies !! N'oublie pas que je suis préfet !! **

- **Et moi je suis préfète Malfoy alors vire de l !! **

Hermione s'était levé et faisait face au jeune serpentard à présent.

- **Tu crois que tu me fais peur mademoiselle je-sais-tout ? **

Pansy Parkinson vint se mettre entre les deux et dit d'un ton méprisant où pointait de la jalousie :

- **Ne t'approche pas de Draco, Granger ! Où tu pourrais le payer cher. **

- **Des menaces Parkinson ? **

- **Juste une promesse. **

- **Du calme Pansy, ils le paieront en temps voulu. **

- **Que veux-tu dire Malfoy ?** S'emporta Harry.

- **Du calme, du calme tu le verras bien assez tôt Potter. **

Draco Malfoy sortit du compartiment Pansy Parkinson sur ses talons et ils riaient tous deux. Les garçons se rassirent sur leur banquette et le voyage se passa sans autres incidents le train avait pris beaucoup de retard à cause de l'attaque.


	13. Une rentrée éprouvante

**Potter-68** : Mais tu es tout pardonné !!! Tu es mon plus fidèle reviewers comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? : ) Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**Dreamoon **: Mais de rien mais de rien, je dis ce que je pense c'est une fic bien écrite dont l'histoire est intéressante bien qu'elle ne soit pas publié assez vite à mon goût ) Hé hé hé contente que ma petite scène de combat j'ai plus j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à l'écrire que les autres. Ha ha ha pour les cours de potion j'ai ma petite idée !!! : ) Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise à toi aussi.

**Fluminia** : Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'apprécie mon petit caliméro !!! Ha ha ha pour les morts tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre.

**Alpo **: Merci, merci, merci voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.

**Un merci tout particulier à Maëlle qui m'a gentiment laissé utiliser une de ces chansons pour le choixpeau magique. Maëlle tu fait un super travail continue !! Je vous engage tous à aller lire sa fic : Le choipeaux **

Bon j'avoue l'objectif de ce chapitre est de vous tirer au moins une larme, il est volontairement triste !!! Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai réussi ça me fera plaisir. N'hésitez pas non plus à me faire de la pub je ne suis pas contre ) ou à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions, critiques, encouragements ou pour tout autre chose. Voilà place au chapitre suivant :

**Une rentrée éprouvante**

Lorsque la nuit tomba ils étaient encore à plusieurs heures du château mais ils enfilèrent leur robe, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard tard dans la soirée. Une escorte les attendait à Pré-au-lard pour les amener au château sans encombre, Hagrid agitait sa lanterne et appelait les premières années. Les autres furent conduit auprès des calèches, beaucoup manquaient à l'appel mais ils ignoraient encore qui précisément. Mais ce jour là ils purent presque tous apercevoir les Sombrals qui tiraient fièrement leur carrosse car ils avaient échappés de peu à la mort. Des exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts et Luna Lovegood s'approcha de Harry en disant :

- **Pour une fois ils peuvent voir ce que nous voyons**.

- **Oui, mais j'aurai préféré qu'ils ne voient jamais ces chevaux**.

- **Je te comprends**. Et elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'avant bras du jeune homme.

- **Content de voir qu'il ne t'ai rien arrivé aujourd'hui. **

- **Ca va je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortit mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde**. Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

- **Merci de m'avoir protéger**.

- **Je n'étais pas toute seule**. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- **Je sais mais merci quand même. **

Ils étaient arrivés près de leur moyen de locomotion, Harry tendit son bras à Luna pour l'aider à grimper dans la calèche. Et lui-même monta dans la suivante en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Séréna, peu de temps après ils franchissaient le portail du château : ils étaient enfin en sécurité. Ils débarquèrent en silence et traversant le parc à grandes enjambées, ce fut Dumbledore lui-même qui les accueilli devant la porte du château. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus, il avait les traits tirés, et semblait las, les manches de sa robe de sorcier cachaient presque entièrement ses mains mais on pouvait encore voir qu'elles tremblaient. Lui aussi semblait apparemment avoir du livrer bataille mais Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu sur le quai de la gare.

- **Bienvenue à Poudlard. Avant de rentrer dans le château et de commencer la répartition, je voudrais vous parler de l'attaque de ce matin. **

Les élèves baissèrent la tête se remémorant la peur et l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient ressentis jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'abri dans le train.

- **Vos amis blessés ont été transporté à Ste Mangouste et devraient être de retour dans la soirée pour la plupart. Nous observerons trois jours de deuil pour ceux qui ont péri, durant cette période vous éviterez de prononcer un mot, seul les chuchotements discrets seront tolérés. Vous serez entièrement vêtu de noir, par ailleurs le château portera la même couleur que vous les tableaux seront retournés excepté ceux régissant les entrées des maisons. Bien il semblerait que Hagrid arrive nous allons entrer et commencer le banquet, laissons le professeur Mc Gonagall faire son travail. **

Les élèves pénétrèrent les uns à la suite des autres dans le château, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les quatre amis il reprit :

- **Miss Black veuillez attendre quelques secondes, les autres vous pouvez y aller. **

Lorsque Harry passa à son tour à la hauteur de Dumbledore ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule et lui chuchota :

- **Je suis heureux de te voir vivant Harry, mais prends garde à ce que tu prononceras à l'intérieur de l'école les murs ont des oreilles, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. **

Son visage était grave et son ton des plus sérieux, Harry fut surpris il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et c'était des plus inquiétant.

- **Je ne vous ai pas fait prendre le chemin de découverte du château car vous auriez été la seule cinquième année et je voulais vous éviter d'être mal à l'aise dès le premier jour. Mais vous serez réparti avec les autres premières, veuillez attendre dans le couloir le professeur Mc Gonangall. **

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la grande salle, le directeur n'avait pas menti, toutes les draperies avaient recouvert leur couleur les plus sombres, les étendards des maisons alliaient le noir à leur couleur usuelle. Les chandelles flottants dans les airs n'émettaient qu'une faible clarté et le plafond magique était recouvert de nuages gris et menaçants comme si le déluge s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur eux. Les quatre longues tables étaient recouvertes d'un tissu noir ainsi que celle des professeurs qui se situait au bout de la salle. Dumbledore rejoignit ses collègues déjà attablés et s'installa confortablement dans son siège. Tous les élèves prirent place sans prononcer le moindre mot, même les Serpentards se prêtèrent au jeu. Harry regarda autour de lui, de nombreux sièges étaient vides mais il ignorait si cela n'était que momentané ou définitif. L'atmosphère était lourde, quelques chuchotements venaient parfois troubler ce silence mais jamais rien au-dessus d'un murmure. Le directeur de l'école se leva et dit :

- **Avant la répartition des premières années je vais faire exceptionnellement l'appel afin que nous sachions tous qui ont été les premières victimes du retour de Voldemort**.

Un frisson parcourut la salle lorsqu'il prononça le nom du mage noir.

- **Je vais commencer par les 7° années puis je passerai aux sixièmes et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux deuxièmes années**.

Harry n'écouta que distraitement l'appel des 7° années très peu n'était pas revenu, il manquait deux Serdaigles dont un était à Ste mangouste avec un Griffondor et un Poufsouffle.

- **Nos trois amis devraient être de retour d'ici quelques heures, passons au 6° années.**

- **Abbot Hannah **

Aucune réponse ne parvint et le directeur répéta :

- **Hannah Abbot ?? **

Le silence qui suivit suffit à faire comprendre aux élèves qu'elle n'était pas à Ste Mangouste. Plusieurs Poufsouffles éclatèrent en sanglot, sans-doute des amies de Hannah pensa Harry, le professeur Dumbledore poursuivit son appel funèbre.

- **Bones Susan ? **

- **Présente**, émit une petite voix entre-coupé par deux sanglots.

- **Boot Terry ? **

Un nouveau silence suivit, cette fois ce fut à la table des Serdaigle qu'éclatèrent les pleurs.

- **Ca fait un pour Poufsouffle et un pour Serdaigle**, commenta Ron à voix basse.

- **Brocklehurst Mandy. **

- **Présente. **

- **Brown Lavande**.

Nouveau silence

- **Oh non**, gémit Hermione, **Lavande…** Et de chaudes larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- **Et voilà un point pour nous**, ironisa Harry, **c'est le nouveau jeu du qui perd gagne ?** Demanda-t-il à son ami.

- **Bulstrode Milicent**.

- **Présente**, une voix claire se fit entendre.

- **Evidemment chez eux pas une seule perte, on se demande pourquoi ?** grommela Ron.

Plusieurs noms succédèrent ainsi :

- **Flinch-Fletchey Justin. **

- **Présent. **

- **Monsieur Flinch-Fletchey, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que malgré sa bravoure votre père n'a pu se défaire de ses ennemis et est tombé sous le surnombre. Vous serez dispensé d'assiduité ces trois prochains jours**.

- **Papa…** Justin pleurait à son tour.

- **Seamus Finnigan. **

- **… **

- **Granger Hermione**.

- **Présente. **

Dumbledore continua à appeler les élèves, d'autres manquèrent à l'appel, une autre Griffondor était à Ste Mangouste, deux Serdaigles de plus étaient mort ainsi qu'un Poufsouffle. Il passa les noms commençant par la lettre L puis ceux en M et arriva aux P :

- **Parkinson Patty **

- **Présente **

- **Patil, Parvati **

Un seul « présente » retentit dans la salle, Parvati pleurait à chaudes larmes la perte de son amie Lavande.

- **Miss Patil, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'après mains efforts et après avoir vaillamment lutter votre sœur a succombé à ses blessures**.

- **NONnnnnnnnn !!!!!! **

Le cri de Parvati vint déchirer le silence de la salle.

- **Vous mentez ma sœur n'est pas morte. **

- **Hélas si. **

- **C'est faux, elle ne peut pas mourir vous êtes un menteur. **

Elle s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs, elle était aveuglée par ses larmes et hurlait à Dumbledore qu'il n'était qu'un sale menteur.

Ron, Hermione et Harry se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre la Griffondor au milieu de la salle, puis Hermione pronoça d'une voix douce :

- **Parvati calme toi, tu sais bien que le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas un menteur. **

- **Si, il ment ma sœur n'est pas morte**, elle s'était retourné vers les trois amis en disant cela et fixait Harry dans les yeux.

Ron allait au secours d'Hermione :

- **Parvati**, il s'approchait lentement de la jeune fille devenue hystérique.

- **Ne m'approche pas**, elle hurlait et pleurait à la fois.

- **Parvati**, dit à son tour Harry, **allons calme toi.**

- **Toi…**Dit-elle posément démenti par son regard meurtrier. **Tout est de ta faute**. Elle détachait chaque syllabe pour appuyer sur les mots. **C'est toi qu'ils étaient venus tuer, c'est toi le responsable de tout ce carnage, c'est ta faute. **

- **Je suis désolé Parvati. **

- **Désolé...? Tu es désolé... ?!! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu sois désolé. ** Elle hurlait à nouveau : **TU ES RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DE TOUS CES GENS, C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QUE MA SŒUR EST MORTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

C'est en prononçant ces mots qu'elle réalisa leur portée, elle se jeta sur Harry et le frappa de toutes ses forces tout en continuant à hurler que tout était de sa faute et qu'il lui rende sa sœur. D'abord surpris Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire il regardait Ron et Hermione guettant un indice sur la manière de se conduire. Son ami haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et la jeune fille murmura : console la.

Parvati continua à tambouriner son torse, et il referma ses bras autour de la jeune fille en murmurant :

- **Allons Parvati calme-toi, allez. **

Et elle s'effondra en pleurs sur le sol de la grande salle entraînant Harry dans sa chute, elle avait les mains sur ses yeux et pleuraient abondamment.

- **PomPom il vaudrait mieux conduire cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie, elle a besoin de repos. **L'informa Dumbledore.

- **Oui, professeur. **

Et elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le milieu de la salle où se tenait les jeunes gens.

Pendant ce temps Harry avait saisi la jeune fille et la portait à présent dans ses bras.

- **Suivez-moi, nous allons conduire cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie**. Harry se tourna vers ses amis, **c'est bon je vais l'y emmener retournez vous asseoir je vous rejoins rapidement**.

Et il suivit l'infirmière dans les escaliers et à travers les couloirs pour arriver au bon étage, il déposa la jeune fille sur un lit, elle pleurait toujours et il repartit en direction de la grande salle.

A l'instar de Parvati, d'autres avaient perdu des êtres qui leur étaient cher, c'était le cas de Dean Thomas qui venait de perdre sa mère et de plusieurs autres élèves appartenant aux différentes maisons.

L'appel des sixièmes années fut finit puis ceux de cinquièmes et de quatrièmes et enfin ceux de troisièmes et des deuxièmes années. En revenant dans la grande salle Harry ne put que constater qu'ils avaient été les plus durement touché, et à plus forte raison les membres de l'A.D. très peu occupaient leur siège.

Dumbledore s'était rassis et seul le bruit des pleurs et des sanglots venait troubler le silence qui régnait dans la grande salle.

L'arrivée du professeur McGonagall ainsi que des premières années mit fin à la torpeur générale, elle installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier, il était râpé, sale et rapiécé mais personne n'aurait osé dire qu'il fallait le jeter car il était le choixpeau magique. Une déchirure dans l'étoffe élimée du chapeau, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit comme une bouche et il se mit à chanter :

_Bien que je ne sois pas merveilleux, _

_Mes conseils eux sont prodigieux. _

_Je suis là pour vous répartir, _

_Et à cette tache je ne vais pas faillir. _

_Mais je me dois de vous annoncer, _

_Que l'école est en grand danger, _

_Seul un geste de solidarité. _

_Pourra la sauver. _

_Ainsi iront à Gryfondor, _

_Ceux dont le cœur est d'or, _

_Et où la vertu du courage, _

_N'est en rien un mirage. _

_A Serdaigle je répartirai, _

_Ceux à qui la science se soumet, _

_Mais bien plus que la science, _

_Ils doivent avoir l'intelligence. _

_A Poufsouffle vous serez envoyés, _

_Si vous avez le goût du travail acharné, _

_Mais surtout si pour vos amis vous pouvez mourir, _

_Plutôt que de laisser l'ennemi les saisir. _

_Et vient enfin Serpentard, _

_La maison qui n'accepte pas les tares, _

_Pour y entrer ce n'est pas patte blanche qu'il fait montrer, _

_Mais l'envie de grandeur qui doit tout écraser. _

_Et maintenant écoutez, _

_Rien ne peut Poudlard ébranler, _

_Surtout si les forces alliés _

_En ce lieu se sont rassemblés. _

_Alors sur ta tête pose-moi un instant _

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein _

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains _

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant. _

Lorsque que le choixpeau magique eut fini sa chanson, de petits applaudissements se firent entendre cela n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ceux des autres années. Tous étaient taciturnes tapant des mains plus par politesse que par enthousiasme ce qui intrigua le professeur de métamorphose. Puis elle déroula un grand parchemin et appela un à un les premières années afin qu'ils coiffent le chapeau.

- **Anbolt, Lilianne. **

Une petite fille tremblotante s'approcha du tabouret et enfonça le chapeau tête.

- **SERDAIGLE !!!** S'écria le choixpeau. 

De faibles applaudissement et des acclamations s'élevèrent de la table des Serdaigle où fut accueillit la petite Lilianne.

- **Barlan, Emma. **

- **GRIFFONDOR !! **

- **Biboris, Bailey. **

- **SERDAIGLE. **

La file des premières années s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que le professeur Mc Gonagall avançait dans la liste des noms.

Elle appela enfin le dernier :

- **Zénon, Graham. **

- **GRIFFONDOR ! **

Ron se tourna vers harry et lui dit à voix basse :

- **On va enfin manger j'ai l'estomac dans les talons, je pourrai presque avaler un boeuf en entier. **

- **Tu oublies que Séréna n'a pas encore était réparti. **

- **Mince c'est vrai, bon qu'ils se dépêchent alors, j'ai faim moi ! **

Le regard courroucé d'Hermione se tourna vers eux puis le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

- **J'essaierai d'être bref, comme vous le savez Voldemort est de retour, nous avons besoin de renforcer nos défenses et de nous regrouper afin de lutter plus efficacement contre lui. De nouveaux élèves vont venir renforcer nos rangs et approfondir leur connaissance ils ont étudié dans les autres écoles de sorcellerie du monde, pour la plus part ils arriveront au courant de l'année néanmoins une élève est déjà parmi nous elle entrera en cinquième année et nous allons procéder à sa répartition. **

Le professeur de métamorphose appela alors la dernière élève :

- **Black, Séréna. **

La jeune fille s'approcha du tabouret, elle avait eu tout le temps de la répartition des premières années pour se calmer. Mais une pointe d'anxiété persistait dans son estomac, elle espérait aller à Griffondor comme feu son père y était allé et afin de rejoindre ses nouveaux amis.

Elle posa le chapeau sur sa tête et entendit aussitôt une voix dans sa tête :

- **Humm je vois beaucoup de loyauté, sans doute un héritage parental et pas mal de courage, une grande volonté pour étudier afin de ne pas faillir, tu ferais une bonne Poufsouffle. Mais oh oh que vois-je ? De l'espièglerie et un méprit du danger, et qui pourrai te coûter cher jeune fille, dans ce cas là ta place est à GRIFFONDOR !!! Hurla le choixpeau. **

Harry, Ron et Hermione lui firent un accueil digne d'une princesse et elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, Ron ajouta :

- **On t'avait gardé la place. **

- **Merci,** répondit simplement Séréna.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

- **J'espère qu'on va pouvoir enfin manger**, grogna Ron.

- **Moi aussi, je meurs de fin**, avoua la cousine d'Harry.

- **Bienvenue, Bienvenue à tous, annonça le directeur, je ne dirai qu'une chose : Bon appétit. **

Et la table se couvrit des mets plus succulent les uns que les autres, les élèves se jetèrent sur les plats avec cependant moins d'enthousiasme que les années précédentes, beaucoup pleuraient encore la perte de leur parent ou de leurs amis.


	14. Le nouveau professeur

**Alpo** : Je suis contente que le chapitre dernier est atteint son but, ravi de voir que tu me lis toujours et que ça te plait encore voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. 

**Potter-68** : Merci merci voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant. 

**Lorelei **: Bienvenue, je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes nouveaux lecteurs, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce qui avait avant. Merci pour tes encouragements et d'avoir laissé un mot pour le faire savoir n'hésite pas à recommencer ) 

**Dreamoon** : Merci, merci, merci, il est vrai qu'au milieu des salles informatiques de la fac il y aurait eu des témoins disons « gênants » ) HU hu hu pour la bande annonce c'est pas gagner, mais c'est une idée à creuser !!!! Encore merci pour tes encouragements, je continue, je continue. Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise.

**Fluminia** : Kikou ma petite calimérotte, voici un nouveau chapitre, merci pour tes encouragements.

Bon après un chapitre triste à souhait place à une petite pointe d'humour (mais vraiment petite)

**Je remercie encore une fois Maëlle pour sa chanson du choipeaux magique. **

Voici ma sélection de la semaine, pour ceux qui connaissent pas c'est de la pub pour les autres (bah ouais j'ai bien aimé leur fic alors je le dit, suis une vrai balance moi, ouhouh que je suis vilaine )

_Deux alliés d'outre-mer de Bubblejoyce. _

_Harry Potter et les deux héritiers de May-Luna. _

_Harry Potter et le voyageur du temps de Imeldamizi. _

Voilà ceux sont des fic en cours mais bien écrite et dont l'histoire semble intéressante, en gros qui m'ont plus quoi !!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions vos critiques, bref vos avis favorables ou non, tout sera pris en compte.D'ailleurs j'ai une question à vous poser : j'ai de gros problèmes avec ma fic elle n'est jamais en tête de liste des fics surtout quand je poste un nouveau chapitre, il y a tous les post du jour mais pas la mienne et c'est pas la premiere fois que ça m'arrive, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ?

Allez j'arrête de vous embêter et je laisse place au chapitre suivant en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que ses prédécesseurs.

******************************************************************** 

Le nouveau professeur

Après que chacun se soit resservit trois fois de chaque plats, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves qui avaient été emmenés à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste plus tôt dans la journée, entrèrent à leur tour. Ils rejoignirent leurs places à côté de leurs camarades qui ne tardèrent guère à leur apprendre où était passé les étudiants qui auraient dû occuper les places vides. Après la joie des retrouvailles Dumbledore se leva de son siège pour dire : 

- **Une fois de plus, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous. Avant de nous quitter et d'aller nous coucher pour une nuit reposante et pour beaucoup apaisante, je souhaiterais vous dire encore quelques mots. En ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur je voudrais dire aux premières années qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir**, ajouta-t-il en tournant ses yeux étincelant vers Harry et ses amis comme il l'avait fait il y avait quelques années vers les jumeaux Weasley. 

- **Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Mme Bibinne. Je souhaiterai maintenant vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal et de duel. **

Un homme à la carrure massive était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte de la grande salle, il avait les épaules larges mais pas autant que Hagrid, le teint sombre et cireux et d'épais sourcil noir. Harry se souvenait de quelqu'un lui ressemblant vaguement mais il avait du mal à se rappeler qui. Puis deux autres personnes apparurent derrière cet homme et Ron et Hermione s'exclamèrent : 

- **Charly !!!! **

- **Victor !!!! **

- **Tu as raison Hermione, il me fait penser à Krum, le joueur de Quiditch bulgare, mais comment as-tu… **

- **Mais non ! Je veux dire que Victor est l !!! **

- **Quoi ??!!** Et il se retourna de nouveau vers la porte.

La jeune fille avait raison, Victor Krum se tenait à la droite de l'homme et un petit rouquin était à sa gauche. 

- **Eh, mais il y a Charly aussi**, souffla-t- il à son ami. 

- **Oui, il est revenu de Roumanie pour rassurer maman et pour renforcer les rangs, tout comme Bill qui s'est fait muter à la banque de Gringotts de Londres, je savais qu'il cherchait un travail mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il deviendrai professeur à Poudlard. **

- **Alors l'autre cela doit être le père de Krum au vue de la ressemblance. **

Ce qu'Hermione leur confirma aussitôt avant que le directeur ne reprenne la parole : 

- **Approchez, Vladimir, venez nous rejoindre, heureux de vous revoir. **

- **Moi aussi, mon cher Albus**, répondit l'homme avec un fort accent de l'Est.

Les trois hommes traversèrent la grande salle et vinrent prendre place à la table des professeurs, des murmures s'étaient élevés de toutes les tables au passages du jeune joueur de Quiditch . 

Harry et Ron s'était tourné vers Hermione et la bombardaient de questions : 

- **Tu savais que Krum allait venir à Poudlard ? **

- **Non il ne m'avait rien dit. **

- **Et que va-t-il enseigner ? **

- **J'en sais rien, Ron. **

- **Tu crois qu'il va enseigner ? Il est pas un peu jeune ?** Ajouta Harry. 

- **J'en sais rien**, s'énerva Hermione, **il ne m'a rien dit je n'en sais pas plus que vous !!!**

- **Tu connais Victor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare ?** S 'étonna Séréna qui jusque là n'avait pas pris part à la conversation. 

- **Oui, il y a deux ans il est venus participer au tournois des trois sorciers qui se déroulait à Poudlard et j'étais sa cavalière pour le bal**. Expliqua la jeune fille. 

- **Oui et depuis il s'écrivent régulièrement et pendant les vacances d'été Hermione va même lui rendre visite en Bulgarie**. Railla Ron. 

- **Ouahhh… Tu en as de la chance**. Soupira Séréna. 

- **Tu sais ce n'est qu'un garçon comme les autres**. Commenta Hermione. 

- **A d'autre !!! C'est le plus jeune attrapeur international et en plus de ça il est plutôt trognon.** Ajouta-t-elle en se penchant légèrement pour mieux apercevoir le jeune homme. 

- **C'est vrai,** admit Hermione avec un grand sourire et imitant la Griffondor, **j'ai de la chance**. 

La voix de Dumbledore mit fin à leur conversation, futile de l'avis des garçons. 

- **Voici le professeur Vladimir Krum**, dit –il en désignant le père de Victor, **et le professeur Charly Weasley**. 

De chaleureux applaudissements se firent entendre à l'adresse du frère Weasley. 

- **Et je suppose que vous l'avez tous reconnu, voici Victor Krum, son fils, l'attrapeur Bulgare, qui est venu ici afin de compléter sa formation, il suivra les cours avec certains d'entre vous je vous prierai donc de ne pas l'importuner outre mesure**. 

Cette fois les applaudissements furent plus soutenu, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on accueillait une célébrité dans son école. Et le directeur reprit : 

- **Bien il est temps d'aller se coucher après cette éprouvante journée, les préfets veuillez venir chercher les mots de passe auprès de vos directeur de maison. Les cours commenceront dans 3 jours, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit**.

Ron et Hermione, qui adressa à Victor un sourire, s'approchèrent du professeur Mc Gonagall prirent le mot de passe et retournèrent prés de leur table. Pendant qu'Hermione appelait les première année pour qu'ils la suivent jusqu'au dortoir, Ron s'adressa à Harry : 

- **Bonbons surprises**. 

- **Non merci, j'ai assez bien mangé.**

- **Non idiot, c'est le nouveau mot de passe !!! **

- **Ahh. **

Séréna pouffa de rire derrière eux tandis que Ron souriait largement. 

- **Oh ça va tout le monde peut se tromper !! **

- **Ouais ouais, ehh attends-nous cousin**. Répondit-elle en essayant de le rattraper et riant toujours. 

Ils remontèrent jusqu'au dortoir des Griffondor, Ron en bon préfet faisait une description des lieux à Séréna, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame et lui donnèrent le mot de passe. Puis ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune où les premières années étaient déjà arrivés ils écoutaient scrupuleusement les conseils d'Hermione. 

- **Bon si vous voulez bien m'excusez il y a quelques âmes en peine qu'il faut aller sauver**. Ironisa Ron en jetant un regard lourd de sous entendu vers son amie. 

Après avoir interrompu Hermione et renvoyé les nouveaux dans leur dortoir, les deux jeunes gens vinrent retrouver Harry et sa cousine auprès du feu. Ils s'étaient installé sur les fauteuils en face de la cheminée, Ron et Hermione se chamaillait encore sur le discours que la jeune fille leur avait tenu au début de la soirée, ce qui faisait sourire leur deux amis. Ils montèrent se coucher à leur tour une heure après, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien et cela leur avait fait du bien, rendant hommage à leur amis mort dans la matinée. 

************** 

Le lendemain matin ils déjeunèrent en silence, assis tous quatre autour d'une table, lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la grande salle, ils aperçurent les familles des élèves venus pleurer leur mort avec leur enfants.

Les quatre jeunes gens préférèrent laisser les familles entre elles et sortirent du château pour se diriger vers le lac. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sous un arbre au bord de l'eau, quelques minutes après ils furent rejoint par Charly le frère de Ron et par Victor Krum. 

- **Herrrmione**. S'exclama le jeune bulgare accourant vers son amie. 

- **Victor !!** Elle se leva aussitôt pour l'accueillir. 

- **Je voulais te fairrrre la surrrrprise j'espèrre que tu es contente.** Reprit-il en l'étreignant. 

- **Je suis ravi de te voir Victor**. Lui rendant son étreinte. 

Elle se retourna vers ses amis. 

- **Tu n'as pas oublié Harry ?,** demanda-t-elle en le désignant. 

- **Non, bonjourrr Harrrry**, répondit-il en tendant la main au jeune homme, qui la serra aussitôt en le saluant à son tour. 

- **Ni Ron ? **

- **Non plus, faisant de même avec le jeune homme roux, de plus ton frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. **

- **Ah bon ? Vous vous connaissez ?** s'étonna le dernier des garçons Weasley. 

- **Oui,** confirma Charly, **mais je t'expliquerai après, finissons les présentations**. 

- **Oui, oui,** poursuivit Hermione, **Séréna je te présente Victor Krum, Victor voici Séréna Black la cousine d'Harry**. 

La jeune fille tendait la mainµ pour serrer celle du célèbre attrapeur, mais au lieu d'une poignée de main, Krum se courba et porta la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser, puis dit : 

- **Enchanté de vous rrrencontrrrrer mademoiselle**.

Séréna rougit jusqu'aux oreilles devant ce galant geste. 

- **Bon.. Bon.. Bonjour**, bredouilla la jeune fille, encore tout chamboulée et qui se rassit aussitôt entre son cousin et son ami. 

Charly et Victor se joignirent au petit groupe et s'assirent à leur tour, le jeune bulgare auprès de son amie Griffondor. 

- **Alors si tu nous expliquais comment il se fait que tu soit ici ?** Demanda la jeune fille à son ami étranger. 

- **Dumbledorrre a demandé à mon pèrrre de venirr enseigner à Poudlard la défense contrrrre les forrces du mal. Il a accepter et comme nous vivons seul tous les deux, je l'ai suivi je vais en prrrrofiter pourrr étudier des options qui étaient indisponible à mon école. J'aurrrai peut-être des courrrs avec vous**, ajouta-t-il visiblement ravi à cette idée. 

- **Ca serait super !!** Exulta Séréna. 

- **Ca serait vraiment bien,** confirma hermione. 

- **Et maintenant Charly, si tu nous expliquais comment tu as connu Krum**. Demanda son frère. 

- **Appelez-moi Victorrr, on va êtrrrrre amener à souvent se voirrrr cette année, alorrrs autant se familiarrriser dès maintenant**. 

- **Très bien Victor. Alors Charly ?** Insista Ron. 

- **Bien en fait la Roumanie est très proche de la Bulgarie, et un dragon du clan que j'observais s'est échappé et je suis allé à sa recherche je l'ai retrouvé aux prises avec un homme qui essayait de le contenir pour le capturer : c'était le père de Victor. Lui et son père habitaient un petit village au bord de la frontière et quand j'ai retrouvé l'animal je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais franchit**. 

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes puis Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait lèvres : 

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que le train soit partit ? Vous avez réussi à en capturer quelques uns ? **

- **Seulement les deux que maman a maîtrisé. **

- **Quoi ?? Maman a réussit à maîtriser deux mangemorts à elle toute seule**. S'étonna Ron. 

- **J'ai comme l'impression que tu es loin d'imaginer de quoi maman est capable lorsqu'on la met en colère**. Répondit amusé son frère. 

- **Ouais sauf que là ce n'était plus de la colère, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. **

- **Non tu as raison, maman a la particularité de développer son potentiel magique sous le coup de la fureur. C'est un don très rare et qui se transmet de génération en génération dans notre famille mais seulement de mère en fille, en fait maman est bien plus puissante que papa. **

- **Vraiment ?** S'étonna Ron. 

Les quatre jeunes gens roulaient des yeux étonnés, cette révélation avait du mal à correspondre avec l'image qu'ils avaient de Mrs Weasley. 

- **Je dois avouer qu'elle est assez imprrrressionnante**, avoua Krum. 

- **Quoi ???!!** Quatre têtes s'étaient retournées vers lui, **tu étais la bas ?** **Mais nous ne t'avons pas vu.** S'étonna Ron. 

- **Il faut dire qu'on a pas vraiment eu le temps d'observer ce qui se passait**, objecta Hermione. 

- **Et je suis arrrrivé aprrrès que le trrrain soit parrrti, avec mon pèrrre. On a conduit les bléssés à Ste Mangouste où on rrrresté jusqu'à leurr rrréveil pour les rrramener**. 

- **Et comment maman a maîtrisé ses deux adversaires ? **

- **Et bien en fait elle a crée un dôme doré. **

- **Oui on l'a vu, elle l'a fait sans baguette, c'est elle aussi qui a fait partir le train, d'après ce que j'ai vu**, raconta Harry. 

- **Oui, c'était elle, elle a ensuite fait exploser sa protection en la projetant contre ses ennemis, il sont tombés raides j'ignore quel sort elle leur a lancé mais ils ne bougeaient plus. Ensuite elle s'est évanouie, elle avait pompé toute son énergie, il lui fallait juste un peu de repos**, s'empressa d'ajouter son frère voyant leur air inquiet. **Voyant ça tous les autres mangemorts se sont repliés et ils ont disparu, on n'a pu capturer que les deux adversaires de maman.**

- **Et il s'agissait de qui ?** Demanda avidement Ron. 

- **Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas, ils ne leurs ont pas enlever leur cagoule avant d'arriver au ministère, il faudra attendre le retour de Percy pour savoir**. Poursuivit Charly. 

- **Alors c'est pas gagné,** soupira le jeune rouquin, **parce que pour tirer les vers du nez à Percy, il faut se lever de bonne heure ! **

- **Il s'est réconcilié avec tes parents ?** Questionna Harry. 

- **Oui et non, expliqua Charly, il est venu présenter ses excuses à Papa et maman mais il dit qu'il a agit pour le mieux compte tenu des informations qui leur parvenaient. Ce qui exaspère ma mère au plus au point mais elle est tellement contente de retrouver son fils qu'elle passe outre. Bref, les relations sont encore un peu tendu mais ça va mieux d'ici quelques mois tout devrait s'être tassé.**

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, ils retournèrent dans la grande salle, les élèves étaient réunis avec leur famille et mangeaient en silence. Ils étaient tous vêtu de noir, Harry et ses amis allèrent s'installer à la table des Griffondor bientôt rejoint par Victor. Depuis son arrivée il ne quittait pas Hermione d'un pouce, ce qui commençait à contrarier Ron et Harry.

****

Les trois jours passèrent ainsi entre balade au bord du lac et discutions entre amis, Harry apprenait à connaître Séréna, ou mettait au point de nouvelles tactiques de Quiditch avec son ami, bien souvent aidé par Victor. Ils mangeaient dans la grande salle parfois rejoint par Ginny,et Charly puis ils montaient dans leur salle commune et parlaient à voix basses calés dans les fauteuils auprès de la cheminée éteinte. 

Le week-end passa plus rapidement qu'ils ne s'y attendaient et le lundi matin arriva sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, toutes les familles étaient reparties mais beaucoup d'élèves portaient encore le noir du deuil. Au petit déjeuner ils reçurent leur emploi du temps avec tous les évènements ils en avaient oublié leur option mais surtout le résultat de leurs B.U.S.E.s. Ce fut en découvrant son double cours de DCFM le matin puis le double cours de potion de l'après midi que Harry demanda à ses compagnons les résultats de leurs examens et les options qu'ils avaient prises. 

- **J'ai eu toutes mes Buses avec la mention optimal, **s'empressa de répondre Hermione. 

Ce qui n'étonna guère les deux jeunes hommes assis à ses côtés. 

- **Et toi Ron ? **

Celui-ci tardait à répondre, devant son air gêné Harry cru qu'il avait commis un impair et bafouilla des excuses : 

- **Dé… Désolé Ron, si tu ne veux pas réponde on comprendra. **

Mais si Ron ne semblait pas pressé de répondre, ce n'était pas vis à vis de ses résultat mais de son ami. 

- **Non… Non. Ca me dérange pas de répondre, en fait j'ai eu toutes les Buses que je voulais. **

- **Mais c'est génial**, s'exclama Harry plus par soulagement que pour autre chose, **alors tu as pris quelles options ?**

- **J'ai gardé : soins aux créatures magiques, enchantements, métamorphose, et défense contre les forces du mal et j'ai pris les options de duel et d'occlumencie. **

- **Alors on doit avoir quasiment le même emploi du temps**, se réjouit le survivant, **et toi Hermione ? **

- **Moi j'ai gardé toutes mes options à part celle d'histoire de la magie et d'astronomie et j'ai également pris occlumencie et duel. **

Harry s'enthousiasmait il ne serait séparé de ses amis seulement pendant les cours de potions et encore Hermione serait avec lui. 

- **On commence par le cours de DCFM on va voir comment ça se passe avec le père de Victor**. Dit Ron. 

- **Il m'a prrrrromit de ne pas vous fairrrrre de favorrrrritisme**. Intervint Krum. 

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois en entendant la voix de Victor. 

- **Tu nous as fait peur Victor**, avoua Hermione. 

- **J'ai vu cela**, répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard. 

Bien qu'il ne soit arrivé que quelques jours auparavant Victor Krum s'était rapidement intégré dans le groupe, de même que Séréna. 

- **Bon il est l'heure d'y aller**, reprit le survivant. 

Et ils se levèrent tous d'un trait, Hermione s'attarda pour dire au revoir à Victor tandis que Ron et Harry donnaient rendez-vous pour le midi à la cousine de ce dernier.

Arrivant devant la salle, les trois amis eurent la surprise de voir que ce cours serait en commun avec les Serdaigles, Harry parcourut des yeux la file d'élève attendant devant la salle pour apercevoir Cho. Elle était devant la porte en compagnie de son amie Marietta, depuis les évènements de l'année précédente, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne la portait pas vraiment dans leur cœur. Ils passèrent devant elles sans leur jeter un regard et se rangèrent le long du mur face aux Serdaigles. Quelques secondes à peine après être arrivé, la porte s'ouvrit sur leur nouveau professeur qui les fit entrer. Seul le premier cours obligatoire était en commun avec les Serdaigles, le début de matinée passa très vite et vers dix heures ils partirent pour leur cours approfondi d'Arithmencie. Le cours approfondi était réservé aux seuls Griffondor, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt plus qu'une demi-douzaine, l'absence de leurs amis se fit cruellement ressentir.

Au bout de deux heures il ressortirent enchantés, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la grande salle pour le repas du midi et discutant des patronus que le professeur Krum venait de leur apprendre et qu'il verrait durant les prochaines semaines. 

Après le déjeuner Harry et Hermione se rendirent aux cachots pour assister à leur premier cours de potion de l'année. Harry était particulièrement nerveux il savait qu'il n'avait pas obtenu un optimal à ses B.U.S.Es de potions et Rogue allait le lui faire payer chèrement. Le professeur de potion passa à côté d'eux et leur demanda d'entrer d'un ton sec, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire attendre. Les Griffondors s'assirent d'un côté tandis que les Serpentards se mettaient de l'autre, leurs pupitres n'étant séparé que par l'allée qui menait au bureau de Rogue. Victor vint s'asseoir derrière Harry et Hermione, arrivé juste à l'heure il n'avait pu demander à son amie s'il pouvait se mettre ensemble pour les cours de potions. 

- **Bien très peu d'entre vous ont réussi à obtenir la note maximum au vu du nombre que vous êtes. Et pour certains d'entre vous je m'étonne même qu'ils l'aient eu, un coup de chance semble-t-il**. Maugréa Rogue en fixant Harry du regard. **A partir d'aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur des potions plus dangereuses j'attends de vous une concentration sans faille et un grand travail…**

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus le discours de son professeur de potion il restait médusé, Rogue ignorait qu'il n'avait pas eu un optimal en pratique. Les cours de potion ne pourrait pas être pire que les autres années et il savait qu'il pourrait supporter cela pour devenir Auror et suivre la trace de son père. 

- **POOOOOOOOOTEER !!!!!!!** Rugit son professeur, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter le jeune homme. **Vous vous croyez où ? Je vous demande la plus grande concentration et vous n'écoutez même plus ce que je dis. Vous pouvez me croire que s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi vous n'auriez jamais mit les pieds dans cette classe cette année mais les ignares qui vous ont fait passer votre examen ont jugé que vous aviez votre place. Mais moi je ne suis pas dupe je sais très bien que vous n'avez pas le niveau Potter et je ferais tout pour que cette vérité éclate aux yeux de tous.** Acheva-t-il avec un rictus. 

Après réflexion, Harry se dit que ça pourrait toujours devenir pire, même si Rogue croyait qu'il avait eu un O à ses examens il n'allait pas le lâcher facilement, lui qui avait cru l'espace d'une demi seconde qu'il allait avoir un peu de répit cette année c'était loup ! 

Finalement le cours de potion s'acheva sans autres incidents, Rogue n'avait pas été plus désagréable que l'an passé et Harry se dit qu'il s'en tirait plutôt bien, compte tenu des circonstances.


	15. Première sortie pour Préaulard

**Fluminia** : Et vi il fallait être le premier sur les rangs, le cœur d'Hermione est fidèle bien que le couple Krum-Hermione ne soit pas encore gagné, ça va pas être facile pour eux sinon ça ne serait pas drôle !!!!! : ) C'est mon petit penchant sadique qui ressort de temps en temps.

**Potter-68 **: Merci, merci : ) Non ils ne sont pas encore ensemble ils sont proches mais ne sortent pas ensemble. Je ne vais quand même pas leur faciliter la tache sinon je n'aurais plus rien à écrire moi après.

**Lorelei **: Merci, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que les chapitres d'avant.

**Alpo **: Merci pour tes encouragements voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Gros zoubis à toi aussi.

**Dreamoon** : Ahhhh ma petite Dreamoon qui n'arrive pas à se remettre de ma vitesse de post de chapitre. Ha ha ha je t'ai bien eu sur ce coup l !!!!! J'avoue que je suis assez fière de moi : ) Oui, oui je sais, ça fait un peu prétentieux, dit-elle en penchant honteusement la tête. Un grand merci pour tous ces compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Il me plait à croire que tu n'es pas la seule à croire que je puisse écrire l'impossible, je dois avouer que c'est assez valorisant. Euhhh… Pour la chartre je te laisse le privilège de mettre ça en place ) Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Pour tes petits problèmes mentaux, je peux te réserver un lit à la Colombière si tu veux . : ) Encore merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant.

**So** : Mea Culpa, Mea maxima Culpa, effectivement pour Cho je me suis trompé, ce que j'ai rectifié immédiatement merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Pour les autres invraisemblances certaines sont voulues (dans les livres de JKR il y a également des invraisemblances qui se révèlent plus tard dans les livres suivants.) Pour les autres je considère que c'est plus un point de vue personnel, en effet Mme FIGG sœur de Dumbledore je pense que chacun le voit comme il veut, il n'y a rien dans les livres qui aillent à l'encontre de cette hypothèse (enfin si mes souvenirs sont bons : ). Pour Charly je pense que c'est la même chose et donc voici mon point de vue (que je serai ravi de discuter avec toi), il est plus un assistant qu'un prof c'est son amitié avec le père de Krum qui lui a fait choisir cet emploi. Charly étudiait les dragons uniquement, donc un peu limité pour s'étendre à toutes les créatures magiques et comme la place de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques était prise (je n'allais pas renvoyer Hagrid quand même ). Voilà toute mon explication. : )

Dans tous les cas merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements.

Bon j'ai une question à vous poser, en fait plusieurs : ) : Préférez-vous que je réponde aux reviews en haut ou en bas de page ? (c'est à dire avant ou après le chapitre). Et aimez-vous que je réponde aux reviews ou jugez-vous que cela est complètement inutile et que ce ne sont que des blablas ?

Bon seconde annonce : les chapitres se faisant plus long (j'espère que vous avez remarqué et que vous appréciez : )) je risque de mettre plus de temps pour les poster tous les 4-5 jours au lieu des 3-4 habituels pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont plus longs à écrire, j'ai beau avoir une réserve de deux ou trois chapitres d'avance, si je ne veux pas la voir fondre comme neige au soleil je vais être obligé de ralentir le rythme. Voila tout j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Voilà la suite le 15° chapitre, déjà !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !!!!

Première sortie pour Pré-au-lard 

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la funeste rentrée, les absents étaient toujours présents dans les cœurs des survivants. Parvati se remettait lentement du décès de sa sœur, de même que les autres élèves se remettaient du décès d'un de leur proche. Ces deux semaines étaient rapidement passées et la sélection de Quidditch devait avoir lieu le lendemain, Harry et Ron étaient un peu nerveux, il n'avait jamais dirigé de sélection et avait peur de mal s'y prendre. Surtout qu'aux dires de Mme Bibine, de nombreux élèves s'étaient inscrits dans l'espoir d'honorer leur maison et de se rapprocher de leur nouveau capitaine. Ils avaient prévenu durant le repas Jack Sloper et Andrew Kirke, qui avaient remplacé les jumeaux l'an passé, de les retrouver le lendemain à 10 heures sur le stade.

La semaine n'avait vu venir aucun incident majeur avec les Serpentards, tout avait été calme un peu trop calme même. Harry et ses amis se doutaient bien qu'ils préparaient quelque chose mais il ne pouvait qu'attendre pour voir ce que c'était. Assis à la grande table des Griffondors pour le repas du soir, ils mangeaient en silence du moins pour les filles car c'est à peine si Harry et Ron avaient touché leur assiette. Trop nerveux à l'idée des sélections du lendemain ils n'avaient touché à rien, ne faisant pousser que soupir après soupir, devant leur attitude Hermione s'emporta :

- **Vous allez arrêter de faire ces têtes, on dirait deux condamnés à mort !!! Si vous vous sentez pas capable d'assumer ces sélections dites-le et on vous remplacera !!!!! **

Les paroles firent l'effet de deux coups de fouet sur les garçons qui levèrent la tête brusquement en s'écriant :

- **NON !!!!!!!! **

- **Bon alors mangez et qu'on en parle plus ! Ca sert à rien de vous en faire je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. **

Ron et Harry regardèrent leur amie pendant quelques secondes ruminant ce qu'elle venait de leur dire et ne pouvant qu'avouer qu'elle avait raison.

- **Hermione a raison ! Ron bon appétit**, dit Harry fermement en empoignant sa fourchette et en engloutissant son assiette, bientôt imité par son ami.

A la fin du repas ils remontèrent dans leur tour, les quatre jeunes gens s'assirent sur les fauteuils au bord de la cheminée qui était au fil du temps devenu leur place et que personne n'avait remis en question. Ginny les rejoint rapidement et s'assit aux côtés de Séréna, elles étaient vite devenues inséparables, elles avaient passé tout un mois ensemble mais en plus elles étaient de la même année et donc suivait les même cours. Elles formaient un duo des plus redoutables, elles avaient repris le flambeau des jumeaux Weasley et personne n'échappait à leurs blagues si ce n'est leurs amis. Ginny s'approvisionnait régulièrement chez ses frères, dans une sorte d'entente tacite elle avait accès à toutes leurs nouvelles inventions en échange d'un peu de publicité. Ce qui semblait marcher à merveille vu qu'aux dernières nouvelles le magasin des jumeaux ne désemplissait pas.

Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé les cœurs étaient encore lourds et tous gardaient l'attaque du quai 9 ¾ en mémoire. Ron et Harry disputaient une partie d'échec version sorcier tout en parlant à voix basse de Quidditch tandis que les filles discutaient de la première sortie de Pré-au-lard et du bal d'Halloween. Au bout de deux heures ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, la salle commune s'était vidée peu à peu et ils étaient une fois de plus les derniers à quitter la pièce. Se souhaitant bonne nuit, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun dans leur dortoir le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller leur condisciple. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et se glissèrent sous leur couverture afin de retrouver un peu de chaleur. A peine avait-il touché son lit que Harry s'endormit d'un sommeil grandement agité, de temps en temps il murmurait des mots.

- **… Ils étaient innocents, arrêtez… **

- …

- **Je les vengerai… **

Ron avait été réveillé par les gémissements de son ami, il se promit de lui en demander la cause le lendemain et essaya de s'endormir aussi, mais il n'eut pas à attendre jusque là.

Aussitôt tombé dans les bras de Morphée, Harry se mit à rêver. Il voyait un village dont la rue principale était longée par des boutiques de toutes sortes, il se promenait et arrivait devant un pub. Il continuait à marcher et plus il avançait plus ce village lui était familier, il rejoint une rue parallèle et arriva dans une grande avenue au bout de laquelle se situait un quai de gare. Il regarda l'enseigne du magasin devant lequel il s'était arrêt : Honeydukes et reporta son regard sur la rue. Des corps recouvrait le sol ci et là, mort pour la plupart ou grièvement blessés pour certains, cette vision d'horreur s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la rue. Il avança plus avant dans la rue et lorsque les hommes encapuchonnés et tout de noir vêtu le virent ils stoppèrent leur morbide travail pour venir se prosterner devant lui.

- **Maître**. Dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

- **C'est du beau travail.** Et un ricanement se fit entendre, Harry n'arrivait pas à voir d'où provenait ce son mais reconnut la voix immédiatement.

- **Voldemort !** S'exclama-t-il.

Le mage noir parut troubler quelques instants un de ses disciples s'avança d'un pas en demandant :

- **Maître tout va bien ? **

- **Tout va très bien**, répondit-il calmement et un sourire sur le visage. **Finissez le travail en vitesse avant que les Aurors n'arrivent.**

- **Bien maître il en sera fait selon votre bon vouloir.** Et ses serviteurs reculèrent et retournèrent achever les vivants.

Puis le regard du seigneur des ténèbres se fit lointain, il regardait dans le vague et soudain Harry entendit une voix glaciale s'adresser à lui.

- **Alors Potter on se promène ? **

- **Voldemort, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche !!** Cracha-t-il.

Il était surpris de voir à quel point sa haine envers celui qui avait tué ses parents occultait sa peur il fut lui-même étonné d 'entendre le ton avec lequel il s'adressait au mage noir.

- **Allons, allons du calme Potter, ces gens méritaient leur sort. **

- **Ils étaient innocents, arrêtez ce massacre ! C'est moi que vous voulez alors venez vous en prendre à moi, et à moi seul. **

- **Non, non, ne soit pas si pressé Potter, j'ai un plus gros poisson à pêcher avant cela, mais rassure toi ton tour viendra aussi. **

- **Je les vengerai !! **

- **Dis-toi bien que c'est ce qui arrivera à tous ceux qui oseront s'opposer au seigneur des ténèbres. **

- **Vous êtes ignoble !!! **

- **Je prendrai ça comme un compliment**, répondit le mage noir amusé.

Harry sentit quelque chose tirer son esprit, il s'éloignait de plus en plus du seigneur des ténèbres, tout devenait flou autour de lui. Son corps commençait à l'élancer, d'abord ses jambes puis son bassin et la douleur remontait insidieusement jusqu'à sa tête il entendait des voix au lointain.

- **Tu me quittes déjà Potter ?** Allons nous n'avons pas finit de parler, **reviens par-là.**

Et son image redevenait plus claire comme s'il s'en rapprochait vraiment.

- **Non, pas par-là !!! Remonte !!!** Répondait une autre voix familière le faisant s'éloigner du mage. **Oui, c'est bien allez remonte encore un peu. Voilà. **

Harry sentit son corps le faisant souffrir le martyr mais ce n'était rien comparé à la brûlure qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il ne supportait plus la douleur lancinante et une autre voix lointaine lui parvint.

- **Réveilles-toi, Harry réveilles-toi !!!!! **

Il dormait, pourtant cela avait été si réel mais en fait il était en train de dormir, un pic de douleur particulièrement violent lui arracha un cri et se chargea de le réveiller totalement.

Son hurlement raisonna dans tout le dortoir des 6° années mais également dans toute la tour des Griffondor, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit Ron penché sur lui le regarder étrangement. Ils se retourna vivement en direction de Dean et cria :

- **Va chercher Dumbledore, dépêches-toi !!!! **

Ni une ni deux le jeune Griffondor se leva courut hors de la chambre et entrant en trombe en dévalant les escaliers dans la salle commune. Il se serrait cassé la figure en bas des marches si une Hermione rongé par l'angoisse ne l'avait pas retenu.

- **Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? **

- **C'est Harry il a hurlé et Ron m'a dit d'aller chercher Dumbledore. **

Comprenant la gravité de la situation la jeune préfète dit aussitôt :

- **Je viens avec toi !! **

Et ils sortirent de la tour, le portrait de la grosse dame n'ayant jamais pivoté aussi vite.

Séréna et Ginny également réveillé par le cri montèrent les escaliers en direction du dortoir des 6° année garçon et entrèrent dans la chambre sans frapper.

Harry était assis sur son lit et criait tout en gesticulant les mains plaquées contre son front qui le faisait souffrir. Les filles vinrent se poster autour de lui aidant Ron pour faire allonger Harry.

- **Pré-au-lard !! Pré-au-lard. Il faut aller à Pré-au-lard. Vite il faut prévenir Dumbledore**.

- **C'est déjà fait Harry, recouches-toi,** insistait Ron.

Il vint apposer sa main contre le front de Harry tout en essayant de le repousser dans son lit.

- **Non tu ne comprends pas il faut aller immédiatement à Pré-au-lard**.

- **Dans ton état tu ne pourras aller nulle part. **

- **Ils… Ils ont attaqué Pré-au-lard**. Continuait-il entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Puis Ron rugit :

- **Bon ils se dépêchent oui ??!!!!!!!!! **

- **Ils ont massacré tout le monde, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Ils… **

Mais à ce moment la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement et Mc Gonagall entra.

- **Professeur vite**, s'impatienta le rouquin.

- **Que… **

Harry se redressa d'un coup dans son lit et agrippa la manche de la robe de son professeur de métamorphose

- **Pré-au-lard !! Ils ont attaqué Pre-au-lard !! Aieeeeeeee. **Cria-t-il reportant ses mains sur son front il les posa par dessus celle de Ron.

- **Nous le savons monsieur Potter nous le savons. **

- **Vous le savez ? **

- **Oui des renforts viennent d'arriver. **

- **Trop tard**.

- **Trop tard monsieur Potter ? **

- **Ils ont massacré tout le monde…** Répondit-il avant que sa cicatrice ne lui arrache un autre gémissement, elle était moins douloureuse mais le faisait souffrir quand même.

Ron avait gardé les mains sur le front de Harry comme s'il voulait cacher quelque chose, le professeur reporta son regard dessus et aperçut pour la première fois ce qui avait échappé à tout le monde : un mince filet de sang coulait des mains du jeune homme.

- **Que se passe-t-il Monsieur Weasley ? **

Mais pour toute réponse elle n'obtint qu'un regard apeuré mais résolu.

- **Monsieur Potter veuillez vous allonger maintenant. **

Harry obéit sans discuter, voyant le visage de ses trois amis inquiet. Hermione arriva à ce moment là avec Mme Pomfresh, cette dernière s'approcha du lit et dit

- **Bien monsieur Weasley, veuillez retirer vos mains s'il vous plait. **

La jeune griffondor reprenant son souffle après la course qu'elle venait de faire ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri lorsqu'elle vit le sang couler des mains de Ron. L'infirmière se pencha un peu plus sur le front du survivant pour inspecter la blessure, du sang suintait de sa cicatrice. Ce n'était plus que quelques gouttes mais à voir les mains des deux jeunes hommes cela n'avait pas dû être le cas au début.

- **Monsieur Weasley, pouvez vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ? **

- **Je l'ai entendu gémir et marmonner des mots dans son sommeil, cela m'a réveillé puis il a commencé à s'agiter. Je me suis levé pour le réveiller en le secouant et là du sang à commençé à couler de sa cicatrice il s'est mis à hurler et s'est réveillé. J'ai envoyé Dean chercher le professeur Mc Gonagall qui est arrivé cinq minutes après, entre temps j'avais placé mes mains sur son front et vous êtes arrivé deux minutes après. **

- **Et bien monsieur Potter votre ami vous a probablement évité de venir passer la semaine à l'infirmerie. Par contre il ne pourra pas empêcher que vous y passiez la fin de la nuit. Tenez, buvez cette potion. **

Elle avait sortit une petite fiole d'on ne sait où et l'avait tendu à Harry qui l'avait bu d'une traître en tirant la grimace. Elle fit léviter le brancard sur lequel elle avait déposé le jeune homme avant qu'il n'ai pu émettre la moindre protestation et passa la porte. Le professeur de métamorphose s'adressa aux élèves présents dans le dortoir :

- **Allez maintenant tous au lit, Potter ne risque rien il n'y a plus de soucis à se faire, allez vous coucher. **

Et le professeur Mc Gonagall sortit à son tour de la vaste pièce, suivit de peu par les filles qui regagnèrent leur dortoir. Le professeur de métamorphose dissipa l'attroupement qui s'était formé dans la salle commune en renvoyant chacun chez soi.

Le lendemain Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, sa cicatrice avait repris sa forme d'avant. Il fut accueilli chaleureusement par ses amis qui poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, Harry se sentait encore faible mais il avait suffisamment de force pour ne pas rester à l'infirmerie. De toute manière il aurait prétendu tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à passer une journée supplémentaire à l'infirmerie et louper les sélections.

Ron et Hermione reprirent leur discution :

- **Alors ? … Pourquoi ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui est venue ? **

- **On est allé le chercher mais arrivé devant la gargouille on s'est aperçut qu'on avait pas le mot de passe**. Continua Hermione d'un air contrit.

- **Alors comment avez-vous prévenu Mc Gonnagal ? **demanda le jeune rouquin.

- **Dean s'est mis à crier et à appeler le professeur Dumbledore. Et la gargouille à commencer à tourner et l'escalier à descendre. Au début on a cru que Dean avait réussi et que c'était le directeur qui arrivait. Mais en fait c'est le professeur Mc Gonagall qui est apparue du haut des marches, on lui a demandé à voir le professeur Dumbledore. Ce qui est étrange, ** poursuivit la jeune fille**, c'est qu'elle nous a répondu que c'était impossible car le professeur n'était pas là. **

- **Dans ce cas que faisait-elle dans ses appartements ? **

- **C'est ce que je me suis demandé aussi mais à ce moment là je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me poser trop de questions. Dean lui a expliqué la situation et elle m'a envoyé chercher Mme Pomfresh, après vous connaissez la suite. **

Harry n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation de ses amis, les évènements de la nuit l'avait quelque peu marqué, certaines images de son rêve apparaissait encore devant ses yeux lorsqu'il les fermait.

- **Ce qui est encore plus bizarre c'est que Dumbledore n'est pas encore apparu aujourd'hui.** Poursuivit Ron dont la moitié de la phrase fut étouffé par le bruit que faisaient les hiboux amenant le courrier.

Hermione se dépêcha de déplier son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier mais n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, l'attaque du village faisait la une du journal. Elle lut l'article à haute voix bien que celle –ci tremblait pour certain passage.

_Dans le courant de la nuit dernière, le village de Pré-au-lard a été attaqué par plus d'une centaine de Mangemorts. Si hier encore on pouvait ne pas croire au retour de Celui-dont-on–ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aujourd'hui le doute n'est plus permis. Le village a été entièrement dévasté et les habitants massacrés, les Aurors sont arrivés trop tard et n'ont pu sauver que deux blessés graves que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait laissé en vie afin qu'ils puissent raconter toute l'horreur qui a été perpétré cette nuit-là. On a recensé plus de 150 sorciers morts en une nuit, attaqués pendant leur sommeil, les habitants de Pré-au-lard ont mis du temps à constituer un groupe de défense efficace ce qui leur a été fatal. _

_On ignore encore les raisons de cette attaque mais celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a-t-il réellement besoin de raison pour détruire et tuer ? Nous pouvons néanmoins nous estimer heureux que cette attaque n'ait pas eu lieu pendant que les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard effectuaient leur sorti mensuelle dans ce village. Ecole qui, rappelons le, est située à proximité de ce village et abrite le survivant : Harry Potter. _

- **Je crois que tu peux stopper là Hermione, on en a assez entendu**, dit Harry d'une voix lasse.

La jeune fille referma son journal et s'abîma dans la contemplation de son petit-déjeuner ce qu'elle venait de lire lui avait coupé l'appétit.

A la fin du repas le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva et annonça :

- **Comme vous avez sans doute dû l'apprendre par le courrier du matin le village de Pré-au-lard à été attaqué cette nuit, par conséquent toutes les sorties qui étaient prévues sont annulées. **

Personne n'osa élever une protestation. Le professeur Mc Gonagall poursuivit :

- **Cependant afin de remplacer ces sorties des bals seront organisés, ils auront chacun un thème et vous serez prévenu 3 semaines à l'avance de leur dates vous pourrez ainsi vous organiser pour vous faire envoyer vos robes ou pour trouver un tout autre moyen de vous les procurer. Le premier aura lieu pour le soir d'Halloween aussi messieurs je vous conseillerai de ne pas tarder pour inviter votre cavalière. Bonne journée à tous. **

Sur ces bonnes paroles ils finirent leur déjeuner puis Ron et Harry quittèrent la grande salle pour aller se changer et mettre leur tenue de Quidditch afin de procéder à la sélection des futurs joueurs. 


	16. Sélection de Quidditch

**Rionette** : Merci, merci je suis contente que ma fic t'ais plu tu sais après le massacre du quai du Poudlard express les élèves se sont un peu détaché, la guerre a commencé ils savent que Voldemort va tuer et en grand nombre Pré-au-lard est le début de cette guerre mais je te rassure ils n'y sont pas resté totalement insensibles. Voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Fluminia **: C'est pas tout à fait ça calimerotte t'y est presque essai encore : ) Non elle me l'a même pas dit elle a pas dû voir : ) sinon oui je tiendrai le rythme !!!!!!!!!!! Tu verras : ) Toujours le mot encourageant toi !!!! heureusement que je sais que c'est humeur (avec une parcelle de vérité faut bien l'avouer !!) Allez vla la suite en espérant que ça te plaise.

**Lucida **: Merci, merci beaucoup voilà la suite j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu et qu'elle va te plaire autant.

**Dreamoon** : Non de temps en temps fanfiction se met à fumer un peu et il déraille complètement, bah vi pauvre Harry fallait pas être un héros si on voulait pas que toutes les merdes nous tombent sur la figure. Une fois que j'aurai éliminer tout le monde ? ben je serai dieu : ) (en fait c'est mon but inavoué pour cette fic ) et sinon ben je raconterai l'histoire d'une petite fourmi ) Ouais effectivement Dumbledore commence à avoir chaud aux fesses mais bon qui sait ce qui peut encore lui arriver. Pour la cicatrice il faudra attendre plusieurs chapitre pour connaître le pourquoi du comment. Le bal d'Halloween te plait ? tant mieux on devrait bien se marrer en plus !!! Je suis ravi que mon impossible de te plaise : **L'urgent est fait l'impossible est en cours pour les miracles prévoir un délai !!!!!!!!!** Allez voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant.

**Potter-68** **et Alpo** : Je suis triste que ce chapitre ne vous ai pas plus (même quand vous reviewez pas vous avez droit à des réponses vous êtes des pistonnés vous !!!!) Je vous promet d'essayer de me rattraper et de faire mieux dans les chapitres suivants.

Voilà le chapitre 16 en espérant qu'il vous plaise :

Sélection de Quidditch 

Ils se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch et volèrent pendant une bonne heure afin de retrouver les sensations familières du vol. Harry faisait merveille sur son éclair de feu enchaînant vrilles, piquet, feinte de Wronski et autres tactiques qu'il avait découvert dans ses livres ou mit au point durant l'été. Ron ne se débrouillait pas trop mal sur son Brossdur il fit plusieurs virages serrés et quelques piquet mais rien d'aussi impressionnant que son ami. Ils finirent leur échauffement par des tirs au but afin d'échauffer le gardien mais avant qu'ils n'entament la séance ils furent rejoint par Victor Krum.

- **Est-ce que cela vous dérrrrange que je m'entrrraîne avec vous un petit moment. **

- **Non pas du tout, assura Harry, on allait commencer les tirs au but. On tire un tour chacun ?** Proposa le survivant.

- **C'est d'accorrrd, vous me laissez quelques minutes pour me chauffer ? **

- **Bien sûr. **

Ron se rapprocha de son ami et vint positionner son balai à côté du sien puis lui dit :

- **On pourrait peut-être lui demander de nous aider pour la sélection, c'est un joueur international il doit en connaître un rayon, il pourra bien te conseiller. **

- **Tu as probablement raison et puis il est possible qu'il nous confie quelques feintes et tactiques. **

- **Tu perd pas le nord toi, se moqua le jeune rouquin. **

Harry accueillit la remarque de son ami avec un grand sourire plein de sous-entendu, puis il furent rejoint par Krum qui demanda :

- **Alorrrs, on s'y met ? Vos amis ne devraient plus tarrrrder maintenant. **

- **Oui**, répondirent en coeur les deux amis.

Et ils reprirent l'entraînement, les premiers lancers furent gentillet puis la difficulté monta d'un cran. Au bout d'une demi-heure les deux lanceurs ne faisaient pas de cadeau au gardien, feinte de frappe passe rapide et autre stratagème pour essayer de le mettre en déroute. Très peu de balle passèrent à travers les buts, visiblement Ron s'était entraînait tout l'été et cela payait il était agile et avait réalisé de gros progrès depuis l'année précédente. Certaines mauvaises langues auraient pu dire que cela n'aurait pu être pire que l'an passé et Harry se garda de faire une quelconque remarque dessus.

Lorsque que Victor et Harry s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle ils entendirent des applaudissements s'élever des gradins et ce n'est qu'a ce moment la qu'ils s'aperçurent du temps qu'ils avaient joué. Ils avaient largement dépassé l'heure du début des sélections, Ron et Harry descendirent rapidement de leur balai. Ce dernier appela Victor qui les rejoignit aussitôt et lui demanda :

- **Tu nous aiderais à effectuer la sélection ? Tes conseils pourraient nous être précieux. **

- **Bien sûrrrr, ce serra pourr moi un honneurrr que d'aider les amis de Herrrmione. **

- **Merci Victor. **

Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa gorge comme le faisait si souvent Mc Gonagall et dit :

- **SONORUS !! … Bien est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ?**

Des oui s'élevèrent un peu partout, tous les Griffondors étaient venus assister aux sélections certains pour connaître la composition de la nouvelle équipe d'autre pour simplement contempler son capitaine.

- **D'abord veuillez m'excusez pour le retard, je demande à tous les candidats de monter sur leur balai et de prendre quelques minutes pour l'échauffement nous commencerons dans 10 minutes. **

Il rejoignit la directrice de Griffondor ainsi que Mme Bibinne pour lui demander la liste des candidats et de prendre part elles aussi aux sélections.

- **Jack, Andrew, venez vous installer avec nous. Ajouta Harry. Vous nous aiderez pour la sélection en tant que nouveau membre de l'équipe c'est une de vos prérogatives qui de pouvoir y assister. Vous n'aurez qu'a noter vos impressions sur ce parchemin, qu'il leur tendit, puis nous nous réunirons pour débattre et choisir les nouveaux joueurs. Vous avez compris ? **

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment et ils s'installèrent tous les sept derrière une table dans les gradins afin d'être à une hauteur raisonnable pour voir tout ce qui se passerait sur le terrain. Harry réactiva le sortilège augmentant le volume de sa voix.

- **Veuillez vous approcher. Il attendit quelques secondes que les balais convergent vers lui. Bien, Je vais d'abord vous expliquer comment vont se dérouler les sélections puis nous procéderons à ces dernières. Victor Krum a gentiment accepté de se joindre à nous alors j'espère que vous lui montrerait de quoi on est capable en Angleterre et à plus forte raison de quoi est capable la maison de Griffondor**. Une salve d'applaudissement vint saluer cette phrase. **Comme vous le savez nous devons recruter trois poursuiveurs vous enchaînerez plusieurs exercices de passe à l'arrêt et en mouvement puis des tirs au but sans gardien puis avec gardien. Puis nous testerons, avec les batteurs et enfin nous terminerons ces sélections par un petit match à six contre six. Nous ne retiendrons que les meilleurs alors donnez votre maximum dès le début, vous avez la dure tache de remplacer Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell et Angelina Jonhson montrez vous à la hauteur. **

A la fin de son discours Harry reçut une véritable ovation des gradins, le stade applaudissait à tout rompre.

- **A l'appel de votre nom, reprit le jeune homme quand le bruit baissa en intensité, vous viendrez passer les exercices. Commençons les sélections. **

Les candidats descendirent de leur balai et s'assirent à même le stade en attendant qu'on appelle leur nom.

- **Dobbs Emma. **

La jeune fille se leva enfourcha son balai, tandis que Ron se penchait pour parler à Harry :

- **Et bien ça c'était du discours, **dit-il moqueusement,** digne de Dubois, où as-tu été le dénicher ? **

- **Disons qu'on m'a aidé à l'écrire**, répondit énigmatiquement Harry en lançant un regard en direction de Séréna et qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

- **C'est beau la famille. **

Et ils pouffèrent de rire avant de se reprendre et de se concentrer sur la jeune fille qui passait les épreuves. Elle réalisa les exercices avec brio, elle avait placé la barre haut les autres candidats allaient devoir en faire autant si ce n'est mieux pour être admis.

- **Bien merci Mademoiselle Dobbs. **

- **Crivey Denis. **

- **Ce n'est pas le frère à Colin Crivey ?** Demanda Ron.

- **Si**, confirma Harry avant de reporter son attention sur le joueur.

Denis ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, il n'avait pas aussi bien réussi que la jeune Emma Dobs mais il ferait visiblement un bon poursuiveur.

- **Hooper Geoffrey. **

Un deuxième jeune homme se leva et réalisa à son tour les exercices il ne rata qu'un but mais il égalait le tout jeune Crivey.

- **Mc Donald Nathalie. **

La jeune fille s'éleva à son tour dans les airs mais elle avait du mal à contrôler son balai son essai fut un vrai désastre elle ne mit qu'un but et encore c'était sans le gardien.

- **Bien, Weasley Virginia. **

Cette dernière se leva et maugréa :

- **T'étais obligé de donner mon nom en entier tu pouvais pas m'appeler Ginny comme d'habitude ? **

Harry ne répondit pas mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire de même que Ron et Victor. Elle enfourcha son balai et s'éleva dans les airs, elle fit des merveilles durant son essai. Elle était de loin la meilleure, mais elle était également obliger d'en montrer plus que les autres afin que son frère et Harry ne soit pas accuser de faire du favoritisme. Peu avant la fin des exercices Harry commenta :

- **Très jolie esquive, je crois qu'il y aura une Weasley de plus dans l'équipe. **

Ron sourit avec fierté mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

Harry pointa une fois deplus sa baguette sur sa gorge et dit :

- **SONORUS. Bien nous allons passer maintenant aux exercices avec le gardien. **

Harry recommença à appeler les candidats un par un et à observer leurs essai après cette série il annonça qu'ils passaient aux exercices avec les batteurs. Deux joueuses se distinguaient nettement des autres, l'une par sa supériorité l'autre par sa médiocrité. Ginny continuait d'enchaîner les but réussis, elle évitait les cognards avec une aisance naturelle et une grande facilité. Tandis que Nathalie Mc Donald avait peine à rester sur son balai, plus d'une fois elle faillit tomber lorsqu'elle fut frapper par un cognard. Après plus de deux heures d'essais individuel Harry décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter et de prendre une première délibération puis ils entameraient le match amical.

Ils se rendirent dans leur vestiaire afin de discuter à l'écart des autres et sans crainte d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Une fois installé Harry s'adressa aux personnes présentes :

- **Je vais annoncé les noms un par un et vous nous donnerez vos impressions sur la personne appelée, on commencera par vous madame Bibine et on fera le tour, cela vous convient-il ? **

Tous hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

- **Crivey Denis ? **

- **Cela n' pas été le premier a passer**, s'étonna Ron.

- **Non, Emma Dobs m'avait demandait la faveur de commencer les tests, ni voyant aucun inconvénient j'ai dit oui. **

- **Ah… Tres bien**. Acheva le jeune rouquin.

- **Donc je disais Crivey Denis ? **

- **Pour ma part il ne s'en est bien sorti, émit le professeur Bibine, il vole plutôt bien maîtrise parfaitement son balai, et il n'a loupé que deux tirs au but avec le gardien. Je suis assez favorable. **

- **Merci Professeur, Victor ? **

- **Il manque encorrrre un peu d'entrrraînement pourrr éviter les cognarrrrds mais avec le temps il devrrrait fairrre un bon pourrrsuiveur. **

- **Bien, professeur Mc Gonagall ? **

- **C'est un bon Griffondor ces résultats scolaires sont satisfaisants et les entraînements ne devrait pas faire pâtir ses notes, pour moi c'est tout à fait favorable. **

- **Ron ? **

Pendant ce temps, au dehors une jeune rouquine faisait les cent pas à côté de ses amies Hélène et Séréna.

- **Pour l'amour du ciel, Ginny veux-tu bien t'asseoir tu me donne le tournis !!!! S'exaspéra Séréna. **

- **Je peux pas je suis trop nerveuse. **

- **Mais enfin il n'y a aucune raison**, ajouta Hélène, **tu as été de loin la meilleure de tous les candidats.**

- **Justement il fallait que je sois plus que la meilleure si je veux être dans l'équipe. **

Devant l'air interrogateur d'Hélène, Séréna ajouta à son intention :

- **Il faut qu'elle surpasse de loin tout les autres sinon si elle est prise dans l'équipe les autres diront qu'il y a eu du favoritisme vu que le gardien est son frère et le capitaine le meilleur ami de ce dernier. **

- **Ahh…. **

- **Et rassure toi Ginny tu les a largement surpassé, si mon idiot de cousin ne te prend pas dans son équipe je lui en toucherai deux mots !!! **

- **« Idiot de cousin ? » Tu le connais depuis à peine deux mois et tu le traite déjà d'idiot ? **

Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la dernière Weasley qui s'était arrêté et regardait à présent son amie droit dans les yeux.

- **Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est censé dire pour supporter une amie ?** S'étonna faussement la jeune Black.

- **Et j'avoue que ça marche plutôt bien**, et Ginny éclata de rire bientôt imitée par ses deux amies, **merci Sen.**

- **Sen ?** Dit la jeune fille en relevant un sourcil entre deux éclats de rire.

- **Tu n'aimes pas ?** **Je trouve Séréna un peu long alors je t'ai trouvé un diminutif mais s'il ne te plait pas tu le dis et je ne t'appellerai plus comme ça.**

- **Non non, c'est pas ça**, ajouta Séréna le visage soudain assombrit, **je l'aime beaucoup, en fait il n'y avait que ma mère qui m'appelait ainsi.**

- **Je suis désolée**, murmura Ginny.

- **Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce n'est pas grave, mais tu peux continuer à m'appeler Sen, ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux également le faire Hélène. **

- **Merci**, répondit Ginny.

Après quelques minutes de silence gêné, Hélène demanda :

- **Elle était comment ta mère, Sen ? **

- **Merveilleuse…** Et Séréna replongea dans ses souvenirs. **On me disait souvent que je lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle avait le visage fin avec de long cheveux châtains et bouclés qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ses fesses, elle les nouait souvent en natte. Elle avait les même yeux que moi enfin je devrais plutôt dire que j'ai les même yeux qu'elle avait mais ils étaient si expressifs, on pouvait lire tous ses sentiments dans ses yeux. Elle m'a raconté un jour que c'était ce qui avait plut à mon père, elle avait le visage si expressif qu'elle était incapable de cacher ses sentiments et c'est ce qui avait touché mon père. Elle était très grande presque autant que papa, et aussi très gentille, elle se mettait rarement en colère sauf quand je l'avais vraiment mérité !!! Elle avait toujours ce petit air triste quand elle était perdue dans ses pensées, je pense que c'était parce qu'elle pensait à papa.**

Je me souviens une fois, je devais avoir cinq ou six ans j'apprenais à faire du vélo.

- **Du vélo ?** S'étonna Ginny.

- **Oui, c'est… Comment t'expliquer… C'est un véhicule moldu sur deux roues c'est très amusant je te ferai essayer un jour. **

- **Oui**, s'enthousiasma la jeune Weasley.

- **Alors je disais… Ah oui, j'apprenais à faire du vélo et je suis tombée, je me suis mise à pleurer et maman est venue et m'a consolé. Elle m'a prit dans ses bras et a commencé à me bercer en me chantant une chanson et quand je me suis retourné vers elle, elle pleurait. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a dit que c'était la chanson que lui chantait mon père lorsqu'ils se couchaient. J'étais tellement triste de voir ma mère pleurer que je lui ai mis mes petits bras autour de son cou pour la consoler à son tour, et que je lui ai chanté la chanson à mon tour. **

Des larmes avaient coulés le long des joues de Séréna, elle les sécha d'un revers de manche avant de poursuivre.

- **Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois où j'ai demandé où se trouvait mon père et à chaque fois elle me répondait la même chose. _Il ne peut pas venir pour l'instant ma chérie, il essaie de nous protéger en nous tenant loin de lui car quelqu'un lui veut du mal_. Pour moi, il a toujours été un héros protégeant sa famille contre vents et marées, elle m'a répété cette histoire jusqu'à ce que je soit en âge de comprendre la vérité mais elle n'a jamais cru à sa culpabilité, et moi non plus je n'y crois pas. Mon père n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille, pas après tout ce que ma mère m'a raconté sur lui et James. **

- **Il n'était pas coupable**. Répondit Ginny dans un murmure.

- **Quoi ?? **

- **Ton père n'était pas coupable, poursuivit-elle un ton plus haut, il s'est enfui d'Azkaban il y a environ 3 ans et il a essayé de prouver son innocence c'est en fait un certain Queudver qui a trahi James et Lily Potter. Mais demande le à Harry il pourra mieux te l'expliquer que moi, c'est lui qui à aidé Sirius pendant les années où il était en liberté. **

- **Co… Comment sais-tu tout cela ? **Demanda Séréna la voix nouée par l'émotion et des larmes plein les yeux.

- **Mon frère est le meilleur ami de Harry. Dit-elle laconiquement. Mais pour ton père, je crois que Harry et le mieux placé pour t'en parler après tout c'était son parrain. Je crois que tu devrais vraiment en discuter avec lui un de ces jours, cela vous ferez du bien à tous les deux. **

- **Merci, Gin**. Sourit Séréna.

- **Gin ?** S'étonna la jeune rouquine en levant un sourcil, exactement dans la même position que l'avait fait son amie quelques minutes auparavant.

- **Tu n'aimes pas ? Je trouve Ginny un peu long alors je t'ai trouvé un diminutif mais s'il ne te plait pas tu le dis et je ne t'appellerai plus comme ça. **

Le sourire de la jeune Black s'étirait de plus en plus en même temps que celui de leur troisième amie : Hèléne.

- **Non ça ne me dérange pas vous pouvez m'appeler comme ça. **

Une vois de garçon se fit entendre derrière elles

- **Alors… **

- **Ahh !!!** La dernière Weasley sursauta en entendant une voix familière dans son dos.

- **…Dans ce cas, Gin**, la voix masculine appuyant volontairement dessus, **pourrais-tu rejoindre le reste des candidats nous n'attendons que toi.**

Les trois jeunes filles étaient tellement occupé à discuter qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué, Harry et Ron qui revenait du vestiaire et qui s'approchaient d'elles. Ginny se retourna vivement pour faire face au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et répondit nerveusement :

- **Pardon, j'y vais tout de suite. **

Elle se leva précipitamment et alla rejoindre les autres candidats, elle ne vit pas le sourire sur le visage de Harry mais il n'échappa pas à Séréna.

- **Et tu trouves ça amusant de lui faire peur comme ça ? **

- **Oui**, répondit son cousin, **ohh c'était pas méchant et puis il faut bien que le poste de capitaine donne quelques avantages**. Acheva-t-il souriant toujours.

Puis il partit rejoindre les candidats à grands pas, en s'approchant d'eux il pointa une fois de plus sa baguette sur sa gorge en prononçant la formule magique : SONORUS.

- **Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis nous allons pouvoir faire un petit match amical. A l'appel de votre nom vous viendrez vous placez à ma droite : Dobs Emma, Hooper Geoffrey et Weasley Vir… **

- **Ouais c'est bon j'y suis,** l'interrompit la jeune fille afin qu'il ne prononce pas une fois de plus son prénom.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Ron lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais le capitaine poursuivit :

- **Ron tu seras leur gardien. Et dans l'autre équipe… Victor tu voudrais bien me servir de gardien. **

- **Bien surrrrr. **

- **Crivey Colin et Mc Donald Nathalie ainsi que moi même formeront les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse. Jack et Andrew vous serez nos batteurs et pour l'équipe adverse ?**

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- **Professeur Bibine vous voudriez bien faire un des batteurs ? **

- **Oui, avec plaisir. **

- **Bien**, puis il s'adressa aux spectateurs, **y aurait-il un volontaire pour faire le second batteur ?**

Séréna s'avança :

- **Moi je veux bien. **

- **Très bien, dans ce cas l'équipe est au complet, nous pouvons commencer. Tous à vos balais !! Pour ceux qui n'en ont pas le professeur Bibine va vous prêter ceux de l'école. **

Après quelques minutes ils étaient tous dans les airs sur leur balai et le match débuta, Harry fit régulièrement tourner les poursuiveurs il put ainsi jouer avec chacun d'eux et tester les trios qu'il avait en face. Après une heure de jeu il décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin aux sélections, il piqua vers le sol et descendit de son balai, Ron et Victor le rejoignirent suivi de prés par Madame Bibine. Les cinq candidats ne voyant plus le capitaine et ses amis dans les airs regardèrent le sol et retrouvèrent la terre ferme à leur tour.

- **SONORUS ! Bien merci d'être venu nous afficherons la liste de la nouvelle équipe, d'ici une heure, dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Bonne fin de journée à tous. **

Puis il s'adressa à ses professeurs et ses amis :

- **Je pense que la dernière formation était la mieux non ? **

- **Je trouve aussi**, affirma Ron avec un large sourire et une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

- **Je le pense également**, ajouta Victor Krum.

- **Et vous professeur McGonagall ? **

- **Vu de la où j'étais elle semblait la meilleure effectivement, Professeur Bibine ? **

- **Je partage l'avis de notre jeune capitaine. **

- **Bien**, poursuivi le professeur de métamorphose, **je crois que nous avons notre nouvelle équipe, monsieur Potter je vous conseille de bien l'entraîner car je ne voudrais en aucun cas que la coupe quitte mes appartements je me suis habitué à l'avoir et il m'en coûterait de devoir la rendre, surtout au professeur Rogue.**

- **Je comprends professeur. **

- **Monsieur Potter ? **

- **Oui ? **

- **Je tenais à vous féliciter vous avez mené ses sélections d'une main de maître, et m'avez prouvé que j'avais eu raison de vous accordez ce poste. **

- **Merci professeur**, répondit Harry les yeux brillant de fierté et il se retourna pour partir.

- **Monsieur Potter ? **

- **Oui ? **

- **Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau. **

- **Maintenant ? **

- **Maintenant monsieur Potter. **

- **Très bien je vous suis**. Et il se retourna pour s'adresser à son meilleur ami : **Ron, je dois aller voir Dumbledore tu voudras bien afficher la liste de l'équipe ?**

- **Bien sûr**, répondit-il soulagé qu'il puisse parler au vieux directeur de l'évènement de la nuit.

Et Harry suivit le professeur Mc Gonagall jusqu'aux appartements du directeur, il traversa presque entièrement le château avant de se retrouver devant la gargouille.

- **Chocogrenouille**, prononça le professeur puis elle se poussa pour laisser passer le jeune homme, **allez-y il vous attend.**

Harry s'engagea dans les escaliers il arriva devant l'entrée des appartements du vieux directeur, il entendit :

- **Entre Harry, je t'attendais. **

Il franchit le pas de la porte et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et lisait un parchemin, il avait les traits tirés, comme bien souvent ces derniers temps, Fumseck n'était pas sur son perchoir.

- **Il est partit accomplir une mission que je lui avais confi**, répondit Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. **Viens t'asseoir.**

Harry obtempéra et s'assit dans le siège que lui désignait le directeur.

- **Comment te sens-tu ? **

- **Vous voulez dire après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? **

Le directeur de Poudalrd hocha la tête.

- **A vrai dire je me sens étrange, je ne sens pas ma cicatrice qui a pourtant saigné cette nuit, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé de plus je suis entré dans la tête de Voldemort. Il y a un an rien que le fait de sentir ses sentiments me faisait atrocement souffrir pendant plusieurs jours et là que je suis carrément entré dans son esprit une nuit à l'infirmerie suffit à me remettre d'aplomb. **

- **Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est réellement pass ? **

Harry fut le récit de sa nuit mouvementée, revivant le massacre de Pré-au-lard comme s'il y avait été, relatant le combat de son esprit attiré par les deux voix puis la douleur qu'il avait ressentit en se réveillant et le sang qui coulait de sa cicatrice.

Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour Harry puis il dit :

- **Je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle ta cicatrice a saigné il faudra que je fasse des recherches la dessus par contre il va falloir que tu prenne des cours d'Occlumencie en plus et cette fois-ci des cours de Légilimencie également. Il semblerait que tes pouvoirs augmentent maintenant tu peux directement converser avec la personne avec laquelle tu te connectes. **

- **Mais qui va me donner ces cours, Ro… Le professeur Rogue refusera sûrement après ce qui s'est passé l'an passé. **

- Tu** as raison je te donnerai moi-même les cours je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Bien je crois que je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir tu peux partir si tu le désires.**

Harry se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers l'entré de la pièce avant de sortir il se retourna et demanda :

- **Professeur je peux vous poser une question ? **

- **Bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas te promettre d'y répondre. **

- **Où étiez-vous hier soir ? **

- **J'étais en mission pour l'ordre. **

Harry se satisfit de cette réponse bien qu'i trouva qu'il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux, il quitta les appartements du directeur et regagna sa salle commune. Une véritable fête avait été organisé pour célébrer la sélection des nouveau joueurs et la nomination du capitaine la bierreaubeur coulait à flots. Lorsque Ron aperçut Harry il se précipita vers lui, Hermione qui était en pleine conversation avec Krum fit de même, les autres joueurs se regroupèrent autour de lui et tous trinquèrent aux futures victoires de la nouvelle équipe.


	17. Premier cours d'occlumencie avancée

**So : **Merci, merci, je trouve aussi contente que ça t'ai plu voilà la suite.

**Fluminia : **Comment j ene l'ai pas écrit dans mon chapitre ? Oupssss. Hé hé hé, tu le sauras au premier match !!!

**Dreamoon : **Merci, merci, contente que ça t'ai plu, allez je vais essayer de te mettre plus de chapitres marrants, tiens dans celui la il devrait y avoir des passages qui te fassent rire : ) Euhhhh elle me traite de meurtrier l'autre la comme oses-tu insulter dieu ?? Tu oublies une chose moi je suis trop intelligente pour me faire prendre et aller à Azkaban. Par contre je veux bien me faire payer en reviews !!! Des reviews, oui plus de reviews !!!!!!!!!! Ha ha ha (petite rire démoniaque).

**Alpo : ** Contente de te revoir parmi nous, contente que la suite t'ai plus également, allez voilà la suite !!!

Bon me voilà en vacance alors je suis désolé mais vous n'aurez pas d'autre chapitre avant 15 jours. Bonnes vacances à tous. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un tit mot pour dire si vous aimez ou pas, je vous promet je ne mords pas. : )

**Premier cours d'Occlumencie avancée**

Les mois de septembre et d'octobre s'était écoulés paisiblement, les Serpentards n'avaient pas fait de vague et Voldemort n'avait réalisé aucun massacre ces dernières semaines. Tout était tranquille, un peu trop tranquille même selon l'avis de Harry il suivait régulièrement les cours d'Occlumencie et de Legilimencie avec le professeur Dumbledore en plus de ses cours habituels.

Mais une pensée lui envahissait l'esprit : le bal d'halloween était dans un peu de moins d'une semaine et il n'avait toujours pas de cavalière!!! Une voix le tira de sa rêverie cependant :

- **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry ?** Demanda Séréna.

- **Hein ? **

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Répéta la jeune fille.

- **Ohh, je n'ai rien rassure toi. **

- **Alors pourquoi fait-tu cette tête d'enterrement ? Allez raconte tout à ta cousine préférée. **

- **Ma cousine préférée ? C'est pas dur tu es ma seule cousine.** Ironisa le jeune homme.

- **Bah ne jouons pas sur les mots, tu essais de détourner la conversation.** Poursuivit-elle en lui tirant la langue. **Depuis 20 minutes tu tournes ta fourchette dans ton assiette et tu n'as pas avalé une bouchée. Allez dis-moi ce qui te tracasse**, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant de Harry.

- **Je n'ai pas de cavalière pour le bal**. Maugréa le jeune homme.

- **Quoi ? **

- **Je n'ai pas de cavalière pour le bal**, marmonna une nouvelle fois Harry.

- **Mais parle plus fort je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. **

- **JE N'AI PAS DE CAVALIERE POUR LE BAL**. Cria-t-il.

Mais au moment où il prononçait ces mots, l'intensité du bruit de la salle baissa et tout le monde pu entendre ce qu'il disait à sa cousine. Le visage de Harry vira rouge cramoisi tandis que l'ensemble de la salle le dévisageait, il lança un regard noir à sa cousine qui souriait devant la gêne de son voisin :

- **C'est malin ça ! Tout le monde est au courant !! **

- **Peut-être que maintenant tu vas avoir des propositions !! Hey !! Mais c'est au garçon d'inviter les filles pour ce bal t'es gonflé quand même.** Elle prit un air faussement choqué.

- Mais j'ai eu des invitations justement.

- **Où est le problème alors ? **

- **Alors ? Soit c'était des premières années soit c'était des filles complètement inintéressantes !!! **

- **Et tu es sûr que tu n'es pas trop exigent ? **

Harry lui lança un nouveau regard lourd de sous entendu.

- **Si tu considère que vouloir inviter une fille qui ai un minimum de conversation et qui ne se mette pas à pleurnicher pour un oui ou un non c'est être exigent, alors oui je suis exigent. **

- **Pourquoi tu n'invites pas Hermione dans ce cas là. **

- **Je l'ai fait, elle y va avec Victor, il l'a invité le soir des sélections de Quidditch, Ron y va avec Parvati et Ginny avec un Poufsouffle de 7° année un certain William quelque chose. **

- **Oui je vois qui c'est, poursuivit Séréna avec un sourire béat, elle a bon goût. **

- **Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez toutes à ce mec !!! **

- **D'abord il est gentil et très intelligent en plus il est plutôt pas mal et il a … **

- **Oh épargne moi ce couplet, le bal est dans une semaine et je ne sais pas qui inviter. Ma vie est lamentable, j'ai mis je ne sais combien de mois pour inviter Cho et cela a été une véritable catastrophe. **

- **Qu'est ce qui est lamentable ?** Intervint Ron.

- **Moi**, répondit harry.

- **Il déprime parce qu'il n 'a toujours pas de cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween.** Expliqua Séréna.

- **C'était donc ça qu'il a crié tout à l'heure je n'avais pas très bien saisi sa phrase. **

- **Ha ha ha, très drôle Ron comme si tu n'avais pas entendu. **

- **On a tous entendu**, dirent en chœur Hermione et Ginny.

- **Super**, dit-il en,levant les bras au ciel, **ma vie n'est un secret pour personne.**

- **Tu n'avais qu'a pas le hurler si fort il y a 5 minutes ! **Lui reprocha Hermione.

- **Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Sen, elle n'a toujours pas de cavalier**. Lança Ginny.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard d'Harry.

- **Tu veux bien y aller avec moi Séréna ? **

- **Merci Gin, je te le revaudrai. **

- **Pas de problème**, lui répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- **Alors ? Dis ouiiiiiiii… S'il te plait, ai pitié d'un pauvre malheureux tu ne veux tout de même pas que je me traîne à tes pieds ? **

- **C'est une idée**, fit-elle amusée.

- **Sen ne m'oblige pas à faire ça**. Il lui lança un regard de chien battu.

- **D'accord !!!! **

- **Merci Sen,** et il l'embrassa fougueusement sur la joue, **je te promet de te rendre la pareille. **

- **Mais j'y compte bien, tu auras une dette envers moi !!!!! **

- **Appelle-moi et j'accourrai,** déclama-t-il et dans un geste théâtral il lui baisa la main.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, il était rare de voir Harry ainsi, il souriait rarement ces derniers mois alors le voir rire était un vrai soulagement pour ses amis.

C'est soulagé qu'Harry quitta la grande salle pour aller à son cours de duel avec Ron et Hermione tandis que Ginny et Séréna partait pour un cours de potion et Krum pour son entraînement de Quidditch.

Arrivé devant la salle ils ne trouvèrent que porte close, ils patientèrent dix bonnes minutes avant que Charly n'arrive et ne leur ouvre.

- **Entrez, entrez, dépêchez-vous nous ne sommes pas en avance. **

- **A qui la faute ?** Lança une voix reconnaissable entre toute.

Le cours de duel avait le désavantage d'être en commun avec les Serpentards.

- **Mr Malfoy épargnez-nous vos commentaires sarcastiques, voulez-vous. Bon le professeur Krum aura quelques minutes de retard aussi je vous prierai de commencer l'échauffement sans l'attendre. **

- **Ohhhh…** Soupira l'ensemble des élèves.

Et chacun se dirigea vers un pan de mur afin d'y déposer son sac, les Griffondor veillant bien à choisir celui opposé aux Serpentards.

- **Veillez à ne pas oublier vos baguettes sinon vous ne pourrez rien faire. Je parle surtout pour toi Neville !!!** Ajouta Charly plus bas tandis qu'il se tenait à côté du jeune auquel il s'adressait. **Bien cinq tour de salle et les mouvements de bras habituel. Allez.**

Ron commença à courir tout en parlant à Harry :

- **Ca va faire bientôt deux mois qu'il aide le professeur Krum et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Il fait si… **

- **Enseignant**, hasarda Harry.

- **Oui. **

Hermione les rejoint au tour suivant et s'immisça dans la conversation.

- **De quoi parlez-vous ? **

- **De Ron qui a du mal à se faire à l'idée que Charly soit professeur !!! **

- **Il est si différent de quand il est à la maison.** Se justifia le jeune rouquin. **Non, mais écoutez le parler il nous vouvoie !!!! Monsieur joue les grands airs !! **

- **Ron si tu arrêtais de parler tu verrais qu'on a déjà commencer l'exercice suivant !!!** Le réprimanda son frère.

- **Finalement il n'est pas si différent que ça**. Conclut le jeune Weasley.

Hermione et harry pouffèrent de rire silencieusement tout en commençant les étirements des bras. Ce fut à la fin de cet exercice que le professeur Krum les rejoint.

- **Bien je vois que vous vous êtes échauffés nous allons tout de suite entrer dans le vif du sujet dans ce cas. **

Et le père de Victor se débarrassa nonchalamment de sa cape qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce près des affaires de son assistant et reprit.

- **Bien mettez-vous deux par deux et face à face pour les sortilèges d'entraînements. **

Ron se tint droit devant Harry tandis qu'Hermione allait se poster devant Parvati Patil.

- **Vous connaissez l'ordre maintenant : Expelliarmus, Stupefix, Impedimienta, Petrificus totalis. Allez-y, mettez toute votre puissance, votre adversaire n'attendra que vous vous y repreniez à plusieurs fois pour réussir, vous devez y arriver du premier coup. Beaucoup de combats se jouent sur le premier sort surtout si les deux adversaires ont un même niveau et qu'ils sont puissants. **

Et le professeur continua à passer entre les rangs formés et à prodiguer ses conseils corrigeant ça ou là une position de défense ou encouragement à donner plus de puissance.

- **Bien maintenant que tout le monde a lancé au moins deux fois chaque sorts vous allez essayer de les éviter, allez exercice pendant 20 minutes. **

- **Il va nous tuer,** haleta Ron.

- **Ca fait deux mois qu'on fait ces exercices à chaque séances tu devrais y être habitué maintenant. **

- **Toujours pas,** souffla le jeune rouquin.

- **Prêt ?** Lui demanda Harry.

- **Non pas vraiment. **

- Tant pis pour toi alors. Et il lança le sort de STUPEFIX.

Ron réussit à l'esquiver à la dernière minute.

- **Bah tu vois il te reste assez de souffle pour éviter mes sorts. EXPELLIARMUS !! **

Et un combat acharné s'engagea entre les deux amis, de son côté Hermione n'avait pas trop de difficulté à contenir Parvati bien que celle-ci lui ait occasionné une ou deux surprises.

Les vingt minutes passèrent rapidement, il fallut quelques instant pour arrêter les duels. Les élèves s'écroulèrent au sol tentant désespérément de reprendre leur souffle, ils manquaient encore un peu d'endurance.

- **Se livrer à des duels entre amis est un bon échauffement mais on ne donne pas le meilleur de soi-même, rien de mieux qu'un bon ennemi pour déployer sa pleine puissance. Donc vous allez vous mettre un serpentard contre un Griffondor et vous allez reprendre cet exercice pendant 20 minutes ceux qui gagneront rapporteront 10 points chacun à leur maison. Allez !! **

- **Attendez monsieur laissez-nous reprendre notre souffle. **

- **Un ennemi ne vous laissera pas reprendre votre souffle monsieur Thomas, veuillez choisir votre adversaire. **

Aucun élève ne se décidant à aller choisir son assaillant le professeur Krum reprit :

- **Bien puisque vous ne semblez pas savoir qui choisir je vais le faire pour vous, Charly réparti cette moitié-ci moi je m'occupe de celle-là. **

En cinq minutes les deux professeur avaient défini les couples et le père de Victor donna le signal de départ.

Harry se retrouva face à Zabini Blaise tandis que Ron faisait face à Drago et Hermione à Pansy Parkinson. Blaise était deux fois plus large que Harry mais il se mouvait à la même vitesse que lui de plus il avait d'excellent réflexe. Les deux adversaires se tournèrent autour essayant de se jauger l'un l'autre.

- **Alors Potter, on a peur ? **

- **Tu aimerais bien ! **

Et il continuèrent à se tourner autour durant quelques minutes supplémentaires quand Blaise reprit :

- **Alors comme ça Saint Potter n'a pas de cavalière pour aller au bal, pauvre petit chose**, se moqua-t-il.

- **Décidément tu as toujours un hiboux de retard Zabini, à moins que ce ne soit ton cerveau qui soit limité. **

- **EXPELLIARMUS !!!!!** Cria la Serpentard.

Harry fut ébranler par la puissance du sort et eu beaucoup de mal à conserver sa baguette dans ses mains il la retint du bout des doigts.

- **Alors, tu as peur maintenant ? **

- **Ne me dis pas que tu as mis toute ta puissance dans ce sort ?** Demanda narquoisement Harry, même mon cousin moldu arriverait à faire mieux que ça.

- **Bien sur que non,** ragea Blaise devant l'insulte du Griffondor puis se reprenant, **mais un Griffondor ne vaut pas la peine que je donne ma pleine puissance vous êtes tous si… Pathétiques**.

Une voile d'inquiétude passa devant le regard de Harry l'espace d'une demi secondes mais il laissa rapidement place à une colère mal contenu.

- **Dans ce cas… STUPEFIX !!** Hurla le survivant

Blaise évita le sortilège en plongeant sur le côté il se rétablit en faisant une roulade et se retrouva instantanément sur ses pieds.

- **PETRIFICUS … **

- **IMPEDI... **

- **TOTALIS !!! **

- **MIENTA !!**!

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient lancé simultanément le sort ils n'eurent pas le temps de vois s'ils touchaient leur cible qu'ils durent esquiver celui qu'on leur envoyait. Harry plongea tête en avant tandis que Blaise roulait sur la côté droit cette fois-ci. A peine remis debout, ils relancèrent leur offensive. Après plus de vingt minutes de lutte acharnée aucun des deux n'avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, ils se tournaient une fois de plus l'un autour de l'autre se jaugeant et cherchant à reprendre un souffle qui ne venait pas. Harry en profita pour lancer un regard en biais afin de voir comment s'en sortaient ses amis, Ron et Drago semblaient au même point qu'eux et Hermione et Pansy également bien que Hermione semblait plus essoufflé que Pansy qui affichait sur son visage un léger sourire.

Le professeur Krum vint interrompre ces trois combats.

- **Bien, très bien, l'exercice est terminé veuillez reprendre vos places. **

Harry recula sans néanmoins quitter son adversaire des yeux il valait mieux être prudent avec les Serpentards. Son attitude n'échappa pas à son professeur qui s'empressa de le faire remarquer :

- **Si je ne connaissais pas les querelles et les méfiances qui opposent les maisons de Grifondor et de Serpentard, je jurerais monsieur Potter que vous avez parfaitement compris ce que la notion d'ennemi impliquait. Regardez bien tous Potter, vous avez vu comment il a quitté le combat ? Il s'est reculé sans quitter des yeux son adversaire, c'est une attitude très intelligente car même si un duel est fini on ne sait ce que peux tenter, par dépit, celui qui a perdu. Un combat n'est jamais fini tant que votre adversaire n'est pas mort ou entièrement immobilisé. Bien Monsieur Potter vous venez de faire gagner 20 points à votre maison. Vous avez bien travaillé je vous laisse cinq minutes pour reprendre votre souffle. **

Harry s'approcha de ses amis et dit ente deux inspirations :

- **Je ne savais pas Zabini si puissant. **

- **Parkinson non plus**. Ajouta Hermione.

- **Ils ont pas mal progressé cet ét**. Constata Ron.

- **Ils ont du recevoir un entraînement spécial durant les deux mois !!** S'exclama Hermione. **Rien d'étonnant pour de futurs Mangemorts.**

- **Et ils n'en deviennent que plus dangereux, il va falloir se méfier d'eux et faire attention. **

- **Oui, tu as raison Harry, Hermione il ne faudra plus se retrouver seul avec un de ces trois l !!! **

- **Pas besoin de me le dire, j'ai affronté Parkinson je te signale, j'ai pas envie de retenter l'épreuve de sitôt. **

- **Très bien**, reprit le professeur Krum, reprenons le cours. **Un duelliste n'utilise pas toujours sa baguette lors de combat il peut aussi se battre à main nue, pendant les deux prochains mois c'est ce que je vais vous apprendre. Car même si vous n'avez plus votre baguette dans les mains il vous reste toujours vos poings, vous devez apprendre à vous en servir ainsi que de vos jambes pour donner des coups à l'adversaire. Cela peut vous sauver la vie un jour, un bon combat au corps à corps vaut autant qu'un bon duel avec des baguettes, ne négligez jamais cette première partie. Bien mettez vous tous en position je vais vous montrer quelques mouvements élémentaires.**

Et ils passèrent les 40 minutes restantes à reproduire les mouvements de leur professeur, Charly passait dans les rangs pour modifier telle ou telle position mais également pour surveiller le fond de la classe.

Quand la cloche sonna ils étaient éreintés mais heureux, jamais ils n'avaient eu de cours de la sorte les autres années et de l'avis de tous c'était le plus intéressent de tous les cours qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'ici. Même le cours de défense contre les force du mal en 3° année et celui en 4° année n'avait été à ce point attrayant. Grâce au professeur Krum et à Charly ils avaient non seulement rattrapé le retard qu'ils avaient pris en 5° année avec Ombrage mais ils avaient déjà entamé le programme de leur ASPICS. Ils quittèrent le cours et les trois amis retournèrent à la tour des Griffondors, Ron déposa ses affaires avant de partir pour son corps de soins aux créatures magiques. Harry se prépara pour aller au bureau du directeur pour suivre son premier cours d'Occlumencie supplémentaire.

- **Vous partez tous les deux ?** S'étonna Hermione.

- **J'ai mon cours de soin aux créatures magiques**, répondit Ron.

- **Quant à moi j'ai mon premier cours d'occlumencie avancé avec Dumbledore. **

- **Ahhh… Dans ce cas je vais aller à la bibliothèque faire mes devoirs. **

- **Ca m'aurait étonné,** marmonna le rouquin pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

- **Tu sais, tu m'étonnes Harry, poursuivit Hermione comme si de rien n'était, j'aurai cru que tu serais plus en colère contre Dumbledore. **

Ron leva les yeux aux ciels tout en pensant : _Bon sang cette fille a le don pour ramener les sujets qui fâchent !!!!. _Et Harry demanda :

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Ben l'an passé, à la rentrée, tu pestais contre tout le monde parce qu'on ne te disait rien, que Dumbledore te cachait des choses importantes. Au moindre mot que l'on prononçait tu nous sautais à la gorge et là tu découvre une prophétie prédisant ta mort ou celle de… de Tu-sais-qui, et ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu vas prendre des cours d'Occlumencie avec le directeur, tu restes parfaitement calme. Vraiment tu m'étonnes. **

- **Tu sais Hermione, se faire prédire sa mort à au moins l'avantage de te faire comprendre ce qui est important dans la vie et ce qui peut passer en second. Alors ma colère contre Dumbledore passe après, je dois tout faire pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort** (Ses deux amis tressaillirent ) **même si pour cela je dois supporter des gens que je méprise. Et puis regarde ou ça m'a mené l'année dernière d'être en colère, Sirius est mort par ma faute, si j'avais un peu réfléchit Séréna aurait un père à qui parler aujourd'hui. Si j'agissais de la même manière je ne pourrai pas regarder Sen en face à nouveau.**

- **Tu as vraiment changé cet ét**. Constata la jeune fille. **Tu as mûri. **

- **Merci**, répondit-il dans une sourire, **c'est surtout les paroles de mon père qui m'ont fait réfléchir. **

- **Bon moi je bifurque ici**, la bibliothèque est par là, **à ce soir**. Lança-t-elle.

Un peu déçue Hermione agrandit sa foulée pour parvenir le plus vite possible à destination, Harry ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité, elle espérait que Ron pourrait lui tirer les vers du nez.

Harry et Ron continuèrent un bout de chemin ensemble.

- **Très joli discours politiquement correct**, dit narquoisement Ron.

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**. Feignit innocemment Harry. 

- **Allez !! C'est bon pour Hermione tes balles phrases, mais à moi tu peux me le dire. **

- **En fait je ne suis pas en colère contre Dumbledore, je suis déçu à tel point que je ne sais plus si je peux ou si je dois encore lui faire confiance. J'ai dépassé le stade de la colère et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, l'étau se resserre autour de Voldemort et de moi, tu veux bien arrêter de tressaillir chaque fois que je prononce son nom il va bien falloir t'y faire. **

- **Désolé… **

- **Il rassemble ses troupes il ne va pas tarder à frapper et à frapper fort, j'ai besoin de savoir qui sont mes amis et en qui je peux placer ma confiance. Je sais que l'ordre du phénix est la pour m'aider et nous protéger mais… **Et il reprit avec un peu plus de véhémence, **mais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne me cache pas quelques chose encore et de plus important cette fois, quelque chose que je devrais savoir.**

- **Rien ne te le dit. **

- **Non rien.**

Et un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Harry venait de déballer ses pensées les plus enfuies au détour d'un couloir à son meilleur ami, l'espace d'un instant il avait mis toutes les recommandation du directeur de côté.

- **Bien moi c'est ici que je te quitte, à ce soir.** Reprit Ron nonchalamment.

- **A ce soir. **

Et Harry poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la gargouille, arrivé devant celle-ci une pensée fugitive passa dans son esprit et il marmonna pour lui-même.

- **J'espère qu'il n'a pas changé de mot de passe**, et il ajouta plus fort, **chocogrenouille.**

La gargouille commença à tourner lentement et à s'élever, Harry se plaça sur la deuxième marche et se laissa porter jusqu'au bureau de son directeur.

- **Oh, bonjour Harry, entre je t'en prie et assieds-toi **

Harry obtempéra et pénétra dans le bureau il vint s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au directeur de Poudlard.

Dumbledore semblait fatigué, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à une fatigue du à une insomnie la nuit précédente mais à quelque chose de plus profond, un peu comme chez Rémus. C'était plutôt une accumulation de petites choses, une fatigue générale et qui survient après des mois de durs labeurs. Le directeur retira sa pensine de l'armoire qui se tenait derrière lui et y déposa quelque souvenirs qu'il extrait de son esprit.

- **Encore des secrets que je ne suis pas sensé connaître ?** Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton las.

- **Oui et non**, répondit énigmatiquement le directeur, certains sont des souvenirs personnels c'est un peu mon jardin secret, **et d'autres sont des souvenirs important comme…** **la prophétie**, ajouta-t-il plus bas. **Bien nous commençons ?**

- **Allons-y. **

- **Bien, ferme les yeux et fait le vide dans ton esprit, tu devrais y arriver relativement facilement maintenant. On va reprendre les bases de tes cours pour aujourd'hui et la semaine prochaine nous commencerons les approfondissements, tu auras quelques séances d'avances sur tes camarades, je te conseille de profiter des cours d'occlumencie générale pour t'entraîner à faire ce que nous ferons ici. **

- **Bien. **

- **Vas-y fait le vide, à trois je vais essayer de pénétrer ton esprit, un, deux, trois, LEGILIMENS**. Prononça tranquillement le directeur.

Il vit une porte s'ouvrir avec fracas dans ce qui semblait être un refuge, dehors une tempête faisait rage et la tête de Hagrid apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte défoncé… Drago Malfoy tenait une petite sphère dans la main et la lançait avec toute la force qu'il possédait… Sa mère le berçant comme un enfant dans un bureau du ministère.

- **Résiste Harry, il faut que tu résiste avec ton esprit, que tu m'empêche de voir. **

Comme pour le forcer à réagir Dumbledore alla fouiller plus avant dans ses souvenirs. Un cimetière apparu, Cédric était à côté de lui un sort fusant sur lui.

- **Nonnnnnnnnn. **

Harry réussi à repousser son professeur et tomba à genoux sur le sol complètement essoufflé et désorienté.

- **Tu as réussi, mais tu as mis trop de temps pour me repousser j'aurai pu voir bien plus que ce que j'ai vu. Tu dois te construire des sortes de barrières dans ton esprit tu dois t'imaginer ton esprit comme une succession de mur et derrière chaque mur tu caches une catégorie de tes souvenirs. En mettant bien entendu derrière le dernier mur les souvenirs auquel tu tiens le plus et que tu ne veux pas qu'ils se sachent. **

- **Je crois que j'ai compris. **

- **Bien l'occlumencie et la légilimencie vont te demander beaucoup de force, il faudra que tu travaille dur et pas seulement pendant ce cours. C'est un travail journalier que tu dois faire par exemple tous les soirs avant de t'endormir. **

- **Oui, très bien. **

Rogue lui avait déjà fait ses recommandations l'an passé et il ne s'y était pas vraiment tenu, il se promit de ne pas faire la même erreur et à partir d'aujourd'hui il s'entraînerai tous les soirs avant de dormir.

- **Bon maintenant tu vas essayer de construire une barrière magique à tes souvenirs, imagine la comme une sorte de rideau mais duquel rien ne peux passer au travers. **

A cette évocation le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit et il pensa à son parrain.

- **Harry concentres-toi s'il te plait.** Demanda Dumbledore une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

- **Pardon… **

- **Ce n'est rien, le choix de mes mots n'étaient pas très judicieux, je te dois également des excuses. **

Harry les accepta, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le grand Albus Dumbledore s'excusait auprès de vous.

- **Ce n'est rien… **

- **Si, c'est important, nous n'avons pas reparler de la mort de ton parrain en juin dernier. **

- **A vrai dire je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. **

- **Harry es-tu en colère après moi ? **

- **Non. **

Et Dumbledore fut surpris de voir qu'il disait la vérité mais un léger voile de tristesse passa devant son regard, si Harry n'était pas en colère après lui cela devait être pire que ce qu'il pensait.

Harry poursuivit ne s'étant aperçu de rien.

- **A vrai dire, je suis plus déçu par votre attitude qu'en colère. **

- **Une minute Harry**, demanda le directeur qui se leva et pointa sa baguette vers le plafond, **TOTALIS INSONORUS. Tu peux parler librement maintenant.**

Harry fut quelque peu surpris par ce comportement. Devant le regard d'étonnement du jeune homme le directeur s'expliqua.

- **Il faut se méfier les murs ont des oreilles rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit le jour de la rentrée. Vas-y, continues**, l'encouragea-t-il.

- **Je ne sais plus si je dois avoir confiance en vous. **

Les pires craintes de Dumbledore se confirmaient.

- **Vous m'avez caché tant de chose, jusqu'à une prophétie prédisant ma propre mort ou celle de Voldemort. Et en même temps mon père semblait vous porter une si grande confiance que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je crois que je me suis aperçu que vous n'étiez qu'un homme, un vieil homme qui ne pouvait plus rien pour moi. **

Dumbledore baissa la tête puis dit :

- **Je n'ai jamais prétendu être plus qu'un homme. **

- **Je le sais, je pense que je vous avez mis sur un pied d'estal, vous le sorcier le plus puissant sur cette terre, vous semblez toujours tout savoir sur tout et avant tout le monde. **

- **Le privilège de la vieillesse c'est d'avoir acquis suffisamment d'expérience pour en tirer parti. Mais tu te trompe sur un point. **

Harry releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- **Je ne suis pas le plus grand sorcier sur cette terre. Il y a au moins deux personnes qui me surpasse. **

- **Qui peut être plus puissant que Albus Dumbledore ? Vous arrivez même à faire peur à Voldemort.** S'étonna le jeune homme.

- **Même si je lui fait peur, Voldemort est plus puissant que moi… **

- **D'accord mais dans ce cas qui est l'autre personne ? **

- **Tu ne vois pas ?**

- **A vrai dire non. **

- **De qui d'autre Voldemort a-t-il peur ? **

- **De… De moi ?** Sembla réaliser Harry.

Dumbledore opina du chef.

- **Mais il me craint uniquement à cause de cette prophétie. **

- **Non pas seulement. Tu crois vraiment qu'une simple prophétie aurait fait peur à tu sais qui ? Le fait que le descendant de Godric Griffondor ai été désigné pour le détruire, non qu'il l'ait lui même désigné lui fiche une trouille terrible. Il a l'impression que l'histoire se répète, tu connais l'histoire de Poudlard ? **

- **Pas dans les détails mais avec Hermione, impossible de l'ignorer.**

- **Je te conseillerai de le lire un de ces jours tu pourrais y apprendre d'intéressantes choses surtout sur tes pouvoirs. De même que les autres livres que tu as reçu pour ton anniversaire et qui dorme au fond de ta malle. **

- **Vraiment rien ne vous échappe à vous. **

- **C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fait cette remarque**, sourit le vieux directeur.

- **Donc je disais, Voldemort ressent les craintes de Salazar Serpentard, il a l'impression que l'histoire se répète et qu'à nouveau il va être détruit mais cette fois-ci pour de bon. Voilà pourquoi tu lui fais peur, et étant le descendant de Godric Griffondor tu possèdes également de grands pouvoirs. Je ne peux que t'aider à les découvrir et à les apprivoiser, mais je ne pourrai jamais t'aider à les maîtriser entièrement. Il est probable qu'au cours des prochaines années ils vont se révéler petits à petits comme l'an passé et cette année. **

Un silence s'installa, Harry méditait les paroles que veniat de lui dire le vieil homme, il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait lui faire à nouveau confiance mais maintenant il pouvait réfléchir à la question.

- **Merci, professeur. **

Un sourire malicieux et plein d'espoir se dessina sur le visage de Dumbledore.

- **De rien, je suis ravi que nous ayons pu discuter et mettre certaine chose au clair, tu as mûri Harry ton père serait fier de toi**. Il consulta sa montre, **je crois qu'il est temps de stopper notre premier cours ici et d'aller souper. **

- **Oui. **

Et ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur pour regagner la grande salle, Harry rejoint Hermione et Ron à la table des Grifondor, Ginny et Séréna était attablé avec d'autres élèves de 5° année un peu plus loin, elles lui firent un petit signe de la main lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir auprès de ses amis.

- **Alors**, demanda Ron, **ce premier cours comment ça s'est pass ?**

- **Plutôt bien, je suis loin d'avoir un esprit impénétrable mais j'ai pu discuter avec Dumbledore et cela m'a fait du bien. **

Hermione soupira de soulagement tandis que Ron affichait un sourire exprimant le même sentiment que son amie.

- **Il m'a recommandé une fois de plus de faire attention à ce que je disais dans l'enceinte du château. **

- **En résumé, si on veut parler de choses sérieuses ou importante il faut aller se geler dehors. **

- **Tu as tout compris Ron**. Se moqua légèrement Harry. **Bon appétit**, ajouta-t-il lorsque des plats se matérialisèrent devant eux. 


	18. Une journée qui commence mal

Kikou à tous me revoila après 15 jours d'absence pour cause de vacances !!!!!!! Et me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre !!!!!! Hélas malgré toute ma bonne volonté je vais devoir plus que réduire mes posts de chapitre car mes partiels sont dans moins d'un mois et je vais devoir réviser et travailler un tit peu. Donc j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire bien que j'ai une réserve de chapitre celle ci ne va pas suffire pour combler ce trou donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour le temps d'attente entre deux chapitre mais rassurez vous je ne l'arrête pas !!!! je ne vous laisse pas tomber. Allez place aux réponses au reviews :

**Dreamoon : **des reviews toujours plus de reviews ahhhhhhhh. Hé hé hé si t'a bien aimé le coup de la grande salle tu devrais aimé le réveil de Ron !!!! Oui on en verra d'autre des cours d'occlumencie pas de soucis (elle est à la maison) je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plus voilà la suite j'attend tes commentaires impatiemment!! zoubis

**So** : C'est exact il est balèze mais il commence à faire des erreurs c'est pas bon signe !!! Alors harry il lui fait plus trop confiance c clair ça met le bazar mais c'est ça qui est bien : ) allez voilà la suite en espérant que cela te plaise petit cours de duel rimant avec vengeance ça va saignerrrrrr.

**Alpo** : Contente que ça t'ait plus voilà la suite ( moi aussi je l'aime bien la petite serena elle est fraîche intelligente et blagueuse elle a de l'avenir cette petite ). Bonne lecture.

**Gryphus** : Bienvenue à toi parmi les lecteurs de cette fic, alors je vais pouvoir répondre a tes questions et cette fois si plus complètement. Je postais un chapitre par semaine mais j'ai mes partiels qui approche (je radote la je me fais vraiment vieille) les posts vont être plus long j'en suis désolé. Oui j'envisage sérieusement de les transformer en animagus mais je pense que je n'aborderai ce problème que pour la 7° année ou alors en fin de second trimestre pour eux (pour l'instant je trouve qu'il n'ont pas encore assez développé leur magie pour y réussir).

Alors moi aussi je préfère garder principalement le trio l'histoire est basé sur eux il ne sera agrandi que momentanément même quand ils auront des petits ou petites ami(e)s ils resteront tous les trois. Pour l'histoire d'amour hélas (ou heureusement ça dépend pour qui) il y en aura et pas qu'une seule. Voilà j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à toute tes questions voilà la suite en espérant que cela te plaise.

**Nocturine** : Bienvenue à toi o nouvelle revieweuses !!!! Ohhh copine !!! toi je t'aime bien LOL plus sérieusement je suis contente de voir quelqu'un qui partage mes opinions et tes encouragements me font très plaisir voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant. (contente que mon petit chapitre ai réussi son petit effet coooool) zoubis.

**Lucida **: en effet il n'y a aucun lieu de sang : ) hé hé hé et oui il est tout a fait possible d'une liaison harry serena mais je ne révélerai pas mes plans si vite (comment ca quels plan ? calimerot !!!!!!! bien sur que j'ai un plan !!!!) allez voilà la suite j 'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Nfertiti** : Merci merci ça me fait plaisir , allez oui on va faire en sorte qu'il retrouve sa confiance en dumbledore, enfin je vais essayer ; ) Voilà la suite en espérant que cela te plaise.

Allez voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !!!!! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez à la fin.

Une journée qui commence mal 

Harry attendait impatiemment le vendredi pour avoir à nouveau son cours de duel, presque autant que Ron et Hermione. En effet ces derniers n'avait pu avoir le dessus sur leur opposant et ils attendaient le moment de prendre leur revanche. Malheureusement il avait un cours de potion à subir avant de pouvoir se rendre à ce qui était devenu en peu de temps son nouveau cours préféré. C'est avec un mélange de nervosité et d'impatience qu'il se leva ce matin là, il avait eu du mal à dormir sa cicatrice l'ayant fait souffrir légèrement comme toutes les nuits depuis ce dernier mois. Avec une bonne heure d'avance il descendit dans la salle commune afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Dean ronflait comme un camionneur, ce qui ne semblait pas perturber outre mesure le rêve de Ron vu le sourire béat qui ornait son visage, et il aurait été criminel de troubler leur repos. Harry se promit de n'en rien faire pour le moment mais s'ils n'étaient pas réveillés d'ici une heure il se ferait un plaisir de s'en charger. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée et ouvrit l'un des livres qu'il avait reçut pour son anniversaire : _Les coupes du monde de Quiditch du 20° siècle. _Au bout de 10 minutes de lecture, Dobby apparut dans la pièce et commença à faire le ménage lorsqu'il vit Harry il s'arrêta et s'approcha de lui.

- **Harry Potter est bien matinal ce matin. **

- **Bonjour Dobby, oui comme tu peux le voir je suis déjà réveillé. **

- **C'est parce que Harry Potter a mal dormi ? **

- **Oui, je suis un peu nerveux pour le prochain match, on joue conte les Serpentards.** Ajouta-t-il dans un rictus.

- **Harry Potter gagnera comme toujours**, assura l'elfe de maison.

- **Comment se fait-il que tu fasse le ménage tout seul ? Hermione ne répand plus divers habits les autres elfes devraient t'aider non ? **

- **Dobby a pris l'habitude de nettoyer la salle tout seul, de plus cela permet à Dobby de parler avec Harry Potter quand il est réveillé.** Il se pencha sur le livre que tenait le jeune homme et reprit, **Harry Potter cherche des idées dans son livre pour gagner le match ?**

Harry s'étonna :

- **Tu sais lire Dobby ? **

- **Non, bien sur que non,** répondit horrifié l'elfe de maison, **mais des personnes sur un balai avec des tenues de couleur ressemble aux équipes de Quidditch, Dobby a juste deviné.**

- **Et bien Dobby tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le laisses paraître. **

- **Mer**…**Merci mo..Mossieur… Harry Potter**, bredouilla-t-il, **Harry Potter a fait un compliment à Dobby**, reprit –il d'un ton plus assuré et plus joyeux.

Il sautait littéralement dans toute la pièce poursuivant son rangement et plus heureux que jamais. Harry reprit sa lecture, il constata que les coupes du monde de Quidditch se déroulaient à l'instar du football tous les quatre ans. L'Angleterre avait remporté la première coupe du monde, il vu aussi un extrait du match où la feinte de Wronski avait été réalisé pour la première fois. Chaque page recelait son petit trésor des moments historiques comme les premières apparition de célèbre feinte ou les coups les plus insolites. Ce livre était une vrai mine d'idée, Harry se promit de le lire plus attentivement quand il aurait le temps un de ces soirs. Il était presque 7h et déjà certains élèves se levaient pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle, plusieurs cinquième années passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame. Harry vit descendre ensuite Hermione puis Ginny et Séréna, il était près de 7h et quart et Ron n'était toujours pas levé de même que Dean.

- **Où est Ron ?** Fut la première chose que demanda Hermione.

- **Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione**, répondit Harry, **j'ai bien dormi je te remercie de poser la question. **

- **Désolé **, marmonna la jeune fille, **réveil difficile.**

- **Je vois ça, mais ça m'étonne d'habitude tu es toujours la première levée. **

Hermione lui décocha un regard noir signifiant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, Ginny et Séréna était aussi intrigué que Harry et lorsqu'il se tourna vers elles en quête d'information elles ne purent qu'hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- **Pfff toujours le dernier levé,** ronchonna la préfète.

- **Si tu me le permet Hermione j'aimerai me charger moi-même de son réveil**. Dit Harry un sourire en coin et une leur dans les yeux qui n'avait rien de bienveillant.

- **Fait comme tu veux mais dans 15 minutes il faut que nous soyons en bas**.

- **Aucun problème**, et Harry sourit largement il s'était promis quelque chose et il allait tenir parole, il poursuivit, **Gin, Sen que diriez de donner à notre cher préfet un réveil disons mouillé ? **

Un sourire éclaira le visage des deux jeunes filles qui hochèrent de la tête pour approuver.

- **Vous savez où on peut trouver des baquets que l'on peut remplir d'eau ? **

- **Il y a des sceaux dans la salle de bains des filles de cinquième et comme elles sont toutes parties cela ne devrait pas poser de problème**, affirma Ginny.

- **Très bien, et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la dite salle de bain. Tu ne viens pas avec nous Hermione ? **

- **Non je vous attends ici.**

- **Je ne te savais pas si blagueur, un vrai maraudeur**, s'exclama Séréna en pénétrant dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année.

- **Moi non plus**, confia Harry, **mais une fois de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal, dépêchons-nous avant qu'ils ne se réveillent**.

Ils redescendirent deux minutes plus tard avec trois sceaux d'eau rempli à ras bord.

- **On va le noyer sous toute cette eau**, commenta Ginny.

- **Ils ne sont pas tous pour Ron. **

- **Ah bon et pour qui alors ?**

- **Ce cher Dean Thomas, il serait dommage de l'épargner et puis il pourrait croire que c'est parce qu'on ne l'apprécie pas si on ne lui a pas fait la blague à lui aussi et je ne voudrai pas qu'il croit une chose pareille**, répondit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Il ne vit pas le visage de Ginny s'assombrir lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Dean mais cela n'échappa pas à Séréna elle allait lui poser la question quand elle vit Ginny relever la tête elle croisa son regard et comprit que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Puis la jeune rouquine reprit comme si de rien n'était.

- **Non effectivement cela serait dommage, pas de jaloux !!!!!** Décréta le jeune fille.

- **Chut !!** Fit Harry en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Et le plus silencieusement du monde ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, de la main Harry désigna le lit de Dean à Séréna qui se dirigea vers celui ci à pas de velours. Puis lui-même et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le lit de Ron, il dormait encore mais on sentait qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller : il s'agitait dans son lit. Harry leva la main puis compta jusqu'à trois avec ses doigts, au même moment se déversèrent sur Ron et Dean des gerbes d'eau. Alors il se mit à hurler :

- **DEBOUT LA DEDANS, BANDE DE FENEANT, VOUS COMPTEZ DORMIR JUSQU'A QUELLE HEURE ? **

Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent des cris de surprises entrecoupé de quinte de toux du à l'eau qu'ils avaient avalé, Ron se reprit le premier et se mit à hurler sur les trois Griffondor complètement écroulé de rire sur le lit de Harry.

- **Non, mais vous êtes malade vous avez faillit me noyer !!!!!!! **

Ce qui ne fit que redoubler les rires des trois jeunes gens. Les cris de Ron parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Hermione qui se tenait dans la salle commune, elle ne put éviter d'esquisser un sourire en pensant à la tête que devait faire son ami.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, je suis trempé de la tête au pied !!! **

Entre deux éclats Harry parvint à prononcer.

- **Retard… 7h20 passé… Proposer… Te réveiller. **

Ron consulta sa montre et jura, il se leva d'un bond de son lit mais c'était sans compter sur toute l'eau qu'avait répandu les trois jeunes gens et son pied dérapa. Il se retrouva les fesses sur le sol n'ayant pas comprit comment il avait atterri là, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître les rires des trois Griffondors rejoint par ceux de Dean. Harry, Ginny et Séréna se tordait de rire à tel point qu'ils en pleuraient et qu'ils avaient du mal à respirer et la chute de Ron ne les avait pas aidé à ce calmer.

- **C'est ça, rit avec eux, je te signale que tu es aussi trempé que moi**, rugit Ron à l'adresse de Dean.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié et devant le rire contagieux de ses quatre amis la bouche du jeune rouquin s'étira en un sourire de plus en plus grand et finit par éclater de rire.

Après les hurlements, Hermione entendait à présent les rires, le léger sourire apparu peu avant n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage elle se reprit et maugréa :

- **Qu'ils se dépêchent on a pas toute la journée !!!! **

Harry réussit à se calmer quelque peu pour pouvoir enfin dire :

- **Il serait peut être temps d'aller vous sécher il est presque 7h30 et Hermione nous attend dans la salle commune et elle n'a pas l'air commode ce matin. **

- **Sans commentaire**, répondit Ron dont le rire s'était aussitôt effacé au nom de son amie, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Harry leur lança :

- **On vous attend en bas dépêchez-vous. **

- **On vous rejoint dans deux minutes**, l'informa Ron.

Puis les deux jeunes fille suivit du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch sortirent du dortoir et rejoignirent la jeune préfète.

- **Ils arrivent dans deux minutes**, rapporta Séréna.

- **Bien**, Hermione avait reprit son masque d'impassibilité qu'elle avait en se levant.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient tous attablés dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Ron lançant des regards indignés en direction d'Hermione qui l'ignorait superbement lorsqu'il ne disait pas à Harry qu'il lui paierait cette blague. Au milieu du déjeuner et entre deux bouché de bacon Harry lança :

- **Bon vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir pendant vote ronde. **

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?** Demanda d'un ton mordant la jeune fille.

- **Oh je t'en prie Hermione vous ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole depuis que vous vous êtes levés vous ne vous êtes même pas chamaillés une seule fois alors ne viens pas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé !!!** Répondit-il d'un air exaspéré.

- **T'a** **qu'à lui demander**. Dit Hermione en pointant du menton Ron.

Harry tourna la tête vers son ami en quête d'une réponse qui ne tarda guère :

- **Sans commentaire ! **

- **Et bien les cours vont être gais aujourd'hui. Alors Séréna comment vas-tu t'habiller pour le bal de ce soir ?** Reprit –il sur le ton de la conversation.

- **J'hésitais entre ma robe bleu nuit et ma robe beige**. Dit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

Hermione se leva brusquement de table en maugréant :

- **Vais être en retard en cours…** Puis elle partit comme une fusée.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?** S'étonna Harry.

- **Tu as parlé du bal**, répondit machinalement Ron avant de repousser son assiette et de se lancer à la poursuite de son amie.

- **Y a quelque chose qui se trame entre ces deux là et je n'aime pas ça du tout !!!!** Remarqua Harry en commençant à se lever.

- **Reste ici ils ont besoin de parler seuls à seuls**. Lui expliqua Ginny

- **Mais…** Tenta-t-il de protester en vain.

- **Et de toute manière**, poursuivit la jeune fille, **s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux tu n 'aurait pas le droit d'intervenir. **

Harry se renfrogna et finit son petit déjeuner puis partit en direction des cachots pour son cours de potion. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle il vit ses deux amis appuyer conte un mur l'un à côté de l'autre mais ne s'échangeant pas la moindre parole. Bien décidé à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire quoi qu'en dise Ginny, il s'approcha d'eux et ronchonna :

- **Encore fâchés ? **

- **Non**, lui sourit Hermione, **on s'est** **réconcilié.**

Prit de cours Harry ne sut quoi ajouter, l'arrivée de Victor Krum lui évita de prolonger de trop son silence.

- **Herrrmione je pourrai te parrler s'il te plait**. Et il s'empressa d'ajouter devant le regard noir que lui lançaient les deux préfets, **en prrivée**.

- **Pas longtemps je ne voudrai pas être en retard en cours. **

- **Ca** **ne serra pas loin,** lui assura-t-il.

- **Très bien et ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu. **

Harry et Ron eurent beau tendre l'oreille ils n'entendirent rien de ce que se disait les deux jeunes gens mais devant l'air pitoyable qu'affichait Krum il devait sans aucun doute être en train de présenter des excuses. Ron regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

- **Par** **Merlin je vais vraiment être en retard pour mon cours moi !**

Et il disparut sans plus de préambule courant en direction du grand hall pour rejoindre le parc et le cours de Hagrid.

Quelques minutes plus tard Rogue arriva et les fit entrer dans la salle, comme à son accoutumé le cachot était froid cela n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'il se situé en sous sol loin de toute lumière. Hermione rejoint Harry à sa table quelques secondes après, il s'inquiéta :

- **Tout va bien Hermione ? **

- **Oui t'en fait pas tout est arrangé. Et elle lui fit un mince sourire. **

Rogue se retourna vers eux :

- **Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion simple que tout élève de niveau des B.U.S.E.s doit savoir faire les yeux fermés. Elle n'est pas longue mais extrêmement délicate à réaliser je vous demanderai donc à tous la plus grande concentration. Les instructions s'affichent au tableau mettez-vous au travail dépêchez-vous. Et il pointa sa baguette vers le tableau noir. **

Lorsqu'il découvrit la potion Harry faillit s'étrangler d'horreur.

- **C'est la potion que l'on devait faire pour nos examens de buses**. Murmura-t-il à Hermione.

- **Je sais, Dumbledore a du passer des consignes pour que l'on est rien de trop dur le jour du bal afin qu'il n'y ai personne qui soit envoyé à l'infirmerie. **

Harry était pétrifié Rogue allait s'apercevoir qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir un optimal à ses buses avec cette potion.

- **Quelque chose vous pose problème Potter ? **Demanda son professeur avec un sourire satisfait.

- **Non… Euh non. **

- **Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de vous mettre au travail le plus rapidement possible si vous voulez avoir terminé votre potion à la fin du cours. **

- **O… Oui. **

- **Bien entendu j'attend de vous que vous obteniez la même note que lors de vos B.U.S.E.s**, poursuivit-il pour toute la classe.

Hary se renfrogna encore plus et s'attaqua à sa potion, sa main tremblait lorsqu'il jetait dans son chaudron les herbes.

Au bout d'un heure la potion de Harry avait pris une couleur vert prairie au lieu du bleu océan qu'elle devait avoir. Rogue s'approcha de lui et dit de sa voix doucereuse :

- **Je savais bien que vous n'aviez pas le niveau Potter !! Veuillez lire la quatrième ligne des instructions. **

- **Ajouter les racines de pissenlits coupées et tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles de la montre avant de laisser reposer 20 minutes. **

Harry se pencha sur sa table de travail et s'aperçut qu'il avait confondu les racines de pissenlits avec celle des Kumquats, des composants simples mais efficaces.

- **Bien est qu'avez-vous fait Potter ? **

- **J'ai confondu les racines de pissenlits avec celle de Kumquats. **

- **Et quoi d'autre ? **

- **J'ai tourné quatre fois au lieu de trois. **

- **Dix point de moins pour Griffondor. Mais peut-être pourrez-vous vous rattrapez Potter qu'elle est la différence entre la racine de pissenlit et celle de kumquats ?**

- **Je ne sais pas.** Murmura le jeune homme.

- **Parlez plus fort monsieur Potter on ne vous entend pas. **

- **Je ne sais pas**, répondit-il avec une voix claire et distincte.

- **A l'évidence non, dix points de moins supplémentaires pour les Griffondors**. Annonça Rogue sous l'œil réjouit des Serpentards.

Harry serra les points et la mâchoire il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à son professeur de lui enlever des points supplémentaires.

Krum se pencha en avant puis murmura afin que seul Harry l'entende :

- **Si dans trois minutes tu tournes ta potion douze fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre tu auras une chance de rattraper ta potion. **

- **Merci. **

- **Seulement si tu veux totalement la récupérer il faudra mettre les racines de pissenlits dix minutes après au lieu des racines de kumquat qu'il fallait mettre dans huit minutes.**

- **Encore merci. **

Harry fit comme lui avait dit Krum et cinq minutes après sa potion prit une jolie teinte bleu océan, au moins Rogue n'aurait pas de preuve qu'il n'avait pas eu de O à son épreuve s'il respectait scrupuleusement les indications. Seulement Rogue continuait à déambuler dans les rang distribuant des points aux Serpentards ou en enlevant aux Griffondors pour des raisons plus fallacieuses les unes que les autres. Il revint au niveau de la table de Harry et de Hermione et lorsqu'il vit la couleur de la potion du jeune homme son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Ce petit morveux avait réussi à rattraper sa potion, il ne savait pas comment il n'avait certainement pas les connaissances nécessaire pour y arriver. Il espérait qu'avec cette potion il aurait la preuve pour montrer à Dumbledore que Potter n'avait pas le niveau pour être dans ce cours mais l'aide qu'il avait reçut faisait capoter son plan. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire il prouverait que Potter n'avait pas sa place dans cette classe et pour cela il avait une idée.

- **Et bien je vois que vous vous êtes fait aider Potter vingt point de moins pour Griffondor. **

Harry se crispa un peu plus et se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire, Rogue se pencha sur son épaule et dit tout bas pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

- **Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'avez pas votre place ici Potter, admettez le et vous serez libéré de ce cours**. Puis il poursuivit à voix haute et avec ce ton doucereux que le jeune homme méprisait tant. **J'ignore comment vous avez rattrapé votre potion Potter, vous avez eu de la chance pour cette fois-ci. Il serait dommage à présent de faire une autre erreur, je vais rester à côté de vous pour vous aider. **

Il se dirigea vers son armoire d'herbes et retira des racines de kumquats puis il revint à côté de Harry et dit d'un ton narquois :

- **Bien maintenant il faut couper ses racines. **

Ce qu'il entreprit de faire lui-même, il coupa minutieusement les herbes et poursuivit.

- **Et bien vous avez de la chance Potter elles sont prêtes juste à temps pour la suite. Donc je suppose que vous allez jeter à présent les racines dans votre chaudron. **Fit-il joignant le geste à la parole.

- **Nonnnnnnnnn !!!!! **

Rogue s'arrêta la main au dessus du chaudron.

- **Non, monsieur Potter ?** Un sourire de triomphe sur le visage.

- **Non**, continua Harry d'une voix hésitante, **je crois que si je veux rattraper ma potion il vaudrait mieux que je mette les racines de pissenlits dans deux minutes.**

- **Monsieur Potter, toute la science des potions se serait-elle fondue en vous durant l'été ?** Railla-t-il. **Ouïe c'est chaud**, et le professeur lâcha les racines de marguerites dans le chaudron.

La potion prit alors une couleur verdâtre, Harry resta médusé.

- **Ohh je suis désolé Potter**, minauda-t-il, **voyons comment vous allez pouvoir rattraper cela, avec vos grandes connaissances en potion cela ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes.**

Puis le professeur se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau un sourire de satisfaction s'attardant sur le coin de ses lèvres. Harry sortit alors de sa torpeur, il avait réussi à retenir sa rancœur jusque là mais maintenant sa colère était plus forte que sa volonté et il la laissa éclater.

- **Vous m'avez fait rater ma potion ! **

Hermione se retourna surprise par cette rébellion et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Harry elle sentit qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Rogue tournait toujours le dos au jeune Griffondor et un immense rictus déformait son visage qu'il se dépêcha d'effacer avant de se retourner.

- **Comment Potter ? **

- **Vous m'avez fait rater ma potion… Professeur. **

- **Vous l'avez raté tout seul vote potion, si Mlle Granger ne vous avez pas soufflé comment la récupérer vous l'auriez encore moins réussi. **

- **Hermione ne m'a rien dit**, assura Harry un sourire satisfait apparaissant maintenant sur son visage.

- **Non ?** Demanda Rogue se tournant vers la jeune fille en question et plus troublé qu'il ne le laissa paraître.

- **Je n'ai rien dit professeur, j'ignore moi-même comment faire pour la rattraper**.

- **Tient donc quelque chose que Miss Granger ignorerait mais que Monsieur Potter connaîtrait**, dit-il d'un ton caustique. **Serait-ce le monde à l'envers?**

- **C'est moi qui lui ai dit comment faire**, intervint Victor.

- **Et bien je m'attendais à mieux de votre part Monsieur Krum, le fait que votre père enseigne ne vous autorise pas à croire que tout vous est permis. **

- **Je croyais que le but d'un professeur était d'aider leur élèves lorsqu'ils étaient en difficulté. **

- **On ne vous demande pas votre avis monsieur Krum, **répondit d'une voix incisive Rogue. **Et pour votre remarque déplacé vous irez rejoindre Potter et Granger pour une retenue.**

- **Quoi ??!!** S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes gens sous l'œil appréciateur des Serpentards.

- **Granger, Krum et Potter je vous attends lundi soir prochain pour votre heure de retenue dans mon bureau à partir de 21h. Bien vous devez normalement avoir terminé votre potion**, reprit-il pour l'ensemble de la classe, **vous me mettrez un échantillon dans votre fiole et vous viendrez la poser sur mon bureau avec votre nom.**

Harry trépignait littéralement sur place, Rogue dépassait les bornes il s'était promis de tout faire pour le supporter pendant les deux prochaines années afin de devenir Auror comme son père mais il ignorait à présent s'il arriverait à tenir le coup.

- **Vous nettoierez vos chaudron ainsi que vos tables et vous pourrez partir, Potter il sera inutile de me laisser un échantillon de votre potion. **

- **Et pourquoi ? **

- **Que ferai-je d'un potion ratée monsieur Potter ? Vous commencez bien l'année, cela vous fera un zéro tachez de vous concentrer un peu plus la prochaine fois. **

Harry fulminait il fallut tout le pouvoir de persuasion d'Hermione pour qu'il ne saute pas à la gorge de son professeur. Il rangea ses affaires et nettoya sa place la laissant plus propre que propre afin que Rogue ne trouve rien à lui redire. Il attendit qu'Hermione dépose sa fiole puis ils sortirent du cachot, Victor les rattrapa au bout de deux mètres.

- **Je suis désolé Harrrry. **

- **Tu n'as rien fait, c'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé tu as essayé de m'aider et cela n'a fait que te rapporter une retenue. **

- **Bah c'est pas grrrave**, assura le jeune Bulgare.

- **Alors Potter on a trouvé un autre chien pour prendre sa défense. **

- **Ferme-la Malfoy.**

- **Je suis un peu vexé là, tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre c'est « ferme la Malfoy »** objecta Draco en prenant une tonalité aiguë dans la voix.

- **Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi quand on parle aux abrutis cela les instruit**, énonça Harry avec une voix doucereuse imitant à la perfection celle de Rogue.

Drago serra les points, Harry était plutôt fier de sa réplique il pensait avoir cloué le bec à son ennemi mais c'était sans compter avec la légendaire arrogance des Malfoy.

- **Dans ce cas là je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu continues de traîner avec cet idiot de Weasley. **

Harry pouvait supporter tous les sarcasmes ou les insultes sur lui-même il avait l'habitude mais il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à ses amis et Drago n'était pas s'en l'ignorer. Il n'avait pu atteindre Harry lui-même alors il s'en prenait à ses amis, il savait que Potter ne pourrait le supporter.

Harry se retourna et brandit sa baguette il lança un stupéfix auquel il mit toute sa puissance, Drago, qui avait vu le coup venir, esquiva le sort et se préparait à riposter quand une voix retentit :

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? **

Décidément Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas de chance, il s'était laissé emporter et cela à moins de cinq mètres de l'entrée des cachots de Rogues puis après réflexion il s'aperçut que la chance n'avait rien à faire la dedans mais plutôt sa propre bêtise, Drago l'avait intentionnellement asticoté et il était tombé dans le panneau comme un bleu, il se traita mentalement de sombre imbécile.

- **Alors, reprit Rogue ? **

- **Rien lâcha Harry.**

- **Rien qui ne vaille la peine de vous déranger professeur**, ajouta le jeune Serpentard en lançant un regard complice à son directeur de maison.

Harry tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rapide en direction de la tour des Griffondor sans même prendre la peine de voir si ses amis le suivaient. Il serra les points afin de ne pas faire demi-tour et d'aller redessiner le portrait de Malfoy à sa façon. Hermione n'osa pas prononcer un mot de peur d'aggraver la colère de son ami ou pire de la voir retomber sur elle. Et c'est dans le silence le plus complet que les trois mais pénétrèrent dans la tour des Griffondors.

Hermione tenta une approche :

- **Harry ? **

- **J'ai pas envie d'en parler**, trancha-t-il le ton mordant.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers menant à son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires et y retrouva Ron. Devant l'air tendu de son ami il ajouta sarcastiquement.

- **Et bien il semblerait que la bonne humeur de ce matin se soit envolée. **

Harry lui lança un regard noir pour toute réponse, il se mit à fourrager rageusement dans son sac ses affaires. Ron préféra se taire il n'était pas bon de lancer la machine Potter comme il l'appelait lorsque ce dernier était dans cet état. Mais Ron oubliait un détail c'était que la « machine Potter » n'avait pas besoin d'un démarreur elle était à déclenchement spontané.

- **Si jamais sa face de troll se retrouve à portée de mes mains je lui refais le portrait version Dali. **

- **Tu parles de rogue ou de Malfoy ? **

- **De Malfoy bien-sûr, cela serait bien trop doux pour Rogue**. Tonna Harry.

- **Bien sûr**, acquiesça Ron avec un léger sourire en coin.

- **Bon tu viens ?** Harry attendait son ami sur le pas de l'entrée et déjà il ouvrait la porte pour redescendre.

- **Oui je te suis**. Répondit nonchalamment le jeune rouquin qui jugeant qu'il avançait sur des charbons ardents préféra s'abstenir d'un quelconque commentaire.

Pendant ce temps Hermione avait planté Victor Krum au milieu de la salle commune le temps d'aller prendre elle aussi ses affaires. Elle allait pratiquement ouvrir la porte quand elle entendit une voix avec une intonation peu amicale :

- **Hermione, on va être en retard dépêches-toi !!! **

- **Pas la peine de hurler si fort, toute la tour a du t'entendre**, rouspéta-t-elle.

- **Et alors ?** Rétorqua Harry.

La jeune préfète préféra battre en retraite, et descendit les dernière marches le plus rapidement possible.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle de duel se fit le plus silencieusement possible, personne n'osant adresser le moindre mot à Harry de peur de se faire rudement rabrouer. Même Charly n'eut droit qu'à un vague salut lorsqu'il lança d'un ton enjoué un bonjour retentissant, il se tourna vers son frère qui haussa les épaules puis il consulta Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel mais les redescendit bien vite lorsque Malfoy entra dans la classe. Au vue de la grimace que faisait la jeune fille et du regard noir que lui lançait Harry il supposa à juste titre que les deux garçons avaient dû une fois de plus s'accrocher au détour d'un couloir.

- **Bien, bonjour à tous mettez vous en place nous allons commencer.**

Les élèves se rassemblèrent au centre de la salle les Serpentards d'un côté les Griffondors de l'autre.

- **Cinq tours de salle, échauffements des épaules et de toutes les autres articulations puis les sorts de bases d'abord entre vous puis sur un adversaire, allez tous au boulot !! **

Durant tout l'échauffement Harry n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire, il ressassait encore son cours de potion. Le visage rouge et le souffle court, Harry entama les sortilèges de base, il se retrouva face à Ron une fois de plus tandis que Parvati faisait face à Hermione.

- **Vas-y commence**, proposa Harry d'une voix toujours tranchante.

- **EXPELLIARMUS. **

Harry ne bougea pas et sa baguette ne vibra même pas, il lança sarcastique :

- **Et bien c'est pas avec ça que tu arriveras à faire peur aux Mangemorts, mets-y plus de puissance. **

- **EXPELLIARMUS !!!!** Cria Ron en y mettant toute sa puissance.

Harry alla s'écraser contre les coussins qui tapissaient les murs de la salle mais il avait toujours sa baguette en main, son ami se précipita vers lui.

- **Tu vas bien Harry ? **

- **Oui mais ma baguette est encore dans mes mains. **

- **Pourquoi tu n'as pas éviter le sort ? **

- **Je voulais voir si j'était capable de résister à un simple expelliarmus. **

- **Et alors ? **

- **C'est pas très concluant, il faut beaucoup de volonté et ça affaiblie pas mal les réserves magiques. Bon on reprend ? **

- **Oui.**

Ron valdingua plus d'une fois contre les murs, Harry semblait mettre toute sa colère dans ses sorts qui était de ce fait beaucoup plus puissant.

- **FINITE INCANTATEM. **

Tous les sorts finirent dans l'instant, Harry et Ron étaient pliés en deux pour essayer de reprendre leur souffle, Parvati s'était laissé tomber à genoux sur le sol pour récupérer, Hermione, elle, reprenait tranquillement sa respiration sans efforts apparents.

- **Bien, on passe aux exerrcices contrre adverrrsaire. Grrrangerrr avec Bulstrrrode, Potterrr avec Malefoy. **

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Harry il allait pouvoir assouvir sa colère, Malfoy serait un bon défouloir.

- **Weasley avec Zabini, Thomas contrrre Parrrkinson…** Et le professeur continua à répartir les élèves deux par deux une fois cela il finit il expliqua : **combat avec sorrrrt et à mains nues vous aurrez le drroit d'utiliser tous les mouvements que je vous ai montrrré jusqu'à aujourrrd'hui.**

Harry se dirigea vers Drago, ses yeux étincelants et un sourire narquois apparu sur ses lèvres, à cet instant Ron et Hermione ne reconnurent plus leur ami, il semblait afficher une joie malsaine pour le combat contre le jeune Serpentard.


	19. Le bal d'Halloween

**Nfertiti : **Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié et tiens voilà le chapitre spécial défoulement sur la fouine !!!!! J'espère qu'il te plaira. 

**Fluminia : **Bah parce qu'un Harry-Ginny ca fait courant maintenant mais bon j'aipas encore décidé avec qui j'allais le mettre notre bon vieux Harry, qui sait Ginny a peut-être encore un chance… Et oui j'ai un plan, j'en ai toujours eu un !! Seulement ma conception de plan n'est pas la même que celle des autres, moi mon plan il est dans ma tête (espérons que je ne l'oublie pas !!!!!)

Eh !!! Tous je vous présente ma béta relectrice officielle (ou ma correctrice vous l'appelez comme vous voulez)!!!! C'est mon tit calimérot à moi!! C'est fluminia!!!!!!! 

**Dreamoon : **Mayde, mayde on a perdu dreamoon, Houston!!!!!! on a un problème. J'étais pas sûre qu'il connaisse Picasso et puis Dali il déforme juste les chose Picasso ça ressemble plus a rien. Oki pas de soucis (elle est à la maison) je te ferai un tit dessins ; ) Bah non juste la partie qui m'intéressais de connaître ton avis. Je peux toujours faire pire!!!!!! parce que l'urgent est fait l'impossible est encours et pour les miracles prévoyez des délais. Je suis assez intéressé par ton étude « scientifique » sur l'impossible, tu me donneras le résultat ? Allez place au chapitre suivant.

Voilà le chapitre suivant j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous.

Le bal d'Halloween

- **Bien vous êtes tous en place ? Commencez ! **

- **EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!** Lança Harry sans plus de préambules.

Drago évita le sort sans plus de difficulté.

- **Comme on se retrouve Malfoy. Je vais te faire ravaler toutes tes insultes. **

- **Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour y arriver saint Potter. IMPEDIMIENTA !! **

Harry tournoya sur lui-même et esquiva le sort de son adversaire, immédiatement il lança :

- **STUPEFIX. **

Drago roula par terre mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui et lança un deuxième sort avant que celui-ci ne lance sa contre-attaque.

- **EXPELLIARMUS. **

Drago roula sur le côté et cria :

- **EXPELLIARMUS. **

Surpris par une riposte si rapide la baguette quitta les mains de Harry et tomba à proximité de Drago qui s'était relevé et se préparait déjà à lancer son sort suivant. Harry se jetta sur le Serpentard et son point alla se cogner contre le menton de Malfoy qui fut projeté en arrière tout en laissant tomber sa baguette. Ce dernier re retrouva allongé sur le dos sa baguette à cinq centimètres de sa main droite et le mâchoire douloureuse. Harry en profita pour récupérer la sienne, il s'avança pour pousser la baguette de Malfoy mais celui-ci lui attrapa le pied et le fit basculer en arrière. Ils se relevèrent en exécutant une roulade arrière en même temps Drago récupérant au passage sa baguette et se retrouvèrent face à face si près que les baguettes tendu l'un vers l'autre touchaient la poitrine de l'adversaire. Délaissant le combat magique il se battirent au poings et au pieds réalisant les mouvements que leur professeur leur avait enseigné quelques jours avant et bien d'autres dont ils ignoraient pour la plus part où ils avaient bien pût les apprendre. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre l'autre murmurer.

- **Si tu insultes une autre fois mes amis, je te le ferai payer,** lui dit Harry tandis qu'un de ses poings allait se coller contre la joue de Drago.

- **Et qui va m'en empêcher, toi peut-être ?** Alors que sa jambe rentrait dans les côtes de Harry.

- **J'y compte bien sale fouine,** répondit-il en esquivant un poing passant près de sa tempe.

- **Ne me fait pas rire.** Poursuivit le jeune Serpentard en lançant un autre coup qui atteint la mâchoire du jeune Griffondor. **Un prêté pour un rendu.**

- **Dans ce cas...** Harry lançant sa jambe dans les côtes de Malfoy.

- **Si j'ai envie d'insulter ta sang-de-bourbe ou l'autre crétin ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras**, lança-t-il avec la morgue habituelle des Malfoy.

A peine achevait-il sa phrase que le poing de Harry s'enfonçait dans son estomac lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion.

- **C'est ce qu'on va voir!! Même tes gorilles ne pourront rien pour toi quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. **

Drago n'arrivant pas à reprendre son souffle se dit que le meilleur moyen de couper court à ce combat était de repousser Harry suffisamment loin pour qu'il puisse servir de sa baguette. Toujours plié en deux il fonça dans le ventre du Griffondor et le repoussa violemment d'abord déséquilibré il fallut plusieurs pas à Harry pour se rétablir mais voyant Malfoy pointer sa baguette vers lui il tendit le bras également en avant et ils s'écrièrent d'une même voix:

- **EXPELLIARMUSSS!!!!!!! **

Les faisceaux des deux baguettes se rencontrèrent et s'ensuivit une violente explosion qui retentit dans la classe, les élèves furent tous projeté contre les murs leur baguette leur échappant des mains et se retrouvant sur le sol au centre de la salle. Drago avait également atterri contre le mur mais sa baguette était encore entre ses mains quant à Harry il avait été repoussé de quelques pas en arrière et était tombé à genoux sa baguette dans sa main. Il se releva difficilement, ses articulations le faisaient atrocement souffrir, Drago, face à lui, fit de même avec plus de difficulté cependant. Une fois debout ils se remirent en position pour continuer le combat mais le professeur Krum vint se placer entre eux.

- **Charrrly va cherrrcher Mme pomfrrresh ainsi que des potions revigorrrantes. **

L'homme en question acquiesça de la tête et parti en courant en direction de l'infirmerie.

- **Bien messieurs je crois que vous pouvez cesser le combat là,** reprit-il d'un air sévère à l'adresse de ses deux élèves.

Les deux jeunes hommes abaissèrent leur baguette mais sans se quitter du regard. Les élèves se relevaient avec difficultés leur muscles endolories le professeur krum se tourna vers eux et demanda :

- **Qui a encore sa baguette entre ses mains ? Donnez vous noms. **

- **Granger, professeur. **

- **Krum **

- **Zabini. **

- **Weasley. **

- **Parkinson. **

- **Malfoy. **

- **Potter. **

- **... **

- **Londubat.** Termina une voix timide après un instant d'hésitation.

- **Pardon ?** Demanda le professeur surpris, qui tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix imité par les jeunes Griffondors.

- **J'ai toujours ma baguette professeur**, continua Neville en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

- **Ne faites donc pas cette tête vous venez de fairrre gagner 10 points à votrrrre maison monsieur Londubat. **

La réaction de Neville fut immédiate il releva la tête et une ébauche de sourire ornait ses lèvres.

- **Tous les élèves ayant dans leurrr main leurrr baguette font gagner 10 points chacun à leurrrr maison, ce qui nous fait si je ne me trrrrompe pas dans mes calculs : 40 points de plus pourrrr les Grrrriffondorrrrs et 30 points de plus pourrr les Serrrpentarrrds. **

Mme Pomfresh arriva quelques secondes après avec toutes sortes de fioles dans ses mains et celles de Charly Weasley. Ils s'approchèrent des élèves qui étaient resté prostré conte les murs ne pouvant bouger sous peine de grandes douleurs.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?** Tonna l'infirmière. Regardez dans quels états sont les élèves !!!

- **Ce n'est pas grrrave Mme Pomfrresh ce sont juste deux jeunes gens qui se sont laissés emporrrrté parrr leurrr duel. **

- **Pas grave ??!!! PAS GRAVE ??!! Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger, non mais regardez les**, continuait-elle en distribuant potions de vigueur et autres élixirs permettant de récupérer son énergie. **Pas un capable de se lever ! Quand Dumbledore va savoir ça !!!!!**

- **Je le suis déjà Pompom**, dit le directeur sur le pas de la porte.

Les élèves se retournèrent consternés, le directeur qui venait jusqu'à une salle de cours cela était peu courant, voire rare.

- **Bien peut-on m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici ? Les murs de Poudlard ont tremblé et pourtant on n'a enregistré aucun séisme dans les environs. **

Dumbledore s'avança au milieu de la pièce pour se rapprocher des professeurs de duel.

- **Je suis désolé Albus, il y a eu un « verrrrsus incatatum » assez puissant entrrrre monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Potterrrr. **

- **Je comprends, mon cher Vladimir je vous conseillerai de stopper là les duels je ne voudrai pas que certains élèves manquent le bal.** Répondit le directeur avec un sourire malicieux avant de se pencher pour ramasser les baguettes qui gisaient toujours au sol.

Il compta rapidement leur nombre et remarqua qu'il en manquait sept, Dumbledore posa alors la même question que le professeur Krum avait posé.

- **Lesquels d'entre vous ont conservé leur baguette ? Approchez-vous. **

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Drago, Blaise, Pansy et enfin Neville convergèrent vers leur directeur et se plantèrent devant lui, certains avec arrogance d'autres avec plus de déférence. Dumbledore les observa pendant quelques secondes en silence puis il leur fit savoir qu'il les attendait dans son bureau à 14 heures le jour même. Il tendit les baguettes qu'il avait toujours en main au professeur Krum puis dit :

- **Bien je vois que vous avez la situation parfaitement en main Pompom, je vous laisse donc. **

L'infirmière s'activait auprès des dernières élèves souffrant encore, avec l'aide de Charly, elle marmonna quelque chose sur l'irresponsabilité de certains professeurs pus fit un sourire à Dumbledore pour lui confirmer ses dire. Ce dernier reparti aussi discrètement qu'il était apparu, son regard s'attardant une dernière fois sur les sept jeunes gens qui se tenaient toujours au milieu de la pièce.

- **Que tous ceux qui ont perdu leur baguette la rappelle à eux.** Ordonna le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Plusieurs « **accio baguette** » surgirent, le professeur ouvrit sa main afin de les laisser partir.

- **Bien, tout le monde est debout ?** Demanda-t-il en faisant un tour de salle du regard. Merci Mme Pomfresh.

- **De rien mais tachez de ne pas les renvoyer à l'infirmerie avant la fin du cours**. Lança-t-elle.

- **Je ferai au mieux**, lui répondit le professeur le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il s'adressa à ses élèves : **Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin du cours je vais vous montrer quelques nouveaux mouvements et vous pourrez partir. Allez tous en place.**

La cloche sonnant la fin du cours fut un réel soulagement pour tous les élèves.

- **Bien, le cours est fini, je tenais à vous dire que j'était fier de vous, vous avez un niveau plus que correct compte tenu des évènements de l'année dernière concernant ce cours, on jugerait que vous avez continué de vous entraîner durant la période scolaire précédente. **

Les Griffondors trouvèrent soudain un vif intérêt dans la contemplation du plafond ou du bout de leur chaussure. Tous les 6°années avait participé aux entraînement que dispensait l'A.D ce qui leur avait permis de faire des progrès dans certains cas et de ne pas perdre la main dans d'autre. Quant aux Serpentard eux aussi fixait des points lointains que personne d'autre qu'eux ne semblait percevoir, leur entraînement avait été plus obscur quoique tout aussi efficace et plus court il avait duré le temps d'un été seulement.

- **Je suis très satisfait des efforts que vous avez fait pour récupérer le niveau, nous avons attaquer enfin le programme des ASPICs, et j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous relâcher maintenant que les choses sérieuse commencent. J'ai un an pour vous enseigner ce que je sais et faire de vous des gens parfaitement capable de se défendre en sortant de Poudlard. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon bal. **

- **Encore un qui ne va pas faire deux ans de suite**, commenta Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et ils sortirent de la salle, ils furent bousculé par Malfoy qui susurra à l'oreille du survivant avant de rejoindre ses deux gorilles :

- **Ne crois pas que j'en ai finit avec toi. J'aurai ma revanche. **

- **Quand tu voudras**, répondit narquoisement Harry.

Drago lui envoya un regard étincelant avant de se retourner et de partir en direction de la salle commune de sa maison.

Les trois Griffondors retournèrent dans leur tour pour déposer leur affaires. Harry et Ron attendait Hermione dans leur salle commune depuis bientôt 5 minutes quand ils furent rejoint par Ginny, Séréna et Hélène. Toutes trois s'affalèrent dans les canapé à côté des deux jeunes hommes et la fille de Sirius s'exclama :

- **Je déteste les cours de divination, non mais c'est quoi cette bonne femme ? **

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire et demanda :

- **Elle t'a prédit ta mort ? **

- **Si encore ce n'était que ça, non mais où ils sont allés dénicher ce charlatan ? **

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit en pensant au souvenir de Dumbledore qu'il avait vu dans sa pensine le jour où il lui avait révélé la prophétie.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?** Demanda Ron.

- **Que ce soir j'allais me prendre la plus grande honte de ma vie parce que mon pire cauchemar se réaliserait. **

- **Et c'est quoi ton pire cauchemar ?** Enchaîna le jeune rouquin.

- **Quel tact, bravo Ronald**, se moqua Ginny.

- **Quoi??!! Mais quoi ?** S'étonna-t-il devant le regard consterné et résigné de tous ses amis.

- **Laisse Ginny**, poursuivit Séréna, **en fait c'est… C'est de… C'est parfaitement ridicule je le sais mais… **

Sen n'arrivait pas à dire ce qui pourrait lui donner la plus grande honte de sa vie, il arrivait qu'elle en fasse des cauchemars déjà dans sa précédente école.

- **Allez**, l'encouragea Hélène.

- **J'ai peur que ma robe se déchire pendant que je danse et de me retrouver nue devant tout le monde**. Avoua-t-elle d'un trait sans reprendre son souffle.

- **J'avoue que le spectacle ne serait pas déplaisant !** répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Sans qu'il n'ai pu voir d'où venait le coup Harry prit un coussin en pleine figure.

- **T'es pas drôle là, cousin !** S'exclama la jeune fille.

Harry lui renvoya son coussin en plein figure.

- **Allez ne t'en fait pas ce soir tu vas sortir avec le plus séduisant et le plus populaire de tous les garçons de l'école. **

Tous levèrent un sourcil arborant un petit air incrédule qui disait : _pour qui il se prend lui ?_

- **Rien que ça ?** demanda Ron. Exprimant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Depuis quelques minutes Hermione observait ses amis dans la salle commune elle était encore en haut des marches devant la porte d'entrée de son dortoir. Elle s'assit sur la première marche et regarda plus en détail Harry, il avait vraiment changé depuis l'an passé non seulement physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Elle avait eu peur qu'avec la mort de son parrain le jeune homme ne devienne plus renfermé qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais elle devait s'avouer que l'arrivée de Séréna avait fait du bien à Harry. C'était comme si d'une certaine manière une partie de son parrain était encore avec lui. Quand il était à proximité d'elle il était ouvert et semblait vraiment heureux pas comme cette façade de faux bonheur qu'il affichait avec elle ou Ron. Ses yeux s'illuminaient et un sourire apparaissait sur son visage, il devenait blagueur, il devenait vivant. Hermione était persuadé qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte du changement de comportement qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Une furtive idée passa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, elle se dit qu'il formerait un beau couple ensemble, la jeune fille était ce qu'il fallait à son ami et elle s'arrangerait pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle s'était fait beaucoup de souci durant l'été pour son ami et elle s'en faisait encore mais quelque chose lui disait que tant que Séréna serait au côté de Harry tout irait bien. C'est soulagé qu'elle descendit les marches de l'escalier menant à son dortoir et qu'elle dit :

- **Alors on va manger ? **

- **C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité,** s'exclama Harry, **c'est toi qu'on attend depuis 10 minutes. **

- **Bon et bien maintenant je suis la, alors on va manger ?** Répéta-t-elle.

Ils se levèrent et suivirent la jeune préfète jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre leur repas, le bal du soir était le sujet de conversation principal de tous, enfin presque tous.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut à ton avis Dumbledore ?** Demanda Ron.

- **J'en sais rien cela a sûrement un rapport avec le fait qu'on ait gardé nos baguettes après le versus incantatum de Harry et Malfoy.** Expliqua Hermione.

- **Et bien moi je ne suis pas rassur**, intervint Neville, **je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour garder ma baguette. **

- **Voyons Neville**, assura Harry, **regarde les progrès que tu as fait l'an passé avec l'A.D. et ce que tu as réussi à faire aujourd'hui, c'est la preuve que tu es un grand sorcier. Tu ne devrais plus douter de tes capacités maintenant je suis sûr que tes parents seraient fier de toi.**

Neville se sentit ragaillardit par les paroles encourageantes de son amis, il avait réussi à conserver sa baguette alors qu'il recevait un sort puissant, il devait être fier. Il releva la tête et recommença à manger mais avec plus d'entrain.

Malgré ses paroles Harry ne s'expliquait toujours pas que Neville ait conservé sa baguette, certes il avait fait des progrès mais vu comme Malfoy et Zabini avaient été projeté le sort avait vraiment dû être puissant et il doutait que Neville ait cette puissance. Pourtant il avait résisté au sort donc c'est qu'il devait la posséder, ignorait-il quelque chose concernant la famille de Neville ? Il était persuadé que de tous les élèves de l'école il était celui qui en savait le plus sur la famille du jeune garçon mais il devait s'avouer qu'il ne savait pas grand chose, Neville était timide et ne parlait pas souvent de lui. Il sentit quelque chose le pincer ce qui le tira de sa rêvasserie :

- **Aïeeuu ça fait mal**, s'exclama-t-il.

- **Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter.** Répliqua Séréna.

- **Tu n'étais pas obligé de me pincer si fort !! **

- **Fallait répondre quand je t'ai appelé. **

- **Tu n'avais qu'à parler plus fort et je t'aurai entendu. **

- **Je n'allais pas hurler dans toute la salle quand même.** S'offusqua la jeune fille.

- **Tu es exaspérante. **

Séréna lui tira la langue en guise de réponse, un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens que Harry décida d'interrompre quelques minutes après.

- **Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire. **

- **Je voulais savoir quel costume tu mettais**, reprit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- **C'est une surprise. **

- **Allez dis le moi**, dit-elle suppliant des yeux.

- **Non. **

- **Tu es un obstiné toi. **

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry il regarda Séréna, qui s'était assise à côté de lui pour manger, dans les yeux. Il y passa une lueur qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille elle esquissa un sourire beaucoup moins bienveillant que celui du jeune homme et elle repris :

- **N'oublies pas que tu me dois une faveur, cousin. **

- **Oui, mais je ne te dirai quand même pas quel est mon costume, garde ce privilège si tu en as vraiment besoin. **

- **Insinuerais-tu que je ne serai pas capable de me défendre toute seule**, la même lueur passa dans son regard.

Ginny pouffa de rire avec Hélène tandis que son frère levait les yeux au ciel en disant à Hermione :

- **Et c'est reparti pour un tour. **

- **Bien sûr que non Sen je suis persuadé que tu peux te défendre toute seule, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il vaux mieux garder la faveur que je te dois pour quelque chose d'important. **

- **Ohh alors le fait que je prenne ma plus grande honte ce soir n'est pas important ? **

- **Non… Enfin si. Ohh mais tu sais très bien que ce que raconte Trelawney ne se réalise jamais !!! Cela fait plus de trois ans qu'elle me prédit chaque année ma mort et je suis toujours vivant. **

- **Il faut avouer que chaque année elle n'est pas loin de la vérité. **

- **N'en rajoute pas Ron tu veux**, s'exaspéra Harry en se tournant vers son ami ce qui permit à Séréna d'adresser un clin d'œil au jeune rouquin sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte.

Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, elle reprit son masque de sérieux. Harry commençait à perdre patience il en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux, Séréna jugea préférable de stopper là la plaisanterie avant que le jeune homme ne s'échauffe trop.

- **Ce que je veux dire**, reprit Harry, **c'est que tu ne prendra pas la plus grande honte de ta vie ce soir d'abord parce que Trelawney n'est qu'une pauvre folle excentrique**, Parvati haussa un sourcil réprobateur que Harry ignora superbement, **et qu'ensuite je serai là alors je peux te jurer que rien ne pourra t'arriver j'ai fait une promesse à ton père et je compte bien la tenir.**

Au fur et à mesure que Harry parlait le sourire goguenard de Séréna s'agrandissait.

- **C'est moi ou tu te moques de moi là ?** Demanda le jeune homme.

- **Je ne crois pas que ça soit toi**, lui répondit Ron qui souriait largement lui aussi tandis que Ginny et Hélène avait du mal à contenir leur fou rire.

Harry lança un regard noir à son ami avant de se retourner vers sa cousine qui avait du mal à contenir son rire.

- **Si tu…Si tu voyais… ta… ta tête. **

- **Et tu trouves ça drôle ? **

Séréna hocha la tête incapable de parler sans éclater de rire.

- **Tu es vraiment… vraiment… Enervante !!! **

Séréna ne put se retenir plus longtemps elle éclata de rire à la figure de Harry, elle s'appuyait sur la table pour ne pas tomber, Hélène et Ginny était dans le même état ayant elles aussi laissé libre cour à leur hilarité, Ron se moquait ouvertement de son ami tandis qu'Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents.

Harry baissa la tête et pouffa de rire en la secouant de droite à gauche cette fille était vraiment exaspérante mais pour rien au monde il ne regrettait de la connaître.

C'est dans cette bonne humeur qu'ils finirent le repas et que Ron, Hermione et Harry prirent la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivés près de la gargouille ils trouvèrent Malfoy appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur et ses acolytes. Zabini et Parkinson arboraient des sourires qui étaient tout sauf bienveillant, Harry et ses amis se placèrent de l'autre côt du couloir face aux Serpentards et attendirent la venue de leur directeur en silence. Parkinson pouffait sous les moqueries de Malfoy qui souriait narquoisement et qui lançait de temps en temps un regard torve en direction des Griffondors. Ils furent rejoint par Neville quelques minutes après, il alla s'installer auprès de ses amis, les quolibets de Malfoy et les pouffements de rire de Parkinson redoublèrent.

- **Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller lui faire ravaler son sourire**. Maugréa Ron.

- **Attend le prochain duel tu pourras te défouler**, lui conseilla Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Le vieux directeur arriva sur ces entre-faits et les pressa de le suivre dans son bureau, il s'installa derrière son bureau et observa les jeunes gens après quelques secondes il prit la parole :

- **Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici ? **

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe de négation.

- **Savez-vous ce qu'est le versus incantatum ? **

A leur grande surprise Hermione ne leva pas la main pour essayer de répondre, visiblement tous s'attendaient qu'elle en fut capable car toutes les têtes étaient tournés dans sa direction.

- **Le versus incantatum est un phénomène très rare, il se produit lorsque deux sorts identiques et d'égale intensité se rencontrent face à face. Il se crée alors une sphère de magie au point de contact des sorts, alimentés par les sorciers qui ont lancé ce sort. Puis cette boule explose et se répand en une onde de choc, seulement cette onde est constitué du sort lancé par les deux sorciers mais dont la puissance est double. C'est comme si les deux sorts fusionnaient en un seul, la puissance se cumulant, et qu'il partait dans tous les sens comme une vague. Il faut beaucoup de force magique pour y résister, c'est pour cela que vous avez tous été projeté contre les murs, néanmoins vous avez réussi à conserver vos baguettes ce qui est exceptionnel compte tenu de votre jeune âge. **

Neville se tourna ver Harry avec un regard admiratif et dit :

- **Alors Harry doit être vraiment très puissant il est le seul qui n'ait pas été projeté contre le mur. **

- **Effectivement monsieur Londubat, mais il n'est pas le seul à être puissant, tous ceux qui ont conservé leur baguette le sont. Très peu de sorciers adultes auraient pu réussir ce que vous avez fait. Alors je veux que vous appreniez à canaliser cette puissance vous formerez un groupe à part et vous aurez des cours plus poussés que les autres durant vos heures de duel. Victor Krum viendra compléter votre groupe ainsi vous serez un nombre pair et vous pourrez vous affronter deux à deux. **

- **C'est un peu comme le prior incatatem**. Constata Harry.

- **En quelque sorte monsieur Potter. **

- **Qu'est-ce que le prior incantatem ?** Demanda Hermione.

- **Le prior incantatem est un autre phénomène rare qui se produit lorsque deux baguettes jumelles s'affrontent. Lorsque leur sort se rencontre une connexion entre les deux baguettes s'établit et l'une des baguettes… régurgite tous les sorts qu'elle a jeté. **

Hermione fit une grimace devant l'image qui s'imposait à elle, une baguette vomissant n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus avenant. Et avant que la jeune fille puisse poser d'autres questions Dumbledore reprit :

- **Bien vous pouvez partir maintenant je suppose que vous devez tous vous préparer pour le bal de ce soir. Amusez-vous bien. **

- **Au revoir professeur**. Dirent Hermione, Ron et Harry avant de quitter le bureau du directeur et de se diriger rapidement vers leur salle commune en compagnie de Neville sans jeter un regard au Serpentard.

Ils devaient se préparer s'ils voulaient être fin prêt pour le bal du soir, les costumes n'étaient vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple à enfiler mais le résultat en valait la peine. Après quelques détours de couloir ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame à qui ils donnèrent le mot de passe et pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune, ils se séparèrent pour monter chacun dans son dortoir.

Harry mit près d'une heure pour enfiler son costume de vampire, il enfila d'abord un pantalon noir cintré, puis il mit sa chemise blanche à jabot sur laquelle il ajouta son gilet pourpre avec des coutures dorées. L'ensemble rendait très bien et il était plutôt satisfait de son choix il espérait que cela plairait à Séréna également. Il accrocha ensuite sa cape noire et pourpre des motifs étaient également cousu de fil d'or, un lierre grimpant était brodé sur l'ourlet de sa cape. Il se contempla quelques minutes dans le miroir qui avait été installé dans leur dortoir avant de se tourner vers Ron. Il semblait lutter avec son pourpoint, son costume ressemblait en partie à celui de son ami, il portait une chemise blanche à jabot et par dessus un gilet. Mais celui-ci était de couleur bleu roy, les boutons étaient ronds et dorés, un lys avait été brodé au niveau du cœur. Le jeune Weasley semblait avoir quelques problèmes pour attacher les deux derniers boutons.

- **Fichus boutons !! Mais quelle idée ils avaient dans ce temps là !! **

- **Pourquoi as-tu choisit ce déguisement alors ? **

- **C'est Hermione qui l'a choisit pour moi. **

- **Et il est sensé représenter quoi ? **

- **Un révolutionnaire français un peu sanguinaire Robescailloux ou un truc comme ça. **

- **Ca ne serait pas plutôt Robespierre**, hasarda Dean.

- **Oui voilà c'est lui.** Confirma Ron.

- **Je me demande où elle va les chercher des fois**, poursuivit Harry, **c'est vrai j'ai pourtant étudié la révolution française lorsque j'étais à l'école des moldus mais je ne me rappelle jamais de tous les personnages.**

- **Va savoir, elle l'aura probablement lu quelque part, mais s'il te plait ne lui pose pas la question sinon on est bon pour un interminable cours d'histoire française. **

- **Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Je te signale que cela fait aussi longtemps que toi que je la côtoie !! **Répliqua Harry. **Jolie culotte**, ajouta-t-il narquoisement.

Ron lui rendit un sourire tout aussi sarcastique en guise de réponse mais il n'arrivait toujours pas boutonner le bas de son pourpoint.

- **Attends je vais t'aider**, proposa Harry.

- **Merci, je ne sais pas comment ils faisaient à cette époque, et ces collants qui me gratte et me rentre dans… **

- **On se passera des détails, on te remercie**, pouffa Dean.

Après quelques instants de lutte les deux jeunes hommes parvinrent à refermer le gilet et Ron put continuer à s'habiller. Harry était presque prêt il ne lui restait que ses chaussures à mettre.

- **Eh bien mon cher vous êtes d'un chic**, se moqua le jeune Weasley.

- **Je trouve aussi monseigneur.** Continua Harry sur le même ton.

- **Que diriez-vous alors, mon ami, d'aller attendre nos chères cavalières dans le petit salon. **

- **Fort bien, fort bien, le temps de mettre mes chausses et je suis à votre disposition. **

- **Cela est parfait le temps d'enfiler mes bottes et nous pourrons descendre honorer ces dames de notre présence. **

Dean chuchota mais un peu fort à Neville :

- **Regarde moi les ces deux là, et nous qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Les domestiques ? **

- **Que nenni mon cher ce soir vous êtes mon invité.** Assura Harry.

- **Oh dans ce cas cela change tout monsieur le Conte, Monsieur de Londubat vous m'accompagnez ? **

- **Mais certainement. **

Ils échangèrent tous quatre un rapide coup d'œil et éclatèrent de rire ensemble, ils se tenaient les côtes tellement ils riaient. Il leur fallut dix bonnes minutes pour arriver à calmer leur fou rire et faire quelques pas, mais en sortant de leur dortoir ils riaient encore.

Ils arrivèrent au bas de la salle avec grande peine, les bras toujours enserrés autour de leur ventre, et ils s'affalèrent sur les canapés les plus proches de la cheminée. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant près d'une heure avant que les filles de Griffondor ne commencent à faire leur apparition au compte goutte. Neville se leva d'un air timide et dit :

- **Bon il est temps pour moi d'aller chercher ma cavalière. **

- **Ah et qui est-elle ?** Demanda Ron dont sa curiosité avait été plus rapide que ses réflexions.

- **Susan Bones. Elle est gentille… je l'aime bien.** Répondit Neville rougissant.

- **A tout à l'heure et passe une bonne soirée,** l'encouragea Harry avant de se tourner vers Dean et de lui retourner la question, **et toi avec qui y vas-tu ?**

- **Avec Luna Lovegood. **

- **Pardon ?** S'exclamèrent les deux autres Griffondors d'une même voix.

- **J'y vais avec Luna,**** répéta-t-il,**** c'est une chic fille un peu étrange certes mais vraiment gentille. D'ailleurs il est temps que j'aille, moi aussi, la chercher on a rendez-vous devant le grand escalier dans cinq minutes. **

Les jeunes hommes consultèrent leurs montres, elles affichaient cinq heure cinquante.

- **Et bien si les filles ne se dépêchent pas on va arriver en retard au bal. **

Au moment où sortait Dean, Victor entra, il était tout de noir vêtu de son pantalon cintré à sa chemise et à son pull. Même sa robe de sorcier était noire, pourtant on pouvait voir qu'elle était de noble manufacture, les brodures argents qui parcouraient les manches et le soin apporté aux finitions ne laissait guère de place au doute. Une longue cape noire venait finir le costume il l'avait négligemment attaché autour de son cou, le tout donnait un style sobre mais élégant. Pourtant il dégageait une sorte d'onde froide et dure qui donnait la chair de poule à tout ceux qui l'approchait.

- **Bonjourrr vous deux**, dit Victor en s'approchant des canapés, **jolis costumes.**

- **Merci le tien n'est pas mal non plus, brrrr il représente quoi ?** Demanda Harry.

- **Grrrindewald**.

- **Cela me donne des frissons brrr…** Poursuivit Ron.

- **Alors l'effet est réussi,** ajouta Victor avec un soupir de réel soulagement**, j'avais peur d'avoir louper mon sort. Hermione est prête ? **

- **On l'ignore mon cher Victor et vu comme c'est parti on est pas prêt de le savoir, assis toi donc l'attente sera moins pénible. **

- **Vous aussi vous attendez vos cavalières ? **

- **Oui,** affirmèrent les deux Griffondors.

Ginny fut la première à sortir, sa chevelure rousse était complètement ébouriffée et dressée sur sa tête elle portait une vieille robe de sorcier rapiécée et déchirée sur l'ourlet du bas. Elle avait fait pousser une verrue sur son nez et tenait dans sa main droite un balai en paille. Elle descendit les escaliers et rejoignit les trois jeunes hommes près de la cheminée.

- **Le traditionnel costume de sorcière,** dit Harry tandis que la jeune rouquine descendait les marches, **tu es très jolie.**

- **Un peu trop jolie**, oui. maugréa Ron en lançant un coup d'œil sur sa sœur.

Elle remercia Harry et alla embrasser son frère sur la joue et lui murmura :

- **Ne t'en fais pas Charly sera également là pour me chaperonner !! **

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage du rouquin, puis Hélène fit son entrée dans la salle commune. Elle avait une longue robe rouge fendue sur le coté jusqu'à sa hanche assorti à son rouge à lèvre, comme beauté fatale on n'aurait pu trouver mieux. Les jeunes Griffondors qui se trouvaient encore dans la salle commune émirent quelques sifflement lorsqu'elle descendit à son tour l'escalier. Un peu mal à l'aise elle fixait les marches, lorsqu'elle arrivait au niveau de Ginny elle s'adressa à son amie :

- **Je ne suis pas sûre que ce costume m'aille bien. **

- **Tu rigoles tu es magnifique**, lâcha Ron dont la bouche avait une fois de plus été plus vite que son cerveau.

- **Merci pour moi.** Ironisa Parvati.

- **Aiie**, Ron rentra la tête entre ses épaules et se retourna lentement vers la provenance de la voix mais la vue qui s'offrit à lui le laissa bouche bée.

- **Wouaouhh, tu es… Waouhhhh. **

Personne n'avait vu Parvati arriver tellement ils étaient subjugué par Hélène mais maintenant qu'elle était là aucun ne pouvait détourner le regard, sauf Ginny qui assurait à son amie que son costume lui allait parfaitement.

- **Je… Tu es… On… On dirait… Un ange.** Balbutia Ron.

Elle portait une robe longue blanche et brodée d'argent, cintrée à la taille elle était évasée vers le bas, un bustier venait rehausser sa poitrine et servait de point de rattache aux manches qui serré jusqu'à son coude descendait ensuite jusqu'à ses genoux. Des fleurs de lys étaient brodés sur le bustier, jamais aucun des jeunes homme n'avait vu une si belle apparition. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux en une natte qui lui retombait sur l'épaule gauche des fleurs blanches ornaient sa coiffure.

Devant l'effarement de son cavalier, Parvati ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire puis elle se dirigea vers Ginny et Hélène. Bien que d'une beauté différente les deux jeunes filles n'avait pas à rougir à côté de Parvati, les trois Griffondors offraient un table des plus charmant.

- **Tu es magnifique Parvati**, confia Hélène.

- **Toi aussi Hélène, tu es splendide. **

- **Je ne me sens pas tout à fait à l'aise encore avec tous ces garçons qui n'arrêtent pas de me regarder. **

Hélène était d'une nature plutôt timide et le fait que l'attention de tous soit portée sur elle la rendait mal à l'aise.

- **C'est parce qu'ils crèvent d'envie de t'inviter, tu es tellement jolie tu vas tous les faire baver d'envie. **

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire timide avant de relever la tête fièrement son sourire se fit plus sûr.

- **Bon ma chère Hélène il est temps d'y aller**, assura Ginny.

- **Oui, allons-y. **

Et elles sortirent toutes deux de la salle commune en passant par le portrait de la grosse dame.

- **Nous y allons aussi Ron? **

- **Ou… Euh… Oui.** Marmonna Ron qui ne s'était pas encore remit.

Il sortirent à la suite des deux jeunes filles.

- **Il ne reste plus que nous Victor. **

- **Oui, j'espèrrre que Herrrmioneu ne va pas tarrderr à arrriver je ne voudrrais pas rrrater le début de la soirrrée. **

- **Rassures-toi je suis là,** dit Hermione du haut des marches.

Ce fut au tour de Victor de rester sans voix devant la beauté de sa cavalière.

- **Il semblerait que nos chères Griffondors se soient données le mot pour nous offrir un défilé d'une remarquable beauté ce soir**, commenta Harry.

Hermione portait une magnifique robe blanche vaporeuse et avec un léger trait de dentelle sur le décolleté, elle avait lissé ses cheveux et un fard faisait apparaître son visage encore plus blanc. Elle avait le teint cadavérique comme tout fantôme qui se respecte et les pieds nus, deux points rouges se détachaient nettement sur son cou. Harry pensa qu'elle était d'une beauté « mortelle ».

- **J'espère alors que je ne vais pas détonner**, s'inquiéta Séréna qui venait d'apparaître à la porte de son dortoir.

- **Absolument pas**, la réconforta Harry, **tu es splendide.**

- **Merci. On y va on ne doit pas être en avance. **

- **Non, en effet, mais cela valait la peine d'attendre !!** S'enquit harry.

Séréna avait des bottes qui lui remontaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse en cuir noir, le haut des bottes était légèrement plus large que sa cuisse et pendait donc légèrement en avant. Un mini-short toujours en cuir, mais rouge cette fois-ci, prenait le relais et s'arrêtait juste sous le nombril un fouet servait de fausse ceinture. Il était enroulé autour de sa taille et ne tenait que sur une hanche tombant sur sa cuisse de l'autre côté. Un petit bustier en cuir rouge et assortit à son mini short faisait ressortir sa poitrine et sa fine taille, il lui laissait les épaules entièrement dégagé. Elle portait des manchettes en cuir noir sur ses avant bras et des mitaines rouge, elle avait laissé ses cheveux tomber librement dans son dos.

- **Par tous les saints je veux bien être damnés pour pouvoir passer une soirée avec toi. **

- **Il semblerait que cela soit déjà la cas, mon cher cousin vampire. **

- **Alors tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.** Sourit Harry, puis il s'adressa à Hermione et Victor qui ne s'était pas quitté du regard. **Nous y allons ?**

- **Oui…** Répondit le jeune bulgare visiblement troublé par sa compagne.

- **Tu crois qu'ils vont se décider un jour ces deux la ?** Chuchota Séréna pour les seules oreilles de Harry.

- **Si cela ne tenait qu'à Victor ce serait déjà fait… **

- **Tu veux dire que c'est Hermione qui… **

Harry hocha la tête affirmativement.

- **Mais pourquoi ?** Poursuivit la jeune fille. **Il me semblait qu'elle aimait beaucoup Victor.**

- **Je ne sais pas**, et il haussa les épaules pour appuyer son ignorance.

- **Alors on y va ?** S'impatienta Hermione.

**Oui, oui… Mince j'oublie ma cape, partez devant on vous rejoindra**. Lança Harry tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour pour récupérer sa cape qu'il avait oublié sur le dossier du canapé. 


	20. La dernière prophétie

**Nfertiti : **Effectivement le cours de Duel va vite se transformer en cours de défoulement mais cela laisse aussi la possibilité à Harry et Drago de se parler sans oreilles gênantes, qui sait ce qui pourrai en découler ? ( moi ? oui moi je sais : )). Non ce n'et pas un hasard que harry ai oublié sa cape mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois enfin pas tout à fait mais tu vas voir !! Allez voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !!!!!!

**Shetane : **ah toi aussi ça t'a fait plaisir ? Moi ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire !!!!!!! C'est vrai qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus de son père mais il ne deviendra pas son père rassure toi (il a beaucoup plus de soucis sur les épaules ) Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimes toujours autant.

**Lucida : **Quoi ? Quoi ? Ca existe encore ça des familles sans ordinateur ni Internet ? mais c'est quoi ce bled !!!!!!!! Non je blague, moi même jusqu'à il y a peu je n'avais ni ordinateur ni Internet. Tu imagines je n'aurai jamais découvert fanfiction je n'aurai jamais écrit de fic !!!! On se réveille on se réveille ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ouf… Bon voilà j'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps quand même, avec mes partiels j'ai pas trop le temps cette semaine et la semaine prochaine mais à partir du mercredi 19 Mai cela devrait aller beaucoup mieux !!!! Allez j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire bonne lecture.

**Herm'021 : **Mici, mici, mici pour ton réconfort je suis contente que ma fic te plaise encore. Effectivement entre cousin ça se rapproche à voir la suite… Allez j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira si tu viens le lire.

**Dreamoon : **Ahhh Dreamoon tant de chose à dire … D'abord les explications : Tu avais l'air de partire sur ton petit délire j'ai cru que tu avais décroche, contente de voir que tu es revenu parmi nous : ). Ensuite Soucis et le nom de mon chat enfin de l'une de mes chattes je devrais plutôt dire. J'ai deux chattes de un toute noir avec des yeux doré et qui s'appelle : Pensées et soucis (car c'est ce qu'elles occasionnent des pensées et des soucis !!!!!!!). Si avant ça vous doutiez de la sainteté de mon esprit là, le doute n'est plus permis je vous confirme, oui je suis atteinte. J'étais présente le jour de la distribution de la connerie et comme dit une amie à moi on a même eu du rab !!!!!! Ahhh je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon nouveau chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras celui tout autant. Oui j'ai suivit ton avis je l'ai déguisé comme tu as dit je vos que tu apprécies : ) Elle le regardait bizarrement parce qu'elle était en transe !!!!!! Il a déclenché la prophétie (sans le faire exprès) Allez bonnes révisions et bonne chance pour tes partiels !!! Voilà la suite bonne lecture.

**Fluminia : **Contente que tu aimes la suite, bonne chance à toi aussi pour les partiels. Gros zoubis (j'espère que ça va mieux en mécanique : ))

La dernière prophétie 

Hermione et Victor passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en tant que préfète Hermione était attendue pour ouvrir le bal avec son cavalier.

Lorsqu'il attrapa sa cape Harry ressentit un picotement au niveau de sa cicatrice mais ne s'en formalisa pas, il l'attrapa et se tourna vers Séréna en souriant. A ce moment là la douleur se fit plus intense à tel point qu'il tomba à genoux brutalement mais la douleur qu'il ressentit n'était en rien comparable à celle qu'il ressentait dans sa tête. Il sentit comme une intrusion dans son cerveau il essaya de monter ses murs et de fermer son esprit comme le lui avait appris Dumbledore mais il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de leçon pour être bien efficace. Il porta la main à sa cicatrice tandis que Séréna se précipitait vers lui.

- **Harry ça va ? **

- **Oui ça va passer…** Mais la douleur ne passait pas.

Il entendit une voix froide et lointaine lui parvenir.

- **Je veux juste discuter un petit moment Potter, tu ne peux pas me refuser cela. **

- **Bien sûr que si je le peux**, lui répondit le jeune homme.

- **Harry à qui tu parles ?** S'inquiéta sa cousine. Le jeune homme s'était soudain mis à parler tout seul comme s'il répondait à quelqu'un. Il faut que j'aille chercher de l'aide.

Il lui attrapa la main et murmura :

- **Restes avec moi. **

Une autre voix lui parvint du tréfonds de son esprit, la même qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il quittait l'esprit de Voldemort.

- **Laisse le venir, tout ira bien. **

- **Qui êtes vous ? **

- **Tu me connais Harry, cela fait des années que tu me sens au fond de toi. **

- **Qui êtes-vous ?** Répéta-t-il plus durement.

- **L'heure n'est pas aux confidences, laisse le venir te parler. **

- **Vous êtes fou !!!! S'il arrive à pénétrer dans mon esprit qui sait ce qu'il pourra me faire. **

- **Je te protégerai laisse le entrer. **

- **Harry mais à qui tu parles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** La voix de Séréna était affolé et le ton inquiet dans sa voix n'était pas pour le rassurer.

- **Ca va Sen.** Répondit-il pour l'apaiser. Mais ses yeux restait vitreux depuis le début de sa conversation intérieure, la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa cicatrice ne l'aidait pas à rester concentré.

- **Harry il est important qu'il puisse venir te parler, non seulement pour te rendre plus fort mais aussi pour que je puisse fouiller son esprit. **

Les protections de Harry faiblissaient, dans peu de temps Voldemort arriverait à les percer et à entrer dans son esprit.

- **Je ne peux pas laisser Voldemort pénétrer dans mon cerveau. **

- **Quoi ??!!!** Gémit Séréna. **Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vais chercher Dumbledore.**

- **Non ! **

- **Harry**, supplia sa cousine d'une voix faible.

- **Reste avec moi. **

- **Harry laisse le entrer tu souffriras moins, je te protégerai fais moi confiance. Je l'ai déjà fait à plusieurs reprises et puis tu n'as pas les ressources magiques nécessaires pour arriver à lui fermer complètement ton esprit il les percera tôt ou tard**. Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instant tandis que Séréna continuait se supplications.

- **Harry, il faut que tu résistes, laisse moi aller chercher de l'aide. **

Mais le jeune homme tenait fermement la main de sa cavalière.

- **Très bien, on va tenter le coup. **

- **Bien, suis mes instructions et tout se passera bien. Je vais abaisser petit à petit tes murs de protections ne les remonte pas. C'était pas mal pour un premier essai. **

Harry avait cru déceler de l'ironie dans les propos de cette voix qui lui restait inconnue mais étrangement familière. Harry sentit la présence de Voldemort s'insinuer petit à petit en lui, sa cicatrice le faisant de plus en plus souffrir.

- **Tu vois Potter tu n'es pas assez fort pour me résister. **

- **Pourtant cela fait cinq ans que vous n'arrivez pas à me tuer**. Dit–il d'un ton tranchant. **Que voulez-vous ?**

Séréna écoutait la conversation d'un oreille attentive, mais elle n'en croyait pas un mot, Harry était en train de discuter avec le plus puissant et le plus noir de tous les mages et cela par son esprit.

- **Je voulais juste te souhaiter une joyeux Halloween.** Et Voldemort éclata d'un rire tonitruant et narquois.

Harry serra les points et réitéra sa question.

- **Que voulez vous Tom Jédusor ? **

- **Ne m'appelle pas ainsi,** siffla le mage noir.

- **Pourquoi ? C'est votre nom pourtant. **

Harry avait fait mouche il sentait la colère de Voldemort augmentait il était en train de retourner la situation à son avantage mais ce jeu pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Il répéta pour la 3° fois sa question.

- **Que me voulez vous ? **

- **Ta mort !!!!!!! Mais pour l'instant je me contenterai de la prophétie. Je sais que tu la connais,** poursuivit la mage noir sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre, **et tu vas me la révéler dans son entier.**

- **A votre place je ne compterai pas trop la dessus. **

- **Si ce n'est pas de gré c'est de force que je te l'arracherai. **

Voldemort tenta une intrusion plus en avant mais il se heurta contre un mur invisible.

- **Tu n'ira pas plus loin. **

- **Encore toi ? C'est de ta faute si Potter m'a échappé la dernière fois. **

Harry fronçait les sourcils et les poings, il luttait pour garder le contrôle de son esprit, la voix de Séréna l'encourageant lui était d'un grand soutien.

- **Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour nous battre.** Répondit la voix inconnue.

- **Le lieu me semble pourtant idéal,** railla Voldemort.

- **Il est temps pour toi de repartir. **

- **Pas tout de suite je voudrai partager un de mes souvenir avec Potter.** Le ton de sa voix était sarcastique, harry se demandait de quoi il voulais parler bien qu'il en eu une vague idée.

- **Je n'y tiens pas.** Dit Harry.

- **Ohhh mais moi j'y tiens.** Contredit Voldemort et Harry plongea dans le néant, il continuait de chuter et de chuter encore puis son corps se mit à léviter puis il se posa tout en douceur bientôt des images apparurent devant lui.

Devant lui se dressait un magnifique manoir mais il n'eut pas le temps de le contempler, il pénétrait déjà dans la demeure il entendit des cris provenant du premier étage :

- **Lily !! Pars ! Prend Harry et enfuis-toi. **

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver là.

- **Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure,** jura le jeune homme mais seul un rire sarcastique lui parvint.

Puis la voix de Voldemort ajouta :

- **Profite bien du spectacle Potter. **

Il se voyait montant les escaliers, il entendit deux voix féminines provenant de la droite du couloir.

- **Liliane enfuis toi avec harry. **

- **Maman,** cria la jeune femme, sa voix étouffée par l'épaisseur d'une porte à ce que devina Harry.

- **Mme Evans !!!** James Potter essayait de se rapprocher de sa belle mère.

- **Ahhhhhh,** hurla la grand mère de Harry qui venait de se recevoir un doloris.

- **Maman !!!!!! **

Harry arrivait sur le palier au moment ou sa grand-mère recevait un deuxième doloris, il aperçut son père désarmé et maintenu par deux gorilles tout de noir vêtu.

- **Bonsoir Potter. **

- **Voldemort !… Lily pars !!!!! **

- **Voyons James, il ne serait pas très courtois de nous quitter si tôt. DOLORIS !! **

Les cris de sa grand mère et de son père se mêlèrent en une longue supplique, Harry était impuissant face à ce spectacle malgré toute sa volonté pour fermer son esprit.

C'était le 3° doloris que la mère de sa mère recevait elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister encore longtemps, James et Harry étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

D'un geste vif, James envoya un coup de coude au mangemort qui avait relâché quelque peu son attention, cela lui permit de libérer son bras et d'envoyer un direct du gauche dans la mâchoire de l'autre mangemort. Il se jeta sur l'homme qui lançait des doloris à sa belle mère il lui assena un coup de pied à l'arrière du genoux ce qui le fit tomber à terre, il allait le frapper encore lorsque Voldemort sortit sa propre baguette. James se retourna prêt à recevoir le sort il leva le menton et cria :

- **Enfuis-toi Lily. **

- **AVADA KEDAVRA.**

Un rayon vert fusa vers son père, Harry eut beau crier pour protester rien n'y fit son père tomba à ses pieds, mort. Le ricanement qui sortit de la bouche du mage noir fut pire encore que toute les douleurs qu'il avait subi jusque là. Voldemort se dirigea vers la porte fermé tandis que la grande mère de Harry prenait le 4° et le dernier doloris, la porte vola en éclat et il aperçut sa mère.

- **Allez finissons en,** Voldemort leva sa baguette et Liliane Potter se jeta sur le berceau de son fils.

- **Pas Harry, pas Harry je vous en supplie, pas lui. **

- **Pousse toi espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi. **

- **Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place… **

- **Dans ce cas… ADAVA KEDAVRA.**

- **Nonnnnnnnnnnnn, maman,** hurla Harry. La vision s'éloignait comme si la connexion se coupait.

- **Joyeux halloween Potter,** lança la voix de Voldemort à présent lointaine.

Il se retrouva soudainement dans sa salle commune les joues mouillées et ruisselantes encore de larmes la main tendu vers l'avant cherchant désespérément à attraper quelque chose. Ce fut la voix de Séréna qui finit de le ramener à la réalité.

- **Harry,** sa voix était enroué par les sanglots qu'elle retenait, **Harry tout va bien.**

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers sa cousine et s'évanouit. Il fallut deux minutes à Séréna pour réanimer Harry, la pauvre jeune fille était complètement affolé, elle l'avait secoué à maintes reprises lui avait donné des baffes mais rien n'y avait fait. Par dépit elle était allé chercher un verre d'eau et lui avait lancé au visage, Harry s'était réveillé complètement hagard.

- **Harry, tu vas bien ? **

- **Mmmm… J'ai un mal de crane, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?** s'enquit le jeune homme.

- **Quoi ?** Séréna était abasourdie son cousin ne se rappelait de rien. **Tu… Tu ne te rappelle pas ?**

- **Non je venais chercher ma cape et… et…** Un voile passa devant ses yeux et il revit en un éclair le souvenir de Voldemort. **Maman…** ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Désemparé Séréna ne savait quelle posture adopter, elle regarda pendant ce qui sembla être de longue secondes son cousin pleurer puis elle l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter. Entre deux sanglots Harry continuait d'appeler ses parents, il se raccrocha désespérément à Séréna tout le chagrin qu'il avait éprouvé durant les mois précédents ressortait. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry se calma et se détacha de sa cousine et murmura :

- **Je suis désolé Sen. **

- **Tu n'as pas à l'être Harry. Ce que tu as du voir ébranlerait n'importe qui. **

- **Non…** Harry secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation. **Enfin si pour ça aussi, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire,** poursuivit-il d'un air las. **Je suis désolé pour la mort de ton père.**

Séréna se rembrunit quelque peu et marmonna à son tour :

- **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. **

- **Si, c'est de ma faute si Sirius n'est…** Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, Harry inspira un grand coup et débita. **Si Sirius n'est plus là aujourd'hui.**

- **Rémus m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, tu n'y est pour rien. **

- **Si c'est ma faute, **reprit-il avec plus de véhémence, **si j'avais pris plus au sérieux les cours d'occlumencie de Rogue, Voldemort n'aurait pas pu me manipuler ainsi. Si j'avais suivit les conseils de Sirius rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Le pire de tout ça,** continua-t-il d'un ton amer, **c'est que Hermione a essayé de me prévenir mais je n'ai rien écouté. Et Dumbledore qui me dit que je suis puissant et que je fais peurà Voldemort, cela ne l'a pas empêché d'attaquer le quai de la gare et de massacrer les habitants de Pré au lard. Tout le monde a assisté à l'attaque du Poudlard express et il a fallut je ne sais combien de jours avant que les élèves ne quittent les mines sombres qu'ils avaient. Quinze jours après on leur annonce le massacre de tout un village et personne ne semble s'en émouvoir, car eux ils n'ont rien vu. Mais moi j'ai assisté à la scène, j'ai entendu les cris de ces sorciers crier grâce et les mangemorts les ignorer. J'ai ressenti la délectation qui naissait en Voldemort de voir ce carnage et la jubilation de ses serviteurs. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois le visage de Mme Rosmerta crispé par la douleur et recevoir un énième doloris sous les rires de ses bourreaux, moi je ne pourrai jamais oublier ni ignorer ce que j'ai vu ce soir là, mais eux ils continuent comme si rien ne s'était passé… **

- **On a eu des consignes,** le coupa Séréna.

- **Quoi ??!!** S'exclama Harry complètement abasourdi.

- **En fait ce matin là il y a eu un véritable vent de panique, toute la tour de Griffondor avait été réveillé par ton cri, et certains ont aperçut des lueurs au loin, ils se sont approchés des fenêtres et ont découvert des jets de lumières qui semblait provenir de Pré au lard. Quand Mc Gonagall et redescendit avec toi et Mme Pomfresh elle nous a ordonné de remonter nous coucher, et la on a vu de grandes volutes de fumée s'élever du même endroit où on avait vu les lumières des sorts lancés. Ils ont brûlé Pré au lard, il n'en reste plus rien sauf des cendres. Le lendemain lorsqu'on est redescendu pour déjeuner, la nouvelle a fait le tour de l'école, tous les élèves commençaient à paniquer. Mc Gonagall est alors entrée et nous a ordonné de nous calmer puis nous a expliqué ce qui c'était passé. On a eu un interminable discours disant que c'était le début de la guerre et que ces gens étaient les premières victimes mais qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre car ils ne seraient certainement pas les seules. On aurait tout le temps de pleurer nos morts une fois que la menace qui pesait sur le monde sorcier se serait envolé, et elle nous a formellement interdit de t'en parler vu que tout le monde savait que tu étais au courant de quelque chose. Même Rogue a interdit aux Serpentards d'en parler sous peine de renvoi, ils tiraient une de ces têtes**, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Harry restait médusé devant ces révélations, lui qui avait cru que cela n'avait touché personne, en fait on leur avait interdit de montrer leur affliction.

- **Je n'en reviens pas,** Harry s'était pris la tête entre ses deux mains. Il releva ses grands yeux émeraudes vers sa cavalière et un sourire bienveillant apparu sur son visage.

Il posa alors ses mains de chaque côté des joues de Séréna et déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille avant de la serrer contre lui et de murmurer.

- **Merci, Sen, merci, ça me fait du bien de te parler. **

En réalisant ce geste il ne vit pas le trouble qu'il avait occasionné chez son amie, ses joues s'étaient rosis sous le coup de l'émotion. Les quelques secondes qu'elle passa dans ses bras lui permirent de reprendre contenance avant que Harry ne se détache d'elle. Afin de dissiper les derniers soupçons de trouble qu'elle ressentait encore, elle s'exclama :

- **Ah ben je préfère te voir comme ça !!! Tu es plus beau quand tu souris, monsieur le capitaine. **

Et les deux jeunes gens s'esclaffèrent de rire, ils se calmèrent bien vite et ce fut Séréna qui rompit le silence la mine sérieuse.

- **Harry ? **

- **Oui ?**

- **Je…Puisque on en est aux discutions sérieuses… Je voudrais savoir… Parle moi de mon père. **

Toujours adossé au dos du canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée Harry s'installa plus confortablement et commença le récit de ses trois dernières années.

Lors de certains passages des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Séréna, elle découvrait une facette de son père qu'elle ignorait alors, Rémus ne lui avait que très peu parler de Sirius durant l'été, la douleur de sa perte étant encore trop présente.

Un long silence suivit les dernières paroles de Harry et une fois de plus ce fut sa belle cavalière qui le rompit :

- **Merci, si tu savais à quel point cela fait du bien de savoir que ce que l'on croit depuis sa plus tendre enfance est vrai. C'est… C'est… Je ne trouve pas de mots pour le dire. **

- **Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire,** répondit Harry en essuyant de sa main les larmes qui persistaient sur la joue de Séréna.

Harry consulta sa montre.

- **Il serait peut-être temps que nous descendions le bal a commencé depuis deux heures. **

- **Quoi ?? Déjà ? **

- **Oui,** fit Harry amusé.

Séréna se leva brusquement épousseta son costume et tendit la main au jeune Griffondor qui l'accompagnait, pour l'aider à se lever.

- **Dépêchons-nous d'y aller. Ron et Hermione doivent déjà se poser des questions. **

- **A mon avis ils doivent plus penser à leur cavalier ou cavalière qu'à nous.** Emit la jeune Griffondor.

Ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame et filèrent en direction de la grande salle, une chance tous les élèves ou professeurs étaient occupés à danser et ils ne s'aperçurent pas de leur discrète entrée. Sauf le professeur Trelawney qui fixait Harry étrangement depuis son arrivée, elle se leva de sa table et marcha en direction du jeune homme qui s'était assis à la table de Ron et Parvati. Il n'avait pas remarqué le comportement étrange de son ancien professeur de divination mais quand il la vit fendre la foule au milieu de la piste de danse il comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Sibylle Trelawney avait les yeux vitreux et inexpressif, elle avançait tout droit mais d'un pas lent presque cérémonial. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qu'elle bousculait en avançant, séparant des couples en train de danser ou bousculant les autres. Les grognements des élèves devant se comportement plus qu'étrange attirèrent l'attention des professeur et de Harry, puis de tous les élèves. McGonagall se leva promptement de sa chaise et courut jusqu'à la hauteur du professeur de divination pour voir ce qu'elle avait. Quand elle vit l'expression du visage de sa collègue elle appela le directeur, elle n'eut aucun besoin d'élever la voix car la musique c'était tu et les élèves s'étaient fait silencieux. Ils la regardaient s'approcher inexorablement de Harry, arrivée à deux mètres du jeune homme elle tendit le doigt vers lui et commença à parler d'une voix roque et profonde que personne ne lui connaissait sauf Harry. La seule fois où il l'avait entendu parler de la sorte était durant sa 3° année et… et dans la pensine de Dumbledore lorsqu'elle lui avait dévoilé la prophétie.

_Lorsque les planètes se brouilleront _

_Et les prophétie se seront tues _

_L'avenir de la magie se jouera. _

_Le retour d'une des héritières _

_Marquera le début des hostilités _

_Seule la réunification _

_Des quatre descendants _

_Mettra fin à la guerre engagée _

_Et donnera la victoire _

_Au camp choisi par Rowena et Helga. _

Un long silence suivit les paroles du professeur de divination, pour beaucoup c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait faire une véritable prédiction alors une prophétie c'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Sibylle Trelawney reprit ses esprit le doigt toujours pointé vers harry, elle secoua sa tête avant de porter une main à celle-ci un maux de tête commencé à monter. Elle se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose qui se tenait à côté d'elle pas encore tout à fait revenue de sa surprise.

- **Minerva que se passe-t-il ? **

- **Vous… Vous… Vous venez de faire une prophétie. **

- **Douteriez-vous de mes dons, professeur ?** Demanda Trelawney piqué au vif.

- **Oui… Euh non.** S'excusa McGonagall.

Si le moment n'avait été aussi grave Harry aurait été amusé de voir son professeur de métamorphose perdre son légendaire sang-froid.

- **Si vous voulez bien m'excusez je vais retourner dans mes appartements,** et comme si de rien n'était le professeur de divination remonta dans sa tour.

McGonagall fixait Harry sans ciller jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore ne prenne la parole, la tirant de sa léthargie. Elle repartie vers la table des professeurs et reprit sa place à la droite du directeur tandis que celui-ci entamait un discours.

- **Mes chers élèves vous venez d'assister à une prophétie, c'est un fait rare dans une vie. Mais ce soir l'heure n'est pas à la gravité mais aux rires et au divertissements, aussi je ne dirais qu'une chose : que le bal reprenne. **

Et la musique réapparut aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était stoppée, pourtant les élèves encore sous le coup de l'émotion n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Dumbledore se tourna vers mcGonagallet lui dit d'un ton gai :

- **M'accorderiez vous cette danse Minera ? **

- **Vous n'y pensez pas Albus ?**

- **Allons Minerva,** continua-t-il sur le même ton alors que ses yeux démentait cette légèreté, **un pas de deux ne pourra pas nous faire de mal,** et il ajouta plus bas, **il faut sortir les étudiants de ce mutisme allons venez !**

La directrice adjointe le suivit sans piper mot et ils se mirent à tournoyer au rythme de la musique. D'abord surpris, les élèves imitèrent bientôt leur deux professeurs et le bal repris son cour : les éclats de rires et les discutions animées revinrent se mêler au bruit ambiant.

- **Et bien quelle journée,** soupira Séréna, **c'était plus calme à Salem.**

- **A qui tu le dit,** répondit Harry.

- **On va danser ?** Proposa Séréna espérant changer les idées à son compagnon.

- **Oui. **

Mais Harry n'était pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait et une fois ou deux il lui arriva de marcher sur les pieds de Séréna. Ainsi passa le reste de la soirée, vers 23h Harry demanda à sa cousine s'il pouvait rentrer ce qu'elle lui accorda volontiers. Ils quittèrent la grande salle aussi silencieusement qu'ils y étaient apparus et prirent le chemin de la tour de Griffondor. Mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent le couloir du second étage ils entendirent des voix familières, ils continuèrent à avancer et tournèrent à droite, à quelques pas d'eux se tenaient Hermione et Victor Krum. Ils semblaient en pleine conversation ou plutôt Victor paraissait déclarer sa flamme à la jolie Griffondor.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Murmura Séréna pour ne pas être entendu par les deux jeunes gens.

- **Ben on attend ici, on a pas le choix si on veux rentrer il va falloir passer devant eux, je me vois mal les interrompre. **

- **D'accord. **

Ils revinrent sur leur pas jusqu'au second couloir qui faisait angle avec celui-ci et s'assirent à même le sol, Séréna pencha sa tête pour observer ce qui se passait entre les deux jeunes gens.

- **Tu sais que c'est pas très poli ce que tu fais,** sermonna Harry.

- **Tu veux me faire croire que ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là ne t'intéresse pas ? Mais quel ami es-tu donc ?** S'offensa faussement la jeune fille.

Pour seule réponse Harry vint mettre sa tête au dessus de celle de Séréna et observa ce qui se passait.

- **…Et lorrrrsque je ne te vois pas j'ai comme l'imprrression que le soleil est caché, puis quant tu rrreparrais, tout s'illumine à nouveau. Tu… Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai vu jusqu'à aujourrd'hui. **

- **Victor… Je…Tu me plais beaucoup aussi mais… mais… Je ne peux pas, je…** Et Hermione se détourna du regard de son cavalier qui le captivait bien malgré elle.

- **Pourrrquoi ?** demanda celui-ci complètement perdu tandis qu'il lui attrapait le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il tira sur le bras de la jeune fille qui se retrouva collé à lui et l'embrassa d'un doux et tendre baiser tout en posant sa main libre sur la taille de la jeune fille. Surprise par ce geste Hermione n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, puis reprenant ses esprits elle repoussa violemment son cavalier et lui assena une violente claque. La marque de ses doigts s'apposa sur la joue du jeune homme qui devint rouge, puis Hermione bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensible et s'enfuit en courant.

Décidément la soirée était riche en surprise, Harry inclina sa tête en direction de Séréna pour guetter une explication mais elle était aussi interloquée que lui et haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance puis une voix retentit derrière eux.

- **Alors on espionne ? **

- **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,** s'écrièrent ensemble Harry et Séréna tandis qu'ils sursautaient.

Harry reprit :

- **Ron ne me refait jamais ça !!!! Tu as faillit me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. **

- **Vengeance,** répondit le jeune Weasley avec un petit air sadique sur le visage.

Harry et Séréna se relevèrent et époussetèrent leur robe ils reprirent leur chemin pour tourner au coin une nouvelle fois et Harry rentra littéralement dans Victor.

- **Victor ? **Fit celui-ci géné. **Par… Par… Je ne… Pardon…**

- **Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?** Demanda embarrassé le jeune bulgare.

- **Non on vient juste d'arriver,** annonça Ron en montrant Parvati du menton.

- **Un petit moment,** avoua Séréna, **on ne voulait pas vous espionner mais vous sembliez en pleine conversation quand on est arrivé on a pas voulu vous déranger…**

- **Dans ce cas là vous pourrrrez peut-êtrrre m'expliquer ce qui arrrrrive à Herrrmione. **

Victor krum affichait une mine dépité et triste, à vrai dire il faisait peine à voir.

- **Je dois t'avouer Victor que je n'en sais rien,** **pourtant Hermione t'aime beaucoup elle nous l'a dit. **Poursuivit harry.

- **La psychologie masculine décidément vous n'avez aucun tact,** s'exaspéra Parvati.

- **Eclaire nous, parce que la j'avoue je ne comprend rien,** confia Ron.

- **C'était son premier baiser elle a pris peur. **

- **Quoi ?** s'exclamèrent les trois garçons.

- **Hermione n'a jamais eu de petits copains avant Victor, elle n'a jamais embrassé un garçon et pour une fille cela peut être angoissant. Depuis que tu es arrivé Victor, Hermione se sent comme piégée elle sait que tôt ou tard tu vas vouloir en arriver là et cela lui faisait peur et plus le temps avançait et plus vous vous rapprochiez et plus elle avait peur. **

- **C'est pourrr cela qu'elle avait parrrfois des rrréactions aussi vive avec moi. **

- **Oui. **

- **J'ai tout gâché, j'aurrrai du attendrre encorrre. **

- **En un sens pas vraiment.**

- **Quoi ?** S'exclamèrent à nouveau les garçons.

Séréna pouffa de rire, décidément les mecs manquaient vraiment de discernement en ce qui concernait la gente féminine.

- **Le fait que tu l'ais embrassé par surprise va lui permettre de passer ce cap, sur le moment elle a pris peur et s'est enfuie mais je suis sûre qu'elle doit regretter son geste maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas Victor elle reviendra vers toi, laisse la venir à son rythme c'est tout. **

Le discours de Parvati avait remis du baume au cœur au jeune bulgare il la remercia chaleureusement avant de partir en direction de ses appartements.

- **Vous êtes décidément très compliqués, vous les filles. **

- **Pas tant que ça mon cher Harry.** Répondit Parvati en riant. **Si on rentrait je dois avoir une conversation avec une certaine préfète Griffondor.**

Ils remontèrent tous les quatre vers la tour des Griffondors, ils se séparèrent dans la salle commune et tout un chacun remonta dans son dortoir.

Parvati s'approcha silencieusement du lit d'Hermione, cette dernière était secoué de sanglot et avait son visage enfuit dans ses coussins.

- **Je sais bien que nous n'avons jamais été de très grandes amies,** commença la jeune fille, **mais si tu veux m'en parler je t'écouterai.**

- **Je ne suis qu'une idiote. **

- **Je ne crois pas, Crabe et Goyle sont des idiots mais pas toi Hermione.** Répondit Parvati d'une voix douce.

- **Ohh si, il était là à me dire que j'étais la plus belle chose qui soit sur cette terre, qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup et moi tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est de lui donner une gifle lorsqu'il m'a embrassé. **

- **Tu as eu peur. **

- **C'était pas une raison pour faire ça, j'ai gifler le seul garçon qui m'intéressait et qui se soit intéressé à moi. **

- **Allons Hermione ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Victor t'aime énormément si tu vas lui expliquer et que tu t'excuses je suis sûre qu'il comprendra et qu'il ne t'en voudra pas. **

- **Tu crois ?** Lui demanda la préfète en relevant la tête de son coussin et en tournant vers Parvati des yeux embués de larmes.

- **Mais oui.** Lu sourit la jeune fille.

- **Merci, Parvati tu… Tu as changé, même Ron s'en ai aperçu et pour preuve il t'a invité au bal de ce soir !! **

- **Les morts de ma sœur et de lavande m'ont fait réfléchir. J'ai pris conscience de la raison qui avait poussé le choixpeau à m'envoyer à Griffondor au lieu de Serdaigle avec Padma. J'ai décidé d'honorer ma maison et de vivre pour trois, je vengerai leur mort et ce n'était pas en m'apitoyant sur moi que j'aurai réussi. **

- **Encore merci Parvati,** lui répondit Hermione avant de la serrer dans ses bras, **je vais suivre tes conseils de ce pas, je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Victor. Bonne nuit.**

- **Bonne nuit.** Et Parvati rejoignit la salle de bain pour se déshabiller et se coucher.

Hermione quitta son dortoir silencieusement et descendit les escaliers, pendant cinq minutes elles suivit les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à arriver devant les appartements de Victor et son père. Elle aller frapper à la porte lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix lui parvenir, la porte était mal fermer aussi la poussa-t-elle délicatement pour éviter qu'elle grince. Ce qu'elle entendit alors la figea sur place, Victor parlait tout seul ou plutôt jurait tout seul.

- **Non mais quelle petite gourrrde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle crrrroyait !! Que j'allais la mettrrrre dans mon lit ? Comme si elle en valait la peine, elle n'espérrrrait tout de même pas que j'allais me jeter surrrr elle, moche comme elle est. **

Tout en continuant de rager, Victor se retourna et aperçut Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues son front était plissé dans un immense dégout.

- **Herrrmione ?** Fit-il heureux, **que viens-tu fairre ici ?** Puis avec une voix inquiète il ajouta : **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrrrrive ? Pourrquoi tu pleurres ?**

- **Tu… Tu… Ne t'approches plus de moi, ne me touches plus ne me parles même plus, tu m'écœures Victor Krum,** répondit Hermione dont la rage avait pris le pas sur la tristesse, **je ne veux plus jamais te voir et dire que je venais m'excuser parce que je suis… Parce que… **

Et pour la deuxième fois elle le gifla sur la même joue incrustant un peu plus la marque de sa main qui ne s'était pas encore effacée. Perplexe Victor ne comprenait ce qui arrivait à sa jeune amie et soudain un éclair le traversa et il comprit, elle avait cru qu'il parlait d'elle.

- **Attend Herrrrmione je vais t'expliquer. **

- **Il n'y a rien à expliquer,** hurla la jeune fille, **j'ai tout compris. **

- **Mais non ce n'est pas ce que tu crrrois… **

- **Ah non ? Je suis trop bête pour comprendre ce que dit le grand, le célèbre Victor Krum ? **

- **Non ce n'est pas ça…** Victor cherchait par tous les moyens à se justifier mais Hermione ne voulait rien entendre.

- **Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, et ne t'approche plus de moi et de mes amis. Tu n'es qu'une ordure. **

Puis elle partit au pas de course en claquant au préalablement la porte au nez du jeune homme, elle fila droit vers son dortoir et s'écroula sur son lit où elle laissa éclater tout son chagrin.

Le sommeil finit par l'emporter, Hermione se réveilla le lendemain dans la même position que la veille. Elle fila dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec des vêtements propres, elle s'attarda néanmoins devant un miroir. Le reflet qu'il renvoyait d'elle-même n'était pas très glorieux, ses yeux étaient encore légèrement rouge et ses traits étaient tirés. Elle descendit tranquillement les escaliers profitant qu'il était encore tôt et que personne n'était levé puis elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Très peu d'élève était présent et pour cause bien peu avait dû se coucher de bonne heure la veille, le bal d'Halloween avait eu beaucoup de succès. Elle fut rassuré de voir que Victor ne faisait pas parti de la liste des présents, elle se dirigea vers la table des Griffondor et s'assit à côté de Séréna.

- **Bonjour Hermione. **

- **Bonjour Séréna,** répondit la jeune préfète d'une voix parfaitement monocorde.

- **Tu vas bien Hermione ?** S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- **Oui, oui. **

Mais le ton n'y était pas, voyant la détresse de la jeune fille Séréna préféra ne pas insister et changea de sujet ce dont Hermione lui fut reconnaissante.

- **Que vas-tu faire de ton samedi ? **

- **Probablement aller à la bibliothèque, il y a un devoir en métamorphose que je n'ai pas finit. **

Séréna ne s'étonna pas mais visiblement sa compagne de table n'avait pas très envie de faire la conversation, elles continuèrent de manger en silence.

Ce ne fut que sur le tard, Séréna et Hermione avait presque finit leur petit déjeuner, que l'on vit apparaître les têtes de Harry et des deux Weasley.

- **Bonjour tout le monde,** claironna Ron.

- **Bonjour,** lui répondit joyeusement Séréna.

Et tous s'attablèrent pour remplir leur ventre affamé, Victor pénétra à son tour dans la grande salle. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes à l'entrée de celle-ci cherchant visiblement quelqu'un des yeux, Ron le remarqua et en fit par à Hermione.

- **Hermione regarde, Victor est là.** La dite jeune fille releva la tête au même moment ou Victor posait les yeux sur elle.

Il fit mine d'esquisser un pas vers la jeune fille mais le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança l'en dissuada. Harry qui avait perçu le mouvement du jeune bulgare se tourna vers son amie pour comprendre d'où venait son hésitation et il vit le face qui se jouait entre les deux jeunes gens.

- **Hermione tout va bien ?** S'enquit-il.

- **Oui, je dois y aller, je serai à la bibliothèque.** Dit-elle d'un ton sec en se levant de son siège.

- **Tu viendra nous voir à l'entraînement cet après midi ?** Lui lança Harry alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

- **Si j'ai finis, oui. **

Elle passa à quelques centimètres de Victor et ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et ne remarqua pas, de ce fait le voile de tristesse qui passa devant ses yeux. Le jeune bulgare pencha la tête vers l'avant et alla rejoindre sa place à côté de son père, dépité, si Hermione n'avait rien remarqué ce ne fut pas le cas des Griffondors qui avait observé la brusque sortie de leur amie.

- **Tout ça pour une malheureux baiser, Hermione est bien excessive je crois qu'on devrait aller lui parler. **

- **Je crois que c'est pire que ça,** murmura Séréna**, elle n'a pas décoché un mot de tout le déjeuner, elle est arrivée tôt et ses yeux étaient encore rougit. Elle a dû pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit. Il faudra demander à Parvati ce qui c'est passé.**

- **Depuis quand es-tu aussi perspicace toi ?** Demanda Harry à la nouvelle Griffondor.

- **Mais je l'ai toujours été cher cousin. **

- **Ouais, intelligente perspicace et drôle, tu as des défauts ?** Continua celui qui était le survivant.

- **Oh que oui elle en a et je suis bien placé pour le savoir,** fit Ginny.

- **Quoi ?? Tu oses me trahir ?** Se récria faussement Séréna.

- **Je ne te trahi pas, j'ouvre les yeux à ce pauvre jeune homme, il pourrai en tomber amoureux. Elle est têtue… **

- **Je ne dirai pas têtue, je dirai plutôt obstinée.** La coupa Séréna.

- **Ehh !!** C'est moi qui énumère tes défauts alors laisse moi faire.

- **Dans ce cas là fais le bien !!! **

- **Mais je le fais bien !!!! **

- **Non tu dis tout de travers, je suis obstinée. **

- **Non tu es têtue tellement bornée que tu en deviens emmerdante !!!** Lâcha Ginny. 

- **Ohhh ??!!** S'offusqua Séréna. **Tu vas me le payer petite Weasley.**

- **Quand tu veux ma vieille !! **

- **Très bien, je te lance un défi. **

- **Je t'écoute. **

- **Celle qui fera la meilleure blague on a un mois à compter d'aujourd'hui, Harry sera notre juge. **Dit narquoisement Sen.

- **Quoi ??** S'exclama le jeune homme qui jusque là regardait d'un air amusé ses deux amies se chamailler. **J'ai rien demandé moi laissez moi en dehors de vos histoire.**

- **Tout est de ta faute alors tu n'as pas le choix.** Trancha Ginny.

- **Si tu n'avais pas commenc** Continua Séréna.

- **C'est d'accord j'accepte,** Ginny tendit sa main en direction de son amie et la serra. **Un mois.**

- **Un mois, bon si on déjeunait maintenant je meurs de faim. **

- **Oui moi aussi. **

Les deux jeunes filles étaient de nouveau tout sourire l'une envers l'autre sous le regard abasourdi de Harry qui ne comprenait plus grand chose à la situation et les pouffements de rire de Hélène. Elle était habitué à ce genre de chamaillerie, elle côtoyait les deux jeunes filles au fort caractère depuis presque deux mois et ce genre de discution était monnaie courante. Mais elle devait s'avouer que pour ceux qui n'y avait jamais assisté cela pouvait sembler surprenant.


	21. Rencontre au sommet

**Herm'021 : **Merci, merci allez voilà la suite j'espère ne pas avoir trop traîné. ) Merci pour ta patience !

**Shetane : **Hé hé hé effectivement c'était la surprise du chef, pour Harry et Sen sans vouloir décourager personne c'est pas encore gagn !!! Ah comme on dit l'amour rend bête ! Mais cela s'arrangera dans les chapitres suivant. Allez voilà la suite en espérant que cela te plaise.

**Nfertiti : **Merci, merci merci je suis contente que ma fic et ces chapitres te plaisent, Hélène est une amie de Ginny elle de la même année qu'elle et elle est à Griffondor. Pour le 3° héritier il va falloir attendre la fin de cette fic, pour le 4° il va falloir carrément attendre la 7° année de nos héros. Encore merci pour tes encouragements voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire tout autant.

**Axilla : **Merci, bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs et mes reviewers j'espère que la suite te plairas autant si ce n'est plus.

**Fluminia : **Kikou, ahhh mais c'est un Malefoy ma chère et l'une des plus puissante famille il est normal que ce bon vieux Drago ait beaucoup de pouvoir. Mais il n'y a pas à avoir peur (ou honte merci pour moi ) d'être ma béta relectrice. Ah ah un défi comme je les aime !!! j'avoue que la c'est un vrai parce que j'ai un peu de mal avec les bonnes blagues si certains d'entre-vous ont des idées elles seront les bienvenues !!!! Oui, pauvre Victor mais cela va s'arranger et puis pauvre Hermione aussi !!! Voilou la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Gro zoubis.

**Potter-68 : **Hééééé, ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous !!! Meuhh non t'es pas méchant je suis sûre que fondamentalement tu es quelqu'un de gentil. Ravi de voir que la suite te plaie toujours autant et ce n'est pas grave pour le mail puisque tu m'a mis une review alors dans ma grande mansuétude - je te pardonne !!! Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ( et que maintenant tu resteras parmi nous - )

Allez place à mon Bla-bla.

Je vous conseillerai une nouvelle fic à lire (la fic est pas vraiment nouvelle et assez connue) elle est très bien écrite et très prenante :

Les portes de Alohomora

Conseils pour une potterfiction de Alana Chantelune

Que je recommande chaudement il y a des mines d'idées et surtout sa partie sur le bottin des élèves très pratique (flum tu pourra aller voir si tout est complet )

Ensuite j'ai mis mon profil à jour pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai piqué mon petit délire avec deux personnalités : Pensée et Soucis (mes deux chattes) seulement il ne veux pas s'afficher en entier donc vais voir ce que je peux faire. Pour l'instant il n'y a qu'un appel à l'aide pour savoir comment résoudre ce problème d'ailleurs si l'un d'entre vous sait n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre trouvaille !!

80 reviews, yes !!! ça fait plaisir de voir que des personnes aiment ce que l'on fait c'est trop cool merci à tous !!!!!

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre entre le match de Quidditch et la blague de Séréna cela n'a pas été évident j'espère que le résultat sera probant N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion, bonne ou mauvaise vous pouvez même me jeter des tomates si vous le jugez nécessaire (mais pas trop quand même hein soyez sympa) Bon allez je vous laisse avec la suite sinon vous allez finir par me virer à coups de pieds aux fesses. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!! Gro zoubis à tous.

H

Rencontre au sommet 

Le mois de Novembre vit apparaître les premiers flocons de neige ainsi que le début de la saison de Quidditch. Tous attendaient impatiemment le premier match qui devait opposer les Griffondors à leur adversaire de toujours : les Serpentards. Harry avait longuement parlé avec son directeur de la dernière prophétie le lendemain du bal.

- **Bonjour Harry. **

- **Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. **

- **Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqu ? **

- **La prophétie ? **

- **Effectivement, je souhaitais en parler avec toi. **

- **Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a à dire. **

- **Ohhh beaucoup de chose et notamment ce qu'implique cette prophétie. **

- **Que voulez-vous dire ?**

- **Firenze est venu me voir, tôt ce matin, il s'avère qu'il est incapable de prédire les grandes lignes du futur, selon lui les étoiles seraient devenues folles,** fit-il dans une demi-sourire.

- **Mais comment est-ce possible ? Les planètes ne changent pas du jour au lendemain, comment peuvent-elles exprimer quelque chose un jour et le lendemain plus rien c'est impossible et puis il aurait dû voir venir cette position.** Demanda Harry interloqué.

- **Hélas non, en fait hier soir durant le bal une planète s'est alignée avec d'autre prédisant ainsi deux voix possibles mais complètement antagonistes. En théorie cet alignement était impossible, d'une vie de centaure on n'avait jamais vu ça, c'est pour cela que Firenze ne l'a jamais vu venir il ne se doutait pas que c'était possible. **

- **Quelles choses prédisent-elles ? **

- **L'un prévoit la fin du mal et l'autre la fin du bien. **

- **Rien que ça !!** S'exclama le jeune homme sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

- **Oui. Même le professeur Trelawney n'arrive plus à voir avec son troisième œil. **

- **Voilà qui explique le début de la prophétie. **

- **Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la suite.**

Voir le directeur inquiet n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant et généralement cela ne présageait rien de bon. Harry se remémora les dernière paroles : _Le retour d'une des héritières… Marquera le début des hostilités… Seule la réunification… Des quatre descendants… Mettra fin à la guerre engagée… Et donnera la victoire… Au camp choisi par Rowena et Helga._

- **Voldemort et moi ne sommes pas les seul descendant à devoir entrer dans cette guerre. **

- **Tout à fait, le problème est que nous ignorons qui est l'héritière. Et même qui sont les deux descendantes mais le plus grave c'est que cela pourrait se retourner contre nous. **

- **Quoi ?** S'étonna harry.

- **Si Voldemort arrive à découvrir qui est l'héritière et que les descendantes de Rowena et Helga se joignent à lui alors nous seront perdus. **

- **Mais… Mais l'autre prophétie,** bredouilla Harry qui comprenait à présent la gravité de la situation, **elle a dit que…**

- **Que tu détenais le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres et cela est sûrement vrai, tu dois avoir quelque chose qui nous permettrait de retrouver l'héritière et de la convaincre de se joindre à nous. **

- **Vous parlez comme si vous connaissiez déjà une des deux descendantes. **

- **Et c'est la cas. **

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés.

- **Mais je ne peux,** poursuivit son professeur, **révéler son identité du moins pas encore.**

- **Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à découvrir qui est l'autre,** s'enthousiasma Harry.

- **Oui mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas facile, Voldemort va être mis au courant et nous ne serons pas les seuls à la chercher, le premier qui le trouvera aura un avantage certain. **

- **Autrement dit une course contre la montre s'engage.** Dit Harry dont l'enthousiasme s'était aussitôt envolé.

- **Oui. Mais pour l'instant tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de cela, l'ordre du phénix va se charger de ce petit travail. **

C'est dans ces pensées que Ron trouva Harry en tenue de Quidditch assis sous les cerceaux du stade.

- **Que fais-tu déjà là, le match est dans à peine une heure ? **

- **Je réfléchissais. **

- **Tout va comme tu veux ? **

- **Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas.** Lui répondit Harry en saisissant la main que lui tendait son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

- **L'équipe est prête elle t'attend dans les vestiaires. **

- **Très bien allons-y. **

- **Nerveux ?** Lui demanda le jeune rouquin.

- **Un peu,** avoua le nouveau capitaine.

Et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans les vestiaires, les joueurs étaient tous présent et déjà en tenue.

Les batteurs Andrew kirke et Jack Sloper s'était assis l'un à côté de l'autre, au fil des entraînements ils avaient développé une véritable amitié et une timide complicité s'installait progressivement entre eux.

Pour les poursuiveurs tout était allé plus rapidement à croire qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, Denis Crivey faisait le lien entre les batteurs et Emma Dobs et Ginny Weasley. Ron alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur tandis que Harry allait chercher un tableau pour expliquer les dernières tactiques.

- **Qui va remplacer Jordan d'après vous ?** Demanda Ginny.

- **Je n'en sais rien,** répondit son frère, **mais ses commentaires vont nous manquer.**

- **J'espère que ce ne sera pas un Serpentard. **

- **Je ne pense pas que McGonagall laisse faire une chose pareille. **

Harry revint dans la pièce et interrompit la conversation de Ron et sa sœur.

- **Dites donc la famille Weasley si on vous dérange vous nous le dites ! **

- **Pardon,** répondirent à l'unisson les concernés.

Après plus de trois quarts d'heure d'explications les plus diverses, Harry ordonna à chacun d'aller revêtir sa tenue. Quand ils revinrent Harry repris la parole pour faire son discours d'encouragements.

- **Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir dû reconstituer une partie de notre équipe, mais je peux vous certifier que nous sommes ceux qui nous en sortons le mieux. Vous êtes jeunes et inexpérimentés mais vous avez du talent, si nous n'avons pas la sagesse de l'expérience nous avons le cœur et la rage de faire nos preuves. Et une fois de plus nous gagnerons. Bonne chance à tous. **

Harry consulta sa montre.

- **Il est l'heure d'y aller. **

La tension était palpable dans le couloir ou marchait les jeunes Griffondors, Harry retint Ron par la manche pour lui adresser quelques mots en privée.

- **Ron si tu commences à prendre des buts, ne panique pas ce n'est pas grave, au contraire les Serpentards croiront que l'on est pas encore au point et prendront le match à la rigolade ce qui nous donnera un avantage certain. **

- **Très bien.**

Puis les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent leur camarade devant l'entrée du stade, ils se mirent en position, Harry se rappela sa place cinq ans plus tôt, la même appréhension et excitation se mêlaient en lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le terrain où une foule d'élève hurlait et scandait des slogans.

- **Prêt ? On y va !! **

Et les Griffondors s'avancèrent les uns après les autres pour se retrouver au centre du terrain de quidditch. Harry se mit au centre du terrain tandis que mme Bibine le rejoignait avec le coffre contenant le souaffle, les cognards et le vif d'or. Drago Malefoy vint se poster face à lui avec un rictus sur le visage.

- **Alors c'est toi le nouveau capitaine ? Tu leur as payé quoi cette fois ci pour obtenir ce poste ? **

- **Je vais t'écraser Potter,** le nargua Malefoy dont le sourire était déformé par la rage.

- **Les capitaines serrez-vous la main.** Annonça Mme Bibine. **Je veux que ce match soit placé sous le signe du fair-play. Bien prenez vos places.**

Harry et Drago s'envolèrent, suivit des autres joueurs.

- **Le souaffle est lancé, les cognards libérés et le vif d'or vient de s'envoler. Et c'est Ginny Weasley qui récupère le souaffle elle file à toutes vitesse vers les but des Serpentards. **

Luna Lovegood avait pris la relève de Jordan Lee pour commenter les matchs de Quidditch, le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas trop eu le choix car elle avait été la seule élève à se présenter pour ce poste. Mais secrètement le professeur de métamorphose espérait qu'avec Luna elle aurait moins besoin de prêter attention aux commentaires, hélas il se révéla rapidement que Luna était de la même trempe que Jordan.

- **Le séduisant capitaine Griffondor… **

- **Mlle Lovegood !! **

- **Désolé professeur, le capitaine Griffondor s'élance suivit de près par le non moins séduisant capitaine Serpentard. **

- **Mlle Loveggod !! **La reprit McGonagall.

A peine le vif d'or avait été lâché que Harry s'était précipité dessus, il savait qu'il devait l'attraper au plus vite, car son équipe n'avait pas encore l'endurance pour résister à une équipe de Serpentard un peu plus entraîné. Drago avait compris son stratagème et le suivait partout, ils étaient souvent aux coudes à coudes.

- **Et Emma Dobs marque 10 points supplémentaires pour Griffondor.** Une clameur s'éleva des tribunes sang et or. **Oh, faute !!** S'indigna Luna sous l'œil réprobateur de son professeur de métamorphose. **Un cognard vient de toucher Denis Crivey qui chute à terre heureusement qu'il n'était pas très haut. C'est une horrible faute !!! Mme Bibine siffle un penalty en faveur des Griffondors.**

Harry se posa à côté de son poursuiveur.

- **Tout va bien Denis ? **

- **J'ai pris un cognard dans le coude je crois que je vais avoir du mal à tenir tout le match, mais je veux reprendre. **

- **Tu es sûr ? **

Denis hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- **Très bien, fais attention je vais me dépêcher d'attraper le vif d'or. **

- **Vous pouvez reprendre ?** Demanda Mme bibine.

- **Oui. **

- **Très bien alors tous en piste.** Ginny se saisit du souaffle et marqua le but. Les Griffondor exultèrent sur leur gradin.

Le professeur de vol siffla à nouveau pour reprendre le match.

Harry s'éleva dans les airs à la recherche du vif, Drago vint se poster à sa droite.

- **Bien fragile ton équipe,** se moqua le jeune Serpentard, **un cognard et ils sont déjà hors d'état de nuire.**

Les paroles du jeune hommes ne laissaient présager rien de bon, il tourna son regard vers le match pour voir comment celui-ci se poursuivait.

- **Le souaffle aux Griffondors, Dobs lance à Weasley qui évite un cognard de justesse elle fonce droit vers les but elle passe à Crivey mais le souaffle lui échappe. L'horrible Pritchard récupère et ils repartent vers les but Griffondor Dobs évite un cognard mais ohhh elle évite de justesse également un second cognard mais voilà que le premier lui reviens dessus. Mais quel scandale Crabe et Goyle s'acharne sur la pauvre Emma Dobs alors qu'elle n'a plus le souaffle. Fauute !!!! **

- **Mlle Lovegood.** Réprimanda une fois de plus McGonagall alors que des huées s'élevaient du côté des Griffondors.

- **Désolé, magnifique arrêt de la part du plus beau des gardiens il relance le souaffle à Crivey qui le passe à Weasley mais un nouveau cognard vient d'atteindre Dobs et la voilà qui chute à son tour. Le beau et ténébreux capitaine Griffondor demande un temps mort. **

Harry redescendit rapidement vers la jeune fille blessée, tandis que McGonagall levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

- **Tu vas bien Emma ? **

- **Je crois que je me suis foulé le poignet. **

- **C'est pas vrai ils sont en train de tous nous décimer !!!!!** Ragea harry.

Ron les rejoignit rapidement.

- **Harry il faut que tu attrapes le vif rapidement on ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps on a que 20 points d'avance. Ne t'occupes pas de nous. **

- **D'accord je vais me concentrer un peu plus, vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? Très bien allez tous sur vos balais. Faites attention quand même. **

Et ils remontèrent tous dans les airs et le match repris, Harry cherchait désespérément le vif d'or des yeux mais il ne voyait rien.

- **Et c'est un nouveau penalty en faveur des sang et or. Ginny Weasley tire à nouveau et marque un nouveau but 10 points supplémentaires pour Griffondor. Quelle joueuse talentueuse. **

Du haut de leur tribune les Griffondors agitaient leurs écharpes.

- **Mlle Lovegood, tachez de rester impartiale.** S'exaspéra McGonagall.

- **Désolé, Griffondor a encore le souaffle, Crivey lance à Weasley qui fonce vers les buts adverses mais elle est touchée par un cognard et le souaffle lui échappe il est récupéré par Malcom Baddock. Le voilà qui s'approche dangereusement des buts et … oh non Serpentard marque, 10 points supplémentaires. **

De vives clameurs s'élevèrent cette fois-ci des gradins de serpentard.

- **Weasley prend le souaffle et le lance à sa sœur qui file à vive allure vers l'anneau gauche, Sloper vient de se prendre à son tour un cognard tandis qu'il en évitait un autre. Weasley poursuit sa route et tire mais le souaffle est arrêté par le gardien. L'équipe de Griffondor commence à fatiguer. Allez les gars vous allez pas vous laissez battre par des Serpentards. **

- **Mlle Lovegood, je vous préviens… **

- **D'accord, d'accord… Serpentard reprend le souaffle, un autre cognard vient de percuter Ginny Weasley dans le dos tandis qu'elle tentait d'intercepter une passe. Il semble qu'elle n'ait pas été trop touché, elle est encore en scelle sur son balai, mais Graham Pritchard a profité de cet instant de confusion pour filer vers les buts adverses il tire et marque !!!! Encore 10 points pour Serpentard qui égalise. **

Les Serpentards se déchaînaient du haut de leur gradin ils secouaient leurs écharpes en lançant des insultes à leur adversaire. Luna cria un peu plus fort pour couvrir leur injure.

- **Weasley relance le souffle en direction de Crivey qui fait une passe à Dobs mais elle loupe le souaffle, Serpentard récupère, Baddock fait une passe à Pritchard il feinte et finalement tire à gauche, Weasley évite un cognard mais ne peut éviter le but et Serpentard marque ! Ils prennent maintenant la tête avec 10 point d'avance. **

Tous les verts et argents étaient debout, leur équipe faisait une remontée et l'on pouvait entendre :

_Weasley est note roi _

_Avec lui le souaffle passe à chaque fois _

_Car Weasley est un grand maladroit._

- **Harry qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** Hurla Ron.

- **Je ne le vois nulle part !!!!!!** Harry sentait la colère monter en lui il avait beau se concentrer et scruter le ciel mais il n'y avait aucun signe du vif d'or.

Drago également commençait à se demander ou pouvait bien être passé la petite boule car il n'en avait pas vu le moindre reflet doré et maintenant que son équipe avait l'avantage il voulait en finir.

La voix de Luna Lovegood s'éleva une fois de plus dans les airs pour commenter le match. Harry cherchait encore tandis que son équipe encaissait cognard sur cognard ils n'épargnaient personne, lui même avait échappé de peu à l'un d'eux à maintes reprises. Serpentard avait à présent une avance de 50 points, Ron faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour arrêter les but mais il devait plus souvent éviter les cognards ce qu'il l'empêchait de faire correctement son travail. Jack et Andrew étaient un peu dépassés par les évènements ils arrivaient à détourner certains cognards mais ils avaient encore du mal et tout ceux qu'ils avaient pris rendaient chacun de leur membre douloureux à bouger. Il en allait de même pour les poursuiveurs qui voyaient les bleus ressortir de plus en plus mais la plus touchée de tous était sans conteste Ginny. Et malgré ses blessures elle continuait d'harceler le gardien de Serpentard en lui envoyant des tirs plus ardus les uns que les autres à arrêter. Harry vit la jeune Weasley prendre son énième cognard sans toutefois lâcher son souaffle cette fois-ci, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit. Un petit reflet doré suivait de près la queue du balais de Ginny il fonça dessus tout en donnant la pleine puissance de son balai, l'hécatombe avait assez durée il se devait d'en finir. Drago le voyant manœuvrer s'élança à sa suite et se retrouva bientôt à la hauteur de Harry.

- **Laisse tomber Potter cette fois il est pour moi. **

- **Tu n'as pas été fichu de le repérer alors ne me fait pas croire que tu vas l'attraper. **

Drago bouscula Harry qui fut légèrement dévié de sa course mais il revint lui aussi et bouscula son adverse, ils était maintenant épaule contre épaule et fonçaient droit sur Ginny.

- **Harry !!!!!!! Attention au cognard.** Hurla Emma.

Harry baissa la tête pour accélérer encore tandis que Drago s'écartait sur la droite, il tendit la main qu'il referma sur la petite boule doré et piqua vers le sol pour éviter la balle folle qui lui arrivait dans le dos un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il venait d'attraper le vif ils avaient gagné le match.

- **Ginnyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!!** hurla Ron ce qui sorti Harry de ses pensées.

Il vit une chevelure rousse passer devant son balais. Elle n'avait pu éviter le cognard qui l'avait touché dans le dos et lui avait coupé le souffle et elle tombait à une vitesse folle vers le sol.

- **Ginny !!** Harry pointa son balai vers le sol pour essayer de rattraper la jeune fille, elle allait se tuer s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose.

Il se pencha pour aller plus vite il la dépassa à vive allure puis redressa quelque peu le manche de son balais, alors que le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus il mit ses pieds sur la queue de son balai pour prendre appui. Il tendit les bras devant lui, lâchant son balais, puis poussa sur ses jambes et s'élança les bras en avant pour attraper la jeune Weasley.

_Il est malade_, pensa Ron qui filait à toute vitesse se mettre en dessous de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami pour amortir leur chute.

Harry saisit Ginny et l'attira contre lui puis dans un mouvement de hanche il se retourna offrant ainsi son dos au sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement, il s'était jeté de deux mètres de haut il espérait que la chute ne serait pas trop douloureuse. Il resserra son étreinte tenant fermement Ginny, toute cette opération ne lui pris qu'un dixième de seconde mais cela lui paru durer beaucoup plus.

Ron mit pied à terre juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras Harry qui tenait fermement Ginny pour la protéger du choc. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois couchés par terre, Ginny toujours inconsciente allongé sur Harry qui était lui-même sur Ron.

- **Si vous… pouviez vous lever, je… ne peux plus respirer,** suffoqua Ron.

Harry se dégagea tout en posant doucement Ginny sur le sol, les professeurs arrivèrent sur le terrain. Il tendit le vif d'or qu'il tenait encore dans sa main à Mme Bibine , et se tourna vers Ron.

- **Ron tu vas bien ? **

- **J'ai un peu de mal à respirer. Comment va ma sœur ? **

- **Elle s'en sortira monsieur Weasley, mais vous même n'avait pas l'air en très bon état. Je veux vous voir tous à l'infirmerie pour ceux qui peuvent encore marcher.** Lança Mme Pomfresh.

Et toute l'équipe de Griffondor suivit l'infirmière dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Ron et Ginny allongé sur les brancards, après tout ils avaient gagn !!!!

Il s'installèrent les uns après les autres sur les lits de l'infirmerie tandis que l'infirmière leur tendait des potions revigorantes. En bon capitaine Harry alla voir chacun de ses joueurs pour les féliciter et pour voir ce qu'ils avaient.

Ils avaient des bleus sur tout le corps mais dans l'ensemble ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal, Emma Dobs avait une foulure du poignet, Denis Crivey une entorse du coude, Ginny qui avait repris conscience durant le trajet avait été la plus touché elle avait la clavicule et trois côtes cassées ainsi qu'une entorse du genoux et Ron avait plusieurs côtes cassées. Seul Harry semblait s'en sortir sans trop de dommage il avait simplement quelques bleus et une épaule démise.

Mme Pomfresh insista pour garder Ron et Ginny pendant quelques heures et renvoya les autres dans leur dortoir à la demande du professeur McGonagall, le bras en écharpe Harry remercia chaleureusement son professeur de métamorphose. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa salle commune il reçut une véritable ovation, au bout d'une heure la fête battait son plein et la bierraubeurre coulait à flots, Ron les rejoint quelques heures après et ce fut une Ginny boitillante qui arriva deux heures après son frère. Elle fut transportée en héroïne tout le tour de la pièce, elle avait marquée la plus part des buts Griffondors. La préfète mit fin à la fête une heure après l'arrivée de Ginny déclarant qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Chacun partit petit à petit certain d'une plus mauvaise grâce que les autres mais au final la salle commune se vida et il ne resta plus que les trois amis.

- **Je suis contente de voir que vous n'avez rien de grave. **

- **Quelques égratignures par ci par là mais on pète la forme,** répondit Harry à la jeune préfète.

- **Parle pour toi,** maugréa Ron qui reçut un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son meilleur ami. Il ne put retenir une grimace.

- **Ca va Ron ? **

- **Oui, oui,** s'empressa de répondre le concerné, **je repensais à la douleur que j'ai ressentit quand mon cher capitaine m'est tombé dessus. Puis-je tu suggérer de faire un petit régime ?**

- **Insinuerais-tu que je suis gros ?** S'offusqua faussement Harry.

- **Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, je veux juste dire que tu es lourd. **

Cette mini dispute entre les deux jeunes hommes réussit à soutirer un sourire à Hermione.

- **C'est le premier sourire que tu nous fais de la soirée, je préfère te voir comme ça,** confia Harry. **Tout va bien Hermione ?**

- **Oui… Et non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va aller mieux,** répondit la Griffondor.

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent d'Hermione et la prirent dans leur bras pour lui offrir un mince réconfort.

- **J'ignore ce qu'il a fait mais Victor est un idiot,** commenta Ron.

- **Merci Ron, merci Harry**. Répondit Hermione en se détachant d'eux une larme au coin de l'œil.

Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette exceptionnelle manifestation de tendresse de la part de ses amis et elle en était émue. Ils s'étaient montrés étonnement subtils, aucun d'eux ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé et s'étaient contentés de lui montrer leur affection, elle soupçonnait l'influence de Ginny et Séréna derrière tout ça. Ils se séparèrent et montèrent chacun dans leur dortoir pour une bonne nuit de repos amplement méritée.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, les Griffondors étaient encore sous le coup de leur victoire de la veille aussi le déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais c'était sans compter sur Séréna, qui voulait profiter de cette bonne ambiance pour faire sa blague. Elle avait longtemps réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, elle avait eu du mal à trouver une idée plaisante. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une blague sur les seuls Serpentards cela aurait été bête et méchant et surtout déjà fait. Non il lui fallait quelque chose d'original et de grandiose pour faire monstre de tout son talent, elle devait surprendre tout le monde et pas seulement Ginny. Elle mangeait tranquillement ses oeufs au bacon quand Peeves apparut elle su alors que le début de sa blague allait commencer.

Mc Gonagall fronça les sourcils en voyant le fantôme farceur mais n'y prêta plus attention jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à lancer des ballons gonflés. Tous les élèves portèrent le bras au dessus de leur tête en un dérisoire geste de protection en effet si les ballons avaient été pleins d'eau comme tous le soupçonnaient leur bras auraient été un maigre abri. Mais au lieu de cela ce fut une pluie de flèches armées de sortilèges plus variés les uns que les autres qui tomba sur les élèves et les professeurs présent dans la grande salle. Une vague de panique submergea la grande salle tous les élèves se réfugièrent sous les tables en hurlant à Peeves d'aller ailleurs. Pansy Parkinson se vit affliger la maléfice de jambes en coton et se mit à danser le french-cancan au milieu de la salle. Le professeur de métamorphose courrait après l'esprit frappeur lui ordonnant de cesser immédiatement mais ses paroles passaient à travers le fantôme comme tous les objets que les élèves lui jetaient dessus pour l'éloigner. Pour se débarrasser du professeur, Peeves lui décocha une flèche à son tour ainsi qu'au professeur Rogue, quelques instant après Minerva Mc Gonagall se jetait sur le professeur de potion et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Ron envoya un coup de coude à Harry pour lui désigner du menton leur deux professeurs, Dumbledore semblait très amusé de la situation. Plusieurs autres élèves furent touchés par les ballons du fantôme : Crabe se mit à danser la danse des sept voiles sur la table des Serpentards enlevant un par un ses vêtements, Susan Bones se vit affubler d'un magnifique costume de lapin blanc et sautilla dans toute la pièce en chantant : en retard, en retard. Juste avant de disparaître sous la table, Séréna fixa Peeves un grand sourire aux lèvres et tourna la tête en direction de Ginny. Le fantôme comprit le messages silencieux et commença à se rapprocher de la table des Griffondors. Bon nombre d'entre eux, dont Ron, Harry et Hermione, avait disparut sous la table lorsque l'esprit frappeur avait commencé à décocher ses tirs, ne sachant que trop de quoi il était capable.

Ginny avait également saisit le regard que Séréna avait lancé au fantôme et elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Des yeux elle chercha une issue possible, mais elle ne vit que Peeves qui se rapprochait d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de solutions.

- **Ca, tu me le paieras.** Lança-t-elle à son amie avant de partir en courant à travers la grande salle.

Elle zigzaguait pour éviter les ballons de l'esprit frappeur, qui ricochant sur le sol allait frapper les élèves qui s'étaient réfugiés sous les tables. L'un deux toucha son frère qui se redressa et se mit à chanter Caruso avec un parfait accent italien, Harry tourna son visage vers sa cousine qui arborait un magnifique sourire.

- **C'est toi la responsable de tout ça.** C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- **Oui,** lui répondit la jeune fille qui avait visiblement du mal à cacher son hilarité, oh mon dieu Harry regarde Ron !!

Le jeune rouquin s'était avancé vers une Pousouffle, il lui tenait la main et lui chantait sa chanson en la regardant dans les yeux d'un air charmeur.

- **Regarde Mc Gonagall,** reprit Harry se prenant au jeu.

- **Heurrrrrk.** Dirent d'une même voix les deux adolescent dégoûtés.

Rogue avait défait le chignon de Mc Gonagall et passait ses mains osseuses dans les cheveux du professeur de métamorphose. Cette dernière avait une main posé contre le torse du professeur de potion l'autre sur sa joue et ses lèvres quémandaient un baiser, leur souhait fut vite exaucé.

- **Mc Gonagall ne va pas te louper si elle apprend que c'est toi. **

- **Si elle apprend,** et la jeune fille insista bien sur le si, **et ce n'est pas moi qui va allait le lui dire. Alors à moins que l'on me dénonce…** menaça-t-elle.

- **Rassures-toi ce n'est pas moi qui irai le faire quand je vois de quoi tu es capable je préfère être ton ami que ton ennemi.** Rétorqua Harry.

- **Sage décision cousin… Ca y est il l'a eu !!!!!!!** Jubila Séréna.

- **Qui ? **

- **Ginny, pardi. **

Harry reporta son attention sur la jeune rouquine, ses cheveux étaient devenu noir et gras, et elle arborait à présent le visage de Rogue. Le professeur de potion bien trop occupé à déboutonner le chemisier de Mc Gonagall ne remarqua rien, en voyant la jeune Weasley Harry ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

- **Tu veux dire que tout ça c'était pour Ginny ? **

- **Evidemment. **

- **Evidemment, **singea Harry.

- **Ceci est ma blague mon cher cousin, alors qu'en dis-tu ? **

- **Tu n'y est pas allée de main morte !!! **

- **Eh ! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi. **

- **Quelle réputation ? **

- **La fille d'un maraudeur, en plus je devais faire face à une Weasley. **

- **Merlin sauvez-nous,** pria harry.

Mais ce ne fut pas Merlin qui exauça sa prière mais Dumbledore, un puissant « silence » se fit retentir et même Peeves s'arrêta.

- **FINITE INCANTATEM. **

Tous les élèves reprirent leur état normal, il était temps car Crabe en était arrivé à son dernier vêtement, les jeunes filles en face de lui poussèrent un ouf de soulagement.

- **Après ce petit tour ma foi fort distrayant…** Enonça Dumbledore avec son éternel sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux passant du fantôme à Séréna qui déglutit difficilement.

- **Distrayant,** s'étrangla Mc Gonagall. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mettant au défi de se dénoncer le responsable de toute cette cohue.

Le directeur posa une main apaisante sur le bras de sa directrice adjointe.

- **Je disais donc, après ce petit tour fort distrayant, il est temps pour chacun de vaquer à ses occupations et en ce beau dimanche j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Nous avons décidé de rouvrir le club de duel. **

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans toute la grande salle.

- **Il commencera juste après le petit déjeuner ici dans la grande salle, des groupes de niveau seront effectués et il aura lieu tous les dimanches. Ce sont les professeurs Krum, Weasley, Rogue et Flitwick qui s'en occuperont, bonne journée à tous. **

Et sur ces paroles il quitta la grande salle suivit de peu par la directrice de Griffondor. Après avoir attendus quelques minutes pour laisser le temps aux élèves non intéressés de sortir, les quatre professeurs firent voler les tables jusqu'aux bout de la pièce où ils les entassèrent les unes sur les autres pour avoir plus d'espace. Plusieurs estrades apparurent et virent se placer de part et d'autre de la pièce, il y en avait quatre et étaient de longueur égale, ce fut le professeur Krum qui prit la parole le premier.

- **Aujourrrd'hui nous allons juste jauger votrrre puissance afin de vous rrréparrrtirrr en 3 grrrroupes équilibrrrrés. Veuillez vous mettrrre parr année maisons confondues.** Des dents grincèrent mais personne ne protesta vraiment. **Un mini tourrrnoi va êtrrre orrrganisé afin de voirrrr votrrrre niveau. RRREVELESTUM,** **cette forrrmule nous perrrmettrrra de voirrr votrre potentiel magique lorrsque vous combattrrez.**

Les professeurs commencèrent par évaluer les premières années puis ce fut au tour des secondes et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux septièmes années. Quelques élèves créèrent la surprise notamment Colin Crivey qui laissa échapper une énergie de la même taille que celle d'un sixième année, il était nimbé d'une lueur orangé, et de Luna Lovegood qui était elle, entouré d'une lumière bleu pâle. Puis ce fut au tour de Séréna, elle déploya un potentiel magique digne d'un septième année confirmé, une douce aura verte teinté de bleu l'entoura lorsqu'elle fit son premier combat contre un poufsouffle de son année. Puis vint le tour de Ginny, le combat à peine commencé elle fut entouré d'une violente aura couleur feu, le jaune l'orange et le rouge se mariaient parfaitement dansant et l'entourant comme une bulle protectrice, elle dégageait une puissance incroyable. Etonnement l'aura d'Harry fut très proche de celle de Ginny, il avait à quelques nuances près les même couleurs bien que le rouge soit plus marqué chez lui et la même intensité. Seul Neville déploya un aussi grand potentiel magique bien que la sienne fut bleu avec quelques touches de jaune pâle.

Les aspirants aux ASPIC ne prêtaient guère très attention aux années inférieures mais ils furent obligé de remarquer l'éclat de l'aura de la jeune Weasley, ainsi que celle de Neville et de Harry.

Lorsqu'il combattit contre Malefoy, la fouine ne put s 'empêcher de faire des commentaires, sur son ton le plus méprisant :

- **Toujours prêt à te faire remarquer Potter ! **

- **J'ai rien demandé moi !** Rétorqua-t-il avant de lui envoyer son pied dans l'estomac.

Leur duel continua pendant plus de 10 minutes aucun des deux ne semblant prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les professeurs leur disent d'arrêter. Encore une fois ils restèrent sur un match nul. Au bout d'une heure le professeur Krum stoppa tous les combats et revint au centre de la pièce, il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- **SONORUS. Bien je vais maintenant énoncer les groupes. Les premières et les secondes années vous formerez le premier groupe, votre club se déroulera le mardi soir après le repas. Etant donné que vous êtes très nombreux à participer nous ne pouvions pas vous mettre le dimanche également. Les 3° les 4° et les 5° années à l'exception de Black Séréna, Crivey Colin, Lovegood Luna, Weasley Virginia vous formerez le second groupe vous aurez votre club le dimanche matin et le reste constituera le dernier groupe et votre club se déroulera le dimanche après-midi. Bien, le club commencera mardi, bonne journée à tous. **

Harry alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans un coin de la pièce.

- **Sacrément impressionnante ta sœur. **

- **Hé hé tu n'as eu qu'un aperçu de quoi était capable un Weasley,** Répondit le jeune rouquin fièrement. **Mais il n'y avait pas que ma sœur d'impressionnante, on ne peut pas dire que tu ais laissé indifférent toi non plus. **

- **Je crois que la surprise vient surtout de Neville et de Luna, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ces deux là développeraient une aussi grande puissance magique, oh bien sûr Neville a montré qu'il pouvait être adroit durant les cours de l'A.D. mais de la à être aussi puisant c'est vraiment étonnant, il faudra que j'aille faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. **

- **Et voilà, c'est notre Hermione tout craché, quelque chose d'exceptionnel et hop elle cours à la bibliothèque chercher une réponse.** Se moqua Ron.

- **Tu veux me faire croire que ça ne t'intéresserai pas de savoir toi ? **

Ron haussa les épaules pour montrer son inintérêt ce fut Harry qui répondit à sa place.

- **Moi par contre ça m'intéresse tu me diras ce que tu auras trouv ? **

- **Parce que vous n'allez pas venir avec moi ? **

Harry et Ron se figèrent dans la contemplation de leur chaussure cherchant une réponse à donner qui pourrait leur éviter d'aller à la bibliothèque. Ce fut Ron qui trouva le premier la bonne chose à dire.

- **Tu sais bien que l'on est pas très doués, on te gênerait plus qu'autre chose si on venait. **

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose mais Séréna et Ginny arrivèrent juste à temps, accompagné de Colin et Luna.

- **Vous avez vu on va être dans le même groupe,** s'extasia la jeune Black.

- **Oui, on va bien s'amuser.** Lui répondit Harry, tentant de détourner la conversation.

- **On en reparlera,** fit Hermione pas dupe du tout.

Les deux jeunes hommes lui firent un sourire innocent avant d'entamer la conversation avec Neville et Colin et tout en se dirigeant vers leur salle commune. 


	22. Les blessures d'Hermione

Suite à des problèmes de publication sur twwo, je réponds aux rviews ici, j'espère que vous avez bien trouvé la fic bonne lecture !

**Gratouille **: Après toutes ces péripéties je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ta solution, désolé pour ce bug, je ne l'avais pas vu. Non je ne boude pas mais si tu savais les embûches que j'ai du surmonté pour enfin vous mettre ce chapitre et le suivant !!!! Alors bonne lecture j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que ses prédécesseurs.

**Mastapotter67 **: Bienvenue parmi les reviewers de la dernière prophétie, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que ces nouveaux chapitres te plairont également. Bonne lecture.

**Gryffindor **: Ah ben deux chapitre pour le prix d'un et apparemment tu t'es régalé, c'est le principal j'espère que celui la te plaira aussi. L'explication arrivera dans quelques chapitres, car oui Dumbledore connaît une des héritières !

**Naru **: C'est pas grave je te pardonne moi-même j'ai relâché ces derniers jours alors sans rancune ! le club de duel ce n'est pas pour de suite mais ça arrive en attendant voilà un peu d'action. Bonne lecture en espérant que tu aimes.

**Magali** : Bienvenue à toi aussi au sein des reviewers de la dernière prophétie, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que sa fic est appréci ! Cela encourage à l'écrire encore plus rapidement et encore mieux ! Pour découvrir les héritières il va falloir attendre !!! Allez voilà le chapitre suivant en espérant qu'il te plaise, bonne lecture.

**Korehard **: Bienvenue dans les lecteurs et reviewers de la dernière prophétie ( à vous trois) me comparer au charme de JK Rowling voilà qui flatte grandement mon ego, merci, merci, merci, =) Alors j'espère que ce chapitre sera digne des précédents et qu'il vous plaira toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un tit mot pour me dire vos opinion cela me fait toujours plaisir. Et il est intéressent de savoir comment les lecteurs ont perçu certains passages que je voyais d'une certaines manières et vous d'une autre, c'est très… instructif ! Allez bonne lecture.

**Nfertiti** : Contente qu'il t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-la, bonne lecture.

**Herm'021** : voilà la suite, désolé pour le délai mais ce n'était pas de mon fait d'ici une 10 aines de jours tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, bonne lecture.

**Potter68** : Merci, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais contente de te revoir dans les reviewers ? Allez je te le redit une fois (ça fait jamais de mal !), j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Gh()st **: Bienvenue à toi dans les reviewers ! Cela me fait plaisir que tu apprécie ma fic pour la bataille Harry/Voldemort je réserve quelques surprises qu sont en train de se mettre en place, j'espère que ma théorie ou plutôt mon idée vous plaira ! Allez bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.

**Lucida **: Voilà la suite, désolé quez tu aies tant attendu, j'espère qu'elle teplaira assez pour compenser l'attente !

**Dreamoon **: Kikou toi, alors la faute (euh laquelle il y en a eu plusieurs ?) Bref c'était surtout pour l'acharnement sur une personne avec les cognards. Allez voilà un nouveau chapitre ( en cas fais toi le transmettre par Calimero, si tu ne peux pas te connecter !!) Allez bonne lecture.

**Fluminia** : Ohh c'était pas drôle ? Mince alors ! tant pis je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! zoubis bonne relecture à toi.

Choses promises choses dues ,j'ai trouvé un moyen de me connecter alors je m'empresse de vous mettre en ligne ce chapitre. J'espère que la mise en page sera bonne et qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes de fautes d'orthographes indépendantes de ma volonté, vous savez les e accent aigu coupé en fin de mots ce genre de truc quoi. Voilà je vous laisse, bonne lecture à tous encore merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, n'hésitez pas à recommencer pour me donner vos avis et vos commentaires.

H

**Ps** : je vous annonce la mise en ligne d'une autre fic que j'ai écrite c'est une mini-fic probablement que je vais la publier sous la forme d'un one shot et elle s'appelle : **A tout jamais** voilà j'espère que vous l'aimerez !!

Les blessures d'Hermione

Novembre laissa place à Décembre et aux giboulées de neiges, il faisait un froid mordant. Mais dans la grande salle régnait une douce chaleur diffuse, chaque élève prenait son petit déjeuner mariant bacon et œuf ou s'empiffrant de toasts. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas et chacun allait de son petit commentaire sur qui accompagnerait qui au prochain bal. Tous avaient encore en mémoire les évènements de celui de Halloween, cette étrange prophétie énoncée par le professeur Trelawney, elle revenait de temps en temps dans les conversation mais jamais plus que dans une vague allusion. Harry descendit à son tour dans la grande salle accompagné de Ron et Hermione, elle était encore en train de leur parler des fruits de ses recherches.

- **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver des livres évoquant vos diverses familles, comme vous le savez, mais je crois que hier soir j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose. **

Ils s'assirent à leur table, Ron à côté de Harry ils faisaient tous deux face à leur amie. A aucun moment elle ne cessa de parler.

- **J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur la famille de Neville, bien sûr tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais pu mettre la main sur son arbre généalogique, mais bon. Dans un livre d'herboristerie ils font mention des travaux d'une certaine Théodora Longdubat elle aurait mis au point un remède à l'aide d'une plante. Elle aurait vécu durant le 15° siècle, d'après les livres elle aurait été un puissante sorcière mais aurait été assassinée. **

- **Assassinée ? Comment ?** S'étonna harry.

- **Ils se seraient attaqué à deux contre une et pendant qu'elle se battait avec la sorcière le sorcier lui aurait lancé un Avada Kedavra dans son dos.** Expliqua Hermione.

- **Comment peuvent-ils savoir ça si elle est morte ?** Demanda Ron

- **C'est la sorcière qui a tout avoué lorsqu'elle a été capturé. **

- **C'est bien beau tout ça mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous intéresse.** Constata le jeune Weasley.

- **Ce qui est intéressent c'est le nom des deux agresseurs. **

Hermione se pencha par dessus son assiette, les deux Gryffondors firent de même pour entendre le chuchotement de leur amie.

- **Ils s'appelaient : Edwina Serdaigle et Alexander Malfoy, ils prétendaient être des descendant de Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. **

Les deux jeunes hommes la dévisageaient avec de grands yeux ronds, ils avaient peine à croire à ce que leur racontait Hermione.

- **Mais tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?** Répliqua Harry.

- **Pour les noms des tueurs oui mais pas pour l'ascendance. Il est sûr que Edwina descendait de Rowena Serdaigle puisqu'elle porte le même nom mais pour les Malfoy cela reste un mystère. **

- **J'étais sûr que cette famille était pourris jusqu'à l'os,** s'exclama Ron un peu trop fort car des têtes se relevèrent de leur bol de porridge pour le regarder.

- **Mais la bonne question à se poser c'est pourquoi avoir assassiner une simple herboriste. Pourquoi justement Theodora Longdubat ? **

- **Et je suppose que ton livre ne t'a rien appris la dessus. **

- **Non, c'était une biographie assez succincte, il n'y avait rien de plus. **

- C'est fou ce que l'on apprend dans les livres d'herboristerie, se moqua Ron.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard moqueur tout en s'attaquant à son toast et rétorqua :

- **Oui, maintenant vous n'aurez plus d'excuse pour rechigner à venir avec moi à la bibliothèque. **

Harry se pencha vers son ami :

- **Ah bravo Ron ! **

- **J'ai quand même du mal à croire que Malefoy soit un descendant de Serpentard.** Poursuivit la préfète Gryffondor.

- **Cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait un lien de parenté avec Voldemort alors,** constata Harry, **cela expliquerait pourquoi il le serve si fidèlement et l'attitude des Malefoy.**

Ron fit une grimace de dégoût.

- **Vous êtes conscient qu'il va falloir pousser nos recherche à la bibliothèque, **enchaîna Hermione imperturbable, **il va falloir tracer les arbres généalogiques des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. **

- **Tu crois pas que si cela avait été aussi simple on connaîtrait les descendants depuis longtemps ?** Questionna Ron.

- **Pas forcément le nom a pu se perdre et devenir un secret de famille, il se peut qu'il y ait aussi des branches bâtardes ! **

- **Mais je croyais que c'était sur la famille de Neville que tu faisais des recherches ?** questionna Harry.

- **Oui et alors ? **

- **Alors ? Pourquoi tracer la généalogie des fondateurs dans ce cas ? **

- **Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dis Harry ? Edwina Serdaigle et Alexander Malefoy Serpentard.** Répondit Hermione en accentuant sur les noms.

Harry fronçait les sourcils ne voyant visiblement pas ou voulait en venir son amie, Ron qui était encore plus perdu que lui posa la question qui l'intriguait.

- **Et où est le rapport ? **

- **Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? **s'exaspéra Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête en signe de négation.

- **Godric Gryffondor a battu Salazar Serpentard grâce à l'aide de Rowena Serdaigle et Helga poufsouffle, aujourd'hui Harry, héritier de Gryffondor, doit battre Voldemort, héritier de Serpentard et pour cela il lui faut l'aide des deux autres héritiers, vous n'avez pas l'impression que l'histoire se répète ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est la première fois que cela se produit ? **

Les deux gryffondors arrondirent les yeux d'étonnement, une idée commençait à germer dans leur esprit mais ils se refusaient à voir l'évidence.

- **Imaginez qu'à chaque génération ce combat se reproduisent, que depuis les fondateurs cet affrontement soit récurent mais les alliés changés ? **

- **La famille de Neville serait les descendants d'Helga Poufsouffle,** souffla Harry consterné, Neville est l'un des héritiers que nous cherchons, **c'est lui que Dumbledore cherche à cacher. **

- **C'est pas gagné tout ça,** soupira le jeune Weasley il consulta sa montre et s'exclama, **on ferait bien de se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard pour le cours de métamorphose et Mc Gonnagal ne nous loupera pas, on en reparlera plus tard. **

Les trois jeunes gens se levèrent comme un seul homme empoignèrent leur affaires et hâtèrent le pas pour rejoindre leur salle de cours. Au coin d'un couloir Hermione sentit une main lui saisir le bras et la tirer en arrière, Harry et Ron parcoururent quelques mètres avant de s'apercevoir que leur amie ne les suivait plus.

- **Lâche moi !** Lança Hermione d'un ton mordant. **Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à toi. **

- **Mais laisse moi t'expliquer Herrrmioneu. **

Harry et Ron revinrent sur leur pas pour aider la jeune fille.

- **Tout va bien Hermione ?** S'enquit Harry le regard menaçant.

- **Oui, Victor allait me lâcher le bras,** dit–elle en regardant froidement le concerné dans les yeux elle s'approcha et lui glissa l'oreille : **ne m'approches plus, je ne veux plus te voir.**

Puis elle fit demi-tour et reprit son chemin, Victor allait s'élancer après elle mais le bras de Ron le retint.

- **J'ignore ce que tu lui a fait et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais si jamais tu lui fais à nouveau du mal ou quoique ce soit d'autre c'est à moi que tu auras affaire tout grand attrapeur international que tu sois. **

Et sur ces paroles les garçons reprirent leur chemin vers leur salle de cours, Krum cria alors :

- **Je ne parrrrlais pas de toi Herrrrrmione c'est un malentendu !!!! **

Mais la jeune fille continua à avancer sans même ralentir ni esquisser le moindre mouvement au contraire elle ajouta :

- **On est en retard je crois que le mieux serait de courir. **

Et les trois Gryffondor partirent à vive allure pour arriver à l'heure a leur cour. Pourtant tout le long du trajet Hermione ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder et d'analyser les derniers mots de Krum. _Et s'il disait la vérit ? Si c'était vraiment un malentendu ? Ne méritait-il pas une chance de s'expliquer ?_ Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle arrivait dans la salle de métamorphose, elle se posa à sa place et chassa de ses pensées ce qui venait de se passer pour se concentrer sur le cours qui commençait.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au cours suivant qui passa aussi vite que celui de métamorphose, et finalement vint l'heure de descendre à la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Ils repassèrent par la tour Gryffondor afin de déposer leur affaire, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser en boucle les dernières paroles de Victor. Elle était tant et si bien perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la colonne qui se dressait droit devant elle et qui débutait le grand escalier.

- **Hermione atten… **

- **Aïe !!!!! **

A l'appel de son nom, le jeune fille releva la tête mais trop tard elle se prit le pilier de pleine face allant écraser son nez contre le marbre gris.

- **...tion,** acheva Ron.

- **Ca fait mal. **

Harry et Ron se tenait les côtes tellement ils riaient, le visage désorienté de leur amie n'était pas pour les calmer.

- **Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? **

Les deux jeunes hommes opinèrent du chef incapable de prononcer le moindre mot du fait de leur fou rire.

Ils souriaient encore quand ils arrivèrent à leur table, Harry s'assit à côté de Neville tandis que Ron prenait place face à lui suivit d'Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas fini de s'installer qu'une tornade rousse fonça droit sur eux et dit d'un ton décid :

- **Harry, c'est pour ce soir ! **

- **Pardon ?** répondit le concerné en s'étouffant à moitié avec son jus de citrouille.

- **Ma blague,** expliqua patiemment Ginny avec un immense sourire, **c'est pour ce soir alors ouvre bien tes yeux.**

Et elle partit vers le bout de la table en direction de Séréna et Hélène qui venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle.

- **Je crains le pire,** se lamenta Harry.

- **Ca ne devrait pas être si terrible, ce n'est que Ginny,** constata Ron.

- **C'est justement ce qui me fait peur, elle est la sœur des jumeaux et elle doit faire mieux que Séréna. **

- **Je vous trouve bien pessimiste pour ce qui doit être une blague et nous faire rire. **S'étonna Hermione.

Mais ils n'eurent pas à s'appesantir sur le sujet, le repas apparu sur les tables et ils se jetèrent dessus de bon cœur.

Les minutes s'égrainaient et ils ne voyaient toujours rien venir, petit à petits les trois amis se détendaient pensant que la blague de Ginny avait avorté. C'est d'un pas soulagé qu'ils se levèrent de table pour regagner leur salle commune plusieurs élèves les imitèrent mais ils ne purent atteindre les grandes portes. A quelques mètres de l'entrée de la salle ils ne purent faire un pas de plus et restèrent collés sur place. Certains essayant de se dépêtrer tombèrent en arrière et ne purent se relever, Ron se retrouva ainsi les deux pieds et les deux mains au sol ainsi que son genoux droit.

- **Virginnia Eleanor Weasley, tu me paieras ça !** Maugréa son frère aîné.

Drago regardait d'un air amusé toute la scène, tandis que des cris indigné surgissait de toute part, enjoignant les professeurs de les libérer.

Avec un sourire amusé, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour délivrer ses élèves :

- **L'idée de tous vous coller ensemble,** ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ginny qui lui fit un grand sourire innocent, **pour rapprocher les différentes maisons me semble excellent mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. FINITE INCANTATEM.**

Mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté, lorsque les étincelles du sort touchèrent le sol elle se transformèrent en plumes et revinrent directement droit sur Dumbledore. Pris de cours celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et les plumes commencèrent à le chatouiller impitoyablement sur toutes les zones de peau qui dépassaient de sa robe de sorcier. Un grand bruit se fit entendre et cela libéra tous les élèves, Dumbledore riaient aux éclats, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- **Ouh ouh ouh, hi hi hi, stop ha ha ha ha.**

Son rire était tellement communicatif que tous les élèves commencèrent à l'imiter doucement d'abord puis franchement pas la suite.

Même les professeurs ne purent retenir un sourire mais c'était sans Mc Gonagall qui jugea cette attitude peu digne du directeur, elle s'approcha de lui baguette levée :

- **FINITE INCANTATEM. **

Mais il se produit, la même chose que pour le directeur de Poudlard des plumes revinrent la chatouiller à son tour lorsque son sort toucha son supérieur. Elle aussi éclata de rire, plusieurs professeurs essayèrent chacun leur tour mais en vain, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position que la directrice adjointe. Les élèves ne retenaient plus leur hilarité devant l'attitude de leur professeur, le professeur Rogue était en train de se rouler par terre tandis que Mc Gonagall se retenait à la table pour ne pas tomber à son tour. Harry, Ron et Hermione contemplèrent leur professeur de potion ils ne l'avaient jamais vu sourire alors rire cela tenait du miracle. Mais le rictus qui apparaissait sur son visage ne pouvait pas vraiment s'apparenter à un sourire. Entre deux hoquets, Dumbledore finit par réussir à dire un **FINITE INCANTATEM **ce qui mis fin à son état. Il essaya de retrouver son sérieux et son souffle et libéra les autres professeurs, ses yeux pétillaient encore lorsqu'il envoya tous les élèves se coucher. Mais le visage crispée des professeurs de métamorphose et de potion n'auguraient rien de bon, Hermione le remarqua et en fit part à ses amis.

- **Mc Gonagall ne semble pas avoir appréciée la blague. **

- **C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, tu as vu comme elle a serré les points lorsque Dumbledore nous a renvoyé nous coucher ?** Renchérit Ron.

En haut des grands escaliers, Victor krum semblait attendre nerveusement quelqu'un, en le voyant Hermione gémit.

- **Oh non pas lui, je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler maintenant. **

- **Tu crois pas que tu devrais lui donner une chance ?** demanda harry.

- **Pas maintenant je ne suis vraiment pas prête à ça. **

- **Il disait peut-être la vérité l'autre jour,** insista le survivant.

- **Ron tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi ? **

- **Quoi ?** S'étonna le jeune homme.

- **Je t'en prie,** supplia la jeune fille en jetant des regards paniqués vers le jeune bulgare.

- **Mais j'ai déjà invité Parvati.** Mais devant le regard insistant d'Hermione il ajouta : **D 'accord, d'accord j'irai au bal avec toi.**

- **Merci,** répondit-elle soulagée.

Hermione releva la tête et reprit son assurance puis ils passèrent devant le jeune homme.

- **Herrrmione je pourrrrrai te parrrler ? **

- **Je n'y tiens pas.** Trancha-t-elle.

- **Herrmioneu laisse moi une chance de m'expliquer. Viens avec moi au bal s'il te plait. **

- **J'ai déjà un cavalier, j'y vais avec Ron. **

Victor Krum poussa un soupir de dépit, en l'observant mieux Harry put constater qu'il avait maigri et que des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il n'était vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme cette situation devait lui peser, il semblait vraiment malheureux.

La jeune fille soupira.

- **Très bien, mais pas aujourd'hui. Demain il y a le bal puis je pars, on pourra en reparler à la rentrée. **

- **Si loin ? **

- **C'est ta seule chance de t'expliquer, c'est apprendre ou a laisser. **

- **Trrrès bien, trrrès bien, à la rrentrrrée. Je suis content que tu acceptes enfin de me parrler.**

Ils passèrent leur chemin au dernier moment Krum retint le bras de Harry et lui chuchota :

- **Harrrry ? J'aimerrrai te parrrler ce soirr pour t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. **

- **Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ? **

- **Je t'en prrie il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'aider, j'ai peurr que d'attendrrre plus longtemps ne fasse qu'envenimer les choses.**

Harry prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et finalement il répondit :

- **Très bien 21 heures devant le la statue de la sorcière borgne. **

Et il repartit allongeant le pas pour rattraper ses amis. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame Harry donna le mot de passe et entra en premier, il n'avait pas plutôt franchit le seuil de la salle commune que deux tornades se jetèrent sur lui manquant de peu de le faire tomber.

- **Qui a gagn ?** Crièrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps.

- **Doucement,** répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, **de quoi parlez-vous ? **

- **Mais de notre concours de farces, **reprit Séréna, **alors qui a gagn ?**

- **Je… heu, je ne sais pas. **

- **Tu dois désigner un vainqueur Harry, c'était le marché,** rappela Ginny.

- **Je ne vous avez rien demandé moi ! **

- **Maintenant c'est trop tard, tu dois donner une gagnante !** Répliqua la jeune black.

- **Est-ce que vous le laisserez s'asseoir quelques minutes qu'il puisse délibérer ?** Intervint Hermione.

Les deux Gryffondors s'écartèrent et tous les cinq allèrent s'asseoir sur les canapé face à la cheminée dont un doux feu crépitait.

- **Alors voyons, vous avez toutes les deux réussit à vous en prendre aux élèves et aux professeurs. Il n'y a également aucune preuve qui pourrait indiquer que vous êtes les responsables de cette farce, bien que je soupçonne Dumbledore de le savoir. Elles étaient aussi bonne l'une que l'autre, pour moi il n'y a pas de vainqueur vous êtes ex æquo. **

- **Ce n'est pas possible tu dois désigner une gagnante Harry,** protesta Ginny.

- **Elle a raison,** enchaîna Séréna.

- **Je suis désolé mais pour moi les deux blagues se valent, il n'y en a pas une de meilleure que l'autre. **

Harry espérait qu'avec cette décision il s'en sortirait sans trop de casse et que les deux jeunes filles en resteraient là.

- **D'accord,** capitula finalement la dernière des Weasley, **on se départagera une autre fois.**

- **Misère,** marmonna Harry.

- **Qu'as-tu dis?** Demanda la jeune Black.

- **Chimère,** dit-il plus haut.

- **Pourquoi ça ? **

- **Vous n'arriverez jamais à vous départager vous êtes aussi doué l'une que l'autre, on ne pourrait plus rien faire si vous décidiez de vous associer. **

Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre mais il était trop tard, la leur qui apparaissait des les yeux des deux jeune filles ne présageait rien de bon.

- **Vas y, donne leur de bonnes idées toi !** Maugréa Ron.

- **De toute manière on y avait déjà songé,** répondit calmement Séréna.

- **Oh, misère,** dit à son tour le dernier garçon Weasley.

- **Mais pourquoi êtes-vous tous aussi méfiant ?** S'étonna Sén.

- **On commence à te connaître et je vis avec Ginny depuis bientôt 16 ans alors je sais à quoi m'en tenir et vous deux réunis c'est association de malfaiteurs !! **

- **Viens Ginny, laissons ces ignares qui ne comprennent rien aux génies créatifs que nous sommes.** Et elle l'entraîna à sa suite vers leur dortoir.

- **Ils vont voir de quoi je suis capable,** marmonna-t-elle.

- **Que dis-tu ? **

- **Je t'expliquerai quand nous serons dans notre dortoir.**

Harry se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut, sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir comme presque toute les nuits depuis plus d'un mois. A vrai dire depuis la fameuse nuit d'halloween, il n'y avait pas eu un soir où elle ne l'avait pas fait souffrir, il lui semblait que l'intensité de la douleur diminuait au fil du temps mais peut-être était-ce lui qui s'y était habitué. Il se retourna dans son lit et essaya de retrouver son sommeil, il se réveilla deux autres fois à cause des lancements dans sa cicatrice puis se rendormit jusqu'au petit matin. Ron vint le tirer du lit mais malgré tous ses efforts il n'arriva pas à sortir Harry de sa torpeur, il avait du mal ces dernier temps à se réveiller.

- **Encore 5 minutes,** marmonna-t-il.

- **Tu va finir par être en retard. **

- **Ouais ouais.**

Il entendit les pas de son ami quitter leur dortoir et descendre les escaliers puis replongea dans l'oubli du sommeil.

Une douce mélopée s'éleva à ses oreilles, à bien entendre cela ressemble plus à une cacophonie, il tendit l'oreille pour distinguer des sons.

- **BING BING BONG, BANG BANG BANG BANG. **

Harry se redressa en sursaut en criant :

- **Poudlard est attaqué, le château va s'effondrer !!!! **

Devant la mine ahuri de son ami, Ron et Dean ne purent retenir leur rire, il se tenait les côtes pliés à moitié et s'étouffant presque. Le survivant mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et à analyser la situation. Le bruit avait attiré plusieurs personnes dans le dortoir notamment Hermione, Ginny, Séréna, les frère Crivey et Neville, tous riaient ou souriaient allègrement devant l'air hagard de celui qui était sensé devenir le sorcier le plus puissant du monde.

- **C'est malin ça, vous m'avez flanqué une de ces frousses,** se plaignit Harry.

- **Au moins tu es réveillé maintenant,** rétorqua Ron.

- **Et puis il fallait bien que l'on se venge du réveil mouillé que nous avons eu le mois passé, **nargua Dean.

Harry rendit les armes et mêla son rire aux autres personnes présentes dans le dortoir avant de reprendre :

- **Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser mais j'aimerai pouvoir m'habiller pour descendre déjeuner. **

- **Ah ben en voilà un garçon tout poli,** se moqua Séréna, **mais il ne faut pas te sentir gêné par nous tu sais mon petit Harry, tu peux aller t'habiller si tu le veux,** acheva-t-elle avec un drôle de sourire sur le visage.

- **Vois-tu, chère cousine, il m'ennuierai de me promener devant vous vêtu d'en tout et pour tout une serviette, un petit malin se chargerai bien vite de la faire tomber.** Ronchonna Harry.

- **Mais c'est ce qu'on espère bien ! **

Harry s'empourpra lorsqu'il saisit l'allusion de son amie et rugit :

- **Séréna Lilianne Black, sors d'ici tout de suite, sale petite vicieuse ! **

La jeune fille esquiva habilement le traversin qui volait dans sa direction et se dépêcha de sortir du dortoir des sixième années contente de l'effet produit. Elle fut suivi de près par Ginny et Hermione, un sourire éclatant sur le visage et sortirent de la tour des Gryffondors pour gagner la grande salle.

- **Alors la bravo Sen, quelle tête il a fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rouge même mon frère n'est jamais devenu aussi vif quoi que… Non même pas.** Ginny souriait de toute ses dents en repensant à la scène qui venait de se produire.

Les trois jeunes filles s'attablèrent à leur table, de bonne humeur elles contemplaient leur emploi du temps pour savoir quel serait le premier cours du matin quand une voix froide les interpella :

- **Il semblerait que Miss-je-sais-tout se soit levée du bon pied ce matin. **

- **Que veux-tu Malefoy ?** Demanda Ginny sans même lui adresser un regard.

- **Ferme la Weasley ce n'est pas à toi que je parle. **

- **Il a réussit à me couper l'appétit, **dit la rouquine en repoussant son bol de porridge, n'accordant toujours pas un regard au Serpentard.

- **Tu as vu comment elle nous traite la petite pouilleuse mon drakichou ? **

- **Parkinson ferme la,** répondit Drago d'une voix mielleuse.

Il se pencha vers Ginny qui lui tournait le dos et susurra :

- **Ce n'est pas parce que tu as développé une grande puissance dernièrement que tu dois te croire à l'abri Weasley, il y aura toujours plus puissant que toi, je serais toujours plus puissant que toi. **

- **Je rêves ou tu viens de me faire un compliment Malefoy ?** Nargua Ginny.

Il serra la nuque de la jeune fille qui tressaillit mais n'émit aucun son de désagrément elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

- **Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu pourrais le regretter. **

- **Lâche la Malefoy,** dit Séréna d'une voix calme et froide.

Elle planta ses yeux droit dans les siens et ne détourna pas le regard, Drago relâcha le cou de la Gryffondor à l'instant où les hiboux rentraient dans la grande salle.

- **Voilà le courrier,** constata Hermione.

Harry et Ron pénétrèrent dans la grande salle en même temps que les hiboux postaux, et virent Malefoy et Parkinson debout à côté des jeunes filles ils hâtèrent le pas pour les rejoindre. Les voyant arriver les deux Serpentards s'éloignèrent en direction de leur table.

Hermione déplia la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise :

- **Je vais passer Noël dans les Alpes françaises !! **

- **Comment ça ?** demanda Ron en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

- **Mes parents me demandent si je veux aller passer les fêtes de Noël avec eux à Chamonix. **

- **Et tu vas y aller ? **

- **Bien sûr ! Il y a des années que je rêve d'apprendre à faire du ski. **

- **Du quoi ? **

- **Du ski. **

- **C'est quoi ce truc ? **

- **Un sport moldu, tu mets des planches de bois sous les pied et tu peux glisser sur la neige. **

- **Vraiment tordu ces moldus,** commenta le rouquin.

- **Tu crois que c'est prudent ?** Intervint Harry d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

- **Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de risque, qui penserai à aller me chercher perdus dans le montagnes au milieu de tous les moldus.** Rassura-t-elle.

- **Oui mais si… **

- **Harry ne t'en fais pas je resterai prudente.**

Il n'émit aucune autre protestation mais un plis soucieux barrait encore son front lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle ou devait avoir lieu son premier cours de la journée.

Au détour d'un couloir des éclats de voix leur parvinrent, d'abord désordonnée puis de plus en plus distincte.

- **Arrête de me suivre je t'ai dit que je n'irai pas au bal avec toi. **

- **Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà un cavalier ? **

- **Ca ne te regarde pas, dégage de ma route. **

- **Ces paroles ne sont pas digne d'une gentille Gryffondor. Je t'ai dit que je t'invitais alors tu viendras au bal avec moi. **

- **Ne compte pas la dessus, aïïe tu me fais mal, lâche moi.**

- **Séréna,** s'exclama Harry en pressant le pas et tournant dans le couloir de droite.

Il aperçut alors un Serpentard qui lui tournait le dos en train de tordre le bras de Séréna pour l'obliger à sortir avec lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se rua sur les deux élèves, Ron et Hermione le suivant de peu.

- **Goyle lâche moi le bras ! **

- **Pas avant que tu me dises que tu iras au bal avec moi. **

- **Elle ne viendra pas au bal avec toi Goyle !** Rugit Harry. **Lâche la !**

- **Et pourquoi ça ? **

- **Parce qu'elle y va avec moi.**

- **Pfff !!** Répondit le Serpentard en lâchant le bras de la jeune fille qui couru se réfugier derrière Harry.

A ce moment là Malefoy arriva par l'autre côté du couloir et Goyle se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

- **Goyle, tu es la, ça fait 10 minutes que je te cherche, que faisais-tu avec eux ?** Cracha-t-il.

- **Malefoy !** L'interpella Harry. **La prochaine fois que l'un de tes gorilles touche à Séréna il aura de sacrées problèmes ! Tache de mieux tenir tes chiens en laisse !** Le ton n'avait rien d'aimable.

- **Tu me menaces Potter ? **

- **Non c'est juste un avertissement, qu'ils ne s'approchent plus de Séréna !** Dit-il en désignant du menton les deux Serpentard qui encadraient Draco.

Le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de Séréna puis il se tourna vers Goyle puis sans un mot il prit la direction de la classe de Flitwick.

- **Draco… **

Malefoy l'interrompit d'un ton cassant.

- **Ferme la Goyle ! **

Harry se tourna vers son amie et posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

- **Ca va tu n'as rien ? **

- **Non, ça va merci, j'arrivais pas a m'en dépêtrer, cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il insiste et aujourd'hui il s'est fait un peu plus menaçant. **

- **Tu aurais du venir me voir et m'en parler. **

- **Je pensais pouvoir m'en charger, j'ai l'habitude de régler mes problèmes toute seule. **

- **La prochaine fois parle m'en. **

- **Très bien, **un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- **Pourquoi souris-tu ? **

- **Maintenant tu es quitte pour aller au bal avec moi !** S' exclama la jeune fille.

- **C'est pas grave de toute façon je n'avais pas de cavalière, mais toi tu avais peut-être un cavalier ? **

- **Non j'en avais pas encore. **

- **Bon il faut qu'on file, on va être en retard pour le cours de Flitwick.** Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille. A plus tard.

Une grande agitation régnait dans le hall lorsque les élèves descendirent à la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Plusieurs stand s'étalaient représentant chacun des magasins qui étaient présents au village de Pré au lard. Le village se reconstruisait peu à peu de nouveaux magasins ouvraient avec de nouveaux gérants. Dans la foule Harry et Ron aperçurent Fred et George, ils se précipitèrent vers leur stand se faisant un chemin à travers la foule qui se pressait déjà.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

- **Nous aussi nous somme ravi de te voir Ron. **Rétorqua fred.

Ils serrèrent la main au deux frères Weasley tandis que Ginny arrivait et se jetait dans les bras de ses frères.

- **Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? **

- **Dumbledore a demandé à plusieurs magasins de venir tenir un stand afin que les élèves puissent passer commande de leur achat de noël et comme on envisage de reprendre la boutique de zonko il nous a proposé de venir faire un essai. Il y a quelques autres magasins du chemin de traverse, tout n'a pas encore réouvert à Pré au lard.** Expliqua george.

- **Alors vous voulez voir nos dernières créations ?** reprit Fred.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Séréna hochèrent la tête et se penchèrent un peu plus pour voir ce qu'on leur présentait.

- **Je vais faire un tour aux autres stands pour trouver mes cadeaux de Noël et un pour mon cavalier de demain.** Lança Hermione

- **Et tu vas m'acheter quoi ?** Demanda Ron.

- **Ca c'est une surprise. On se retrouve dans la grande salle. A tout à l'heure. **

- **C'est quoi cette histoire de cadeau ?** Interrogea l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

- **Dumbledore a organisé un bal pour Noël et à minuit les couples devront s'échanger leurs cadeaux. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il va falloir que j'en trouve un pour Hermione, vous pensez qu'un livre fera l'affaire ?** Expliqua Ron.

- **Tu n'as pas une idée qui fasse plus personnel ? Qui montre que ce cadeau était destiné à Hermione et uniquement à elle ? **

- **Tu veux dire qu'un livre ça ne fait pas personnel ?** demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

- **Pas vraiment non. **

- **Que diriez-vous de se séparer et de faire nos emplettes on se rejoint tous dans la grande salle pour le repas,** proposa Harry.

- **D'accord,** s'écrièrent d'une même voix Ginny et Séréna. **A tout à l'heure. Et elles s'éloignèrent vers les autres stands. **

- **Bon à nous, il me faut les cadeaux de Noël, un cadeau pour demain pour Séréna et un autre cadeau pour son anniversaire, quant à toi Ron il te faut un cadeau pour Hermione. **

- **C'est pas gagné.**

Au bout d'une heure ils se retrouvèrent tous , assis à leur table remplie de victuailles, le repas fut une fois de plus copieux. Chacun avait passé commande et ils seraient livrés par le courrier du lendemain.

A 20h45 Harry quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors pour se rendre à son rendez-vous, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte des maraudeurs. Dix minutes plus tard il était devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur pour attendre Krum. Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps une minute s'était à peine écoulé que Victor apparaissait au bout du couloir.

- **Merrrci d'êtrrre venu. **

- **Hermione et toi semblez aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre, alors si cela peut aider à améliorer la situation je suis pour. **

- **Depuis qu'elle ne me parrrle plus je n'ai plus le goût à rrrien, mon pèrrre arrrrive tout juste à me fairrre avaler quelque chose et pendant les entrrrraînements de Quidditch je suis une vrrrai catastrrrrophe. **

- **Que s'est-il pass ce soir l ?** demanda abruptement Harry pour couper cours aux états d'âme du jeune homme.

- **Aprrrès que l'on se soit séparré Herrrmioneu et moi et aprrrès vous avoirr crrroisé, je suis rrredescendu dans la grrrande salle, je devais demander quelque chose à mon pèrrre. Je suis rreparrrti immédiatement, ce que je n'avais pas vu c'est que j'ai été suivi tout le long du trrrajet. **

- **Par qui ? **

- **Une serrpentarrd, Pansy Parrrkinson.**

Harry fit une grimace, il comprenait pourquoi tout avait tourné mal , il suffisait que Parkinson soit dans le coin pour que tout dégénère.

- **Lorrrsque j'ai ouverrrrt la porrrte, poursuivit le jeune bulgare, qui donne sur notrrre se faisait plus insistance, je t'éparrrgnerrrai les parrrroles qu'elle m'a dite j'avoue avoirr été choqué apparrrtement, elle est apparrru et à commencé à me fairrre des avances. J'avais beau la rrrepousser elle par ses dirrres cela n'était pas digne d'une jeune fille. J'ai même dû rrrecourrrirr à la magie pour la rrrepousser tellement elle devenait entrrreprrrenante, j'étais déjà vexé parr la gifle d'Herrrmione mais elle, elle a rrréussit à me mettrrre vérrritablement en colèrrre. Je lui ai lancé un stupéfix et je l'ai déplacé dans le couloirrr un peu à l'écarrrt, et tout en rrrevenant verrrs ma chambrrre j'ai évacué ma colèrrre. Brrref je n'ai pas dit que des choses aimables à son encontrrre, j'étais tellement énerrrvé que je ne me suis même pas aperrrçu que la porrrte était rrresté ouverrte derrrrière moi. Herrrmioneu est arrrivé à ce moment là et elle a entendu ce que je disais. Elle a crrru que je parrrlais d'elle elle m'a giflé avant que je n'ai le temps de m'expliquer, j'ai essayé plusieurrrs fois de lui parrrler mais elle m'a envoyé prrromener. **

- **Et nous on ne t'a pas aidé,** soupira Harry, **cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que Parkinson je ne sais pas si je t'aurai cru mais tel que je la connais cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle. **

- **Tu vas m'aider ? **

- **Oui. Demain soir pendant le bal, je m'arrangerai pour danser avec Hermione tu n'auras qu'à inviter Séréna et on échangera nos cavalières cela devrait te laisser l'occasion de tout lui expliquer. Hermione est une fille intelligente elle devrait comprendre rapidement. **

- **J'espèrrre. Merrci Harrrry.** Il ajouta avec un léger sourire. **Ton rrrôle de capitaine commence a rressortirr surr toutes tes actions. Tu écoutes, tu analyses et tu prrroposes une solution rrrapidement. **

- **Euhh.. Merci. On devrait y aller si Rusard nous trouve ici on risque d'avoir des** **problèmes. **

- **Encore merci. **

- **A demain. **

Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main, Harry regarda Victor s'éloigner puis il sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son père de sous sa robe et s'en revêtit. Il longea les couloir remontant vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Il entendit des bruits de pas, il chercha une excavation dans le mur pour pouvoir s'y cacher, il trouva une statue et se cacha derrière. Les pas se rapprochaient et venaient dans sa direction, au bout de quelques secondes il put voir à qui ils appartenaient. Draco Malfoy se dirigeait vers la escaliers les mains dans les poches il marchait tranquillement, pour une fois ses deux gorilles ne l'accompagnaient pas. Harry se dit que l'occasion de se moquer de Malefoy était trop belle et il avait amorcé un mouvement pour se dégager lorsqu'il se ravisa. Il laissa le serpentard s'éloigner au point de ne plus entendre ses pas lorsqu'il se décida à sortir de sa cachette. Tout en marchant il déplia la carte des maraudeurs et sortit sa baguette, absorbé par ce qu'il faisait il ne vit pas la silhouette surgir sur sa droite et la percuta violemment. Il se retrouva les fesses sur les dalles froides la cape glissa révélant uniquement sa tête, il se massa la poitrine là où le choc avait eu lieu avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- **Séréna ? **

La jeune fille ouvrit à son tour les yeux en se massant la tête, son regard se figea de stupeur, la tête de Harry flottait toute seule au dessus du sol et en plus elle parlait. Elle devait s'être cogné la tête plus durement que ce qu'elle pensait mais la tête de Harry se remit à parler et cette fois elle ne pu retenir un cri de peur.

En l'entendant crier Harry se jeta sur elle et plaqua se main sur sa bouche en chuchotant :

- **Tais toi !! Tu vas nous faire repérer. **

Miss teigne déboucha du coin du couloir.

- **Trop tard,** constata Harry. **Lèves-toi !**

Il tira sur le bras de Séréna pour l'aider à se relever et l'entraîna aussitôt, d'un pas rapide, à travers les couloirs consultant à intervalle régulier la carte des maraudeurs pour voir où était Rusard. Ils réussirent à le semer quelques pas à peine avant le tableau de la grosse dame, ils pénétrèrent essoufflés dans la grande salle déserte et se jetèrent dans les canapés devant la cheminée.

- **Co… Comment as-tu fais ça ?** Demanda la jeune fille.

- **Fais quoi ? **

- **Ta tête flottait toute seule, ton corps étais invisible.** Son regard dériva vers le morceau de tissus que le jeune homme semblait tenir. **Invisible… Mais oui, tu as une cape d'invisibilité n'est-ce pas ? **

- **Oui, je l'ai hérité de mon père. **

- **Je peux… Je peux la toucher ? **

- **Bien sûr,** il lui tendit l'étoffe.

Elle se leva et s'en revêtit avant de tournoyer avec et de s'exclamer.

- **C'est extraordinaire. Les escapades nocturnes ne doivent pas être trop difficile avec ça. Je n'imagine même pas les coups que l'on pourrait faire avec ça. **

- **Doucement, on se calme, la maraudeuse junior. Et puis sans ceci, il brandit la carte de Poudlard amélioré, le costume ne serait pas complet. **

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

- **La plus grande création de nos pères.**

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune fille et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

- **Ceci, chère cousine et la fameuse carte des maraudeurs, créée par Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et… Et Quedver. **Lâcha-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût pour le dernier nom. **Elle représente tout Poudlard, avec les passages secrets et les personnes. Regard voilà Rusard et miss Teigne.** Il pointa son doigt vers deux points qui se déplaçaient dans les couloirs du deuxième étage et où apparaissait deux étiquettes indiquant le concierge et sa chatte.

- **C'est fabuleux. Comment ont-ils réussit à faire ça ? C'est tout bonnement extraordinaire. De vrais petits génies. Et tu as d'autres secrets comme cela. **

- **Non c'était le dernier,** s'exclama-t-il en riant. **Maintenant c'est ton tour de me révéler les tiens.**

La jeune Black émit un sourire énigmatique avant de reporter son attention sur la carte qu' »elle tenait entre ses mains.

- **Séréna ? **

- **Oui ? **

- **Je voudrais te demander un service pour demain.**

Il lui expliqua alors le plan pour permettre à Victor et Hermione de pouvoir se parler puis ils montèrent se coucher la nuit était déjà bien avancée.


	23. Noël à Sainte Mangouste

**Gh()st** : Voilà le chapitre du bal, entre autre, et un peu d'action. Pour le couple Harry / Séréna c'est vraiment pas gagn ! Peut-être dans la fic du 7° tome qui suivra cette fic : ) Allez voilà la suite, j'espère que cela te plaira.

Ps : je trouve aussi.

****

**Dreamoon **: Vi j'ai la chance de squatter lal igne net d emon frère pour pouvoir mettre en ligne mes chapitres mais tout devrai rentrer dans l'ordre quand je rentrerai de vacances ( mon modem d'adsl est enfin envoyé youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ) Tuer rogue, c'est une idée mais il a tellement de potentiel que cela serait un gâchis et pis je l'aime bien le petit Sevie. Bon comme tu l'as vue j'ai réédité le chapitre avec les réponses aux reviews comme ça j'évite les problèmes : ) Voilà la suite en espérant que cela te plaise.

**Fluminia** : Ouais on peut pas être parfaite en tout, et pis faut bien que je te donne un peu de travail ) Euh pour les nom des chapitres je sais pas ils me viennent comme ça. Allez voilà la suite de toute manière tu l'as déjà lu !!!!!!! alors je sais qu'elle te plait : ) hé hé.

**Gratouille** : Kikou, bon retour parmi nous !! Contente que tu aies retrouvé ma fic surtout après les embûches sur twwo, j'ai écrit aux modératrices j'espère qu'elle me résoudront tout ça bientôt. Heureuse aussi de savoir que cela te plait toujours autant j'espère que tu vas apprécier de plus en plus surtout que le fond commence a vraiment se mettre en place, c'est pas évident de semer les indices sans trop en dévoiler. Pour les maraudeuses, ouais je l'avais pas vu ainsi mais c'est vrai qu'elles sont une digne relève !!! Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'action, qui commençait à manquer, et puis sans ce bon vieux Voldemort on s'ennuierait ferme. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et le suivant parce qu'ils tracent une partie du fond de l'histoire même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air. Allez bonne lecture.

H

Noël à Sainte Mangouste

La journée du lendemain passa rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent à une heure du bal s'en même s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient tous habillés de la traditionnelle robe de bal qui leur était demandé en début d'année, à une demi-heure du début du bal ils descendirent à la grande salle où ils trouvèrent les portes closent. Ils durent patienter pendant près de trois quart d'heure avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur une grande salle complètement métamorphosé par la décoration. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, les professeurs s'étaient surpassés. La soirée se passa sans incidents majeurs, lorsque le premier des douze coups sonna Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

- **Il est l'heure pour chacun d'offrir son cadeau à son cavalier, joyeux Noël à tous. **

Harry et Ron tendirent simultanément leur cadeau à Séréna et Hermione, ils avaient passé la plus grande partie de la soirée tous les quatre ensemble, assis à la même table.

Hermione déballa la première son cadeau, d'après la forme elle s'était attendu à un livre aussi qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un miroir délicatement enchâssé dans un lierre d'argent.

- **Ron c'est magnifique, mais tu as du payer ça une fortune, c'est trop je ne peux pas accepter. **

- **Ne t'en fais donc pas il était dans mes moyens. **

- **Merci, il est vraiment très beau.** Elle se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son ami qui rosit de plaisir.

Séréna ouvrit à son tour son cadeau et dévoila un magnifique pendentif composé d'une chaîne en argent avec de petits maillons au bout de laquelle pendait une larme de nacre. Emue elle n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot de peur que sa voix la trahisse.

- **J'ai pensé que ton Gryffon d'or devait te manquer alors j'espère que celui-ci pourra le remplacer.** Devant le peu de réaction de son amie il ajouta plus bas : **tu ne l'aimes pas ?**

- **Oh Harry il est splendide,** répondit-elle en se jetant au cou du jeune homme. **Merci !** Et à son tour elle déposa un baiser fougueux sur la joue de son cavalier.

Hermione tendit à Ron son cadeau, l'emballage était si parfait que le jeune homme rechignait à l'ouvrir.

- **Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?** S'impatienta Hermione après que Ron eu observé son paquet dans tous les sens.

- **Si, si,** répondit-il en se décidant enfin à déchirer le joli papier cuivr

Après l'avoir regarder pendant une minute entière, il se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il avait peur de se montrer impoli mais tant pis la curiosité était plus forte.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

La préfète Gryffondor éclata de rire devant le visage désemparé de son ami puis se ravisa et consenti à expliquer ce qu'était l'objet.

- **C'est un objet de décoration moldu que j'ai ensorcelé. C'est un chalet dans la montagne et quand tu le retournes on croirait qu'il neige sur la petite maison. Il suffit d'inscrire sous le socle le nom d'une personne et vous saurez si elle est en sécurité ou en danger,** continua-telle en s'adressant aux deux garçons cette fois, **et comme ça vous n'aurez plus de soucis à vous faire pour vos amis, lorsque les flocons sont blancs la personne est en parfaite sécurité et plus ils noircissent et plus la personne est en danger et lorsqu'ils sont rouge la personne est morte,** acheva-t-elle d'une toute petit voix.

- **Merci Hermione il est vraiment très beau. **

Il embrassa timidement sa cavalière, il retourna le petit objet et fit apparaître une plume, il inscrivit ensuite le nom d'Hermione sur le socle et le secoua. Les flocons gardèrent leur blanc étincelant avec un sourire satisfait il reposa son cadeau sur la table et reporta son attention sur Harry qui recevait le sien. Il découvrit un joli coffret de bois avec une plume de paon et un encrier plein et plusieurs parchemins de bonnes qualités.

- **Merci Séréna c'est très joli, merci beaucoup. **

La musique avait reprit depuis quelques minutes maintenant, Harry et Ron invitèrent leur cavalière à danser, la soirée touchait à sa fin lorsque Harry se pencha à l'oreille de Séréna et lui murmura quelque chose. Puis il se leva et invita Hermione à danser il se retrouva au milieu de la piste, il aperçut Victor Krum le rejoindre quelques instants après avec Séréna à son bras. Il tournoya avec sa cavalière en se rapprochant imperceptiblement du centre de la piste où dansaient le jeune bulgare et sa cavalière du moment. Après quelques tours de valse il se tourna vers Krum :

- **Me permet-tu de reprendre ma cavalière pour cette dernière danse, Victor ? **

- **Harry! **Protesta Hermione.

- **Si tu ne veux pas parler avec lui écoute le au moins. **

- **Harry, je… **

- **S'il te plait, Hermione.** La coupa-t-il.

- **Très bien,** soupira la jeune fille résignée.

- **Merrrci Harrry.** Ajouta Krum.

Le lendemain beaucoup d'élèves quittaient le château pour regagner leur famille pour les fêtes, ils s'activaient dans la salle commune. Devant toute cette effervescence Harry alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée avec un livre à la main, attendant que toute la tension de la pièce retombe. Il fut rejoint plus tard par Séréna, un livre à la main également, elle s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- **Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?** Demanda Harry à Séréna.

- **Non, Rémus m'a dit qu'il préférait que je passe Noël ici, la maison risque d'être très occupé pendant les vacances. **

Ils étaient confortablement calés dans les coussins moelleux et ils regardaient leurs camarades aller et venir descendant leurs bagages pour partir.

- **Nous allons avoir le château presque pour nous tout seul. **

- **Ah Oui ? Qui est-ce qui reste ? **

- **Ginny et Ron, toi, moi, Krum et Malefoy après je ne sais pas. Les Weasley et Rémus nous rejoindront ici le soir du 24. **

- **A part la fouine, on sera entre nous. **

- **J'aimerai que tu évites de donner des sobriquets ridicules à Malefoy en ma présence,** dit Séréna en fronçant les sourcils.

Surpris Harry répliqua :

- **Pourquoi ? Je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça, lui m'appelle le balafré, il m'insulte je l'insulte c'est notre façon de communiquer l'un envers l'autre. Cela te gène ? **

- **Oui, il a beau être ce qu'il est, il est l'un des seuls membres de ma famille encore vivante, c'est mon cousin tout de même. **

- **Tu veux dire que tu es contente qu'il soit de ta famille ? **Questionna Harry, un ton plus haut.

- **Que je sois contente ou non n'est pas la question il est de ma famille que je le veuille ou non. **Enchaîna Séréna sur le même ton.

- **Et alors, Bellatrix Lestrange est aussi de ta famille et elle ne s'est pas gênée pour tuer ton père tu vas la considérer comme ta famille elle-aussi ? **Hurla Harry hors de lui.

- **Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas pareil.** L'imita Séréna.

Ils s'étaient levés de leur siège et criaient dans toute la pièce, les élèves s'étaient figés écoutant la dispute des deux jeunes gens, Ron et Ginny était sorti de leur dortoir pour voir ce qu'étaient ces cris.

- **Et en quoi c'est différent ? **

- **Mais quel mal y a t-il à vouloir connaître sa famille ? Tu n'as jamais cherché à retrouver des membres de la tienne ? **

- **Ce n'est pas pareil. **

- **Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Parce que tu n'as plus de famille alors tout le monde devrait ignorer la sienne ? **

- **Oui !! Surtout quand cette famille s'appelle Malefoy ou Lestrange. **

- **Par Merlin, Harry le nom ne fait pas la personne, toi mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir. Mon père serait devenu mangemort sinon et c'est lui qui aurait vraiment trahi tes parents et non Pettigrow.**

- **Tu crois qu'on devrait intervenir ?** Demanda Ginny à son frère.

- **Tu veux prendre le risque de te mettre entre les deux maintenant ? **

- **Pas vraiment non. **

- **On attend que ça passe et on réparera les pots cassés après. **

- **Vu comme c'est parti on va avoir du boulot. **

- **Finalement les vacances ne vont peut-être pas être si tranquille que ça. **

- **Ouais.**

Le frère et la sœur Weasley reportèrent leur attention sur la dispute qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus bas.

- **Je t'interdis de parler de Sirius comme ça ! Tu ignores tout de ce qu'il a pu subir pendant toutes ces années ! **

- **Et à qui la faute ? Tu n'es pas le seul dont Pettigrow ou Voldemort ont détruit la famille. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Harry James Potter. **

- **Tu commences à parler comme Malefoy à force de traîner avec lui.** Rétorqua-t-il avec un air dégoûté.

Séréna ne put retenir sa main qui alla se cogner contre la joue de Harry avec une rare violence, des larmes de rage dans les yeux elle fit demi-tour et quitta précipitamment la salle commune hurlant le mot de passe à la grosse dame. Tout aussi furieux, Harry se massa la joue endolorie par le coup et s'apprêta à remonter dans son dortoir lorsqu'il se rendit compte de tous les regards fixés sur lui.

- **Le spectacle est terminé, il n'y a plus rien à voir !!!** Beugla-t-il avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir bousculant par la même occasion Dean Thomas qui en sortait.

- **H !!!! Surtout ne t'excuse pas !** Lança Dean. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, il s'est disputé avec Séréna ou quoi ? **

- **Dans le mille,** répondit Ron. **Bon je vais essayer de calmer le fauve.** Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir des 6° années.

- **Bon courage il a l'air d'une humeur massacrante. **

- **De quoi vous vous plaignez c'est sur moi qu'il va passer ses nerfs ! **

- **Merci de te dévouer grand frère.**

Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui Ron eu le temps d'entendre Dean demander à Ginny une discussion en privée et c'est avec une grimace qu'il se retourna vers Harry.

Il faisait les cents pas devant son lit comme un lion en cage maugréant pour lui seul des paroles incompréhensibles le visage crispé, lorsqu'il aperçut Ron et son sourire figée il se lança dans un long monologue :

- **Non mais tu as entendue ce qu'elle m'a dit. **

- **Toute la salle a enten…**

- **Elle a osé me dire qu'elle considérait Malefoy comme un membre de sa famille. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien passer dans la tête de cette petite sotte ! Est-ce qu'elle a la moindre idée de qui il est vraiment et de quoi il est capable ? Non. Elle ne le connaît pas comme on le connaît nous, elle veut pactiser avec un futur mangemort « parce qu'il est son cousin »,** la voix de Harry s'était faite plus aiguë comme pour imiter celle de la jeune fille, **mais c'est moi son cousin, c'est moi sa famille, reprit-il d'une voix plus grave et plus forte. **

Ron esquissa un sourire, il commençait à entrevoir le fond du problème.

- **Tu es jaloux ! **

- **Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Je ne lui suffis pas comme famille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Sa famille est morte au même titre que la mienne, elle ne pourra pas la reconstituer. Et après c'est moi qu'elle traite d'égocentrique, en plus elle a insulté la mémoire de Sirius, son propre père. **

- **Mon cher Harry bienvenue dans l'univers du grand frère sur protecteur ! Elle va te haïr. **

- **Pourquoi ça ?** demanda-t-il légèrement calmé.

- **Parce que tu vas être sans arrêt sur son dos et tu vas surveiller tous les garçons qui vont lui tourner autour parce que cela t'énervera prodigieusement. Je suis un expert dans ce domaine j'ai une longue expérience avec Ginny. **

- **Et comment on s'en sort ? **

- **Mal. Elle te criera plusieurs fois par semaine de la laisser vivre, qu'elle en a marre de te voir dans son champ de vision chaque fois qu'elle ouvre les yeux et un tas d'autre chose que je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir. **

- **A ce point ?** Fit-il dépité.

- **Pire encore. Le point positif c'est qu'elle ne cessera pas de t'aimer pour autant et que parfois tu auras de vrai moment de tendresse avec elle. **

- **Par merlin qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Elle ne va plus vouloir que je l'approche à force. **

- **Tu veux un conseil ? **

- **Au point où j'en suis, tous les conseils du monde seront les bienvenus. **

- **Quand tu verras quelque chose qui te déplait à propos de Séréna, serre les points ferme ta grande gueule et va chercher ton balai ! Je te garanti qu'après avoir volé tu seras plus calme pour reparler de ce qui t'a déplu avec elle ! **

- **C'est ce que tu fais toi ? **

- **Comment crois-tu que je suis devenu si bon au Quidditch ces deux dernières années ? **

- **Cela va être un enfer. **

- **Au pire parles en avec Hermione avant de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi, elle a beau avoir ce petit air supérieur de miss je sais tout elle est souvent de bon conseil. **

- **En parlant d'Hermione elle t'a mis au courant pour le programme des vacances ? **

- **Pour la bibliothèque ? Mouais,** maugréa le jeune Weasley, **pendant que Madame s'éclatera en plein air nous on va être cloîtré à la bibliothèque avec de vieux grimoires recouverts de poussière. Au fait elle est déjà partie ? **

- **Oui elle a demandé une dérogation à Dumbledore pour partir plutôt à cause de l'avion, elle a pris la poudre de cheminette. **

- **L'a quoi ? **

- **L'avion. C'est une sorte de gigantesque oiseau en métal qui permet de voler dans les airs pour traverser les continents **

- **Mais ils sont malades ces moldus !! Cela ne va jamais pouvoir voler c'est bien trop lourd !!! **

- **Non il y a des moteurs qui le propulsent ne t'en fait pas, ça vole très bien. **

- **Vraiment bizarre ces moldus. Et elle s'est réconciliée avec Krum ? **

- **Je l'ignore, quand je suis parti du bal ils étaient encore en pleine discussion. Espérons le, et puis on sera vite fixé lorsqu'on verra Victor.**

La journée avait été épuisante pour Hermione Granger depuis le matin elle s'était dépensée sans compter ne faisant qu'une brève pose le midi pour manger en compagnie de ses parents. C'est fatiguée mais heureuse qu'elle remontait à sa chambre d'hôtel pour se changer pour le repas du soir. Ces parents était rentrés un peu plus tôt elle avait voulu profiter jusqu'au bout de l'ouverture des piste de ski. Tous ses membres étaient douloureux et elle avait peine à monter les marches du grand escalier heureusement sa chambre se situait au premier étage elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire. C'est au prix d'un grand effort qu'elle parcourut les dernier mètres du couloir menant à sa chambre un bruit insolite attira son attention au bout du couloir se tenaient plusieurs hommes encapuchonnées et emmitouflés dans de grande robes de sorcier noires. Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte et se rua à l'intérieur, elle chercha des yeux ses parents tout en se dirigeant vers sa valise où elle avait rangé sa baguette.

- **Papa, maman,** cria-t-elle affolée.

- **On est là ma chérie,** répondit sa mère en sortant de la salle de bain.

- **Il faut partir tout de suite ils sont l !! **

- **Mais qui ma chérie ? **

- **Les mangemorts, j'ignore comment ils nous ont trouvés mais ils arrivent ils sont au bout du couloir. **

- **Allons ma chérie ne t'affole pas comme ça. **

- **Mais vous ne comprenez pas, ils sont là ils vont nous tuer. **

Elle trouva finalement sa baguette dans la valise qu'elle fouillait fébrilement, elle la pointa aussitôt sur la porte en criant :

- **FERMETARE ! **

Au même instant la poignée de la porte tournait dans le vide.

- **Il faut sortir par la fenêtre, papa maman, dépêchez-vous !! **Elle saisit le poignet de sa mère et elle la tira vers la fenêtre.

- **Mais enfin ma chérie explique nous ce qui se passe.** Exigea sa mère tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qu'Hermione avait ouverte.

- **On a pas le temps… **

- **CRAC !!!!!!** La porte venait d'exploser et des hommes encagoulés pénétraient déjà dans la chambre.

- **EXPELLIARMUS !!! **

Le sortilège repoussa le mangemort qui entrait dans la chambre mais elle ne réussit pas à prendre sa baguette, elle se tourna alors vers ses parents en criant : **sautez !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Les parents d'Hermione se jetèrent dans le vide, la jeune fille les suivit de peu. La neige avait amorti leur chute ils se relevèrent rapidement avant de se mettre à courir et de se réfugier dans l'abri précaire qu'offrait la cagibi où l'on entreposait le bois. Les mangemorts transplanèrent juste au dessous de la fenêtre et scrutèrent les environs, une voix s'éleva parmi eux :

- **Trouvez la sang de bourbe et sa famille ils n'ont pas pu aller loin, trouvez les et tuez les ! **

- **Malefoy, je le croyais à Azkaban. Il faut partir d'ici ils vont finir par nous trouver. Vous voyez la forêt en face ? C'est là que nous allons nous réfugier. **

- **Ta mère ne pourra pas courir elle s'est foulé la cheville en tombant. **

- **Alors il va falloir la porter.** Elle regarda ses parents pendant une brève seconde avant d'ajouter, **je suis désolé de vous avoir entraîné là dedans.**

- **Tu n'y est pour rien ma chérie, c'est nous qui sommes désolé de ne pouvoir t'aider, **lui répondit son père.

Elle s'approcha de ses parents et se blottit dans leur étreinte savourant cet instant fugace de bonheur, elle recula à regret et dit :

- **Il faut y aller. **

En silence ils contournèrent la pile de bois et cherchèrent une issue par l 'arrière de la petite cabane malheureusement aucune porte ne semblait s'y trouvé. Mais en regardant plus attentivement Hermione décela une planche de bois qui n'était pas bien fixée elle tira dessus et finalement la planche céda révélant une petite ouverture, elle fit de même avec la planche du dessous. Elle réussit à dégager une ouverture assez grande pour se faufiler dehors, sa mère passa la première suivi par son père et Hermione en dernier elle remit la planche tant bien que mal pour essayer de masquer leur fuite, ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous trois dehors à 100 mètres de la forêt.

En cette soirée du 23 décembre, Harry et Ron disputait une partie d'échec version sorcier sur le lit de Harry et Ginny et Séréna lisait un magasine allongées sur le lit de Ron.

- **Echec. **

- **Arghhh, tu es vraiment trop fort Ron, je ne pourrai jamais gagner une partie contre toi. **

- **Si tu bouges ton cavalier et que tu le met en E8 ça devrait te laisser quelques tours pour tenter de te rétablir. **

- **D'accord,** Harry déplaça la dite pièce et porta la main à sa cicatrice se la massant légèrement.

- **Tout va bien ?** S'enquit Ron.

- **Oui, oui t'en fais pas, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.** Il inspira et expira profondément avant de vider son esprit et de le fermer comme il l'avait appris durant ses cours d'occlumencie.

- **Tu es sûr ? **

- **Oui, cela fait des mois qu'elle me lance continuellement ce n'est rien. **

- **Très bien. Tour en B 2. Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore. **

- **Je ne vais pas le déranger pour ça ou sinon j'aurai passé les trois derniers mois dans son bureau. **

- **Mais quand même, tu devrais lui en toucher deux mots il pourrait demander à Mme Pomfresh une potion pour te soulager. **

- **Elles sont inefficaces. **

- **Quoi ?** S'étrangla le jeune Weasley.

- **Je suis déjà aller en demander à Mme Pomfresh et ses potions ne me font plus rien. **

- **Et tu comptais nous en parler quand ? Echec. **

- **Cela ne me paraissait pas important, avec le retour de Voldemort cela me semblait normal. **

- **Raison de plus pour en parler à Dumbledore alors. Echec. **

- **Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai des cours d'occlumencie et de légilimencie ? C'est justement pour ce genre de chose. Sssss **

- **Ca ne passe pas ? Echec. **

- **Non la douleur a un peu augmenté pourtant j'ai vidé mon esprit et monté mes barrières. **

- **Réessaie. Echec.**

Harry inspira et expira une nouvelle fois et recommença le processus pour fermer son esprit. La douleur diminua pour revenir à son niveau normal.

- **C'est bon ça passe. **

- **Echec. **

- **C'est pas vrai je vais jamais y arriver ! Tu es vraiment trop fort pour moi, même Hermione ne pourrait pas te battre. **

- **Et pour cause elle n'a jamais réussi !** répondit Ron avec un sourire de triomphe.

- **Attend je vais t'aider,** proposa Ginny, **seul un Weasley peut battre un Weasley.** Elle se leva. Elle allait s'asseoir sur le lit quand son attention fut attirée par un globe s'assombrissant. **Ron regarde, ta boule se met à noircir.**

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent d'un seul homme pour regarder l'objet.

- **Oh mer… **

- **C'est pas vrai ! Ron regarde le nom qui est inscrit sous le socle.** Dit précipitamment Harry.

Le jeune Weasley se saisit fébrilement de la boule et la retourna.

- **Hermione,** dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- **Quoi ? Fais voir ! **

Ron tendit l'objet à son meilleur ami.

- **Ron va prévenir Dumbledore, Ginny va voir McGonagall, quel idiot ! Hermione est attaquée en ce moment même et moi j'ai fermé mon esprit alors que ma cicatrice cherchait à me prévenir, elle n'a aucune chance si Voldemort est là-bas. **

- **Et toi que vas-tu faire ?** demanda Ron.

- **La seule chose qui puisse peut-être la sauver. Si Voldemort peut pénétrer mon esprit je dois pouvoir pénétrer le sien. **

- **Tu es malade ou quoi !!** Cria le jeune Weasley.

- **Il a raison Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça,** ajouta Séréna.

- **Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux sauver ma meilleure amie. **

- **Hermione ne te pardonnera jamais s'il t'arrive quoique ce soit à cause d'elle.** Continua la jeune Black.

- **Pendant qu'on discute on perd du temps et chaque seconde compte pour Hermione, alors pas de discussion c'est comme ça. **

- **J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais,** dit Ron.

- **Je reste avec lui, allez-y.** Assura Séréna.

Les deux Weasley déguerpirent ventre à terre du dortoir, Ron emportant le cadeau d'Hermione en guise de preuve.

- **Tu n'es plus fâchée ?** Demanda Harry.

- **Ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment. Tu es sûr de toi ? **

- **Je n'ai pas le choix, tu as vu la couleur du globe ? Allez. **

Harry baissa une à une ses défenses mentales, libérant son esprit et essaya d'établir un lien avec le mage noir, il se concentra sur sa cicatrice et laissa les images l'envahir.

- **Hermione**. Marmonna Harry tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. **Elle est blessée mais elle est vivante. Ron dépêche-toi elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps. **

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de là Hermione se débattait avec deux mangemorts qui lui maintenait fermement les poignets tandis que leur maître approchait.

Après être sortit de la cabane de bois, elle avait lancé sur elle et sur ses parents un sort de discrétion mais il n'avait pas suffit. Ils avaient couru aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu mais un mangemort avait perçut leur manœuvre et ils avaient aussitôt transplané devant eux à 10 mètres de l'entrée de la forêt. Elle avait essayé de se défendre comme elle avait pu, lancé plusieurs **STUPEFIX** et **EXPELLIARMUS** pour protéger ses parents mais toute seule contre quatre elle n'avait rien pu faire et ils avaient rapidement eu raison d'elle. Les mangemorts avaient alors lancé plusieurs **DOLORIS** à ses parents, elle n'entendait que leur cris de souffrance, ses yeux s'étaient brouillés et sous son rideau de larmes elle ne distinguait que des contours flous. Mais elle sentait l'effroi l'envahir, signe que Voldemort approchait et sa fin aussi car elle avait entendu Bellatrix Lestrange dirent que le maître voulait la tuer lui-même et qu'en attendant qu'il arrive ils pouvaient s'amuser avec elle.

Ils avaient alors déchiré ses vêtements l'exposant ainsi au froid mordant de l'hiver en haute montagne. Elle avait subi deux autres **DOLORIS**, au même titre que ses parents, n'ayant pas de magie en eux ces derniers résistaient beaucoup moins aux sorts des assaillants. Sa mère était déjà tombée dans l'inconscience et son père ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre. Malefoy faisait courir une dague en argent sur sa peau nue, il sectionna l'élastique de son soutien gorge qui tomba instantanément à ses pieds. Hermione se sentait mal, elle qui d'habitude était si pudique, avait maintenant sa poitrine à l'air, en un sens elle était heureuse que sa mère soit évanouie au moins elle ne verrait pas ce qu'on ferait à sa petite fille chérie.

- **Ces moldus ne m'amusent plus, ils ne crient même plus sous les DOLORIS et ils n'en ont reçut que 4. **

- **Alors tuons-les, le maître arrive je le sens.** Dit Lucius Malefoy.

- **NON !!!! Pitié, ne tuez pas mes parents ils ne vous ont rien fait, ne les tuez pas. **

- **Et que serais-tu prête à offrir pour sauver tes parents sang de bourbe ? **

- **Tuez moi à leur place mais ne leur faite plus de mal, je vous en supplie. **

- **Que voilà de belles paroles dignes d'une Gryffondor,** railla le père Malefoy tout en laissant courir ses mains sur la peau de la joue fille.

- **Ne me touchez pas ! **

- **Tu en as des exigences pour une captive,** continua-t-il en accentuant ses caresses.

- **Enlevez vos sales pattes de là.** Elle lui cracha au visage alors qu'il se trouvait face à elle.

Il s'essuya la joue d'une main désinvolte et la contourna, il lui empoigna les cheveux la forçant à pencher la tête en arrière afin de mettre l'oreille de la jeune fille à la portée de sa bouche et il lui susurra.

- **Je croyais que tu voulais offrir ta vie contre celle de tes parents ? Mais vois-tu moi ce n'est pas ta vie que je veux. Ouvre bien les yeux. **

- **AVADA KEDAVRA.** Lança Malefoy, les mots résonnant au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Le corps du père d'Hermione s'effondra sans vie.

- **Papa !!!! **

- **AVADA KEDAVRA. **

Le corps de sa mère n'eut même pas un soubresaut.

- **Maman,** sanglota la jeune fille.

- **Voilà un son que j'aime beaucoup entendre : le silence de la mort.** Siffla une voix derrière eux.

- **Maître,** les mangemorts s'agenouillèrent.

- **Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, tu peux continuer ton œuvre Lucius. **

- **Bien maître.**

Harry en était à cet instant de ses visions quand McGonqgall pénétra dans la pièce suivi par Ginny, il avait vu la mort des parents d'Hermione et ce que Lucius s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas de bonne augure. Mais le plus important était que Voldemort ne s'était pas encore aperçut de sa présence dans son esprit, il avait comme une drôle de sensation, celle d'être observé, il n'était pas seul dans cet esprit il le sentait.

McGonagall s'approcha furieuse du lit :

- **Monsieur Potter, cessez immédiatement ce que vous êtes entrain de faire. Je vous ordonne de revenir parmi nous ! **

- **Je crois qu'il ne vous entend pas professeur. **

- **Si je vous entends,** répondit Harry d'une voix lointaine, **Hermione est en danger, ils ont tué ses parents et Voldemort vient d'arriver sur place, il faut envoyer du monde pour la secourir. **

- **Dumbledore s'occupe en ce moment même de tout cela aussi je vous somme de cesser ce que vous faites. **

- **Non, je peux vous aider. **

- **Vous croyez que l'on sera aidé lorsque vous aurez perdu l'esprit ou que Voldemort en aura pris le contrôle. **

- **Cela n'arrivera pas. **

- **Et qu'en savez-vous jeune sot ! L'ordre ne s'est pas démené depuis tant de mois pour que je vous laisse faire cette bêtise. Potter sortez de l ! Ne me forcez pas à venir vous chercher. **

- **Désolé professeur. **

Harry projeta le professeur McGonagall à l'autre bout de la pièce et créa un bouclier autour de lui et de Séréna.

Le professeur de métamorphose d'abord stupéfaite ne prononça pas un mot puis reprenant ses esprit elle s'adressa à Ginny.

- **Allez chercher tous les professeurs que vous pourrez trouver. **

- **Mais et pour Harry ? **

- **Ce n'est pas monsieur Potter.**

Ron courrait à perdre haleine vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, la main crispé sur le globe qui continuait à noircir. Il dérapa sur un tapis revint sur ses pas et s'engagea dans le couloir sur sa droite, il arriva devant les gargouilles de bronze.

- **C'est pas vrai on ne connaît jamais le mot de passe lorsqu'on en a besoin ! **

- **Chocogrenouille ! Dragée surprise ! Crème canari ! **

La gargouille pivota et Ron se hissa sur la première marche puis se laissa guider jusqu'à l'étage en marmonnant :

- **Je ne savais pas Dumbledore fan des sucreries des jumeaux. **

Il pénétra en trombe dans le bureau du directeur et se mit à gesticuler tout en parlant vite :

- **Hermione est en danger professeur, elle m'a offert ce cadeau pour le bal de noël permettant de savoir lorsqu'une personne cours un danger en inscrivant son nom sous le socle et cet après midi il s'est mis à noircir et c'est le nom d'Hermione qui figure dessous vous devez lui porte secours il y a des mangemort et Harry dit que Vol…**Il inspira un grand coup, **que Voldemort aussi est sur place, professeur je vous en prie il faut sauver Hermione, vous… **

- **Du calme, du calme monsieur Weasley. **

A ce moment là un hiboux vint frapper à sa fenêtre, il déplia la lettre et donna l'impression de pâlir légèrement.

- **Bien que je ne mette pas votre parole en doute monsieur Weasley on vient de m'apporter la preuve de ce que vous dites, très bien retournez dans votre dortoir je vais faire le nécessaire. **

- **Faites vite professeur je vous en prie. **

- **Nous ferons tout notre possible pour la ramener vivante monsieur Weasley, maintenant excusez moi j'ai des directives à passer.**

Harry reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux de Voldemort. Pour la troisième fois Malefoy déchira la peau d'Hermione avec sa dague, il était en train de graver un mot directement dans la chair de sa victime. Hermione sentait son ventre s'embraser sous la douleur elle ne pouvait pas retenir les hurlement qui lui montait dans la gorge et visiblement ce son ravissait ses bourreaux. Elle commençait à perdre beaucoup de sang, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme dans un sursaut de courage elle cracha :

- **Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas de suite qu'on en finisse. **

- **Que de témérité,** persifla le mage noir, **il est vrai que vous autres Gryffondors vous n'en manquez pas. Mais je vais consentir à répondre à ta question sang de bourbe. D'abord je ne vais pas privée Lucius d'un peu d'amusement, les journée à Azkaban sont mornes et ennuyeuses et puis si je te tuais de suite cela n'aurait qu'un faible impact sur ce vieux fou, tandis que te tuer devant lui juste avant de disparaître sera jouissif. C'est une guerre des nerfs qui s'est installé depuis quelques mois, il devra faire face à son impuissance à sauver ses élèves et alors il sera à ma merci. De même que ton ami Potter, ta mort lui portera un coup cruel et quand je me serai débarrasser de Dumbledore plus rien ne s'opposera entre moi et Potter je pourrai alors le tuer tranquillement et facilement. Mais maintenant que je t'ai révélé ce plan il va falloir le payer ! DOLORIS.**

La puissance du sort n'avait rien à voir avec celui des mangemorts, il était bien plus puissant cela était indéniable, une plainte d'agonie s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle allait mourir elle en était sûre.

Harry rassembla ses forces et se retira momentanément de l'esprit de Voldemort, Dumbledore devait être au courant maintenant il devait l'informer des plans du mage noir. Il avait réussi à pénétrer l'esprit de Voldemort il devrait être capable de pénétrer celui de son directeur. Il tenta d'établir un contact mais cela était bien plus difficile qu'avec son ennemi de toujours, il se concentra un peu plus et réussi à créer une brèche dans les barrières de Dumbledore aussitôt il essaya de s'y engouffrer mais il fut vite stoppé. Se rendant compte de qui tentait de forcer son esprit Dumbledore baissa quelques défenses et Harry put établir un contact avec lui.

- **Harry ?** S'étonna le directeur.

- **Professeur, c'est un piège, Voldemort attend que vous transplaniez sur le lieu pour tuer Hermione. **

- **Comment es-tu au courant. **

- **J'ai réussi à établir un lien avec Voldemort et j'ai pu pénétrer son esprit… **

- **Tu as quoi ? **

- **J'ai réussi à établir un lien avec lui comme je l'ai fait avec vous sans qu'il s'aperçoive de ma présence et il a expliqué à Hermione ce qu'il comptait faire. Dès qu'il vous verra il la tuera. **

- **Alors il va falloir faire diversion, tu en a assez fait Harry, retire-toi et repose-toi je te tiendrai informé du déroulement des évènements. **

- **Sûrement pas, je ferai la diversion. **

- **Harry soit raisonnable nous ne pouvons pas risquer de te perdre, tu es trop important. **

- **Je me fiche d'être la survie du peuple sorcier tout ce que je veux c'est sauver Hermione alors je ferai la diversion tenez vous prêt et dans 5 minutes montre en main transplanez à chamonix !**

Et il se retira de l'esprit de Dumbledore avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps d'emmètre la moindre contestation. Il retenta alors de s'insinuer dans l'esprit de son pire ennemi, il avait dit 5 minutes à son directeur c'est le temps qu'il mettait généralement pour établir le contact il allait devoir faire plus vite. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et de nouveau cette sensation de ne plus être seul dans l'esprit d'autrui le submergea, il devait y arriver, il le fallait. Trois minutes s'étaient déjà écoulés lorsqu'il réussit, il se demandait comment un être aussi fort avait pu laisser quelqu'un pénétrer si facilement son esprit cela n'était pas habituel, Voldemort était beaucoup plus vigilant en temps normal.

Quatre minutes s'étaient écoulés il rassembla ses forces, il devait faire diversion mais comment, il fallait qu'il prenne le contrôle de l'esprit de Voldemort. Est-il devenu fou ? Prendre le contrôle sur l'esprit de Voldemort il avait tout juste réussit à établir un contact et à rester dissimuler alors de la à le contrôler, pourtant il n'avait plus le temps de tergiverser il devait réussir. Il rassembla ses dernières forces et se concentra dirigeant toute la puissance de son esprit sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Lucius Malefoy continuait son office méticuleusement arrachant à chaque coup un cri à Hermione, elle suppliait l'inconscience de venir la prendre mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas exaucé sa prière.

- **Je commence à m'impatienter, je pensais qu'il serait plus prompt à réagir ou alors on ne te porte pas autant d'importance que ce que je pensais. Tu ne m'ais plus d'aucune utilité, Lucius tue la. **

Hermione baissa la tête et laissa couler ses larmes elle dit tout bas.

- **Ron je suis désolé, Harry tu avais raison pardon. Adieu les amis.** Elle redressa la tête pour faire face à la mort, il n'était pas dit qu'elle ne l'affronterait pas en face.

- **Hermione tiens bon ! On arrive.** Voldemort venait de parler avec un étrange accent dans la voix mais le plus surprenant était qu'il avait pris les intonations de la voix de Harry.

- **Harry ?** S'exclama Hermione reprenant espoir.

- **On vient te sauver ! **

Et à ce moment là plusieurs personnes transplanèrent tout près d'elle, elle reconnu l'une d'entre elle comme étant Dumbledore qui lança un **PROTECTIO** sur elle.

Voldemort repris très vite le contrôle de son esprit mais il était trop tard Dumbledore venait de créer un bouclier autour de la sang de bourbe et il lui faisait face à présent.

- **Potter tu me paieras ça !!!!** Hurla-t-il avant de transplaner.

Dans la forêt les combats faisaient rage, membre de l'ordre du phénix contre mangemorts mais les membres plus nombreux prenait l'avantage aussi quand ils virent leur maître disparaître les mangemorts l'imitèrent aussitôt. Il ne resta bientôt plus dans la forêt que les sorciers, Hermione et les cadavres de ses parents. Dumbledore détacha les liens de la jeune fille qui aussitôt lui tomba dans les bras n'ayant plus de force pour que ses jambes la soutiennent. Il l'a confia à Tonks mais Hermione voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de l'auror pour se rapprocher de ses parents. Elle tomba à côté d'eux en sanglotant, elle ne sentait plus les douleurs à vrai dire elle ne sentait plus rien dans son corps sauf la tristesse qui emplissait son cœur, elle venait de perdre son père et sa mère à présent elle aussi était orpheline.

Elle se sentit soulevée et emmenée n'ayant plus la force de lutter elle se laissa guider.

- **Nous allons vous conduire à Ste Mangouste, Miss Granger restez calme vous avez de sérieuse blessures,** dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce et apaisante.

- **Mes parents, **tenta-t-elle d'articuler.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas je ferai le nécessaire. **

- **Professeur. **

- **Oui Miss Granger ? **

- **Tout à l'heure, quelques secondes avant que vous arriviez j'ai cru entendre Harry parler par la bouche de Voldemort. C'est totalement stupide mais j'espérais tellement un secours que… **

- **Ce n'est pas si stupide que ça Miss Granger. Reposez-vous on s'occupe de vous. **

- **Professeur. **

- **Oui ? **

- **Merci. **

- **Remercier plutôt vos amis ou vous même, vous vous êtes sauvé la vie avec votre cadeau de Noël. **

- **La boule a marché.** Constata-t-elle.

- **Je dirai même qu'elle a très bien marché, vous êtes et vous serez une grande sorcière Miss Granger. **

- **Il faut y aller professeur elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. **

- **Très bien, je retourne à Poudlard prévenez-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau. **


	24. L'esprit Gryffondor

**Nfertiti **: Meuhh faut pas te taper comme ça le plus important c'est que lu l'ait lu mais surtout que tu aies reviewer !!!!!!! Pour Harry/Séréna c'est vraiment pas gagné, mais chuttttt tule saura par la suite : ) Allez voilà la suite j'espère que t'as pas trop attendu, bonne lecture.

**Korehard** : Ah ah normalement je met le nouveau chapitre en même temps sur les deux sites sauf quand l'un des deux est indisponible ce qui était la cas pour TWWO, mais bref le principal est que maintenant tout marche bien alors voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bonne lecture.

**Mag** : Ah ah deux pour le prix d'un c'était les soldes !!!! : ) Allez j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire, bonne lecture.

**Shetane** : Non, ils s'emmerdent pas, en même temps c'est des méchants faut bien des raisons pour les détester après ça je crois que tu ne les aimeras pas : ) Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise, bonne lecture.

**Zabou** : OyooOOo o0 ma fic violente ? A bien y regarder tu as peut-être raison je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle la, en même temps la guerre a commenc ! Je suis contente de voir que tu l'apprécies ca me chaud au cœur de voir que ma fic amène toujours plus de nouvelles personnes, au fait bienvenue dans les reviewers de la dernière prophétie. Juste une question : qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à la lire ? Le résum ? le nombre de reviews par chapitre ou qq'un qui t'en a parl ? juste par curiosit :)

**Gh()st **: Elllllllleee est des nooooooooootre elle amis la centième review comme les autressssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Ouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh t'es ma 100 review (oui je radote) Bizarre, bizarre tu as dit bizarre ? Bizarre mais cela trouvera son explication par la suite, d'ailleurs elle ne devrait pas tarder. Alors ta grande question est avec qui je vais caser Harry ? Hum hum et ben il va sortir avec… Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais le dire ? : ) va falloir attendre, allez voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va te plaire, bonne lecture.

Bon voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire surtout le passage à sainte Mangouste. Après l'action un peu d'émotion et de psychologie, beaucoup de choses se mettent en place notamment la trame principale le problème c'est que cela va être le flou artistique pendant quelques chapitres mais rassurez-vous (ou peut être pas) je pense que l'on est à une dizaine de chapitres de la fin de cette fic et forcement tout s'expliquera dans la 2° fic racontant la 7° année de notre sorcier national. Et oui vous allez en être quitte pour me supporter pendant une longue histoire, encore !!! Je pense que le titre devrait être : Harry Potter et les descendants des fondateurs. Ce qui laisse présager de son contenu : ) mais je ne le trouve pas top si vous avez des idées elles seront les bienvenues. Voili on a atteint les 100 reviews et j'en suis super contente, mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire mieux !!!!!. Alors un grand merci à tous pour vos encouragements et les petits mots sympathiques que vous m'avez laissés jusqu'ici, je les adore, continuez j'en veux toujours plus : ) Encore, encore et encore des reviews. Dreamoon, flum, merci de votre inconditionnel soutien, il me va droit au cœur, je vous adore les filles. C'était les remerciement dela centième cela fait unpeu star télé non ? Petite annonce : la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre because je pars en vacance dans les Voges sans mon pc et sans les chats (de vrais vacances quoi ! Juste en amoureux). Bon allez je vous laisse à votre nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

H

L'esprit Gryffondor

Après cet effort Harry se sentit dériver, il avait quitté l'esprit de Voldemort rapidement après son intervention ne voulant pas courir de risques inutiles, il avait vu Dumbledore lancer un bouclier sur Hermione, à ce moment là il savait qu'elle serait sauvée. Mais cet effort et le maintien du bouclier sur lui et Séréna avait eu raison de ses forces et il avait réussit à regagner son corps mais il n'arrivait pas à en reprendre le contrôle, il avait l'impression qu'il était déjà occupé par quelqu'un.

Les professeurs Rogue et Flitwick pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le dortoir des sixièmes années et rejoignirent McGonagall.

- **Que se passe-t-il Minerva ?** Demanda le professeur de potion.

- **Quelqu'un a pris le contrôle du corps de Monsieur Potter. **

- **Pourtant Minerva il s'agit bien de monsieur Potter. Son aura est la même bien que décuplé mais elle reste celle de Monsieur Potter j'en suis formel.** Informa le professeur d'enchantements.

- **Comment est-ce possible Filius ? Je peux vous certifier que cette puissance n'est pas celle de Harry. **

- **Si Minerva, mais c'est la puissance qu'il atteindra d'ici quelques années. **

- **Comment est-ce possible ?** Répéta le professeur de métamorphose.

Rogue observait Harry d'un œil circonspect, quelque chose semblait différent, il se tenait droit le menton fier et le regard, son regard… Il ressemblait à celui de Dumbledore. Sage et espiègle à la fois. Il dégageait une aura absolument impressionnante bien plus grande que ce que lui-même pourrait jamais atteindre, il n'était même pas sûr que Dumbledore pourrait l'égaler et pourtant il était très puissant.

- **Il faut prévenir Dumbledore. Weasley retournez au bureau du directeur et attendez-le puis dites lui de venir ici. **

La voix de Harry s'éleva alors, plus grave et plus posé en un mot plus adulte :

- **Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Professeur Rogue. **

- **Vous avez pris le contrôle d'un de nos élèves et vous vous dites notre ami ? Libérez Harry. **

- **Je ne le peux pas. **

Harry se leva et vint se placer devant les professeurs protégeant toujours Séréna dans son bouclier, cette dernière tremblait légèrement.

- **Rendez nous Harry, s'il vous plait. **

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et posa sur elle un regard doux, les professeurs furent surpris devant cette attitude, cet esprit n'avait rien d'agressif pourtant il ne voulait pas libérer Harry.

- **N'ayez pas peur Séréna, vous êtes chère à son cœur je le sens je ne pourrai pas vous faire de mal même si je le voulais. Mais je ne peux pas vous rendre Harry, pas immédiatement. **

- **C'était vous la dernière fois n'est-ce pas, à Halloween ? **

- **Oui,** un sourire tendre naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- **Que voulez-vous dire Miss Black ?** Demanda McGonagall.

- **Avant de descendre pour le bal d'halloween, Harry a ressentit une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice Voldemort essayait d'entrer en contact avec lui. Je l'ai alors entendu discuter avec quelqu'un mais qui n'était pas le mage noir,** elle se tourna vers Harry, **c'était vous. **

- **Oui, je suis la pour protéger Harry, s'il avait continué à refuser l'accès de son esprit à Voldemort, il aurait pu subir des dégâts. Avec mon aide il a réussit à supporter la venue de ce sorcier malheureusement tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévu il a réussit à amener Harry avant que je n'ai pu l'en empêcher et il a dû revivre la mort de ses parents à travers les souvenirs de Voldemort. Ma première erreur et ma seule erreur, cela ne se reproduira pas. Son regard s'était chargé d'éclairs. **

- **Potter ne nous en a jamais parlé, vous allez avoir de mes nouvelle Potter quand vous reviendrez dans votre corps !!** S'exclama la directrice de Gryffondor.

- **Mais il est là, professeur McGonagall, mais il est encore trop faible pour contrôler son corps et son esprit, après ce qu'il vient de faire je crains des représailles de la part de ce Voldemort. D'ailleurs… **

Il plissa les yeux quelques secondes, son aura augmenta encore en intensité, les professeurs discutaient tout bas, devant cette manifestation le professeur Flitwick ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

- **Potter sera vraiment un très grand sorcier. **

- **Filius ce n'est pas le moment de s'extasier nous avons un problème sur les bras et aucun de nous n'est en mesure de l'obliger à rendre le contrôle à Potter !** Coupa sèchement Rogue.

- **Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas votre ennemi professeur Rogue. **

- **Alors qui êtes-vous ?** Répliqua ce dernier.

Ron faisait une nouvelle fois le trajet menant au bureau du directeur mais d'un pas plus lent, au bout de 10 minutes il arriva sur place, il prononça le mot de passe et gravit l'escalier. Il déboucha dans le bureau vide du directeur il alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils libres faisant face à celui de Dumbedore et attendit patiemment son retour. Il n'eu pas attendre bien longtemps à peine 5 minutes s'étaient écoulées que Dumbledore surgissait dans son bureau en s'extrayant de la cheminée.

- **Monsieur Weasley, il me semblait vous avoir demandé d'aller m'attendre dans votre dortoir. **

- **Je l'ai fait mais le professeur Rogue m'a ordonné de venir vous chercher, il y a un problème avec Harry. **

- **Allons-y,** dit fermement le vieil homme toute trace de gaieté dans les yeux envolée.

- **Comment va Hermione monsieur ? **Demanda un Ron angoissé.

- **Nous avons réussi à la délivrer vivante et nous l'avons conduit à Ste Mangouste, elle a de nombreuses blessures mais elle s'en sortira. **

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Ron donna le mot de passe et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le dortoir des 6° années. Dumbledore entra le premier et d'un coup d'œil évalua la situation, les trois professeurs se tenait face à Harry baguette levée et discutaient avec le jeune homme.

- **Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda le vieil homme.

- **Professeur Dumbledore, Potter est possédé par un esprit nous n'arrivons pas à la convaincre de partir, **expliqua Rogue.

- **Professeur Dumbledore, je n'arrive pas à faire comprendre à vos collègues que je ne représente aucun danger ni pour Harry ni pour vous.** Expliqua à son tour Harry.

- **Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda d'une voix tranquille le directeur de Poudlard.

- **Il est encore trop tôt pour que je vous révèle qui je suis. **

- **Pourquoi ? **

Harry laissa son regard se poser sur chacun des professeurs alors le directeur ajouta :

- **Vous pouvez parler devant eux j'ai toute confiance. **

- **Je le sais, et vous avez parfaitement raison, je les ai sondé et votre confiance est bien placée, ces trois professeurs ne vous trahiront jamais. **

- **Comment avez-vous osé sonder nos esprits ?** S'indigna le professeur de potion.

- **Que vous fait-il le plus enrager professeur Rogue, d'avoir été sondé ou de ne pas vous être aperçut que l'on avait pénétré vos défenses mentales ? **

Rogue se renfrogna et Dumbledore se permit un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, cet esprit quel qu'il soit lui plaisait bien et son attitude lui semblait familière.

- **Alors pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas nous révéler votre identit ? **

- **Parce qu'il est trop tôt pour qu'Harry l'apprenne, même s'il ne se souviendra pas de ce qui se passe ce soir, je ne peux prendre le risque de me révéler trop tôt. L'avenir en dépend. **

- **Et quand allez-vous nous rendre Harry ?** Hasarda Dumbledore.

- **D'ici quelques minutes je pense, il reprend des forces rapidement, il sera fatigué mais en état de gérer son corps et son esprit à la fois. Je n'ai fait ça que pour le protéger après l'effort qu'il a fourni. **

- **L'avez-vous aidé à percer les défenses mentales de Voldemort ? **

- **Oui mais pas autant que vous le croyez, ce garçon est déjà puissant et il va le devenir bien plus encore. **

- **Et le contrôle de l'esprit de Voldemort c'était aussi vous ? **

- **Oui, le contrôle c'était entièrement moi, Harry n'est pas encore capable de ce genre de chose pendant que je confinais l'esprit de ce Voldemort Harry prenait sa place et il a pu faire la diversion. **

- **Vous êtes puissant. **

- **Légèrement plus que vous, en effet. **

- **Légèrement ?** Ironisa le directeur de Poudlard.

- **Je ne voulais pas vous froisser. **

- **Je retourne dans mes cachots puisque vous semblez maîtriser la situation,** grogna Rogue.

- **Merci Séverus.** Lui répondit Albus.

- **Mmmmmm.** Et le professeur de potion tournoya dans ses capes et quitta le dortoir.

- **Vous aussi Minerva et Filius vous pouvez y aller. **

- **Albus, vous êtes sûr que c'est bien prudent, je veux dire… **

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, Filius il s'agit bien de monsieur Potter ? **

- **Oui Albus, son aura a augmenté mais c'est indiscutablement la sienne. **

- **Alors vous voyez Minerva, Harry ne m'attaquera jamais, ne vous faites pas de soucis. **

- **Bien, je serai dans mes appartements si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. Bonsoir professeur. **

- **Bonsoir Albus,** dit à son tour le professeur d'enchantements.

- **Bonsoir. **

Il ne resta bientôt dans le dortoir plus que les deux Weasley, Séréna, Harry et Dumbledore.

- **Vous pouvez baisser votre bouclier je ne vous attaquerai pas. **

- **Désolé de vous avoir retenu si longtemps Séréna.** Dit Harry en posant un regard empli de tendresse sur la jeune fille.

- **Ce n'est pas grave.** Lui répondit-elle avec un franc sourire.

- **Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai connu autrefois, il y a bien longtemps. Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser et de laisser Harry reprendre sa place, dommage j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. **

- **Albus à bientôt. **

- **Au revoir mon cher. **

Petit à petit les yeux de Harry reprirent leur couleur verte habituelle de même que l'intonation de sa voix lorsqu'il dit :

- **C'est moi !** Et il s'effondra inconscient.

- **Monsieur Weasley allez jusqu'à l'infirmerie et demandez à Mme Pomfresh une potion revigorante et une potion de sommeil sans rêve. **

Ron s'exécuta et revint un quart d'heure après avec les potions, Dumbledore les administra à Harry qui était allongé dans son lit.

- **Allez vous coucher demain nous irons à Ste Mangouste pour rendre visite à Miss Granger. **

- **Professeur Dumbledore ? **

- **Oui miss Black. **

- **Non rien professeur. **

- **Bonne nuit jeunes gens. **

- **Bonne nuit professeur,** répondirent les deux Weasley et Séréna.

Après cette éprouvante soirée le sommeil les gagna rapidement et ce n'est que lorsque le professeur McGonagall vint les tirer du lit le lendemain matin qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient dormi presque 12 heures.

Harry se réveilla avec un furieux mal de crane et avec des souvenirs partiels de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Ils descendirent déjeuner rapidement bien qu'il soit près de midi et remontèrent hâtivement se préparer pour partir à l'hôpital. La voix de McGonagall se fit entendre dans la salle commune leur indiquant que le professeur Dumbledore les attendait dans le hall. Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers du château, ils avaient pris avec eux leurs cadeaux de noël, ainsi ils pourraient les déballer en même temps que Hermione.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au village de Pré au lard qui était en reconstruction, les trois balais qui avait été littéralement soufflés était presque achevé, des bâtiments émergeaient du sols se hissant vers les cieux. Cela semblait irréel comme une plante qui pousse après qu'un cyclone ait tout ravagé, seule et fragile mais bravant les dangers avec courage. Ils entrèrent dans une maison qui était l'ancienne boutique Zonko, et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée la voix du vieil homme s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce.

- **Nous allons prendre la poudre de cheminette et nous arriverons directement dans le hall de Ste Mangouste.**

Le directeur alluma rapidement un feu et lança la poudre verte dans les flammes qui prirent une teinte turquoise.

- **Allez y Miss Weasley. **

- **Hôpital Sainte Mangouste. **

- **Miss Black.** Séréna pénétra à son tour dans le feu et prononça la destination avant de disparaître.

- **Monsieur Weasley, à vous.** Ron imita sa sœur et disparut lui aussi, Harry fit un pas en avant mais la main de Dumbledore le retint.

- **Harry, je te demanderai de ne plus prendre de tel risque pour sauver quelqu'un. **

- **Mais professeur il s'agissait d'Hermione. **

- **Je vais te dire quelque chose de cruel mais de nécessaire Harry, ta vie importe plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autre et si l'on doit sacrifier une personne pour que tu restes en vie je suis près à le faire que ce soit Hermione ou moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il t'es cher. **

- **Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites,** s'horrifia Harry.

- **Oh si Harry, je le pense sincèrement, la victoire est plus importante que quiconque. **

- **Vous avez raison professeur, ce que vous dites est cruel, et je ne suis pas prêt à faire de tels sacrifices.**

Il lança sa poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, s'avança et disparu à son tour après avoir clairement énoncé sa destination. Dumbledore le suivit peu après et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall bruyant de l'hôpital, le directeur les mena dans le département des blessures magiques, ils suivirent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant la chambre de leur amie. Le vieil homme toqua doucement contre la porte et ouvrit celle-ci avant d'avoir entendu la moindre réponse. Hermione était en pleine discussion avec un auror, et elle semblait passablement énervée lorsqu'elle aperçut son directeur elle poussa un ouf de soulagement avant de lui demander.

- **Professeur auriez-vous la gentillesse de dire à ce monsieur que je ne sais rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit ce matin aux autres aurors. **

- **Je voulais juste savoir si des détails vous revenez et si… **

- **Bon sang mes parents sont morts et vous m'obligez à revivre la scène encore et encore alors que je préfèrerai l'oublier !!!** Cria la jeune fille en laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

- **Je suis désolé Miss mais… **

- **Gardez vos excuses et sortez d'ici j'en ai assez de vous voir. **

- **Mais je n'ai pas fini… **

- **Allons, Gretchones vous voyez bien que cette jeune fille n'est plus en état de répondre à vos questions, laissez la se reposer et repassez demain. **

- **Merci professeur. **

- **Très bien, à demain Miss Granger. **

- **C'est ça à demain. **

- **Et bien Hermione tu as l'air d'aller bien je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi remont !** S'exclama Ron en prenant place sur le lit à côté de la jeune fille.

Séréna et Ginny vinrent se placer de l'autre côt du lit en tirant deux chaises, tandis que Dumbledore faisait apparaître un magnifique fauteuil et s'y installait, seul Harry demeurait un peu à l'écart de toute cette agitation.

- **Alors comment tu te sens ?** Demanda Ginny.

- **Pas trop mal compte tenu des circonstances, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. **

- **Tu sais Hermione ce n'était pas la peine de te faire attaquer pour montrer que l'enchantement que tu avais placé sur la boule fonctionnait,** gronda faussement Ron ce qui amena le premier sourire à la jeune file hospitalisée.

- **Ha ha ! J'ai gagné tu as souri ! Ne mens pas on t'a vu. **

- **Tiens on t'a apporté tes cadeaux de Noël,** et Ginny lui tendit son paquet.

- **Merci Ginny,** elle déballa soigneusement le paquet cadeau et découvrit une brosse à cheveux, assortie au miroir que lui avait offert Ron. **Elle est très jolie, merci. **

Séréna tendit à son tour son paquet, et Hermione le défi délicatement, pendant tout ce temps Harry était resté au pied du lit et n'avait pas lancé un regard à la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face, pas après ce qu'il avait vu à travers Voldemort et le sentiment de culpabilité qui le submergeait.

- **C'est peu de chose mais je me suis dit qu'avec un si beau miroir et une si belle brosse il te fallait un joli coffret pour les ranger. **

- **Merci Séréna, c'est très gentil de ta part et il est vraiment joli. **

- **Celui-là est de moi,** lança Ron en tendant son paquet à Hermione.

- **C'est marrant on s'en serait pas méfier en voyant le paquet.** Lança ironiquement sa sœur.

Le cadeau avait été mal enveloppé et avec du papier disparate, il portait la signature incontestable du jeune homme. Mais Hermione le défi avec la même patience et la même douceur que ses deux cadeaux précédents.

Ron la regarda plus attentivement et il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit apparaître devant ses yeux. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la délicatesse et de la patience n'était en fait que l'absence totale d'enthousiasme et de passion, son amie s'était éteinte, il n'y avait plus la petite flamme qui dansait dans son regard. Interloqué, il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui devait avoir sans doute déjà remarqué vu le froncement de ses sourcils et son regard qui ne quittait pas la jeune fille ou presque. Car il releva la tête et croisa le sien, le directeur poussa un soupir de tristesse imperceptible mais qui ne lui échappa cependant pas, le vieil homme n'était pas dupe dès le début il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron reporta alors son attention sur Harry qui se tenait toujours au pied du lit le regard rivé au sol et les poings tellement serrés que les jointures étaient livides. Il l'observa pendant le temps où Hermione défaisait son paquet et pas une fois il ne leva les yeux vers leur amie ni ne desserra les poings.

- **Merci Ron, c'est très joli. **

Ces quelques mots réussirent à le tirer de ses réflexions, il se retourna vers Hermione avant d'ajouter précipitamment.

- **Ce n'est rien ça m'a fait plaisir. **

Harry esquissa alors les premiers gestes de la matinée il se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui tendit son cadeau sans toutefois la regarder.

- **Joyeux Noël Hermione. **

Cette phrase ne lui avait jamais plus semblé aussi déplacée que ce jour là, elle venait de perdre ses parents par sa faute et lui, il lui souhaitait de joyeuses fêtes. Comment pourrait-elle à présent trouver un noël joyeux puisqu'il signifiait la mort de ses parents ? Il n'osait toujours pas la regarder en face pour voir les ravages qu'il avait une fois de plus causé, elle lui reprocherait de l'avoir sauvée elle et pas ces parents il en était sûr. Elle lui reprocherait d'avoir tant attendu pour intervenir et de lui avoir fait subir tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Malefoy père et elle aurait raison. Parce qu'une fois de plus tout était de sa faute parce qu'il était le survivant destiné à détruire Voldemort et bien il n'en voulait plus de ce destin ! On lui demandait de sacrifier la vie des familles de ses amis, qui était-il pour leur imposer une telle chose ? Le survivant ? Cela ne lui donner pas le droit de tous les sacrifier sur l'autel de la paix, sinon il ne vaudrait pas mieux que celui qu'il cherchait à détruire. Il serait un autre Voldemort, un être implacable prêt à tout pour réussir et dénué de sentiments. Une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

- **Harry, regarde moi.** Demanda Hermione.

- **Mais je te regarde Hermione. **

- **Regarde moi dans les yeux,** exigea-t-elle.

Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ce qu'elle lui demandait, bien qu'il souhaita de tout son cœur lui faire plaisir il ne pouvait pas répondre à son attente.

- **Regarde moi je t'ai dit,** dit-elle d'un ton impérieux ou perçait une nuance de colère.

Doucement et douloureusement Harry releva son regard jusqu'à rencontrer le sien et fixa les yeux noisettes de son amie. Il découvrit ce que son ami avec compris quelques minutes plus tôt, la flamme de la passion s'était éteinte, il n'y avait plus de vie derrière les yeux noisette habituellement si rieurs. Il en ressentit une profonde tristesse pour son amie et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il devait détourner le regard ou sinon il ne pourrait pas les retenir. Mais il était comme hypnotisé par ce regard, il ne pouvait s'en détacher pour la première face il faisait face à la vérité et elle était douloureuse. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de sa joue droite traçant un sillon dans lequel les suivantes s'engouffrèrent cascadant à leur tour. Harry murmura un vague « **je suis désol **» avant de s'enfuir en courant à travers les couloirs et les étages de Ste Mangouste.

Séréna secoua la tête de gauche à droite en poussant un grand soupir avant de prononcer.

- **Je vais aller le chercher, il se sent coupable, il m'a déjà fait le coup à son anniversaire. **

- **Que veux-tu dire ?** Demanda Ron.

- **Le jour où votre maison a été détruite on a entendu ton père et ta mère parler dans le couloir et Harry s'est sentit coupable de ce qui vous était arrivé, il voulait vous éloigner de lui pour vous protéger. **

- **Mais c'est absurde, il n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive c'est Vol… Voldemort.** Ron trébuchait encore sur le nom du mage noir mais il ne tremblait plus lorsqu'il le nommait, il y avait du progrès.

- **Moi je le sais mais lui n'en est pas convaincu. Comment tu réagirais toi, si pour t'atteindre on tuait les parents d'Hermione et on détruisait la maison de Harry.** Exposa Séréna.

- **Mal, je me sentirai coupable. **

- **Exactement. Bon je vais aller le chercher. **

- **Non reste là, je vais y aller, on doit parler lui et moi, j'aurai du m'apercevoir bien avant de ce qui le tourmentait, je fais un bien piètre meilleur ami. Tu le connais depuis moins longtemps que moi et pourtant tu le comprends mieux. **

- **J'ai la facheuse tendance à me retrouver toujours où il ne faut pas que je sois et entendre ce que je ne devrais pas entendre.** Expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- **Je vais le chercher.** Et sur ces dernières paroles Ron sortit de la chambre et parcourut les couloirs à la recherche de son ami.

Sa course à travers l'hôpital avait mené Harry devant la porte des victimes de sortilèges au 4° étage, derrière cette porte, réalisa-t-il soudain, il y avait sa grand-mère. Cette grand-mère qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qui pourtant existait bel et bien, seule une porte le séparait de ce membre de la famille qu'il ne connaissait pas. La seule qui pourrait lui apprendre des choses sur ses parents, tout compte fait elle ne pourrait rien lui en apprendre de plus, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le reconnaisse seulement, elle avait perdu la raison encore un événement dont il était responsable. Il hésitait à pousser le battant qui se dressait devant lui, une vois familière lui parvint dans son dos.

- **J'étais sûr que je te trouverai ici. **

- **Et pourtant je suis arrivé là par hasard, je ne me suis pas rendu compte vers où je courrai avant de voir cette porte. **

- **Et pourtant, consciemment ou pas lorsqu'on fuit la tristesse on se dirige vers les seuls personnes capable de nous consoler : les membres de sa famille,** professa Ron, **et pour toi c'était ta grand mère. **

- **Sauf que ma grand-mère ne pourra pas me consoler puisqu'elle ne me reconnaîtra même pas. **

- **Qui te dit que le simple fait de la voir ne t'apaisera pas. **

- **Tu sais Ron tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter tu deviens un peu trop sage et philosophique pour moi. **

- **Que veux-tu, je fais des rondes tous les soirs avec Hermione, comment veux-tu que je ne devienne pas philosophe avec tout ça. Elle passe des heures à me faire réfléchir sur tout et n'importe quoi. **

- **Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché tous les deux cette année.** Constata Harry avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

- **Oui, mais pas comme tu le penses, Hermione est vraiment très éprise de Victor, elle et moi c'est plus de l'amour fraternel, elle représente autant à mes yeux que Ginny… Harry ? **

- **Oui ? **

- **Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été un mauvais ami. **

- **De quoi tu parles ? **

- **Je n'ai pas su voir que tu te sentais coupable de tout ce qui nous arrive, c'est Séréna qui a du m'ouvrir les yeux. **

- **C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de vous faire subir tout ça, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, si vous n'étiez pas mes amis vous n'auriez eu à subir rien de tout cela. Tu n'aurais pas perdu ta maison et Hermione ses parents. **

- **Harry tu n'es pas coupable de tous ces malheurs, c'est Voldemort le seul coupable. Est-ce que ma mère ou moi-même t'avons reproché ce qui est arrivé. **

- **Non mais… **

- **C'est parce que nous ne t'en voulons pas nous savons que tu n'es pas responsable, lorsque mes parents sont entrés dans l'ordre ils savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient et à quoi ils nous exposaient. Et pourtant ils ont fait ce choix sans hésiter, toi tu ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'était le règne de terreur lorsqu'il avait la pleine puissance de ses pouvoirs mais mes parents nous ont raconté un peu. Et ce n'est pas tant les horreurs qu'ils nous ont raconté qui m'a fait peur mais le regard affolé qu'il se jetait de l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils parlaient, j'avais à peine 6 ans mais ce jour là je me suis juré de ne jamais revoir ce regard dans leurs yeux. Je suis prêt à perdre chaque membre de ma famille. **

- **Ne dis pas ça Ron,** le coupa Harry.

- **Oh si Harry, je suis prêt à tous les perdre si cela peut nous débarrasser à jamais de ce monstre parce que je sais qu'ils auront été heureux que leur sacrifice ait réussi à sauvegarder la paix du monde sorcier. **

- **Mais moi je ne suis pas prêt à les perdre. **

- **Et pourtant il va falloir que tu le sois, parce que dis-toi bien que Voldemort ne s'arrêtera pas là et si tu ne te ressaisis pas alors il a déjà gagné et ça je ne le permettrai pas dusses-je te botter les fesses pour te forcer à réagir. **

- **Merci Ron, **et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une réconfortante accolade, **quoique tu en dises tu n'as pas failli tu es le meilleur ami que je puisse avoir, merci. **

Ils se dégagèrent aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, Ron se racla la gorge et demanda :

- **Alors on la pousse cette porte ? **

Après la sortie de Ron, Dumbledore envoya les deux jeunes filles s'acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria du dessus, il se retrouva ainsi seul avec la convalescente.

- **Vous désirez me parler professeur ? **

- **Plus que jamais j'admire votre sagacité Miss Granger. **

- **Ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre vous les avez, certes gentiment mais tout de même, envoyé promener si vous me permettez l'expression. **

- **Je ne parlais pas de maintenant,** fit-il avec un vague geste de la main, **mais des ressources dont vous avez fait preuve hier soir. Vous avez montrer un courage extraordinaire et un sang froid que bien des sorcier aguerris vous envierez, vous êtes une vrai Gryffondor Miss Granger je suis fier de vous. **

- **Pas moi.** Répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. **Si j'avais été si sagace, comme vous dites, mes parents seraient encore de ce monde. Je ne suis vivante que pour une seule et unique raison, Voldemort voulait vous attendre pour me tuer devant vos yeux malheureusement Harry est intervenu et à contrarier ses plans. Je dois ma vie à Harry pas à mon intelligence !** Lâcha-t-elle amère.

- **Et pourtant c'est votre intelligence qui vous a sauvé. Si vous n'aviez pas offert cette boule ensorcelée avec un sortilège dépassant le niveau ASPIC4, ni Monsieur Weasley ni Monsieur Potter n'aurez su que vous courriez un danger et monsieur Potter n'aurait pas pu intervenir à temps. **

- **Alors pourquoi mon intelligence n'a pas pu sauver mes parents ? Hein ? Dites-le moi.** Hurla Hermione en sanglotant.

Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux embués, lorsqu'elle avait hurlé elle s'était redressé vivement dans son lit, un peu trop vivement et sa cicatrice recommençait à saigner. Dumbledore fixa d'un air interrogateur le pansement qui prenait la teinte du sang, des lettres semblaient apparaîtrent comme une empreinte.

- **Miss Granger, avez vous fait disparaître toutes les marques ? **

- **Toutes sauf une, je voulais vous demander un service à ce propos.** Elle pencha la tête vers son ventre et vit le bandage taché. **Je voudrais que vous ensorceliez la blessure pour que la cicatrice ne s'en aille qu'à la mort de celui qui l'aura causé. **

- **Miss Granger il ne serait pas très sain de garder la marque de cette blessure. **

- **Je vous en prie professeur. **

- **Vous savez quel mot y est grav ? **

- **Oui. **

- **Si quelqu'un le découvre, vous savez que vous aurez des problèmes. **

- **Oui. **

- **Vous êtes sûre de votre choix ? **

- **Oui. **

- **Je n'approuve pas votre décision Miss Granger, s'il y a des cicatrices qu'il vaut mieux garder, il y en a d'autre au contraire qu'il vaut mieux faire disparaître. **

- **Je sais professeur mais comme vous l'avez dit c'est ma décision, aucun garçon ne me touchera tant qu'elle sera là, aucun garçon ne me touchera tant que je n'aurai pas tué Lucius Malefoy. **

- **Il n'est pas bon de se complaire dans la vengeance, Miss Granger. **

- **C'est la seule chose pour le moment qui me fasse tenir le coup, professeur, s'il vous plait. **

- **Très bien. Fermez les yeux. **

Dumbledore ensorcela la blessure comme lui avait demandé la jeune fille, Ginny et Séréna revinrent quelques minutes après.

- **Harry et Ron ne sont toujours pas revenus ?** Demanda la dernière Weasley.

- **Non. Mais je crois savoir où ils sont.** Informa hermione.

- **O ?** Demanda Séréna.

- **Au 4° étage. **

- **L'étage pour les longues maladies ? Mais que font-ils là-haut ?** réfléchit tout haut la jeune Black.

- **…… Sa grand-mère,** s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux 5° années.

- **Allons les chercher.** Proposa Hermione.

- **Tu ne dois pas te lever, tu dois rester au lit et te reposer,** réprimanda Ginny.

- **Et puis quoi encore ! Je me suis assez reposée cette nuit j'ai envie de marcher et de me dégourdir les jambes, et puis j'ai horreur des chambres d'hôpital. Le professeur Dumbledore vient avec nous si je me sens mal il me ramènera, et j'ai très envie de voir à quoi ressemble cette grand-mère pas vous ? **

Les deux jeunes filles opinèrent du chef et le petit groupe prit doucement le chemin de la salle où résidait le professeur Lockhart et les parents de Neville.

Harry poussa le battant de droite et pénétra dans la pièce suivit par Ron, il n'avait pas fait un pas de plus qu'on l'apostropha.

- **Harry !! Ron ! **

- **Neville ?! Bon… Bonjour. **Bredouilla Ron.

- **Salut les gars, mais que faites-vous ici ? **

- **Je suis venu voir ma grand-mère.** Expliqua Harry.

- **Ta grand-mère est ici,** dit Neville d'un air ahuri, **mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit l'an dernier ? **

- **Parce que je l'ignorais, je ne l'ai appris que cet été. **

- **Et tu es venu lui rendre visite spécialement le jour de Noël. C'est sympa. **

- **Pas vraiment, comme j'étais à Ste Mangouste j'en ai profité pour venir la rencontrer. **

- **Que faisais-tu ici alors ? **

- **Je suis venu voir Hermione elle a été blessé la nuit dernière. **

- **Comment va-t-elle ? **

- **Physiquement elle s'en remettra. **

- **Physiquement ?** Reprit Neville en relevant un sourcil d'interrogation.

- **Elle a perdu ses parents, les mangemorts les ont tué. Mais n'en parle pas tant qu'elle ne t'en aura pas parlé. **

Neville hocha la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris, il s'excusa et retourna auprès de ses parents et de sa grand-mère.

Harry fit le tour de la salle d'un œil à la recherche du dernier membre de sa famille qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, et soudain il la vit dans un coin de la pièce avec une infirmière. Il s'avança en direction du lit s'approchant doucement, l'infirmière se retourna et le vit elle s'avança vers lui et lui demanda alors.

- **Vous êtes un membre de sa famille ? **

- **Je suis son… Je suis son petit fils. **

- **Enchantée de vous rencontrer, depuis le temps que personne n'ait venu la voir nous pensions qu'elle n'avait plus de famille vivante, nous ne savons même pas quel est son nom. **

- **Je n'ai découvert son existence que cet été. **

- **Vous avez de la chance, elle semble être dans sa phase de lucidité. **

Incrédule, Harry bafouilla :

- **Co… Co… Co… Comment ? **

- **On teste sur votre grand-mère un traitement expérimental afin de lui rendre sa lucidité définitivement. C'est une potion assez élaborée qui permet de régénérer les cellules endommagées, nous sommes entrain de tester son efficacité. Cela fait maintenant presque un an que nous l'essayons sur votre grand-mère et nous avons commencé à avoir des résultats il y a tout juste 6 mois. Un stimulus de la mémoire sera une très bonne chose pour ce programme, elle reste de plus en plus longtemps lucide, nous avons bon espoir. Et si ce programme marche nous pourrons le tester ensuite sur les parents de ce jeune homme,** fit l'infirmière en pointant du menton le coin de la salle où Neville et ses parents s'échangeaient des cadeaux de Noël.

- **Beth, qui est ce jeune homme avec qui tu discutes ?** Demanda la vieille dame.

- **C'est une visite pour vous, Meredith. **

- **Bonjour jeune homme, je suis Mérédith mais vous devez le savoir puisque vous venez me rendre visite par contre ne me demandez pas mon nom de famille je ne m'en souviens pas, j'ai quelques problèmes de mémoire, peut-être pourrez-vous me l'apprendre.** Dit-elle, espiègle, en tendant la main en direction du jeune homme.

- **Evans… Votre nom… Votre nom de famille est Evans.** Articula difficilement Harry la gorge nouée par l'émotion tout en serrant la main de sa grand-mère. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux de sa vie même le jour de son premier match de Quidditch son angoisse n'avait pas atteint un tel paroxysme.

Le regard de la vieille dame se brouilla et elle murmura :

- **Pétunia… Lily…** Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. **Vous avez les yeux de ma Lily… **

- **Mérédith, qui sont Lily et Pétunia ?** Demanda doucement l'infirmière.

- **Ce sont mes filles.** Elle porta une main à sa tête et ses yeux redevinrent nets puis elle expliqua, **lorsque des souvenirs me reviennent cela me fait toujours un peu mal à la tête. **

- **Voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher une potion pour le mal de tête Mérédith ?** Proposa aimablement l'infirmière.

- **Oui, s'il vous plait Beth je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.** Puis semblant remarquer enfin le trouble du jeune homme en face d'elle elle ajouta. **Ne soyez pas aussi nerveux je n'ai jamais mangé personne enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et qui es-tu ? **

- **Harry, Harry Potter, je suis… **

- **Le fils de Lily.** Le coupa la vieille dame. **Oh mon petit, mon tout petit.** Dit tendrement la vieille dame les larmes aux yeux.

- **Bonjour grand mère,** répondit Harry dans le même état.

La vielle dame s'avança et le sera chaleureusement dans ses bras en laissant couler ses larmes de joie et en répétant inlassablement d'une voix tremblante par l'émotion, « **mon petit, mon tout petit** ». Des cris venant de l'autre côté de la pièce les tirèrent de leur étreinte, ils se tournèrent pour voir d'où ils provenaient et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Harry s'aperçut de la présence de Dumbledore et des filles.

- **Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore ! venez vite !** Cria Neville au comble de l'excitation.

- **Allons du calme Monsieur Londubat, que se passe-t-il ? **

Mais ce ne fut pas Neville qui lui donna la réponse, sa mère s'avança vers le directeur en ouvrant les bras et en s'exclamant.

- **Albus, quel plaisir de vous voir. **

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le directeur de Poudlard fut pris de cours, il ouvrit la bouche comme un enfant et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, il ne put articuler un mot pendant plusieurs secondes. Devant ce spectacle, les élèves ne purent réprimer le rire qui leur montait dans la gorge voir leur directeur habituellement au courant de tout avant tout le monde dans cet état de surprise était pour eux aussi une première et des plus hilarant.

- **Albus, vous allez bien ? Venez vous asseoir vous n'êtes plus tout jeune. **

- **C'est extraordinaire n'est-ce pas professeur ? **

- **Oui, Alice c'est bien vous ? **

- **Qui voulez-vous que ce soit professeur ? **

- **Par Merlin,** s'exclama le vieil homme en se triturant la barbe comme en proie à une intense réflexion, **extraordinaire, tout simplement extraordinaire. Mais comment est-ce possible ?**

- **Lorsque vous êtes entré dans la pièce, elle a porté la main à sa tête m'a regardé et a prononcé mon nom puis elle est devenue totalement lucide. **

- **Je vais aller chercher d'autres potions revigorantes nous allons en avoir bien besoin,** constata l'infirmière qui était entrée en même temps que le directeur.

Dumbledore resta quelques minutes avec les Londubat tandis que Harry et ses amis repartaient vers le lit de sa grand-mère.

- **Qui sont ces jeunes gens, Harry ? **

- **Ce sont mes amis, grand mère je te présente Ron Weasley et voici sa sœur Ginny. **

- **Weasley, vous êtes les enfants de Molly et Arthur n'est-ce pas ? **

- **Oui,** confirma Ginny.

- **Ron Weasley…** Sembla réfléchir la vieille dame, **oui je me souviens je t'ai gardé une fois avec mon petit fils et… et le petit Londubat, vos parents étaient partis en mission et ma fille m'a demandé si je pouvais vous garder tous les trois ainsi que les jumeaux… Les jumeaux Weasley, oui je me souviens bien maintenant ils m'ont fait des tours en pagaille ils étaient si adorables et si mignons, comment vont-ils ? **

Ron pouffa de rire, c'était bien la première fois que l'on traitait les jumeaux d'adorables sa mère les qualifiait plutôt de petits diables, avant de répondre :

- **George et Fred ont ouvert leur propre boutique de farces et attrapes, ils se portent à merveille de même que leur entreprise. **

- **Cela ne m'étonne pas d'eux. **

Puis Harry poursuivit les présentations.

- **Voici Séréna Black. **

- **Black ? Comme Sirius Black ? **

Les souvenirs affluaient de plus en plus dans la mémoire de la vieille dame et sont mal de tête allait par conséquent en empirant.

- **Oui madame, c'était mon père. **

- **Je t'en prie appelle moi Mérédith. **

Séréna hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- **Sirius Black, c'était un drôle de zigotos ce garçon. **

Les jeunes Gryffondor sourirent à ce qualificatif si imagé mais au combien vrai.

- **J'ignore si tu le savais mais il était ton parrain, Harry, mais si vous en parlez au passé je suppose que lui aussi est décédé. **

- **Oui, grand-mère, je le savais mais il est mort en juin dernier en tentant de me sauver la vie,** avoua douloureusement Harry.

- **Je suis désolé pour votre père Miss. **

- **Appelez-moi Séréna. **

- **Avec plaisir jeune fille, elle est charmante cette petite,** ajouta en aparté la vieille dame pour les seules oreilles de son petit-fils qui rosit légèrement.

- **Grand-mère,** s'exclama le jeune homme il reprit plus calmement, **et voici Hermione Granger. **

- **Bonjour madame Evans. **

- **Tu peux aussi m'appeler Mérédith, vous pouvez tous m'appelez par mon prénom cela me fera plaisir. **

- **Bien mada.. Mérédith, **se reprit la jeune hospitalisée.

- **Mais vous portez une des robes de cet établissement vous avez été bless ? Ne restez pas debout venez vous asseoir. **Ordonna d'un ton pressant et qui ne laissait placeà aucune objection la vieille dame. Et d'un geste de la main elle désigna le lit sur lequel Hermione vint prendre place.

- **C'est elle qu'on était venu voir aujourd'hui, et j'en ai profité pour venir te rencontrer. **

- **Tu m'en vois ravi. Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous est arrivé, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. **

- **Non pas du tout, j'ai été attaqué hier soir avec mes parents pendant mes vacances en France, ils n'ont pas survécu. **

- **Je suis désolé pour tes parents, mais si je comprend bien entre les lignes, les mangemorts ont repris du service avec ce Voldemort à leur tête n'est-ce pas ? **

- **Oui, grand-mère. Mais je préférai que l'on parle de choses joyeuses aujourd'hui. **

- **Comme tu voudras mon petit,** dit-elle affectueusement en passant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour les ébouriffer. **On doit te le dire souvent mais tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père avec les yeux de ta mère. Je voudrai te poser une dernière question douloureuse, ma Lily est morte n'est-ce pas ? **

- **Oui, quelques minutes après mon père, elle m'a sauvé la vie, elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi et Voldemort n'a pas pu me tuer. **

- **Et Pétunia ? **

- **Elle va bien, elle vit avec son mari et son fils dans une petite maison à Little Winning. **

- **Si on finissait de déballer les cadeaux,** proposa Hermione voyant que le sujet de conversation ne rendait pas Harry très à l'aise, **puisque vous êtes là je vais vous donner les votre. Professeur ?** Demanda –t-elle au directeur qui se rapprochait d'eux, **auriez vous la gentillesse de faire venir les paquets jusqu'ici avec votre baguette ? **

- **Bien sûr Miss Granger, ACCIO CADEAUX. **

Les paquets arrivèrent devant chaque destinataire qui s'empressèrent de les saisir avant qu'ils ne retombent au sol.

- **Mme Evans, je suis ravi de vous revoir. **

- **Moi également professeur Dumbledore. **

Pendant que le directeur échangeait des civilités avec la grand-mère de Harry, Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de Harry et lui dit.

- **Merci Harry, sans toi je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. **

- **Sans moi tu n'aurais pas à y être, tu fêterais Noël tranquillement avec tes parents. Je suis désolé Hermione. **

- **Tu n'es pas coupable de ce qui m'arrive harry. **

- **Responsable mais pas coupable c'est ça ?** Dit-il d'un ton amer.

- **Non, tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est voldemort le seul coupable, tu ne l'as pas obligé à nous torturer et à tuer mes parents, il a fait ça de sa propre volonté, c'était son choix. Nous ne sommes responsable que de nos actes et de nos choix pas de ceux des autres. **

Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres du jeune garçon.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?** Demanda Hermione.

- **Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Ron devient aussi philosophe, tu as une drôle d'influence sur nous. Merci Hermione, c'est à toi que les malheurs arrivent et c'est moi qui me fais réconforter. **

Ils passèrent leur après-midi à échanger banalités et cadeaux puis il fut l'heure pour les élèves de regagner leur école. Harry fit des grands adieux à sa grand-mère en lui promettant de revenir lui rendre visite très bientôt, ils dirent également au revoir à Hermione qui regagna sa chambre avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore qui s'entretint avec les docteurs avant de quitter la clinique par la même voie qu'ils avaient pris pour venir. Ils regagnèrent rapidement le château, il était tard et le repas avait du être déjà annoncé aussi se dirigèrent-ils directement vers la grande salle. Hermione quitta l'hôpital quatre jours après leur première visite, Harry profita de ses visites à son amie pour aller voir sa grand-mère il ne la trouva malheureusement jamais aussi lucide que ce jour là. L'enterrement des parents d'Hermione avait eu lieu le jour de sa sortie de la clinique, les professeurs ainsi que Harry, Séréna, Victor Krum et la famille Weasley étaient présent pour soutenir la jeune fille dans cette épreuve. Etrangement elle ne versa aucune larme au moment de dire un dernier adieu à ses parents, mais Harry qui était à côté d'elle à ce moment-là l'entendit murmurer sur les cercueils.

- **Je vous vengerai, je n'aurai pas de repos tant que celui qui vous a tué ne sera pas mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Alors je vous pleurerai, adieu, je vous aime. **

Elle se releva les yeux aussi sec que le désert du Sahara mais avec une profonde tristesse ancrée en eux.


	25. Le tournoi 1° partie

**Gh()st :** Oups désolé, le pire c'est que j'ai longtemps hésité avant mais j'ai cherché tes reviews et il m'avait semblé voir les accords. Alors je te présente toutes mes excuses, iiiiiiiiil est des nôtres. En tout cas cela me fait plaisir de voir qu'il n'y a pas que des filles qui s'intéresse à ma fic, ce qui prouve que j'ai partiellement réussi l'objectif que je m'étais fixé, alors un grand merci à toi. Le nouveau chapitre t'a plu ? Super !!! Harry un effet sur les malades ? Hum théorie intéressante, mais l'explication viendra plus tard (beaucoup plus tard je pense). Pour Harry/ Séréna, je l'espère moi aussi mais ce n'est pas gagné ( mais après tout c'est moi qui décide, alors qui sait ?). L'esprit de Godric dans Harry ? Encore une théorie intéressante, cette réponse là devrait venir d'ici les deux prochains chapitres. Pour Filius, il est un des rares sorciers à pouvoir discerner les auras sans le sort, la pareil l'explication plus détaillée est dans le prochain chapitre. La mère de Lily connaît bien le monde sorcier carelle était souvent chez sa fille, il faut se rappeler que c'est uniquement Pétunia qui a rejeté Lily, ses parents eux étaient ravis d'avoir une sorcière (ce qui a attisé la colère et la jalousie de Pétunia) donc Lily Potter lui parlait souvent de son monde et la vieille femme allait souvent garder Harry lorsque ses parents étaient en mission pour l'ordre ou travaillaient tout simplement. La rencontre Pétunia/ sa mère sera pour le prochain volume, désolé, quant à sa marraine, je me souviens plus si je l'ai lu dans les vrais tome de Harry Potter mais je crois qu'il s'agit d'Alice Londubat. En tout cas j'ai du le préciser au début de ma fic, sinon ben bien désolé c'est un oubli de ma part que je m'empresserai de corriger. Voilà j'espere avoir répondu à toutes tes interrogations et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents, bonne lecture.

**Shetane :** Ha ha l'apanage de la vieillesse, il commence à faire des erreurs le Dumbledore (mais était-ce vraiment une erreur ?) Le regard qui lui a lancé Hermione lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé sa décision a suffit à le convaincre de lui laisser sa cicatrice et puis elle disparaîtra lorsque Malefoy mourra, donc elle n'est pas à vie. Souviens-toi que dans le premier tome de Harry Potter, Dumbledore dit qu'il est des cicatrices qu'il est bon de garder, c'est le cas pour celle-ci, c'est ce qui fait tenir Hermione et l'empêche de sombrer, la vengeance est en cela terriblement utile, elle te permet de trouver des forces en toi dont jamais tu n'aurais soupçonné l'existence. Hé hé j'avais mis la grand-mère de Harry dans un petit coin pour la faire ressortir au bon moment. Pour la mère de Neville, ça personne ne sais pour le moment, cela trouvera son explication vers la fin des chapitres ou peut-être dans le volume suivant. Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout n'hésite pas à poser d'autres questions, ( mes vacances étaient excellentes merci) en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, bonne lecture.

**Fluminia :** Non mais tu crois pas que je vais te le dire quand même ??? Quelles surprises je vais te réserver après ? Tu sais déjà presque tout. Hé hé ne t'inquiète pas on le saura bien assez tôt, pour te donner une idée cela n'est pas quelque chose d'aimable !! ( forcement venant de Malfoy père ). Tu n'aimes pas la choucroute ? Pourtant c'est très bon : ) Allez la voilà ta suite, bonne lecture.

**Rapovlovski :** Et un tit nouveau, un !!!!!!!!!!! Allez tous en cœur avec moi : BIENVENUE !!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors la question qui tue : comment as-tu découvert ma fic ? Le titre t'a inspiré ? Le résumé peut être ? Ou alors le nombre de reviews par chapitre ? Et enfin dernière hypothèse c'était complètement par hasard ? ( je te rassure c'est juste pour mon information, cela me permet de voir après ce qui est apprécié, originalité du titre, bouche à oreille...) Un peu sadique ? Non, je suis beaucoup sadique........ Meuh non je pense pas être spécialement sadique mais s'il n'arrivait rien à aux persos il n'y aurait plus d'histoire !! Et donc plus de fic et la ça serait dommage. Pour sa grand-mère je n'ai pas encore décidé dans quel état j'allais lui faire assurer son rôle, on verra bien le moment venu. Merci pour la confiance que tu me portes, je suis très contente de savoir qu'elle te plait, allez voilà la suite j'espère que cela te plaira toujours autant.

**Zabou :** Kikou, cela te plait toujours ? Tant mieux !! Et bien comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses : ) voilà la suite, régale toi et bonne lecture.

Bon, bon désolé pour l'attente mais cette fois c'est ma relectrice qui était parti en vacance, mais la rentrée approchant on se prépare déjà, je vais donc retrouver mon rythme de croisière à savoir un chapitre par semaine dans la mesure du possible uploadé tous les lundi (enfin quand ffnet ne déconne pas !) Après un chapitre dédié à l'action et aux sentiments (vive Noël ) voici un peu de clame après la tempête, ou peut-être devrais-je dire avant la tempête ? Rien de super trippant pour ce chapitre qui comme le laisse penser le titre, tourne autour d'un tournoi de duel, seulement il est essentiel pour les deux chapitres qui vont suivre et les révélations qui vont avec. Et oui mes amis, petit à petit on approche des derniers chapitres et il faut donc bien commencer à donner un semblant d'explication et d'éléments intrigants pour le prochain volume. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review avec votre opinion cela me permet de voir quels éléments sont appréciés et quels autres le sont moins, cela me permet aussi de vous livrer des chapitres plus intéressent (comme le précédent ?). Allez j'arrête mes babillages et sans plus tarder voici le nouveau chapitre un jour en avance, bonne lecture.

Le tournoi

La rentrée de Janvier arriva et tous les élèves reprirent le chemin du château pour attaquer le deuxième trimestre scolaire. Neville n'était toujours pas redescendu de son nuage et Hermione était plus taciturne que jamais, elle avait maigri et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

**Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient essayer la potion expérimentale que prend ta grand-mère sur ma mère, et ils ont bon espoir.**

**C'est merveilleux Neville,** répéta pour la cinquième fois Harry n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ce qui lui disait son voisin de table.

**Au fait Hermione,** demanda Ron en voyant entrer Victor Krum dans la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner, **tu t'es réconcilié avec Victor ?**

La jeune fille le fixa pendant quelques secondes et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer, elle se leva précipitamment de son siège et partit en courant.

**Et mer... j'ai encore gaffé n'est-ce pas ?**

Harry hocha la tête avant de répondre :

**Ce qui est bien c'est que maintenant tu t'en rends compte.**

**Je vais aller m 'excuser.**

**Non reste ici je vais aller la voir, je dois lui demander quelque chose.**

Et Harry partit à la suite d'Hermione, voyant le manège, Krum, inquiet pour son amie, alla à la table des Gryffondors demander ce qui se passait.

**Qu'est-il arrrivé à Herrrmione ?**

**J'ai encore du dire un mot de travers, Harry est allé la voir.**

**Elle ne va pas bien,** constata le jeune bulgare.

**Je sais et pourtant nous faisons tout pour l'aider.**

**Je crrrois que Harrry et Sérréna l'aiderrront mieux que nous, eux aussi n'ont plus leur parrents.**

**Tu as raison mon cher Victor, tu veux prendre ton déjeuner avec moi ?**

**Pourrrquoi pas, la table des prrrrofesseurrrs n'est pas trrrrès gaie ce matin.**

**Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?**

**Oui, laquelle ?**

**Vous vous êtes réconcilié avec Hermione ?**

**Oui, le soirrr du bal grrrâce à Harrrrry et Sérrréna, ils font une drrrôle de pairrre ces deux là. On a décidé de tout rreprrrendre depuis le début, rrésultat je lui rrefais la cours comme un collégien mais cette fois-ci je ferrrai tout pourrr que cela se passe mieux.**

**C'est bien, je suis heureux pour vous, je suis sûr que grâce à toi et à tes efforts Hermione ira rapidement mieux.**

**Merrrci.**

**Hermione,** appela Harry pour l'énième fois en montant les marches de la tour d'astronomie.

Une voix chevrotante lui parvint d'en haut des escaliers :

**Je suis là Harry.**

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les dernières marches et arriva légèrement essoufflé par l'effort.

**Enfin je te trouve. **

Il s'assit à même la pierre à côté de la jeune fille qui tremblait de peur et de rage contenue, les larmes aux yeux.

Ron s'excuse, il ne voulait pas te blesser.

**Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est quand il a parlé de Victor, les... Les souvenirs de cette nuit là sont remontés, quand Lucius m'a touché,** dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût, **ohh Harry s'était tellement horrible. **Une ou deux larmes s'échappèrent, elle les essuya d'un geste rageur.

**Je sais.**

**Tu as tout vu n'est-ce pas ?**

**Oui, je voyais à travers les yeux de Voldemort. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu les arrêter avant.**

**C'était bien toi alors quand Voldemort a parlé, quand il a dit : Hermione tiens bon.**

**Oui.**

**Toutes les nuits je revois la scène où avec son couteau il déchire mes vêtements et ses mains qui se promènent sur moi, je me sens sale Harry.**

**Je suis désolé,** répéta le jeune homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Elle sursauta et se recula vivement sous le contact et regarda Harry avec un mélange d'horreur **et de peur.**

**Je suis désolé j'ai du mal à supporter qu'on me touche,** s'excusa la jeune fille avant de fondre en larme et de se jeter dans ses bras.

**Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, calme-toi. **Pria Harry qui n'osait pas poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amie après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

**J'ai peur de dormir, peur de refaire ces rêves encore et encore,** elle s'accrochait au jeune homme comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

**Ecoute, on ira demander à mme Pomfresh des potions de sommeil sans rêves, d'accord ?**

**D'accord,** répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes et en reprenant son calme apparent.

**Allez redescendons rassurer Ron il serait dommage de compromettre tous les efforts qu'il a fait jusqu'à maintenant pour se montrer un peu plus mûr. Tu as fait du bon travail avec lui je dois dire.**

Hermione esquissa un pâle sourire avant de répondre :

**Merci. Cela n'a pas été facile mais je suis assez contente du résultat, bon y a encore du travail mais pour un début je trouve ça pas si mal.**

**Tu rigoles, tu as fait un véritable miracle avec lui. Et en si peu de temps.**

**Si peu de temps ? Cela fait un an et demi que je le travaille.**

**Quoi ??**

**Depuis l'an dernier j'essaie de lui inculper un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, ce que tu vois ce sont les résultats de mois et de mois d'efforts.**

**Et bien,** siffla Harry admiratif.

**Et le prochain sur ma liste c'est toi.**

**Holà doucement, t'emballe pas. Bon si on descendait ?**

**Tricheur tu changes de sujet... Harry ?**

**Oui ?**

**Je voudrais m'excuser.**

**Pour quelle raison ?**

**Tu avais raison, j'aurai dû être plus prudente, je n'aurai jamais dû partir en France.**

**Non Hermione tu avais raison, personne ne pouvait soupçonner que tu irais la-bas, au milieu des moldus, non personne à moins d'avoir été prévenu, j'aurai dû m'occuper bien plus tôt de cet espion.**

**Il n'est pas trop tard on peut encore le démasquer.**

**Et comment ?**

**Va falloir mettre un plan en place, t'as pas une petite idée de qui ça pourrait être ?**

**J'ai même une multitude d'idées à commencer par tous les Serpentards et leur chef en tête, Draco Malefoy.**

**Ca fait beaucoup de monde.**

**Trop de monde si tu veux mon avis et on n'a aucun moyen de savoir.**

**Peut-être qu'il y a un moyen, il va falloir faire attention à qui sera autour de nous quand nous parlerons. On pourrait même lui tendre un piège, laisser filtrer certaines fausses informations en présence de différentes personnes et on voit ce qui suit et selon ce qui se passe on sait qui nous balance.**

**Attends, attends une minute souviens-toi ce que nous avons dit cet été lorsque j'ai été attaqué et la maison des Weasley aussi, seul un préfet pouvait avoir accès à ces informations cela réduit le nombre de coupables possibles. On peut, d'emblée, éliminer toi et Ron tu ne tuerais pas tes propres parents et Ron ne détruirait pas sa maison.**

**Sauf si on voulait brouiller les pistes.**

**De quel côté es-tu ?**

**Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne peux pas nous écarter de la liste des suspects juste parce que nous sommes tes amis et que tu crois bien nous connaître.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Je pense à Pettigrow et le fait qu'il ait trahi ses amis.**

**Ce n'est pas pareil.**

**C'est exactement la même chose, Harry,** poursuivit-elle de sa voix posée.

**Je me refuse à croire que mes amis sont des suspects potentiels.**

**Alors cela te tuera,** dit-elle calmement avec un ton presque froid et indifférent.

Un silence gênant s'instaura entre les deux jeunes gens suite à cette déclaration, ce fut Hermione qui le rompit la première.

**Nous allons être en retard en cours.** Et elle se leva, épousseta sa robe, et prit la direction des escaliers pour redescendre de la tour, Harry la suivant.

Le mardi suivant Harry alla prendre son cours d'occlumencie avancé avec Dumbledore pour la première fois depuis les évènements de Noël. Il donna le nouveau mot de passe à la gargouille et entra dans le bureau du directeur qui l'attendait.

**Bonjour Harry.**

**Bonjour professeur.**

**Assieds-toi.**

Harry attendait patiemment que le professeur parle en premier car il n'en doutait pas, le professeur allait lui reparler de son exploit mais surtout de sa prise de risque inconsidérée.

**Avant que nous commencions, j'aimerai t'entretenir de quelque chose, je suppose que tu te doutes déjà de quoi il s'agit.**

**Des évènements de Noël.**

**En effet, et plus exactement de ce que tu as accompli pour sauver Miss Granger. Lorsque nous sommes allés à l'hôpital je t'ai dit quelque chose tu t'en souviens ?**

**Oui.**

**Est-ce que tu y as réfléchit ?**

**Oui, Ron m'a redit à peu de chose près ce que vous m'aviez dit et j'avoue que, cela m'a assez troublé pour que je prenne le temps de considérer la question. Mais j'en suis revenu à la même conclusion, je ne suis pas prêt à faire de tels sacrifices, pas encore. Je ne veux pas devenir comme Voldemort prêt à sacrifier tout et tout le monde pour arriver à mes fins, même si c'est la paix. Vous l'avez dit, ce qui me différencie de lui ce sont mes choix et le mien est de sauver la vie de mes amis. **Le vieux directeur fronça les sourcils. **Les autres sorciers je ne les connais pas, même si cela me ferait de la peine de les savoir mort ce qui me fait avancer et réagir ce sont mes amis, c'est pour eux que je vais me battre.**

Le vieux directeur sembla méditer quelques minutes les paroles du jeune homme avant de dire :

**Très bien. Passons aux exercices, alors. Tu es prêt ?**

**Oui.**

**Ferme ton esprit, LEGIMENS !**

Dumbledore ne put pénétrer dans l'esprit de son protéger.

**Bien, on recommence. LEGIMENS !** Cette fois Dumbledore mis plus de puissance mais les barrières mentales de Harry tinrent bon.

**Une fois encore, attention cette fois je vais y mettre beaucoup plus de puissance. Prêt ?** Harry hocha la tête positivement. **LEGIMENS !**

Au début, Harry cru qu'il avait réussit à le repousser mais au bout de quelques secondes des images d'abord floues puis de plus en plus nettes vinrent se placer devant ses yeux fermés. Il était en train de revoir sa dispute avec Séréna, il se força à monter des barrières comme le lui avait appris le directeur mais cela semblait inefficace.

Et puis soudain le noir revint, pourtant il sentait encore la présence de son directeur dans son esprit, il devait le trouver et le faire sortir. Il se concentra et essaya de le localiser, il était surpris par tout ce que l'occlumencie et la légilimencie permettait de faire avec l'esprit humain, il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi ces deux techniques étaient des armes redoutables. Mais où était passé Dumbledore ? Où avait-il bien pu se cacher pour qu'aucune image aucun souvenir ne lui parvienne ? On ne lui avait pas dit qu'une telle situation était possible. Au bout de quelques minutes il décela une partie de l'aura de son directeur vers l'arrière de son crane, c'était la première fois qu'il la ressentait, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour bien la détailler et s'en imprégner. Il fut envahi par une vague chaleureuse et en même temps écrasé sous l'intelligence, il ouvrit les yeux et dans le noir sidéral où il se trouvait il cru apercevoir une étoile violet, les ondes provenaient de cette lumière. Il essaya de s'en rapprocher persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son directeur et préparant déjà sa riposte pour le faire partir.

Puis il fut envahi par d'autres sensations, il sentit une autre présence aux côtés du directeur, elle aussi chaleureuse, courageuse et obstinée, étonné il s'arrêta dans son élan. Il se concentra un peu plus, et essaya de distinguer cette seconde aura, elle lui semblait familière, tellement familière. A côté de la première étoile, celle représentant Dumbledore, une seconde commença à apparaître, d'abord rougeoyante puis comme le soleil qui se lève, de plus en plus vive, elle éclata finalement en lumière doré. Son rayonnement était plus fort que celle de son directeur, quelque part dans son esprit il y avait quelqu'un d'une puissance supérieure à celle de Dumbledore. La sonnette du danger retentit dans son esprit pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que cette présence pouvait être néfaste pour lui ou son entourage.

Et alors sa propre aura commença à apparaître autour de lui rouge et doré à la fois il sentit une vague de bien-être et de chaleur le traverser de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Et il réalisa soudain que cette seconde aura qu'il sentait et qui lui avait semblé si familière, était la sienne. Il ressentait son aura en deux endroits différents cela en était pour le moins troublant mais le plus étrange était que cette aura lointaine était d'une puissance phénoménale. Harry ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, les questions se bousculaient et dans l'état de semi-conscience où il était, il avait bien du mal à les ordonner.

L'effort qu'il fournit pour réfléchir lui valut de drainer une grande partie de son énergie magique mais une hypothèse plausible apparut, on lui répétait souvent qu'il serait un grand sorcier et si cette aura était sa future aura. Il arrivait déjà à faire des choses peu communes avec l'occlumencie et la legilimencie, même s'il ne les maîtrisait pas encore, alors qu'il n'était qu'un étudiant. Cette idée semblait la plus vraisemblable, oui il s'agissait sûrement de la puissance qu'il atteindrait lorsqu'il aurait lui aussi ses pleins pouvoirs. Il la contempla quelques minutes, il lui tardait vraiment de développer sa magie, tant de puissance avait quelque chose de grisant. Mais pour l'heure il devait sortir le directeur de son esprit et cela n'allait pas être aisé, il avait réussit à contourner ses défenses lui montrant par la même occasion toute les lacunes qu'il avait encore en matière de magie.

En premier lieu il devait isoler le vieil homme entre ses barrières de défense, un peu comme une prison il devait le coincer entre quatre murs. Puis il devait le forcer à quitter son esprit en le rejetant de toutes ses forces, en théorie cela semblait facile mais la pratique se révélait rapidement bien plus compliquée. Il focalisa tout son esprit sur l'étoile violet et commença à monter des murs autour de cette source lumineuse. S'apercevant de l'embuscade le vieil homme se déplaça cessant ce qu'il faisait et contre-attaqua, des images vinrent submerger l'esprit de Harry.

Un long et étroit couloir se déroulait devant lui jalonné par de multiples portes, quelques unes d'entre elles étaient marqués d'une croix tracée au charbon. La peur commençait à gagner Harry, il était envahi par les émotions qu'il avait ressenties ce jour là. Le temps d'un battement de paupière et il se retrouva dans la salle de l'arche et Sirius se battant contre sa cousine, un autre battement de cil et Sirius passait derrière le voile.

**Siiiiiiiiriuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!!!!!!!!! **

Il devenait urgent pour Harry de faire sortir son professeur de son esprit il ne voulait pas revivre cette scène encore et encore et encore. Les images s'égrainaient comme les battements de son cœur, à chaque nouveau coup un souvenir apparaissait.

Bobom, Harry est dans le cimetière.

Bobom, un éclair vert se dirige dans sa direction.

Bobom, Cédric Diggory s'effondre à terre.

Bobom, Voldemort se tient devant lui.

Bobom, il se retrouve dans un autre lieu, il est dans un bureau.

Bobom, sa mère se matérialise devant lui.

Bobom, il est seul dans le bureau avec sa mère.

**Stop !!!!!!!** Explosa Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains. **Ca suffit, je n'en peux plus. Arrêtez ça !!!!**

Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent un peu tandis que la douleur dans sa tête s'atténuait et que les images refluaient. Bientôt il ne sentit plus la présence de son professeur dans son esprit et cela fut un grand soulagement, mais le tambour qui raisonnait dans son crâne ne cessa pas pour autant.

**Harry !! Harry ?** La voix de Dumbledore lui parvint à travers les brumes de son esprit. **Harry tout va bien ?**

**Professeur Dumbledore ?** Demanda la voix hésitante du jeune homme.

**Tiens, boit cette potion, cela ira mieux après.**

Il avala d'un trait la fiole qu'on lui tendait en faisant une grimace de dégoût, décidément les potions revigorantes n'avaient pas très bon goût. Il garda le silence pendant quelques minutes essayant de rassembler ses esprits, inspirant et expirant profondément.

**Je te félicite Harry, tu as fait de grands progrès,** complimenta Dumbledore.

**Merci mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?**

**Je suis allé me cacher dans un recoin de ton esprit pour que tu crois que l'attaque avait échoué afin de mieux répliquer ensuite. Tu ne t'es pas laissé avoir par le subterfuge, c'est bien. **Etonnement cette phrase sonnait faux aux oreilles de Harry, il sentait que son directeur ne lui disait pas tout mais il était incapable de dire d'où lui venait cette impression. Peut-être avait-il réellement fait de grands progrès dans l'occlumencie. **Comment t'y es-tu pris ?** Continua le vieil homme.

**Et bien, au début j'ai vraiment cru à votre ruse, puis j'ai senti votre présence dans mon esprit alors j'ai commencé à vous chercher.** **Au bout de quelques minutes,** un sourire étira les lèvres de Dumbledore, **j'ai aperçut votre aura elle ressemblait à une étoile violet, elle était très jolie. Il s'échappait d'elle de la chaleur humaine mais aussi une très grande intelligence, puis j'ai senti une autre aura, mon aura enfin celle que j'aurai plus tard,** Harry ne prit pas garde au froncement de sourcils de son directeur et poursuivi son récit. **Et d'elle aussi émanait plusieurs sentiments : de la chaleur humaine, du courage et de l'obstination. Ensuite je me suis concentré pour vous faire sortir de mon esprit et à partir de là tout est allé de mal en pis. Organiser mes idées m'a presque vidé de mes forces et lorsque vous êtes enfin passé à l'attaque je n'ai pas pu vous repousser.**

**Tu te trompes Harry.**

**Pardon ?** Demanda un Harry interdit.

**Tu as réussi à me repousser et je dirai même presque violemment, tu as mis du temps mais tu as réussi.**

**Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, je croyais que c'était vous qui vous étiez retiré de votre propre volonté.**

**Je suis content, il semblerait que tu aies acquis les réflexes de défense, c'est bien. Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant nous allons pouvoir approfondir la légilimencie et travailler sur la discussion mentale puisqu'il semblerait que tu aies développé ce don. Nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, tu peux partir si tu le désires.**

**Quoi ? Déjà ?**

**Cela fait plus de trois heures que nous travaillons et le dîner ne va pas tarder à être servi.**

**Trois heures ?** Répéta Harry éberlué. **J'ai mis tant de temps à vous localiser et à vous expulser de mon esprit ? Et vous appelez ça de grands progrès ?**

**Et oui mon cher Harry, car tu as réussi à le faire, au fil du temps tu iras plus vite pour ce genre de chose mais le plus important aujourd'hui c'est que tu aies réussi.** Répondit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

Harry se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais sur le pas de la porte il ajouta :

**J'avais du mal à croire lorsqu'on me répétait qu'un jour je serai un grand sorcier, mais après avoir vu ma future aura aujourd'hui, je n'en doute plus. Je vais me mettre encore plus au travail je veux être digne de cette puissance et la développer au plus vite.**

**Et pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Il est possible que ton combat contre Voldemort n'ait pas lieu avant des années.**

**Je sais, mais je veux pouvoir vous botter les fesses en duel avant d'aller le combattre et comme vous n'êtes pas tout jeune...**

**Monsieur Potter !!!** S'esclaffa le vieil homme, d'un ton faussement sévère et plus amusé qu'irrité par la remarque impertinente de son jeune élève.

Et sur ces paroles Harry quitta le bureau et descendit les marches de l'escalier avant de se retrouver devant la gargouille gardienne et de prendre la direction de la tour Gryffondor. Il n'entendit pas ainsi la dernière remarque que Dumbledore avait dite à voix basse.

**Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment ton aura, Harry.**

Et comme toutes les semaines de rentrée, celle-ci passa rapidement chaque élève reprenant ses habitudes. Dimanche matin se présenta, et tous n'avait pas vu samedi passer, les élèves se bousculaient devant les dortoir pour être à l'heure pour leur club de duel. Ron, Harry et Hermione ne faisait pas exception à la règle, ils étaient en retard, ayant du aller chercher Hermione à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient du subir les remarques de Ron jusqu'à la grande salle, ce dont ils se seraient bien passé. Ils arrivèrent bon dernier et avec quelques minutes de retard ce que ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer Rogue.

**Monsieur Potter, vous vous croyez suffisamment important pou vous permettre d'arriver en retard et faire votre entrée comme au cinéma ?**

**Non monsieur, je suis désolé.**

**Et bien je vais vous apprendre quelque chose, monsieur Potter, nous ne sommes pas sur un plateau de tournage, allez vous asseoir. **

Les Serpentards ricanèrent à la remarque de leur directeur de maison, mais le regard sévère de leur professeur de duel les calma rapidement.

**Bien pourrrr ce duel de rrrentrrrée nous avons organisé un petit tourrrrnois.**

De vives exclamations se firent entendre, montrant la joie et l'enthousiasme général.

**Silence ! Nous avons tirré au sorrt les matchs.** Le professeur Krum pointa sa baguette vers un tableau noir sur lequel s'inscrivit l'arbre du tournoi et les noms des combattants. **Nous commencerrrons dans 10 minutes cela laisse à chacun le temps d'aller voirrr contrrre qui il va devoirrr se battrre.**

Cela fut une cohue monstrueuse devant le tableau chacun se bousculant pour mieux voir et le plus vite possible. Les quatre premiers matchs opposèrent Parvati Patil à un Poufsoufle de 7° année, Hermione à un Serpentard de 7° année, Harry à Susan Bones et Théodore Nott à un Serpentard de 7° année. Chacun se dirigea vers son estrade prêt à combattre, Harry et Hermione sortirent vainqueur de leur match sans trop de mal mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Parvati et Nott qui furent battu par les deux 7° année. Les combats suivants opposèrent Crabe à Marietta Edgecombe cette dernière l'emporta haut la main et Dean Thomas à un 7° année de Poufsouffle, le Gryffondor réussit de justesse à battre son adversaire.

Mais le plus intéressent fut le match qui se déroula sur l'estrade numéro 3, Ginny et Séréna s'affrontaient dans un combat sans merci, chacune des deux ayant envie de gagner. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, mais le périmètre du combat était limité de ce fait elles n'avaient pas une grande marge de manœuvre pour les esquiver elles étaient obligées de les parer ou de les renvoyer. Lentement elles se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre, à tel point qu'elles durent finir le combat à coups de pieds et de poings. Les trois autres combats étaient finis, Colin l'avait emporté sur une 7° année de Poufsouffle, de ce fait tous les élèves s'étaient concentrés devant l'estrade où combattaient les deux jeunes filles et regardaient attentivement le spectacle.

Après un bout de temps considérable, Ginny finit par avoir l'avantage sur Séréna et remporta le match. Elles ne s'étaient rien épargnées, ni les sorts offensifs, ni les techniques de combat au corps à corps que le professeur Krum leur avait enseigné, pas plus que les coups bas, aussi c'est dans un bien piètre état que les deux jeunes filles descendirent de l'estrade. Heureusement Madame Pomfresh avait été conviée au spectacle pour soigner les blessés, elle s'occupa de ses deux premières patientes avec rapidité et efficacité, comme à son habitude. Mais Ginny et Séréna loupèrent, néanmoins, les matchs opposant Luna à Eddie Carmickael, un septième année de Serdaigle, qu'elle battu à plate couture à la surprise générale, puis celui de Ron face à Milicent Bullstrode, qu'il envoya mordre la poussière étonnamment rapidement. De l'autre côté de la salle, Goyle se fit battre par un septième année de Poufsouffle tandis que Zabini battait un septième année de Gryffondor.

Enfin la dernière manche du premier tour opposa Drago Malefoy à une Gryffondor de septième année qu'il battit tandis que Neville faisait de même avec un de ses confrères de septième année. Pansy Parkinson écrasa littéralement le pauvre Justin Flinch-Fletchey et Mandy Brocklehurst affronta Cho Chang, cette dernière l'emporta également.

Mis à part celui de Ginny et Séréna, les combats s'étaient déroulés assez rapidement, de ce fait, pas plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis le début du tournoi lorsqu'ils entamèrent les matchs du second tour. Etrangement les sixièmes années étaient en plus grand nombre, que les septièmes années qui, pourtant, étaient leur aîné d'un an.

Ce fut à nouveau au tour d'Hermione qui battu cette fois un Poufsouffle de septième année tandis que Harry, lui, sortait vainqueur d'un match contre un Serpentard de septième année assez coriace. L'amie de Cho Chang eu raison de Dean Thomas et Colin Crivey s'inclina contre une Ginny au meilleur de sa forme. Séréna regardait tranquillement sur le banc de touche les combats de son amie et elle constata que les matchs intéressants commençaient tout juste.

Ron et Luna vinrent remplacer Dean et Marietta sur l'estrade numéro trois, tandis que Malefoy et Neville prenait place sur la numéro deux à la suite de Ginny et Colin. Le professeur Krum siffla le début des duels, Harry, Hermione et Ginny allèrent rejoindre Séréna pour encourager le dernier garçon Weasley. Les deux jeunes gens étaient arbitrés par le professeur Rogue, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire aux deux combattants mais comme l'arbitre ne devait appartenir à aucune des deux maisons des duellistes, ils n'avaient pas trop eu le choix.

**Saluez,** ordonna la voix sèche du professeur de potion.

Ron et Luna s'inclinèrent l'un vers l'autre avant de s'échanger une poignée de main, c'était un salut que le professeur Krum avait ajouté en plus de la courbette d'usage puis ils se mirent dos à dos et commencèrent à marcher dans des directions opposées.

**Prêt ? Commencez !** Lança la voix peu amicale de Rogue.

Luna fut la première à jeter un sort de désarmement sur son adversaire.

**EXPELLIARMUS !** Ron l'évita aisément, et contre attaqua.

**STUPEFIX !** Mais le sort manquait de puissance et Luna le para facilement, Ron fronça les sourcils lui qui croyait avoir mis pas mal de puissance il avait mal jaugé.

Après ce tour de chauffe les sorts fusèrent à une rapidité étonnante, pourtant aucun d'eux ne toucha leur cible ou ne fut réellement assez puissant pour pouvoir être efficace un minimum. D'un accord muet, les deux jeunes gens passèrent à la vitesse supérieure et commencèrent à lancer des sorts un peu plus dangereux. Ron lança un sort de pique qui se transforma en séance de chatouille pour Luna, tandis que cette dernière lui jetait un sort qui n'arriva jamais, coupé par les hoquets de rire elle ne put finir de dire sa formule. Ron en profita pour la désarmer d'un simple **EXPELLIARMUS **dans lequel il mit cependant toute sa puissance, mais la baguette ne s'échappa que de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour glisser des doigts de son adversaire et rouler par terre, Ron la ramassa et la montra à Rogue pour qu'il prononce la fin de ce duel pour le moins étrange. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers Luna pour lui rendre sa baguette et celle-ci prononça d'une voix calme mais un peu sèche :

**Tu sais Ron, tu n'aurais pas du m'épargner je sais me défendre.**

**Toi-même tu as retenu tes coups,** fit-il remarquer un peu sur la défensive.

**Pas volontairement, bizarrement tous les sorts que je t'envoyais perdaient leur puissance avant de t'atteindre.** Le ton de sa voix reprit une tonalité plus aimable.

**C'est pareil pour moi,** répondit le jeune Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils, **dans le dernier EXPELLIARMUS, j'y ai mis toute ma puissance et pourtant je n'ai réussi qu'à te faire sauter la baguette de la main, pourtant en cours de duel et de défense contre les forces du mal mes désarmements sont bien plus puissants.**

**Toute votre puissance ? Ne me faites pas rire Weasley ! Etes-vous à ce point mauvais ? **Coupa le professeur Rogue avec un air narquois sur le visage et dans la voix.

**Croyez le ou non mais cela ne venait pas de moi !**

**Que racontez-vous Weasley ? Vous cherchez des excuses à votre incapacité chronique à produire la moindre chose valable.**

Ron devint rouge cramoisi sous l'insulte de son ancien professeur de potion, il fulminait littéralement mais la main apaisante de Luna sur son bras le dissuada de répondre.

Visiblement déçut devant ce manque de réaction, Rogue s'éloigna et alla retrouver les autres professeurs tandis que Ron et Luna rejoignaient leurs amis.

**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ron ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous retenus ?** Demanda curieusement Ginny

**Ce n'est pas nous, on a rien retenu du tout, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais aucun de nos sorts n'a porté.** Lui répondit son frère.

**Comment ça ?**

**Tu as vu le dernier expelliarmus que j'ai lancé ?**

Ginny hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

**Et bien j'y avais mis toute ma puissance mais la baguette de Luna a, à peine, bougé de quelques centimètres.**

**Ce n'est pas possible Ron enfin,** intervint Hermione, **une telle chose ne peut se produire.**

**Pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé,** rétorqua Ron vexé que l'on mette en doute sa parole, **sinon comment expliques-tu ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Tu n'as pas du y mettre autant de puissance que ce que tu crois voilà tout.** Constata la jeune fille.

**Alors ça, sûrement pas, je suis sûr de ce que j'ai fait et si tu ne me crois pas tu n'as qu'à aller faire une recherche à la bibliothèque pour trouver une explication.** Répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

**Ne t'inquiète pas je le ferai,** répondit Hermione de sa voix neutre.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Ron, même leurs querelles journalières n'arrivaient pas à tirer la jeune fille de la léthargie dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée, pas une once de colère n'apparaissait dans les yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se disputait avec son meilleur ami.

Il ne pouvait plus vraiment appeler ça des disputes puisqu'il était le seul à crier ou à se mettre en colère, elle répondait toujours d'une voix plate, enfin quand elle répondait, et ça en était d'autant plus blessant.

**Regardez Neville et Malefoy se batte encore.** Indiqua Harry en espérant détourner la conversation.

Le petit groupe s'approcha de l'estrade numéro 2 et observèrent le combat, Neville tenait tête au Serpentard, même s'il était plus fatigué que ce dernier il avait encore en main sa baguette, et cela faisait fulminer Malefoy pour la plus grande joie des Gryffondors.

Pourtant Drago essayait de garder son sang-froid, il analysa la situation d'un rapide coup d'œil mais la colère qu'il éprouvait face à son impuissance commençait à fausser son jugement.

Il lança pour l'énième fois un EXPELLIARMUS dans lequel il mit toute sa puissance et Neville l'évita encore mais il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal. Malefoy le remarqua et décida d'opter pour la tactique de la fatigue, cette méthode manquait de panache et de gloire mais au moins il était sûr de l'avoir. Car dans un face à face direct il aurait du mal à avoir le dessus et cela, malgré la baisse de régime de son adversaire. Tout en lançant plusieurs sorts il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Neville, les deux assaillants étaient assez près l'un de l'autre pour entamer un combat à mains nues. Profitant d'un moment de concentration de Neville pour éviter un sort, Drago envoya son poing gauche sur la joue du Gryffondor. Il le reçut de plein fouet et fut sonné pendant quelques brèves secondes mais assez pour que le Serpentard enchaîne sur d'autres coups avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se protéger. En moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire, Neville se retrouva avec le visage tuméfié mais une fois de plus il tenait bon, il était encore sur l'estrade, encore en état de combattre. Il tenta de riposter mais ce fut peine perdue, Drago était plus agile et plus rapide que lui et surtout il était beaucoup moins fatigué. Il réussit néanmoins à le repousser quelques secondes, juste assez pour pointer sur le Sepentard sa baguette et crier :

**STUPEFIX.**

D'abord surpris, Drago se ressaisit vite et esquiva habilement le sort en se jetant au sol puis il roula sur le côté et se releva prestement mais il faillit trébucher hors de l'estrade et se maudit intérieurement. Il repartit à l'assaut de son adversaire poings en avant en prenant appui sur la pointe de son pied gauche. Neville ne le vit pas venir et se prit une fois de plus la main de son adversaire en pleine figure, Malefoy enchaîna sur un magistral coup de pied qui réussit enfin à envoyer Neville au bas de l'estrade.

Le professeur Flitwick qui arbitrait ce match commenta :

**Messiers c'était un beau combat, monsieur Londubat remontez sur l'estrade,** Neville s'exécuta, **saluez !**

C'est tout essoufflé que Neville arriva devant le groupe de Harry.

**Bravo Neville,** dit ce dernier, **tu as réussi à tenir tête à Malefoy c'est génial.**

**Oui, mais j'ai perdu,** fit le Gryffondor dépité.

**Ce n'est pas grave, regarde l'an passé tu avais du mal à ne serait-ce que réussir un sort de métamorphose et maintenant tu tiens tête à Malefoy, c'est le principal ! Tu as fait de grand progrès je suis sûr que ta mère sera fière de toi.** L'encouragea Harry.

**Attention Harry a endossé son costume de capitaine.** Plaisanta Ron.

Et d'un pas tranquille ils se dirigèrent vers le tableau pour connaître leur prochain match, Harry et Ron poursuivait leur conversation à l'arrière du petit groupe, Hermione n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ce que se disait les deux jeunes hommes.

**Oh ! Ca va si je ne peux plus rien dire maintenant. **Rétorqua-t-il.

**Ce n'est pas ça, mais on n'est pas encore habitué à te voir en meneur d'homme.**

**Je ne suis pas un meneur d'homme, il ne faut pas exagérer.**

**Alors c'est que tu ne t'entends pas ou ne te voit pas faire. On dirait Dumbledore, un mot gentil ou un encouragement à chacun au moment opportun.**

**A t'entendre, on croirait que je suis un surhomme omniscient.**

**Quelque fois je me le demande,** Ron esquissa un sourire et reprit, **plus sérieusement, ces derniers temps tu as développé une sorte de perspicacité envers les gens, c'est vraiment étrange.**

**Comment ça ?**

**Ben, regarde avec Neville par exemple, tu as su quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral mais surtout tu as perçu qu'il avait besoin d'encouragements. Ne serait-ce que l'an dernier jamais tu n'aurais agi comme ça, tu n'aurais pas osé parler à Neville jugeant que ce n'était pas à toi de le faire, que tu n'étais pas le mieux placé.**

**Et alors ? Il faut bien évoluer non ? Toi-même tu deviens plus philosophe avec le temps.** Répondit Harry sur la défensive.

**Eh, je ne te reproche rien, au contraire, c'est juste que l'on n'est pas habitué à te voir agir ainsi, le changement a été un peu rapide, c'est tout.**

Harry se détendit, tandis qu'Hermione opinait du chef pour approuver les dires de Ron, ils s'approchèrent du tableau mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu voir quoi que ce soit, Séréna s'écria :

**Harry tu vas te battre contre Hermione !!**

**Vraiment ?**

**Regarde toi-même.** Répondit la jeune fille piquée que l'on mette sa parole en doute.

**Si tu te poussais peut-être que je pourrais voir quelque chose. **Maugréa-t-il.

**Insinuerais-tu que je suis grosse ?** Mais cette fois sa voix était sérieuse, pas de fausses indignations.

**Ne commence pas Sen.**

Elle se dégagea rudement de la cohue qui s'était formée devant le tableau, bousculant Harry et Hermione par la même occasion.

**Je crois que tu l'as vexé, Harry.** Intervint platement Hermione.

**Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas réconciliés depuis Noël ? **Demanda Ron.

**Non, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion.**

**Tu ferais bien de la trouver, je croyais que mon exemple avec Victor t'avait au moins appris ça.** Objecta Hermione la voix lourde de reproche.

**Je lui parlerai à la fin du tournoi. **

**Si tu veux mon avis tu devrais lui parler maintenant,** continua calmement Hermione.

**D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais,** capitula Harry.

Et il s'éloigna du petit groupe tandis que Ron constatait qu'il allait devoir se battre contre Zabini et sa petite sœur contre la traîtresse : Marietta Edgecombe. Les Gryffondors ne lui avaient pas pardonné d'avoir collaboré avec leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'an passé. Malefoy lui allait devoir affronter Cho Chang, Ron savait que Harry se croyait encore amoureux de Cho et ce malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Et même s'il l'avait soigneusement évité jusqu'à maintenant, les fréquentes oeillades que Harry avait lancées en direction de la jeune fille ne lui avaient pas échappé, à Hermione non plus d'ailleurs. Ils en avaient souvent discuté lors de leur ronde nocturne, échafaudant milles hypothèses pour la sortir du cœur de Harry ou les mettre ensemble, mais la plus sensée qu'ils avaient trouvé, était de laisser faire le temps.

Harry se fraya à son tour un chemin à travers la foule qui se massait devant le tableau noir pour aller rejoindre Séréna qui semblait en grande discussion avec Ginny.

**Ginny tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plait, j'aimerai parler à Séréna.**

**Bien sûr.** Répondit cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

**Qui tu dis que j'ai envie de te parler, moi ?** Attaqua Séréna, s'apprêtant déjà à faire demi-tour pour aller rejoindre son amie.

**Dans ce cas-là tu n'auras qu'à m'écouter,** rétorqua harry en saisissant le poignet de la jeune fille.

Elle lui fit face dans une attitude défi, se tenant bien droite et le menton relevé ce qui lu permit de planter ses yeux gris dans les émeraudes de son cousin.

**Je voulais m'excuser.** Reprit Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

Aussitôt Séréna baissa les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça et elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'il avait réussi à la décontenancer.

**Tu t'excuses pour m'avoir traiter de grosse ?**

**Non, enfin si, aussi, mais je voulais surtout m'excuser de t'avoir crié dessus après Noël.**

**Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit ?** Demanda Sen, pleine d'espoir.

**Si je le pensais mais je n'aurai pas du te le dire ainsi. **

D'un geste vif, la jeune fille dégagea son poignet de la main de Harry qui trop surpris n'eu pas la moindre réaction pour le retenir.

**Et bien moi aussi je pensais ce que j'ai dit et je n'ai pas changé d'avis alors tant que tu n'auras pas évolué un peu ce n'est pas la peine de venir me parler.**

**Essayons d'en discuter calmement s'il te plait.**

**Il n'y a plus rien à dire, le sujet est clos.**

Une fois de plus le ton commençait à monter entre les deux jeunes gens. Ron se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda :

**Je croyais qu'il était partit s'excuser ?**

**Moi aussi.**

Toute la salle s'était retournée sur Harry et Séréna qui se disputait ouvertement.

**Mais enfin c'est de Malefoy que tu parles, comment peux-tu le traiter ainsi ?**

**Et toi ? Tu le condamnes alors que tu ne le connais même pas.**

**Justement je le connais et depuis plus longtemps que toi ! Je sais de quoi il est capable.**

A l'évocation de son nom Draco se rapprocha des deux Gryffondors et se mêla à la conversation.

**Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher Potter, dis-le-moi en face !**

**Ne te mêle pas de ça Malefoy ! Tu en as assez fait comme ça !** Hurla Harry rouge de colère ce qui eu pour effet de décider les professeurs à intervenir.

**Potter ! Malefoy ! Puis-je savoir quel est ce remue ménage !** Coupa sèchement Krum.

La colère de Harry retomba comme un soufflet sous les yeux flamboyants de son professeur de duel.

**Ce n'est rien professeur, je me suis laissé emporté.**

**Tachez de vous contrôler Potter.**

**Oui, monsieur.** Et Harry s'éloigna et alla rejoindre Hermione pour leur combat.


	26. Le tournoi 2° partie

**Arathorn :** Merci, merci, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ton nom parmi mes reviewers alors : BIENVENUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bienvenue parmi les reviewers de la dernière prophétie, je suis contente que ces 24 premiers chapitres t'ait plus. Voilà la suit een espérant que cela te plaise toujours autant, bonne lecture.

**Zabou :** Tu l'attends ? Et bien la voilà !!! Bonne lecture. : ) Merci.

**Gh()st :** Merci : ) Bah ça me dérange pas de répondre aux questions cela prouve que les gens s'intéressent à ce que je fait, je trouve ça vachement revalorisant enfin de compte. Ma méprise semble être pardonné, ouf (soupir de soulagement), allez voilà la suite que tu sembles tellement attendre (j'espère : )) j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ? zoubis, H.

**Fluminia :** Ton cerveau ne se repose donc jamais ?? Au fait que fait notre Dreamoon nationale ? Je l'ai croisé au début du mois et depuis plus rien...... Zoubis et bonne relecture ; )

**Minerve :** Merci, merci (s'incline respectueusement) alors un scoop : oui il s'agit de quelqu'un de sa famille, mais tu auras ta réponse d'ici le prochain chapitre (peut-être même a la fin de celui-ci ?) Allez voilà la suite j'espère que cela te plairas, bonne lecture.

Le blabla de H : Voici la fin du tournoi, voilà il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition pour le prochain, car il y a du lourd qui arrive, je dirai même du très lourd, s'il y a un chapitre à ne pas louper dans toute la fic c'est bien le prochain ! Une grande partie des révélations arrivent !!!! Réjouissons nous !!! Par contre il faudra patienter pour l'avoir, j'ai beaucoup de mal pour écrire le suivant, peut être parce que cela signifie que la fin approche. : (

Le coin lecture : Je ne sais plus ou je me suis arrêté dans les conseils de lecture, bref pour cette fois cela sera une fic espagnole : Volvi de Pekenyita ( James reviens à la vie et par conséquent dans la vie de son fils.) et une anglaise : Harry Potter and the Power of Time de RossWrock qui est pas mal du tout non plus, d'ailleurs les reviewers anglais et espagnols ne s'y sont pas trompé !!! Et pour finir d'une petite fic que j'ai commencé à écrire : Poudlard au club med, je crois que le titre dit tout, Dumbledore gagne un séjour au club med de haïti et il embarque une partie de l'équipe enseignante ainsi que certains élèves. Ils devront passer une semaine dans le monde moldu sans avoir recours à leur baguette magique ce qui n'est pas pour plaire aux deux Serpentards : Rogue et Malefoy !!!!! C'est un petit délire mais n'hésitez pas à aller la lire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture, bye...

Le tournoi 2 partie

Les deux Gryffondors montèrent sur l'estrade numéro 1 et se mirent en position, attendant le professeur Flitwick qui devait être leur arbitre.

**- Voilà, voilà, j'arrive,** annonça le petit professeur d'enchantements. **Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger,** salua-t-il, **êtes-vous prêt ?**

**- Oui,** répondirent les deux jeunes gens qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

**- Bien, saluez.**

**- Bonne chance Hermione.**

**- Bonne chance à toi aussi Harry.**

**- Prêt ?** Harry et Hermione firent cinq pas dans les directions opposées mais restèrent dos l'un à l'autre. **Commencez !** Ils se retournèrent au même moment et lancèrent leur premier sort, aussitôt une rude bataille s'engagea.

**- EXPELLIARMUS !!!!!!!!** S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Hermione roula en avant pour éviter le sort tandis que Harry l'encaissait de plein fouet, sa baguette ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la Gryffondor fut saisi quelques secondes, assez pour que Harry enchaîne immédiatement avec un autre sort.

**- IMPEDIMIENTA ! **

A la dernière seconde elle se jeta à terre, le sort failli passer à côté, deux centimètres plus à gauche et Harry l'aurait loupé. Encore sous le coup de la colère il n'était pas précis dans ses jets de sorts et il se jura mille morts pour sa maladresse qui aurait pu lui coûter la victoire. Il avait escompté sur l'effet de surprise pour abréger un combat contre une ennemie redoutable mais cette technique avait le désavantage de le laisser affaibli en terme de puissance magique. Heureusement elle avait marché dès le premier coup, il ne pensait pas que Hermione se laisserait avoir par une telle ruse mais il était plutôt content que cela ait fonctionné.

Harry dépétrifia Hermione et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever la voix de leur professeur d'enchantements s'éleva.

**- Et bien monsieur Potter, je dois avouer que c'est le duel le plus rapide que je n'ai jamais vu. J'ignorais que vous pouviez résister à un expelliarmus.**

**- Seulement ceux qui ne dépassent pas mon niveau mais cela me vide de toute ma puissance magique.**

**- C'était un pari audacieux et risqué face à Miss Granger, si cela avait échoué vous auriez perdu ce duel.**

**- Oui, mais si je n'avais pas gagné rapidement je l'aurais perdu de toute manière. Sur la durée elle est meilleure que moi, elle connaît plus de sort et elle est plus intelligente,** expliqua Harry. **Alors c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la battre mais cela a failli échouer. **

**- Vous avez manqué de concentration sans compter sur les réflexes de Miss Granger...**

- ... **Qui ne sont apparemment pas assez aiguisés,** compléta Hermione.

**- J'ai failli te manquer,** remarqua Harry.

**- Oui « failli »** souligna la jeune fille.

**- Tu as été surprise...**

**- Et dans un vrai duel cela m'aurait coûté la vie.**

**- Pourtant tu savais que je résistais à ce sort.**

**- Oui et non, je savais que tu t'entraînais pour cela mais pas que tu le maîtrisais d'autant plus que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.**

**- Le plus important Miss Granger est que vous appreniez à ne plus être surprise par quoi que ce soit ou du moins de ne pas le laisser paraître.** Intervint le petit professeur.

**- Oui.**

**- Bon, je vais annoncer le score au tableau aller voir vos amis.**

Et le professeur Flitwick s'éloigna des deux jeunes gens en trottinant.

**- Ginny ou Ron ?** Demanda Harry.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Qui va-t-on voir en premier Ginny ou Ron ?**

**- Ginny, on doit passer devant son estrade pour aller voir le match de Ron.**

Et d'un pas tranquille ils se dirigèrent vers l'estrade 2 où Ginny semblait mettre une déculottée à son adversaire, sous les cris d'encouragements de Séréna. Harry prit soin de placer Hermione entre lui et sa « cousine » afin qu'il n'y pas d'autres heurts pendant le combat de la jeune Weasley. Séréna ne se donna même pas la peine d'adresser un regard à Harry et elle s'adressa uniquement à Hermione lorsqu'elle parla.

**- J'ignore ce que cette Marietta Edgecombe vous a fait, mais Ginny lui fait chèrement payer.**

Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage d'Hermione.

**- Elle n'a pas volé ce qui lui arrive va, l'année dernière avec Ombrage, c'était notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, on n'avait pas de vrai cours dans cette matière alors on a constitué une association pour s'entraîner et ne pas perdre la main. C'est Harry qui nous enseignait ce qu'il savait, il était assez doué d'ailleurs, **Harry rosit sous le compliment de son amie tandis que Séréna levait un sourcil incrédule. **Et cette Serdaigle, une tonalité de mépris perçait dans sa voix, nous a dénoncé lorsque Ombrage a décrété toute association hors la loi.**

**- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Ginny fait durer. Elle fait souffrir son adversaire pour vous venger. Au fait qui a gagné de vous deux ?**

**- C'est Harry.** Répondit simplement Hermione.

**- Mais attendez, vous avez déjà fini ?**

**- Si ce n'était pas le cas nous ne serions pas en train de discuter avec toi,** railla la préfète. **Harry m'a eu par surprise, il a mené ce combat d'une main de maître.**

**- J'ai juste eu de la chance,** tenta de se défendre Harry, pas très à l'aise avec tous ces compliments qu'on lui envoyait.

**- Bravo, pour surprendre Hermione tu as du faire quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire.**

**- Il a résisté à mon expelliarmus.**

Séréna ouvrit de grands yeux tout ronds, incrédule, elle avait du mal à croire ce que lui disait son amie, mais elle reprit contenance assez vite et c'est d'une voix froide qu'elle félicita Harry.

**- Bravo, Harry c'est très fort ce que tu as réussit à faire.**

**- C'était juste de la chance, d'ailleurs cela a faillit ne pas marcher.** Répéta le jeune homme.

La tête commença à lui tourner et un voile noir passa devant ses yeux, il porta machinalement la main à sa cicatrice et les deux jeunes filles inquiètes demandèrent en même temps.

**- Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, ce n'est rien,** répondit harry d'une voix légèrement rauque, **il se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne. **

**- Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir,** proposa Séréna.

**- Il doit avoir trop chaud tu devrais défaire le col de ta chemise, tu te sentirais mieux.** Conseilla Hermione.

**- Non,** s'écria nerveusement Harry, **non ça va passer,** reprit-il plus calmement, **ça va déjà mieux, merci.**

**- Tu es sûr ?** Insista la jeune Black.

**- Oui,** et il lui adressa un tendre sourire auquel elle répondit avant de se rappeler qu'elle était toujours fâchée avec lui.

Ce brusque changement d'attitude peina Harry, ces derniers temps il avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler il disait un mot de travers.

**- Ginny semble avoir la situation bien en main, si nous allions voir comment se débrouille Ron ?** Intervint Hermione.

**- Allons-y.** Et il s'éloigna sans adresser un regard à la jeune Black.

A peine éloignés de quelques mètres Hermione attaqua :

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Séréna ?**

**- Je ne sais pas chaque fois que je parle elle se fâche. Je n'ose plus lui dire un mot de peur que cela empire. J'ai essayé de me réconcilier tout à l'heure avec elle et tu as vu ce qui c'est passé ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive.** Fit un Harry dépité.

**- Elle est amoureuse.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Elle est amoureuse,** répéta plus lentement Hermione pour qu'il s'imprègne des mots.

**- Et de qui ?** Demanda Harry serrant les dents.

Hermione risqua un coup d'œil vers son voisin et vit sa mâchoire crispée, satisfaite elle répondit :

**- Je ne sais pas, probablement d'un cinquième année.**

**- Je suis sûr que c'est Geoffrey Hooper, il lui tourne autour depuis des semaines, il est sortit avec Ginny et maintenant, c'est Séréna qu'il veut et bien qu'il ne compte pas la dessus !**

**- Jaloux ? **

**- Ne raconte pas de bêtise,** et son regard glissa vers l'estrade numéro 3 où Cho Chang affrontait Drago Malefoy.

**- Cho ?**

**- Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.**

**- Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait l'an passé ?**

**- Oui, je crois que je vais tenter ma dernière chance avec elle, je vais l'inviter au bal de la saint valentin.**

**- Tu crois vraiment que...**

**- J'espère.**

Hermione poussa un léger soupir imperceptible, Harry et Séréna ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Harry eu un nouveau malaise ce qui le fit s'arrêter quelques secondes devant l'estrade 3 au moment ou Drago battait Cho, lorsqu'elle descendit de l'aire de duel la jeune Serdaigle l'aperçut et lui fit un timide sourire. Prit par une soudaine impulsion il s'élança vers elle et passa devant Malefoy.

**- Tu viens me féliciter pour ma victoire Potter ?** Persifla le Serpentard.

**- Ne rêve pas Malefoy.**

**- Je n'aurai que plus de plaisir à te battre en finale.**

**- Faudrait-il que tu y arrives.**

**- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça.**

**- Alors on se retrouvera en finale.**

**- Compte sur moi j'y serai, Potter et je te ferai mordre la poussière.**

**- Encore une fois tu devrais arrêter de rêver Malefoy, tu ne me battras jamais.**

**- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité Potter,** et pour le faire enrager il se dirigea droit vers Séréna.

Cho avait assisté à tout l'échange verbal entre les deux ennemis et elle attendit quelque seconde que la tension retombe avant de s'adresser à Harry.

**- Bonjour Harry.**

**- Bonjour Cho**. Il prit une grande inspiration en même temps pour se calmer et pour se donner du courage. **Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien et toi ?**

**- Ca va.** Et sans plus de chichi il se lança, plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de la jeune fille, **Cho tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de la saint valentin ?**

**- Oui,** répondit précipitamment la jeune fille avec un immense sourire sur le visage, **avec joie.**

**- Bien, très bien**, dit Harry décontenancé, il s'attendait à un refus catégorique, **je passerai te prendre...**

**- Je préférais qu'on se rejoigne dans le hall d'entrée.** Le coupa-t-elle.

**- Comme tu voudras, on dit 19 heures ?**

**- Très bien.** Et elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner vers son amie Marietta.

Hermione s'approcha alors de Harry encore sous le coup de l'émotion et de la surprise.

**- Elle, elle a dit oui,** bredouilla-t-il à son amie.

**- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre,** répondit platement Hermione. **Allons voir Ron.**

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'estrade numéro 4 où Ron semblait en mauvaise posture face à Zabini. Malgré les encouragements de ses amis, le Gryffondor perdit le combat 30 minutes plus tard, il put se consoler en constatant que son adversaire ne s'en sortait pas indemne. En effet Zabini avait des brûlures sur les avants-bras, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il semblait passablement fatigué. Après un tour obligatoire entre les mains de Madame Pomfresh il rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient patiemment. La première chose que Ron leur demanda était qui avait gagné, ce à quoi Hermione répondit par un mouvement de tête en direction de Harry.

**- Ginny n'a toujours pas fini ?** Poursuivit-il.

**- Non, elle fait durer le plaisir,** confia Harry.

**- C'est bien ma sœur,** s'enorgueillit-il. Changeant de ton, il avoua : **j'aurai aimé te rencontrer en finale Harry.**

**- Tu sais ce n'est pas dit que j'y serai arrivé, mon prochain match est contre ta sœur.**

**- En attendant j'ai peut-être perdu mais Zabini ne s'en est pas sorti indemne et la prochaine fois il mordra la poussière,** rétorqua-t-il fièrement. **Allons voir ma sœur.**

Et les trois Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers l'estrade numéro 2 où Ginny se battait encore, Rogue commençait à s'énerver contre elle.

**- Miss Weasley, auriez-vous l'obligeance de mettre fin à ce combat rapidement ? **Tonna le professeur de potion, tandis qu'elle évitait facilement un sort de stupéfixion que lui lançait son adversaire.

**- Allez, Ginny, arrête de jouer, on attend plus que toi ! **Cria Ron du bas de l'aire de combat.

Avec un soupir de résignation elle fit ce qu'on lui disait et stupefixa rapidement son ennemie, Rogue se dépêcha de décréter la fin du combat et de quitter l'aire de duel passablement énervé par cet interminable duel sans intérêt.

**- Je m'amusais bien, moi, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait arrêter ?** Demanda la dernière Weasley avec une moue boudeuse.

**- Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin,** professa son frère.

**- Rabat-joie !** Et elle tira la langue en direction de Ron qui éclata de rire.

La voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur Krum raisonna dans la salle :

**- Mettez-vous tous en place pour les combats suivants : Monsieur Potter et Miss Weasley vous serez sur l'estrade 1 et j'arbitrerai votre match et Messiers Malefoy et Zabini sur la 2, le professeur Flitwick sera votre arbitre. Je vous invite tous à aller regarder ces duels.**

Les élèves allèrent se masser devant les aires de combat tandis que les deux adversaires se mettaient en place. Le professeur Krum envoya Neville prévenir Dumbledore que les phases finales allaient avoir lieu, en effet le vieux directeur avait souhaité être présent pour ces duels. Il arriva quelques secondes seulement avant que les duels ne commencent, il fit apparaître un confortable fauteuil rouge et s'installa.

Sur l'estrade 1, Ginny vint se placer face à Harry pour le salut traditionnel, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il lui tendit main.

**- Bonne chance Ginny. **

**- Merci, je vais en avoir besoin, cela me paraît inutile mais bonne chance à toi aussi.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à croire que je peux vous battre à plate couture.**

**- Oui, vraiment on se le demande.** Ironisa la jeune fille.

**- En place,** annonça le professeur Krum.

Ils s'éloignèrent de dix pas chacun en restant dos à dos, la voix de leur professeur de duel s'éleva une seconde fois.

**- Prêt ? Commencez !**

**- EXPELLIARMUS !!!!!!!!!!!!** S'écrièrent d'une même voix les deux Gryffondors.

Et sans attendre, Harry pivota sur lui-même tandis que Ginny roulait au sol, ils se relevèrent au même moment et de nouveau la riposte fut simultanée :

**- STUPEFIX !!!!!!!!** Harry l'évita à nouveau facilement, de même que Ginny, à ce rythme là ils n'y arriveraient jamais ils avaient un style de combat assez semblable.

Harry se dit que s'il voulait remporter ce combat il devait faire quelque chose d'inhabituel afin de destabiliser son adversaire elle le connaissait trop bien, il devait la surprendre.

Les pensées de Ginny en était au même point, elle guettait la moindre brèche dans la défense par laquelle s'engouffrer mais Harry avait une garde irréprochable, du moins pour l'instant elle devait le fatiguer et le pousser à commettre une erreur.

Harry eut à nouveau un étourdissement, il fut distrait pendant quelques secondes mais cela suffit à Ginny pour lancer une offensive redoutable : elle s'élança en courant vers son adversaire, envoyant en même temps le sort d'immobilisation.

Au même moment sur l'estrade 2, une déflagration fit retourner les étudiants en direction du combat opposant Malefoy à Zabini. Après le salut protocolaire, les deux jeunes hommes avaient enchainé sur un combat de haut niveau, ne s'épargnant aucun sort ni aucune ruse afin de gagner. Ils donnaient leur maximum, mais Malefoy semblait plus déterminé que jamais, étrangement il semblait aussi passablement irrité. Le prince des Serpentards prenait le dessus sur son congénère, la colère ayant décuplé sa motivation à gagner car pour Malefoy c'était cela la clé de la réussite : le mental, l'envie de gagner. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se lançaient des sorts ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, cette technique semblait la préférée de Drago car il l'avait déjà employé contre Neville. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il lança un STUPEFIX en même temps que sa jambe gauche dans les côtes de Zabini. Ce dernier voulant esquiver le sort fit un bond de côté, se jetant par la même occasion littéralement sur la jambe de Malefoy. Il porta la main à ses côtes il avait du s'en feler une ou deux sous l'impact, Drago riposta aussitôt sa première ataque réussie, par un crochet du droit qui atteignit le menton de son adversaire et le jeta au tapis. Mais loin d'être hors course Zabini lui envoya un IMPEDIMIENTA pour pouvoir se relever, Malefoy s'accroupi rapidement etle sort passa au-dessus de lui. Les deux élèves se remirent debout dans un bel ensemble et le combat au corps à corps reprit de plus belle. Chacun empechant l'autre de lancer un sort en lui bloquant le bras qui tenait la baguette et en se dégageant successivement. Les coups s'enchaînaient de plus en plus vite entre les deux jeunes hommes d'une force relativement égale mais Malefoy semblait prendre doucement l'avantage, ses coups atteignaient plus souvent leur cible que ceux de son adversaire. Depuis le début les deux Serpentards se donnaient à 100 à tel point qu'une partie de leur aura s'échappait de leur corps, même si eux ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Des volutes argents s'échappaient du corps de Drago et montaient vers le plafond tandis que celle de Zabini étaient jaune. Leurs particules d'aura allaient se meler à celles qui se liberaient des corps de Harry et Ginny, faites d'Or et de rouge.

Hermione contemplait le spectacle qu'offraient les auras de ses camarades, lorsque la jeune fille fronça les sourcils Ron l'interrogea.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?**

**- Tu vois la couleur de l'aura de Malefoy ?**

**- Malefoy ?** Mais on s'en fiche encourage plutot Harry et ma sœur, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font mais ils feraient mieux de commencer leur match plutot que d'arrêter les sorts avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur cible. Mais il retourna vivement la tête en direction de son amie en reprenant : **attend une seconde, tu peux voir les auras ?**

**- Ben oui, pourquoi pas toi ?**

**- Hermione,** dit sérieusement Ron, **très peu de gens peuvent discerner les auras, le seul que je connaisse est le professeur Flitwick. Il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore.**

**- J'ignorais que c'était un don particulier.**

**- Tu l'ignorais ?** A cet instant Ron se rendit compte de l'étendu des dégats qu'avait eu l'agression sur la jeune fille, elle qui savait toujours tout sur tout, comment avait-elle pu laisser passer cela.

**- Ron, **insista la jeune fille avec la voix monotone qui lui était maintenant coutumiere.

Agacé, le gryffondor se retourna et regarda pendant quelques secondes son ennemi avant de dire :

**- Ben quoi ? **

**- Elle est argentée.** Expliqua Hermione

**- Et alors ?**

**- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?**

**- Non. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?**

**- J'ai lu quelque chose sur le code des couleurs des auras.**

Ron marmonna quelque chose entre ces dents ressemblant à :

- **Ca m'aurait étonné qu'elle n'ait pas lu quelque chose la dessus,** et pour paraître plus poli il ajouta à voix haute, **tu ignores que voir les auras est un don particulier mais tu connais le code des couleurs et quand as-tu lu ça ?**

**- Quand je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais voir les auras en rentrant de Sainte Mangouste. **

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel montrant par la même son exaspération mais poursuivit néanmoins.

**- Et qu'y a-t-il de si bizarre dans l'aura de Malefoy ?**

**- Elle est argentée,** répéta-t-elle. **D'une seule et même couleur, uniquement faite d'argent,** continua Hermione comme hypnotisée par l'aura du Serpentard.

**- Et que veut dire la couleur argent dans une aura ?** Demanda patiemment Ron, repoussant ainsi les limites de son exaspération.

Il faisait un effort considérable ces derniers temps pour s'interesser à tous ce que disait Hermione, il savait que c'était dans les livres que la jeune fille trouvait un dérivatif pour extérioriser ce qui lui était arrivée. Alors il s'arrangeait pour écouter toujours patiemment toutes les informations que son amie dénichait dans les bouquins qu'elle relisait sans relache engrangeant toujours plus de savoir.

**- C'est la couleur de la liberté.** Souffla-t-elle.

**- Quoi ?**

**- L'argent signifie la liberté dans une aura, Ron,** ajouta-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, **je crois que Malefoy ne deviendra jamais un mangemort il est trop épris de sa liberté pour ça. **

**- Allons Hermione ne dis pas de bétise, Malefoy a autant de chance de ne pas devenir un mangemort que nous de voir apparaître le descendant de Merlin !**

**- Ron je suis sérieuse, il est peut être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Malefoy, tous les Serpentards ne sont peut-être pas des mangemorts potentiels.**

**- Tu dis des bétises, Hermione, son père ne lui laissera pas emprunter une autre voix que celle qu'il a choisit pour son fils, tiens regarde Harry et Ginny semble enfin être passés aux choses sérieuses.** Ajouta-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

**- Tu as probablement raison,** murmurra la jeune fille en jetant un dernier regard au duel opposant les deux Serpentards.

Harry vit une Ginny foncer sur lui en criant **STUPEFIX**, il évita le sort aisément ainsi que le coup de pied qui suivi. Le combat se poursuivit au corps à coprs parant les attaques l'un de l'autre, les deux Gryfondors attendaient une faille de l'adversaire dans laquelle s'engouffrer, ce fut Harry qui en trouve une le premier. Ginny, n'ayant pas paré assez rapidement le poing gauche de Harry, fut débordé et elle allait prendre de plein fouet le genou de son adversaire dans l'estomac lorsqu'une bulle couleur de feu l'enveloppa. Au contact de celle-ci, Harry fut projeté sur quelques mètres en arrière et attéri lourdement sur les fesses, aussi surpris que la jeune Weasley ils mirent tous deux quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de réengager le combat. Cependant un phénomène étrange se produisit, aucun des sorts lancés par la suite n'atteignit sa cible, en effet les sorts « mouraient » avant d'arriver à destination. Cinq **STUPEFIX** et trois **EXPELLIARMUS** plus tard la sphère protectrice entourait toujours Ginny et les deux Gryffondors décidaient de passer au combat au corps à corps puisque les sorts ne fonctionnaient plus. Décidément il se passait de drôle de chose dans cette école depuis la rentrée de septembre, mais qui avait déjà entendu dire qu'une année normale s'était écoulée à Poudlard ?

Ils foncèrent droit l'un sur l'autre préparant déjà mentalement l'enchaînement de coups qu'ils allaient faire. Harry fut à son tour entouré d'une lueur rouge et or, il ne controlait plus rien et encore moins son aura qui s'échappait de son corps. Lorsque les deux sphères entourant chaque Gryffondor se rencontrèrent il y eu comme une mini détonation, des étincelles rouges, oranges et jaunes apparurent et une onde se propagea dans toute la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se dépêcha de créer un bouclier afin de protéger les élèves et le professeur Krum fit de même avant de lâcher un juron.

**- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette école ??!!**

Au contact des deux auras une boule de couleur feu se forma d'abord minuscule puis elle grandit rapidement elle s'éleva vers le plafond et se plaça au dessus des têtes de Ginny et Harry qui avait arrêté le combat pour voir ce qui se passait. Alors la boule sembla se déployer ou plus exactement ce qui se trouvait dans cette sphère de feu, deux magnifiques ailes apparurent les plumes allaient du rouge le plus profond au jaune soleil. Harry reconnut l'oiseau qui apparaissait en même temps que Dumbledore et ils murmurèrent ensemble bien que trop loin pour s'entendre :

**- Fumseck !!**

Le phénix du directeur de Poudlard venait d'apparaître dans la grande salle, aussitôt un magnifique chant s'éleva dans la pièce ou ils se trouvaient tous, les élèves étaient sidérés devant cette apparition soudaine. Fumseck vola quelques minutes dans la salle avant de venir se poser sur l'épaule de Ginny, qui, revenant rapidement de la surprise, lui caressa le sommet du crane tout en disant.

**- Bonjour Fumseck,** cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu.

Et comme s'il lui répondait le phénix fit entendre son trémolo, puis il s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry cette fois, il reçut quelques caresses de la part du jeune homme et repartit vers son propriétaire actuel. Tous avaient le visage tourné vers Dumbledore comme attendant une quelconque explication mais les seuls mots que prononça le vieil homme furent :

**- Le sang du phénix se réveille, l'équilibre du monde va basculer.**

Même si elle avait une part énigmatique, tous purent néanmoins comprendre que le directeur faisait allusion au combat de Harry contre Voldemort, qui laisserait place à une ère de bien ou de mal.

Un cri, fit retourner les élèves vers l'estrade ou se déroulait le duel.

**- Ginnyyyy !! **

La jeune rouquine venait de s'effondrer sur l'aire de combat. Harry se dirigea lentement vers elle, précédé de peu par le professeur Krum, Dumbledore n'ayant toujours pas baissé le bouclier les élèves étaient pris dans la bulle protectrice. Le professeur de duel l'examina soigneusement et appela Mrs Pomfresh, Dumbledore fixait de ses yeux pétillant harry qui soutenait son regard et d'un geste de la main baissa le bouclier. Aussitôt, Charly Ron et l'infirmière se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille encore inconsciente, Harry brisa le lien avec son directeur et reporta son attention sur l'estrade.

**- Elle n'a rien, elle a juste vidé ses réserves magiques, elle a utilisé trop de magie d'un coup cela l'a affaiblie.** Révéla Harry d'une voix légèrement roque tandis que l'infirmière auscultait sous tous les angles la jeune Gryffondor.

**- Comment sais-tu ça ?** Demanda Ron.

**- Je le sais c'est tout. Elle a juste besoin de repos.**

L'infirmière acquiesça à l'adresse de Dumbledore, elle était arrivée au même diagnistique que lui, Charly prit sa sœur dans ses bras et précédé de Pomfresh il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Après quelques minutes de silence et d'indécision le professeur Krum repris la parole :

**- Bon puisque Miss Weasley semble hors d'état de combattre, je déclare Harry Potter vainqueur.** Ainsi s'acheva le duel de Ginny et Harry.

Le duel opposant Malefoy à Zabini s'était terminé quelques minutes plus tôt aussi purent-ils voir l'incident sur l'estrade voisine. Après un combat au corps à corps acharné Malefoy l'avait emporté sur son condisciple, ce qui le rendait bien aise car, ainsi, il allait retrouver saint Potter en finale et lui mettre la raclée qu'il méritait. Mais une fois deplus il avait fallut que ce maudit Gryffondor fasse des siennes, il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans se faire remarquer, quelle présomption ! Draco se jura qu'il allait la lui faire payer, et cher. Lorsque Potter descendit de l'estrade il passa à côté de lui etil ne put s'empecher de lui faire une remarque.

**- Toujours prompt à te faire remarquer Potter.**

**- Malefoy,** constata Harry avec sa voix éraillée en plantant ses yeux, droit dans ceux du blondinet.

**- Oh oh mais on dirait que Saint Potter fait enfin sa mue, tes amis ne l'esperaient plus.** Siffla le Serpentard en ne détournant pas les yeux de ceux du Gryffondor.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, silencieux, à s'affronter du regard, au bout de quelques minutes Malefoy fronça les sourcils comme si un détail l'intriguait. Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux au même moment, Harry passa son chemin pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Sur le tableau s'inscrivait le dernier match opposant Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, il aurait lieu sur l'estrade numéro une agrandit pour la finale.

Après quelques minutes accordées aux finalistes pour reprendre leur souffle, le professeur Krum avec sa voix magiquement amplifiée demanda :

**- Messiers, veuillez vous mettre en place pour votre combat.**

Harry et Draco montèrent sur l'estrade chacun par un côté.

**- Saluez !**

Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent l'un vers l'autre non sans réticense et penchèrent légèrement le torse en guise de salut, la poignée de main fut d'autant plus froide.

**- Bonne chance Potter tu vas en avoir besoin !** Dit le Serpentard avec son air supérieur qui lui était coutumier.

**- C'est la fin Malefoy.** Furent les seuls mots d'Harry, pourtant ils firent froid dans le dos de Draco, il ignorait si cela était à cause de l'intonnation de la voix ou des mots en eux même mais l'espace de quelques secondes le Serpentard douta. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de sonner le glas pour lui, il chassa rapidement de son esprit de telles pensées pour se concentrer sur son match et sur le fait qu'il allait mettre à terre Monsieur je-suis-le-sauveur-du-monde.

Harry lacha sa main et ils se mirent en position pour démarrer leur duel, à 10 pas l'un de l'autre ils attendaient le signal de leur professeur.

**- Prêt ? Commencez !** Résonna la voix de Vladimir Krum.

A partir de cet instant tout s'enchaîna très vite, Harry fonça droit sur Draco comme poussé par une force invisible, le Serpentard courut à sa rencontre. Des sorts fusèrent sur le chemin mais ils passèrent tous à côté des deux jeunes hommes, lorsqu'ils furent assez près ils engagèrent le combat au corps à corps. De violent coups s'abattaient sur chacun d'eux mais ni Harry ni Draco ne semblaient les sentir, leur envie de gagner était décuplée par la haine qu'il se portait l'un à l'autre.

Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment lui-même, une seule chose comptait : frapper Draco encore et toujours plus fort, lui faire mal comme il lui avait fait mal durant toutes ces années. Il devait lui faire payer son insolence et toutes les méchancetées qu'il lui avait dites, à lui ou à ces amis, mais plus que tout il devait supprimer le sang de Serpentard qui coulait dans ses veines. Il fallait éradiquer toute la sale engeance du fondateur, supprimer pour toujours tout lien qui pouvait mener à Salazar Serpentard. D'abord Draco puis il s'occuperait ensuite de Voldemort, il les supprimerait tous les deux, il les ferait disparaître de la surface de la terre, c'était cela, il allait les tuer. Ces pensées firent quelque peu peur à Harry, c'était étrange ce n'était pas ses pensées et pourtant cela l'était, il ignorait comment se l'expliquer. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de tuer qui que ce soit et ce simple fait le rebutait, pourtant au fond de lui il n'avait qu'une envie : supprimer ces deux êtres ignobles. Une volonté encore plus farouche se superposait à la sienne et il était en train de se l'approprier comme si cela avait toujours été son désir. Il déploya une force considérable dont il ignorait même l'existence en lui, il se sentait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, à moins qui ne l'ait perdu depuis un moment et cela expliquerait ces pensées. Il se dégouta, il cherchait de pitoyables excuses pour justifier toute cette haine qui remontait en lui et ce n'était pas la seule. Il devait tuer Draco car il était également un descendant de Serpentard, il était un Voldemort en puissance et le monde ne supporterait pas un second mage noir. Puisqu'il n'était pas certain de tuer celui-dont-on-doit-taire-le-nom il devait au moins empecher la montée en puissance d'un second comme lui. Il devait rendre ce service à la communauté sorcière, il devait tuer Draco, il le fallait, l'avenir du monde dépendait de lui en cet instant il ne devait pas faiblir.

La voix puissante et menaçante de Dumbledore retentit derrière lui et le fit stopper net :

**- GODRIC !!!**

****

Bien vue Gh()st ;)


	27. Réincarnation

**Popov :** Ha ha, comment Malefoy peut être un héritier de Voldemort alors que j'ai clairement dit que c'était Voldemort ? Ta réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre alors je te laisse la découvrir. Merci, merci, je la continue toujours avec autant de plaisir surtout quand je vois que d'autre personne attendent la suite avec impatience. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Gh()st :** Alors non je ne compte pas faire un Harry/Ginny, j'ai prévu autre chose pour la belle rouquine, je pense également qu'il la considère comme une petit sœur (enfin pour le moment nul ne sais comment Mme JKR va faire évoluer cela.) Ah ben beaucoup pensait qu'il s'agissait de James, mais tu l'avais pressentie y a pas mal de temps maintenant alors bravo à toi. Pour le bal je n'y avais pas pensé mais merci pour l'idée en plus cela colleras parfaitement à mon autre fic (en projet : qui aura pour centre Séréna Black). Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira bonne lecture.

**Fluminia :** Meuuuuh non je ne suis pas odieuse, j'aime ménager mon suspens, et puis honnêtement je ne me voyais pas l'arrêter ailleurs. Allez bonne lecture, la suite devrait bientôt arriver.

**Zabou :** Tu devrais être pas mal éclairé par ce chapitre sur bien des points, j'espère qu'il te plaira, bonne lecture.

**Minerve :** ahhh parce c'est comme cela, mais toute explication vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et oui ce bon vieux Godric, mais il nous en réserve encore de belles, tu peux me croire, enfin voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira. Dray gentil ? Mais Hermione n'est pas tout a fait dans son état normal, un Malefoy ne peux pas être gentil ne confondons pas les genres. Bonne lecture.

**Arathorn :** Alors soit le bienvenue nouveau lecteur, le précédent chapitre t'a plu ? Alors j'espère que tu adoreras celui-ci : ) Bonne lecture.

Réincarnation

Doucement Harry réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il tenait la gorge de Malefoy enserré entre ses deux mains et il serrait de toutes ses forces, le serpentard avait du mal à respirer, à vrai dire il n'arrivait plus à respirer du tout. Les quatre professeurs présents étaient montés sur l'estrade leur baguette en main et levé à son encontre, l'air menaçant. Tous les élèves avaient l'air paniqué un bouclier était déployé autour d'eux, sûrement l'œuvre de Dumbledore.

**- Godric, lachez-le.** Répéta plus calmement le directeur de Poudlard.

**- Non,** s'entendit répondre Harry mais il desserra néanmoins sa prise sur la gorge de son adversaire. **Vous ne comprenez pas ? Son sang coule dans ses veines.**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas tuer toute sa lignée.**

**- Et pourquoi pas ? Il cherche bien à tuer la mienne.**

**- Vous ne voulez pas faire de votre descendant un meurtrier, n'est-ce pas ?**

Cette phrase donna à réfléchir à Harry et bizarrement il se sentit plus libre de ses réflexions.

**- Non.** Et il lâcha Draco sans plus de préambule, son corps inanimé s'effondra sur l'estrade, aussitôt l'infirmière le prit en charge.

Le Serpentard commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air et son visage avait pris une teinte légèrement bleutée, Harry se dit que cette couleur ne lui allait pas trop mal et qu'il devrait réessayait plus souvent. Il se secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit et se reconcentra sur Dumbledore qui reprenait la parole.

**- Rendormez-vous Godric l'heure n'est pas venue.**

**- Pourtant le sang du phénix vient de se réveiller.**

**- A cause de vous,** rétorqua le vieux directeur.

**- Grâce à moi,** reprit Harry.

**- Laissez Harry rependre entièrement le contrôle de lui-même.**

**- Mais il ne l'a jamais perdu.** Fit-il en souriant narquoisement puis il s'effondra à son tour sur le sol inconscient.

Harry se réveilla deux jour plus tard à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, en voyant dans quelle pièce il était il poussa un profond soupir en marmonnant :

**- Cela m'aurait étonné que je ne finisse pas ici, cela devait bien faire deux mois que je n'y étais pas allé.**

Mme Pomfresh entra à ce moment dans la pièce et vint voir le jeune homme.

**- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, enfin réveillé,** constata l'infirmière, **et vous semblez aller mieux.** Elle l'ausculta pour s'en assurer puis reprit la parole, vous pourrez sortir demain.

**- Demain ? Mais je me sens parfaitement bien, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?**

**- Vous devez vous reposer après les évènements de dimanche dernier.**

**- Hurmpf, dimanche dernier ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?** Grogna Harry.

**- Mercredi, Monsieur Potter et vos amis sont venus vous voir tous les jours à midi, vous avez également reçut les visites de Miss Black et Miss Weasley. **

A midi pile, Ron et Hermione surgirent dans l'infirmerie, essoufflés, ce qui leur valut un regard désapprobateur de Mme Pomfresh qui leur indiqua néanmoins qu'Harry était réveillé. Ron tira une chaise tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait directement sur le lit à côté de son ami avant de saluer le jeune homme.

**- Bonjour Harry.**

**- Jour**. Bougonna le convalescent.

**- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur,** constata Hermione.

**- Pomfresh ne veut pas me laisser sortir avant demain.**

**- Tu devrais y être habitué maintenant, elle te garde toujours un jour de plus que ce que tu espères.** Plaisanta Ron.

Mais Harry ne gouta pas à la plaisenterie il aurait aimé sortir le jour même. Ron ajouta :

**- Faut te faire une raison.**

**- Ouais. Je suppose. Alors ce début de semaine ? **

**- La routine, à part ta crise de dimanche rien d'étrange. Ah si mais je laisse Hermione te le dire.**

Harry se tourna alors vers son amie, la questionnant du regard.

**- Je peux voir les auras.**

Devant le silence de Harry, Ron cru qu'il n'avait pas entendu et il répéta enthousiaste :

**- Elle voit les auras, c'est fantastique Harry.**

**- J'ai toujours cru que c'était un sort qui permettait de les révéler,** confessa le jeune homme.

**- Dès fois j'oublie que vous n'avez pas grandi dans le monde sorcier. En général il s'agit bien d'un sort qui peut révéler les auras de tout un chacun mais certaines personnes ont la faculté de les voir sans avoir recourt à ce sort. Très peu de gens ont ce don car il ne se développe qu'après des chocs physiques ou émotionnels.**

**- Et comment sais-tu tout ça,** demanda Harry intrigué, voilà que Ron se métamorphosait en puis de science, décidément Hermione avait une sacrée influence sur lui.

**- J'avais une tante qui l'avait et je lui ai posé la question un jour qu'on en parlait.**

Harry poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement en rétorquant un peu narquoisement.

**- Voilà qui explique tout, l'espace d'une seconde tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru qu'Hermione et toi aviez échangé de corps.**

**- Merlin merci ce n'est pas le cas,** répondit un peu trop précipitamment Ron ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcil d'Hermione aussi il ajouta rapidement, **ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ton corps Hermione,** nouveau froncement de sourcil de la jeune fille, **enfin je veux dire..., vois-tu je préfère être dans le mien...**

**- Laisse tomber Ron tu t'enfonces,** lui dit Harry avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami qui le suivit peu après. Hermione se contenta d'un pâle sourire.

Ce fut Harry qui reprit la parole après que les deux jeunes hommes aient calmé leur fou rire.

**- Dites, vous pourriez me raconter ce qui s'est passé dimanche ? A partir du combat contre Ginny. Je veux dire avec un regard extérieur.**

Les visages se firent graves et ce fut Hermione qui raconta :

**- Et bien, vous êtes montés sur l'estrade vous vous êtes saluez le professeur Krum à donner le signal du début de combat vous vous êtes échauffé en vous lançant quelques sorts passant loin de l'adversaire, tactique étrange si tu veux mon avis. Ensuite vous êtes passés aux choses sérieuses et avez entamé le combat au corps à corps sauf que c'est à ce moment là que tout a dérapé. Lorsque tu as réussit à trouver une faille et que tu allais frapper Ginny la où sa protection était tombé elle s'est entouré d'une sphère rouge, orangé et tu as été projeté sur plusieurs mètres au moment où tu allais la toucher. Après vous arrêtiez les sorts que vous lanciez avant qu'ils n'arrivent.**

**- Ce n'était pas nous, j'avais beau y mettre toute ma puissance, on aurait dit qu'elle s'évaporait au fur et à mesure que le sort s'approchait de Ginny.**

**- Cela m'a fait la même chose avec Loufoca Loveggod.**

**- Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil, toi dès le début tu n'as pas pu la toucher ou du moins lui faire du mal avec ta magie, alors que Harry c'est seulement après l'apparition de la sphère de protection autour de ta sœur qu'il ne l'a plus touché que ce soit par les sorts ou par les coups.** Expliqua Hermione. **Je me demande d'ailleurs où elle a bien pu apprendre à faire un tel bouclier, tu crois qu'elle me l'apprendrait ? **

**- Je n'en sais rien tu n'auras qu'à lui demander la prochaine fois que tu la verras.** Répondit Ron à qui la dernière partie de la phrase était adressée.

**- Bien et contre Malefoy, que s'est-il passé ?**

Hermione se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise, Ron n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'elle, la gryffondor inspira un grand coup avant de continuer à parler.

**- Contre Malefoy, cela a été tout l'inverse. Vous vous êtes foncé dessus dédaignant les sorts et vous avez commencez à vous frapper violemment, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, Malefoy a fatigué avant toi et tu as commencé à avoir le dessus jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à le coincer et la tu as commencé à l'étrangler, je te jure que tu nous as mis une sacrée trouille on a bien cru que tu allais le tuer sur place.**

**- C'est ce que j'allais faire si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas arrêté. Cela me semblait nécessaire sur le moment.**

**- Harry tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis,** s'horrifia Ron.

**- Oui, mais la seule chose qui comptait à ce moment là était de le faire souffrir comme il nous avait fait souffrir, de lui faire payer toutes ses méchancetés et puis je me suis dit que sans lui on ne se porterait pas plus mal et là j'ai commencé à l'étrangler. C'était bizarre j'avais l'impression que l'on guidait mes pensées pour arriver à cette conclusion mais le plus effrayant c'est que c'était mes idées. Je le pensais vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé parla tête...**

**- Godric Gryffondor,** interrompit la voix de Dumbledore.

Il était entré dans l'infirmerie si discrètement qu'aucun des trois gryffondors ne l'avait entendu venir et sa voix fit sursauter les trois jeunes gens.

**- Je ne comprends pas**, lui répondit Harry.

**- C'est Godric Gryffondor qui t'est passé par la tête, c'est son esprit qui guidait tes pensées.** Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione et Ron, **Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley vous devriez descendre à la grande salle sinon vous n'aurez pas le temps de manger avant votre prochain cours.**

**- On n'avait pas vu passé l'heure, on repassera ce soir Harry,** dit précipitamment Ron avant de filer en vitesse de l'infirmerie, Hermione l'entraînant à sa suite.

**- A ce soir,** lança-t-il sur la porte de l'infirmerie qui se refermait déjà, puis il reprit à l'attention de son directeur, **Godric Gryffondor ?**

**- Je vais t'expliquer, un des plus grand secret des descendants des fondateurs.**

Dumbledore fit apparaître un confortable fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa et commença son récit.

**- Tu connais l'histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard ?**

Harry hocha la tête, avec Hermione impossible de l'ignorer.

**- Tu sais aussi que tu es le descendant de Godric Gryffondor.**

**- Oui,** acquiesça Harry ne voyant toujours pas où voulait en venir son directeur.

**- Bien, voici ce que les livres ne racontent pas : lorsque Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor s'opposèrent cela créa des tensions au sein de leur groupe, et Serpentard décida de partir. Il ne renonça pas à ses croyances et entreprit son projet mais de l'extérieur de l'école, il devint l'un des premiers mages noirs connus. Il commença à tuer tous les sorciers de parents moldus, recrutant ses fidèles par la peur.**

**- Comme Voldemort ?**

**- Exactement comme lui. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s'allièrent pour contrer Serpentard et lors d'une grande bataille ils réussirent à le tuer en sarifiant leur vie. Seulement ils ne tuèrent que le corps physique de Salazar Serpentard, son esprit survécu, sachant cela Rowena Serdaigle lança un sort avant de mourir, un sort qui datait de l'antiquité, une très ancienne magie. Chaque fois que l'esprit de Serpentard se réincarnerait, les leur en ferait autant pour le combattre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que vienne la dernière bataille qui les liberait tous les quatre. Chaque esprit se réincarna dans un membre de leur famille, la première alerte apparut il a 500 ans, une partie de l'esprit de Serpentard réussit à faire surface et un nouveau mage noir apparut. Seulement il y a une autre notion qui rentre en compte, ce que les moldus appelle la génétique.**

**- La quoi ?**

**- La génétique. Il s'agit de l'étude des gènes, laisse moi t'expliquer. Chaque être humain, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu et codé génétiquement, la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, sa taille, son poid, tout est déterminé sous la forme de gènes. Ce code apparaît sous la forme d'une double hélice que les moldus appelle l'A.D.N. c'est lui qui détermine qui nous somme et à quoi nous ressemblons. Il y a autant d'A.D.N. différent que de personnes différentes, à vrai dire chaque être est unique, tout comme son code génétique. Tu me suis ?**

**- Je crois.**

**- Bien, on a découvert que plus le code génétique du descendant était proche de celui du fondateur, plus l'esprit de celui-ci était fort.**

**- Là, je ne vous suis plus du tout.**

**- Bien je reprends, en fait chaque fois que l'esprit de Gryffondor se réincarne il ne le fait pas totalement, cela dépend si celui dans qui il se réincarne lui ressemble beaucoup ou non. Plus son descendant lui ressemble plus l'esprit se transmet dans son intégralité. Et depuis des siècles, Harry, tu es celui qui lui ressemble le plus génétiquement de ce fait l'esprit de Gryffondor s'est transmit dans son intégralité ou presque.**

**- Si je comprends bien, je ressemble tellement au fondateur que la quasi totalité de son esprit s'est réincarné en moi ?**

**- Exactement, tu es tellement proche de lui qu'il peut prendre le contrôle de ton corps et redevenir lui-même.**

**- Mais... Mais c'est mon corps, c'est ma vie. **Paniqua Harry.

**- Exactement, sourit le vieux directeur, et si tu restes convaincu de cela tu n'auras aucun mal à combattre l'esprit de Gryffondor et à imposer le tien. Mais ce qui est valable pour toi, l'est également pour les autres descendants.**

**- Ainsi Voldemort est contrôlé par l'esprit de Serpentard ?**

**- On en a aucune preuve mais j'en suis persuadé. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a cherché à te tuer.**

**- Je croyais que c'était à cause de la prophétie...**

**- Pas seulement, souviens-toi, je t'ai dit que Voldemort n'avait que le début de cette prophétie et qu'elle pouvait s'appliquer à deux enfants : Neville et toi. Et pourtant c'est vers toi que se sont portées ses craintes, il a senti le sang de Gryffondor en toi, c'est pour cela qu'il a cherché à te tuer.**

**- Et moi qui pensais, que la prophétie était le plus grand secret que vous me cachiez.**

**- Ce n'est que récemment que nous avons compris ce processus, je l'ignorais jusqu'alors.**

Harry soupira de résignation et Dumbledore reprit la parole.

**- Il est temps que tu fasses connaissance avec ton ancêtre.** Dumbledore leva sa baguette, **ne monte pas tes défenses, LEGIMENS.**

Harry entendit alors la voix de son directeur résonner dans sa tête lorsqu'il appela : Godric !

**- Je suis là Albus.**

**- Rendez-lui ses souvenirs.**

**- Quels souvenirs ?** Demanda le jeune homme méfiant.

**- Vous êtes sûr ?**

**- Il est temps, Godric.**

**- Très bien.**

Harry sentit des images l'envahir, il revit l'attaque d'Halloween ainsi que les visions de Voldemort, puis le sauvetage d'Hermione chaque fois il sentit la présence de Gryffondor à ses côtés et enfin il revécut son combat contre Malefoy. On lui avait bloqué l'acces à ses souvenirs et il était en colère contre son ancêtre, il n'avait pas le droit de contrôler ainsi son esprit.

**- Pourquoi m'avez-vous caché ces souvenirs ? **Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

**- Pour ne pas trahir ma présence.** Répondit Godric Gryffondor.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour que Salazar ne comprenne pas que j'étais en train de m'éveiller. Croyant que tu agissais seul, il te sous estimait, c'est pour cela qu'on a réussi à sauver ton amie.**

**- Je suppose que maintenant on ne pourra pas recommencer.**

**- Non, maintenant il sait que je suis là, il va devenir plus prudent pour frapper, il nous prendra en traître c'est sa spécialité.**

**- J'ai encore une question. Pourquoi vouliez-vous tuer Malefoy ?**

**- Il porte le sang de Serpentard, il faut l'éliminer sinon il transmettra ce sang à ses descendants.**

**- Je ne peux pas vous permettre de tuer ainsi mes élèves.** Rétorqua tranquillement Dumbledore.

**- Je croyais que c'était Voldemort l'héritier de Serpentard, professeur vous m'avez dit...**

**- Et tu as raison, mais Draco Malefoy est un descendant indirect de Serpentard.** Exposa le directeur.

S'il l'avait pu Harry se serrait pris la tête entre les mains mais toute cette conversation se déroulait dans son esprit.

**- Je ne comprends pas.** Admit le jeune homme.

**- Dans mon langage, je dirai que Malefoy est un porteur. Il porte le sang et le transmet mais il n'hérite pas des pouvoirs du fondateur, oh biensur ce sang lui permet d'avoir une force magique au-dessus de la moyenne. En fait, il est rare que l'esprit d'un des fondateurs se manifeste sinon il y aurait eut des mages noirs à chaque génération d'homme. Expliqua Gryffondor. Le code génétique de Malefoy est trop éloigné de celui de Salazar pour que son esprit se manifeste à travers son descendant. Je dirai qu'une fois tous les cent ans l'esprit de Salazar réapparait à un degré plus ou moins fort et chaque fois je l'élimine. Et l'histoire se repète un siècle plus tard, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi puissant si j'ai pu redevenir presque moi-même en prenant le contrôle du corps de Harry il est fort probable que Salazar ait fait pareil avec Voldemort et cela sera le cas pour les descendantes d'Helga et Rowena. D'autant plus que le sang du phénix s'est réveillé, la dernière bataille approche.**

**- Oui, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de sang du phénix ?** Demanda Harry en essayant d'avoir un air nonchalant.

**- Je ne peux pas tout te révéler Harry, par ailleurs c'est un secret qui ne m'appartiens pas si tu veux le fin mot de l'histoire il va falloir le trouver par tes propres moyens, je te conseille d'aller chercher du côté de Merlin.**

Harry entra alors dans une colère noire, on lui cachait trop de chose depuis trop longtemps, aujourd'hui était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

**- Vous ne pouvez pas me le dire ? VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME LE DIRE ??!!! Hurla** Harry, **DEHORSSSSSSS !!!!**

**- Harry...** tenta en vain Dumbledore.

**- J'ai dit DEHORS !** Et il expulsa violemment le directeur de son esprit et relégua son ancêtre dans un coin de son cerveau, avant de prendre sa baguette et de sortir précipitamment de l'infirmerie sous le regard furieux de Mme Pomfresh.

D'un pas rapide et décidé il se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor ne desserant les dents qu'une seule fois durant le trajet. Godric Gryffondor essaya d'intervenir et de calmer Harry mais celui-ci beugla un fort : LA FERME avant de lui bloquer l'accés. Les élèves s'étaient écartés devant Harry, son regard n'avait rien de bienveillant aussi personne ne se risqua à lui demander comment il allait et ils sursautèrent tous en l'entendant jurer. N'ayant pas décoleré il rentra comme une furie dans la salle commune, repéra Ron et Hermione et vint se planter devant eux, il leur dit d'un ton sec :

**- Vous deux, avec moi, à la bibliothèque, MAINTENANT !**

**- Harry... ?** Essaya Hermione.

**- Maintenant, j'ai dit.** Répéta-t-il en haussant le ton, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Hermione et Ron se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir à la suite de leur ami qui visiblement n'était pas en état de discuter. Ils durent courir pour le rattraper mais ils n'avançaient pas assez vite au goût de Harry qui leur aboya dessus.

Dépéchez-vous.

**- Cette fois il pousse,** maugréa Ron à l'intention d'Hermione, il courut et se porta à la hauteur de Harry puis lui empoigna le bras le forçant à s'arrêter et à lui faire face. **Dis donc nous ne sommes pas tes larbins alors change de ton, si tu es en colère va passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre, nous, nous sommes tes amis.** Ron sentait la colère monter en lui mais il essayait de se contenir, se mettre à hurler lui aussi n'arrangerait pas la situation.

**- Je...** Commença Harry avant d'inspirer un grand coup mais cela ne passa pas, il sentait toujours cette rage qui bouillonnait en lui, il avait envie d'exploser, d'hurler sa lassitude mais un seul son franchit ses lèvres : **Désolé.**

**- Bien,** répondit Ron en lâchant le bras de son ami et en reprenant la marche avec Hermione.

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsque le rouquin se retourna et lui demanda :

**- Je croyais que tu voulais aller à la bibliothèque ?**

Harry posa alors un pied devant l'autre et avança, rejoignant ses amis, ils firent le reste du trajet en silence. Hermione salua Mme Pince en entrant et ils allèrent s'asseoir tout au fond de la bibliothèque caché derrière les étagères, ils s'installèrent attendant que Harry daigne prendre la parole pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

**- Ramenez tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur Merlin.**

**- Merlin, le Merlin ?** Demanda Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

**- Non le voisin,** rétorqua Harry, **évidemment le Merlin, Merlin l'enchanteur ou encore Myrddin si vous préférez.**

Ron et Hermione s'exécutèrent sans poser la moindre question, ils savaient que Harry n'y aurait pas répondu dans l'état de colère où il était, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu dans cet état, à vrai dire depuis l'an passé et cela ne leur avait pas manqué.

Les trois Gryffondors revinrent au bout de 30 minutes les bras chargés de livres, tous ayant un rapport plus ou moins lointain avec la légende de Merlin. Harry se sentait fatigué il avait du contrer les assauts de son ancêtre et sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie n'était pas parfaite, surtout contre un esprit aussi puissant que celui de Gryffondor mais il tenait bon. Cela faisait trois heures à présent qu'ils lisaient les ouvrages qu'ils avaient trouvés mais ils n'étaient pas d'un grand intérêt, Ron soupira pour l'énième fois :

**- Cela serait plus simple si nous sachions quoi chercher.**

**- Quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec le sang du phénix.** Répondit Harry d'une voix plus apaisée.

**- J'ai déjà entendu quelque chose à ce sujet.** Reprit le rouquin.

**- Le sang du phénix se réveille, la dernière bataille approche,** énonça Hermione d'une voix atone.

Ron lança un regard à la jeune fille ne sachant s'il devait la remercier ou s'effrayer de sa voix éternellement calme, Hermione n'allait pas mieux. D'ailleurs cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Victor Krum et il était sûr qu'il en était de même pour elle, et cela ne semblait même pas l'affecter, il eut de la peine pour le Bulgare. Il se secoua la tête et replongea dans le livre qu'il était en train de lire, rien, il n'y avait absolument rien dans ce livre qui lui apprenait quoi que ce soit d'utile, il ne faisait que répéter ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Ron referma le livre d'un geste rageur, Harry l'imita peu après, la déception se lisant sur son visage.

**- Et bien il va falloir nous rabattre sur la réserve, **constata le dernier des Potter.

**- Mais pas aujourd'hui, la bibliothèque va fermer dans un quart d'heure,** expliqua Hermione, **nous y reviendront demain en attendant il est l'heure d'aller manger.**

Ils quittèrent en silence le sanctuaire de Mme Pince, sous son œil perquisiteur, et empruntèrent le chemin vers la grande salle, ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs explicitant ce dont ils se doutaient : ils étaient en retard pour le repas. Harry du contenir une attaque de plus de Gryffondor qui tentait de communiquer ou de prendre le contrôle de son corps une fois de plus mais il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec son ancêtre, en tout cas plus aujourd'hui. Arrivé à deux couloirs de la grande salle ils croisèrent Séréna ce qui sembla donner un regain de force à Gryffondor, Harry du mettre toute sa volonté et sa magie pour lui résister mais cela ne suffit pas. Godric prit le contrôle d'Harry l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps de murmurer :

**- Séphira.** Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry et il s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

**- Harry ? !** Appela la jeune Black.

Hermione et Ron se penchèrent sur le corps de leur ami et dirent d'une même voix :

**- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.**

Ron se saisit de la partie gauche du corps de Harry il passa un bras autour de la taille et jeta celui de son ami sur son épaule, Séréna l'imita de l'autre côté et cahin caha ils emmenèrent Harry voir Mme Pomfresh. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce l'infirmière se rua sur eux en gesticulant et en maugréant :

**- Je savais bien qu'il était trop tôt pour sortir, regardez-moi ce travail, allongez le sur son lit.**

L'infirmière l'ausculta et ne diagnostica qu'une grande fatigue, elle en fit part aux trois Gryffondors qui attendaient dans la pièce d'à côté, anxieux, avant de leur poser une question :

**- Qu'a-t-il fait qui l'ait mis dans un tel état de fatigue ?**

Ron et Hermione se consultèrent du regard, visiblement, ils n'en avaient aucune idée aussi répondirent-ils franchement :

**- Nous n'avons fait que lire à la bibliothèque, Harry voulait faire quelques recherches, en tout cas rien qui aurait pu l'épuiser autant, sinon nous serions dans le même état.**

**- Un seul me suffit,** grogna Mme Pomfresh. **Allez, regagnez votre salle commune, je le garde pour la nuit.**

Harry fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit, par du bruit provenant du fond de l'infirmerie, du lit qu'on lui attribuait d'habitude afin qu'il ne soit pas dérangé. Il entendit Mme Pomfresh murmurrer :

**- Posez le ici. Voil**

**- Dépêche-toi Pompom,** pressa une voix qui semblait appartenir à Mc Gonagall.

**- Calme-toi Minerva, depuis le temps tu devrais y être habitué, cela fait plus de 6 mois que cela dure.**

**- Oui, mais cette fois il en est ressorti plus affaiblit.**

**- Oui mais je vais arranger cela, demain Albus serra sur pied et les élèves ne se douteront de rien.**

**- Si jamais, l'état d'Albus parvenait aux oreilles des Serpentards, ils auraient tôt fait de le répéter à leurs parents qui s'empresseraient de prévenir Voldemort. Et si par malheur celui-ci découvre dans quel état il laisse Albus après leur combat d'occlumencie, je ne donne pas cher de nous.**

**- Tôt ou tard Dumbeldore disparaîtra Minerva, et il faudra bien y faire face, il n'est plus tout jeune.**

**- Mieux vaut tard que tôt, je ne suis pas prête à prendre la succession.**

**- Tu n'auras peut-être pas à le faire.**

**- Tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas revenir pour le moment, l'heure n'est pas venue.**

**- Mais elle approche.**

**- Oui, **la voix de Mc Gonagall était si basse que Harry eut du mal à entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, il avait déjà du mal à croire à la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre.

**- Laissons Albus se reposer, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour lui cette nuit.** Exposa l'infirmière.

Harry entendit les pas de son professeur revenir vers lui il se recoucha précipitemment et fit semblant de dormir lorsque les deux femmes passèrent devant le rideau qui masquait son lit.

Voyant les rideaux tirés, Mc Gonagall demanda à sa voisine :

**- Qui est derrière ce rideau ?**

**- Potter.**

**- Potter ?** S'étrangla le professeur de métamorphose, **mais je croyais qu'il était sortit, si jamais tout cela vient à ses oreilles...**

**- Du calme,** tempéra l'infirmière, **épuisé comme il était hier soir je doute qu'il se soit réveillé et puis, je lui aie fait prendre un peu de potion sans rêves pour être sûre qu'il se repose vraiment, alors il n'y a pas de danger qu'il se réveille avant demain matin.**

**- Très bien Pompom, à demain.**

**- A demain.** Et Mc Gonagall quitta l'infirmerie tandis que Pomfresh regagnait son bureau. Harry se rendormit jusqu'au lendemain où une autre conversation, avec Dumbledore cette fois, le tira de son sommeil. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui, elle se redressa sur sa chaise lorsque le vieux directeur prit la parole. Il resta immobile faisant toujours semblant de dormir mais il pensa que cela devenait une habitude avant de tendre l'oreille pour savoir de quoi parlait son directeur :

**- Tu l'as trouvé ?**

**- Non. Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne l'a pas sur lui ?**

**- Sûr et certain.**

**- Pourtant il n'est nulle part dans ses affaires, j'ai vérifié.**

**- Alors il l'a perdu, cela est ennuyeux d'autant plus que Gryffondor commence à prendre de plus en plus le contrôle sur Harry, j'ai peur qui si on ne le retrouve pas rapidement la personnalité de Harry ne s'efface au profit de celle de son ancêtre.**

**- Autrement dit nous avons un deuxième problème sur les bras, il va falloir protéger Harry de Voldemort mais aussi de lui-même.**

Harry n'entendit pas de réponse de la part de son directeur, il supposa qu'il avait du hocher la tête.

**- Cela ne va pas être facile,** reprit l'autre voix que Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier, pourtant elle lui semblait si familière.

**- Non, tu crois que tu pourras y arriver ?**

**- Cela fait près de 6 mois que je le protège sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué je ne devrais pas trop avoir de problème.**

**- Oui mais la puissance de Gryffondor est supérieure à celle de Harry.**

**- Et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, il ne pourra pas me faire de mal, je porte moi aussi le sang du phénix, même s'il ne se manifeste que chez ma mère et ma sœur, il coule néanmoins dans mes veines.**

**- Très bien, fait attention à toi, si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, Molly ne me le pardonnera pas.**

**- Maman sait très bien à quoi j'ai décidé de m'exposer quand je suis entré dans l'ordre. Reposez-vous professeur, nous nous en occupons.**

**- Très bien,** répéta le directeur. Et comme la conversation était terminée l'homme quitta le directeur ses pas le menant droit dans la direction du lit d'Harry.

**- Bonjour Séréna.**

**- Bon.. Bonjour,** répondit la jeune fille.

**- Tu viens voir Harry ?**

**- Oui, je viens d'arriver,** mentit-elle. Bonne journée.

**- A toi aussi,** et il passa son chemin sans qu'Harry n'ait pu mettre un nom sur cette voix.

Il allait faire semblant de se réveiller lorsque Séréna se mit à parler, jugeant l'occasion trop belle pour la gacher, il continua à faire semblant de dormir.

**- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es bien reposé ? Je me sens si bête de te parler alors que tu dors mais je ne crois pas que je serais capable de le faire si tu étais éveillé. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour la dispute de l'autre jour, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Mais tu ne connais pas Drago comme je le connais, bon certes il est arrogant, prétentieux et un brin vicieux mais il n'est pas foncièrement méchant. Il essai de survivre dans un milieu où règne la magie noire et la loi du plus fort, s'il veut rester en vie il faut qu'il ne déçoive pas son père, mais si tu savais comme il le déteste. Il n'a nullement envie de devenir un mangemort jamais il ne renoncera à sa liberté quitte à renier son père et sa famille mais tu dois comprendre qu'il à tout à perdre en faisant cela. Jamais les gens ne le croiront, il est fils de mangemort, élève à Serpentard, il deviendra forcement mangemort. Les préjugés vont jouer contre lui et peut-être même lui coûter la vie, il n'y a qu'à voir Ron et toi, vous le connaissez depuis 6 ans mais vous ne lui donnez pas la moindre chance de prouver ce que j'avance, les gens réagiront comme vous il ne lui feront pas de cadeau. Oh Harry, je t'en prie, enterre ces vieilles querelles d'adolescents, tu pourrais sauver une vie, voire même plusieurs, je suis certaine que Draco n'est pas le seul Serpentard dans ce cas là. Il est ma seule famille, certes ce n'est pas la famille idéale mais c'est la seule que j'ai, hormis toi, je sais que tu peux faire le premier pas tu es quelqu'un de profondément humain, tu crois en la nature humaine sinon tu ne te battrais pas avec tant d'acharnement pour nous. Sauve-le Harry,** sanglota la jeune fille, **sauve-toi... sauve-nous.**

Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement la tête couchée contre le flanc du jeune homme, dans cette position elle ne put voir la larme qui coulait le long de la joue du jeune homme. Il ignorait si c'était de tristesse, Séréna semblait beaucoup tenir à Malefoy ce qui semblait lui pincer le cœur, ou de joie, Séréna ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, elle était venue faire la paix. Mais comment croire à e qu'elle disait justement, Malefoy ? Gentil ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire, comme elle l'avait dit cela faisait 6 ans qu'il le connaissait, 6 ans qu'il le côtoyait tous les jours, Malefoy était arrogant, prétentieux et détestait les Gryffondor qui le lui rendait bien. Mais... Si Séréna avait raison, s'il était aveuglé par la haine que se portaient les maisons, que ce sentiment farouche les empêchait de connaître les élèves qui se cachaient derrière leur insigne de Serpentard. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas parfaits il le savait, bien souvent son courage avait failli lui coûter la vie et cela pouvait rapidement devenir plus une gêne qu'une qualité. Cela était peut-être pareil chez les Serpentards, si une qualité se transformait en défaut l'inverse pouvait être possible peut-être que le vice des verts et argents pouvait servir le bien après tout. Elle avait insinué le doute en lui, plus sournois et plus destructeur qu'une vérité dite en face, il n'y avait rien de plus cruel que l'incertitude. C'était elle qui tiraillait les entrailles, vous retournait l'estomac quand vous attendiez nerveusement une réponse. Il se dit que le moment était peut-être venu de faire savoir qu'il était réveillé, doucement il releva sa main et vint la poser sur la tête de la jeune fille, il lui caressa les cheveux. Séréna se releva brusquement encore surprise par le mouvement de son « cousin » et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de l'appeler :

**- Harry ?**

Il tourna le visage vers celui de la jeune fille et ouvrit doucement les yeux un faible son sortit de sa bouche :

**- Salut.** Il souriait faiblement.

**- Salut, comment te sens-tu ?**

**- Un peu fatigué mais ça va.**

**- Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?** Une pointe de panique perça dans la voix de la jeune fille.

**- A l'instant, j'ai senti tes épaules hoqueter contre moi et cela ma réveillé.** Mentit Harry, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui demander qui elle venait de saluer mais il ne pouvait pas se trahir sinon c'était sûr elle allait lui en vouloir et pour très longtemps. **Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?** Demanda-t-il en levant une main vers sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

**- Je... euh, je..** Bégaya Séréna, elle baissa les yeux finalement vaincue et murmura, **tu me manquais.**

**- Qu'as-tu dit ? Je n'ai pas entendu.**

Il le faisait expres cet idiot de lui faire répéter ce qu'elle avait du mal à avouer, elle reprit plus fort cette fois-ci :

**- Tu me manquais.**

Un franc sourire étirait les lèvres de Harry il répondit à son tour :

**- Toi aussi.**

**- C'est vrai ?** La joie de Harry la contaminant.

**- Oui, je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi, même si d'après Ron c'est normal c'est comme cela que l'on réagit avec ses frères ou ses sœurs.**

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux de la jeune Black mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître se forçant à garder le sourire comme s'il avait été épinglé sur son visage. Elle se força nénamoins à demander :

**- On fait la paix ?**

**- On fait la paix,** affirma le survivant. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop brièvement au goût de Séréna... Et de Harry.

**- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours.** Informa Séréna plus troublée qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer et surtout lui avouer, elle sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie elle lança sur le pas de la porte.

**- A ce soir.**

**- A ce soir, Sen.**

Harry reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées en ordre et surtout analyser toutes les conversations qu'il venait d'entendre. Plus il y repensait plus il sentait monter la migraine en lui, et pourtant il fallait bien faire le point sur tout ça. D'abord les combats de Dumbledore et de Voldemort en occlumencie, cela expliquait l'air fatigué que son directeur avait arboré certains matins et le comportement de l'infirmière au début de l'année. Il s'était étonné qu'elle les laisse si rapidement repartir, elle qui les gardait toujours un jour de plus qu'un jour de moins, ainsi c'était pour éviter d'avoir du monde dans l'infirmerie un soir ou Dumbledore serait mentalement attaqué. Mc Gonagall avait raison si l'état de Dumbledore arrivait dans des oreilles indiscrètes il ne tarderait pas à y avoir une attaque contre Poudlard. Mais qui était ce « elle » dont elles avaient débattu et apparament destiné à prendre la succession de Dumbledore. Elle semblait ne pas être n'importe qui vu le respect qui perçait dans la voix de son professeur de métamorphose. Ensuite qui était l'homme avec qui avait discuté le directeur de Poudlard, assurément un Weasley, il avait parlé de sa mère en désignant Molly, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la voix lui semblait familière. Pourtant il n'y avait que deux Weasley à Poudlard officiellement : Ron et Charly, et le seul à faire partit de l'ordre du phénix était le frère aîné de la famille. L'homme qui était venu discuter avec Dumbledore et avait salué Séréna par la suite ne pouvait être que Charly, seulement la voix ne correspondait pas, dans ses souvenirs elle était plus grave, plus roque, là elle avait été grave certes mais pas assez. Elle ressemblait plus à la voix de Ron, mais cela était impossible, il ne faisait pas parti de l'ordre du phénix et pourtant, qui mieux que son meilleur ami pouvait veillait sur lui sans en avoir l'air. Il ressentit un peu de colère envers son ami pour lui faire ça, il le surveillait et allait rapporter ses faits et gestes au directeur et en plus il s'était permis de fouiller dans ses affaires mais pour trouver quoi ? Encore une question sans réponse, que cherchait-il de si important et qu'il avait semble-t-il perdu, apparemment il était important de le retrouver au plus vite. Plus il essayait d'apporter une réponse à ses questions et plus le mystère s'épaississait, cette fois c'était sûr il avait attrapé la migraine.

**- Harry ?** Emit la voix de son aïeul.

**- Ahh non, ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi, j'ai assez mal à la tête pour aujourd'hui.**

**- Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter éternellement, je suis en toi.** L'informa Gryffondor.

**- Ca je le regrette bien, croyez-moi** ! Répondit Harry d'une voix cinglante.

**- Tu ne peux pas dire cela. **Gronda sourdement l'ancêtre.

**- Et pourtant c'est bien ce que je fais.**

**- Insolent !** Et Godric Gryffondor tenta de prendre le contrôle du corps de Harry mais ce dernier se rebiffa.

**- Alors ça certainement pas,** il monta ses défenses essayant de repouser l'esprit au fond de son cerveau, c'est ma vie vous n'avez pas le droit d'en prendre possession et d'en jouir comme bon vous semble.

**- Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre c'est que je ne te demande pas ton avis, **et Godric redoubla de puissance ce qui fit céder Harry. **Tu vois,** poursuivi Gryffondor à l'intention de son descendant, **si j'ai besoin de prendre le contrôle je le prends c'est tout. **

Et après cette démonstration de force Godric se retira, laissant Harry seul avec lui-même, il était conscient que sa vie lui échappait de plus en plus, en fait elle ne lui appartenait plus, mais lui avait-elle appartenu un jour ?


	28. Perte de contrôle

**Gh()st :** Ouahh ça c'est une longue review. Merci, merci, enfin un chapitre ou l'on apprend des choses n'est-ce pas ? Fallait bien qu'il tombe un jour celui-là !!! Apparemment tu le veux le couple Harry / Séréna, lol le prochain chapitre devrait te plaire alors. Quant à qui peut être digne de succéder à Dumbledore, tu le sauras et peut-être plus tôt que ce que tu crois. Les fondateurs peuvent se battrent entre eux, en théorie rien ne les en empêche ( y a qu'a voir chaque rencontre de Harry avec Voldemort ). Ah ah ah je vois que le nom du chapitre t'a fait tilt, oui elle aura un grand rapport puisque cela ne sera ni plus ni moins que la suite de celle-ci qui va s'arrêter à la fin de la 6° année. Ah je vois que l'attitude de Gryffondor aussi t'a secoué, j'avoue que je suis particulièrement contente de le montrer sous un autre jour, ceux que l'on croit méchant ne le sont pas toujours, de même ceux qui sont gentil peuvent devenir cruel pour faire le bien. Ahhhh la psychologie humaine quel magnifique monde.

On a les mêmes lectures, c'est cool, je vois que mon coin lecture est lu c'est encore mieux trop cool.

Pour ce que Harry a perdu cela n'a jamais été mentionné directement, ce la a toujours été de petits allusions normal que cela passe à la trappe. Pour le mois, ce chapitre se passe au début du mois de février, vola qui devrait te resituer tout ça.

Je conanis cette fic je viens de la finir, c'est celle de Tobby : Un voyage où le passé surgit. ( j'avoue que le passage a l'infirmerie ma bien fait rigoler encore plus lorsque Pomfresh a débarqué au milieu de la grande salle pour venir chercher son fugueur ! )

Bon voilà la suite que je met plus tôt que prévu. Par contre faudra attendre pour le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, bonne lecture.

**Arathorn :** Si tu aimes toujours autant alors ça va, j'espère que cela va continuer avec ce chapitre. Contente de voir également que c'est encore mieux que ce que tu croyais, je m'améliore non ? allez vla la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise, bonne lecture.

**Minerve :** ah ah ah Ginny es... Bah non désolé je ne peux pas te le dire, cela fera l'objet d'un chapitre plus tard, mais rassure toi tu auras ton explication. J'avoue je ne suis pas tendre avec ce pauvre Harry mais bon il faut bien, il doit grandir et vite, trop vite peut-être !! Mais les épreuves ne sont pas encore finis pour lui. J'espère que tu vas aimé ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.

**Magali :** Bah tiens oui ça change mais cela fait toujours autant plaisir : ) Rassure toi l'une des héritière va arriver avant la fin de cette fic et l'autre arrivera dans la prochaine, un peu de patience encore. Allez bonne lecture, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira toujours autant.

**Fluminia :** et après on dit que c'est moi la sadique ??? Pourquoi tu veux qui pleure notre héros national ? Non il a pas encore pleurer, mais ne t'inquiete pas cela va arriver ! Pffiou ce qu'on est obligé de faire pour contenter ses lecteurs !! : p Non tu ne sauras pas qui parle avec Dumbledore tu sais déjà presque tout faut bien que je te ménage quelques surprises !!! Allez bonne lecture à toi. Un énorme zoubis.

**Zabou :** Merci, merci, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant si ce n'est plus, bonne lecture.

**Diablotine :** Bienvenue à toi, nouvelle lectrice et nouvelle revieweuse de la dernière prophétie. Voici ta dose de drague LOL : le nouveau chapitre. Contente de voir que Séréna te plait (je te l'avoue moi aussi elle me plait bien cette petite) mais bon la vie n'a pas été tendre avec elle et elle ne le sera pas mais c'est la digne fille à son père ! Et voilà encore une qui veut un Séréna/Harry et bien c'est pas gagné va falloir patienter. Pour les héritiers tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas les révéler comme ça sinon toute l'intrigue partirait en fumée ( ou presque) allez le voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te paire, bonne lecture.

**Diony :** Oulalala tous ca de review pour moi ?? MERCI !!!!!!! Alors répondons point par point :

Alors oui Harry est déjà venu chez Mrs Figg, mais il redécouvre les lieux avec un regard plus adulte et c'est surtout la première fois qu'il prête vraiment attention au décor. Il me tentais vraimetn de faire un peu évoluer les relations que Harry entretenait avec son entourage, sa tante et le point de départ.

Le testament des Potter : il a tiré une larme à pas mal de mon de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne va pas être le dernier et que je vais réussir à en faire d'aussi magique que celui-ci. Mais au moins mon effet est réussit : )

Le divorce ?? J'avais dans l'idée une séparation plus radicale et disons plus définitive mais oui le divorce est aussi une idée. ( - auteur sadique avec le regard d'une folle ) Mais de rien, je suis ravie de voir que ma fic t'apporte de la distraction et un peu de bonheur, alors merci à toi de la lire.

Ah ah ah , la famille chez les Weasley c'est sacrée alors quand on touche aux bébés de Molly ça barde dans la chaumière !!! Ca change unpeu de la voir toujours dans le rôle de la mère, on comprend aussi pourquoi elle fait partit de l'ordre du phénix (et pas uniquement pour ravitailler les troupes !) Bah dans toute guerre il y a des morts celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle et la guerre ne fait que commencer ( je vais devenir dieu, Dreamoon regarde bien !!!)

Hé hé tu as déjà vu Rogue gentil ? Moi non, alors pourquoi déroger ? Et puis il est tellement bien méchant !

Dernier point, ahhhh, bon contente que tu aimes, j'espère que cela va continuer et que mes idées vont te plaire, voilà le nouveau chapitre bonne lecture.

**Dreamoon :** MEGA LOL 3 semaines pour un chapitre ??? Mais t'as quatre chapitre de retard !!!!!!!! Bon ben je te donne rendez-vous à Noël ! LOL ( oui , c'est peut-être ma fic qui est maudite y a qu'a voir l'hécatombe qu'il y a dedans !)

Ha ha ha le bon dieu serrer les fesses et s'auto prier, elle est bien bonne celle-là. J'adore ! Mais oui j'ai bien l'intention de le remplacer, et très prochainement ! ha ha ha ha ha ( -rire démoniaque). Bon allez bon chapitre 24, et du coup, bon chapitre 28, bonne lecture.

Et bien j'ai été vraiment gâté ce coup-ci, tout plein de reviews alors un grand merci à vous tous cela me fait super plaisir (et j'espère que cela va continuer ; )) Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis je suis chez les grands !!!!!! J'ai dépassé les 100 000 mots, je suis trop contente. Ca rigole plus maintenant on joue dans la cours des grands, attention je côtoie Holly Seifer, Gabrielle trompe la mort et même la célébrissime Alohomora !!!! De magnifique auteurs bourré de talent !

Le coin lecture : alors voilà mes conseils de lecture après on aime ou on aime pas.

Secrets de Arathorn.

Vi mon petit Arathorn j'ai lu ta fic et j'ai même fait peter ton compteur de review !!!! LOL. Je vous conseille d'aller la lire elle est vraiment bien, bien écrite, une histoire intérescente bref que du bonheur, deux mots : Mangez-en !

Ginny es-tu là ? de Mademoiselle Mime

La encore du bonheur en texte, bien écrite, une idée originale bien développé, bref si vous êtes à cour de lecture jetez vous y dessus.

Un voyage où le passé surgit de Tobby

Celle là elle est pour les plus courageux, elle est assez longue, j'avoue qu'au début j'étais pas très chaude pour m'y lancer j'en avais un peu marre des voyage dans le passé, mais je suis tombé de dans et elle est très bien !!!!! Foncez !

Le blabla de H : ahhh j'ai dépassé les 100 000 mots j'ai 132 reviews j'avoue que j'en espérais pas autant le jour où j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire. C'est fantastique, c'est merveilleux, bref c'est tout simplement génial, merci à vous tous qui faites vivre cette histoire, pour vos encouragement et les petits mots que vous me laissez à chaque fois en fin de chapitre (n'hésitez pas à recommencer : p) Allez je vous laisse avec le chapitre suivant en espérant qu'il vousplaise à tous. Bonne lecture.

H.

Perte de contrôle

Cela faisait plus de quinze jours que Harry était sortit de l'infirmerie, quinze jours que les élèves de Poudlard l'évitaient soigneusement, ils lui jetaient des regards en coin lorsqu'il passait. Les babillages cessaient lorsqu'il approchait d'un endroit et reprenait aussitôt qu'il s'était éloigné, Harry avait l'impression d'être revenu 4 ans en arrière lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il parlait le fourchelang. Mais cette fois c'était bien plus difficile à supporter, pendant 6 ans il s'était forgé des amitiés, s'était battu pour gagner le respect de certains et voilà que tout s'effondrait à cause de son ancêtre. Gryffondor, il n'était pas étranger à toute cette histoire, les autres élèves avaient peur de lui et ils avaient bien raison, il avait déjà peur de lui-même, peur de ne pas arriver à contrôler Gryffondor et de le laisser dominer son corps. C'était une lutte de tous les instants pour rester lui-même mais au fond de lui Harry savait que c'était une cause perdue d'avance, au moment où il devrait contenir son ancêtre il ne le pourrait pas, Godric lui en avait fait la démonstration à l'infirmerie. Seuls Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Séréna étaient restés à ses côtés à le soutenir, même si parfois ce soutien lui pesait, il ressentait alors le besoin de s'éloigner et d'aller voler.

Le bal de la Saint Valentin approchait à grands pas et il n'avait pas reparlé à Cho depuis l'incident du tournoi, à vrai dire il ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Pourtant il allait bien falloir qu'il aille la voir ne serait-ce que pour savoir si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis quant à son cavalier. Ce qu'il avait horreur de faire ces démarches, il aurait presque préféré qu'elle vienne le trouver et lui dise qu'elle ne voulait plus aller au bal avec lui cela lui aurait simplifié la vie. Harry consulta sa montre, à cette heure-ci Cho était généralement à la bibliothèque, il avait longtemps cherché un créneau où il pourrait la voir et seul. Il arriva devant la grande porte gardant le sanctuaire de Mme Pince, il poussa le battant et rentra, une odeur de renfermé et de poussière lui monta au nez comme chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans la bibliothèque. Le regard de Mme Pince le dissuada d'éternuer et il se retint comme il put cherchant du regard la table où s'était installée la jeune Serdaigle. Il repéra d'abord Hermione toujours assise à la même table, le nez plongé dans de gros grimoires poussiéreux, à croire qu'elle allait chercher les plus vieux et les plus sales de tous. Deux tables plus loin était installé la fille qui avait occupé pas mal de ses pensées ce dernier mois, il s'approcha doucement et en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour ne pas la prendre par surprise.

**- Bonjour Cho.** Ses mains tremblaient sous l'appréhension, il les mit derrière son dos, il espérait que sa nevosité ne perçait pas dans sa voix.

**- Bonjour Harry.** Répondit tranquillement Cho.

**- Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Cela serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.**

La jeune Serdaigle planta ses yeux dans les siens, Harry déglutit difficilement.

**- Je vais bien merci.**

**- Moi aussi.**

**- Je voulais... Je voulais te demander si... Si on allait toujours ensemble au bal.**

**- Bien sur,** s'étonna Cho qui se permit un petit sourire, sourire qui s'estompa bien vite lorsqu'elle ajouta, **à moins que tu ne préfères y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**- Non, non,** répondit un peu trop précipitamment Harry, **19 heures dans le grand hall c'est parfait.**

**- Très bien.**

**- Très bien,** répéta Harry. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, il le brisa en premier. **Euh, je vais te laisser travailler.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Bonsoir.**

**- Bonsoir Harry.** Et elle lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Harry fit demi-tour et c'est d'un pas plus lèger qu'il repartait vers la porte de la bibliothèque lorsque Hermione l'intercepta.

**- Tiens, tend les bras.**

Harry s'exécuta machinalement et la jeune fille lui fourra une grande quantité d'ouvrage dans les bras.

**- La suite de tes recherches. **

**- Oh.** Fut la seule réponse que put donner le gryffondor devant la phrase laconique de son amie.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans leur salle commune, Harry pliant sous le poids des livres, Hermione pris les trois du dessus pour le soulager quelque peu.

**- Merci.**

**- De rien.**

Ils cheminèrent tranquillement vers la tour des gryffondors, Harry repensant encore à son entrevue avec Cho.

**- Harry ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je pourrai te demander un service.**

**- Euhh oui.**

**- Voilà, j'aimerai que tu m'entraînes au duel et au combat.**

L'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme, il dévisagea longuement Hermione, elle avait le visage fermé et décidé.

**- Hermione, je doute que cela soit une bonne idée après ce qui t'est arrivé.**

**- C'est justement ce qui m'est arrivé qui m'a permis de comprendre toutes les lacunes que j'avais en combat, la prochaine fois je ne m'en sortirai peut-être pas vivante.**

**- Ne dit pas ça, **il détourna les yeux.

**- J'ai eu de la chance Harry, martela la jeune fille, je n'en aurai pas autant la prochaine fois. La grande bataille approche que tu le veuilles ou non, et nous allons tous y être entraîné savoir défendre sa vie va devenir une nécessité.**

**- Hermione...**

**- Alors m'aideras-tu ?** Le coupa la préfète gryffondor.

**- Je ne sais pas si...**

**- Harry, avec ou sans ton aide je le ferai, je préfèrerai que cela soit avec toi.**

**- Très bien,** capitula le jeune homme en soupirant, **à une condition.**

**- Laquelle ?** Demanda Hermione intriguée.

**- Reprend vie.**

**- Pardon ?** Demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas.

**- Depuis la mort de tes parents...**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.** Et elle accéléra le pas, laissant Harry qui croulait sous le poids des livres. Il cria :

**- Il va bien falloir que tu en parles un jour, Hermione, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.**

Hermione pressa un peu plus son allure le portrait de la grosse dame était en vue, il pivota pour laisser sortir Séréna, la préfète s'y engouffra laissant pantois la jeune Black.

Harry laissa tomber les livres qu'il tenait dans les bras, fixant intensément Séréna des yeux.

**- Harry, qu'est-ce... ? **

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'état étrange dans lequel était plongé son cousin. Harry s'avança d'un pas lent vers la jeune fille, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

**- Harry, tu vas bien ?**

**- Séphira...** La voix du jeune homme, bien qu'un peu plus roque, tremblait, il leva sa main et vint la poser sur la joue de Séréna, d'autres larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues. Séphira, tu m'as tant manqué, il la serra fortement contre lui, puis se dégagea avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

**- Harry ? Que...** Ses mots moururent dans sa bouche.

Harry plaça ses mains de chaque coté du visage de la jeune fille et commença à lui embrasser tout le visage.

**- Séphira... **Il lui embrassa le bout du nez. **Le goût...** Il lui embrassa un œil. **De tes lèvres...** Puis l'autre. **N'a pas changé...** Il lui embrassa le front.

**- Harry... Godric,** se reprit la dernière des Black.

Harry arrêta sa démonstration d'affection pour la regarder, l'espace d'une demi seconde ses yeux redevinrent verts émeraudes puis revinrent à la couleur habituelle, signe que l'ancêtre l'avait emporté sur le descendant. C'était une particularité que Séréna avait remarqué, d'abord à halloween puis le soir ou il avait sauvé Hermione, lorsque Gryffondor prenait le contrôle du corps de Harry ses yeux changeaient légèrement et prenait la couleur d'une menthe à l'eau. Sa voix se faisait également plus roque, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, à chaque fois que Godric avait parlé, il avait pris une voix plus grave, plus mature.

**- Godric, je ne suis pas Séphira, je m'appelle Séréna, Séréna Black.**

**- Excusez-moi, il retira ses mains de la joue de la jeune fille, l'espace d'une seconde j'ai cru la voir apparaître devant moi, vous êtes tellement imprégné de sa magie. **

**- Vraiment... ?** S'étonna la jeune fille.

**- Oui, j'ai sentit l'esprit qui s'est réincarné en vous.**

**- Réincarné ?**

**- Vous êtes la descendante de Séphira Black, la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde.** Dit-il avec nostalgie, un sourire béat s'étalant sur son visage.

**- Godric,** soupira-t-elle, **rendez le contrôle à Harry, vous ne pouvez pas surgir comme ça à tout moment. **

**- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**- Parce que vous faites peur à tout le monde.**

Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent et un plis sur le front apparut tandis qu'il objectait durement :

**- Peu m'importe de faire peur aux gens, ce qui compte c'est d'éradiquer Serpentard de cette terre une bonne fois pour toute.** Il se radoucit, **je te fais peur à toi aussi ?**

**- Parfois oui.** Avoua-t-elle.

**- Très bien.**

**- Séréna ? Qu'est ce que... ? Gryffondor,** gronda Harry.

**- Merci Godric.** Sourit la jeune fille.

**- Il a dit de rien,** il fronça les sourcils, **de quoi avez-vous parlé ?**

**- Tu n'as pas entendu ?** S'étonna la jeune fille.

**- Non il m'avait bloqué l'accès, j'étais cantonné dans un petit coin, Godric, vous me paierez ça !**

Séréna éclata de rire devant le regard indigné que lançait Harry, elle le dépassa et se pencha sur les livres qu'elle commença à ramasser.

**- Il faudrait que tu trouve quelque chose pour éviter ces changements intempestifs de personnalité c'est assez déroutant, on te parle et une seconde après on se retrouve à discuter avec ton ancêtre. Non vraiment c'est déstabilisant.**

**- Tu crois pas que si j'avais une solution je l'aurai appliqué depuis longtemps,** répondit le jeune homme avec humeur. Il inspira un grand coup et se calma, **merci,** dit-il alors que Séréna mettait le dernier livre sur la pile.

**- De rien,** elle le regarda partir en portant une main tremblante à sa bouche, du bout du doigt elle toucha l'endroit où ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec les siennes, un sourire étira son visage tandis qu'une larme silencieuse roulait sur sa joue.

Harry avait à peine passé le portrait de la grosse dame que Ron lui sauta dessus le harcelant de question.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Pourquoi elle est dans cet état ?**

**- Ron, Ronnn,** cria Harry pour se faire entendre, **de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Hermione est rentré en courant et elle a filé droit dans son dortoir depuis elle y est restée, enfermée.**

**- Notre dortoir est libre ?**

**- Oui.**

**- On monte. Tu peux me prendre quelques livres ? Cela commence à devenir lourd.** Demanda le survivant qui commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les bras.

Ron le déchargea de la moitié des grimoires.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- La suite de mes recherches, ce sont les livres de la réserve que Hermione a sorti aujourd'hui.**

**- Magnifique,** ironisa Ron qui se voyait encore passer une soirée à lire ces vieux livres couverts de poussière. **Et que faisais-tu à la bibliothèque ?**

**- Je suis allé voir Cho.**

**- Et cela s'est passé comment ?**

**- Plutôt bien, elle vient avec moi au bal, pourquoi ?** Interrogea Harry avec un regard suspicieux à son meilleur ami, à ce moment les échos de l'entretien de Dumbledore lui revenait en mémoire.

**- Par curiosité. Alors pour Hermione ? **

Ron déposa la pile de livre sur son lit à baldaquin Harry l'imita avant de s'asseoir face à son ami et de lui raconter la discution qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille.

**- Et tu as accepté ???** Le rouquin bondit de son lit en criant presque.

**- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ?** Répondit son ami sur le même ton.

**- Refuser ! Elle est fragile...**

**- Je sais qu'elle est fragile mais elle l'aurait fait de toute façon. **Le coupa Harry.

**- Tu aurais du l'en dissuader !** Hurla Weasley.

Harry se leva de son lit et hurla à son tour.

**- Mais tu sais bien que lorsque Hermione a une idée dans la tête elle n'en démord pas. Et puis elle a raison ! Il faut qu'elle apprenne à défendre sa vie, tout comme toi.**

**- Je sais très bien me défendre !**

**- Tant mieux !**

On toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Ginny au moment ou les deux jeunes hommes beuglaient en même temps :

**- QUOI ??????!!**

**- Baissez d'un ton on vous entend de la salle commune !**

Harry et Ron inspirèrent un grand coup et se rassirent sur leur lit.

**- Ce n'est pas très malin ce que tu as fait là Harry.** Reprit le rouquin avec une voix légèrement plus calme.

**- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? Ecoute Ron, si l'entraîner au combat et au duel permet de lui faire extérioriser sa peine alors je suis prêt à le faire, je ne supporte plus de la voir dans cet état.**

**- Moi non plus.**

**- Tu es d'accord pour dire qu'il faut faire quelque chose ?**

Ron hocha douloureusement de la tête.

**- Bien.** Soupira Harry.

Ginny ressortit discrètement de la chambre et redescendit les escaliers la mine soucieuse mais le cœur soulagé, Harry réussirait à rendre à Hermione sa joie de vivre, elle en était persuadée.

La conversation entre les deux jeunes hommes reprit de plus belle lorsque la porte se ferma derrière la dernière Weasley.

**- INSONORUS. Il faut trouver l'espion qui se cache parmi nous.** Déclara Harry sans préambule, **et sans tarder !**

**- Je veux bien mais comment ?**

**- J'ai eu une conversation avec Hermionne, d'après elle, il ne pourrait s'agir que d'un prefet.**

**- Malefoy,** grinça Ron, **une fois de plus on en reviens à lui.**

**- Evitons de l'accuser sans preuve,** rétorqua Harry mal à l'aise, les paroles de Séréna raisonnaient encore dans sa tête, **il n'est pas le seul prefet Serpentard.**

**- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Après avoir tenté de le...**

**- Oui, bon, je ne voudrai écarter aucun suspect possible de la liste,** coupa Harry.

Ron fixa harry, le regardant avec méfiance tandis que Harry faisait la même chose à son encontre, ils se dévisagèrent pendant une longue minute.

**- Donc si je reprend nous avons, Malefoy et Parkinson.**

Harry hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment.

**- Et comment on va s'y prendre pour le démasquer ?**

**- Hermione m'a dit de le piéger, de donner de fausses informations différentes à chacun et de voir ce qui se passe, cela devrait nous livrer l'espion.**

**- Tu crois qu'on devrait parler de tout ça à Hermione ?**

**- Je préfèrerai pas, elle est encore fragile.**

**- Mais elle va pas nous en vouloir ?**

**- Sûrement, mais tant pis, mieux vaut qu'elle reste en dehors de tout cela.**

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure pour mettre leur plan au point et décidèrent d'une date pour le mettre à éxécution, ils entreraient donc en action dès le matin suivant. Ron consulta sa montre et s'apercut avec effroi qu'ils étaient en retard pour leur entraînement de Quidditch, il s 'écria :

**- On est en retard !!!!!!**

**- Quoi ?**

**- L'entrainement, on est en retard pour l'entraînement.**

**- Mer...** Jura le capitaine.

Il se jeta sur sa male, imité par son ami, sortit ses affaires et commença à les enfiler tout en cherchant son balai. Cinq minutes plus tard ils ressortaient de leur salle commune en courant comme des dératés, balais en main. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du stade, essouflés, les joueurs les attendaient déjà à l'intérieur des vestiaires, ils y pénétrèrent à leur tour et avant que l'un d'eux ait pu ouvrir la bouche Harry s'excusa.

**- Désolé pour le retard, autant ne pas en prendre plus, allez, tous sur le terrain.**

**- Tu t'en tires bien,** remarqua narquoisement Ron tandis que tous les Gryffondors s'élevaient dans les airs.

**- Ouais,** sourit le jeune homme puis il ajouta plus sérieusement, **toi aussi, allez en piste !** Ron décolla et il s'élança à son tour.

Ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, ils ressortirent exténué, ils avaient comme l'impression que Harry avait voulu leur faire rattraper son retard et ils avaient donc travaillé deux fois plus. Ils s'affalèrent plus qu'ils ne s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors et se ruèrent sur la nourriture pour récuperer l'énergie précedemment dépensée. Entre deux bouchées Harry réussit néanmoins à leur rappeler leur rendez-vous du samedi d'après pour le match les opposant à Poufsouffle.

La semaine passa rapidement sans incident majeur, personne ne parlait à Harry et cette situation lui pesait de plus en plus. Surtout qu'il passait son temps à essayer de dissimuler de quelque manière que ce soit les irruptions souvent innoportunes de son ancêtre. Il déjeuna aussi vite qu'il put et se rendit aussitôt dans les vestiaires du stade, il préférait encore rester seul que de subir les regards détournés et les chuchottements. Il fut rejoint deux heures plus tard par ses coéquipiers, ils s'installèrent directement sur les bancs attendant que leur capitaine prenne la parole ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

**- Bonjour à tous, je vais être bref, nous devons gagner, nous avons actuellement la meilleure équipe de tout Poudlard, la défaite n'est donc pas envisageable.** Le visage décidé et fermé Harry s'adressait à ses troupes, les motivant et les exhortant à gagner coûte que coûte. **Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas une grande menace mais mieux vaut ne pas les prendre à la légère j'ignore encore qui ils ont recruté. J'attendrai que l'on ait pris un peu d'avance pour attraper le vif d'or ainsi plus de points nous ramèneront plus de points nous auront d'avance. Allez tous en piste.**

Balai en main ils ressortirent tous les uns derière les autres et gagnèrent le terrain où l'équipe de Poufsouffle était déjà là. Madame Bibine attendait près de la malle où était enfermé les balles, après le salut et l'échange de poignée de main entre les deux capitaines les joueurs prirent leur place dans les airs. Le professeur de vol libéra cognards, souaffle et vif d'or et la partie s'engagea sous les commentaires de Luna Lovegood.

**- Et c'est l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui s'empare du souaffle. Smith passe à Madley qui repasse à Smith, il sont déjà devant le gardien gryffondor, Smith tire... et magnifique arrêt du tout aussi magnifique gardien de Gryffondor.**

**- Miss...** Menaça le professeur de métamorphose.

**- Désolé.**

**- Et c'est Dobs qui reprend le souaffle, Kirke dévie un cognard qui visait la tête de sa poursuiveuse, y aurait-il de la romance dans l'air entre ces deux là ?**

**- Miss Lovegood !!!!!**

Sur le terrain, Andrew Kirke laissa passer le second cognard qui lui arrivait dessus, encore trop saisi par les paroles de Luna.

**- KIRKE !** Hurla Ron, **reprends-toi, tu n'es pas la pour rêver !**

**- Désolé !** Lança ce dernier et il repartit prêter main forte à l'autre batteur de Gryffondor.

Harry pendant ce temps était tellement concentré dans la recherche du vif d'or que tout ce qui se passait au dessous et autour de lui était occulté dans son esprit. Il était en vol stationnaire fouillant le terrain des yeux à la recherche de la petite balle doré, l'attrapeur adverse lui faisait face et l'imitait dans sa quête. Il ressentit un mal de tête et comprit que Gryffondor cherchait à prendre le contrôle, il arrêta sa fouille le temps de chasser son ancêtre.

Pendant ce temps sous lui la lutte faisait rage, Gryffondor prenait l'avantage sur le terrain et au score, ils menaient à présent 100 à 10 sous la direction de Ron et ce, malgré certaines techniques déloyales de la commentatrice. En effet le seul but que les Poufsouffles avaient réussi a marquer était du à un commentaire de Luna envers Ron, commentaire qui par sa pertinence avait distrait le gardien des gryffondors. Entendre à travers tout un stade que l'on possédait une jolie paire de fesses avait de quoi vous décontenancer. Néanmoins après ce moment d'égarement Ron mena l'équipe à la perfection, sermonnant les poursuiveurs qui venait de perdre bêtement le souaffle et les batteurs qui laissèrent échapper quelques cognards parce qu'ils étaient occupés à regarder ailleurs. Gryffondor accumulait les but et les points, ils passaient à présent les 150 points contre seulement 20 pour Poufsouffle. Ron aperçut alors l'état stationnaire de son capitaine officiel il profita d'une attaque des ses poursuiveurs pour regarder plus attentivement ce qui arrivait à son amis. Il semblait en proie à une discution avec lui-même, un mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision alerta Ron, il se retourna d'une traite pour voir l'attrapeur adverse foncer vers lui. Puis une petit balle doré s'agita devant ses yeux, ses deux grandes ailes translucides battait fébrilement juste devant ses yeux.

**- Gryffondor vient de marquer un nouveau but !!! 160 à 20. C'est une domination écrasante que font subir les Gryffondors à ces pauvres Poufsouffles.**

**- Harry !!** La voix de Ron fut couverte par le commentaire de Luna Lovegood.

Harry reprenait peu à peu le sens de la réalité il venait de confiner godric dans un coin de son cerveau au moins le temps de finir le match.

**- Harry !!!** Une faible voix parvenait aux oreilles du jeune homme.

**- Vous allez vous taire à la fin,** gronda le survivant à l'adresse de son ancêtre. Les commentaires de la serdaigle étaient de plus en plus distinct.

**- Une magnifique envolée de la part de la merveille Ginny Weasley.**

**- Miss Lovegood, restez impartiale je vous prie !** Rétorqua le professeur de métamorphose avec une petit sourire au coin des lèvres qu'elle n'avait put réprimer.

**- HARRYYYYY !!!!** hurla Ron aussi fort que ses poumons et ses cordes vocales le lui permettaient.

**- Quoi ?** Cria-t-il en se tournant vers son ami, l'horreur de la situation lui sauta aux visage, l'attrapeur des Poufsouffls se dirigeait droit sur le vif d'or et il n'arriverait jamais à temps.

Il s'élança à son tour poussant les capacités de vitesse de son balai au maximum, Ron continua à crier ses instructions.

**- ANDREW !! JACK !! Envoyez un cognard ici ! GINNY, EMMA, un but et vite sinon nous allons perdre le match.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait Jack Sloper envoya le premier cognard droit sur l'attrapeur adverse qui dut faire une embardée pour l'éviter mais même ralenti il avait une avance considérable sur Harry. Ginny fusilla le gardien des Poufsouffles avec un cognard qui passa entre l'anneau sans problème, quelques secondes plus tard Emma Dobs profitait d'une inattention de l'adversaire pour s'emparer du souaffle et filer droit vers les but. Au moment ou l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle allait se saisir du vif d'or, Emma décocha un puissant tir qui porta le score des gryffondors à 180, une seconde après Mrs Bibine sifflait la fin du match sur un score de 180 à 170 pour les gryffondors, cela avait été juste mais ils avaient finalement gagné. Pourtant nul cri de joie n'émanait des rouges et or, tous avaient le regard fixé sur leur capitaine qui descendait lentement vers le sol sur son éclair de feu tentant de contenir toute sa rage d'avoir laissé le vif lui échapper. Il n'en félicita pas moins cordialement le capitaine adverse ainsi que son attrapeur, tellement fier d'avoir ravi le vif d'or au célèbre Harry Potter.

Les joueurs Gryffondors se rendirent directement dans leur vestiaire où Harry laissa libre cours à sa fureur en hurlant et en claquant la porte de son vestiaire personnel.

**- Et bien il est pas à prendre avec des pincettes,** commenta Ginny.

**- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?** Demanda Emma Dobs.

Ron et Ginny se lancèrent un regard sous entendu et haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance, la poursuiveuse prit alors la direction des douches, puis Ron reprit à l'attention de sa sœur :

**- Je vais aller le voir.**

**- Tu devrais peut être le laisser seul le temps qu'il se calme, rappelles-toi comment il est quand il est en colère, et là, il a largement dépassé ce stade.**

**- Tu as raison, je vais peut être attendre qu'il se calme finalement,** répondit Ron en faisant une grimace.

Et les deux Weasley filèrent à leur tour sous les douches.

Harry claqua la porte de son vestiaire de capitaine et jeta plus qu'il ne posa son balai sur la table, il se déshabilla vivement et pénétra dans sa douche personnelle.

**- C'est pas vrai !!!!!!** Ragea-t-il en donnant un coup de poing au mur**. On a faillit perdre le match ! Et tout ça par ma faute.** Il donna un autre coup de poing, il s'écorcha la main et un mince filet de sang coula de son égratignure. **Non, par sa faute,** rectifia-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexions, **Gryffondor sortez de votre trou !!!!!!**

**- ...**

**- GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!!** Hurla Harry, de toute la puissance de sa voix.

**- Du calme gamin ! Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.**

**- Combien de temps allez-vous encore me gâcher la vie ?** Interrogea le survivant d'un ton sec.

**- Aussi longtemps qu'il te sera nécessaire pour tuer Salazar !** Lui répondit son ancêtre avec la même intonation.

**- Me sera nécessaire ? Vous sera nécessaire, vous voulez dire !**

**- Non, tu m'as très bien compris.**

**- Je ne tuerai pas Serpentard.** Martela le jeune homme.

**- Ecoutes moi bien stupide gamin,** s'emporta Gryffondor, **je n'ai pas traversé des siècles à me réincarner de corps en corps pour qu'un adolescent en mal d'hormone gâche mes efforts, tu tueras Salazar sinon c'est lui qui te tueras et je doute que tu veuilles mourir ne serait-ce que pour continuer à conter fleurette à cette Serdaigle sans cervelle !**

**- Je vous interdit de parler de Cho de la sorte.** Rugit Harry.

**- Soit lucide, tu n'aimes pas cette fille, tu as juste peur d'admettre tes sentiments pour Séphira.**

**- Elle s'appelle Séréna et je ne l'aime pas !!** **Je sais très bien ce que vous essayez de faire, vous voulez superposer votre identité à la mienne mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire.**

**- C'est pour cette raison que tu essaies de te convaincre que tu aimes cette fille pour prouver que ce ne sont pas mes sentiments qui t'influencent ? C'est pathétique mon garçon.**

**- Ne racontez pas de bêtises...**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- ...**

**- Ton silence est éloquent,** railla Gryffondor.

**- Pourquoi me faites-vous cela ?** Demanda Harry d'un ton las en s'asseyant sur le banc qui se situait dans un coin de la douche.

**- Si j'avais le choix crois-moi je t'épargnerai,** reprit la voix plus calme de Gryffondor, **malheureusement c'est avec toi que tout se termine.**

**- Comment cela ?**

**- La dernière bataille approche et plus vite que ce que tu ne le crois, je le sens, je dois te presser pour que tu sois prêt à temps.**

**- Comment ?** Répéta le survivant.

**- A cause de la dernière prophétie de Sybille Trelawney. Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle disait ?**

Harry récita d'une voix atone :

_**Lorsque les planètes se brouilleront**_

_**Et les prophétie se seront tues**_

_**L'avenir de la magie se jouera.**_

_**Le retour d'une des héritières**_

_**Marquera le début des hostilités**_

_**Seule la réunification**_

_**Des quatre descendants**_

_**Mettra fin à la guerre engagée**_

_**Et donnera la victoire**_

_**Au camp choisi par Rowena et Helga.**_

**- Cette prophétie, c'est la malédiction que Rowena a lancé sur nous quatre, la fin est proche, un camp va l'emporter, que ce soit le mien ou celui de Salazar, et je ne te cache pas que je n'ai nullement envie de voir Serpentard triompher. L'an prochain à la même date tout sera fini, c'est avec toi que tout se termine.** Répéta l'ancêtre du survivant.

**- Et maintenant que faisons-nous ?**

**- On retrouve les autres héritiers et surtout on les convainc de se joindre à nous, la victoire en dépend.**

La perplexité de Harry retentit dans tous son être et Gryffondor la sentit sans problème, de même que sa question muette.

**- Helga, Rowena et moi n'avons pas toujours été du même côté ses derniers siècles,** expliqua-t-il, **il est arrivé que l'une ou l'autre se range du côté de Salazar.**

**- Comme se fut le cas en 1423 pour Theodora Londubat ?** Demanda Harry.

Si Gryffondor avait possédé un corps bien à lui on aurait pu le voir à ce moment faire une grimmace de haine et d'impuissance, c'est d'une petit voix qu'il répondit :

**- Oui, les descendants de Salazar et Rowena étaient proches à ce moment là et quand leurs esprits se sont partiellement réveillés, ils ont assassiné la descendante de Helga. Les lâches,** tempêta-t-il, **elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre elle ne s'était pas encore éveillée !**

**- Comment faire pour les retrouver nous ignorons qui sont leur descendant, j'ai bien une idée pour le descendant de Helga mais pour Rowena cela reste un mystère total.**

**- Et pourtant ils sont dans ton entourage, j'ai senti leurs gènes.**

**- Les deux ?** S'étonna Harry.

**- Oui.**

Un silence empli de réflexion s'installa entre ses deux entités, ce fut Gryffondor qui le brisa le premier.

**- Je vais te révéler quelque chose, ton pouvoir, enfin mon pouvoir, est de détecter et de d'éveiller, si besoin est, les esprit des fondateurs.**

**- C'est cela le pouvoir dont parle ma prophétie ?**

**- Oui, je le crois.**

**- Pourquoi ne m'en parlez-vous que maintenant ?**

**- Disons que je ne partage pas l'avis de ton directeur quant à certains sujets, et avant tu n'étais pas très disposé à m'écouter non plus.**

Seul le silence accueillit la phrase de Gryffondor, Harry resta pendant une bonne minute dans son mutisme puis il demanda :

**- Mais cela ne résout pas notre problème, même si je peux sentir les héritiers, nous devons les trouver avant que je ne tombe dessus par hasard puisqu'il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup de temps.**

**- Effectivement il reste peu de temps et il est impératif de les trouver avant Salazar.**

**- En gros, c'est une course contre la montre qui s'engage.**

**- Oui, et chaque minute compte.**

**- Et comment suis-je sensé faire ?**

**- Je l'ignore. A moins que...** Gryffondor sembla réfléchir.

**- A moins que quoi ?** Demanda le survivant.

**- Tu fais l'objet d'une prophétie n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je crois me souvenir que Albus a dit que ce Tom quelque chose avait également fait l'objet d'une prophétie. Il est possible que cela se soit appliqué à tous les héritiers.**

**- Je retrouve les prophéties, je retrouve les descendants.** Répliqua Harry comme si il additionnait deux et deux.

**- Il semblerait.**

**- Votre plan ne comporte qu'une faille. On ne peut accéder aux prophéties, elles sont gardées dans une salle dont personne n'a accès et où je n'ai nulle envie de retourner.** Rétorqua sèchement le jeune Potter.

**- Il doit y avoir un moyen pour les retrouver pourtant.** S'emporta Gryffondor.

**- Demander aux concernés de nous les dire, et là retour au point de départ on ignore qui ils sont.**

Une vague de colère qui ne lui appartenait pas envahie Harry.

**- Par Merlin, si je me retrouve en face d'un des héritiers de Serpentard je lui tords le coup et encore cette mort sera trop douce pour lui !!!!! Je ne laisserai pas Salazar gâcher plus de vie.**

**- Calmez-vous !** Gronda Harry dont le visage était déformé par la rage et la douleur, **vous savez très bien que Dumbledore ne vous laissera pas toucher à un cheveux de Malefoy pas après ce qui s'est passé au tournoi. Par merlin, vous allez vous calmer oui !!!!**

Harry avait la tête qui le lançait et pour une fois cela ne venait pas de sa cicatrice mais bien de son ancêtre, les sentiments de Gryffondor se répercutaient dans tout le corps du jeune homme, comme s'il s'agissait des siens, avec une violence inouïe et résonnaient dans sa tête.

**- Excuse-moi mon garçon.** Pria le fondateur en se calmant quelque peu, le visage de Harry se détendit la douleur étant beaucoup moins forte à présent.

**- Ecoutez, je ne pourrai pas supporter longtemps ces intrusions, cela est complètement déroutant pour moi et pour les autres.**

**- Eh bien il va falloir t'y habituer parce que je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives.** Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

**- Mais vous ne pouvez pas prendre le contrôle de mon corps et de ma vie ainsi.** La colère perçait dans le ton de la voix du jeune homme.

**- Je ferai tout ce dont je jugerai utile pour éradiquer le sang de Serpentard de la surface de cette planète y compris prendre le contrôle de ton corps et surtout si tu es en danger.** Répondit Gryffondor en serrant les dents.

**- Je ne peux pas vous laissez faire cela.**

**- Mais tu n'auras pas le choix, la leçon de l'infirmerie ne t'a pas suffit ?**

**- Mais j'ai réussi a vous contenir depuis.**

**- Parce que je le voulais bien !**

**- Vous n'avez pas le droit...**

**- J'ai tous les droits que cela te plaise ou non. Cette conversation est finie !**

**- bGryffondor ! GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!!** Tempêta le jeune homme.

**- ... ...**

**- Ohhhh et puis allez au diable !**

Harry prit sa douche rapidement, s'habilla et sortit du vestiaire, il retrouva Ron, sifflotant, appuyé contre le chambrale de la porte.

**- Ron ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu m'espionnais ?** Demanda sèchement le survivant.

**- Non, je t'attendais, j'ai cru que tu aurais envie de parler de ce qui est arrivé au match à quelqu'un qui pourrait te comprendre mais manifestement je me suis trompé,** répondit le rouquin d'une voix calme, il se mit en mouvement se dirigeant vers le château.

**- Ron ! RON !! Attends !!** En deux grande enjambées Harry rejoignit son ami, **je suis désolé.**

**- Visiblement ta conversation avec Gryffondor ne s'est pas bien terminée.**

**- Co... Comment le sais-tu ?**

**- Tu étais tellement en colère qu'apparemment tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu parlais, pardon que tu hurlais, à voix haute. On t'entendais de la pièce d'à côté, et puis tu as semblé te calmer car on n'a plus rien perçut. Mais Jack et Andrew te croient définitivement fou à lier.**

**- C'est bien ma veine, cela en fait deux à rajouter à la liste des élèves de Poudlard ayant peur de moi. Rentrons.**


	29. La saint valentin

**Diablotine :** Si je ne me trompe pas tu es une nouvelle revieweuse, alors BIENVENUE !!!!!! Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plait. Tout plein de questions ? N'hésite pas à les poser je peux pas te promettre de répondre à toutes mais je ferai mon possible Ah bah voilà, déjà la première je peux pas te répondre juste t'informer que tu te trompes sur Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Allez voilà le chapitre suivant en espérant que tu n'aies pas trop attendu et qu'il te plaise, bonne lecture.

**Diony :** Ouais ? Vrai ?? Je m'améliore ? Youpiii !!!! Merci j'aime bien l'idée également, lol. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, bonne lecture.

**Gh()st : **Ben j'avoue qu'avec un ancêtre dans la tête, c'est difficile de rester saint d'esprit, mais c'est cela qui est drôle Mais oui Gryffondor n'est pas tout gentil, tout beau il a des traits de Serpentard (peut être pour cela qu'ils étaient amis au départ) Si tu aimes les passages avec Séréna alors celui de ce chapitre devrait te paire. Hé hé tu es vraiment très fort tu devines pas mal de ce qui va arriver mais pas tout, non ce n'est pas Luna.

Merci pour tes conseils de lecture, j'ai déjà lu les deux que tu me soumet celle d'Imeldamizi fait même parti de mes favoris

Alors je crois que tu mélange un peu, j'ai deux fic en préparation, une fic parallèle à celle là ayant pour personnage principal : Séréna et la suite de celle-ci : réincarnation retraçant la 7 année de Harry potter. Voilà j'espère que comme cela c'est plus clair. Merci pour ton idée pour le bal elle m'a bien aidé. Euhhh ben si tu me dit quoi tu veux me prendre je pourrai te répondre ( mais en théorie il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème ) Allez vla la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, bonne lecture.

**Zabou :** Merci, voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

**Potter-68 :** Ouahhh, ça faisait un moment !!! Bon retour ! ravi de voir que la suite te plait autant que le début, en espérant ne plus te lâcher maintenant, voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

**Fluminia :** Euhhhh parce que c'est le cas ?? Bipppppppp Mauvaise réponse !!! --' Ha ha, ben en fait il déboule n'importe quand l'ancêtre, il choisit pas vraiment et s'en fou un peu que ce soit pendant un match. Vi heureusement que je te contente

**Arathorn :** Bah vi elle est bien alors pourquoi se gêner pour faire un peu de pub (même si j'ignore si cela sert à quelque chose ) Allez au boulot !!!!! Moi je veux la suite !!!!!! Allez voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, bonne lecture.

**Dreamoon :** Hé hé hé, salut petit feinteuse !!! Finalement je te retrouves avant noël, lol. Hahhhhh enfin quelqu'un qui aime bien la mamie de Harry, j'avoue j'ai peter mon délire sur la grand mère elle me fait bien marrer mais elle n'est pas la juste pour faire jolie ! Note très importante : surtout ne pas oublier ta note (lol). Oui calimérotte était dans le vrai puisque le nouveau chapitre arrive le lendemain de tes reviews, c'était juste !!!! Ouais pour Godric je suis fière de moi je bouscule les idées reçues et c'est cool. Ma petit moon je te délcare mon fantôme préférée tu auras le droit de me hanter si jamais tu t'ennuies mais je suis sure qu'avec tous les chapitre de ta fic qui t'attende tune va pas t'ennuyer n'est-ce pas ???? (fin de phrase menaçante) sinon je te relance Godric-Harry et je leur donne des pouvoir pouvant faire du mal aux fantômes ha ha ha !!!!

Et puis je ne crains rien de JKRowling à côté de moi elle fait pâle figure !!!!!

_Mais dis-moi, des idées du genre "éradiquer-une-engeance-de-la-surface-de-la-planète-et-ce-par-tous-les-moyens", ça fait pas un tout petit peu, euh, comment dirais-je... euh... ben... Serpentard? _ Ben tu sais quand ca fait un millier d'anne que tu te reincarne d'héritier en héritier pour tuer ton ennemi et qu'une fois sur trois tu te fais tuer avant y a de quoi te rendre un tout petit peu aigri et violent non ?? Quant à la toute puissance de Dumbledore, au prochain chapitre tu vas être servi !!!!!! Pour Cho tu n'aura pas a attendre si loin l'explication viens dans celui-ci. Allez voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**Tilise :** Chapitre 13, chapitre 13 ??? ahhh vi la crise de Parvati !!!!! Oui désolé --' je n'y suis pas allé de main morte et malheureusement je n'ai pas fini, mais à tout malheur équivaut un bonheur donc... Allez bonne lecture pour les chapitres suivant et j'espère que ce 29 te plairas.

Le blabla de H _(cette fois ci lisez le il y a des annonces assez importante pour la suite)_ : Alors avant tout, mille excuse pour ce retard oui je sais 3 semaines ça fait long à attendre une suite mais j'ai eu une méchante page blanche pour ce chapitre. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, peut-être à cause de la scène avec Séréna ou peut-être aussi parce qu'il veut dire que la fin arrive, ou alors parce que je m'essouffle un peu après presque 10 mois d'écriture continue. Personnellement je crois qu'il s'agit d'un peu des trois, mais rassurez vous le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit ( une très grande partie car il faut que je le modifie un peu) et donc il devrait arriver dans 15 jours sans trop de problème. Vous étiez avant les grandes vacances habitué à un post par semaine, malheureusement j'ai écoulé mes chapitres d'avance, chapitres qui par ailleurs sont plus long vous avez du le constater. Il me faut donc un peu plus de temps pour les écrire en conciliant mon travail, mes études, et ma vie de couple, donc on va partir sur la base de un chapitre par 15aine. Ensuite je vous ai annoncé la suite de cette histoire qui retracera la 7 année de Harry Potter ainsi que la bataille finale entre Voldemort et le survivant mais avant de vous livrer cet écrit je ferai une pause de quelques mois (normalement il est prévu que cela dure 6 mois) le temps de me ressourcer, d'écrire sans contrainte, d'avoir de nouvelles idées et surtout de bosser mes partiels que je ne dois absolument pas louper. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous laisserai pas sans rien, je publierai sûrement quelques one shot, et je continuerai ma fic délire : Poudlard au club med (d'ailleurs si certains d'entre vous ont des idées n'hésitez pas ). _Voilà à partir de maintenant je reprends mon blabla inutile, pour les presser vous pouvez sauter ce qui suit._

Maintenant que dire de ce chapitre, à part le fait que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je crois que la scène qui me tient le plus à cœur et celle de Séréna. Je ne la voyais pas autrement, avec le caractère de la jeune fille, sa déclaration ne pouvait être que musclé, puis pour le bal empereur, c'est un petit délire de ma part pour me décoincer sur ce chapitre, cela a marché !!!

Voici une autre de mes créations : www. /users/edurya  
Enlever tous les espaces pour avoir la bonnes adresse.  
Mon journal live pour ceux que cela intéresse je mettrai régulièrement des infos sur l'avancement de la dernière prophétie.

Mes conseils lectures :

Au temps des légendes de Angharrad.

Une très belle œuvre basé sur des faits concrets et avec des références plus qu'honorable ( Les dames du lac, de Marion Zimmer Bradley entre autre). Je vous encourage à tous à aller la lire, l'auteur bouscule pas mal d'idée reçut sur les fondateurs, de plus l'auteur fait face à une méchante page blanche n'hésitez pas à laisser un tit mot pour l'encourager. Le style est fluide est agréable à lire, et il n'y a presque pas de fautes d'orthographe.

Voilà pour cette fois, il faut que je regarde lesquelles je vous ait déjà mis pour ne pas vous remettre les mêmes.--' Lol oui je sais j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge.

Allez trêve de bavardage et place au nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous.

La saint valentin

La semaine était passé et on était déjà au jour de la saint valentin, les amoureux papillonnaient partout dans la grande salle. Les elfes de maisons s'étaient une fois de plus surpassé dans la décoration, des cœurs rouges et des cupidons voletaient dans le ciel magique, décochant leurs flèches de ci de là. Au fur et à mesure que les heures s'égrainaient, Harry devenait de plus en plus nerveux, il était partit voler pour se détendre. Mais cela n'avait eu d'effet que le temps où il était sur son balai, aussitôt à terre l'angoisse et la nervosité l'avait repris. Il repensait à son costume qui l'attendait sagement rangé dans son armoire, la vieille Dumbledore avait annoncé au petit déjeuner que le bal de la saint valentin serait un bal impérial. Devant le silence qui avait suivi cette déclaration, le directeur avait du expliquer en quoi il consistait. Il se retrouvait maintenant avec un costume trois pièces du 19 siècle qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un nobliau à la cours des Hasbourg. Il ignorait quelle robe Cho porterait ce soir, les garçons et les filles avaient choisi leur costume séparément afin de se réserver la surprise. Néanmoins il était sûr d'une chose, Madame Guipure qui était venue exceptionnellement jusqu'à Poudlard, avait une fois de plus fait des prouesses. Il remonta d'un pas mal assuré vers son dortoir, le bal des amoureux débutait par un repas dans à peine une heure et il n'était toujours pas habillé. Ses pensées bifurquèrent vers un autre sujet d'inquiétude pour lui : Séréna. Depuis quelques temps maintenant elle semblait malade, elle paraissait constamment fatiguée et elle avait maigri. Elle avait beau essayé de le cacher sous des épaisseurs de vêtements, lui il l'avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus, était d'ignorer la cause de cet état, ils s'étaient réconciliés peu après le tournoi mais l'attitude de la jeune fille avait été légèrement différente à son égard depuis. Elle ne lui confiait plus autant de chose qu'en début d'année, et il ne pouvait plus l'aider comme il le souhaitait. Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame il se promit d'avoir une discussion avec elle, bientôt.

**Ahh te voilà enfin,** soupira Ron lorsque Harry pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

**Tu m'attendais ?**

**Non, je suis venu me promener dans la salle commune... A ton avis ?**

**Pas la peine d'être si ironique, tu vas finir comme Rogue.** Rétorqua Harry, **ohh prend pas cet air horrifié, pourquoi m'attendais-tu ?** Ajouta-t-il après avoir regardé son ami.

**Ehh bien, en fait,** dit Ron mal à l'aise, **moi et les habits moldus c'est pas une grande histoire d'amour si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et j'aurai besoin d'aide pour enfiler ce truc de pinguin.**

Harry éclata de rire et devant la mine contrarié du jeune Weasley il s'empressa d'expliquer.

**Ron, les moldus portaient ses choses aux 19 siècle, je ne sais pas plus que toi comment ça se met, mais à nous deux on va bien réussir à trouver !**

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent à leur dortoir, Dean et Neville étaient déjà presque prêt, à l'entrée de Harry, ses camarades se dépêchèrent de finir de s'habiller et 5 minutes plus tard ils filaient hors du dortoir sans un mot ni même un regard.

Harry serra les poings, se retenant à grand peine de leur balancer une quelconque réplique à la figure. Ron vint poser une main sur son épaule en disant :

**Ne fait pas attention à eux, cela leur passera, comme en deuxième année.**

**Je ne crois pas Ron,** il se retourna et se dirigea vers son lit il murmura pour lui-même, **je ne crois pas. Bon habillons-nous,** ajouta-t-il sur une note plus gaie, **après tout si eux ont réussi alors cela ne doit pas être bien compliqué.**

Finalement et avec une déconcertante facilité, Harry et Ron réussirent à mettre parfaitement leur costûme, et en moins de trente minutes ils étaient prêt.

**Tu ne veux toujours pas dire avec qui tu vas au bal ?**

**Non,** répondit le rouquin, **c'est une surprise.**

**Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?**

Ron paru géner l'espace d'une seconde, mais ce fut si bref que Harry crut l'avoir révé, mais son attention fut détournée.

**Tu ne portes pas le collier de Séréna, Harry ?**

Une ombre de panique passa dans son regard mais à l'instar de son ami elle s'estompa très rapidement.

**Non, pas ce soir, je me suis dit qu'il serait déplacé de porter un collier offert par une fille alors que l'on en accompagne une autre.**

**Aurais-tu pris des cours de bienséance avec Hermione toi ?** S'esclaffa Ron.

**En parlant d'Hermione, elle vient ce soir ou non ?**

**Oui, Victor devait se libérer pour l'accompagner. Le pauvre il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour elle mais il arrive au bout, il ne sait plus comment agir ou que dire pour lui venir en aide. C'est Charly qui me l'a dit,** explicita le jeune Weasley devant le froncement de sourcil du survivant.

**Il est l'heure d'y aller,** constata Harry en jetant un œil sur sa montre.

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune, la plupart des Gryffondors étaient partis retrouver leur cavalier et cavalière et lorsque Harry apparut cela décida les quelques élèves restant à partir eux aussi. Arrivé au bas des escaliers la voix d'Hermione les tira de la rumination pour l'un et de la consternation pour l'autre. Ils levèrent les yeux dans un synchronisme parfait et ouvrirent la bouche pour la refermer ensuite comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille mais c'était le premier vrai sourire qu'elle faisait depuis deux mois, Harry et Ron n'en furent que plus éblouis. Elle arriva à leur niveau et ils purent la détailler plus amplement, ses cheveux retombaient en boucle anglaise sur ses épaules dénudées, sa robe en soie jaune pastel cintré à la taille recouvrait largement ses pieds. La crinoline donnait un ample volume à la jupe sans vraiment la gêner dans ses mouvements, une ceinture de soie doré lui enserrait la taille qu'elle avait de très menue, enfin une broderie en fil doré descendait en V depuis ses épaules suivant la couture de la robe. Elle était resplendissante et les garçons ne se génèrent pas pour le lui faire savoir, l'abreuvant de compliment et de sourire.

**Les filles ne sont pas encore là ?** Réussit à demander Hermione entre deux remerciement.

Ce fut Ginny qui lui répondit, trop obnubilé à complimenter la préfète de gryffondor ils n'avaient pas entendu la dernière des Weasley venir à eux.

**Si maintenant je suis là, Séréna est déjà descendu retrouver son cavalier, inutile de l'attendre.**

**Ginny !!!** S'exclama Ron, **tu es... Trop joli,** acheva-t-il en se renfrognant un peu.

**Je prendrai cela comme un compliment,** répliqua la jeune fille avant d'éclater de rire.

**N'empêche qu'il a raison tu es superbe.** Sourit Harry un peu déçut de ne pas voir sa cousine.

Pour sa part Ginny portait une robe bleu velours et argent, à l'instar d'Hermione ses épaules étaient dégagées d'autant plus qu'elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon dont quelques boucles s'échappaient savamment. Le modèle de sa robe ressemblait à celui de sa consœur de Gryffondor mais dans ce genre d'habit toutes ces robes se ressemblaient plus ou moins. De fins bandaux servaient de manche sur les avant bras, la robe se resserrait à la taille qu'il fallait avoir la plus étroite possible au temps de la reine Victoria, et partait en de grands lâchés de tissus jusqu'aux pieds soutenu par des cerceaux de crinoline pour donner de l'ampleur. La jeune rouquine portait un jupon en satin argent sur lequel venait reposer deux pans de velours bleu. Un ruban du même acabit que son jupon lui enserrait la taille et recouvrait les coutures du décolleté de sa robe.

**Victor n'est pas là ?** Demanda Ginny en prenant la direction du portrait de la grosse Dame.

**Non il devrait me rejoindre devant la grande salle, il avait un entraînement aujourd'hui. **Répondit Hermione en la suivant calmement.

**Il est souvent absent.**

**C'est parce que le championnat de Quidditch a repris, il a plus d'entraînement et de match. Je le vois moins.**

**Il ne te manques pas ?**

**Si, un peu,** ajouta la préfète après quelques secondes d'hésitation. **Et toi qui est ton cavalier ?**

**Dean thomas.**

**Vous ne vous étiez pas séparé ?**

**Si.**

Les garçons qui étaient restés à l'écart de la conversation jusque là décidèrent de s'en meler, enfin surtout Ron.

**Tu t'es remise avec Dean ?**

**Oui. **

**Je vais le massacrer celui là !** S'exclama le rouquin en levant son poing d'un geste vengeur.

**Ronnnn.** Soupira Ginny. **Voilà pourquoi je ne te parles jamais de mes petits amis. Regarde Harry il n'est pas comme cela avec Séréna il la laisse respirer et aller avec qui elle veut.**

**Au fait avec qui va-t-elle au bal ?** Demanda le survivant d'un air un peu trop sérieux.

**Euhhh... Je sais pas.**

**Menteuse. Tu ne veux pas me le dire.**

**Oui, mais c'est parce que je le lui ai promis.** Avoua Ginny.

**C'est donc qu'elle y va avec quelqu'un qui va pas me plaire,** un éclair de jubilation passa dans les yeux de Harry comme quelqu'un venant enfin de trouver la réponse à une question qu'il se pose depuis plusieurs jours, **elle va voir quand je vais la retrouver**, et il pressa le pas.

**Finalement il n'est peut-être pas si ouvert que cela.** Constata la jeune Weasley à l'adresse de son amie gryffondor.

**Pourquoi Dean ne t'a pas attendu dans la salle commune ?** Demanda posément Hermione.

**Ouch dans le mille.** Grimaça Ginny. **En fait il ne veut pas l'admettre mais il a un peu peur de Harry, donc il m'a donné n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui.**

**Tu ne lui en veux pas ?**

**Non, je le comprends un peu, moi-même parfois je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand je me retrouve seule avec Harry. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

**Je crois que l'on ressent tous ce malaise, après tout, nous sommes humains.** Philosopha le jeune fille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall la grande salle venait d'ouvrir ses portes aussi il était dégagé et les deux garçons purent facilement repérer leur cavalière.

Cho attendait Harry dans une robe verte moire, un ruban de satin vert entourait sa taille et se finisse en un nœud dans son dos, des bordures d'argent parcouraient sa robe, un élégant collier de perle venait agrémenter le tout. Maladroitement il la rejoignit et la complimenta sur sa tenue, puis il se tourna pour constater vers qui Ron se dirigeait et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir offrir son bras à Luna Lovegood. La jeune fille portait une robe bleu pâle et or, des plus jolis, elle avait relevé ses cheveux dont une mèche s'échappait pour retomber sur son visage.

Dean s'approcha de Ginny qui prit son bras et ils disparurent dans la grande salle le sourire aux lèvres. Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers leur amie et fouillèrent du regard le hall d'entrée, nulle trace du bulgare n'était visible.

**Allez y, ne m'attendez pas, Victor devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. **Assura Hermione.

**Hors de question que l'on te laisse attendre toute seule,** se récria Ron soutenu par de grand hochements de tête de Harry.

**Je ne vais pas m'envoler Ron, et puis vous n'allez pas vous priver du début de la fête pour moi...**

**Bien sûr que si,** l'interrompit Harry, **et comme tu l'as dit il va arriver dans quelques instant nous ne louperons rien.** Acheva-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Ce n'est pas très joli monsieur Potter de retourner mes propres phrases contre moi.** Hermione prit un faux air contrit.

Il rêvait où elle venait de lui lancer une pique, il la dévisagea interloqué et pour la première fois de la soirée il remarqua que ses trait étaient moins tirés, elle semblait plus détendue. Finalement elle pourrait peut être bien se remettre du choc de noël, une petite lueur au fond de son estomac sembla se ranimer. D'abord une flammèche, crépitant et manquant d'oxygène, le visage de son amie finit de le convaincre, la flamme de l'espoir venait de se rallumer en lui, tel un phénix. Maintenant il le savait, il pourrait faire quelque chose pour elle, elle renaîtrait comme elle avait fait réapparaître l'espoir en lui. Une main que l'on agitait devant ses yeux le sorti de ses réflexions en même temps qu'une douce voix l'appelait.

**Harry ? Harry ? Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer.** S'excusa Hermione.

**Me vexer ?** Demanda le concerné interloqué, **ohh Hermione,** il se jeta sur elle et la serra chaleureusement contre son cœur.

Surpris Ron leur lança un coup d'œil et le sourire rayonnant qu'affichait Harry, de même que son regard suffirent à lui faire comprendre la situation. Aucun mots n'avaient été échangé mais il avait parfaitement saisis et le même sourire étira ses lèvres, un peu plus et il en aurait danser de joie.

**Harry, tu peux me lâcher ? Tu m'étouffes.** Suffoqua Hermione.

**Ohhhh Pardon,** s'exclama-t-il tout en s'éloignant d'elle un sourire idiot toujours affiché sur le visage.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et de Cho sur les marches du grand escalier, il demanda à sa cavalière.

**J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas d'attendre quelques minutes ?**

**Non,** lui sourit la jeune fille, **je comprends.**

La différence de comportement de la préfète Gryffondor avait été remarqué par tous, et comme toujours à Poudlard les rumeurs couraient plus vite que les élèves. La nouvelle de la mort de ses parents avait fait le tour de toutes les maisons en moins d'une journée, amenant ainsi une relative tranquillité à Hermione. Un silence s'installa après les paroles de la Serdaigle, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées et certains plus que d'autres. Harry était hésitant il n'aimait pas trop parler de lui et en même temps une question lui brûlait les lèvres, une question où seuls ses amis seraient capable de répondre. Seulement ils n'étaient pas seuls, Cho était là, Luna aussi, il n'avait pas la courage de se livrer devant elles deux. Et pourtant, lui répondit sa conscience, elles pourraient t'apporter un avis extérieur à la situation et puis ce sont des Serdaigles, elles réfléchissent avant tout. Gryffondor ? Appela mentalement Harry mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, Godric ! Insista-t-il mais le silence continua. Il laissa finalement tomber, apparemment cette petite voix ne venait pas de lui, cet ancêtre n'était jamais la quand on avait besoin de lui. Il tenta de chasser de la main ses pensées mais en vain, la raison l'emporta sur sa gène et il demanda les joues rosées :

**Je peux vous poser une question ?**

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, le prenant comme un assentiment il se lança :

**Est-ce que je vous fait peur à vous aussi ?**

**Non,** la réponse de son meilleur ami fusa un peu trop rapidement pour paraître sincère.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Ron certifia, sûr de lui.

**Je veux dire, j'ai pleinement confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne nous feras jamais de mal.**

**Sauf que je ne me contrôle plus Ron, ce n'est plus vraiment moi.**

**Je persiste à croire que lorsque Gryffondor prend le contrôle une partie de toi reste avec nous, que tu es toujours présent, je me trompe ?**

**Non, pourtant je ne reste qu'un simple spectateur dans mon propre corps.**

**Moi je n'ai pas peur, après tout il s'agit de Godric Gryffondor comment pourrait-il faire du mal à quelqu'un ?** Songea à voix haute Luna.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent, apparemment la Serdaigle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui s'était produit au tournoi, et depuis quelque temps à chaque fois que Gryffondor apparaissait. Il n'y avait que Loufoca pour penser que Godric pouvait être blanc comme neige et bon comme le samaritain.

**Moi je me sens en sécurité avec la puissance que tu dégages quand il est là.** Emit timidement Hermione. **C'est comme si j'étais entouré d'une chaleur bienfaitrice. Par contre je me sens mal à l'aise parce que je n'ai pas encore réussit à faire la différence entre lui et toi, quand je te parles je ne suis pas sûre de savoir à qui je m'adresse.**

**Je ressens un peu la même chose que Hermione,** expliqua Cho, **quand je te parle j'ignore qui m'écoute si c'est toi ou ton ancêtre. J'ai un peu peur quand tu te met en colère, tu reflètes une telle puissance qui si jamais elle venait à t'échapper... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire,** Harry acquiesça de la tête.

Une douce musique s'éleva de la grande salle, emplissant l'air de sa mélodie langoureuse.

**Allez y je vais remonter dans mon dortoir. **Proposa Hermione. **Cela fait maintenant plus de 20 minutes que nous l'attendons, s'il avait du venir il serait déjà là.**

**Hors de question, nous attendons avec toi. Il ne va plus tarder.** Assura Ron.

Sans s'en douter Harry et Ron ressassaient les même paroles silencieusement, priant Merlin et tous les saints pour voir apparaître le jeune bulgare dans la minute qui suivrait.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les jeunes gens, à chaque bruit ils relevaient la tête précipitamment fixant les grandes portes du hall menant au parc de Poudlard.

**Allez, Victor je t'en prie viens, ne gâche pas tous ses efforts.** Murmurait Harry continuellement.

**Merlin faite qu'il arrive bientôt, elle avait réussi à faire un pas vers nous. Répétait **inlassablement Ron.

Leur voix ne s'éleva jamais plus haut que le murmure d'une souris si bien que la seule chose que virent leur cavalière fut leur lèvres qui bougeaient. Ron se tourna vers Luna et lui dit gentiment et légèrement embarrassé.

**Ecoutes Luna si tu veux aller à la fête danser je comprendrai, je te rejoindrai plus tard, si tu le veux encore.**

**Ron Weasley !!! Me prendrais-tu pour une de ses pimbêches qui ne pensent qu'à danser ?**

**Non, non voyons.** Démenti le jeune homme rouge d'embarras à présent.

**Ou encore une de ces sottes ne choisissant son cavalier qu'en fonction de sa notoriété ?** Elle fronça un sourcil se tenant de toute sa hauteur devant son cavalier.

**Mais non, enfin,** il lui lança un regard terrifié tandis qu'elle s'aventurait sur un sujet glissant. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de reprendre plus calmement, décidément les humeurs de la jeune fille était aussi lunatique qu'elle.

**Je sais bien que tu ne m'as demandé de venir avec toi,** il lui envoyait des regard de supplication afin qu'elle se taise, **uniquement parce que les autres filles refusaient d'aller avec quelqu'un aussi proche de Harry. Mais si moi j'ai accepté c'est que j'avais réellement envie d'y aller avec toi, alors il est hors de question que j'aille danser sans toi.** Il baissa la tête abattu, **Ron,** poursuivit-elle passant du coq à l'âne, **enfin, il avait le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans son entourage.**

**C'est vrai Ron ?** Demanda Harry le visage sévère.

**Oui,** souffla-t-il, **j'ai demandé à plusieurs filles de venir avec moi, et pour une fois je m'y suis prit tôt,** il regarda Hermione avec un sourire moqueur, **malheureusement elles disaient toutes non les unes après les autres. Au bout de la énième tentative je me suis énervé et la pauvre poufsouffle de 4 année m'a dit que...**

**Qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver en face de ton meilleur ami,** acheva amèrement Harry, il soupira. **Ron, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être une gène pour toi. **

**Non,** démentit véhément le jeune rouquin, **ne le soit pas, moi je ne le regrette pas, si elles ont été assez stupide pour dire non parce qu'elles avaient peur de toi alors c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas intéressantes. Harry une fille qui craint mon meilleur ami ne vaut pas la peine que je perde du temps avec elle.**

**Harry,** intervint calmement Hermione, **laisse moi te redire ce que je t'ai déjà dit à Noël,** **tu n'es pas responsable de nos vies ni de ce qui nous arrive. Nous avons choisi d'être à tes côtés, et de nous battre avec toi parce que nous t'aimons et parce que nous sommes tes amis.**

**Oui mais à cause de moi vous êtes plus exposé.**

**Nous l'aurions été quoi qu'il arrive, en sortant de Poudlard nous serons tous exposé un peu plus ou un peu moins cela ne changera rien. La menace de Voldemort,** Cho et Luna eurent un frisson, **planent sur nous tous et tant qu'il sera vivant il continuera à gâcher nos vies.**

**J'aimerai tellement pouvoir vous protéger. J'ai peur qu'avec le temps la personnalité de Godric se fonde avec la mienne et de vous faire du mal.**

**Nous avons confiance en toi nous savons que tu luttes de toute tes forces pour te soustraire à cette influence.** Lui confia Hermione

**Je me demande si cela en vaut la peine,** fit-il dépité, **si le fait de lutter contre justement ne me rapproche pas plus de lui.**

**Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?** Demanda le rouquin.

**Et bien, il a dit certaine chose et... Des fois je me demande s'il n'a pas raison.**

Hermione alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Harry et dans une étreinte fraternelle ils se serrèrent tous les trois dans les bras les uns des autres jamais ils n'avaient montré de telles manifestations d'amitié entre eux et encore moins en public. Afin de ne pas briser cet instant de complicité Hermione murmura :

**Que t'a-t-il dit ?**

**Et bien...** Harry se détacha de ses deux amis gêné et rouge d'embarras, cela devenait une habitude ce soir, son regard dériva vers sa cavalière, mais revint aussitôt se poser sur un point imaginaire devant lui. **Il a dit que j'allais à l'encontre de mes sentiments et de mes idées juste pour prouver que je n'étais pas influencé par lui et que c'était pathétique.**

**Et tu le crois ?** interrogea Ron.

**Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai tendance à rejeter en bloc mes premières impressions de peur que cela soit lui qui me les souffle, mais j'ai peur que cela devienne dangereux.**

Cho et Luna n'avait pas pris part à la conversation des trois gryffondors et lorsque Harry se décida et jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers sa cavalière elle semblait méditer ses paroles. Elle releva la tête quelques instants après et lui dit :

**Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de le rejeter.**

**Comment cela ?**

**Accepte ton ancêtre et son intrusion dans ta vie, coopère avec lui et peut-être que cela te permettra de démêler vos pensées. Tu sauras si une idée vient de lui ou non puisque tu le connaîtra un peu plus, et puis visiblement il cherche à te protéger donc il ne doit pas être fondamentalement mauvais.**

**Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas faux,** Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse aux paroles de la serdaigle.

**Oui mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire et puis si moi j'accepte qu'est-ce qui me dit que lui le fera aussi ?**

**Rien, en effet.** Concéda Cho.

**Seulement,** repris Hermione, **d'après ce que tu nous a expliqué, ton physique mais aussi ton mental sont très proche de Godric Gryffondor, donc si toi tu acceptes de faire ce premier pas il y a de forte chance que ton ancêtre accepte également. Il suffit juste...**

...**Que tu te fasses confiance à toi même.** Acheva Luna.

**Exactement,** approuva Hermione.

**Et ben c'est pas gagné,** commenta Ron.

**Ronnnnn,** s'exclamèrent Cho, Luna et les deux autres gryffondors en même temps avant d'éclater de rire, Hermione comme à son habitude se contenta d'un sourire, un peu plus franc cependant.

**Merci,** reprit Harry une fois calmé.

**Harry ? Je...** Essaya Cho.

**Oui ? **

**Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler, elle a jouta, seul à seul ?**

Il se leva des marches du grand escalier et s'éloigna du groupe de quelques pas.

**Tes paroles m'ont fait réfléchir.**

**Les tiennes aussi,** répondit le jeune homme.

**Et voilà, je ne crois pas que... Enfin, je ne pense pas que je puisse sortir avec toi. Pour te dire la vérité, lorsque Cédric est mort,** un voile passa devant les yeux du survivant, **cela faisait tellement mal que j'ai voulu me persuader que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment et que ce que j'avais éprouvé pour lui je pouvais le ressentir pour d'autre personne. Et comme tu me plaisais j'ai cru que je t'aimais aussi, mais maintenant je le sais ce n'était que de l'attirance. Je ne voulais pas admettre que j'aimais vraiment profondément Cédric,** une larme roula sur la joue de Cho, **il me faudra bien plus de temps pour me remettre de sa disparition.**

**Je comprends,** dit Harry en baissant la tête, **lorsque je me suis disputé avec Séréna à Noël, cela m'a fait un grand vide de ne plus la voir rire avec moi, ce sentiment m'a fait peur ou plutôt ce qu'il impliquait m'a effrayé. Gryffondor avait raison je t'ai invité pour me prouver que je dirigeais moi-même mes sentiments et que je ne ressentais rien pour Séréna. Seulement aujourd'hui je ne sais plus, je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour elle mais j'ignore si c'est de l'amour véritable ou si c'est un amour familial. L'un comme l'autre me sont inconnus, en plus il s'agit de la fille de mon parrain ce qui m'embrouille encore plus. **

**Prend ton temps, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à y voir plus clair, je n'aurai q'un seul regret.** Emit Cho avec un sourire espiègle.

**Lequel ?** Demanda Harry intrigué.

**Celui-la.** Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son cavalier et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Un hoquet et la sensation d'être observé les interrompit dans leur mouvement, encore hébété par son audace Harry se recula et tourna la tête. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa littéralement le souffle, la plus belle des apparitions se tenait devant lui, une jeune fille brune dont les cheveux bouclés étaient réunis en un chignon lâche à l'arrière de sa tête portait la plus belle des robes en soie qu'il n'eut jamais vu. D'un blanc immaculé, les broderies dorés parcourait le bustier dont le généreux décolleté fit rougir Harry. Mais le plus troublant était ses yeux, empli d'une détresse sans nom et de larmes qui avait rompu le barrage de ses paupières et s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Mais il connaissait ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu dans d'autres circonstances, pourtant avant qu'il n'ait pu allé plus avant dans ses réflexions l'apparition fit demi-tour et s'enfuit dans la direction opposé à la sienne.

**Séréna !!!!!** Cria Draco en s'élançant à sa suite.

Séréna ? Par merlin quel idiot, subjugué par le chagrin de ce regard, il n'avait pas reconnu qu'il appartenait à Séréna. Mais ce n'était pas Malefoy qui venait de crier son nom et de partir à sa poursuite ? Une vague de colère s'empara de lui et il se leva d'un bond, lança un vague « désolé » à ses amis et parti en courant à leur suite. Si ce crétin de Serpentard avait fait du mal à sa cousine il allait le regretter, il lui mettrait son poing dans la figure tout sang-pur qu'il soit ! Pourtant les deux jeunes gens avaient de l'avance sur lui et plusieurs fois il dut s'arrêter à un angle pour réfléchir sur le chemin à prendre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait il entendait des éclats de voix, lui faisant forcer l'allure.

**Calme-toi, Sen ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état !**

**Lâche-moi.** Supplia Séréna.

**Hors de question.** Dit durement Drago.

**Lâche-moi je te dis, LACHE-MOI !!!! **Hurla la jeune fille.

Harry tourna au coin d'un couloir et put apercevoir les deux silhouettes qui s'étaient enfuies quelques minutes avant. Malefoy tenait fermement sa cousine dans ses bras, étreinte dont la Gryffondor cherchait à se défaire en se défendant férocement.

**Lâche-moi !!! Pourquoi ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi ??** Elle tambourinait le torse du Serpentard laissant échapper de bruyants sanglots. Lâche-moi !!!!

**Lâche-la Malefoy !!!!!!!!!** Rugit Harry arrivant à leur hauteur, il se jeta sur son rival le séparant par force de Séréna. **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Cria à son tour Harry. Hein ? Que lui as-tu fait ?**

**Ce que je lui aie fait ?** S'époumonait Drago, **c'est la meilleure ça !!!!!** Les deux garçons commencèrent à se battre, échangeant coup de poings et insultes plus grossières les unes que les autres. Ils roulèrent au sol et Drago se trouva sur Harry, lui allongeant une bonne droite en même temps qu'il vociférait : **demande-toi plutôt ce que tu lui as fait ?**

**Je t'interdit de la toucher !** Harry donna un coup de rein et ils échangèrent leur position, le poing gauche du gryffondor allant rencontrer la mâchoire du serpentard.

**Arrêtez !!!** Cria Sen, mais sa voix fut couverte par celle de Harry.

**Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ? **

Nouveau coup de rein et cette fois le vert et argent dominait de sa taille le rouge et or, son poing droit allant éclater l'arcade sourcilière du survivant.

**Parce que tout cela est de ta faute !!** Rugit le Serpentard.

**Arrêtez de vous battre.** Supplia la jeune fille.

**Ce n'est pas dans mes bras qu'elle pleurait, une dernière fois Malefoy, qui lui as-tu fait ? **Harry lança son point droit et réussis à se dégager de son ennemi, ils se mirent sur pieds en un bond, s'empoignant mutuellement par le col.

**ARRETEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!** Séréna se jeta à son tour dans la mêlée dans l'espoir de séparer les deux garçons, seulement dans leur mouvement pour se dégager les deux jeunes hommes l'envoyèrent valdinguer contre le mur. Elle se cogna durement, son dos amortissant un peu le choc mais cela lui coupa le souffle et elle s'évanouit. Voyant cela Harry et Drago se séparèrent brutalement et se ruèrent auprès de Séréna.

**Sen, répond-moi !** S'inquiéta le Gryffondor.

**Séréna !** Appela Drago.

**Regarde ce que tu as fait,** grogna Harry le visage rouge de colère.

**Ce que j'ai fait ? Ce que tu as fait !! Séréna, répond-nous !**

Elle papillonna des yeux et les deux jeunes hommes essayèrent de la relever, elle repoussa violemment leur main en criant et pleurant à la fois :

**Laissez-moi tranquille !**

**Sen... **Tenta son cousin de cœur.

**Je vous hais !!!! Laissez-moi !** Cracha la jeune fille.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal s'appuyant sur le mur son dos la faisant atrocement souffrir elle eut à nouveau le souffle coupé mais cette fois–ci cela ne dura qu'une seconde et elle put rester consciente. Voyant qu'elle titubait Harry tendit un bras secourable qu'elle repoussa une fois de plus violemment.

**Ne me touches pas !**

**Sen...** Essaya-t-il une fois de plus.

**Ne me parles pas ! Ne me touches pas ! Ne me regarde même pas !** Elle laissait ressortir toute la rancœur qu'elle avait à son encontre, le flot de parole l'emportait plus vite qu'elle ne le voulait mais elle souhaitait lui faire autant de peine qu'il lui en avait causé. Et cela semblait marcher puisqu'à chaque mots qu'elle disait il devenait de plus en plus pâle. Tout cela est de ta faute ! Je ne veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec toi. Elle s'était parfaitement relevé et avançait d'un pas à chaque son qui sortait de sa bouche tout en plantant un index furieux dans le torse du Survivant.

**Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Dit-il le teint livide et avec une petit voix suppliante.

**Rien ne me serait arrivé si je ne t'avais pas connu, tout est de ta faute !** Hurla-t-elle.

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ??!!** Commença à s'énerver le jeune Potter.

**Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?** Demanda le jeune fille le regard plein de fureur et une note de douleur dans la voix.

**Pour l'instant tout ce que je comprends c'est que tu me cries dessus sans raison ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?** Cria-t-il d'un ton sec tandis qu'il était passablement énervé, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était meurtrie qu'il allait se laisser parler sur ce ton.

**C'est toi mon problème !!!** Hurla-t-elle.

**Je ne comprend rien !!!** Beugla l'Héritier de Gryffondor.

Rouge de colère et des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, elle continua sur le même ton :

**Evidemment que tu ne comprends rien, tu ne comprends jamais rien !!! Si Hermione n'était pas là tu ne te rendrais même pas compte de ce qui t'entoure. **

**Mais qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre cette fois-ci ?** S'énerva pour de bon le jeune homme.

**Que je t'aime triple idiot !!!!!** Vociféra-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix. **Je t'aime !! Et je ne supporte plus de voir toutes ses pimprenelles te tourner autour en essayant d'attirer ton attention.** Son ton baissa quelque peu, pas une seule fois son regard n'avait quitté celui du survivant mais à cet instant elle ne put plus le soutenir et baissa les yeux. **Je ne supporte plus de te voir avec ta Cho, chaque jour j'ai prié le ciel pour que tu t'aperçoives que j'existe. Mais tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, je déteste être dans cet état et je te déteste parce que tu en es la cause. Je te déteste parce que je t'aime,** acheva-t-elle en sanglotant, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure.

**Sen...** Sa voix enrouée trahit son émotion.

**Laisse-moi,** dit-elle plus fort reprenant un peu d'assurance, je ne veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec toi. Elle lui jeta quelque chose au visage, se retourna et une fois de plus s'enfuit en courant en direction de la tour des gryffondors.

Harry se baissa pour voir ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé si aimablement, et reconnut son Gryffon d'or en pendentif, troublé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre il ramassa l'objet qu'il croyait avoir perdu depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. D'un doigt tremblant il retraça les contours du médaillon, ce geste sembla le sortir de son trouble, il releva la tête.

**Sen !!** Cria-t-il plus fort mais en vain, elle ne se retourna pas.

**Laisse-la tu ne crois pas que tu l'as fait déjà assez souffrir ?**

**Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Malefoy,** cracha le survivant.

**Ohhhh mais détrompe-toi cela me regarde,** fit-il d'une voix doucereuse imitant à la perfection celle du maître de potion.

**Je n'ai que faire des conseils d'un imbécile.**

**La plus merveilleuse des jeunes femmes te déclare son amour et toi tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce lorsqu'elle s'enfuit, alors dis-moi, quel est le plus idiot de nous deux ?**

Harry se retourna et se retrouva à quelques millimètres du visage de Malefoy, se fixant droit dans les yeux la tension était palpable entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais une voix les sortit de cette torpeur.

**Potter !!! Malefoy !! Que faites-vous dans les couloirs ???** Demanda sèchement Mac Gonnagall en s'approchant. **Que... ?** Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle fut assez prêt des deux jeunes hommes pour voir leur visage tuméfié. Dans mon bureau !!!! Immédiatement !!!! Grinça-telle.

Ils la suivirent en silence jusqu'à destination, elle passa derrière son pupitre et se campa devant eux attendant une explication qui ne viendrait jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence elle reprit.

**Très bien puisque vous ne voulez rien me dire, je vous retire 50 points,** devant les mines effarés et protestataires des deux élèves elle se dépêcha d'ajouter, **chacun et vous serez tous les deux en retenue pendant une semaine !! Cette conduite est absolument intolérable dans l'enceinte de ce château, vous êtes une honte pour l'ensemble de vos condisciples,** fit-elle avec mépris, **Potter j'attendais mieux de la conduite d'un Gryffondor, et vous Malefoy vous êtes un piètre exemple en tant que préfet. La prochaine fois qu'une scène de ce genre se reproduit je vous enverrai directement chez le directeur qui discutera avec vous d'un possible renvoi,** Harry et Draco firent une grimace apparemment cette perspective ne plaisait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. **Maintenant allez à l'infirmerie vous soigner !** Elle les congédia d'un simple mouvement de la main.

Le trois quart du trajet se fit en silence, Harry se remémorant sans cesse sa dispute du soir avec Séréna et ce qu'elle lui avait révélé, le plongeant dans la perplexité la plus profonde. Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et plongea ses mains dans ses poches, ses doigts entrèrent alors en contact avec quelque chose de froid et de dur. Il sortit la chaîne qu'il avait dans sa poche droite, il ouvrit sa main et contempla la paume de celle-ci ou gisait l'animagi de son ancêtre. Il continua d'avancer en fixant sa main sous l'œil goguenard de Malefoy qui s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le Gryffon d'or, son cadeau d'anniversaire, le premier cadeau de Séréna, il se souvenait à quel point il avait été triste et embarrassé lorsqu'il l'avait perdu. Il avait retourné le dortoir à plusieurs reprises mais nulle trace du collier, il avait alors caché sa perte autant qu'il put, ne desserrant plus sa cravate. Il avait même failli s'évanouir lors du tournoi et lorsque Séréna lui avait proposé de défaire le col de sa chemise il avait paniqué mais cela lui avait permis de reprendre rapidement ses esprits. Séréna... Alors depuis tout ce temps où il croyait l'avoir perdu c'était elle qui l'avait ? Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue lui rendre ? Elle savait qu'il y tenait... Quel idiot !! Ils s'étaient fâchés peu après qu'il l'ai perdu, évidemment que dans ce cas elle n'était pas venue lui rendre, jugeant sans doute qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il rattacha le collier autour de son cou, une légère chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps comme la première fois. Séréna... Il n'en revenait toujours pas, avec quel aplomb elle lui avait déclaré son amour ! Mais, mais ce n'était pas possible, un tel amour n'était pas concevable, c'était... C'était contre nature. **C'est ma cousine !**

**Techniquement,** la voix de Malefoy le sortit de ses pensées, mais de quoi parlait-il ? **Elle n'est pas exactement ta cousine. **

**De quoi je me mêle ?** Rétorqua acidement Harry.

**Dans ce cas, évite de réfléchir haut et fort !** Lança le blondinet.

**Je n'ai quand même pas dit tout cela à voix haute ?** Se crispa-t-il, repassant à toute vitesse le film du trajet dans sa tête comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt pour Séréna.

**Non, pas tout, mais il n'était pas besoin de t'entendre pour savoir à quoi tu réfléchissais vu ta tête !**

Devant le visage figé de stupeur du survivant Malefoy lui jeta au visage.

**Je te conseillerai au passage de ne plus jamais l'approcher ou la faire souffrir comme tu l'as fait ce soir.**

**Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils. Et d'abord je n'ai rien fait dont j'aurai à rougir mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui la mis dans cet état ? Alors je te retourne ton propre conseil, ne l'approche plus et ne lui fait plus de mal.** Siffla le survivant.

**Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait brisé le cœur, Potter. **

**Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite, à cette heure-ci ?** Interrogea l'infirmière.

Les deux jeunes hommes qui se faisaient face au moment de leur échange verbal se retournèrent surpris d'entendre la voix de Mme Pomfresh, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Quand elle vit leur visage tuméfié elle poussa un long soupir et s'effaça de devant l'entré de son domaine pour les laisser entrer.

**Asseyez-vous sur un lit, je vais soigner cela.**

Elle s'occupa de Malefoy lui passant de l'onguent sur ses bleus et lui faisant absorber une potion de couleur saumâtre. Puis le renvoya dans son dortoir non sans une diatribe sur l'impudence des jeunes et leurs stupides querelles. Harry fut soigné à son tour et mit dehors, moins de 5 minutes après le Serpentard, il regagna alors son la tour de Gryffondor et s'enroula dans les couvertures de son lit jusqu'à ce qu'un sommeil réparateur vienne le prendre.


	30. Cauchemars en série

**Zabou :** Merci, merci, voila la suite en espérant que tu aimes, bonne lecture. ( vive le copié collé! LOL)

**Arwene Evans :** Un grand merci et bienvenue parmi les revieuweuses (si je ne me trompe pas sur l'accord) je suis ravi que tu aimes autant mes chapitres, j'espère que ce nouveau t'apportera autant de joie, bonne lecture.

**Bastien :** Bonjour et bienvenue parmi les reviewers, tu as eu bien du courage de lire toute la fic d'une traite jusqu'ici. Le bordel? Alors je suis contente l'effet recherché est atteint, oui c'est un beau "merdier" dans lequel est Harry c'était justement ce à quoi je voulais arriver avant de pouvoir tout remettre en ordre il faut tout connaître, maintenant cela devrait petit à petit s'arranger. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents bonne lecture.

**Fluminia :** Bah plusieurs chapitres sans bagarre Harry / Draco cela n'est plus du Harry Potter LOL Ca te manquait? ça tombe bien moi aussi, allez bonne relecture.

**Gh()st :** Ouaisssss, pour le prochain chapitre je vais essayer d'atteindre le SUBLIMISSIME (comment ça je me mouche pas du coude ? ben je peux rêver non ? lol) Bah le seul problème c'est Harry le héro donc on est presque obligé de le suivre ( mais chuchote : il y a une fic en préparation retraçant la vie de Séréna du moins en grande partie sa 6° et 7° année à Poudlard mais ce n'est qu'en préparation) LOL ca te reviendra peut ete dans ce chapitre pour le collier sinon l'explication totale sera pour la suite. Allez j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira bonne lecture ( et bonne nuit au cas ou tu lirai ce chapitre fort tard )

**Océanne Black :** Bienvenue parmi les revieuweuse de la dernière prophétie, je suis contente que ma fic t'aies séduite jusqu'ici et j'espère qu'elle va continuer. Ravi aussi de voir que mes idées et mon style te plaisent, voila le chapitre suivant en espérant que tu l'apprécie tout autant, bonne lecture.

**Dreamoon : **hé hé hé, salut toi, tu devrai regarder derrière ton épaule y aurait comme qui dirait un héro à l'air disons assez revêche hé hé hé. Ohhh mais que vient-il d 'attraper là? Ne serait pas Peeves? ( un conseil : cours et vite) Lâchez le n'Harry potter!!!! BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Bon pendant que notre survivant s'occupe d'elle, répondons à sa review hé hé hé. Bah tu sais c'était pas très compliqué d'être mon préférée t'es mon seul fantôme (comment ça cela casse tout le mythe?) Contente de voir que tu aies apprécié mon chapitre j'espère qu'il en sera tout autant avec celui-ci. Mais sache une chose : j'ai toujours raison! ( surtout quand j'ai tord!!!) LOL Allez bonne lecture à toi et merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements.

Que dire sur ce chapitre que vous devez attendre avec impatience (bah oui j'ose l'espérer avec une semaine de retard : )) Et qui en plus était déjà à moitié écrit. Comme je l'expliquais à Mastapotter toute ma fic est quasi basé sur ce chapitre ( et le suivant) et sur celui de la dernière prophétie 2 chapitres pour cerner une fic. Bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne vais pas vous le faire long.

Le petit coin lecture : Honnête Iago de Reveanne

Attention à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains, d'un style très particulier il a le mérite de vous faire réfléchir sur certains points et de bousculer les idées reçues des gentils tout beaux tout propres. Ce que vous lirez sur les maraudeurs ne vous plaira sûrement pas mais au moins cela vous poussera à vous interroger sur le cas de Peter.

Allez bonne lecture à tous.

H.

Cauchemars en série

Harry courait, le souffle court de par sa course effrénée pour atteindre la forêt interdite, l'orée se profilait devant lui, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Talonné pas ses ennemis il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri à temps, trois mangemorts étaient à ses trousses et pas des moindres, Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari et un troisième vaguement familier mais dont le nom lui échappait. Il avançait à vive allure depuis bientôt cinq minutes, le souffle commençait à lui manquer et ses adversaires gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain. Ils seraient bientôt à portée de tir et en plus de courir il devrait éviter leur sort ce qui le ralentirait sûrement. Dans un dernier effort il accéléra sa course, il pénétra dans l'orée du bois mais les arbres étaient encore trop parsemés pour offrir un abri véritablement efficace. Il s'enfonça un peu plus profondément vers le cœur de la forêt interdite, le soleil se faisant de plus en plus discret. Il s'arrêta quelques instant pour reprendre son souffle mais les voix de ses ennemis étaient de plus en plus distinctes signes qu'ils ne devaient être guère loin. Harry reprit sa course mais à un rythme plus lent afin de ne pas épuiser ses forces avant d'être à l'abri, les trois mangemorts perdaient du temps pour retrouver sa trace et la suivre il pouvait donc repartir plus tranquillement. Il suivit un chemin qui serpentait à travers les troncs d'arbres d'un pas régulier, à plusieurs reprises il lui sembla voir les racines des arbres bouger. Mais il mit ces hallucinations sur le mal de tête qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il s'était mis à courir, une fois de plus un lancinement dans sa cicatrice l'avait prévenu d'un danger seulement cette douleur sourde ne l'avait pas quitté. Dirigeant son regard plus avant il s'aperçut que le sentier se finissait, il regarda sur les côtés pour voir si un autre chemin ne débutait pas mais rien, il reporta alors son attention sur le sentier et vit les branches s'écarter tandis qu'il approchait, dégageant un petit chemin de terre battu mais encore vierge de toute trace. Tout d'un coup la forêt qui lui avait paru si paisible, lui semblait beaucoup moins amicale, la magie cherchait à l'emmener dans un endroit et rien ne lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ces réflexions qu'il déboucha sur une clairière, au centre de celle-ci se dressaient plusieurs pierres tombales formant un cimetière improvisé. Penché sur une des tombes un homme en noir restait prostré, il semblait se recueillir, de la où était Harry il ne pouvait apercevoir cet étranger car une capuche rabattue sur son front lui empêchait de voir son visage. Perdu pour perdu le jeune homme se dit que cette personne était sa planche de salut il se rapprocha timidement de l'individu sans toutefois arriver à le distinguer un peu plus. Les voix de Bellatrix et de son mari lui semblait de plus en plus proche, il avait besoin d'aide. Passant outre ses appréhensions et la brûlure de sa cicatrice qui s'était intensifiée au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt interdite, il s'approcha de l'étranger.

**Aidez-moi, des mangemorts sont à ma poursuite ils arrivent je les entends je vous en pris aidez-moi.**

L'homme encapuchonné se retourna et Harry se glaça d'effroi, il se réveilla en sursaut le visage en sueur et tremblant comme jamais. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il se trouvait et à se souvenirs des évènements de la veille.

**Séréna !** Il s'assit brusquement dans son lit mais un violent mal de tête le força à se rallonger.

**Dors Harry, il est 6 heures du matin et on est dimanche !!!!** Grogna Ron, à moitié réveillé par le cri de son ami.

**Désolé,** il se força à respirer calmement et à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, même s'il semblait très réel.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait de tels rêves, ni même n'avait eu de « vision » concernant Voldemort. En fait depuis l'apparition de Gryffondor il n'avait plus rien ressentit venant du lord noir, il avait beau dire son ancêtre faisait bien son travail. Depuis un mois et demi maintenant il avait eu de vrais nuits, il avait oublié la peur qu'il avait de s'endormir, il s'était senti réellement protégé pour la première fois. Peut-être que Luna avait raison Gryffondor ne pouvait pas être fondamentalement méchant, et même si ses méthodes ne lui plaisaient pas après tout il ne lui voulait que du bien. Le problème était peut-être bien là, une image erronée du fondateur leur était parvenue, le grand, le généreux, le courageux Godric Gryffondor, défendant les faibles et les opprimés contre les forces du mal. De là à en faire un serviable et preux chevalier ayant toujours le mot réconfortant il n'y avait qu'un pas. Depuis des années le choixpeau chantaient les louanges de cet homme mais personne ne connaissait sa véritable personnalité, tous ne voyaient que le puissant sorcier ayant vaincu Serpentard. Le pire dans tout cela était que si Gryffondor n'était pas comme tous le croyait alors il pouvait en être de même pour tous les fondateurs y compris Salazar Serpentard. Une profonde conviction naquit en lui, connaître ce qui s'était passé au temps des légendes pourrait l'aider à comprendre la vie des fondateurs et lui servir dans la guerre qui se profilait. Il ferma les yeux et appela son ancêtre se concentrant pour ne pas parler à voix haute, Gryffondor ?! Une fois de plus ce fut le silence qui lui répondit, Godric !!! Appela une fois encore le survivant. Toujours rien. Par Merlin vous allez me répondre à la fin !!! S'exaspéra-t-il. Quand vous aurez fini de bouder dites le moi ! Un étirement dans sa cicatrice faillit lui faire pousser un cri de douleur et de surprise à la fois, voilà une autre chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué ces deux derniers mois !! A mesure que la douleur se faisait plus forte, il se concentrait sur ses exercices d'occlumencie, la souffrance reflua et bientôt il ne sentit que de légers picotements. Il décida de se lever et d'aller voir Dumbledore comme le lui avait si souvent conseillé ses amis, de plus il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait répondre à ses questions. Il était très tôt aussi enfila-t-il sa cape fourré par dessus son pyjama et sortit de son dortoir, le feu dans la cheminée mourrait, il sortit rapidement de la tour. Il faisait frais dans les couloirs mais le printemps se rapprochant l'air s'était adouci ces derniers jours. Arrivé à l'angle du couloir menant au bureau du directeur il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et vit passer son professeur de potion en courant, il se dirigeait vers ses cachots. L'accès au bureau du directeur avait été laissé ouvert aussi en profita-t-il, il monta les escaliers et entra dans le bureau. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis et serrait les accoudoirs de son siège à tel point que les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés tant par la douleur mais aussi par la concentration, une phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres :

**- Tu n'y arriveras pas Tom.**

**- Prof…** Commença Harry.

Dumbledore leva vivement les yeux vers lui, et un sourire mauvais apparu sur son visage, une leur démoniaque passa dans ses yeux en même temps que la cicatrice de Harry se mit à le brûler fortement.

Le directeur de Poudlard se redressa d'un bond sur ses jambes et pointa sa baguette sur le survivant tandis que celui-ci murmurait éberlué : Voldemort. Le sourire étirant les lèvres du directeur s'accentua et il leva un peu plus sa baguette tout en prononçant :

**- AVADA KEDA… Nooooooonnnn !!!!!** Hurla Dumbledore en même temps que la douleur à la cicatrice de Harry disparaissait.

Le directeur retomba sur son fauteuil la respiration courte et des perles de sueurs à son front alors que le jeune Gryffondor le regardait encore avec terreur et étonnement. Le professeur Rogue choisit ce moment pour réapparaître.

**- Potter !!! Que faites-vous ici ?!** Cingla-t-il.

**- Je… Je…**

**- Allons, alignez deux mots cohérents que je puisse vous comprendre !**

**- Sévérus… **Appela d'une voix faible Dumbledore.

**- Albus…** Le directeur des Serpentard se précipita vers le vieil homme une fiole à la main. **Tenez buvez-ça.**

**- Qu'est-ce… que…** Bégaya Harry.

**- Plus tard jeune sot !**

**- Ca ira Séverus, Harry assis-toi.** Reprit Dumbledore après avoir bu la potion que lui tendait Rogue.

Devant l'hésitation du jeune homme il ajouta :

**- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre c'est passé. Sévérus toi aussi assis-toi.**

Presque à contre cœur et non sans une once encore de réticence Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui désignait son directeur.

**- Ce à quoi tu viens d'assister Harry et l'une des attaques de Voldemort que je subis depuis quelques mois maintenant.**

Le gryffondor afficha une mine choquée et totalement incrédule.

**- Depuis le mois de Novembre Voldemort essai régulièrement de pénétrer mon esprit afin de découvrir qui sont les héritiers des fondateurs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'y était jamais vraiment arrivé, ton apparition ce soir m'a surpris et m'a fait perdre ma concentration, d'où l'incident qui est arrivé.**

**- L'incident,** s'insurgea Rogue, **vous avez faillit tuer Potter !!!! Sans compter l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez à chacune de ses attaques.**

**- Etat qu'il ignore fort heureusement pour nous,** répondit fermement le vieil homme malgré l'état de fatigue apparent sur son visage.

**- Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.**

**- Alors ça sûrement pas !** S'exclama Dumbledore, **j'ai horreur de l'odeur qui s'en dégage,** Harry ne put réprimer un sourire, **vous m'y avez traîné assez de fois cette année.**

**- Je persiste à croire que vous devriez…**

**- Ecoutez Sévérus si cela peut vous rassurer faites venir Pompom jusqu'ici mais pour une fois que je reste conscient, je ne bouge pas d'ici.**

**- Pour une fois que vous restez conscient ?** S'étonna Harry. **Cela veut dire quoi?**

**- Ne vous faites pas plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes Potter ! Vous avez très bien compris.** Cingla Rogue.

**- Du calme Séverus !** Ordonna Dumbledore. **Harry je me fais vieux et le temps où j'étais encore une menace pour Voldemort s'amenuise chaque jour.**

**- Pourtant… En juin dernier… **Tenta le jeune homme complètement destabilisé.

**- Quelques minutes de duels de plus et Voldemort aurait eu le dessus sur moi. Les croyances sont parfois plus puissantes que les faits eux-même, Harry. Voldemort me crois encore puissant et il me craint toujours, c'est pour cela qu'il écourte nos duels et qu'il n'a pas encore attaqué Poudlard. Même s'il se dit supérieur à tous les sorciers par sa puissance, au fond de lui il croit que je suis aussi si ce n'est plus puissant que lui.**

**- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?**

**- Cela ne l'est plus, je suis vieux et usé, ma fin approche…**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas dire cela !** L'interrompit Harry avec véhémence tandis que Rogue fronçait dangereusement des sourcils.

**- Et pourtant il s'agit de la vérité, n'ait jamais peur de la vérité Harry, c'est l'une des forces les plus puissantes. Je sais que je vais devoir bientôt transmettre le flambeau.**

**- Avant vous avez une guerre a mener !** Remarqua durement le professeur de potion.

**- Et je suis sûr que vous avez encore de nombreuses années devant vous !!!** Assura le jeune gryffondor les larmes aux yeux.

Dumbledore s'accorda un sourire nostalgique avant de reprendre.

**- Voldemort ignore tout de mon état et même si je ne suis plus le grand sorcier ayant vaincu Grindewal je reste encore très puissant. Aussi je ne tomberai pas sans faire un maximum de dommage dans les rangs ennemis mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, il y a de nombreuses choses à accomplir avant que ce temps ne vienne. Mais passons Harry tu n'étais pas venu me voir pour me dire bonjour de si bon matin, je me trompe ?**

**- No…Non…**

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'amenait ici alors ?**

**- Des… Des questions.**

**- J'espère pour vous qu'elles sont importantes Potter !!!** Harangua Rogue

**- On… On peut en reparler plus tard.** Bafouilla Harry encore impressionné et secoué.

**- Tu ne serais pas venu ici si tôt si elles ne te semblaient pas importantes, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Et bien,** le regard du jeune homme dévia vers son maître de potion et revint se poser sur son directeur.

**- Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh,** dit brusquement Rogue, et il sortit du bureau.

Harry baissa la tête en soupirant de soulagement, Dumbledore attendait qu'il parle en premier.

**- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit…** Le directeur haussa les sourcils. **Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis Noël,** une lueur de compréhension éclaira les yeux du vieil homme. **Et j'ai essayé de contacter Gryffondor mais je n'ai pas réussi.**

**- As-tu essayé par l'occlumencie comme la première fois que je te l'ai fait rencontrer ?**

**- Non,** Harry baissa les yeux piteusement.

**- Alors il est normal que tu n'aies pu lui parler.**

**- Pourtant avant il intervenait de lui-même je n'avais même pas besoin de l'appeler !!**

**- J'ai voulu te donner une soirée de liberté, aussi, ai-je apposé un sort de légilimencie brimant ton ancêtre. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de quelques heures avant que ton ancêtre trouve le contre sort, je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir faire plus. **

**- Dans ce cas pourquoi ai-je fait un cauchemar cette nuit ?**

**- Je l'ignore, normalement Gryffondor aurait du retrouver ses fonctions hier soir, il me reste peut-être plus de puissance que je ne le croyais,** plaisanta le vieil homme.

**- Je suis inquiet professeur.**

**- Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt être soulagé ? J'avais cru comprendre que ton ancêtre te gênait plus qu'autre chose. **Demanda Dumbledore une pointe de remontrance dans la voix

**- Je devrais l'être mais ce matin je me suis rendu compte de tout ce qu'il m'apportait, il avait beau intervenir intempestivement dans ma vie cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.**

**- On ne se rend compte de ce que l'on avait que lorsqu'on le perd.** Philosopha le vieux directeur.

C'est ce moment que choisit Rogue pour revenir avec l'infirmière qui chassa le jeune homme avec force d'énergie. Harry passa la porte et commença à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait une dernière question à poser à son directeur. Il fit demi-tour mais se figea aux paroles qu'échangeaient Rogue et son mentor.

**- Azkaban est tombé cette nuit.**

**- Oui, Voldemort a libéré les détenus et les détraqueurs se sont officiellement rallié à lui.** Enonça Rogue.

**- Au moins cela va forcer Fudge à intervenir.**

**- Si seulement il vous avez écouté !!! Cela fait des mois que les mangemorts emprisonnés se baladent dans le monde sorcier, il n'y a qu'à voir l'attaque de Noël sur les Granger. Malefoy n'a même pas été inquiété et pour cause,** s'emporta le maître des potions, **il était sensé être en prison !!!!**

**- Du calme Sévérus, Albus a besoin de repos.** Intervint sèchement l'infirmière.

**- Cela ira Pompom, nous avons des affaires urgentes à régler.** Répondit le directeur.

**- Vous allez prévenir le ministère ?**

**- Inutile ils ne nous écouterons pas, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes en sécession depuis la rentré dernière. J'ai réussi à ce que cela ne paraisse pas dans la presse mais Poudlard est le seul rempart actif contre Voldemort.**

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise qu'il étouffa en plaçant sa main devant la bouche et tendit un peu plus l'oreille. Malheureusement le directeur des Serpentard vint fermer la porte du bureau et ce fut tout ce qu'il put entendre. Il retourna à son dortoir pour s'habiller et descendre déjeuner en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. La nouvelle de la prise de la célèbre prison se répandit dès la réception du courrier, des cris de peur se mêlaient aux cris d'étonnement. Mais pour Harry la peur qu'il ressentait ce matin était de voir apparaître Séréna devant lui, il avait beau y réfléchir il ne savait toujours pas quel comportement adopter envers la jeune fille. Et surtout il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, par moment il croyait l'aimer, à d'autre il pensait que ce n'était que de l'amour fraternel et souvent il n'était plus sûr de rien. A cela s'ajoutait la culpabilité d'être plus affecté par une déclaration d'amour que par la chute de la plus imprenable des prisons. Heureusement ce matin là Séréna ne vint pas déjeuner en même temps que lui, ni les autres jours d'ailleurs. Si la première fois il avait mis cette coïncidence sur le dos de la providence, par la suite il fut forcer d'admettre que la jeune fille l'évitait délibérément. En un sens cela l'arrangeait, lui donnant du temps pour mettre ses idées au clair, mais cela le peinait également. A peine réconciliés voilà que de nouveau ils ne se parlaient plus, et il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle lui manquait. Harry reprit ainsi son rythme d'avant Noël, le même cauchemar revenant toute les nuits et s'arrêtant au même endroit à chaque fois. Il tentait de fuir ses assaillants en courant à travers la forêt interdite et il débouchait sur cette clairière, l'homme encapuchonné se retournait et avant d'avoir vu son visage il se réveillait en sursaut. Puis il se levait prenait le livre que lui avait offert Rémus dont les pages restaient désespérément blanche. Voilà encore un sujet sur lequel il devrait se pencher bientôt, à quoi bon lui offrir un livre sur « comment devenir un animagus » si celui-ci était vierge de toute écriture ? Décidément Lunard devenait lunatique, à cette pensée il ne put empêcher un sourire ironique de remonter le coin de ses lèvres. Il attrapait son volume d' « Auror tout un métier » et descendait se mettre au coin du feu, se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil et remontant une couverture. Et c'est dans cette position que ses amis le retrouvaient le matin à l'heure d'aller déjeuner, une rapide douche et le trio descendait dans la grande salle.

Ce manège durait maintenant depuis plus de 3 semaines et pas une fois Harry n'avait aperçut Séréna. Février avait laissé place à Mars et les giboulées de neige fondaient petit à petit dans la cours du château. Serpentard avait gagné son match contre Serdaigle sous les huées des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles, match qui resterait dans les mémoires comme l'un des moins fair-play de l'histoire du Quidditch. Le plan qu'il avait établi avec Ron pour trouver le mystérieux espion semblait avoir lamentablement échoué, pourtant il était sûr de n'avoir rien laissé de côté, il allait devoir demander de l'aide à Hermione et cela ne l'enchantait guerre. La jeune fille s'était à nouveau repliée sur elle-même après le bal, seul les cours de duel qu'il lui dispensait semblait l'animer un tant soit peu et parfois cela lui faisait peur. Tout comme cette cicatrice qu'elle avait gardé sur son ventre et qu'il avait découvert par hasard, en y repensant il se remettait aussitôt en colère.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils s'affrontaient, Harry donnant des conseils ou des indices au fur et à mesure du combat pour améliorer le style de la jeune fille. Ils en étaient venus au combat au corps à corps comme le leur avait appris le professeur Krum, et si Harry la surpassait en force et en agilité la jeune fille plaçait ses coups en finesse et au moment ou on ne s'y attendait pas. Dans le feu de l'action leurs habits s'étaient déchirés en de multiple endroit, voyant l'état de leur guenille et la fatigue qui transparaissait dans les traits de la gryffondor il proposa :

**- Stop ! On fait une pause ?**

**- Oui, je veux bien, regarde l'état de nos vêtements,** commenta Hermione en attrapant un pan de sa chemise à moitié déchiré, révélant une partie de son ventre.

Portant son regard sur l'étoffe de tissu, Harry se figea, Hermione compris trop tard et tenta de se couvrir le plus rapidement possible mais le survivant arrêta son geste. D'un mouvement de colère il écarta le pan de tissus et lu l'inscription gravée dans la chair : CATIN. D'un ton dur il demanda :

**- Pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ?**

**- …** Elle fixa le sol qui lui semblait soudain si intéressant.

**- Regarde moi !** Demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Hermione n'esquissant pas le moindre mouvement, il lui saisit le menton et la força à faire ce qu'il lui demandait avant de répéter, **pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ?**

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient embués par les larmes pourtant aucune ne coula, quand il répéta pour la seconde fois sa question elle se reprit et se dégagea vivement.

**- Tant que je n'aurai pas tué Malefoy de mes mains elle restera là pour me rappeler ce qu'il m'a fait, à moi et à mes parents.**

**- Hermione,** soupira Harry, **tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour t'en souvenir. Je t'en prie fait la effacer.**

**- C'est trop tard je ne peux plus, **répliqua sèchement la jeune fille, **elle ne partira qu'à la mort de Malefoy.**

**- Un sortilège ?** Il s'adossa contre un mur de la salle, se laissant tomber au sol.

La gryffondor acquiesça d'une signe de tête.

**- Tu sais que je pourrais l'ôter,** énonça Harry d'une voix lasse comme s'il énonçait une simple vérité.

**- J'en doute, et même si tu le pouvais tu ne le ferais pas.**

**- Et pourquoi cela ?**

**- Parce que tu respectes trop les autres et leur opinion pour les obliger à faire quoique ce soit. **Reprit calmement Hermione, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

**- C'est bien ma veine d'être trop gentil. On reprend ?**

Ce fut la seule et unique fois qu'ils en parlèrent, ces entraînements venaient à la suite de ses cours d'occlumencie avancé. Harry les avait repris avec son directeur non sans une pointe d'angoisse, si l'année précédente Dumbledore avait peur de voir l'esprit de Voldemort à travers les yeux de Harry cette année les rôles étaient inversés.

Tout aurait pu continuer des semaines ainsi, si une nuit, le rêve ne s'était pas poursuivi.

Harry courait, courait à perdre haleine, il essayait tant bien que mal de gagner la forêt interdite, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres droit devant lui. Seulement ses assaillants se rapprochaient dangereusement et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir atteindre ce havre de paix que représentait la forêt. Il avait toujours ces trois mangemorts à ses trousses, Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari et un troisième qu'il ne semblait pas connaître de prime abord. Il avançait vite mais pas assez, et ses adversaires en profitaient pour gagner de plus en plus de terrain. Quelques minutes de plus et il serait dans leur mire de tir, prêt à être fauché par un sort comme un lapin. Dans un dernier effort il accéléra sa course, il pénétra dans l'orée de la forêt mais les arbres étaient encore trop parsemés pour offrir un abri véritablement efficace. Les branches craquaient sous ses pieds au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait plus avant vers le cœur de la forêt interdite, le soleil se faisant de plus en plus discret. Il s'arrêta quelques instant pour reprendre son souffle, s'appuyant sur le tronc noueux d'un arbre, mais les voix de ses ennemis lui parvinrent distinctement signe qu'ils étaient plus proche que ce qu'il croyait. Harry se força à reprendre sa course mais à un rythme plus lent afin de ne pas épuiser ses forces avant d'être à l'abri. Les trois mangemorts perdaient du temps pour retrouver sa trace et la suivre il partit donc plus tranquillement. Il suivit un chemin qui serpentait à travers les arbres d'un pas régulier, une fois de plus il lui sembla voir les racines bouger. Il savait où menait ce sentier, mais il ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension il suivit ses pieds sur le chemin caillouteux. Un lancinement constant dans sa cicatrice l'empêchait d'approfondir ses réflexions sous peine d'accentuer son mal de tête, cette douleur sourde ne le quittait plus. Il vit les branches s'écarter tandis qu'il approchait, dégageant un petit chemin de terre battu mais encore vierge de toute trace. La forêt revêtit son manteau antipathique aux yeux du jeune homme, la magie cherchait à l'emmener dans un endroit et rien ne lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège, sauf que cette fois il était consentant. De nombreuse fois où il avait fait ce rêve, il avait essayé d'éviter ce sentier mais immanquablement il retombait sur la clairière. Au centre de celle-ci se dressaient toujours le petit cimetière abandonné et au centre un homme en noir resté prostré sur l'une des tombe. Il semblait se recueillir mais de la où était Harry il ne pouvait apercevoir son visage car une capuche étaient rabattue sur son front. Mais les voix de Bellatrix et de son mari lui parvenait de quelque part sur sa droite dans quelques minutes ils seraient sur lui, il avait besoin d'aide. Passant outre ses appréhensions et la brûlure de sa cicatrice qui s'était intensifiée au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt interdite, il s'approcha de l'étranger.

**- Aidez-moi, des mangemorts sont à ma poursuite ils arrivent je les entends je vous en pris aidez-moi.**

L'homme encapuchonné se retourna et Harry se glaça d'effroi, il ne parvint qu'à balbutier un mot, cette fois le rêve ne s'était pas arrêté.

**- Vol… Vol… Voldemort.**

**- Tout juste mon cher ami.**

Harry recula de plusieurs pas mais les trois mangemorts qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite pénétraient à leur tour dans le cimetière. Ils s'inclinèrent en signe de respect et dirent avec déférence.

**- Maître.**

**- Mes braves mangemorts je suis fier de vous, vous avez rabattu mon gibier comme personne.**

**- Merci maître,** dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry lançait des regards frénétiques de tous les côtés cherchant un moyen quelconque de s'échapper de cet enfer. Il songea à retourner dans la forêt interdite mais les trois fidèles du lord noir lui barraient le chemin.

**- Approches-toi,** demanda Voldemort en s'adressant au nouveau. **Tu as parfaitement rempli ton rôle et ce dès ta première mission, tu auras une récompense dès que nous serons rentrés au manoir.**

**- Vous êtes trop magnanime, maître.**

La voix du nouveau serviteur semblait étrangement familière à Harry, cela en était déroutant il cherchait à mettre un nom sur cette voix mais il lui échappait.

Bellatrix s'avança et mis un genou à terre avant de prendre la parole et de parler à son seigneur.

**- J'étais sûre que mon cousin saurait parfaitement vous servir, je suis honoré que vous en soyez satisfait.**

**- Tu as raison Bellatrix, il me satisfait pleinement.** Et Voldemort partit d'un rire froid et sinistre faisant remonter un vent glacé le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry.

Mais les paroles de la mangemorte commençaient tout juste à produire un impact sur le cerveau du jeune homme. Il restait interdit ne voulant pas croire ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de cette femme maudite, il ne lui connaissait qu'un cousin et s'était Sirius. Mais il était mort depuis plus de six mois avait-elle encore de la famille inconnue ? Sirius n'en avait jamais fait mention, devant lui en tout cas, mais la voix de cet homme ressemblait à celle de Sirius et c'était bien ça qui le troublait si profondément. Car il était impossible qu'elle appartienne à son parrain, mais avec le temps Harry avait appris qu'avec la magie le mot impossible n'existait pas, la magie n'avait pas de limite si ce n'est celle de l'imagination des sorciers. Mais on ne laissa pas à Harry le temps d'approfondir ses pensées, Bellatrix vint se placer derrière lui et le poussa en avant, le forçant à pénétrer dans le cimetière. Une silhouette qui était caché derrière une tombe et que Harry n'avait pu apercevoir auparavant, commença à s'agiter, Voldemort se retourna et la rudoya.

**- Toi, ne bouges pas, je n'ai pas fini.**

L'inconnu releva la tête et Harry devina plus qu'il n'aperçut les traits de Cédric Diggory, c'était de pire en pire, les trois mangemorts retirèrent leur cagoule, il s'agissait bien de Bellatrix Lestrange et de son mari Rodulphus Lestrange et le troisième était… Sirius Black.

**- C'est… C'est impossible. Sirius tu es mort !!**

**- Non, non non, je ne suis pas mort j'ai mystérieusement disparu derrière un rideau, tu ignore ce que je suis devenu. Alors mon filleul n'es-tu pas heureux de me revoir ?**

Le jeune homme restait pétrifié, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était un mauvais rêve. C'est ça il était en plein cauchemar, il était au chaud dans son lit à Poudlard. Il répétait inlassablement jusqu'à s'en convaincre lui-même :

**- Vous n'existez pas, ce n'est qu'un rêve, vous n'existez pas…**

Sa voix se fit de plus en plus lointaine, et il prononçait toujours les même mots espérant que cela suffirait à les éloigner de lui.

**- Veux-tu que je te prouve que tout cela est bien réel ?** Demanda Voldemort. Sirius occupes-toi de lui.

**- Bien maître.**

**- AVADA…**

**- Non Sirius attend ne fait pas ça tu risques de le regretter ensuite. Sirius attend, arrêtes !!!**

Harry paniquait, rien de ce qu'il disait n'avait d'effet, il allait mourir ici seul et de la main même de son parrain.

**- KEDAVRA.**

Le dernier mot sonna comme le glas, un rayon vert se dirigea vers Harry et le toucha en plein sur sa cicatrice qui le fit cruellement souffrir.

**- Je ne peux pas mourir, Sirius n'est pas un mangemort, rien de tout cela n'est réel. C'est un cauchemar, ce n'est pas réel.**

Et comme si les paroles avaient eu un quelconque pouvoir Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit à Poudlard. Il était en sueur, les poils encore tout hérissés par le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire.

**- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.** Répéta Harry encore incrédule. **Je suis vivant, il toucha ses bras ses jambes et son torse comme pour vérifier que tout était en place, je suis vivant.** Petit à petit il reprenait son souffle, un froid glacial n'ayant toujours pas quitté sa colonne vertébrale.

Il se recoucha dans son lit mais ne ferma pas les yeux il n'avait pas envi de se rendormir tout de suite d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas sommeil et qu'il ne souhaitait pas refaire ce cauchemar. Une fois calmé il dirigea son regard vers sa montre, dans une heure la tour de Griffondor s'éveillerait, il décida de la devancer et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il prit une douche bien chaude d'abord pour se détendre, puis termina par un jet froid afin de complètement se réveiller. Il attrapa un livre qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et descendit dans la salle commune sans faire plus de bruit qu'une petite souris. Il se cala confortablement dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée où le feu venait d'être ranimé et entreprit sa lecture. Il était plongé dans le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire depuis plus d'une heure, lorsque Ginny vient se poster derrière lui et chuchota à son oreille.

**- Bouh !**

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhh !! Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ??!!**

Harry ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher de lui tellement il était pris par ce qu'il lisait, la jeune fille avait du mal à se tenir debout et à respirer.

**- Si tu… Tu voyais… ta… ta tête. **Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. **C'est… C'est trop drôle.**

**- Désopilant,** fit Harry sarcastique mais avec un sourire naissant sur le coin des lèvres.

**- Qu'est-ce qui est si hilarant ?** Demanda Ron.

**- Ginny m'a fait peur et depuis elle est dans cet état, **dit-il en désignant du doigt la jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle à force de rire.

**- Ohh Ron si… Si tu avais vu… Sa tête… Hu… Hu…** Emit la Griffondor essayant de calmer son fou rire. **C'était trop drôle, mais Harry ne semble pas avoir apprécier ma blague. Hu… Hu… Bon si on allait déjeuner ?**

**- Tu n'attends pas Séréna ?** S'étonna Harry.

**- Non pas aujourd'hui, elle a dit qu'elle descendrait déjeuner plus tard, Hélène est restée avec elle. Alors on y va ?**

**- Bonne idée mon estomac crie famine,** ajouta le rouquin.

**- Celui la le jour où sa vie ne sera plus régit par son ventre.** S'exaspéra Hermione qui descendait les escaliers à son tour.

**- Les poules auront des dents,** s'exclama la dernière des Weasley.

Ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame non sans quelques protestations de celle-ci sur le fait de faire des courants d'air en laissant trop ouvert.

**- J'ai lu une étude la dessus disant que les poules auraient effectivement des dents. **

Cette fois se fut le tour de Harry de lever les yeux au ciel et d'allonger sa foulée pour rejoindre Ron qui était à deux pas devant eux. Il lui marmonna :

**- Dépêches, Hermione est dans une de ses crises « j'ai tout lu j'ai tout vu ».**

**- Alors ne traînons pas.** Dit Ron en faisant des pas plus grand et plus rapides pour distancer la jeune fille.

**- Ehh attendez-nous, c'est pas sympa ce que vous faîtes, attendez-nous, Harry, Ron. **Lança Ginny qui courrait à présent pour rattraper ses deux amis suivit par Hermione.

Mais ces derniers firent pareil et c'est ainsi qu'ils débouchèrent dans la grande salle le souffle court, ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Griffondors.

Harry s'installa à côté de Dean Thomas tandis que Ron se mettait face à lui et Hermione se glissait entre Ginny et Harry. En mangeant leurs œufs au bacon les trois jeunes gens écoutaient d'une oreille distraite Dean raconter ses vacances aux sports d'hiver pour la énième fois.

**- Ensuite je suis allé à Chamonix, une station de ski française dans les Alpes. **Poursuivait inlassablement Dean**. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et les Français été très accueillant, le premier jour j'ai fait du ski et ma sœur a essayé les patinettes.**

**- Patinette ? C'est quoi ça ?** Demanda Ron interloqué.

**- Pour glisser sur la neige les moldus se mettent des sortes de planches très fines et très étroites sous les pieds : des skis. Les patinettes se sont des skis plus petits elles sont moins longues. **Expliqua lentement Hermione.

**- Ahh… Ils sont fous ces moldus.**

**- Et le lendemain j'ai essayé le snowboard.**

**- Et c'est quoi ça encore ?**

Cette fois ce fut Dean qui expliqua au jeune rouquin.

**- Avec les skis tu as deux planches une sous chaque pieds avec le snow tu n'as qu'une seule planche où tu met tes deux pieds. C'était vachement dur au début mais au bout de deux jours je commençait à me débrouiller c'est pas mal du tout je vous conseille d'essayer si vous allez aux sports d'hiver un de ces jours.**

**- Vraiment fou ces moldus.** Répéta Ron.

Ils finirent leur déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour leur habituel cours de potion du vendredi matin. Une fois de plus Rogue n'était pas dans sa meilleure humeur et une fois de plus ils avaient cours avec les Serpentards.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de cours en silence Ron, Hermione et Harry s'assirent à la même table comme d'habitude au fond de la classe.

**- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion délicate, non pas qu'elle soit compliquée mais les ingrédients étant rare vous n'avez pas droit à l'erreur.** Dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. **Voilà les instructions, il tapota le tableau noir avec sa baguette et la composition de la potion apparue. Une personne par table viendra chercher la graisse de cachalot vous n'aurez droit qu'à un service alors faites-y bien attention. Ahh… Les moldus et leur foutu manie de vouloir protéger toutes les espèces animales on ne peut même plus les approcher maintenant !! **Ragea le professeur de potion.

Hermione sembla choquée par les paroles de son professeur mais n'en dit rien, elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos Rogue et ce dès le premier jour de la rentrée.

Au bout d'une heure les chaudrons dégagèrent une légère fumée argenté, Neville se pencha sur les instruction et dit à Dean :

**- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de mettre la peau de Kumcat… Kumquouate.**

**- Kumquat,** corrigea son ami.

**- Et c'est quoi ce kum quelque chose ?**

**- C'est un fruit nippon. Une sorte de petite orange qui pousse sur des arbres.** Expliqua Dean.

**- C'est effectivement une petite orange mais elle pousse en chine et non au japon. **Contredit Hermione.

**- Je confonds toujours ces deux pays,** fit-il savoir sur un ton d'excuse.

Mais ils ne purent poursuivre leur conversation, le professeur Mc Gonnagal ouvrit la porte du cachot à la volée et l'air affolé elle dit.

**- Désolé Sévérus, Potter dans mon bureau et tout de suite.**

Harry se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit le professeur qui l'attendait au fond de la salle, le légendaire calme olympien du professeur de métamorphose avait volé en éclat à tel point qu'elle avait appelé Rogue par son prénom. L'affaire devait vraiment être grave, il la suivit en silence tout le long du couloir jusqu'au bureau du directeur où elle donna le nouveau mot de passe entra. Mais curieusement le bureau était vide, Mc Gonagall s'assit sur un des sièges qui composait le petit salon de Dumbledore et invita Harry à s'asseoir sur l'autre. Elle se tordait les mains cherchant visiblement comment lui annoncer la nouvelle, oui mais quelle nouvelle ?

**- Harry.**

Elle avait employer son prénom à lui aussi c'était encore plus sérieux qu'il ne s' y attendait.

**- Séréna a disparu.** Déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.


	31. Adieu professeur

**Dreamoon : **Jacob c'est mon pc, c'est son petit nom quand il marche pas comme il faut. Oui je sais j'ai des noms bizarre, lol bonne lecture en espérant que tu aimes et une bonne année à toi mes meilleurs vœux t'accompagne.

Au fait dis au vieux gâteux de commencer à s'auto-prier il va avoir du boulot au prochain chapitre !

**Gh()st :** kikou, des petits longueurs ?Je m'en doutais surtout le passage du rêve mais espérons que ce chapitre saura corriger ce travers et qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne année.

**Zabou :** kikou, lol ton copié collé ne me dérange pas tant que tu penses ce que tu colles, mais tes petits mots me font quand même plaisir qu'ils soient ou non copiés collés. Lol. Allez voilà la suite j'espère que cela te plaira, bonne lecture et bonne année.

**Fluminia :** Merci, oui je sais. Lol bonne année à toi (encore une fois) et bonne relecture.

**Lalabelle :** Oh oh du petit nouveau (nouvelle ?), hep hep les autres venez vite !!!!! Allez tous en chœur : BIENVENUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! parmi les reviewers et lecteurs de la dernière prophétie. Merci pour tout ces beaux compliments j'espère que la suite te plaira autant si ce n'est plus à commencer par ce chapitre, bonne lecture et bonne année.

**Minerve :** Oula Sirius/ Séréna ? Je n'étais pas allé chercher si loin mais cela peut être une idée. Hé hé, merci. Pour Godric disons que pour le moment il est en… Indisponibilité momentané lol tu sais y a plein de gastro qui traîne ces temps ci. Lol allez bonne elcture en espérant que cela te plaise et bonne année à toi.

Un grand MERCI !!!! Grâce à vous j'atteind presque les 160 reviews et ben c'est trop bien, cela fait trop plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors merci, merci pour tous vos petits mots d'encouragements ou de commentaires ils me vont droit au cœur à chaque fois, on s'y fait jamais je crois, chaque nouvelle review est une source de joie pour moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, pour Séréna j'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui faire du mal c'était trop cruel donc… Je ne vous cache pas que le prochain chapitre me semble d'une énormité absolument insurmontable mais comme je suis la préposée aux miracles je devrai bien me débrouiller pour vous sortir un petit quelque chose. On avait tablé sur un chapitre tous les 15 jours mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas capable de m'y tenir, mille excuses, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux disons que pour l'instant on va rester sur cette base de 3 semaines.

Quelques personnes m'ont demandé mon adresse msn, la voici pour tout ceux que cela intéresse : elythtis hotmail. com je serai ravie de discuter avec vous (dans la limite de mes disponibilités) Un faveur par contre, présenté vous et dites moi ou vous avez eu mon adresse que je sache rapidement à qui je parle car la dernière prophétie n'est pas ma seule création et c'est mon adresse msn qui gère les deux. Alors si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver en train de vous faire gueuler dessus parce que votre feuille de perso n'est pas à jour et votre HP foireux vaut mieux se présenter dare dare lol. (ex : je suis Haheuiah de fanfiction et hop je sais qui vous êtes ) Bon je crois que j'ai assez blablaté, pas de coin lecture cette semaine, je ne sais plus les titres que je vous ai mis en ligne donc faudra que je vérifie tout cela. En attendant : BONNE ANNEE à tous et bonne lecture.

Adieu professeur

Le professeur Mc Gonagal ouvrit la porte du cachot à la volée et l'air affolé elle dit.

**- Désolé Sévérus, Potter dans mon bureau et tout de suite.**

Harry se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit le professeur qui l'attendait au fond de la salle, le légendaire calme olympien du professeur de métamorphose avait volé en éclat à tel point qu'elle avait appelé Rogue par son prénom. L'affaire devait vraiment être grave, il la suivit en silence tout le long du couloir jusqu'au bureau du directeur où elle donna le nouveau mot de passe et entra. Mais curieusement le bureau était vide, Mc Gonagall s'assit sur un des sièges qui composait le petit salon de Dumbledore et invita Harry à s'asseoir sur l'autre. Elle se tordait les mains cherchant visiblement comment lui annoncer la nouvelle, oui mais quelle nouvelle ?

**- Harry.**

Elle avait employer son prénom à lui aussi c'était encore plus sérieux qu'il ne s' y attendait.

**- Séréna a disparu.** Déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Plus exactement elle a été kidnappée.**

Harry était abasourdi, comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ?

**- Quand ? Comment ?** Demanda-t-il la voix nouée par l'émotion.

**- Il y a trois heures.**

**- Co…Comment se fait-il que je ne sois prévenu que maintenant ?**

**- Monsieur Potter, il ne semble pas que la liste des personnes à prévenir en cas de problème ait échu aux élèves, son parrain a plus que le droit d'être le premier informé de ce qui arrive à sa pupille.** Répondit-elle sévèrement. **En temps normal vous n'auriez jamais été averti, le directeur sait parfaitement gérer son école mais si vous voulez une raison, nous avons appris il n'y a seulement que quelques minutes que c'était un enlèvement.**

Harry fronça les sourcils.

**- Laissez moi vous expliquer depuis le début.**

**- Après le déjeuner Miss Black est retournée à la salle commune de Gryffondor car elle avait soit disant oublié un livre pour son cours. Elle ne s'est pas présentée au premier cours ni au suivant, Miss Weasley, le professeur de métamorphose s'était quelque peu reprise, est allé voir à l'infirmerie pour voir si votre cousine n'était pas souffrante mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle est donc venu me voir pour me signaler sa disparition puis nous sommes aller consulter le professeur Dumbledore. Nous avons organisé des recherches, après avoir fouiller tout le château nous sommes allé voir du côté de la forêt interdite et c'est là que nous avons trouvé Monsieur Malefoy…**

**- Malfoy ?** La coupa-t-il sèchement. **Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là celui-la ?**

**- Du calme Monsieur Potter, avant de vous insurger écoutez plutôt. Mr Malfoy était étendu au sol sans connaissance, de multiples ecchymoses sur son visage. Nous l'avons ramené à l'infirmerie, où il se trouve toujours par ailleurs, le professeur Dumbledore est parti l'interroger.** Avec un air grave et sérieux le professeur de métamorphose demanda : **Monsieur Potter avez-vous eu mal à votre cicatrice à un quelconque moment ce matin ?**

**- Non.** Assura Harry légèrement impressionné par sa directrice de maison.

A ce moment le feu de la cheminée sembla s'animer et la tête du directeur apparu.

**- Monsieur Malefoy ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.**

**- Très bien nous arrivons.**

Minerva Mc Gonnagall se leva, imité par son élève et d'un pas rapide prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Ils arrivèrent peu après, rejoignant le professeur Dumbledore et Rémus Lupin qui semblait être arriver peu avant au vue de sa cape sur ses épaules.

**- Mmmm,** Draco Malefoy émit un râle de douleur.

**- Monsieur Malefoy, m'entendez-vous ?** Demanda le directeur en s'approchant du lit.

**- Fou…**

Madame Pomfresh lui fit boire une potion de couleur violette ce qui sembla animer le jeune homme, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

**- Monsieur Malefoy vous êtes à l'infirmerie, que…**

Draco tourna vivement la tête en direction de la voix, et agrippa le bras du vieil homme avec une force qu'il ne semblait plus posséder, au vu de son état d'extrême fatigue qui transparaissait sur son visage.

**- Il est devenu fou… Il faut… Il faut la sauver… Il a perdu la raison. Séréna… Il faut la sortir de là.**

**- Calmez-vous Monsieur Malefoy et racontez-nous plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Le serpentard inspira un grand coup et commença son récit.

**- Sen et moi,** Harry serra convulsivement les poings, **nous avons l'habitude de nous voir et de discuter ensemble d'autant plus ces temps-ci.** Le regard de Malefoy dévia vers le survivant puis revint se fixer sur celui de son directeur. **Pour éviter qu'elle ait des ennuis on se donne rendez-vous par courrier en utilisant les hiboux de l'école. Au petit déjeuner j'ai reçut un mot disant qu'elle voulait me voir, on s'est rejoint à l'endroit habituel. Il se trouve qu'elle avait reçut le même billet prétextant que je voulais la voir, on s'est vite rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas mais pas assez rapidement, mon père nous est tombé dessus. Ces quelques mois en prison l'ont complètement rendu fou, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, il y avait les pères de Crabe et Goyle avec lui. Ils nous ont vite désarmé et nous ont emmené dans une clairière dans la forêt interdite, une quinte de toux échappa au jeune homme.**

**- Doucement Drago,** s'inquiéta le vieil homme, c'était la première fois qu'il se permettait une telle familiarité avec le serpentard celui-ci le regarda étrangement puis reprit.

**- Il a commencé par me lancer un doloris en guise de bonjour puis sur Séréna, les deux jeunes hommes serrèrent les poings, j'ai essayé de m'interposer au second mais il m'a rué de coups, puis il a sortit de sa poche un objet bizarre et nous a dit de le suivre, on a refusé. Il n'a pas été surpris de la réponse de Séréna par contre de la mienne…** Le regard de Malefoy se voilà de douleur. **Je vous passe la punition que j'ai obtenu pour lui avoir tenu tête, toujours est-il qu'il ne nous laissait pas le choix, soit on le suivait soit il nous tuait sur place. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que s'il mettait ses menaces à exécution vous le sauriez et qu'il serait un homme mort mais je crois que la mort elle-même ne l'effraie plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cette prison mais il est bien plus dangereux qu'avant, la panique recommençait à s'insinuer en lui et son débit de paroles augmentait en même temps. Il est devenu complètement fou. Il nous a dit que dès ce soir nous recevrions la marque. Qu'il était temps pour nous d'honorer notre maître. Encore une fois on a refusé, alors il est entré dans une rage folle. Il a fait signe à Crabe et Goyle de s'occuper de moi**. **Tout ce dont je me souviens ensuite c'est qu'il frappait Séréna et ordonnait aux deux idiots de me laisser. Il disait qu'avec tous les coups que j'avais pris ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que...** Nouvelle quinte de toux. **Avant que mes blessures m'achèvent. Ensuite il lui a mis de force le portoloin dans les mains et ils ont disparu, il la laissé ce mot.**

Péniblement sa main chercha sa poche et en sortit un bout de parchemin froissé qu'il tendit au directeur.

_Il est temps pour ma nièce d'honorer son nom, de gré ou de force, puisque mon indigne fils ne semble pas prêt à le faire. Mon seigneur sera ravi d'accueillir l'une des dernières descendantes de la noble famille des Black, ses plus fidèles partisans._

Dumbledore tendit le mot à Lupin puis au professeur McGonagall, Harry lut le mot par dessus son épaule.

**- Séréna… Il faut la sortir de la.** S'insurgea Harry.

**- Du calme Harry.** Incita Dumbledore, **Rémus et moi allons aller la chercher.**

**- Seuls ?** S'insurgea la directrice de Gryffondor.

**- Je doute que dans son état de folie Lucius Malefoy soit une véritable menace, nous allons aller chercher Séréna et la ramener rapidement. Monsieur Malefoy tranquillisez vous vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu, je suis fier de vous et de votre décision.**

**- Moi j'en suis pas si fier,** marmonna le dit jeune homme.

**- Et si c'était un piège ?** Insista le professeur de métamorphose.

**- J'en doute fortement, d'après ce que nous a raconté Monsieur Malefoy il s'agit plus d'un coup de folie passager de son père qu'un véritable guet-apens. Et puis Sévérus en aurait entendu parler et serait venu nous avertir immédiatement. Allons y.**

Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie suivit par Rémus Lupin, Harry resta encore quelques minutes dans l'infirmerie à contempler son ennemi avec une regard indéchiffrable.

**- Il semblerait que le professeur Dumbledore ait les choses en mains, retournez donc en classe Potter vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'instant.**

**- Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à me concentrer sur une potion sachant que Séréna se trouve avec ce fou ?**

**- Vous changer les idées avant d'avoir quelconque nouvelle vous fera le plus grand bien Monsieur Potter, venez je vous raccompagne.**

Harry suivit donc son professeur non sans quelques réticences jusqu'au cachot ou les remarques acides de son professeur de potion ne se firent pas attendre. Néanmoins il crut déceler une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard avant que la directrice de Gryffondor ne vienne lui expliquer la situation. Le visage fermé il retourna à ses chaudrons tandis que Mc Gonagall quittait les cachots.

**- Bien, puisque Monsieur Potter semble nous faire la grâce de sa présence pour la fin du cours nous allons pouvoir reprendre le travail, en silence !**

Harry reprit sa place à côté d'Hermione qui lui jetait de petits coups d'œils de temps à autres, inattentif à ses mouvements plus d'une fois il aurait commis une bévue si la main de son amie ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps.

**- Harry que se passe-t-il ?** Murmura Hermione.

Regardant autour de lui pour savoir où était son professeur de potion il répondit sur le même ton.

**- Séréna a disparu.** La jeune fille en vis à vis de lui plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour réprimer le cri qui semblait monter du fond de sa gorge. **Malefoy l'a enlevé, il veut la faire marquer.**

**- Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger, le silence serait-il trop vous demander ?** Demanda l'acariâtre Sévérus Rogue, de son éternelle voix doucereuse, **10 points de moins pour non respect des consignes. **

Trente minutes plus tard, la sonnerie libératrice résonna et chacun se précipita hors des cachots, le plus rapide fut incontestablement Harry qui courut jusqu'au bureau du directeur quémander des nouvelles sur sa cousine.

Il trouva le professeur McGonagall, assise derrière le bureau directorial, une tasse de thé à la main et la mine soucieuse.

**- Toujours aucune nouvelle ?**

La voix de son élève, sortit la vielle dame de ses pensées, elle secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite avant d'ajouter.

**- Il sont partis il y a plus de 30 minutes maintenant, Albus m'a dit qu'ils en auraient pour quelques minutes à peine mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenu. **

**- Ce n'est pas normal, mais ma cicatrice ne me fait pas souffrir c'est déjà… **

Fumseck, le phénix du directeur, quitta précipitamment son perchoir et s'envola dans le lointain tandis qu'Harry s'effondrait à terre les mains plaquées sur son front en hurlant.

**- Merlin, non,** pria Minerva McGonagall mais elle ne fut jamais exaucée.

**- C'était un piège !!!!** Cria Harry. **Séréna !!!**

Le professeur activa un instrument dans le bureau du directeur et sa voix raisonna dans tout le château.

**- Que tous les élèves regagnent leur salle commune immédiatement, tous les professeurs sont attendus dans le bureau du directeur.**

Puis elle lança l'appel d'urgence réservé au membre de l'ordre du phénix ainsi que l'infirmière, elle arriva en même temps que le professeur Rogue qui avait pour une fois laissé tomber son masque de froideur. Ils installèrent Harry dans un fauteuil tandis que son professeur préféré cinglait en grimaçant de douleur.

**- Vos cours d'Occlumencie Potter ! Vous les avez donc déjà oublié ? **

Ces quelques amabilités eurent le mérite de ramener un bout de conscience parmi la douleur qui l'assaillait. Faisant le tri, il s'efforça de construire des barrière lui permettant de faire refluer la douleur tout en continuant d'avoir un lien afin de garder la seule source d'informations qu'ils possédaient. Malheureusement il ne put maintenir le contact, Voldemort venait de l'éjecter de son esprit assez violemment et sans l'aide de son ancêtre il se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids.

Mc Gonagall renvoya Mme Pomfresh dans son domaine en lui intimant de se tenir prête, cinq minutes plus tard une trentaine de personne se tenait dans le bureau devenu à présent trop exigu. Elle informa l'assemblée et commença à organiser les secours, une fois que chacun eut son ordre de mission elle les congédia mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu esquisser le moindre mouvement Harry s'écroula à nouveau à terre.

**- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!** Gémit le survivant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. **C'est…**

**- Non !** Ragea Rogue en tenant son bras, **ne dites pas cela Potter.**

**- C'est trop tard !!!** Souffla Harry comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son professeur. La consternation et l'incrédulité recouvrirent tous les visages présents. **Dumbledore… Dumbledore est mort.**

**- Mensonges !!** Eructa le professeur de potion le visage déformé par la fureur et la douleur.

Fumseck tirant une jeune fille pénétra dans le bureau du directeur. Il la déposa doucement au sol, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et son dos lacéré, elle avait plusieurs griffures sur les jambes mais son visage était intact, Harry reconnu Séréna sans peine, oubliant ses propres douleurs sans peine il se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**- Séréna ? Sen ?**

La jeune fille leva les yeux, cette voix lui était familière elle émergea des brumes où elle était et fixa deux grands yeux verts qu'elle n'eu aucun mal à identifier.

Elle se mit à sangloter réalisant pour la première fois qu'elle était à l'abri, Harry et Mc Gonagall distinguèrent quelques mots dans les sanglots et les balbutiements de la jeune fille.

**- Affreux… Pièges… Voldemort… Dumbledore… Mort…**

A ces paroles une vague d'effroi se répondit dans la pièce, Fumseck fit entendre un trémolo des plus triste comme la confirmation de ce que tous ressentait et Séréna s'évanouit dans les bras de son cousin.

**- Portez la à l'infirmerie monsieur Potter dépêchez-vous.**

Il souleva la jeune fille et le visage inquiet il prit la direction qu'il connaissait le mieux après le bureau du directeur pour y avoir été un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais il n'avait pas encore passé la porte pour redescendre que Rémus Lupin arriva à son tour dans le bureau comme s'il avait transplané. Ses pieds avait à peine touché le sol qu'il s'écroula, le professeur Mc Gonagall qui semblait-il avait retrouvé son sang froid se pencha sur le lycanthrope.

**- Rémus, Rémus répondez-moi que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Albus… Il est mort… Voldemort… Il marche sur Poudlard.**

**- Non !!** Essaya-t-elle de nier. **Il faut la prévenir.**

**- C'est trop tard Minerva.** Et il s'évanouit à son tour.

La directrice adjointe se reprit quelque peu et s'adressa au professeur de potion, organiser la défense, je les accompagne à l'infirmerie pour avertir Pompom.

Le professeur de métamorphose fit léviter Lupin et précéda Harry dans les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie, des larmes ravageaient leur visage. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh qui vint à leur rencontre, voyant leur mine défaite elle demanda :

**- Minerva que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Il n'y a qu'eux qui soient revenus.** Elle désigna les deux corps de la main.

L'infirmière porta les mains à sa bouche étouffant un cri d'horreur et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant d'oser poser sa question.

**- Et… Où est Albus ?**

**- Mort.** Mc Gonagall étouffa un sanglot. **Nous pleurerons sa perte plus tard Pompom ces deux personnes ont besoin de vos soins.**

**- Posez les sur des lits je m'en occupe de suite.**

Mc Gonagall posa Lupin sur le premier lit tandis que Harry allait délicatement coucher Séréna sur le lit voisin. Il la cala confortablement contre un oreiller et approcha une chaise du lit sur laquelle il s 'assit puis il prit la main de sa cousine dans la sienne et ne la lâcha plus. Après avoir inspecté brièvement Lupin et Séréna, Mme Pomfresh déclara qu'il lui faudrait l'aide d'un médicomage et que leur état était préoccupant.

Le professeur de métamorphose quitta l'infirmerie rapidement et dit qu'elle se chargeait de les prévenir. Elle revint 10 minutes plus tard accompagné de Nigel Pansidoux elle trouva Harry dans la même posture qu'avant son départ, Draco s'étant redressé dans son lit pour mieux voir tandis que Mme Pomfresh s'activait autour de Séréna.

**- Bonjour Nigel.**

**- Bonjour ma chère Pompom.** L'homme semblait visiblement ravi de retrouver l'infirmière de Poudlard. **J'aurai aimé te revoir dans d'autres circonstances.**

**- Moi également. Examine d'abord cette jeune fille j'ai l'impression que ses blessures sont plus graves.**

**- Très bien.**

**- Mr Potter veuillez aller nous attendre dans la pièce d'à côté.**

**- Non.** Le ton était froid et sans réplique mais l'infirmière ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant elle avait l'habitude des malades récalcitrant.

**- Monsieur Potter, nous ne pourrons pas faire notre travail avec vous au milieu, sortez s'il vous plait.**

**- Non, je reste ici.**

Pomfresh lança un regard étrange au professeur Mc Gonagall et reprit.

**- Harry ne faite pas l'enfant, sortez de cette pièce le plus rapidement possible, le temps que nous perdons dans cette discussion est du temps en moins pour soigner convenablement votre cousine.**

**- Harry venez avec moi, cela ne servirait à rien de rester ici nous les gênerions plus qu'autre chose, allez suivez moi.** Insista la directrice de Gryffondor.

**- Et malgré ses réticences Harry sortit de l'infirmerie mais resta derrière la porte.**

**- Je dois vous laisser il faut nous organiser j'ai peur que sans Albus les barrières de Poudlard ne tiennent guerre longtemps et si Lucius Malefoy a réussit à pénétrer une fois dans l'enceinte du château il n'y pas de raison que Voldemort et son armée n'y arrive pas. Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré Harry, votre protection prime avant tout, surtout quoiqu'il arrive ne bougez pas de l'infirmerie.**

Et sur ces mots elle partit, Harry en profita pour légèrement entrebâiller la porte et il put ainsi suivre toute la conversation.

**- Tu as eu raison de m'appeler Pompom il était préférable de ne pas les faire voyager dans l'état qu'ils étaient, c'est déjà un miracle qu'ils soient vivant.**

**- Oui, mais ce sont les blessures de la jeune filles qui m'inquiètent, et pas seulement celles physiques.**

Harry tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette de leur échange.

**- Qui sait quels genres de tortures ils ont pu lui faire subir durant ces quatre heures. Il semblerait qu'ils aient même porté atteinte à son intégrité, pauvre petite je ne sais comment elle se remettrait de cet acte.**

**-Tu ne veux tout de même pas dire que…**

Perplexe Harry se demandait ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de Mme Pomfresh mais peu à peu une réponse se fit place dans son esprit mais il se refusait à y croire. Il ne pourrait supporter qu'on ait abuser de Séréna, sa Séréna, il les tuerait tous même si cela devait faire de lui un meurtrier mais ils paieraient pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa cousine.

**- J'ai bien peur que si, j'ai remarqué un petit écoulement de sang quand on l'a transporté ici.**

Harry allait jaillir dans la pièce quand une voix glacée et sèche se fit entendre.

**- Vous voulez dire qu'elle a été violée ?** Les yeux du jeune homme lançaient des éclairs, son regard n'avait jamais été aussi froid

**- Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne devriez pas être ici, retournez vous couchez ce n'est pas raisonnable de se lever.**

Mais il ne bougea pas de sa place et insista :

**- Répondez-moi !**

**- Oui, monsieur Malfoy je parlais de viol. Maintenant retournez à votre lit.**

Elle guida le Serpentard jusque dans la pièce qui lui était réservé et retourna s'occuper de ses nouveaux patients.

Dans tous ses états Harry faisait des vas et viens dans le couloir, c'était pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé une colère sans nom l'animait, à cet instant il aurait été bien en peine de répondre de ses actes.

L'infirmière revint dans la pièce principale et Harry reporta son attention sur la conversation qui reprenait dans la pièce d'à côté.

**- Alors Nigel ?**

**- Plusieurs côtes cassées, le poignet également, une belle entorse à la cheville, le dos lacéré et des ecchymoses sur tout le corps et ce ne sont que les blessures physiques apparentes.** Soupira le médecin.

**- Par merlin, ils ont dû se défouler sur elle, pauvre petite.**

**- Il faut que je l'examine, Pompom tu veux bien me passer le tabouret la bas.**

Harry et Drago prêtèrent un peu plus l'oreille.

Nigel Pansidoux souleva délicatement le drap qui recouvrait les jambes de la jeunes fille et commença à l'ausculter. Il fronçait les sourcils ce qui inquiéta l'infirmière qui aussitôt demanda :

**- Qu'y a –t-il Nigel ?**

**- Je crois que… Non… Et pourtant…** Et le guérisseur de Ste Mangouste partit à rire.

**- Pour l'amour du ciel, Nigel vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe !!** Se crispa Mme Pomfrech.

**- Elle n'a rien.**

**- Pardon ?** S'exclama l'infirmière qui ne comprenait plus rien.

**- Elle n'a rien, ce sont juste ses règles. Ils ne l'ont pas touché, mais visiblement cette demoiselle ne devait pas s'attendre à les avoir si tôt. Les chocs qu'elle a du recevoir ont du les déclencher prématurément.**

Harry et Draco respirèrent un grand coup et ce n'est qu 'à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient retenu leur souffle jusque là. Un réel soulagement se lisait sur leur deux visages et bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce leurs pensées allaient vers une seule et même personne : Séréna.

Le docteur Pansidoux et Mme Pomfresh finirent de soigner la Griffondor et s'occupèrent ensuite du parrain de la jeune fille : Rémus Lupin.

**- Et bien ils sont dans un triste état, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais je ne peux certifier qu'elle se réveillera. L'homme a une solide constitution il devrait s'en remettre rapidement mais pour la jeune fille je ne peux me prononcer cela peut prendre 10 jours comme 10 mois il va falloir être patient.**

**- Merci encore pour ton aide Nigel.**

**- J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir faire plus. Tiens moi au courant de l'évolution des choses.**

**- Bien sûr. Je vais faire entrer Harry.**

**- Au revoir Pompom.**

**- Au revoir Nigel.**

Et le guérisseur reparti vers Ste mangouste par la poudre de cheminette, l'infirmière de Poudlard ouvrit la porte et s'adressa au jeune homme devant elle.

**- Vous pouvez entrer Monsieur Potter.**

**- Comment va-t-elle ?** S'empressa de demander le jeune homme.

**- Des contusions et des bleus sur tout le corps, des côtes et un poignet cassés, une entorse à la cheville et quelques blessures internes dû à la magie, mais elle devrait s'en sortir. Ce qui est plus inquiétant c'est le coma dans lequel elle est plongée on ignore quand elle va se réveiller.**

**- Et pour Rémus ?**

**- Rien de très sérieux d'ici une semaine il devrait être sorti de l'infirmerie grâce à son exceptionnelle constitution.**

**- Merci, je peux rester un peu avec elle ?**

**- Un peu de présence ne peut lui être que bénéfique. N'hésitez pas à lui parler certaines études montrent que les personnes dans le coma peuvent nous entendre.**

**- Encore merci.**

Harry tira une chaise prêt du lit et s'assis dessus, il prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et resta à la contempler dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Mc Gonagall légèrement agitée vienne lui dire qu'il était temps de rentrer dans son dortoir. Refusant catégoriquement de quitter sa cousine, l'infirmière du le menacer de lui faire avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve s'il n'allait pas prendre quelque repos. Il réalisa que plusieurs secousses ébranlaient le château lorsqu'il passa la porte de l'infirmerie, une plus forte que les autres le décida à demander à sa directrice de maison ce qu'il en était.

**- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas Monsieur Potter et dépêchons nous de regagner votre salle commune.**

Pas dupe pour un sou Harry allait insister lorsqu'un tremblement encore plus violent les projeta à terre il jura :

**- C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?! **

Sa cicatrice choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à lui, il put ressentir la joie intense de Voldemort, il jubilait littéralement.

**- Professeur ?** Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

**- Lord Voldemort est à nos portes, il n'a pas réussit à passer les barrières du domaine mais cela ne saurait tarder, Albus n'étant plus là les défenses sont plus faibles.**

**- Vous allez le combattre ?**

**- Nous n'aurons probablement pas le choix.**

**- Combien sont-ils ?**

**- Cela ne vous regarde pas Monsieur Potter rentrez dans votre dortoir. **

Mais Harry ne bougea pas, défiant son professeur dans une attitude Malefoyenne, un tremblement les secoua une fois de plus.

**- 10 fois plus que nous,** murmura McGonagall. **Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, ils ne pourront pas pénétrer dans le château.**

**- Alors pourquoi sortir ?**

**- Le château est là pour protéger ses élèves.**

**- Vous voulez dire que les élèves ?**

**- Uniquement les élèves. **

**- Alors vous aurez besoin de nous.**

**- Hors de question, j'ai assez…** Elle s'arrêta pour laisser passer la secousse, **j'ai assez écouté vos inepties monsieur Potter, dans votre dortoir !** S'offusqua Mc Gonagall

**- Vous avez besoin de tous les élèves volontaires ou pas un de vous n'en reviendra,** répliqua sèchement Harry.

**- Vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure Potter ? Votre sécurité prime avant tout, il est hors de question que vous sortiez.** S'énerva la directrice.

**- Alors pour la vie d'une personne vous aller vous sacrifier ?** Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

**- Il est de notre devoir de protéger le château et ses élèves et non l'inverse et ce même au péril de notre vie.** Répliqua-t-elle, elle avait beau s'adresser au survivant en ce moment il n'était pour elle qu'un élève défiant son autorité et cela commençait à l'exaspérer.

**- Alors adieu professeur, si vous souhaitez mourir ainsi. Mais vous ne pourrez m'empêcher de combattre à vos côté.**

**- Monsieur Potter…**

**- N'oubliez pas qui je suis.** Gronda Harry aussi fort que le château.

**- Ohhh non je ne l'oublie pas, mais vous, par contre, vous avez l'air de bien trop le savoir. Tu n'est pas indestructible Harry,** avertit Minerva dont la colère l'avait fait passer au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte. **Tu as beau être le survivant, tu n'es pas immortel tache de ne pas l'oublier, c'est avant tout pour te protéger toi que tous les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre du phénix se préparent à faire face à Voldemort tu as une bien curieuse façon de les remercier de leur sacrifice.**

**Je ne leur en demande pas tant, **explosa Harry, il inspira un grand coup, se rasséréna et poursuivit décidé,** laisser les élèves majeurs et volontaires vous aider.** **Albus Dumbledore, lui-même, vient de donner sa vie pour ses élèves, pour moi, je ne veux pas de votre mort sur ma conscience.**

**- Potter… **Gronda-t-elle à son tour, mais elle fut stopper dans son élan, Harry mit un genoux à terre puis le second sous le regard étonné de sa directrice de maison.

**- Je vous en supplie.** Répéta-t-il, ses yeux émeraudes allant se planter dans ceux de son professeur.

Ebranlée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre il fallut quelques secondes à Minerva McGonagall pour retrouver une voix neutre.

**- Et moi je ne veux pas avoir sur la conscience la mort d'un élève que je suis sensé protéger.** Nouveau tremblement du château.

**- Alors il faudra assurer mutuellement nos arrières,** répondit calmement Harry, les genoux toujours au sol.

Cet apparent calme chez son élève était bien plus impressionnant que sa colère, pour la première fois de sa vie elle vit le Survivant, l'homme amené à détruire Voldemort, l'héritier de Gryffondor. Devant l'hésitation de son professeur Harry poussa un peu plus loin son avantage.

**- Un jour ou l'autre je vais devoir affronter cet homme jusqu'à la mort et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour moi, ces batailles sont autant d'entraînements pour juger de ses forces et de ses faiblesses en combat. On ignore quand la bataille finale aura lieu, mais une chose est sûre, tôt ou tard vos élèves finiront leur scolarité et devront faire face à ce monstre. Ils n'auront pas les murs de Poudlard pour les protéger, ce combat est aussi le leur, professeur,** fit-il le visage grave, **préparez jusqu'au bout ces élèves que vous chérissez tant. **

Cette dernière réplique acheva les récalcitrantes de Mc Gonagall qui baissa la tête, il disait vrai, elle n'avait pas le choix. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de survie et poursuivre leur combat elle devait accepter l'aide qu'on lui proposait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à envoyer ses élèves à une mort certaine, elle ne pourrait pas faire en sorte de tous les protéger et les ramener sains et sauf et pour cela elle éprouvait une vive colère envers elle–même.

**- Nous n'obligerons personne à prendre part au combat.**

**- Uniquement les élèves majeurs,** essaya une dernière fois le professeur de métamorphose.

**- Ils ne suffiront pas vous le savez.**

Elle soupira de dépit.

**- Très bien vous avez gagné, tout élève ayant obtenu sa B.U.S.E de DCFM et tous les élèves majeurs, ils devront se mettre en binôme avec un membre de l'ordre et faire exactement ce qu'on leur dit.**

**- Je vais de ce pas recruter les troupes,** répondit Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

Le professeur McGonagall faisait déjà demi-tour lorsque Harry l'appela, elle se retourna et une fois de plus lui fit face. La mine sérieuse il demanda.

**- Me ferez l'honneur de combattre à mes côtés ?**

Il fallut à nouveau quelques minutes au professeur McGonagall pour espérer répondre d'une voix nette et d'émotion contenue, c'était la seconde fois en moins d'une heure qu'il la surprenait de la sorte.

**- Oui, comme cela je vous aurai plus facilement à l'œil et pourrai vous empêcher de jouer les héros,** jeta-t-elle pour masquer son trouble, **c'est bien le moment de paraître si sentencieux.**

**- Nous serons dans le hall d'ici 15 minutes.** Affirma-t-il.

**- Faites vite Potter !** Et McGonagall partit rapidement vers l'entrée du château afin d'avertir les adultes de l'arrivée de leur étudiants et affecter les binômes.

**- Je veux me battre, **énonça une voix dans le dos du gryffondor lorsque sa directrice de maison fut assez loin.

**- Pour que tu me poignardes dans le dos ? Non merci, c'est hors de question.** Répondit Harry sans se retourner.

**- Je ne te laisse pas le choix Potter.** Répondit le blondinet après une énième secousse.

**- Je ne veux pas d'un futur mangemort dans les pattes,** répliqua-t-il vertement. **Et puis tu es blessé tu nous seras plus une gène qu'autre chose.**

Malefoy empoigna Harry et le força à se retourner et à lui faire face, deux regards s'affrontaient, le dernier qui flancherait aurait gain de cause.

**- Je n'ai jamais été une gène pour personne,** cracha-t-il, **et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.**

**- Et dans quel camp vas-tu te battre, le notre ou le leur ?**

Drago hésita quant à la réponse à donner, c'était une chose de s'opposer à son père cela en était une autre d'entrée dans le partie du balafré et cette dernière option ne lui était pas concevable.

**- Mon seul camp est celui de ma famille,** il précisa, enfin maintenant celui de Séréna. Il baissa la voix et murmura en détachant chaque syllabe, **je veux faire payer à mon père le mal qui lui a fait.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'une fois ton objectif accompli tu ne vas pas te retourner contre nous ?**

**- Tu vas devoir me faire confiance.**

**- Faire confiance à un serpentard ? La, tu rêves Malefoy !**

**- De toute manière je me joindrai à votre groupe que tu le veuilles ou non, McGonagall a dit tous les élèves volontaires et ayant obtenu leur B.U.S.E de DCFM, or je suis volontaire et j'ai eu un optimal à mon examen, tu n'as pas le choix Potter !**

**- Soit dans le hall dans 10 minute,** grinça-t-il, **si tu te fais tuer je ne serai pas responsable,** et bon débarras pensa bien fort Harry mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

**- Bien.**

**- Bien.** Répéta le survivant luttant toujours contre ce regard de glace mais il fut contraint de détourner les yeux et de partir en direction des maisons afin de recruter tous les volontaires possibles.

Il commença par sa propre maison : Gryffondor, un attroupement dans la salle commune ainsi qu'un grand brouhaha l'accueillirent. Mais lorsque les étudiants le virent le bruit se tarit rapidement, il inspira un grand coup, il allait devoir exposer la situation devant tant de personne et lui qui avait horreur des discours. Heureusement être capitaine de Quidditch l'avait en ce sens un peu aidé, mais comment annoncer à ses camarades que la plus grande menace du monde était à leur porte et qu'il venait de tuer la seule personne qui lui ait jamais fait peur. Etre direct, parler sans fioriture et aller droit au but était la meilleure solution à laquelle il pensait et puis il n'avait pas le temps de les ménager, il s'arrêta au milieu de la masse d'élève et dit d'une voix claire.

**- Voldemort est aux portes du château,** cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle commune des gryffondors bientôt des cris fusèrent dans toute la pièce. **Du calme !** Tonna-t-il.

**- Que fait Dumbledore ?** Demanda Neville.

**- Dumbledore…** Harry se reprit. **Dumbledore est mort.**

Une nouvelle fois des cris de stupeur et d'effroi se firent entendre, le brouhaha reprit.

**- On va mourir.** Cria un seconde année.

**- Si Dumbledore n'est plus là nous sommes perdus.** Hurla une autre voix.

**- Nous n'allons pas mourir !!!!** Répliqua le survivant avec colère, le silence se fit instantanément.

L'aura du jeune homme était impressionnante en ce moment, détail qui n'échappa pas à Hermione, elle siffla d'admiration mais imperturbable il continua.

**- Les professeurs se préparent en ce moment même à faire face à cette attaque, à un contre dix.**

**- Par merlin, le château est prévu pour défendre uniquement les élèves, ils vont se faire massacrer sans aide.** S'horrifia la préfète dont le sourire quelque peu moqueur s'était estompé rapidement.

**- C'est exact,** confirma Harry, **c'est pour cela que je demande à tous les élèves volontaires ayant obtenus leurs B.US.E de DCFM de prendre leur baguette et d'aller se battre. Nous serons associé soit avec un professeur soit avec un membre de l'ordre. La guerre commence, soyons prêt !**

**- Je suis volontaire,** répondit Ron le visage fermé, sa voix vint couper le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis la fin du discours du survivant.

**- Moi aussi,** ajouta Hermione, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.

**- Je suis des votre,** compléta Neville.

**- Moi également.**

**- Moi aussi.**

Plusieurs 7° année répétèrent ces quelques mots, bientôt une équipe d'une quinzaine d'élèves s'était formée, Harry reprit.

**- Bien, Ron, Hermione allez porter ce même message au Poufsouffle et aux Serdaigles faites valoir votre autorité et recruter le maximum de volontaire, rendez-vous dans 10 minutes dans le hall.**

Les deux préfets acquiescèrent de la tête et disparurent par le portrait de la grosse dame.

**- Que tous les volontaires passent une tenue souple et pratique, vérifiez votre baguette, vous avez 5 minutes !**

**- Andrew, Jack je vous charge de faire régner le calme dans la maison de Gryffondor je ne veux pas voir de panique, nous allons repousser Voldemort !**

Harry suivit son propre conseil et gagna son dortoir pour passer une tennue dans laquelle il se sentait plus à l'aise, il se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier et de son costume et enfila un Jean et un t-Shirt puis il remis sa robe aux insignes de Gryffondor.

**- Godric si vous voulez vous manifester c'est le moment ou jamais,** pria-t-il à voix basse.

Quand il redescendit Ginny s'approcha timidement de lui.

**- Harry ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, **où est Séréna ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

Hélène s'approcha pour avoir des nouvelles de son amie.

**- Elle a été enlevé par Lucius Malefoy, Dumbledore et Lupin sont partit la chercher, le directeur n'en est pas revenu, elle est à l'infirmerie, elle a plusieurs os cassés et des contusions un peu partout, elle… elle est dans le comas,** acheva Harry avec difficulté.

Il resta dans le silence durant une minute, l'heure n'était pas à la mélancolie mais à la vengeance il leur ferait payer au centuple ce qu'ils avaient osé faire à sa Séréna.

**- C'est l'heure d'y aller. Tout le monde est là ?** Lança-t-il à la cantonade. Très bien allons y.

Un peu moins d'une dizaine d'élève s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et quittèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils marchèrent dans le silence le plus complet, seulement troublé par le raisonnement de leur pas sur les dalles du château et les régulières secousses ébranlant Poudlard. Ils débouchèrent sur le hall moins de 5 minutes plus tard, où une trentaine d'adultes attendaient là, discutant en petit groupe, remuant pensées et soucis. Harry en tête, ils descendirent les dernières marches, la baguette en avant le visage fermé et le regard dur, à ce moment là il se dégageait d'eux tellement de force et de détermination qu'ils emplirent de fierté leurs professeurs. Même Rogue fut plus impressionné qu'il ne le laissa paraître, ces jeunes idiots faisaient honneur à leur maison, le légendaire courage des Gryffondor était là. Hermione avec les volontaires de Poufsouffle arriva seulement quelques minutes après, suivit de peu par Ron et les élèves de Serdaigle.

**Bien puisque tous les élèves volontaires semblent être là, je vais vous donner les équipes, annonça Mc Gonnagall. Shakelbot vous ferez équipe avec Thomas, Weasley avec votre mère, Granger avec le professeur Flitwick, Patil avec Tonks, Turpin vous vous associerez avec Arthur Weasley, Longdubat avec le professeur Rogue, Neville devint blanc de peur tandis que son acariâtre professeur de potion s'étouffait et Flinch-Fletchey avec Maugrey. Après avoir énoncé avec qui feraient équipe les 6° années elle fit de même pour les 7° année elle acheva l'appel par le survivant, Potter vous ferez équipe avec moi je pourrai mieux vous avoir à l'œil. Les autres vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Il n'est plus temps de tergiverser, dehors vous allez vous battre pour vos vies, vous allez vous battre contre des sorciers aguerris maîtrisant la plus sombre des magies Ils n'hésiteront pas à vous faire les coups les plus bas, vous devrez être constamment sur vos gardes et protéger votre coéquipier. Cette fois le combat ne s'arrêtera pas parce que vous ou votre adversaire sera à terre, au contraire. Soyez prudent mais avant tout défendez chèrement votre vie, je ne peux pas vous promettre que nous reviendrons tous en vie mais je peux vous promettre que si certains d'entre vous se sacrifient cela ne sera pas en vain.**

Un violent tremblement ébranla une fois de plus le château, les élèves se stabilisèrent tant bien que mal, Harry en profita pour faire le tour des volontaires pas un serpentard n'était présent, et pour cause personne n'était allé les prévenir, Malefoy également était aux abonnés absents. Bien qu'il ne s'était fait aucune illusion sur les paroles du vert et argent, il n'en était pas moins dubitatif, généralement quand il disait quelque chose il s'y tenait. Mme Pomfresh l'avait sûrement empêché de sortir, Harry sourit à cette pensée pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle emprisonnait. Il se ressaisit rapidement quand il vit Mc Gonagall s'approcher des portes du château et élèves et membres de l'ordre se mettre par binôme , il se plaça à côté de son professeur de métamorphose : en première ligne.

**- Harry, un conseil,** murmura sa directrice, **commence tes exercices d'occlumencie dès maintenant.**

Il acquiesça silencieusement, fermant les yeux il se concentra pour faire le vide dans son esprit et monter ses barrières. Minerva ouvrit les portes les portes du château d'un simple mouvement de baguette et s'engouffra la première à l'exterieur, Rogue sur ses talons. Ils s'alignèrent devant les murs du château, l'ennemi n'était pas encore en vue mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, les protections ne tarderaient pas à tomber et l'armée de Voldemort leur ferait face. Ils ignoraient quelles défenses seraient les premières brisées mais ils espéraient de tout cœur que la barrière d'antitransplanage tiendrait bon.

**- Etes-vous sûr Sévérus ?** Demanda d'une voix faible la directrice adjointe.

**- Oui.** Acquiesça-t-il fermement.

**- Vous êtes conscient que nous allons perdre une de nos plus précieuse sources d'information.**

**- Je crois que nous l'avons déjà perdu, à l'heure qu'il est ma couverture à sûrement déjà volé en éclat. Je n'ai pas répondu à l'appel.** Cingla-t-il.

Neville se pencha et ils échangèrent un regard énigmatique, le haussement d'épaule de son camarade lui appris qu'il ignorait de quoi ils parlaient. Harry reporta son attention sur son professeur de potion il ne lui était jamais apparu si froid et si déterminé, une colère sourde l'animait et il le comprenait, ses ordures venaient de tuer leur mentor. En cet instant il se sentait plus proche de Rogue que jamais, son parrain en aurait été écœuré mais rien que pour le mal qu'ils avaient fait à son ami il aurait combattu et protégé celui qu'il détestait tant.

**- Nous pouvons encore trouver une solution, le château étant attaqué vous pouvez très bien faire croire que vous n'avez pu vous échapper.** Tenta une fois de plus McGonagall.

**- Ils ont tué Albus et puis elle, elle y est toujours.** Répondit le professeur de potion qui était redevenu maître des émotions paraissant sur son faciès.

**- Mais elle ne peut pas assister aux réunions, vous si.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes, elle ? Qui elle ? La même qu'il fallait prévenir un peu plus tôt ? Rogue n'était pas le seul espion à la solde de Voldemort ? Il se fustigea mentalement, bien évidemment que non il ne pouvait pas être leur seule source d'information c'était suicidaire. Alors qui était l'autre espion ? Ou plutôt, qui étaient les autres espions ?

**- Ils ont tué Albus tant pis pour eux.** Fit froidement Rogue.

**- Tenez vous prêt, ils arrivent.** Cria le professeur de métamorphose.

Aussitôt tous les sorciers présents levèrent leur baguette et scrutèrent les environs à la recherche des capes noires des mangemorts.

En contrebas le saule cogneur s'arrêta de bouger, Harry plissa les yeux mais ne distingua aucun mouvement, quelques secondes après il recommença ses mouvements erratiques.

**- L'immonde bâtard, le sale traître, ils vont passer par le saule cogneur.**

**- Quoi ?** Grinça Rogue.

**- Ils vont arriver par le passage secret sous le saule cogneur et ils savent que nous les attendons.**

**- Pettigrow, **cracha le professeur de potion. **Sous le saule cogneur,** hurla-t-il à l'adresse de tous, **ils vont arriver par le saule cogneur, soyez prêt.**

A ce moment-là l'arbre s'arrêta une fois de plus de bouger, une violente explosion le souffla et plusieurs ombres émergèrent du trou. Dans un parfait ensemble Rogue et Harry s'écrièrent :

**- EXPELLIARMUS !!!!!!**

Les sorts touchèrent les deux premiers ennemis qui tombèrent sur le côté, mais d'autres sortaient déjà du trou. Ce fut le déclic, aussitôt élèves et professeurs lancèrent sorts sur sorts où se situait au préalable le saule cogneur. Ils réussirent à tenir leur avantage durant près d'une heure, surplombant le lieu d'arrivée des mangemorts, les défenseurs avaient une vue et un angle de tir idéal, d'autant plus que les hommes encagoulés ne pouvaient sortir suffisamment nombreux du trou pour espérer les déborder. Une violente secousse projeta quelques personnes au sol, une barrière venait de tomber mais laquelle ? Le temps que tous se relèvent plusieurs mangemorts étaient apparus et avaient constitué une sorte de bouclier humain qui permettait aux suivants de sortir sans peine. Rapidement une centaine d'ennemi se trouva à portée de baguette, comme un ordre muet tous arrêtèrent le combat pour s'observer. Face à face, ennemis et alliés évaluaient les forces de l'adversaires et ressassaient les dernières recommandations de leur dirigeant.


	32. Le retour de l'héritière, 1° partie

Hi hi hi… Ha ha ha… (rire nerveux de l'auteur) Salut

Atchoum qui s'enfuit avant de prendre des râteaux et des fourches en pleine figure et poursuivi par sa relectrice avec un long couteau et un air pas catholique.

Désolé, désolé- je vous jure j'ai pas fait exprès de mettre autant de temps.

- j'ai été malade, si, si la vérité ! Depuis le dernier chapitre j'ai attrapé un rhume puis la grippe en même pas 10 jours. - Et forcement comme c'est la petite que je garde qui m'a tout refilé ben du coup elle est po allé a l'école et du coup j'ai fait des heures sup. - Pas taper ?

ouffffffffff, auteur qui reprend son souffle bruyamment

Pendant que je réapprends a respirer voilà les réponses au reviews, encore une fois désolé pour le retard.

_**Linoa Anna Potter** : Pour l'instant j'adore alors bravo c'est super bien écrit et puis je vais lire le reste des que je peux! _

_Je vais a la suite car elle mérite d'être lu cette fic! Bravo. _

_Hum je suis déjé au chapitre 17 ca passe vite ! lol! non franchement j'adore cette fic même si j'ai pas laissé de rewiew entre temps ( pas d'imagination) eh oui c'est compliqué de laisser une rewiew quand on a juste a dire qu'on adore et puis quand on raconte pareil ça fait "copier coller" alors je voudrais pas! mais sinon c'est une fic très bien écrite et très bien aussi! alors bravo et continue! je lirai la suite plus tard! ou pendant les vacances ce qui veut dire demain soir._

_Allez Harry et les autres! soyez fort! mais elle est ou la fin? je veux la suite car cette fic elle est géniale! bravo mais je veux la suite! en plus c'est trop bien! QUOI SERENA A DISPARU? MAIS C'EST QUOI CE ... allez Harry! tu va la retrouver ! 2 hommes qui se battent pour une femme c'est beau a lire! lol ! bravo et continue j'adore ton histoire! elle est trop bien. Pauvre Hermy! elle a pu ses parents ! mais bon c'est pas super bien la vengeance et je suis contente que Harry retrouve un membre de sa famille! pour une fois qu'il lui arrive un truc de bien ! sinon j'adore ta fic elle est bien écrite avec du suspense alors bravo !_

Et bien quel courage ! Tu as tout lu, bon pas d'une traite mais la c'était la maison de repos qu'il t'aurait fallut lol. Bienvenue, bienvenue parmi les reviewers et les lecteur de la dernière prophétie, j'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous enfin plutôt parmi les chapitres lol. Je te comprend et je te pardonne dans ma grande mansuétude il est vrai que tout le monde ne peut être aussi inspiré que moi ok ok je dégonfle mes chevilles, lol. Mais c'est pas grave si t'a pas laissé de reviews même si le copié collé ne me dérange pas -

La fin ? La fin elle devrait arriver bientôt, trop tôt dirons certains, enfin du moins pour la sixième année, après je vous donne rendez-vous pour la 7°. Dans l'ensemble tu as apprécié et cela me fait plaisir j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre, bonne lecture.

_**Elaur :** Tu es SADIQUE! J'ai hâte à la suite même si je ne sais pas quand elle viendra._

Merci mais je peux être pire, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bienvenue parmi nous. Bonne lecture.

**_Yumi4 :_** _Salut! j'aime bien ta fic et j'ai hâte que tu mette la suite. A bientôt _

Kikou, je suis contente que tu l'aimes, voilà la suite que tu attendais, j'espere qu'elle va te plaire autant. Bonne lecture.

**_Gh()st :_** _Salut :) Terrible la chapitre :) Par contre je suis étonné que Godric ne face plus rien, enfin je suis sur que si Harry tombe véritablement en danger il arrivera pour aider Harry.  
D'ailleurs Godric pourrait largement remplacer Albus pour les protections de Poudlard.  
bisouss._

Kikou, oui mais celui a venir est encore pire, ben tu sais le Gryffondor il est un peu caractériel comme le lion donc faut attendre le bon vouloir de sa majesté, ajoute a cela que Harry n'est pas chaud pour le laisser revenir ( ce qui est compréhensible) et du coup monsieur le grand fondateur se fait désirer. Oui il le pourrait, mais c'est l'héritière qui va prendre la place de notre cher Albus. Allez voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

_**Fluminia : **Dis moi l'esprit sadique c'est naturel chez toi?_

100 naturel l bonne relecture.

_l**alabelle** : Et oui toujours la nouvelle lectrice qui attend encore très impatiemment la suite! g beaucoup aimé ce chapitre on a peur mais ça va on se fait vite prendre par l'action ! vivement, vivement et encore vivement la suite! bonne année! et encore vive la suite c très, très sadique des fin comme ça! lol et encore merci pour cette fic._

Cela fait vraiment plaisir de voir des nouveaux lecteurs s'enthousiasmer autant pour un chapitre cela fait chaud au cœur, alors merci à toi pour prendre le temps de la lire. Et voilà sans plu attendre le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère va te plaire autant que ses prédécesseurs, bonne lecture.

_**relebe :**Bonjour !_

_Je viens de finir de lire ta fiction, c'est vraiment TRES TRES bien. J'attends avec impatience ton prochain chapitre et pour patienter, je vais aller lire les fics que tu as conseillé. C'est sympa de faire ça ;-) A la prochaine ! P.S : j'espère qu'ils résisteront aux envahisseurs et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de pertes, que Serena se réveille de son coma, que Harry et Drago s'entendent bien ... j'en attends peut être un peu trop pour ce prochain chapitre -)_

OO Dis moi t'y pas que t'a tout lu d'un coup ? Une aspirine ? lol quel courage, bravo. Tu mérites un grand BIENVENUE ! Et même un poème :

Gloire, gloire au nouveau

Qui a lu tant de mots

Gloire, gloire a toi

Qui me laisse pantois.

Ohlala ça devient grave ! c'est très mauvais, lol on s'en fout, Lol pour le prochain chapitre oui c'est effectivement un peu trop on va déjà les sortir de ce merdier, pour le reste de l'histoire cela peut se négocier. Ravie de voir que tu apprécie le coin lecture, t'es le premier à me le dire, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par mes conseils. En attendant fait une pause car voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bonne lecture.

_**Minerve :** Je pleure sur Dumbledore... Mais il a réussi à sauver 2personnes. Et en plus sa mort booste encore plus Harry à tuer les méchants qui ont tué son directeur, son père, sa mère, son parrain et qui ont fait du mal(heureusement que tu n'a pas voulu lui faire du mal!) à Sen  
Godric! On s'en fout de savoir ce que tu peut bien foutre. Sort de ton bain ou de n'importe ou d'autre et vient en aide à ton descendant... Car le Potter sera peut être un animal disparu dans quelques heures (ou le chapitre suivant c toi qui vois, mdr) _

_Quel courage Sev... Il a l'air d'apprécier particulièrement Pettigrow... En même temps, qui peut le blairer ce rat!  
A la prochaine, Kiss Minerve._

Pleurons ensemble mon amie, mais comme tu dis sa mort n'a pas été vaine (rohh ce que j'aime pas tuer les gentil important, le prochain ça va être encore pire je vais me faire lyncher)

Dans le bain ! mdddddddrrrrrr ouais ouais Gryffondor sort tout nu de ton bain ! Perverse va !

Bah de toute manière le Potter est une espèce en voie d'extinction, il faudrait le séquestrer dans une réserve naturelle pour le reproduire, lol.

Sev il est remonter le petit Rogue on lui a tué son Albus ça va chier ! Il va nous faire le remake de Rambo, on a jamais véritablement vu Rogue adulte en colère ben dans le prochain chapitre il sera furieux, planquez-vous ! Et puis non Pettigrow il ne le porte pas vraiment dans son cœur mais Pettigrow faisait parti des maraudeurs (alors si son entente ressemble un tant soit peu a celle avec Sirius je vous fait pas un dessin). Allez voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plairas, bonne lecture.

_**Zabou : **whaou! C'est trop trop bien! ce serait bien que Gryffondor se pointe, pour une fois que Harry l attend!  
g le sentiment que Malefoy va venir se joindre a la bataille, peut être même accompagné de quelques serpentards qu'il aura convaincu mais en réalité je n'en sais rien et je suis pressée de lire la suite pour le savoir. en tout cas ta fic est vraiment super bien + et bon courage._

Oui cela serait trop bien, en fait cela serait plutôt mortel s'il ne se pointait pas mais bon faut d'abord que monsieur le fondateur ne boude pas. Lol. Pour ton sentiments je ne répondrai rien ici ta réponse est dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plairas, bonne lecture.

Une fois n'est pas coutume j'ai repris vos reviews pour vous répondre, plus pratique pour moi pour vous répondre plus pratique pour vous pour comprendre a quoi je réponds lol. Bon comme je l'ai dis plus haut entre mon rhume et ma grippe et mes heures sup, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire un chapitre qui me semblait absolument insurmontable tant pas son gigantisme de la situation que la pression que je me suis mise toute seule. Bah oui je sais pas si vous avez déjà tenter d'écrire une bataille « rangée » ou une scène de guerre mais oufffff… Rien que d'y penser j'en tremble encore mais bon j'ai passé une scène qui me posait problème celle avec Lucius Malefoy, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. (Niark ! bien fait pour papa Malefoy !) J'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite que celui-ci, avec une semaine de vacance je devrai être dans le délai de trois semaine mais ne présumons de rien.

Ensuite pour ceux qui aime bien mettre une musique sur des actions voici mes conseils pour ce chapitre :

Tous les chapitres avec Hermione et ceux avec Malefoy : Libéri Fatali (thème d'intro de FF VIII) de Nobuo Uematsu, avec le final de la chanson calé sur la rencontre des deux. (pour tout vous dire j'écoutais cette musique en écrivant ces passages)

Pour les autres passages, je vous conseillerai les grands classiques qui feront merveille, notamment une chanson de Rondo Veneziano dont je ne connais pas le titre exact, mais tout bon classique fera l'affaire.

Le coin lecture : Je vous conseillerai également deux fic très jolies, bien que dans un style différent :

La légende du Roi Rouge de Sojiro

Antje de Calimera

Bon je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre mais avant une dernière question, préférez-vous les réponses aux reviews et mes blabla inutile au début ou en fin de chapitre ? Ah oui et une seconde question que je dois vous poser depuis… depuis des lustres lol.

J'en suis à un point ou Hermione a deux voies amoureuse qui peuvent s'offrir à elle : Ron Weasley ou Victor Krum. Alors avec qui préféreriez-vous la voir ? Voilà, bonne lecture à tous.

Le retour de l'héritière

Un mouvement vers la droite un peu plus en contrebas attira l'œil de Neville, il tourna la tête brutalement, voyant son mouvement Harry fixa l'horizon dans la même direction que son camarade. Des formes noires se mouvaient vers eux, empruntant le chemin que prenait les diligences le 1° septembre, probablement le reste des troupes.

**- Les gargouilles sont tombés,** énonça-t-il simplement.

Rogue et McGonagall se tournèrent dans la même direction que lui, déjà une cinquantaine de mangemorts étaient en vue.

**- Cela s'annonce serré,** commenta Harry.

**- Plus que vous ne le croyez Potter.** La réplique du professeur de potion le fit grimacer.

Le nombre de leur opposant avait doublé, le survivant observa le champ de bataille, ils devraient se battre sur deux fronts mais la hauteur leur donnait l'avantage. A ce moment là il regretta amèrement de n'avoir pu prendre de cours de stratégie militaire, en même temps, ce n'était pas le style d'enseignement que l'on dispensait généralement dans les écoles de sorciers. Il se surprit alors, à souhaiter une incursion de son ancêtre, il avait toujours répondu présent au moment où il était le plus en danger, ne restait qu'à espérer qu'il serait ponctuel cette fois encore. Voldemort n'était pas encore apparu sur le champ de bataille, sa cicatrice l'en aurait averti autrement, pourtant aucun des deux camps n'avait esquissé le moindre geste d'agression. Ils se toisaient, cherchant les failles adverses, la tension montant au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient. Les tremblement de terre se faisait de plus en plus nombreux et plus proche les uns des autres, ils étaient également plus violent. Tous devenaient de plus en plus nerveux, ils savaient que si eux attaquaient ils n'avaient aucune chance, leur promontoire était une position stratégique, ils devaient attendre que l'ennemi engage le combat ce qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à faire.

Soudain les mangemorts semblèrent s'animer les rangs du fond commencèrent à s'écarter ouvrant un chemin dans la masse noire sur le front de droite. Et la stupéfaction put se lire sur tous les élèves ainsi que les membres de l'ordre : les géants entraient en guerre.

**- Corne de gazelle,** jura la directrice de gryffondor, **ils n'étaient pas prévus au programme eux !**

**- Je crois qu'ils se sont invités à la fête tout seul.** Marmonna Rogue. **Cela ne va pas être commode avec eux en prime.**

**- Bien tout le monde connaît le moyen le plus facile pour neutraliser un géant ? Il faut leur lancer un sort de conjonctivite au niveau des yeux, c'est leur seul point faible le reste de vos sorts rebondiront sur leur peau, c'est bien compris ?**

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit tous les élèves hocher de la tête en signe d'assentiment, elle resserra sa main autour de sa baguette et la leva prêt à l'emploi. Les géants approchaient de la première ligne, les mangemorts reculèrent et se massèrent derrière ces créatures. Puis la masse se mit en branle, tout doucement, les géants d'abord servant de bouclier et les hommes de l'ombre ensuite.

**- Il ne faut pas laisser les géants approcher,** cria McGonnagall pour couvrir le tumulte de l'armée en marche. **EXPELLIARMUS !**

Un mangemort pas assez caché fut prit par surprise et reçut le sort de plein fouet, tous contemplèrent sa baguette voler jusqu'à McGonnagal qui s'en saisit d'un geste de la main et la brisa en deux. Elle releva sa baguette prête à recommencer ce fut le signal que tous attendaient, les sorts plurent de tous les côtés. Malheureusement les géants étaient encore trop loin pour viser juste et ils offraient une redoutable protection aux mangemorts, il ne leur restait qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour trouver une parade, c'était court.

Loin de se décourager tous redoublèrent d'efforts, les géants approchaient faisant une cible plus facile, le premier à terre donna un regain d'énergie et d'envie à tous les défenseurs, Mc Gonagall ne cessant pas pour autant de crier ses imbrications.

Un détail chiffonnait Harry, les mangemorts restaient bien sagement derrière les géants contrairement à leur habitude, eux qui s'enorgueillissait d'être supérieur aux autres et surtout plus puissant que les autres se terraient derrière ses créatures, ce n'était pas normal à moins qu'ils n'aient un plan. Un plan visant à détourner leur attention et à attaquer au moment le plus adéquat, un plan ne pouvant être mis en place que s'ils étaient proche d'eux, un plan nécessitent une grande précision.

Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le sol rocailleux pour éviter un sort, son regard rencontra le rocher sur lequel ils s'étaient placés, certes le surplomb leur donnait un avantage sur leur opposant mais il était également leur faiblesse, il se fustigea mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à cet élément plus tôt tout en se relevant. Ils offraient une cible trop facile, en faisant exploser le rocher sur lequel ils étaient, les mangemorts les tueraient tous sans grand effort. Pourtant McGonagall et Rogue avait passé plusieurs plans et lieux stratégiques en revus une telle faille n'aurait pu, n'aurait du, leur échapper. Et soudain il repensa à la phrase de sa directrice : les géants n'étaient pas prévus, évidemment qu'ils avaient envisagé cette faille mais elle était minime puisque qu'une énorme puissance était nécessaire et les mangemorts auraient trop à faire pour pouvoir la canaliser, mais avec les géants la donne était changée. Ils les avaient sous estimés, ils avaient bafoués la premier règle d'or en duel et autre combat et cette erreur leur coûterait probablement la vie. Il se sentit projeter sur le sol et un poids tomba sur son estomac la voix de son professeur de métamorphose retentit durement à ses tympans :

**- Bon sang Potter qu'est-ce que vous foutez planté droit comme un idiot ? Vous voulez nous faire tuer ?**

**- Le rocher.** Murmura-t-il en relevant le regard.

**- Je vois que vous avez compris. Les géants ne doivent pas venir plus près et ce à tout prix.**

Harry se releva et plus déterminé que jamais fit pleuvoir des sorts de conjonctivite sur ses adversaires. Bientôt deux géants, puis trois s'écroulèrent, mais ce n'était pas assez par rapport à leur avancée d'ici quelques minutes il seraient sur eux et ils devraient se séparer pour éviter le massacre. Mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre si longtemps, les mangemorts pensant être assez prêt lancèrent d'un même timbre le sort d'explosion.

**- Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde,** jura sans retenu Harry en voyant les rayons fuser dans leur direction. **Professeur,** appela-t-il.

**- J'ai vu Potter ! WINGARDIUM…** Elle pointa sa baguette sur leur groupe, il fallait agir vite elle avait quelques secondes tout au plus devant elle.

**- … GARDIUM…** La voix du survivant se mêla à celle de son professeur et il visa une autre partie du groupe, les voyant faire Rogue compris instantanément et se joignit à leur manœuvre, ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour déplacer toute la résistance, surtout aussi rapidement

**- … LEVIOSA ! **Crièrent les trois voix à l'unisson tandis que Neville se chargeait de les protéger en déviant les sorts venant sur eux.

Les premiers sorts commencèrent à ébranler le rocher qui devint instable, se sentant transporté la résistance ne relâcha pas pour autant sa vigilance sur les géants, avant de pouvoir toucher les mangemorts ils devaient abattre cet obstacle. Le rocher tremblait sérieusement, et les quatre personnes encore à terre avait du mal à tenir sur leurs jambes pourtant ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de tenir. La pierre commença à s'effriter et plusieurs morceaux s'écroulèrent, Mc Gonagall était dos à un précipice et une dizaine de personne étaient suspendues dans les airs et loin d'être en sûreté. Rogue n'était pas en meilleure position, Neville devant lui commençait à être dépassé par les sorts assaillants et les personnes lévitant dans les airs étaient encore bien trop haut pour cesser le sort. Harry était peut être celui qui s'en sortait le mieux, il avait été le premier stupéfait en voyant le nombre de personnes qui s'étaient élevés dans le ciel lorsqu'il avait prononcé son sort. Il avait entre ses mains la vie d'une trentaine de ses amis au bas mots ce n'était pas le moment de douter et de faiblir. Il les déplaça vers le lac de Poudlard, sur le plat ils n'auraient certes plus d'avantages mais en même temps ils n'auraient plus qu'un front pour combattre cela les soulagerait et leur assurerait peut-être la survie. Mais les mangermorts ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille, la roche sous lui explosa violemment et il fut projeté dans les airs, Mc gonagall à sa suite, il relâcha son attention et le sort qu'il était en train d'effectuer. Une partie des résistants firent une chute de 5 mètres, pas assez pour vous tuer mais suffisamment pour vous amocher et vous donner un désavantage dans les duels qui s'annonçaient. Ils furent tous séparés, bientôt des groupuscules se formèrent à droite, à gauche, mangemorts contre résistants, Harry ne voyait plus ses amis mais pour l'instant il avait plus urgent à faire comme ce géant qui venait droit dans sa direction. Le rocher sur lequel ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt s'effondra sur lui-même, emmenant avec lui le professeur Rogue et Neville, impuissant Harry regarda le spectacle avec horreur, il pouvait déjà donner le nom des premières victimes.

A peine les pas du survivant avait disparu au coin du couloir que Draco se sentit tirer en arrière par le col de sa robe.

**- Où croyez-vous aller Mr Malefoy ?**

**- Me battre bien sur,** répondit-il comme une évidence à l'infirmière.

**- Il y a à peine quelques heures on vous a retrouvé mourant et maintenant vous souhaitez aller combattre ?**

**- Je suis très résistant.**

L'infirmière appuya avec un doigt sur les côtes du jeune homme.

**- Aiiiiieuuuuuuuuuuu !**

**- Très résistant, oui,** fit-elle sarcastique, **allez filez au lit ! Vous ne bougerez pas de mon infirmerie avant d'être complètement remis.**

**- Mais…**

**- Pas de mais qui tienne.** Et elle le traîna jusqu'à son lit, le forçant à boire deux potions d'odeur et de couleur suspecte.

Ses paupières se firent lourdes, il avait de plus en plus de mal à les garder ouvertes, il lutta pour rester conscient mais en vain, il rejoignit Morphée quelques secondes après.

Le réveil brutal fut quelque peu douloureux, le carrelage de l'infirmerie vint à la rencontre de son nez, Draco n'apprécia que moyennement cette visite surprise. Il se releva sur les coudes malgré son envie de dormir là, le sol froid n'était guerre des plus accueillant, il le fixa longuement réfléchissant au comment il avait atterrit là. Décidant que cette position n'était pas la meilleure pour son esprit embrumé, il se ramassa sur ses genoux avant de se lever, une secousse ébranla le château faisant tomber la couverture de son lit.

**- Au moins je sais comment je me suis retrouvé par terre, maintenant le tout est de savoir ce que je fait i…ci… Séréna !**

Il se précipita dans l'alcôve voisine, replaçant le matelas de sa cousine qui menaçait d'imiter le sien, en contemplant sa cousine, toute sa rancœur vis à vis de son père ressurgit comme une vague déferlant dans tout son être. Le château ne cessait de trembler un peu comme les escaliers vibraient sous le poids de ce gros lourdaud de demi-géant.

**- Géant !** S'exclama-t-il à voix haute tout en se précipitant vers la fenêtre. **MERDE ! La cela se corse.**

Il chercha frénétiquement sa baguette sur lui avant de se souvenir qu'il était dans l'infirmerie, il retourna vers son coin et attrapa le morceau de bois qui reposait sagement sur la tablette de chevet. Il revint vers sa cousine, déposa un baiser sur son front en murmurant d'une voix grave :

**- Souhaites-moi bonne chance petite étoile.**

Prudemment il s'avança vers la porte, fouillant du regard le moindre indice annonçant la venue de cette vieille dragonne de Pomfresh. Cette bonne femme devrait croupir à Azkaban depuis des lustres pour séquestration d'élèves !

_Aucune signe ? Parfait !_ Il se hâta vers sa planche de salut, s'enfuir de l'infirmerie n'était pas le seul apanage du balafré. Il passa la porte sans autres encombres qu'une petite douleur au niveau de ses côtes et partit en courant en direction de l'entrée de Poudlard. _Ce n'était pas une bonne idée,_ il s'arrêta bien vite, le souffle coupé par une étreinte qui lui broyait le cœur, _non vraiment pas une bonne idée._ Il s'obligea à repartir plus calmement et cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, il arriva devant les portes hermétiquement closes.

**- Et merde !** Fit-il contrarié, il pointa sa baguette vers la porte, **ALOHOMORA !**

Rien

**- Evidemment cela aurait été trop facile.**

Il tenta plusieurs sorts sans grands espoir, pas tous très réguliers mais les professeurs étaient bien trop occupés à l'extérieur pour se soucier de cela.

**- C'est pas vrai ! Mais comment je vais sortir d'ici ?**

Il entendait déjà les ricanements de Potter et les remarques perfides de Weasemoche ainsi que le rictus triomphant de son géniteur.

**- Ohhhh nonnnnn ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme cela père. Vous paierez ce que vous lui avez fait ! Ohhh oui vous me le paierez, foi de Malefoy.**

Il repartit d'un pas décidé vers le premier étage, cherchant une fenêtre non exposé à ce qui devait être en ce moment un champ de bataille. Le long du trajet vers l'aile Ouest, il réfléchit à son avenir, maintenant qu'il allait se montrer opposé aux mangemorts il ne donnait pas cher de son futur. Jamais il ne prendrait partit pour le balafré mais qui croirait qu'il resterait neutre, le laisserait-on seulement rester neutre. Quelle idée aussi d'aller prendre part à ce combat, il ne pouvait pas rester bien sagement à l'infirmerie ? Il dut s'avouer que cette fois non, son père était allé bien trop loin. Cette fois encore toute sa haine envers lui ressortit, son amertume pour son passé de père absent, son mépris pour la vie d'esclave qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère et toute sa colère pour ce qu'il venait de faire à Séréna. Son père ne méritait pas la pitié ni même la vie qu'il lui était offerte, il était incapable du moindre sentiment, dénué de scrupules, c'était un être froid et calculateur. Pourtant tout cela il le savait depuis longtemps, il avait toujours eu un bon jugement et cela faisait des années qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Non il ne méritait pas de vivre et il était temps que quelqu'un se charge de réparer cette erreur, et ce travail il le ferait. Lui, Drago Malefoy. C'était juste une histoire de vengeance personnelle, il avait passé un pacte avec son père il ne touchait pas à Séréna et il ne le dénonçait pas auprès des autorités pour ses escapades d'Azkaban. Mais il avez rompu leur accord, et on ne rompt pas un accord avec un Malefoy si ce n'est par la mort, le sort était le même pour tous. Le principal problème allait être de le retrouver parmi tous ces idiots encagoulés et ne pas se faire repérer quoique que pour la seconde option c'était plutôt mal partit. A moins que ce cher Rogue garde une potion miracle dans ses armoires. Il n'hésita qu'à peine une seconde avant de foncer vers les cachots à l'allure la plus vite qu'il put, cette vieille bique de directeur ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber avec un peu de chance cette fois encore il aurait la solution. Il pénétra dans le bureau de son professeur et se dirigea directement vers ses armoires, plusieurs fioles étiquetées trônaient sur les étagères, il les déchiffra une par une.

**- Potion de repoussos, potion tue-loup…** Il termina par la potion de recurvite. **Bref rien qui ne me serve. C'est bien la première fois que je ne trouve pas ce qu'il me faut ici et il fallait que cela tombe sur aujourd'hui,** maugréa le jeune homme.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque son pied s'accrocha à un bureau, il trébucha et se retrouva étendu de tout son long, face contre terre. Il jura contre l'idiot qui avait déplacé le bureau, il se mit sur le dos le temps de retrouver son souffle, ses côtes l'élançaient terriblement. Il se redressa sur son séant, observant l'objet de sa chute, il aurait jurer quelques secondes avant que le pied de la table ne dépassait pas dans l'allée. Il fronça les sourcils quelques chose dans ce qu'il voyait clochait et cela le rendait perplexe, il fixa son pied. Son pied ? Il était pas sensé en avoir deux ? Son pied ! Son pied droit avait disparut ! Il essaya de remuer les orteil, oui il le sentait toujours, des mains il palpa l'endroit où aurait du se trouver son membre inférieur et entra en contact avec un tissus doux et soyeux. Il le souleva, son pied était bien là, il observa ensuite le tissus qu'il tenait entre les mains et étouffa un juron.

**- Une cape d'invisibilité… Et comment es-tu arrivé la ma jolie ? Mais oui Drago, la cape va te répondre. Allez bouge toi !**

Il se releva prestement et sortit des cachots reprenant le chemin qu'il empruntait avant de faire un détour vers l'antre de Rogue. Il trouva une fenêtre relativement facilement dans une salle désaffecté à l'arrière du château, personne en vue ils étaient bien trop occupé à se battre devant, il serra l'étoffa entre ses dents et enjamba le rebord. Il trouva prise sur des pierres saillantes pour ses pieds, tenant fermement le garde-corps de sa main gauche, il tâtonna de sa main droite pour s'agripper. Il descendit ainsi prudemment le long du mur, ne regardant jamais en bas, c'est pas qu'il avait le vertige mais mieux valait éviter de voir de combien de mètre il chuterait s'il flanchait. Il n'en fut pas moins soulagé lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec l'herbe humide du sol, poussant un soupir de soulagement il enfila la cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea du côté du champ de bataille.

Hermione se sentit soulever dans les airs, du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Harry et ses professeurs leur faisant face et leur lançant un sort. Elle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi les déplaçaient-ils ? N'étaient-ils pas sur une place stratégique leur donnant un petit avantage ? Elle remarqua en regardant vers le sol qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus, avec la hauteur elle vit le rocher s'effriter. Ainsi leur position sûre ne l'était pas tant que cela, leur promontoire se serait éboulé, les entraînant dans sa chute, c'était donc cela la manœuvre des mangemorts avec les géants. Ce n'était plus le moment de rêvasser, elle se retourna vers ses ennemis et recommença à lancer les sorts de conjonctivite sur les géants. La bulle qui les maintenait en apesanteur disparut soudainement, elle reporta son attention sur l'entrée de Poudlard pour voir le professeur Rogue disparaître parmi les éboulis. Puis ce fut la chute libre, la rencontre brutale avec le sol, et l'étourdissement. Mais une voix lui parvint à travers les brumes de son cerveau :

**- Miss Granger ? Miss Granger, relevez-vous, ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer.**

Elle se secoua la tête, raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette puis regarda autour d'elle, pas moins de 5 mangemorts les entouraient et les fixaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle était dans un bouclier que le professeur Flitwick maintenait avec de plus en plus de difficultés, passé le premier moment de surprise les sorts avaient afflués vers le bouclier pour le détruire à son tour elle contempla la sphère doré.

**- Miss Granger !** Insista Flitwick.

**- Désolé professeur.**

**- Vous êtes prête ?**

**- Je crois, oui. Mais comment faites-vous ce bouclier ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sorts produisant de tels effets.**

**- Grâce à la plume de phénix que possède chaque membre de l'ordre, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le maintenir très longtemps.**

C'était le moment ou jamais de prouver que les entraînements de Harry avaient porté leur fruits.

**- Très bien, alors allons-y ! **

Flitwick cessa d'alimenter le sortilège du bouclier, à peine ce dernier fut-il estompé que 5 sorts venaient dans leur direction. Hermione plongea à terre à la suite de son professeur puis ils ripostèrent en même temps.

**- EXPELLIARMUS !**

Ayant visé la même personne, la puissance combiné du sort envoya le malchanceux mangemort quelques cent mètres plus loin, le professeur Flitwick récupéra la baguette et la brisa.

**- Un de moins !** Mais déjà les sorts reprenaient des deux côtés.

Durant quelques minutes, Hermione perdit de vue son professeur, dos à dos elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait ce qu'il faisait. Curieusement les mangemorts s'étaient entendu pour savoir qui attaquerait qui, ainsi le directeur de Serdaigle se débattait contre trois ennemis tandis qu'un seul lui faisait face. Bien qu'étonné par ce comportement, elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et un combat âpre débuta, plus d'une fois un sort siffla à son oreille mais entre les cours de DCFM et les entraînements personnel, elle maintenait la cadence. Un STUPEFIX sur la gauche, un FURUNCULUS sur la droite, une roulade sur le côté pour éviter un autre STUPEFIX. Au bout de 30 minutes aucun des deux n'avait pris l'avantage et l'effort commençait à se faire sentir des deux côtés. Le professeur Flitwick s'était débarrassé d'un ennemi supplémentaire et le troisième semblait en mauvaise posture. Il aurait pu soupirer de soulagement si deux autres hommes n'étaient pas venus prêter main forte à leurs petits copains. Hermione se rapprochait de plus en plus de son assaillant le laissant croire que sa puissance diminuait, lors du tournoi de duel Malefoy avait utilisé un stratagème du même style et il avait relativement été efficace alors autant essayer. Voyant l'ennemi baisser sa garde elle lança un puissant STUPEFIX, surpris le mangemort eu du mal à l'éviter et à se rétablir promptement, la jeune fille profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour courir jusqu'à lui. Il fut étonné de la voir si près mais il le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle lui décocha un ciseau de la jambe en pleine mâchoire. Elle enchaîna aussitôt avec un EXPELLIARMUS, mais bien qu'à terre l'homme en noir possédait encore des forces, il retint sa baguette à temps et se releva prestement. Ce fut autour d'Hermione d'être surprise lorsqu'il l'empoigna par le cou et qu'il dit :

**- On dirait bien que la sang de bourbe à progressé.**

**- Malefoy !** Souffla Hermione, figée entre la colère et la stupeur cette dernière céda rapidement la place à la première et elle lança son genoux à la rencontre de l'entrejambe de son agresseur, avec succès.

Il se plia en deux sous le douleur, relâchant la gorge de la jeune fille qui commençait à manquer d'air. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui mais faisant fi de la douleur, il se releva et lui assena une violente gifle qui la projeta au sol.

**- Tu as appris à te défendre depuis la dernière fois,** ricana Malefoy.

N'écoutant plus rien si ce n'est les battements désordonnés de son cœur vibrant sous la rage, Hermione repartit à l'assaut mêlant sorts et combat moldus comme le leur avait appris le professeur Krum.

Aux côtés de sa mère Ron s'était toujours sentit protégé, depuis tout petit, même lorsqu'elle parlait des années sombres du règne de celui-dont–on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom. Mais cette fois il allait devoir lui retourner ce sentiment, et bien qu'il ait souvent eu envie de protéger sa famille il ignorait s'il serait à la hauteur. Il y avait une grande différence entre l'envie de protéger ceux qu'on aime et le faire réellement et cela lui tenait d'autant plus à cœur qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

**- Ron, attention à la chute !**Lui cria-t-elle.

L'attraction du sol étant la plus forte, sa rencontre avec celui-ci se fit plutôt rudement, d'autant plus douloureuse pour sa cheville qui ne résista pas à l'envie de se dérober sous lui. Il s'affaissa au sol et grimaça de douleur, évidemment son pied avait choisi une autre direction que son corps. Un bouclier apparut aussitôt devant lui en même temps que la voix de sa mère s'élevait.

**- Tu vas bien mon poussin ?**

**- Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville.** Répondit-il incertain.

**- Tu le cois ou tu en est sûr ?** Trancha sa mère.

**- Comment veux-tu que je le sache exactement je n'ai jamais fait d'étude de médicomagie !** S'énerva-t-il.

**- Un autre ton jeune homme ! **Gronda Mrs Weasley.

**- Désolé maman.**

**- Je ne peux pas te soigner tant que je maintiens le bouclier et si je l'arrête je n'aurai pas plutôt amorcé un geste pour te soigner qu'une demi douzaine de sorts nous tomberont dessus.**

Ron jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour jauger ses ennemis direct et maugréa :

**- En gros faut que je me démerde avec.**

**- Ou que tu fasses le bouclier.**

**- Je me suis peut être foulé la cheville mais toi tu t'es cogné la tête !** Rigola-t-il.

**- Je suis sérieuse Ron.**

Aussitôt le sourire crispé s'évanouit de son visage et il fixa sa mère avec des yeux ronds avant de se reprendre et de demander.

**- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse cela moi ? Je ne suis qu'un sorcier de premier cycle, d'accord j'ai eu un optimal à ma B.U.S.E.s de DCFM mais faut pas pousser.**

**- Le sang du phénix, Ron.** Répliqua-t-elle sereinement.

**- Le quoi ?** Il avait du rêver, elle ne parlait sûrement pas de la même chose que Harry lorsqu'il était sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, c'était cela il avait du se cogner la tête en même temps qu'il s'était foulé la cheville.

**- Le sang du phénix,** répéta Mrs Weasley, **il coule également dans tes veines, c'est grâce au pouvoir du phénix que je suis capable de faire ce bouclier donc tu peux y arriver aussi.**

**- Et comment veux-tu que je réussisse un sort que je n'ai jamais tenté auparavant ?** Fit-il estomaqué.

**- Il te suffit de dire PROTECTO. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu peux y arriver.**

**- Pas moi !** Riposta-t-il avec véhémence.

**- Alors aie confiance en moi, pour une fois dans ta vie fait confiance à ta mère Ron,** fit-elle en haussant le ton, **fait moi ce foutu bouclier que je puisse te soigner sinon nous sommes mort tous les deux.**

**- Le sang du phénix dis-tu ? Quand Harry va savoir cela, il…**

**- Harry ne doit rien savoir, pas pour le moment du moins.** Le coupa-t-elle.

**- Tu veux que je mente ?** Demanda-t-il incrédule. **Et à mon meilleur ami qui plus est ?**

**- Non je veux que tu évites de lui donner des demi-vérités qui pourraient l'amener à de fausses conclusions.** Le reprit Molly Weasley.

**- Mais comment veux-tu…**

**- Ron tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment d'avoir cette discussion ?** S'impatienta sa mère.

**- Pas vraiment en effet,** concéda-t-il de mauvais gré, **mais je te garanti que cet été tu ne vas pas y couper ! **

**- Je comptais déjà le faire, ta sœur a le droit de savoir.** Indiqua plus calmement sa mère.

**- Ginny ? Que vient-elle faire la dedans ? **

**- Ron ! Ce n'est pas le moment.** Répondit-elle légèrement agacée.

**- D'accord, d'accord. Mais tu me demandes de faire un truc que je n'ai jamais essayé avant, tu sais maman je ne suis pas Hermione je ne réussi jamais mes sorts du premier coup, c'est elle le petit génie en sorcellerie et souvent elle doit s'y reprendre à deux fois dans ses explications pour que j'y arrive.**

**- Arrête de te défiler Ron Ambrosius Weasley, où est passé le courage des Gryffondors ?**

**- Il s'est fait la malle en voyant les géants!** Ronchonna-t-il par principe.

**- Maintenant tu vas me faire ce bouclier et de suite.** Fit-elle plus durement et elle cessa instantanément d'alimenter le sien.

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Mais tu es folle !** Cria-t-il.

**- FAIT LE !** Hurla sa mère.

**- PROTECTO ! Et comment je sais qu'il va tenir ?**

**- On va vite le savoir,** expliqua sa mère en désignant les rayons verts venir dans leur direction.

**- Tous des malades dans cette famille, cela ne va jamais tenir.**

**- Bien sur que cela va tenir.**

**- Mais maman ils nous envoie des AVADA KEDAVRA.**

**- Et alors ? Ne doutes pas Ron et ton bouclier tiendra.**

**- Mais…**

**- Ne doute pas,** répéta-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe pour mieux les imprégner dans l'esprit de son fils.

Le sort percuta de plein fouet le bouclier qui trembla mais ne céda pas, Ron rouvrit les yeux.

**- Je suis vivant !** Des mains il toucha son visage, puis son torse, puis ses hanches et répéta : **je suis vivant.**

**- Très bien, BANDA.** Un bandage vint s'enrouler autour de la cheville du jeune homme tandis que la douleur refluait. **Bon cela suffira jusqu'à ce que tu ailles voir Mme Pomfresh.**

**- Par Merlin, est-ce que tout le monde est capable de produire un tel bouclier ?**

**- Seulement notre famille et les membres de l'ordre grâce à la plume de phénix que chacun possède. Mais là encore ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.**

**- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller,** soupira-t-il.

**- Allez courage mon grand nous nous en sortirons.**

**- Euhhh… Juste une dernière question : comment fait-on pour arrêter ce bouclier ?**

**- Il suffit de ne plus le vouloir.**

**- Ah…** Et le bouclier tomba.

**- EXPELLIARMUS !** Cria sa mère.

**- STUPEFIX !** Dit sur le même ton Ron.

Et aussitôt le combat s'engagea, faisant face à l'adversité en famille comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Draco cherchait du regard son père mais avec tout ces hommes encagoulés ce n'était pas évident pourtant il avait la prétention de pouvoir le reconnaître même si celui-ci avait le visage couvert. Il vit la sang de bourbe se battre avec hargne contre un mangemort, et bien je n'aimerai pas être la personne qui l'a mise dans cet état ! Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit, il n'y avait que son père pour mettre quelqu'un dans une telle rage, de plus la préfette de perdait que rarement son contrôle et après ce que son géniteur lui avait fait à Noël il était le mieux placé pour lui faire peter les plombs. Il tenta de se diriger vers les deux combattants sans se faire surprendre mais ce n'était pas évident, les sorciers bougeaient dans tous les sens et souvent avec des mouvements des plus inattendus. Il devait faire attention de ne pas prendre de sorts perdus, de ne pas perdre la cape et se dévoiler et aussi d'éviter les duellistes prenant des sorts, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il était à une cinquantaine de mètre de la sang de bourbe mais il pouvait voir clairement le combat qu'elle menait lorsqu'il regardait dans sa direction. Il avançait mètre par mètre, mais pas assez rapidement à son goût, il manqua de trébucher sur un élève stupefixé, celui la il avait de la chance il s'en sortirait sans trop de dommage, et continua sa route. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée il constata que son géniteur perdait du terrain, c'est qu'elle était déchaînée la sang de bourbe, ouch ! Draco plissa des yeux en faisant une grimace même si intérieurement il jubilait, son père venait de recevoir un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille, encore un peur et il en aurait presque crié un : bien joué Granger !

Hermione laissait libre cour à toute sa rancœur et à sa rage, se déchaînant sur son adversaire qui le souffle saccadé, esquivait moins vite ses attaques de magie conjugués au combat moldu. D'ailleurs pour arriver à la contenir il utilisait de plus en plus souvent des sorts de magie noire. Mais elle n'était pas pour rien la meilleure élève de Poudlard même si en cet instant son cerveau n'était en état de fonctionner correctement elle avait néanmoins certains automatismes de réflexion qui lui évitèrent de sérieux problème à deux reprises. Elle fit une roulade avant pour éviter un stupefix et se redressa promptement devant son agresseur, elle lança son poing droit en direction du la figure de lucius Malefoy mais il l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Seulement il n'avait pas vu le genoux de la jeune fille qui s'était levé en même temps que sa main vengeresse, avec force et vigueur il alla percuter la virilité de son ennemi qui se plia en deux sous la douleur. C'était la seconde fois qu'il se faisait avoir à cet endroit et même s'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'autre enfant maintenant il ne pourrait plus, à la réflexion Hermione se dit que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de les castrer ainsi on éviterai la prolifération de mangemorts. Ne laissant pas à son ennemi le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle réitéra son mouvement de jambe aussitôt que son pied effleura le sol et alla s'enfoncer dans l'abdomen.

Draco vit avec satisfaction que la préfète ne s'arrêta pas à ce simple coup, elle enchaîna aussitôt avec un autre coup de genoux dans le ventre. Son père tomba au sol, tentant désespéramment d'attraper l'air qui semblait fuir ses poumons, Miss-je-sais-tout leva le bras en direction de son père. Un malaise l'envahit soudain comme une mauvaise impression ou une catastrophe imminente, il hâta le pas vers l'aire de combat ou s'affrontait Granger et son père.

Hermione raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et la pointa vers Malefoy père, son regard se fit dur, chargé de haine. Enfin elle le tenait à sa merci, enfin elle allait pouvoir venger ses parents et débarrasser le monde d'une pourriture. A ce moment peu lui importait de finir en prison, de toute manière elle allait tuer un mangemort elle aurait des circonstance atténuante dans n'importe quel tribunal de ce pays. D'une voix claire elle énonça :

**- AVADA…**

A ce simple mot le sang de Draco se figea, malgré la lutte acharnée que tous se livraient il avait clairement entendu la sang de bourbe. Il laissa tomber la cape et se précipita au devant d'elle en criant :

**- KEDAV…**

**- GRANGER ! NON !** Et d'un mouvement de bras il dévia la baguette de sa trajectoire initiale vers le ciel.

Ne lâchant pas du regard le père toujours au sol elle s'adressa froidement au fils.

**- Malefoy, pousse toi de devant.**

**- Granger ne fat pas cela.**

**- Tu ne sauveras pas ton père, pas cette fois.**

**- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de sauver sa vie, je le tuerais moi-même si j'en avais l'occasion.**

Hermione haussa un sourcil sceptique et reporta son attention sur Draco qui poursuivit :

**- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, ne risque pas Azkaban pour cette ordure.**

**- Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire ? Tu es aussi un Malefoy, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! Tu es comme ton père.**

Le vert et argent lui assena une gifle avant de hurler :

**- JE NE SUIS PAS MON PERE ! Et je ne serai jamais comme lui.**

**- Tu n'es qu'un vil serpentard, tu serais prêt à poignarder dans le dos ton meilleur ami si tu en avais un. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir sur mon chemin ni même m'adresser la parole, tu me fais vomir, je te hais toi et toute ta famille, ne m'approche plus jamais tu m'entends ? PLUS JAMAIS !**

Comble de l'ironie, Draco se jeta sur elle à ce moment là et la placarda au sol alors qu'un rayon vert passait juste au dessus d'eux. Instinctivement Draco se redressa sur ses genoux et pointa sa baguette vers son père qui formulait déjà un autre sort : le Doloris, alors avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait il s'entendit dire :

**- AVADA KEDAVRA !**

Trop surpris pour esquisser le moindre mouvement, Draco vit son père prendre le rayon meurtrier en pleine poitrine, il tomba à la renverse, le corps raide et les yeux vitreux, Lucius Malefoy venait de mourir de la main même de son fils.

Ron avait l'impression que plu sil se débarrassait d'ennemis plus il en venait, cela devait bien être le quatrième qu'il stupéfixait et désarmait sans compter ceux de sa mère.

**- On ne va jamais en finir !** Râla-t-il.

**- Courage mon canard ! STUPEFIX !** Lui glissa sa mère en passant près de lui.

**- Mamannn !** Fit-il exaspéré. **EXPELLIARMUS ! J'ai 17 ans, j'ai passé l'âge de ces sobriquets.**

**- Désolé mon chéri.**

**- Mamannnnnnnn ! STUPEFIX !**

Petit à petit le tandem familial reculait vers le château tout en évitant de multiples sorts variés, ils se retrouvèrent ainsi acculé à un mur, pris au piège.

**- La ça se corse,** constata le jeune rouquin.

**- PROTECTO !** Prononça sa mère. **Mon lapin aide moi à trouver une idée de génie pour nous sortir de ce merdier.**

**- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Arrêtes ça ! Et puis je ne suis pas Hermione… Hermione ? MAMAN, HERMIONE !** Cria-t-il en pointant du doigt sa dextre.

La jeune fille n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux avec…

**- MALEFOY !** Rugit Ron en s'élançant vers elle.

**- RON ! Attend !** Hurla en vain sa mère et elle s'élança à sa poursuite, se préparant au moment où elle devrait rompre le bouclier.

Grâce à ses réflexes de gardien, il évita habilement deux STUPEFIX et un EXPELLIARMUS, sa mère ne jouait pas au quidditch mais niveau réflexe elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal à ce qu'il constatait. Quelques foulées plus tard et deux roulades, il se retrouva à proximité de son amie et se figea lorsqu'il vit Malefoy lancer l'éclair vert meurtrier sur… sur… sur son propre père. Il en était écœuré, ce gars là n'avait vraiment aucune pitié, ma prochaine fois que le serpentard lui dirait qu'il tuerait père et mère pour avoir ce qu'il voulait il le prendrait un peu plus au sérieux, rectification il prendrait ses jambes à son coup. Ben quoi être à Gryffondor signifiait certes le courage mais pas la stupide envie de mourir, ce type était sans cœur ou alors incroyablement courageux. A bien y réfléchir la première solution était la plus probable pour un Malefoy, il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son amie.

**- Hermione, ça va ?**

**- Ron ? Ohhh Ronnn ! **

Elle se mit à sangloter sur son épaule tout en s'agrippant à lui de toute ses forces comme à une bouées de sauvetage. Mrs Weasley les rejoignit quelques instants après et relança le dôme de protection sur elle-même et les trois adolescents.

Draco se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la dépouille de son père et le regarda fixement, aucun amour ou aucune affliction ne transparaissait sur son visage, il y avait juste tout son ressentiment, il sentit une présence derrière lui.

**- Il a du t'en faire voir de toutes les couleuvres pour que tu sois capable d'un tel geste.** Cette phrase sonnait plus comme un simple fait qu'on énonce qu'une réelle question de la part de Molly Weasley.

**- Mais finalement il a gagné,** grinça-t-il en serrant les poings.

Mrs Weasley retourna voir son fils et son amie, la robe en lambeau Hermione était toujours secoué de spasmes et accroché à Ron. Des gouttes de sang perlait du ventre de la jeune sorcière, Mrs Weasley l'arracha doucement de l'étreinte de son fils et regarda la plaie, elle devint livide tandis que suivant son regard, Hermione rougissait de honte.

**- Depuis... Depuis quand... ?** Articula-t-elle difficilement.

**- Depuis Noël, **indiqua la gryffondor d'une petite voix.

**- Tiens met ma robe, elle devrait être juste en longueur mais cela devrait aller.** Dit Mrs Weasley en élevant son attribut de sorcière et en aidant la jeune fille à l'enfiler.

Pendant tout ce temps, Draco n'avait pas quitté des yeux le cadavre de son père, les pensées les plus noires et les plus misérables avait traversé son esprit.

**- Maintenant tu ne pourras plus jamais nous faire de mal ni à ma mère ni à moi, même s'il est trop tard et que le plus gros a été fait.**

Et il cracha sur la dépouille paternelle en un geste de mépris puis revint vers le groupe de gryffondor, au moment ou Hermione se changeait. Il aperçut à son tour la marque sur l'abdomen de la sang et or mais s'abstint de tout commentaire il ramassa la cape d'invisibilité. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir où en était le carnage, car à ce niveau ce n'était pus un champ de bataille mais une véritable fosse commune, il n'y avait pas un mètre de verdure ou un corps gisait, souvent ensanglanté, mangemort ou non. A cet instant il n'y avait plus de différence, c'était un sorcier à terre qui ne se relèverait plus, son regard parcouru le terrain, les défenseurs tenait bon mais une nouvelle vague d'assaut les contraignit à battre en retraite. Ce regain d'énergie sonnait comme l'ultime attaque, ceux qui tente le tout pour le tout, ohh comme il était loin du compte. Mrs Weasley tressaillit puis se tendit, son visage se ferma et se fit plus sévère et également plus inquiet elle souffla :

**- Il est la ! Voldemort vient d'arriver. Harry !**


	33. Le retour de l'héritière, 2° partie

**Elaur : **Merci, merci, bonne lecture.

**Sojiro :** Hé hé et oui je tarde en ce moment à mettre mes chapitres à temps pour cause de petits manques d'inspiration, bah pour la pub y a pas de problème quand la fic le mérite. Voilà la suite de la bataille en espérant que cela te plaise, bonne lecture.

**Zabou :** Et voilà le combat face de serpent pas bo conte jeune héros riche et fringant , bonne lecture.

**Linoa Anna Potter :** Merci, ouahhhhhhhhhhhhhh un Award! J'ai reçu un AWARD ! Merci, merci Voila la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, bonne lecture.

**Fluminia : **Merci ma belle de m'avoir fait la correction malgré tes examens à bientôt et bonne relecture.

**Minerve : **Mdr exact, c'est parce que j'avais oublié une partie du titre tu n'avais que la première partie, lol. Allez voilà la suite du carnage, bonne lecture.

**Diablotine :** Et bah oui, faut bien couper quelque part et ailleurs cela aurait été pire, la au moins ça fait une coupure franche , ha ha la réponse à la dernière ligne de ce chapitre.

**Lalabelle :** Merci Je suis fière de moi, pour le sang de phénix ça va falloir attendre les aventures de la 7° année, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, bonne lecture.

**Dreamoon :** En passant tu es toujours en retard d'un chapitre je te signale ! mdr ! Didi qui review pour rattraper son retard mais qui review le chapitre d'avant ! MDR ! ohohoh! pipi ! Hahaha! Des ennuis ? Quels ennuis ? Il n'y aucun ennui à l'horizon. Juste un vilain mage noir tout pas bo qui veut accessoirement tué le gentil héros. Y a aucun ennui, tu vois bien. Oui rattrape donc ton retard en lecture et en écriture ! Bah non il te va très bien ce pseudo surtout n'en change pas. Zoubis a bientôt (en fait à jeudi -)

Le bla-bla de H :

Il est dit que je ne pourrai pas tenir mes délais en ce moment donc je vais arrêter les excuses et les promesses d'un chapitre futur plus rapide, si le prochain est fini dans quinze jour vous aurez une bonne surprise comme cela.

Les réponses aux reviews sont pas bien longues, mais comme je ne savais pas trop quoi vous répondre si ce n'est un grand merci à vous tous et une bonne lecture, autant ne pas marquer de mot inutle avant le chapitre

Bon voilà enfin le dénouement sur le retour de l'héritière, vous allez enfin savoir laquelle est-ce et qui est son descendant. Une fois de plus écrire une si grande bataille n'a pas été évident du tout, j'espère que cela ne transparaîtra pas trop dans cet écrit. On est à deux chapitre de la fin de LDP, à peu près. Pas de conseils lecture pour cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de chercher celle que je vous avez déjà dites ou pas et pas trouvé de fic valant le coup non plus faut dire. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de FanFiction je vais retourner à mes livres

Le retour de l'héritière (2° partie)

Toujours figé dans sa contemplation morbide, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux des rochers du promontoire sur lequel ils se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant. Espérant voir une main, un mouvement ou un signe de vie par-ci ou par-là, il fixait les gravas mais l'éboulement demeurait mortellement statique. Une fois de plus il fallut l'intervention du professeur McGonagall pour le sortir de sa rêverie et faire fasse au géant qui approchait. D'un revers de la manche il essuya la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, resserra la prise sur sa baguette et fit face courageusement à son assaillant en bon gryffondor qu'il était. Le géant n'était pas seul et bientôt des sorts plus variés les uns que les autres leur vinrent dessus, Harry était plus qu'étonné par la vivacité de réaction de son professeur, c'est qu'elle était plutôt bien conservée pour son âge ! Une roulade avant, deux sauts de côté et un placage au sol plus tard, il vit la vielle sorcière se concentrer pour envoyer le plus puissant sorts de conjonctivite qu'il ait jamais vu. Qui avait dit que le professeur de métamorphose n'était pas bon en enchantement également ? Comme quoi appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix maintenait en forme, la voix de McGonagall claqua comme un fouet dans l'air.

**- Quand vous aurez fini de me regarder avec cet air ahuri vous vous concentrerez un peu plus sur la bataille Potter ! Focalisez-vous sur le géant il ne doit pas approcher plus, je m'occupe de ces encagoulés !**

**- Désolé.**

**- Ne t'excuses pas, bouge-toi !**

**- Oui, professeur.**

Et il s'éloigna de son professeur de quelques mètres afin de ne pas la gener dans ses duels et d'avoir plus de marge de mouvement face au géant. Il lui fallut trois essais pour viser juste et le neutraliser, dans un lourd fracas le géant s'affaissa et s'immobilisa à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Il s'empressa d'aller prêter main forte à son professeur, elle avait métamorphosé sa baguette en fine épée et se battait en duel direct contre un des mangemorts tandis que les autres essayaient de la toucher dans le dos avec des sorts. Ne pouvant avoir recours à ce niveau de métamorphose Harry opta pour une autre idée afin de faire face lui aussi l'épée à la main.

**- Accio épée de Gryffondor !**

Il fit une pirouette sur lui-même pour esquiver un EXPELLIARMUS tout en essayant de maintenir le sort d'attraction, ce qui n'était pas aisé en tant normal mais en faisant des acrobaties en plus cela devenait carrément impossible. Et pourtant en cet instant Harry Potter était tenu de réaliser cet exploit s'il voulait voir le soleil se lever à nouveau.

**- Gryffondor c'est quand vous voulez,** marmonna-t-il, **un coup de pouce ne serait vraiment pas du luxe !**

Mais sa prière une fois de plus resta sans réponse et l'inquiétude du jeune homme commença à grandir, son ancêtre ne répondait plus, il avait cru qu'il interviendrait lorsqu'il serait en danger. Mais lorsque cette configuration se présentait, toujours pas le moindre signe du fondateur, mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Et cette épée qui mettait un temps fou à arriver, Dumbledore l'avait planqué à Tombouctou ou quoi ? Au loin il aperçut un reflet étinceler mais il le perdit de vue lorsqu'il du rouler en avant pour éviter un nouveau sort qui venait dans sa direction. Il risqua un coup d'œil en direction de la directrice des gryffondors et vit qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, elle tenait en respect trois mangemorts toujours avec son épée alors que les trois autres étaient plus préoccupés par son cas. Enfin, un lame vint se planter devant ses pied avec une force inouï, si bien qu'il ne put la retirer d'un seul coup de main. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention les mangemorts lui envoyèrent des sort tous plus impardonnables les uns que les autres. Il plongea sur le côté pour les éviter une fois encore et cogna contre les racines d'un arbre qui lui écorchèrent les coudes, laissant l'épée de son ancêtre sur place. De toute façon ils n'arriveraient pas à la retirer du sol comme s'en aperçut un des mangemorts ayant tenté l'expérience. Il redoubla d'effort pour neutraliser durant quelques secondes ses opposants pour récupérer son épée, un expelliarmus bien placé le débarrassa d'un adversaire. Deux minutes plus tard un STUPEFIX un peu maladroit obligea un homme à plonger au sol pour se protéger et perdu sa baguette au passage, Harry bouscula le 3° et se précipita sur l 'épée qu'il tira de toutes ses forces et avec ses deux mains. Il réussit à la faire bouger de quelques millimètres d'abord, il envoya un sort au troisième mangemort et recommença son manège, cette fois l'arme bougea de quelques centimètres et il put la sentir se soulever, il y était presque. Il tira un grand coup sur la garde et la sortit enfin du sol, emporté par son élan il trébucha en arrière et tomba sur son fessier.

**- Aouch !** Il ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

Il se redressa de toute sa taille, sa baguette dans la main droite et son épée dans la gauche, l'air résolu, il était fin prêt pour se lancer dans ce combat. Il se plaça dos à son professeur qui venait de terminer une série de passe.

**- Vous savez vous en servir Potter ?** Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'épée du fondateur.

**- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre,** lui rétorqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

**- Non mais il est des moments plus opportun que d'autre.** Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, par moment ce gamin lui rappelait son inconscient de père à son âge.

**- Celui-ci me semble pour le moins judicieux.**

Et le combat s'engagea, des passes d'armes furent échangées, Harry ignorait d'où il tenait cette science du duel mais une chose est sûre une force guidait son bras comme si son corps savait déjà ce qu'il fallait faire bien avant que son esprit n'ait analysé et proposé une solution. Il se laissa porter par son instinct et peut-être aussi un peu par son ancêtre, dans un coin de l'esprit Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ce savoir venait peut être de lui et qu'il l'aidait à sa façon. Il fut toucher au bras et reçut des égratignures aux jambes et au torse avant de se débarrasser de deux de ses assaillants, Mc Gonagall vint lui prêter main forte sur le dernier. Harry aperçut alors un mouvement sur sa droite, les décombres du promontoire semblaient bouger, son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, il informa le professeur de métamorphose de cette nouvelle.

**- Il faut aller les aider.**

**- Nous serons trop à découvert.** Jugea Mc Gonagall.

**- Mais ils ne pourront pas se dégager et se défendre à la fois, ils vont mourir.**

**- Je suppose qu'avec la plume je pourrai…**

**- Vous pourrez quoi ?**

**- Allons y !**

**- Quoi ? Mais attendez quelle plume ? Et vous allez faire quoi ?** Cria Harry en s'élançant à la suite de son professeur.

**- Vous verrez Potter !**

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à destination sans éveiller les soupçons des mangemorts, ils se rapprochaient des rochers tout en combattant et en faisant mine de reculer, ils enjambèrent les bras du géant tombé à quelques mètres de là et finalement furent assez près pour distinguer un bras en train d'ôter des débris. Un petit bras un peu potelé mais volontaire.

**- Neville !** S'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers la main tendue.

**- PROTECTOS !** Enonça bien fort le professeur de métamorphose. **Potter faites ce que vous avez à faire et dégagez les je ne pourrai pas tenir ce bouclier longtemps.**

**- Bien professeur.**

Harry s'activa avec l'aide de Neville à dégager les débris qui séparaient les deux jeunes hommes, lorsque le trou fut assez grand Harry put voir qu'il y avait comme une sorte de cavité à l'intérieur ou Neville avait du se protéger. Le jeune gryffondor sortit à la lumière du jour et cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité du lieu puis la voix du professeur Mc Gonagall s'éleva.

**- Et le professeur Rogue ?**

Lorsqu'il vit le professeur Rogue se retourner et diriger sa baguette vers leur groupe Neville prit peur, croyant à la trahison, mais il remarqua Mc Gonagall et Harry qui en faisait autant. Il entendit les Wingardium, ainsi ils allaient soulever tout leur groupe mais ils étaient devenus fou ! Avec tous le sorts qui fusaient dans leur direction ils se feraient toucher avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs ce rayon rouge ne venait-il pas de passer à quelques centimètres des cheveux de McGonagall ? Neville se retourna bien décidé à aider son ami et ses enseignants, il essaya de parer ou de détourner la majorité des sorts qui venait dans leur direction mais ce n'était pas chose aisée d'autant plus que le sol sous lui se fragmentait et devenait plus instable de secondes en secondes. Leur groupe était presque en sécurité, les professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonagall commençait à sérieusement peiner dans leur entreprise de par la force que leur demandait ce sort mais également pour maintenir leur équilibre précaire. Soudain la roche sous ses pieds céda et il sentit comme un vide sous lui, puis il tomba, lourdement et rapidement. Le contact avec le sol fut pour le mois douloureux mais pas autant que l'éboulis de roche qui le fit plier et l'ensevelit. Sa dernière vision fut celle du directeur de Serpentard chutant à quelques mètres de lui et se retrouvant également sous les gravas, puis il s'évanouit sous la douleur de son épaule.

Il se réveilla après un moment qui lui sembla à la fois trop long et trop court, sa tête l'élançait, sa clavicule le faisait atrocement souffrir, et sa cuisse lui semblait poisseuse mais il ne pouvait l'atteindre avec ses mains pour vérifier. Il était sur d'une chose : au moins il était vivant, tant de douleur ne pouvait accompagner la mort, et puis il ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'en avait pas le droit pas après avoir attendu tant d'année que sa mère le reconnaisse enfin. Par chance, un abri de roches s'était formé au dessus de lui ce qui lui avait éviter de se retrouver écrasé par le gros cailloux qui était suspendu au dessus de lui et que s'il venait à lui tomber dessus pourrait faire très mal. Il commença par dégager ses bras puis son torse des gravas l'entourant, puis délicatement il s'occupa de sa jambe, le spectacle qu'il découvrit ne fut pas pour le rassurer, il avait une fracture ouverte à la cuisse. L'os rompu avait percé la peau et du sang suintait de la blessure, s'il ne soignait pas cela rapidement cela pourrait avoir de très désagréables conséquences en plus du mal de chien qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Du regard il chercha sa baguette mais il ne la trouva pas, l'inquiétude commença à le gagner il devait impérativement la retrouver, soigner sa jambe et sortir de là. Fébrilement il fouilla les éboulis, dégagea ses jambes et rampa sur le sol pour couvrir plus d'espace, là à un mètre devant lui derrière un rocher gisait son morceau de bois. C'est avec soulagement qu'il s'en empara et la pointa vers sa jambe mais avant de prononcer une formule il s 'arrêta : il ne connaissait pas de sorts de soin.

**- Quel crétin,** jura-t-il tout haut.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution : trouver Rogue, lui pourrait lui faire un sort de soin spartiate et l'aider à sortir de ce trou. A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour se rapprocher du dernier endroit où il avait vu son professeur tomber. Une douleur sourde d'abord résonnait dans sa tête puis elle redescendait jusqu'à sa jambe où elle éclatait en un élancement, comme un couteau qui transperce la peau et s'enfonce lentement dans le corps en prenant soin de tailler chaque fibre de son être. Il devait faire vite, il sentait encore le sang couler et l'étourdissement le gagnait peu à peu. Ses forces déclinaient mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, au prix d'un gros effort il se hissa sur les coudes et avança de quelques mètres, en grimaçant de douleur. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, puis il tandis les mains vers l'éboulement et commença à dégager les cailloux en appelant d'une voix roque mais néanmoins ferme, son professeur. Après plusieurs minutes il lui sembla voir une main émerger des roches, pâle et osseuse.

**- Professeur !** Cria Neville, mais sa voix était de plus en plus faible, au fur et à mesure que ses forces déclinaient.

Il rampa sur les rochers, la souffrance déformant son visage et brouillant sa vue, à tâtons il chercha la main de son professeur et la toucha, elle était froide, un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il songeait qu'elle semblait sans vie mais il secoua sa tête en signe de dénégation, il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Il dégagea la main, puis le bras, il ressentait une impression étrange cela ne ressemblait au professeur de potion, pourtant cette blancheur de peau lui était caractéristique. Comme un jeune chien qui creuse son trou, Neville libéra un bras puis le torse et une jambe, tout en continuant d'appeler régulièrement le directeur de Serpentard. Mais ses appels restaient sans réponse, il commença à déblayer le visage, il avait la mâchoire carrée, il retint son souffle tandis que d'un geste rapide il finissait d'ôter les éboulis, c'est pas qu'il aimait son professeur, au contraire il le détestait cordialement et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Mais à cette heure il était le seul qui put l'aider et sincèrement perdre un allié à ce stade et surtout de son importance pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences pour la suite. Même s'il n'y prenait pas une grande part active, Neville n'était pas sans ignorer les enjeu de la guerre qui se déroulait dehors, il avait même était le premier à le comprendre, depuis 16 ans il savait la menace que représentait Voldemort et ses sbires. Il regarda le visage du corps étendu et poussa un long soupir de soulagement ce n'était pas Rogue, il lui ressemblait par certains aspects mais sa coupe de cheveux et la forme de son visage n'avait définitivement rien de roguesque. C'était un poufsouffle de 7° année si sa mémoire n'était pas défaillante, Albert, Albert quelque chose bref cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment, un profond découragement s'abattis sur lui. Jamais il n'atteindrait son professeur et serait soigner à temps, les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux et il baissa la tête lorsqu'une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille pour l'avoir asticoter durant toutes ses études le fit sursauter.

**- J'aurai du me méfier que vous seriez en train de pleurer sur votre sort plutôt que de faire quelque chose d'utile Longdubat !**

**- Professeur Rogue !** S'exclama Neville un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Otez ce stupide sourire niais de votre visage Longdubat et venez plutôt m'aider.**

**- J'aimerai bien professeur mais je vais avoir du mal.** Lui répondit le jeune gryffondor en lui montrant sa jambe.

Rogue n'était pas en meilleur état que lui, en apparence oui mais il boitait, il s'approcha du Gryffondor doucement et se mit à genoux à ses côtés avec une grimace de douleur étalée sur son visage. Il murmura un soir de soin sur la cuisse de Neville et lui tendit une minuscule fiole qu'il sortit de sous ses robes et la lui tendit brusquement.

**- Buvez ! Vous vous sentirez mieux !**

**- Et vous ?**

**- Buvez ! Stupide Gryffondor, j'ai déjà fait ce qu'il fallait pour moi.**

Neville avala d'un trait la potion au goût amer, mais à peine le liquide ambré eut-il quitté son palais qu'il commença à se sentir mieux, la douleur reflua vers sa jambe libérant son crane et surtout son cerveau. Puis elle diminua jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un petit élancement dans sa cuisse comme un léger engourdissement. Rogue se pencha pour observer le travail et commenta.

**- Cela devrait suffire pour le moment mais vous devrez regagner l'infirmerie au plus vite pour des soins plus adéquats. Mais en attendant sortons d'ici.**

**- Vous avez un plan ?**

**- Non mais j'ai une baguette ce que vous semblez avoir oublié vous par contre.**

**- J'ai vu la fatigue sur votre visage quand vous m'avez lancé le sort de soin et vous voulez me faire croire que vous allez déblayer ces rochers à force de sortilège de lévitation ?**

**- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis Londubat, alors en attendant mieux bougez-vous et prenez votre baguette.**

**- Quel vieux grincheux aigri !** Bougonna le jeune homme.

**- Qu'avez-vous dit Londubat ?** Demanda d'une voix doucereuse le professeur de potion, sa puissance magique avait beau ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme, son mauvais caractère lui n'était pas fatigué bien au contraire.

**- J'ai dit que le mien était foireux et irréfléchi. Mais qu'au vue du combat qui nous attend dehors on ferai mieux d'économiser notre magie non ?**

Rogue le regarda pendant quelques secondes hésitant quant à savoir la véracité des propos de son étudiant puis finalement détourna la tête pour regarder les monticules de roches.

Boitillant légèrement Neville s'approcha de la paroi d'éboulis et commença à ôter les pierres une à une, il se retourna pour observer son professeur et marmonna à son intention.

**- Nous irions plus vite si vous m'aidiez à creuser.**

**- Je n'ai que faire de vos conseils Londubat,** lui rétorqua Rogue en lui lançant un regard torve.

**- Toujours aussi agréable celui la.** Baragouina le rouge et or après s'être retourné vers son labeur.

**- Pardon ?**

**- L'éboulis est considérable.** Dit-il plus distinctement.

**- Alors remettez-vous à creuser stupide gryffondor.** Répliqua le directeur de Serpentard tandis que lui même se mettait à la tache.

Neville serra les dents, déjà qu'en temps normal il ne pouvait voir en peinture son professeur, il était coincé avec lui sous trois tonnes de roches.

**- J'ai compris !** S'écria le jeune homme en s'arrêtant de creuser.

**- Vous voudriez me faire croire qu'avec votre cervelle de moineau vous avez réussir à comprendre quelque chose ? Et qu'avez vous compris ?**

**- Je suis mort et en enfer.** Affirma le jeune homme en s'asseyant et en croisant les bras.

**- Ne dites pas de bêtises plus grosse que vous Londubat.**

**- Je suis sûr que c'est cela, être coincé avec vous dans un lieu clos à vous écouter déverser sur moi tout votre venin, je ne peux être qu'en enfer ! Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est ce que j'ai fait pour arriver ici, à moins que…**

Rogue avait stoppé ses travaux manuels et écoutait son élève d'un air glacial et neutre, exaspéré il lui coupa la parole.

**- Je peux vous garantir que vous n'y êtes pas, parce que mon enfer serait bien pire, alors si vous ne vous bouger pas les fesses et ne vous remettez à creuser je peux vous jurer que l'enfer vous allez le vivre tout éveillé.**

**- De toute manière cela ne pourrait pas être pire que maintenant.** Constata le gryffondor

**- Vous voulez parier ?** Fit le professeur de potion d'une voix dangereusement mielleuse.

**- A la réflexion peut être pas.** Et il se releva pour continuer à enlever les pierres.

Un peu découragé par ce travail qui ne semblait pas avancer d'un pouce et les remarques acerbes de son professeur. Soudain il sentit un courant d'air frais sur ses doigts alors qu'il enfonçait son bras pour saisir l'arrière d'une roche. Il dégagea fébrilement le cailloux, son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade contre sa poitrine, il tâta de sa main l'endroit et essaya d'aller plus loin. Aucun n'obstacle n'entravait sa progression, il agita sa main et perçut une fois encore le vent venant la caresser. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, les bruits de la bataille lui parvenait plus distinctement et plus fort, il approcha son œil de l'orifice et aperçut un coin de ciel, de joie il poussa un petit cri.

**- Professeur !**

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Je vois le ciel. **

**- Quoi ?** Fit Rogue laissant percevoir de la surprise et du soulagement pour la première fois à son élève.

**- Ca y est, on va pouvoir sortir, on a atteint le bout.**

**- Vous excitez pas Londubat, il s'approcha et scruta ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, vous venez de dégager un minuscule bout de la paroi, avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici il va falloir en dégager bien plus et ensuite nous serons en plein champ de bataille complètement à découvert.** Il retourna vers le fond de la caverne s'asseoir, sa respiration était de plus en plus sifflante et la tête lui tournait.

Neville se renfrogna quelque peu et marmonna.

**- Quel rabat-joie !**

**- Je vous ai entendu cette fois Londubat !** Le dit concerné leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son entreprise de déblayage. Il entendit son nom résonner proche du trou qu'il était en train de dégager et il appela à son tour complètement incrédule.

**- Harry ?**

**- PROTECTOS !** Cria la voix de la directrice des gryffondor.

**- Professeur MC Gonagall ?**

Neville reprit du poil de la bête et arracha les pierres avec encore plus de volonté, s'écorchant les doigts et se coupant avec les arrêtes pointues de celles-ci. Bientôt les mains de Harry lui apparurent et l'aidèrent à dégager un trou assez grand pour sortir en toute sécurité, chacun économisait sa salive, aussi ce travail se fit-il dans le plus grand silence hormis celui de la bataille. Cinq minutes plus tard cela était chose faite, Neville se glissa hors de son abri de fortune et cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité di lieu puis la voix du professeur de métamorphose s'éleva.

**- Et le professeur Rogue ?**

**- Je suis là, Minerva.** Et à son tour il se glissa au dehors et comme son élève il plissa des yeux et les ouvrit lentement pour s'habituer à la lumière.

En voyant son collègue et ami, le professeur Mc Gonagall poussa un soupir de soulagement puis reprit son masque d'impassibilité tandis que son œil se faisait plus critique et qu'elle constatait :

**- Vous êtes blessés.**

**- Cela ira.** Fit Rogue en un geste de dénie de la main.

**- Il a des côtes cassées et sa respiration se fait sifflante,** intervint Neville.

**- Fermez la Londubat je vous ai déjà dit qu'on en vous demandez pas votre avis.**

**- Toujours aussi agréable,** marmonna Harry à son tour à l'adresse de son ami.

**- Qu'avez-vous dit Potter ? **

**- Que l'éboulis était considérable.** Fit-il avec un sourire innocent, tandis que Neville éclatait de rire à ses côtés.

Rogue se renfrogna, pressentant que ses élèves se foutaient ouvertement de lui mais n'ayant aucune preuve pour les accuser. Cela ne l'aurait pas arrêté en temps normal mais le professeur McGonagall était la également et il était en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille, si ces jeunes idiots n'avaient pas conscience du danger ce n'était pas son cas. Les mangemorts s'étaient dispersés sur tout le terrain de Poudlard, on voyait plusieurs groupuscules dont le plus nombreux se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite. Harry tenta de voir ses amis parmi tous les combattants mais en vain, la voix de sa directrice de maison le sortit de ses pensées.

**- Il faut trouver un endroit où nous mettre à l'abri le temps que je soigne les blessures de Séverus et de Neville, je ne peux pas le faire tant que je maintiens le bouclier. La forêt devrait convenir.**

**- Oui mais avant d'y parvenir il va falloir se créer un passage à travers eux.** Dit Harry en désignant le groupe de mangemort qui leur faisait obstacle.

Mc Gonagall grimaça, avec deux blessés cela ne serait pas chose facile pourtant ils n'avaient pas le choix, l'état de Sévérus était sérieux.

**- On a pas le choix ! Harry couvre Neville je me charge de Séverus, ne me quitte pas d'une semelle et quoiqu'il arrive on se rejoint au second arbre après le saule cogneur tu m'a comprise ?**

**- Oui Professeur.**

**- Bien. Allons y.** Le dôme s'évapora et ils s'élancèrent en avant, baguette en main fermement tenue. Ils avaient une centaine de mètres à parcourir la première moitié se passa sans incident mais un mangemort se retourna et les aperçut, il les signala à ses collègues et ils leur firent face, les cinquante derniers mètres ne furent pas de tout repos.

Le premier rayon rouge à se diriger vers eux obligea Harry à se jeter face contre sol après avoir poussé son ami gryffondor, il se releva prestement et se plaça devant Neville qui avait du mal à se relever, alors que déjà un second sort fusait dans leur direction.

**- PROTEGO**, hurla le survivant. **STUPEFIX !**

**- BOMBARDA !** S'écria à ses côtés MC Gonagall. Les arbres à côté des hommes en noir explosèrent et blessèrent quelques un d'entre eux.

Profitant de l'avantage qu'ils avaient ils coururent plus avant vers la forêt, mais leur sort leur fut renvoyé avec une égale intensité par un mangemort qui n'avait pas été touché. La pierre derrière Harry éclata et il fut projeté en avant tandis que le professeur de métamorphose se retrouvait à quelques mètres sur le côté, seul Rogue et Neville n'avait pas été touché. Mais plusieurs sorts arrivaient droit sur eux ils se mirent en position d'attaque, dos à dos tandis que les mangemorts les encerclaient lentement, englobant Mc Gonagall et Harry dans le lot. Malgré ses côtes cassés Rogue dû plus d'une fois rouler au sol pour éviter un rayon rouge ou bleu cela dépendait du moment de même que Neville et sa cheville foulée, pourtant le professeur de potion depuis le début criait ses instruction à son étudiant.

**- Baissez-vous !**

Un rayon vert passa au dessus d'eux.

**- Attention à droite ! **

Avec un mouvement de hanche Nevile évita facilement le sort.

**- STUPEFIX !**

**- Non pas celui-là crétin de gryffondor, il fallait viser celui à gauche, baissez-vous !**

**- J'ai vu !** rétorqua Neville qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.

**- Alors que faites-vos encore accroupis ? Relevez-vous bon sang !**

**- EXPELLIARMUS !** Cria le jeune homme dont la colère envers son professeur avait encore monté d'un cran.

**- Mettez-y plus de puissance voyons ! Concentrez-vous !**

Neville éclata comme un ballon de baudruche, ayant trop longtemps contenu sa frustration :

**- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ! Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre et mette plus de puissance si vous êtes sans arrêt sur mon dos à me dire ce que je dois faire et comment ? Vous faites pareil dans vos cours ! MAIS FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX, NON DE NON !**

**- Neville, Séverus vous règlerez vos comptes plus tard,** intervint judicieusement MC Gonagall alors que Rogue s'apprêtait à répliquer un sourire étirant néanmoins le coin de ses lèvres.

Tout à leur dispute les deux hommes n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient cessé de se battre et que c'était le professeur de métamorphose arrivée fort à propos qui avait dévié les sorts et les avaient protégés jusque là. Harry les rejoignit une minute plus tard ayant eu maille à partir avec un encagoulé. Ils se mirent en position de combat faisant face aux mangemorts qui les encerclaient, seuls obstacles entre eux et la forêt interdite. Les deux opposants s'observaient une fois de plus en silence ou presque.

**- Il va falloir forcer le passage**, constata Mc Gonagall.

**- Avec deux blessés cela est quasi impossible.** Répondit Harry.

**- Dans le monde magique rien n'est impossible Harry, seule ton imagination te limite.**

Elle avait raison bien entendu, tout dépendait de sa volonté à lui, il connaissait une personne qui pourrait l'aidait, seulement il n'arrivait plus à entrer en contact avec lui.

**- Godric,** murmura le jeune homme.

**- Je vois que nous pensons à la même personne.**

**- Mais cela fait des jours que je ne peux interagir avec lui.**

**- Le voulais-tu ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**- J'ai essayé de le sentir et de l'appeler depuis le début de la bataille mais il ne répond pas.**

**- Mais le voulais-tu vraiment ?** Insista-t-elle.

Harry se tut quelques secondes le temps de réfléchir, une fois encore elle avait raison, il avait tellement peur de perdre le contrôle à nouveau qu'au fond de lui il ne souhaitait pas vraiment le retour de son ancêtre dans sa conscience. Il l'avait relégué au fin fond de son esprit dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais avoir à faire à lui, de ne pouvoir sans sortir sans son aide. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait besoin de Gryffondor, mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à le laisser diriger sa vie. En fait il ne serait jamais prêt à cette perspective, on avait assez décidé pour lui durant toute son enfance, c'était à son tour de gérer sa vie et d'assumer ses erreurs. Peut être pourrait-il se servir des pouvoirs et du savoir de son ancêtre sans pour autant lui laisser le contrôle de son corps. Bon l'idée était un peu tirée par les cheveux, c'était même sûrement carrément impossible mais Mc Gonazgall ne venait justement pas de répéter la phrase que se plaisait à dire Dumbledore ? Et quoiqu'on en dise, il était certes un peu farfelu mais pas complètement fou ni totalement idiot. De toute manière il ne perdrait rien à essayer, si ?

**- Harry je veux bien que tu réfléchisses mais fait-le vite ! Je ne pourrai les retenir quasi seule.**

**- Merci pour nous,** marmonna Rogue.

Le regard vague du jeune homme se fixa sur sa main, il resserra sa prise sur son épée et hurla avant de s'élancer vers l'avant.

**- GODRICCCC !**

**- Il est complètement fou !** Fit la directrice de gryffondor incrédule.

**- Bordel de Merde !** Jura le professeur de potion soufflé, la colère revenant prendre le pas il continua : il va tous nous faire tuer!

**- Courrez !** Cria Neville. Et ils s'élancèrent à la suite de Harry.

Le dit Harry sentit une décharge dans son corps et redressa son épée en se ruant sur ses premiers assaillants qui trop surpris par son attaque mirent du temps à réagir, temps qui fut mis à contribution pour asséner des coups. Il ignorait d'où lui venait tout ce savoir ou peut-être sur le coup ne fit-il pas le rapprochement mais à l'instant ou il leva son épée pour toucher son premier ennemi, il sut instinctivement ce qu'il devait faire, comment parer l'épée de son opposant et prendre le dessus sur lui. Sa lame tournoya de mangemort en mangemort, tandis que le professeur de potion assurait leurs arrières en envoyant bon nombre de sorts malgré son état sur les mangemorts auxquels ils tournaient le dos, et Mc Gonagall et Neville dégageaient les côtés. A coup de force et de sang Harry tailla un chemin jusqu'aux premiers arbres de la forêt éliminant tout ennemi se mettant sur son passage tel un démon vengeur. Ils trouvèrent un abri pour se cacher et panser les blessures des deux personnes qu'ils venaient de sortir de l'éboulement ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Harry reprit ses esprits, ils regarda ses mains poisseuses alternant avec les corps à terre des mangemorts. Ses yeux se brouillèrent, les larmes occultant sa vue, il murmurait en promenant son regard sur tout ce liquide rouge qui semblait suinter hors de la terre.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Merlin, qu'ai-je donc fait ?**

**- Potter ?** Demanda Mc Gonagall ne comprenant un traître mot de ce que marmonnait le jeune homme.

**- Qu'ai-je fait,** répéta-t-il, avant de s'enfui à toute jambe à travers la forêt où les cris de son professeur de métamorphose raisonnait de plus en plus lointainement.

**- Potter ! Revenez ici ! Potter ! Immédiatement !**

Harry courait, le souffle court de par sa course effrénée, les branches craquaient sous ses pieds au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait plus avant vers le cœur de la forêt interdite, le soleil se faisant de plus en plus discret. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu, mais c'était flou et indistinct, à moins que ce ne soit l'état de sa vue. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'image du massacre était encore imprimé sur ses paupières chaque fois qu'il les fermait. Il s'arrêta quelques instant pour reprendre son souffle, s'appuyant sur le tronc noueux d'un arbre, mais les voix d'ennemis lui parvinrent distinctement signe qu'ils s'approchaient de lui. Il se permit deux petites secondes de repos et de réflexion pour remettre ses idées en ordre et fouiller ses souvenirs par la même occasion, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il chercher. Son cauchemar ! Comment ne s'en était-il pas souvenu plus tôt ? Cette situation lui rappelait exactement son rêve ou presque, à ceci près que cette fois il s'avait ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Harry se força à reprendre sa course mais à un rythme plus lent afin de ne pas épuiser ses forces, cette fois il avançait volontairement. Il suivit un chemin qui serpentait à travers les arbres d'un pas régulier, il lui sembla voir les racines bouger, cette fois il affronterait son destin. Il savait où menait ce sentier, avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension il suivit ses pieds sur le chemin caillouteux, cette fois il n'était pas sans défense. Un lancinement constant dans sa cicatrice lui indiqua que Voldemort venait d'arriver. cette douleur sourde ne le quittait plus, cette fois il était armé. Il vit les branches s'écarter tandis qu'il approchait, dégageant un petit chemin de terre battu mais encore vierge de toute trace, il était prêt. La forêt revêtit son manteau antipathique aux yeux du jeune homme, la magie le guidait vers sa destinée, sauf que cette fois il était consentant. De nombreuse fois où il avait fait ce rêve, il avait essayé d'éviter ce sentier mais immanquablement il retombait sur la clairière, cette fois au contraire il souhaitait tomber sur celle-ci, il la cherchait et il la trouva. Au centre de celle-ci se dressaient toujours le petit cimetière abandonné et au centre un homme en noir resté prostré sur l'une des tombe, semblant se recueillir. Les voix de Bellatrix et de son mari lui parvenait de quelque part sur sa droite dans quelques minutes ils seraient sur lui, d'une voix distincte et tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur il dit :

**- Voldemort !**

L'homme encapuchonné se retourna légèrement surpris mais se reprit rapidement et un sourire de satisfaction apparu sur ses lèvres tandis que les trois mangemorts qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite pénétraient à leur tour dans le cimetière. Ils s'inclinèrent en signe de respect et dirent avec déférence.

**- Maître.**

**- Mes braves mangemorts je suis fier de vous, vous avez rabattu mon gibier comme personne.**

**- Merci maître,** dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'il comprit que le lord croyait qu'il était arrivé contre son gré mais garda un visage impassible finalement cela pourrait être un avantage que Voldemort le crois paniqué.

**- Approches-toi,** demanda Voldemort en s'adressant au nouveau. **Tu as parfaitement rempli ton rôle, tu auras une récompense dès que nous serons rentrés au manoir.**

**- Vous êtes trop magnanime, maître.**

La voix du nouveau serviteur si familière à Harry l'ébranla, il se passa la vision de son cauchemar au ralenti et un tremblement anima ses lèvres et alors comme au ralenti il revécu la pire partie de son rêve.

Bellatrix s'avança et mis un genoux à terre avant de prendre la parole et de parler à son seigneur.

**- J'étais sûre que mon cousin saurait parfaitement vous servir, je suis honoré que vous en soyez satisfait.**

**- Tu as raison Bellatrix, il me satisfait pleinement.** Et Voldemort partit d'un rire froid et sinistre faisant remonter un vent glacé le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry.

Il restait interdit ne voulant pas croire que cette partie était vrai, Sirius était mort depuis plus de six mois, même s'il avait encore du mal à se pardonner, l'ouverture de son testament l'été durant l'avait grandement aidé à ôter de son cœur sa culpabilité ou du moins une partie. L'autre partie s'enlevant petit à petit au contact de Séréna, en même temps qu'elle la faisait reparaître, c'était assez paradoxal quand on y réfléchissait bien mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure de ce genre de grande théorie. Il était donc impossible que cette personne soit son parrain, et pourtant ne venait-il pas lui-même de réaliser qu'avec la magie le mot impossible n'existait pas ? Mais on ne laissa pas à Harry le temps d'approfondir ses pensées, Bellatrix se déplaça derrière lui, avoir cette garce dans le dos n'était pas pour le rassurer et il s'avança de quelques pas dans la clairière se rapprochant du même coup du lord noir qui sembla assez satisfait de sa manœuvre.

Les trois mangemorts retirèrent leur cagoule, il s'agissait bien de Bellatrix Lestrange et de son mari Rodulphus Lestrange et le troisième était… Sirius Black.

**- C'est… C'est impossible. Sirius tu es mort !** Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry.

**- Non, non non, je ne suis pas mort j'ai mystérieusement disparu derrière un rideau, tu ignores ce que je suis devenu. Alors mon filleul n'es-tu pas heureux de me revoir ?**

Le jeune homme restait pétrifié, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce n'était pas vrai, ils avaient ouvert son testament en juillet, ce n'était pas Sirius. Et fier de cette certitude qu'il tacha de garder à l'esprit il continua à jouer le jeu pour endormir la vigilance de son ennemi.

**- Vous n'existez pas, ce n'est qu'un rêve, vous n'existez pas…**

**- Veux-tu que je te prouve que tout cela est bien réel ?** Demanda Voldemort. Sirius occupes-toi de lui.

**- Bien maître.**

**- AVADA…**

Les professeurs Rogue et MC Gonagall accompagné de Neville apparurent dans la clairière de même que Molly Weasley et son fils, le professeur Flitwick soutenu par Hermione. Aussitôt tous levèrent leur baguette et se firent face en chien de faïence, Voldemort arrêtant d'un simple geste le sort amorcé par le pseudo Sirius. Le temps s'était figé personne n'esquivait le moindre geste de peur d'enclencher un mouvement qui serait irréversible, discrètement et avec toute la concentration dont il était possible Harry tenta d'entrer en contact avec Gryffondor. Et il y parvint ! Il faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement mais se retint juste à temps néanmoins Voldemort perçu comme une infime variation dans son comportement et tenta de pénétrer son esprit. Il monta ses barrières mentales autant qu'il put et appela son ancêtre à la rescousse qui lui répondit aussitôt.

**- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis heureux de vous entendre Godric.**

**- Alors ça c'est la chose la plus gentille que tu ne m'aies jamais dite.** Fit moqueusement Gryffondor.

**- Dites vous pourriez…**

**- Je te fais cela de suite.**

**- Merci.**

Malgré le renforcement de Godric Gryffondor Harry sentait Voldemort s'insinuait en lui lentement mais sûrement d'ailleurs un sourire de satisfaction s'étalait sur les lèvres hideuses du lord noir.

**- Godric ?**

**- Je fais ce que je peux mais je ne peux être aussi efficace que si j'étais à ta place.**

**- Vous me promettez de me rendre mon corps ensuite ?**

Surpris par cette soudaine question Gryffondor mit quelques secondes à répondre.

**- Oui, de toute manière je n'aurai pas le choix, c'est toi qui commande.**

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'attendait Harry mais il s'en contenta.

**- Très bien je vous cède ma place.**

**- Quoi ? Volontairement ?**

**- Seriez-vous devenu sourd Godric ?** Fit moqueusement le jeune homme.

**- J'ai juste un peu de mal à croire ce que je viens d'entendre.**

**- Je ne le répèterai pas, c'était déjà bien assez difficile de le dire une fois.**

**- Tu es prêt ?**

**- Il le faut bien !**

Harry avait fermé les yeux durant le laps de temps qu'avait duré l'échange entre lui et son ancêtre, aussi lorsqu'il les réouvrit Voldemort ne fit plus face à deux émeraudes mais à des yeux verts bouteille si intense qu'un instant il se senti déstabilisé. A son tour un sentiment familier s'empara de lui qui fut confirmé quelques secondes après lorsque le jeune homme parla.

**- Bonjour Salazar.**

Voldemort fit une grimace.

**- Bonjour Godric, je ne pensais pas que Potter était déjà en contact avec toi.**

**- Ton problème Salazar c'est que tu penses trop.**

Le lord noir serra les poings sous l'insulte mais ne broncha pas sa voix se fit plus doucereuse tandis qu'il enchaînait.

**- Et bien et bien, voilà déjà deux fondateurs de complètement réincarné, la bataille finale serait-elle pour cette vie ? Cela m'en a tout l'air il ne manque plus que nos deux charmantes amies.**

**- Tu n'auras pas à attendre bien longtemps Rowena approche je la sens.**

**- Je l'ai également senti, elle pénètre à l'instant dans Poudlard mais trouveras-tu à temps Helga ?**

**- Une chose est sûre je la trouverai avant toi, c'est la fin Salazar, rend toi et arrête toute cette boucherie.**

**- Tu est bien trop présomptueux Godric tu l'a toujours été et c'est bien la ton problème, tu es tellement fier de toi et de ton ego que tu ne vois plus ce qui t'entoure ni le mal que tu fais, tu ne la méritait pas !**

**- Qui es-tu pour oser dire cela ? C'était à elle de choisir et elle m'a choisit !**

**- Parce qu'elle avait peur de toi !**

**- Tu es jaloux, tu l'a toujours été, jamais je ne te pardonnerai ce que tu lui a fait.**

**- Ce n'est pas moi le responsable, le seul coupable ici c'est toi !** Fit perfidement Serpentard.

**- ELLE EST MORTE PAR TA FAUTE !** Hurla Godric Gryffondor.

**- Il suffit !** Cria une voix féminine.

**- Rowena !** S'exclamèrent les deux fondateurs.

**- Elle ? Cette vieille bique de Figg ?** S'exclama incrédule Rogue plus loin.

**- Non,** corrigea McGonagall, **Rowena Dumbledore.**


	34. Le dernier descendant : Célébrité usurpé...

**Namyothis :**_Génial vraiment j'ai bien rigolé du passage entre Neville et Rogue, bien que le reste soit plus sombre. et j'ai hâte de lire la suite +_

Merci, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage aussi, voilà la suite en espérant que tu l'apprécies autant, bonne lecture.

**Elaur : **_Dépêche toi de mettre la suite, sa devient vraiment intéressant. _

Cela le devient seulement maintenant ? - LOL allez voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, bonne lecture.

**Ariane Evans, J'ai hâte de lire la suite:** _J'ai hâte de lire la suite:D_

Alors sans fioriture voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise, bonne lecture.

**Zabou :**_whaou! ah ba là bravo, je ne m'y attendais pas! ce chap est très bien et j attends le prochain avec impatience + et bon courage Zabou_

Zabou, toujours fidèle au poste, cela fait chaud au cœur de retrouver les même personnes au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'histoire, un peu comme un soutiens sans faille ou un filet sous un trapèze, allez voilà la suite de gros zoubis à toi aussi et bonne lecture.

**Linoa Anna potter :** Ouah quelle chapitre passionnant! bravo

Merci, voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant, bonne lecture.

**Greg83 :**_salut bon je suis tout nouveaux dans tes reviews j ai trouver ta fic comme ça et je la trouve fantastique j adore cette fic et puis la romance avec harry et selena et terrible mais bon j espère voir la suite très rapidement et bonne continuation_

Un nouveauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, tous au rapport ! BIENVENUE à toi parmi les reviewers et lecteurs de la nouvelle prophétie. En tant que nouveau tu as droit à ta chanson d'accueil, si, si je t'assure, parole personnalisé certifié sur commande, comment ce la ce n'est pas nécessaire ? mais si, mais si, j'insiste ? Non vraiment pas la peine ? Meuhhhhhhh fait pas ton timide allez hop tous en chœur (Et oui tu n'y échapperas pas !)

Gloire, gloire au nouveau,

Qui a lu tant de mots,

Gloire, gloire à Greg

Qui m'a collé pour mes rimègues !

Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh j'ai pas de rime en ègue ! Enfer et Damnation je suis faite, tu ne t'en sortira pas comme cela ! auteur en train de devenir complètement folle Faut pas s'inquiéter enfin si un peu… LOL, Allez voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant, si tu aimes la relation entre Harry et Séréna tu devrais être content du petit passage sur eux ce chapitre-ci. (ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que j'arrête les Barbara Cartland môaa) ? Allez bonne lecture en espérant te revoir dans les prochaines reviews (ben oui j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop effrayé quand même)

**Magali :**_Et ben dis donc quelle surprise, je pense que je ne suis pas la seule comme cela!  
J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite continue comme cela c'est toujours aussi bien!_

Merci, mais tu nel'avais pas vu venir un peu le coup de Rowena Dumbledore héritière de Rowena Serdaigle ? Moi qui croyait que cela allait se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Finalement je suis assez contente d'avoir su tenir le suspense, trop biennnnnnnnnn. Voila la suite que tu sembles attendre avec impatience j'espère que tu l'apprécieras, bonne lecture.

Le blabla de H : Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre bouclé, je dois vous dire que je n'en suis pas particulièrement contente je le trouve assez mal écrit, mais bon les délais sont les délais et j'avoue que je ne voyais pas trop comment l'améliorer à mon goût, donc pour le moment le voici, pour les fans de Harry / Séréna la dernière scène devrait vous ravir. Maintenant que vous savez tous qui est l'héritière de Serdaigle de petites explications s'imposent et notamment un vieux secret de famille sur les Dumbledsore et la chute de Grindewald, Ahhh quelle famille mystérieuse… Ma scène préféré ? Celle de l'infirmerie entre Harry et Malefoy, cela augure pour de bonne chose en tout cas cela limite les mauvaises. Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à continuer.

Le prochain chapitre se fera un peu attendre (probablement un mois de délai à partir de la publication de ce chap ) mais partiels arrivant dans 15 jours il me faut donc réviser et les passer.

Le coin lecture : Une seconde chance de Thamril

La déclaration de guerre de Diablotin (trad d'une fic anglaise)

Allez bonne lecture à tous.

H.

Le dernier descendant - Usurpation de célébrité  


**Rowena !** S'exclamèrent les deux fondateurs.

**Cette querelle a assez duré, il faut que cela cesse.**

**Cela ne pourra s'arrêter que par la mort de l'un de nous deux,** susurra Serpentard.

**Est-on obligé d'en venir à cette extrémité Salazar ?**

**Cela me ronge de le dire mais il a raison Rowena, nos querelles sont bien trop profondes est bien trop enfuies en nous pour réussir à régler cela pacifiquement.** Avoua Gryffondor.

**Cette traversé des siècles ne vous a donc rien appris ?**

**Elle n'a fait que renforcer ma haine, d'ailleurs si je me souviens bien dans ta vie précédente tu étais de mon côté Rowena.**

**Je n'avais pas pleinement le contrôle du corps que je possédais, c'est elle qui était de ton côté et uniquement parce que ton humain l'avait séduite !**

**Tout les moyens sont bons pour arriver à nos fins ma chère Serdaigle.**

**Pas tous les moyens justement. Je le proclame et le prophétise, cette vie sera la dernière, que mes mots voyagent à travers le temps et l'espace et que ma parole soit entendue par tous.**

**NON !** Hurla Serpentard **! Misérable tu n'avais pas le droit !** Et Voldemort se jeta sur Mrs Figg, le combat entre les trois fondateurs s'engagea.

Les trois mangemorts et les défenseurs assistèrent au spectacle impuissant, des forces supérieures se battaient devant eux et aucun n'avait les moyens d'entrer dans le combat. Les fondateurs étaient bel et bien devant eux et ils donnaient leur pleine puissance, même Albus n'aurait eu sa place songea avec tristesse Mc Gonagall lorsque tous avaient abaissé leur baguette.

**Arabella Figg est la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle ?** Questionna Rogue encore incrédule face à cette réalité.

**Son vrai nom est Rowena Dumbledore.**

**De la famille à Albus ?**

**Sa sœur.**

**Albus avait une sœur ?** Demanda de plus en plus étonné le professeur de potion.

**Oui.**

**Je l'ignorais.** Constata-t-il simplement.

**Tout le monde l'ignorait.**

**Presque tout le monde,** grinça Rogue faisant visiblement référence à Mc Gonagall elle-même.

**Circonstance exceptionnelle,** fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hermione, Ron et sa mère n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation s'étant arrêté à leur côté à leur arrivée. Ils étaient tous plongé dans d'intenses réflexions ou fasciné par le combat qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils avaient enfin le nom d'une autre héritière et elle était de leur côté les chances de victoire finale venaient d'augmenter considérablement.

Un cri de douleur les arracha de leurs pensées et les ramena tous sur terre, Voldemort se tenait le bras ou un mince filet de sang s'écoulait.

**Tu me paieras cela Godric !** Et sans attendre de réponse il s'élança à travers les bois, Harry fit mine de partir à sa poursuite mais Rowena l'arrêta.

**STUFEFIX !** Lança-t-elle au mangemort métamorphosé en Sirius qui s'apprêtait à suivre son maître. **Toi tu n'iras nulle part, ton rôle est fini.**

**Il est temps d'aller mettre fin à cette bataille.** Décida Gryffondor.

**Oui.** Acquiesça Mrs Figg. **Vous n'avez rien demanda-t-elle aux spectateurs restant en s'approchant d'eux.**

**Nous allons bien dans l'ensemble Rowena, quelques contusions par-ci par-là mais rien dont Pompom ne puisse venir à bout. **La renseigna le professeur de métamorphose.

**Très bien, regagnons le parc alors.**

**Nous te suivons.**

Gryffondor proposa son aide à Neville qui accepta de bon cœur, malgré sa cheville bandé et le sort de soin apposé dessus elle lui faisait encore atrocement mal.

Clopin-clopant ils regagnèrent tous le château où les mangemorts commençaient à battre en retraite ayant vu leur maître se débiner. Un regain d'énergie fut ainsi apporter à tous leurs opposants et un vent de courage se répandit sur les défenseurs. Ces derniers commencèrent à se regrouper devant Poudlard alors qu'ils finissaient de repousser les derniers ennemis. A leur tour ils s'approchèrent des portes du château et contemplèrent le champ de la bataille, Godric trébucha.

**Les forces de Harry diminuent je vais devoir céder ma place.**

**Attend Godric. **

**Nous parlerons plus tard Rowena, je te fais confiance.**

**Lâcheur !** Fit-elle mi moqueuse mi sérieuse.

Et le corps de Harry tomba évanouit au sol, ce fut le dernier instant dont se remémora le jeune homme avant de se réveiller dans une pièce blanche puant l'infirmerie.

Il tâtonna sur sa droite pour trouver ses lunettes puis à gauche, il se saisit de ses verres et les replaça sur son nez, sa vision s'éclaircit tout d'une coup. Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il était dans une chambre individuelle .

**Mrs Pomfresh ?** Appela le jeune homme.

Aucune réponse.

**Mrs Pomfresh ?** Héla-t-il plus fortement.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement.

**Vous êtes réveillé monsieur Potter, je vais prévenir le médicomage.**

**Où suis-je ?**

**Vous êtes à Ste Mangouste.**

Et elle re-disparut aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Harry en profita pour faire le tour de la pièce, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait patient dans l'établissement médical. Quelques minutes plus tard un médecin et sa grand-mère entrèrent dans sa chambre.

**Bonjour mon poussin.** Et la vieille dame alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son petit-fils et l'étreignit.

**Bonjour grand mère.** Fit-il dans un grand soulagement, il y aurait au moins une personne de sa connaissance ici.

**Bonjour Monsieur Potter.**

**Bonjour docteur.**

**Doc quoi ?**

**Oh pardon, **s'excusa Harry, j'ai été élevé chez des moldus et chez nous c'est comme cela que nous appelons les médicomages.

**Ahhhhh je comprend mieux maintenant, vous n'êtes pas le seul à m'avoir saluer de la sorte je commençais à me poser des questions,** répondit le praticien avant d'éclater de rire. Il avait dans la cinquantaine et semblait jovial, son visage était accueillant et mettait rapidement en confiance. Il se présenta : **je suis le médicomage Humphrey.**

**Ravi de vous connaître si je puis dire,** répondit poliment Harry.

**Je suis le médicomage officiel de la famille Potter, vous pouvez vous targuer de leur avoir fait chercher dans leur fond de tiroir pour retrouver mon nom !**

La conversion pris d'un coup un aspect beaucoup plus intéressante pour le jeune homme qui se redressa sur son lit.

**Vous avez soigné mes parents ?**

**Oui, et vous aussi mais vous n'étiez qu'un nourrisson à l'époque. Mais revenons à l'affaire d'aujourd'hui, je crois que c'est la première fois que vous êtes admis à Ste Mangouste ?**

**Oui, monsieur.**

**Ohhh appelez moi Alexander. Bien d'après ce que je lis sur mon rapport vous êtes ici pour épuisement magique. Et bien mon petit vous êtes bon pour un mois de tranquillité au frais de la princesse.**

**Quoi ? Un mois ?**

**Oui, monsieur Potter, un mois.**

**Harry, s'il vous plait, juste Harry.** Bougonna le gryffondor.

**Très bien jeune homme nous disons donc un mois ferme.**

**Un mois mais c'est long, je suis sur que dans 15 jours j'irai déjà mieux pourquoi ne pas partir sur une base de15 jours et à ce moment la on avise si j'ai besoin de plus ?** Demanda le jeune homme plein d'espoir.

**Bien essayé !** Rit bruyamment le médicomage. **Mais cela sera un mois minimum, vous pourrez profiter de votre grand-mère comme cela.**

**Oui, mais Mrs Pomfresh va être jalouse ! Vous aurez réussi à me garder plus longtemps qu'elle.** Fit-il dans une vaine tentative.

**Pompom ne m'en voudra pas trop,** dit le vieux monsieur riant encore, **et bien entendu pas de magie durant tout ce laps de temps.** Reprit-il avec plus de sérieux.

**Et comment vais-je faire pour préparer mes examens de fin d'année ?**

**Etudiez à fond la théorie vous ferez la pratique plus tard.**

Harry se renfrogna dans son lit tandis qu'un sourire compatissant étirait les lèvres des deux adultes.

**Bien je vous laisse,** et il s 'adressa à la grand-mère. **Pendant quelque jour il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos, si les rumeurs que j'ai entendu sur la batailles sont vrai c'est un miracle qu'il lui reste une parcelle de magie et de conscience.**

**Bien merci.**

Et le médicomage s'en alla, franchissant la porte d'un pas leste puis la referma doucement derrière lui.

**J'ai été très inquiète pour toi mon petit.**

**Je vais mieux grand mère, regarde je suis vigoureux et plein d'énergie,** il tapa sur son torse avec le plat de sa main avant de faire une grimace de douleur ce qui fit sourire la vieille dame, **et plein de bleus, aïeuuuuuuuu.**

Sa grand mère le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin il ressentait enfin ce que devait ressentir Ron lorsque sa mère agissait de même et qu'est-ce que c'était agréable.

**J'ai eu si peur pour toi mon tout petit.**

**Il ne fallait pas grand mère je suis le survivant, je fais ce que je sais faire le mieux : je survis.**

**Mais tu n'est pas invincible Harry et il arrivera un jour où tu ne pourras plus.**

**Ce jour la est très loin encore,** tenta de rassurer le jeune gryffondor, toujours dans les bras de sa grand mère dont il sentait les larmes glisser lentement sur ses joues. **Ne pleure pas grand mère, je vais bien maintenant.**

Mrs Evans se décolla de son petit fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Promet moi de ne jamais recommencer.**

Harry baissa le tête.

**Je ne peux pas grand mère, il est des choses qui nous dépassent toi et moi et je ne veux pas te faire une promesse que je ne tiendrai pas.**

**Comme la raison qui a tué tes parents ou encore les a fait vivre en reclus pendant des mois ?**

**Oui grand mère.**

La vieille dame poussa un soupir de frustration, visiblement elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus que de s'inquiéter pour son petit-fils. Elle s'assit pus confortablement contre les oreillers en passant un bras autour des épaules de Harry.

**Je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est me faire du soucis pour toi.**

**Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes trop il y a beaucoup de monde à Poudalrd qui vieille sur moi.**

**Ohhh mais je n'étais pas la seule à m'inquiéter. Tes amis sont venus te voir, la jeune fille qui avait été hospitalisé et le petit Weasley.**

**Combien de temps ai-je dormi grand-mère ?** S'étonna le jeune homme.

**8 jours, pourquoi ?**

**8 jours ? Et Sérena ? Grand mère comment va Séréna ? Elle s'est réveillée ?**

**Du calme, du calme mon poussin, on dirait que tu tiens beaucoup à cette petite.** Fit-elle avec un mystérieux sourire.

Harry rougit et répondit.

**C'est une amie et j'ai promis à son père de veiller sur elle.**

**C'est très noble de ta part.**

**Non je répare une erreur commise.** Répondit-il amer.

**Une erreur ? Quelle erreur ?**

**Sirius est mort par ma faute.**

**Allons bon qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête.**

**Personne c'est la vérité grand-mère. **

**Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est ta faute ?**

**Et bien je me suis mis dans les ennuis et il est venu me sauver, il s'est battu et il est mort,** résuma vaguement Harry.

**Tu es bien comme ton père tiens !Toujours une embrouille quelque part, quand il était jeune avec ses amis. Voyons si j'ai bien compris, tu étais en danger, ton parrain est venu t'aider et a joué le rôle que lui avait désigné ton père : te protéger, il y réussit mais pour cela il y laisse la vie, et toi tu te sens coupable que Sirius ai payé la dette qu'il croyait avoir envers ton père, c'est cela ?**

**Evidemment dis comme cela,** marmonna le gryffondor.

**Essayons une autre approche, veux-tu et inversons les rôles.**

**Mouais.**

**Maintenant tu apprends que ton parrain, que tu aimes comme un père, l'un des derniers membres vivant pouvant te parler de tes parents et apprendre à les connaître, est dans le pétrin et qu'il a besoin d'aide, que fais-tu ?**

**Je fonce l'aider sans hésiter.**

**Bien, tu le retrouves arrive à le protéger et à le sauver à temps. Qu'éprouves-tu ?**

**Je suis heureux, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire ?**

**Es-tu tristes d'être mort pour cela ?**

**N… Non,** finit par avouer Harry les larmes aux yeux, je suis heureux d'avoir réussi.

**Bien, vois-tu je crois que de là où il est ton parrain t'observe et je ne crois pas qu'il soit très heureux que tu te sentes ainsi pour son sacrifice, connaissant Sirius il ne doit vraiment pas être content.**

**Tu as raison grand-mère,** fit-il en séchant ses larmes d'un geste vigoureux.

**L'apanage des vieilles dames.**

**Tu n'es pas vieille grand-mère.**

**Ohhh mon dieu, si je suis vieille mais cela ne me dérange pas, ma vie a été bien rempli enfin pour ce que je m'en souviens et puis j'ai deux petits fils charmants.**

**Mouais j'en dirai pas autant.** Grommela-t-il.

**Mais si je t'assure que tu es très charmant.** Le rassura Mrs Evans.

**Je ne parlais pas de moi.**

**Ce n'est pas gentil de parler ainsi de ton cousin.**

**Désolé,** mentit Harry qui n'en pensait pourtant pas moins.

**Allez nous parlerons une autre fois il faut que tu te reposes.**

**Je ne suis pas fatigué,** protesta-t-il.

**N'oublies pas ce que le docteur a dit.**

Mais des coups répétés à la porte lui permirent d'échapper à sa pénitence.

**Entrez !** Cria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Aussitôt deux tornades foncèrent vers lui et manquèrent de l'étouffer et de le rendre sourd par la même occasion.

**Harry, tu vas bien ! Nous étions si inquiet.**

**Content de te voir réveillé mon pote.**

**On se demandait quand tu allais te réveiller, j'étais si inquiète,** continuait de piailler Hermione.

**Grand mère, au secours,** articula difficilement l'alité.

**Allons, allons les enfants vous êtes en train de l'étouffer.** Dit la vieille dame en tentant de réprimer un rire.

**Ohh pardon,** s'excusa Hermione en se dégageant, Ron l'imitant.

**Désolé,** fit le rouquin.

**Ca va, je survivrai.**

Les deux gryffondors tirèrent des choses et vinrent s'asseoir à côté du lit.

**Bonjour Harry.**

**Bonjour Mrs Figg… euhhh je veux dire Rowena.** Se reprit le jeune homme.

**Tu as du mal à t'y faire n'est-ce pas ?** Fit la fondatrice.

**Oui un peu,** avoua-t-il, **tout comme j'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle et non plus ma vieille voisine cracmol.** Il se plaqua les mains conte la bouche comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Désolé, bafouilla-t-il, je ne voulais pas dire que vous étiez vieille mais…

**Tranquillise-toi,** le coupa-t-elle, **je ne t'en veux pas, et puis il est vrai que je ne suis plus toute jeune, je pensais qu'en te donnant mon vrai prénom cet été cela te mettrait la puce à l'oreille.**

**Faut croire que je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi vif que ce que vous pensiez.**

**Je crois surtout que tu avais mil soucis en tête pour t'arrêter sur ce détail.**

**C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas été épargné cette année. Comment s'est terminé la bataille ?** demanda le jeune homme à ses amis.

**Et bien,** commença Hermione, **après que tu te soit évanoui nous t'avons ramené dans la grande salle avec les autres blessés.**

**Il y en avait beaucoup ?**

**Pas mal oui, surtout des blessés légers mais quelques un ont du partir directement pour Ste Mangouste.**

**Et ensuite ?**

**Tous les personnes debout se sont mises à aider les médicomages et les infirmiers pour ramener tout le monde dans la grande salle et donner les soins adéquats,** poursuivit Ron, **on a pas eu de cours pendant 3 jours le temps de remettre tout en ordre et ensuite 4 jour pour cause de deuil national.**

La phrase du jeune gryffondor fut suivit par un silence, chacun se remémorant les actions et les paroles du vieux sorciers, Harry le premier sortit de ses songes et demanda :

**Qui dirige Poudlard maintenant ?**

**C'est moi,** informa Rowena. **J'ai repris la direction de l'école comme le souhaitait mon frère.**

**C'est à croire qu'il savait tout ce qui allait lui arriver.** Murmura Hermione.

De nouveau le silence s'installa et ce fut le survivant une fois encore qui le rompit le premier en posant une question les yeux baissés.

**Comment as-tu su quand arriver à la bataille ?**

**Salazar a commis l'erreur de tuer mon frère.**

**Comment cela ?**

**Je crois qu'il faut que je te raconte l'histoire depuis le début pour que tu comprennes.**

A son tour elle tira une chaise et s'installa confortablement pour commencer son récit.

**Cela remonte à quelques dizaines d'années maintenant, à la chute de Grindewald. Tu te souviens certainement de cet été quand je t'ai dit être la demi-sœur de Albus, je t'ai dit également que j'étais né cracmol ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, je suis devenu cracmol. Ce n'est pas réellement Albus qui a battu Grindewald, c'est moi, j'étais très jeune à l'époque mais je m'en souviendrai toujours, il y avait également ton grand-père Potter. Grindewald était la précédente réincarnation de Salazar et Albus ne pouvait rien contre lui, certes mon frère était fort et avec un peu d'astuce et d'aide il en serait venu à bout mais ce n'était pas son combat. Ce jour la, j'ai fait une prophétie, comme la tienne, chaque héritier en a une, Salazar et toi avait la même, Helga également possède la sienne.**

**Vous la connaissez ?**

**Malheureusement non, elle nous aurait permis de retrouver plus facilement son héritière mais c'est une donnée qu'il va falloir chercher par nous même.**

**Quelle est ta prophétie Rowena ?** Demanda Harry qui avait de plus en plus de facilité à la tutoyer et à l'appeler par son vrai prénom, merci Godric.

La jeune femme se tut quelques instants et reprit d'une voix tremblante.

**De la seconde née d'une seconde union viendra la lumière… Face au mal elle se révèlera et s'épanouira… Elle devra renoncer à ses pouvoirs pour vaincre et seule la mort de son gardien du secret lui permettra de les récupérer… De la seconde née renaîtra la fondatrice… Et de son retour viendra la fin du temps des légendes… Enfant du mal prenez garde la Sibille arrive.**

Il y eut un silence qui pesa sur chacun à la fin des paroles de Mrs Figg, chacun éditant sur ces mots, ce fut finalement Rowena elle-même qui le brisa en poursuivant ses explications.

**Il existe un très vieux sort qui permet d'augmenter la puissance d'une personne à condition de sacrifier ses pouvoirs et sa vie. La prophétie m'a désigné pour être le calice d'Albus et c'est avec mes pouvoirs qu'il a battu Grindewald.**

**Sacrifier sa vie ? C'est donc un sort de magie noire.** Fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils tout en réfléchissant rapidement. **Comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours en vie ?**

**A cause justement de la prophétie, elle m'a désigné pour être la source de ce pouvoir en échange de la vie sauve, à l'époque de la création de Poudlard la magie n'avait pas vraiment de couleur, on utilisait tous les sorts, certains avec pus de précautions que d'autres. Ce n'est qu'au fil des siècles en voyant la cruauté de certains sorciers qu'on a commencé à classer les sorts et à en interdirent quelques uns, je suppose que celui-ci est passé dans la catégorie de la magie noire. J'ai donc perdu mes pouvoirs et suis devenue une cracmol, et Albus est devenu une sorte de réceptacle c'est de là qu'il tirait sa puissance. Et à sa mort j'ai automatiquement récupéré ce qui m'appartenait, c'est comme cela que j'ai appris sa mort,** fit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix. **Je me suis donc précipité vers Poudlard où je n'ai pu constater que le champ de bataille alors je me suis mis à la recherche de Godric et de Salazar.**

**Comment saviez-vous qu'on était ici et que j'étais en contact avec mon ancêtre ?**

**Tout comme tu m'as senti arriver et Albus me l'avait dit, en fait il ne me cachait pas grand chose du fait que je devrai reprendre sa suite à sa mort.**

**Vous êtes au courant de tout ?**

**Oui, tout ce que savait Abus je le sais.**

**Y compris … ?**

**Lorsque les planètes se brouilleront… Et les prophétie se seront tues… L'avenir de la magie se jouera… Le retour d'une des héritières… Marquera le début des hostilités… Seule la réunification… Des quatre descendants… Mettra fin à la guerre engagée… Et donnera la victoire… Au camp choisi par Rowena et Helga. Oui je suis au courant de celle-la aussi et même de la tienne.**

**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né quand mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… **Récita de lui même le survivant. **Et bien pour un temps où les prophéties devait se taire, je trouve que j'en entends beaucoup.** Soupira-t-il. **Le plus drôle c'est que j'ignore toujours quel est ce pouvoir qui me permettra de le vaincre.**

**Ne l'as-tu donc pas compris ?**

**Compris quoi ?**

**Ce pouvoir, c'est ton ancêtre.**

**Comment… ?**

**Tu es le seul d'entre nous qui puisse co-exister en même temps avec son ancêtre. Ma personnalité a fusionné avec celle de Rowena Serdaigle lorsque celle-ci s'est éveillée, tu es le seul qui puisse discuter avec un fondateur. Grâce à Godric tu peux sentir le sang latent des fondateurs, tandis que nous, nous ne pouvons sentir que les uns les autres. Tu as le pouvoir de retrouver les héritiers avant Voldemort et notamment celui d'Helga.**

**Mais comment ?**

**Je l'ignore je ne suis pas en toi, mais je crois qu'il faut avant tout que ton aïeul et toi agissiez de concert**

**Gryffondor m'a dit une fois que tous les descendants étaient dans mon entourage mais je n'ai jamais réussi à te trouver alors comment vais-je faire pour Helga ?**

**Je crois savoir qu'à l'époque ce n'était pas la super entente avec Godric.**

**Cela ne l'est toujours pas.**

**Mais cela va mieux.**

**Cela s'améliore,** concéda Harry.

**Bien alors tu ne devrais plus tarder à la trouver maintenant, de plus le temps presse.**

**Cette fois la également il m'avait dit la même chose, ainsi que tout serait terminé avant la même date l'année prochaine.**

Ron et Hermione arrondirent les yeux de stupeur tandis que le visage de sa grand-mère se faisait plus inquiet.

**Alors les choses vont aller encore plus vite que ce que je ne pensais. Toi seul a des facilités pour retrouver Helga as-tu déjà des indices ?** Demanda Rowena.

**J'avais bien pensé à quelqu'un mais c'est un garçon.**

**Et il n'a pas de frère ou de sœur ?**

**Non, Neville est fils unique.**

**Alors c'est une branche indirecte, il faut retrouver les descendants principaux. **Affirma l'héritière.

**Je ne comprend pas vraiment.** Avoua Harry.

**Nous non plus,** intervint Hermione pour la première fois dans la conversation.

**Il existe des descendants indirects qui pourraient transmettre les gènes des fondateurs au cas où tous les descendants directs viendraient à disparaître.**

**Alors si je comprend bien chaque fondateur a deux famille héritière ?** Demanda la préfète des gryffondors.

**Exactement, si la « malédiction » s'était étendue sur une génération de plus, moi et mes enfants aurions été les héritiers directs tandis que Albus aurait créée la branche indirecte.**

**Comme Malefoy qui est… Comment avait-il dit déjà ? Ahh oui, un porteur dégénéré.**

Rowena éclat d'un grand rire joyeux, entre deux hoquets elle réussit à balbutier.

**Je reconnais bien là les mots de Godric.**

**C'était ces termes exacts.**

**Ohh je n'en doute pas une seconde, il n'y a que lui pour dire cela.** Fit-elle en se calmant quelque peu.

**Mis à part cela, je n'ai aucun autre indice.**

**Tu crois ? Essaie de te concentrer une minute sur tes souvenirs, ne te rappelles-tu pas avoir ressentit une chaleur particulière ou un signe étrange lorsque tu croisais certains de tes camarades ?**

**A part Neville ?**

**A part Neville.**

Harry plissa le front en une intense concentration après quelques secondes de réflexion il dit :

**Je crois que cela me l'a fait aussi lorsque j'ai croisé Colin Crivey. Mais c'était une sensation plus familière, comme connue je dirai.**

**Il doit être la branche indirect de Godric dans ce cas.**

**Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il est issu de parent moldu.** S'étonna le jeune homme.

**Tous les héritiers indirects n'ont pas forcément été sorcier,** répondit sévèrement la jeune femme.

**Oui… Pardon.**

**Ce n'est pas grave, mais vois-tu tu as retrouvé les quatre héritiers indirect et trois des héritiers direct, pour quelqu'un qui disait ignorer son pouvoir je te trouves drôlement efficace.**

**Malheureusement il nous manque la principale personne : la descendante de Helga.**

**On la retrouvera, à partir de sa branche indirecte. Les deux familles sont souvent proches, il suffit de fouiller dans leur arbre généalogique**

**Cela ne va pas être évident.**

**Personne n'a jamais dit que cela serait facile.**

**Oui,** soupira-t-il, **au moins nous avons une piste maintenant, et cela recoupe les information que tu avais trouvé Hermione.**

**L'auteur du livre de botanique ?** Fit la jeune fille.

**Exactement.**

**Je crois qu'on est bon pour des soirées à la bibliothèque,** grimaça Ron.

Tous rirent à la mine du jeune rouquin, puis le visage plus grave Rowena ajouta. Il faut que je te parle d'autre chose.

**Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**Peter Pettigrow a été capturé durant la bataille.**

**Comment ?** Fit-il d'un ton sec.

**Te souviens-tu de ce mangemort ressemblant à Sirius ?**

**Oui.**

**C'était Pettigrow.**

**Comment est-ce possible sans polynectar ?** Une fois de plus la logique Granger était en marche.

**Avec un sort de métamorphose particulièrement avancé.**

**Mais et pour sa voix ?** Interrogea Hermione pragmatique.

**Voldemort,** curieusement personne ne trembla à l'évocation de ce nom, **a lancé le sortilège de métamorphose humaine tandis que Bellatrix Lestrange s'est chargée de la métamorphose de la voix, la aussi par un sort loin des plus simples. Voldemort voulait surtout t'embrouiller et te déstabiliser en utilisant ce procédé.**

**Il a faillit réussir,** informa sombrement Harry.

**Oui « faillit » et c'est le principal, tu ne t'es pas laissé abusé. La date du procès a été arrêté, il aura lieux cet été.**

**Je veux y assister.** Répliqua fermement le survivant.

**Je m'en doutais.**

**Et pour Séréna ? S'est-elle réveillé ?**

**Non il n'y a toujours aucune amélioration.**

**Je veux la voir.** Poursuivit-il sur le même ton.

**C'est impossible dans l'immédiat mais dès que tu reviendra à Poudlard tu le pourras. **

**Non, je veux la voir, demain.** Continua-t-il inflexible.

**Tu sais bien que c'est impossible mon poussin, tu ne peux pas quitter l'hôpital avant un mois.** Intervint la vieille dame.

**Mais il faut absolument que je la vois, grand mère, juste un moment… C'est important pour moi.** Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

**Je ne crois pas que le médecin nous l'autorise.**

**Juste deux petites heures et après je reviens me coucher sagement et je ne bougerai plus d'ici.**

**Je verrai ce que je peux faire mais en attendant tu vas dormir un peu tu as besoin de repos, tu pourras voir tes amis plus tard.**

**Elle a raison nous avons assez abusé sur ton temps de repos Hermione et Ron pourront venir te voir chaque week-end s'ils le souhaitent**

**Ne t'en fais pas Harry dès Samedi nous serons là.**

**Tu ne verras pas le temps passer,** ajouta Ron.

**Au revoir tous,** fit-il alors qu'ils se levaient et que lui-même s'enfonçait dans ses coussins, la fatigue le gagnant peu à peu.

**Au revoir Harry.**

**Au revoir Harry.**

**Au revoir Mione, Ron. Rowena.**

**Repose toi bien mon poussin.**

**Au revoir grand–mère.** Marmonna le jeune home dans les vap.

**Attendez moi dehors,** Dit tout bas Rowena Dumbledore, **je dois dire quelques mots en privée à Harry.** Et elle referma la porte sur eux.

**Godric je veux te parler,** fit impérieusement la fondatrice en se penchant sur le jeune homme.

Ce fut tout ce que le survivant entendit avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée pour un sommeil réparateur.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain en milieu de matinée, il fut rejoint par sa grand mère pour le déjeuner qui était loin d'être fameux. Harry avait beau dire il était fatigué le moindre mouvement lui coûtait aussi l'aide de sa grand mère fut très appréciée, avec des gestes lents et patients elle l'aida à enfiler sa robe de sorcier. Il arrivèrent devant le hall de l'hôpital où se situaient les cheminées.

**On se retrouve ici dans deux heures mon poussins, pas une de plus, compris ?**

**Oui grand mère, ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas faire de folies.**

**J'espère bien sinon tu auras affaire à moi.**

**A tout à l'heure. **

Et il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la vieille femme, c'était la première fois qu'il se permettait ce geste, il en était à la fois troublé et heureux, il jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée avant d'y pénétrer à son tour et de dire à haute et distincte voix :

**Poudlard.**

Le tourbillon familier le saisit et une fois de plus il se dit qu'il détestait ce moyen de transport, il ferma les yeux et se sentit propulser vers l'avant mais avant que son nez ne fasse connaissance avec le sol, deux bras finsle rattrapèrent et le mirent sur pied.

**Pas de bobos ? Tu vas bien ?**

**Non ça va, je déteste la poudre de cheminette.** Grogna-t-il.

**Bonjour à toi aussi Harry.** S'exclama Rowena Dumbledore.

**Bonjour Rowena.** Répondit-il en s'époussetant du revers de la main.

**Je suppose que tu connais le chemin.**

**Par cœur,** répliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

**Alors à tout à l'heure.**

**A tout à l'heure.**

Et il quitta le bureau de la directrice à présent, en plusieurs enjambées gagna l'infirmerie, il poussa silencieusement la porte et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait du lit de la jeune fille il vit une silhouette assise à côté d'elle, il s'approcha un peu et se figea en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde platine de Malfoy il était en train de parler à Sen.

**Allez la belle au bois dormant, tu as assez dormi il serait temps de se réveiller.**

Je rêve où il est en train de plaisanter, se dit mentalement Harry, il ne reconnaissait pas le Serpentard il avait une voix exceptionnellement douce.

**Séréna je voudrais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi cette année et je voudrais m'excuser. Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger de mon père, je suis désolé,** finit-il en baissant la tête.

Harry se sentit de trop en ce moment d'aveu, il jugea qu'il était temps d'interrompre cette intimité et toussota pour signaler sa présence.

**Hum, hum…**

**Que fais-tu là Potter ?** Demanda la voix cinglante de Malfoy.

**Je suis venu voir Séréna, comme toi ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Tu n'as pas un cours à cette heure ?**

**Il a été annulé…** Répondit laconiquement le serpentard.

**Malefoy ?**

**Quoi ?**

**Je… **

**Si t'arrêtais de balbutier et que tu disais le fond de ta pensée.** Se moqua Draco en se levant pour faire face à Harry

**Tu ne me rends pas la tache facile.**

**Il manquerait plus que ça !**

**Je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour Séréna.**

**Tu la considères peut-être comme ta cousine mais pour moi elle est ma cousine, la seule qui ne m'ait jamais jugé sans me connaître vraiment. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle.** Rétorqua-t-il rageusement.

**Tu t'es battu pour la protéger c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.** Et Harry tendit sa main droite en avant.

Drago songea à sa première année où lui-même avait fait ce geste en direction du survivant, l'espace d'un instant il s'imagina refusant sa main pour se venger mais il prit conscience que cette main tendue était peut-être son unique planche de salut. Il tendit à son tour la sienne et serra celle de Harry en ajoutant :

**Ce n'est pas parce que je te serre la main Potter que je vais devenir ami avec toi.**

**Je n'y comptais pas.**

**Je n'ai peut-être pas les mêmes opinions que mon père,** reprit le jeune homme blond, **mais jamais je ne ramperai devant quelqu'un, Voldemort moins que tout autre. Je suis un vrai Malefoy.**

Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas peur de prononcer le nom du mage noir comme tous les fidèles, il comprit que Draco n'avait pas peur de lui mais éprouvait un profond dégoût au vu du ton qu'il avait employé pour prononcer son nom.

**Passerais-tu du côté du bien ?** Demanda ironiquement Harry.

**Ne rêves pas, je n'aiderai certes pas Voldemort mais tu n'auras pas mon soutien non plus.**

**Disons que c'est une sorte de trêve, un pacte de non agression mutuelle.** Emit Harry.

**Ouais, si tu veux, bon il faut que j'y aille.** Reprit-il d'un ton brusque et en se précipitant hors de la pièce non sans jeter un dernier regard empli de tendresse à la jeune fille qui était allongé sur le lit.

Harry s'assit sur la chaise laissé vacante par Malfoy et prit la main de Séréna dans la sienne comme il le faisait chaque jour et il commença à lui parler.

**Tu ne croiras jamais ce qui vient de se passer. Je viens de serrer la main à Malfoy il a dit qu'il ne se joindrait pas à Voldemort et bizarrement je l'ai cru ça sonnait vrai dans sa bouche. Et tout ça grâce à toi, tu me manques Séréna, et je ne suis pas le seul, Ginny et Hélène se languisse de toi. Il faut que tu te réveilles, ne nous laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi.** Ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix, une larme perlait au coin de son œil et il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Sa main libre alla caressa la joue de la jeune fille et il reprit en étouffant des sanglots trop longtemps retenus. **J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix les matins, j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi, de voir ton sourire, d'entendre ton rire.**

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à la jeune fille riant franchement de sa blague aux Serpentards mais il s'évanouit rapidement Harry posa alors sa tête contre le flanc de Séréna tout en continuant de lui caresser la joue de son autre main. Il laissa éclater son chagrin et pleura en silence entre deux sanglots il dit :

**Reviens moi, j'ai besoin de toi… Je… Je t'aime Séréna.**

A l'instant où il prononçait ces mots une larmes coula sur la joue de la jeune fille et il sentit une brève pression sur ses doigts mais ne s'en rendit pas compte de suite, perdu dans les conséquences qu'impliquaient son amour. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues suivant les sillons tracés par ses prédécesseurs. Une seconde pressions plus forte le fit relever la tête.

**Séréna ?**

Ses lèvres remuèrent doucement. Harry se recula et se leva précipitamment en hurlant :

**Mme Pomfresh ! MME POMFRESH !**

L'infirmière se précipita dans la pièce complètement affolée.

**Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**Elle… Elle se réveille.**

Elle ausculta rapidement la jeune Gryffondor.

**Vous avez raison, monsieur Potter, il semblerait bien qu'elle se réveille. D'ici deux jours elle devrait être pleinement consciente. J'ignore ce que vous avez bien pu lui dire mais cela a fonctionné. Il faut la laisser se reposer maintenant, allez sortons.**

Harry suivit l'infirmière et ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vint voir Séréna.


	35. Le bal de fin d'année

**Bastien :** _vit vit une rewiew!je suis poursuivi par une oteur fanatique et dependente et en mank de meringues!  
elle va me bousiller si je met pas vit un pti text.bon...bon...bon... bien ché pa moi la fic est magnifik mai maintnan fo la suite et vit vit vit ou les roles s inverseront et c moi qui te mange vilaine auteur:p_

Des reviews ! Je veux des reviews ! encore plus de reviews, toujours plus de reviews ! Mdr. Et des meringues auchi ! N'empeche elles étaient bien bonnes, me suis régalé. Encore merci pour ton petit mot mais tu n'auras pas besoin de me manger puisque voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise, bonne lecture

**Zabou :**_salut! bon bah c encore moi! et je n ai pas grand chose a dire de plus ke la dernière fois... J aime encore autant ta fic, elle est super!_

_+ et bon courage_

_Zabou_

Kikou, encore et toujours merci, voilà la suite, en espérant que tu l'apprécies, bonne lecture.

**L'ange :**_ta fic est vraiment trop bien il me tarde de lire la suite ac impassience alal g pleuré plus dune foi en la lisé elle étrop belle trop trop bien je lé lu du coup j'ai les yx mort ms sa en valé le coup car elle est trop trop bien gro bisouss bonne continuation si ta msn rajoute moi bisous_

Haha une nouvelle ! Tiens tu as droit toi aussi à ta chanson !

Gloire, gloire à la nouvelle,

Qui a lu cette nouvelle,

Gloire, gloire à L'ange,

Que

Elle est des nooooootreuuu, elle a lu l'histoire comme les autreuuuuuuuus. Mes sincères félicitations pour tout avoir lu d'une traite jusque là, quel courage ! Moi la première je ne l'ai pas pour me relire, au fait une aspirine ? Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste, bonne lecture.

**Linoa Anna Potter :** _C'est tres beau !_

Merci, voilà la suite en espérant que tu l'apprécies, bonne lecture.

**Greg83 :**_quel honneur m avoir fait une chanson rien que pour moi je suis vraiment flatter lol mais bon soyons sérieux deux seconde bon j ai trouver ce chp très intéressent et puis je doit dire que tu a attiser ma curiosité pour l échange de rowna et godric mais sinon j ai trouvai la scène de l infirmerie très touchante mais bon il a fallut quil la perde pour se rendre compte quil l aimais bon voila maintenant je te dit a très bientôt pour la suite bye_

Ohhh mais pour la chanson ce n'était vraiment rien, en tant que nouveau tu avais parfaitement le droit à ta chanson d'accueil et moi a piquer mon délire ! Mdr, je suis contente de voir qu'une fois de plus mon chapitre t'a plu et qu'il a piqué ta curiosité, j'espère pouvoir continuer dans ce fil la. Bah tu sais e qu'on dit pour l'amour, c'est toujours quand on le perd qu'on prend conscience de son existence, rahhhh ces ados alors ! Allez voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

**Big apple :** _a kan la suite?je l'atten avec impatience!_

Bienvenue parmi les reviewer et lecteurs de la dernière prophétie, nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir sur LDP airline, nous vous prison de ne point descendre du véhicule avant son arrêt complet, bouclez votre ceinture nous voilà partit ! Bon tu me vois désolé de ne point te faire de chanson de bienvenue mais va donc trouver une rime avec apple ! lol Allez je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite, bonne lecture.

Ben mes loulous ? On faiblit ? Allez courage, courage on arrive bientôt à la fin, alors n'hésitez pas ruez-vous sur le petit bouton en bas : GO GO GO reviews ! Et puis la 200° gagnera le droit de lire le chapitre avec quelques jours d'avance sur les autres ! Alors que le (ou la) 200° me laisse son adresse mail afin que je puisse lui faire parvenir. Nous voici arrivé à l'avant dernier chapitre de la 6° année d'Harry Potter, plus qu'un avant la fin d'ailleurs cela doit se sentir et quoi de mieux pour célébrer la fin d'année qu'un bal ? Allez je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre-ci, si ce n'est : Bonne lecture à tous.

H.

Le bal de fin d'année

Durant le mois que passa Harry à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'il eut la visite de sa grand-mère, ils purent ainsi se découvrir et s'apprécier comme membre d'une même famille. Harry découvrit aussi les mauvais côtés d'avoir de la famille qui se soucie de vous, elle le forçait à manger les infâmes repas qu'on leur servait au déjeuner, lui faisait mille recommandations pour son retour parmi les sorciers. Mais il était tellement heureux qu'on s'intéresse enfin à lui qu'il prenait tout avec le sourire, ou presque, lorsqu'il pensait à ce qui l'attendait au 4 Privet Drive il ne pouvait que faire une grimace, après avoir vécu quasiment avec sa grand-mère comment allait-il supporter la tante pétunia et son cachalot de fils ?

Hermione et Ron vinrent le voir tous les week-end et ils passèrent des heures à jouer à la bataille explosive tout trois, les garçons s'affrontèrent aux échecs version sorcier tandis que Hermione lisait dans un fauteuil.

Enfin le jour tant attendu arriva et c'est avec une pointe de regret dans la voix en disant au revoir à sa grand-mère que Harry regagna le monde des sorciers et plus précisément Poudlard. Il prit une fois de plus la poudre de cheminette pour se retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Rowena Dumbledore. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'elle n' était pas seule, Cornélius Fudge lui faisait face et visiblement ils n'entretenait pas des rapports des plus cordiaux, en fait ils étaient en train de se crier dessus, tant et si bien qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas de la présence de Harry.

**- Ecoutez-moi bien Fudge, tout ministre que vous soyez je ne vous laisserez pas régenter mon école.**

**- Votre école ? Il s'agit de la propriété de l'état et de ma responsabilité de mettre quelqu'un de compétent à la tête de Poudlard.**

**- Vous voulez dire un pantin à votre solde et à celle de Voldemort ?**

**- Je vous défends de m'insulter.**

**- Et moi je vous prie de quitter les lieux.**

**- Vous n'avez aucune autorité à faire valoir ici.**

**- Oublieriez-vous que j'ai crée cette école ?**

**- Je vous demande pardon ? **Demanda Fudge perplexe.

**- Albus n'a jamais plié devant vos exigences,** reprit-elle pour faire dévier le sujet, **et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais laisser Poudlard entre vos mains incapables, ce n'est pas parce que mon frère est mort que je vais réduire à néant tout ses efforts. Cette école est toujours restée hors de votre commandement et cela continuera ainsi, reprenez vos lois minables, et votre orgueil, vous n'êtes qu'un incapable et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau pour le prochain mandat.**

**- Seriez-vous en train de me menacer ?** S'empourpra le dit ministre de la magie.

**- Ohh je n'en ai pas besoin les élections de cet été se chargeront de vous faire comprendre le mécontentement de nos concitoyens.**

**- J'exige néanmoins qu'un grand inquisiteur soit nommé d'après le décret numéro 23.**

**- Ces décrets n'ont plus loi dans cette école, ils ont été retiré.**

**- Pas par le ministère,** rugit le petite homme.

**- Cela fait un an que nous nous passons de vos règles et j'entends bien continuer ainsi, Poudlard ne tombera jamais entre vos mains, mettez-vous bien cela dans le crâne Fudge.**

**- Vous plierez que vous le vouliez ou non.** Menaça Fudge.

**- Jamais,** souffla Rowena.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant encore deux minutes avant de s'apercevoir de la présence du jeune gryffondor qui visiblement n'en revenait toujours pas.

**- Bien puisque je ne peux vous faire entendre raison, je vais de ce pas quitter ces lieux, mais je reviendrai,** cracha-t-il avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers la sortie, **Monsieur Potter**, fit-il avec une grimace en passant près de lui.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Fudge essaie de remettre la main sur Poudlard maintenant que Albus n'est plus là, il avait essayé avant mais mon frère l'avait envoyé promener.**

**- Tu veux dire que depuis l'année dernière…**

**- Poudlard ne suit plus vraiment les lois du monde magique, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu remonter sur un balai, et cela est resté en travers de la gorge de Fudge.**

**- Les décrets n'ont jamais été retiré, c'est juste Dumbledore qui ne les appliquait plus.**

**- Exactement.**

**- On est dans une sacré galère.**

**- Oui,** fit Rowena en riant, **encore plus que tu ne le crois.**

**- Comment cela ?**

**- Ne te soucie pas des problèmes d'intendance du château, c'est mon affaire. Profite de la fin de cette année et de ta 7° année, je me charge du reste… ou presque.**

**- Rowena ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Non, rien…**

**- Comme tu veux, mais si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.**

**- C'est de famille ce besoin de faire parler les autres et de rester si mystérieux ?**

Les yeux de la jeune femme se voilèrent à l'évocation des traits de caractères de son frère.

**- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.**

**- Moi je ne collectionne pas les bonbons aux citrons.** Fit-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

**- Comment va-t-on faire maintenant pour deviner le mot de passe de ton bureau ?**

**- Il faudra énumérer tous les sorts que vous connaissez !**

Harry la regarda avec horreur, elle n'était pas la descendante de Serdaigle pour rien, même pour aller discuter il devrait réviser ses sorts, cette femme était incroyablement… incroyablement pédagogue ou très perfide.

**- Ne fais pas cette tête je n'en choisirais pas des trop dur pour que les premiers cycles puissent le trouver aussi.**

Il secoua la tête en signe de résignation avec un léger sourire en coin puis se dirigea vers la porte.

**- Je dois te prévenir que ta cousine s'est réveillée trois jours après ta visite, elle se porte bien et veux te voir puisqu'il lui a été interdit de venir te voir à Ste mangouste comme tu l'avais demandé.**

**- Merci,** fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

**- Ne la repousses pas Harry.**

**- Je n'ai pas le choix.**

Et il sortit de la pièce, sur le trajet le menant à sa salle commune il pensa à la décision qu'il avait prise le mois dernier. Sa longue convalescence avait permis à Harry de réfléchir sur sa situation et celle de ses proches, il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il arrivait chaque fois à la même conclusion, à une douloureuse conclusion. Il commençait tout juste à ne plus se sentir coupable pour la mort de son parrain, la discussion avec sa grand-mère lui avait ouvert les yeux sur certains points. Non, Sirius n'aurait pas été content de le voir se morfondre encore sur sa disparition, son parrain avait fait un choix et lui il se devait de le respecter. Autant que la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, toutes les conversations qu'il avait échangées avec Rowena sur « la puissance compagne de solitude » et avec sa grand-mère sur le caractère de Patmol, lui avait fait réaliser qu'il mettait Séréna en danger par sa seule présence. Et il avait compris qu'il tenait trop à elle pour supporter d'être la cause de son malheur, Sirius s'était battu par amour pour lui, il refusait catégoriquement que la jeune fille ait le même choix à faire. Car il savait déjà la réponse comme on disait telle père, telle fille, et il ne pourrait supporter de la perdre elle aussi. La seule solution pour la protéger était de s'éloigner d'elle, de ne jamais lui dévoiler ses sentiments, de ne jamais lui montrer plus que de l'amitié et ce quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il devrait la traiter comme n'importe quelle autre gryffondor qui était son amie, au fur et à mesure qu'il avait avancé dans son raisonnement, Harry avait senti son cœur se déchirer un peu plus à chaque pas. Heureusement il lui restait Hermione et Ron, il avait bien tenté de les repousser eux aussi mais il avait compris, grâce en partie à Séréna d'ailleurs, qu'ils étaient déjà trop impliqués avec lui pour que cette solution soit vraiment efficace. La jeune gryffondor n'était pas encore au courant de ses sentiments, pour elle il n'était pas encore trop tard, priant silencieusement de lui pardonner, Harry pénétra dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Il fut accueilli par des exclamations et une brunette qui se jeta dans ses bras.

**- Harry ! **

Dire qu'il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras eut été un euphémisme, il ne l'avait pas vu éveillé depuis avant l'attaque et elle lui avait cruellement manqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas à peine arrivé, envoyer en l'air toutes ses décisions aussi se contenta-t-il d'une faible pression dans le dos de la jeune fille, espérant qu'aux yeux de tous cela passerait comme une marque camaraderie, et d'un vague sourire pour dire d'une voix parfaitement calme ou ne perçait aucune émotion :

**- Je suis content de te voir réveillé Séréna. Comment te sens-tu ?**

Dieu qu'il était dur de rester de marbre devant elle, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser de lui répéter ses mots qu'elle n'avait pu entendre mais ce n'était plus possible.

**- B… Bien,** bégaya la jeune fille troublée par le comportement de son camarade et en se décollant de lui. **Et toi ?**

**- Un peu fatigué, je vais monter me coucher, content de tous vous revoir**, fit-il aux autres en se dégageant totalement de Séréna.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers et quelques secondes plus tard la porte du dortoir des 6° année claqua, de là où elle était Hermione aurait pu jurer avoir vu une larme couler sur la joue de son ami.

Après quelques secondes d'hébétude, les larmes envahirent les yeux de Séréna, ne pouvant supporter de rester dans cette salle une minute de plus elle partit en courant, passa le portrait de la grosse dame en un éclair et disparut au coin d'un couloir.

Hermione et Ron allèrent rejoindre Harry dans son dortoir qui entendant la porte s'ouvrir sécha rapidement le flot de larme qui dévalait ses joues. Les deux jeunes gens vinrent s'asseoir en face de lui.

**- Que se passe-t-il Harry ?** Questionna avec douceur la préfète.

**- Rien, j'étais juste un peu fatigué par le voyage en poudre de cheminette et j'ai préféré monter me coucher.**

**- Je ne parlais pas de cela.**

**- Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu parlais.** Répondit-il calmement.

**- De ton comportement avec Séréna ! Tu as été si froid avec elle, tu ne l'étais jamais avant, je sais que tu te faisais du souci pour elle mais là c'est comme si elle t'était indifférente.**

**- Ce n'est que ma cousine Hermione.**

CLAC, la main de la jeune fille retentit contre la joue de Harry.

**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dit cela,** dit-elle rageusement et d'un pas tout aussi rageur elle quitta le dortoir.

La main sur sa joue endolorie, ils la regardèrent partir, puis Ron reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami.

**- Quoi ?** Grogna l'héritier de Gryffondor.

Mais le dernier des fils Weasley se contenta de continuer à le fixer sans parler.

**- Je suis fatiguer Ron je vais dormir,** tenta-t-il.

Mais toujours aucun signe de mouvement de la part de ce dernier. Leur regard croisé Harry sentit à nouveau ses yeux lui picoter mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser aller devant son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas à leur montrer à tous ses états d'âmes. Et pourtant il avait de plus en plus de mal à les retenir, ce regard accusateur qui le perçait malgré ses défenses, malgré sa résistance, ce regard qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors le barrage céda, et les larmes recommencèrent à inonder son visage, à ce moment là peut lui importait que son meilleur ami le voit pleurer, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, baissant la tête il murmura.

**- Je ne pourrais jamais tenir.**

**- Et pourtant il le faudra bien.**

**- Tu crois que j'ai raison de faire cela ?**

**- Non… Mais c'est ta décision et je me dois de la respecter.** Et gauchement il passa son bras autour des épaules du survivant dans une tentative de réconfort. Harry se laissa aller dans cette étreinte fraternelle et appuya son front contre la clavicule de son meilleur ami tout en laissant les flots de larmes se tarir par eux-même.

Harry n'eut pas souvenir de s'être endormi avant de se réveiller le lendemain matin à l'aube, il restait une bonne heure avant que ses camarades ne se lèvent, aussi décida-t-il de prendre sa douche et de descendre lire un peu. Il attrapa sans même le regarder le livre qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et descendit en silence les escaliers. Seulement la salle commune n'était pas vide, un tête brune dépassait du fauteuil devant la cheminée, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir, lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

**- Je voulais justement te parler Harry.**

**- Bonjour Séréna, comment vas-tu ce matin ?** Demanda-t-il nonchalant en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé face à elle.

**- J'irai droit au but, lorsque j'étais dans le comas, j'avais une conscience particulière de ce qui m'entourait.**

Harry commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, Séréna fixa l'âtre de la cheminée pour y puiser l'inspiration.

**- Avant que Dumbledore et Rémus ne viennent me chercher. J'ai… J'ai vu… J'ai vu Malefoy torturer devant moi des moldus, il m'a fait… Il m'a obligé à… Bref, ce n'est plus important,** elle fit un mouvement de dénis avec la main pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer, **mais suite à tout cela, je n'avais plus très envie de regagner le monde des sorciers lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans le comas. Et en même temps je souhaitais me réveiller pour te revoir mais à quoi bon tant d'effort si c'était pour me retrouver aussi seule qu'avant…**

**- Séréna…**

**- Laisse moi finir, je n'entendais pas vraiment ce qui se disait autour de moi mais plutôt les sentiments qui était projeté et par qui. Et une seule chose pouvait me décider à revenir, connaître tes sentiments à mon égard. Je me suis réveillée parce que tu m'aimes Harry…**

**- Tu te trompes Séréna.**

**- Quoique tu en dises, seul ton amour pouvait me ramener, tu auras beau le nier je sais ce qu'il en est et je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, Ne nous fait pas ça Harry.**

**- Séréna,** soupira le jeune homme, **ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont.**

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, son nez à deux millimètres du sien elle murmura :

**- Tu ne trompes personne et je ne te laisserai pas faire Harry, tu ne m'évinceras pas de ta vie et ce malgré tous tes efforts.**

Et elle le planta là pour se diriger vers son dortoir, les yeux dans le vague il songea qu'il serait encore plus dur de la repousser à présent.

… _Mais l'espoir perdure…_

C'est dans cette même position que le trouva Ron 10 minutes plus tard, il lui tira la manche et ils descendirent déjeuner dans la grande salle, rejoignant Hermione.

**- Je chuis décholé pour lo boffe,** fit-elle avec un bout de sa tartine beurré dans la bouche.

**- Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu ne m'approuves pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Non, mais comme l'a si bien dit Ron, c'est ta décision.**

**- Merci.**

Après quelques minutes de repas en silence, Rowena Dmbledore se leva et annonça :

**- Comme l'avait prévu mon frère, un bal va être organisé pour la fin de l'année, il aura lieux dans 15 jours, la veille de votre départ par le Poudlard Express, toutes les années sont exceptionnellement autorisées à y participer. Un marché aura lieu dans le parc du château pour tout ceux voulant faire des emplettes à cette occasion le week-end prochain. En raison de l'attaque du mois dernier et de la disparition de notre bien aimé ancien directeur, les examens de cette année sont annulés.**

Un vive clameur accueillit ses propos et il fallut quelques minutes avant que la salle ne retrouve un niveau sonore acceptable.

**- Sauf…** Tenta-t-elle.

**- Sauf pour les 5° années qui ont un délai supplémentaire pour passer leur B.U.S.E.s et pour les 7° année qui ayant participer à la bataille, ont d'ors et déjà acquis leur Aspics de DCFM, Enchantement et Métamorphose. Il ne leur reste donc qu'à passer le reste de leur option.**

Une fois de plus le principal sujet de conversation des derniers jours fut le bal de fin d'année et les couples qui se formeraient pour l'occasion. Victor ne pouvant à nouveau être présent, Ron se désigna pour escorter Hermione, « entre préfet il faut se serrer les coudes » avait affirmé le rouquin pour justifier officiellement sa demande. Bien que la nervosité dont il avait fait preuve au moment de la dite demande avait laissé Harry dubitatif quant à la motivation officieuse. Pour sa part le survivant ne savait trop avec qui y aller ni même s'il désirait y aller, non pas qu'il n'avait pas eu plusieurs demandes mais il n'avait pas trop le cœur à la fête en cette fin d'année. Et puis voir Séréna danser avec un étranger et se coller à lui, non merci, il souffrait déjà bien assez comme cela pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il n'était pas masochiste non plus. Par conte il se demandait si sa cousine n'avait pas tendance dans ce genre là, il ne comptait plus tous les traquenards et les coups fourrés qu'elle lui avait fait pour le forcer à l'accompagner au bal ou à avouer ses sentiments. Elle lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer, juste retour des choses selon elle, vengeance certes puérile mais surtout efficace selon lui. Les affrontements étaient récurrent et bien trop nombreux à son goût et ce matin là n'échappait pas à la règle, il gardait un silence prudent tandis que Séréna usait de tout ses talents pour le convaincre ou le faire parler, mais la patience n'était pas son point fort et tous les deux le savaient.

**- Séréna, me laisserais-tu finir ma tartine s'il te plait ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

**- Non, cela ne me plait pas, pas avant que tu n'aies dit ce que je veux entendre.** Reprit-elle avec véhémence.

**- Alors tu vas attendre longtemps, je n'ai rien à te dire.**

**- Cela m'étonnerait tu ne tiendras pas aussi longtemps.** Fit-elle moqueuse.

**- Séréna,** explosa-t-il soudain, **fiche moi la paix !**

Il se leva subitement et en trois grande enjambée il regagna la sortie de la grande salle, 5 pas pus tard il inspirait l'air frais de ce matin de printemps et expirait profondément, espérant évacuer ainsi son exaspération, il avait beau l'aimer qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait « être chiante » quand elle s'y mettait. Heureusement on était samedi, et aucun cours n'était prévu ce jour là, 10 jours qu'il était revenu, 10 jours dans la presque paisible vie de Poudlard et il lui fallait déjà envisager de repartir d'ici, de retourner chez sa tante et son oncle. Il repensa encore une fois à comment il allait supporter les réflexions sarcastiques de son oncle, la méchanceté de son cousin, et la sécheresse de sa tante, mais il du s'avouer qu'il n'était pas très honnête. L'été précédant la tante Pétunia s'était plutôt comporté civilement, son cousin l'avait évité et l'oncle Vernon… L'oncle Vernon était resté l'oncle Vernon pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il décida de marcher pour se détendre et penser à autre chose que ce maudit bal, il était encore bien tôt et l'air était plutôt frais, Hermione et Ron dormait encore et il n'avait pas très envie de repasser par le hall pour aller prendre sa cape et risquer de tomber sur Séréna. Il descendit vers le lac, les traces de bataille étaient toujours visibles et elles le resteraient longtemps encore, songea-t-il ne serait-ce pour que tous se souviennent de ce jour là. Bien que rien n'aurait pu le lui faire oublier, il se rappela d'une voix que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit au sujet de sa cicatrice : « il est des marques qui sont utiles et qui servent à nous rappeler ce que l'on souhaiterait oublier. » Cela l'amena à penser à la blessure d'Hermione qui s'était résorbée juste après la bataille, pourtant la jeune fille ne semblait pas aller mieux, pas en apparence du moins. Il soupçonnait Victor de volontairement passer plus de temps à l'étranger ne sachant comment se rendre utile auprès de son amie, c'est une épreuve que leur couple devait traverser pour s'en sortir grandit ou voir leur limite et en rester là. Et malheureusement c'était vraisemblablement plus la seconde option qui se profilait, Krum, constatant toute son impuissance dans cette affaire, avait préféré s'en éloigner. Ses pas le menèrent à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, il la regarda fixement quelques minutes, se repaissant de sa dangereuse beauté puis finalement s'enfonça dans les fourrés. Il aurait des ennuis s'il se faisait attraper mais peu de personnes s'aventuraient dans celle-ci il y avait donc peu de chance qu'il rencontre quelqu'un. Il fit appel à ses souvenirs pour retrouver l'itinéraire menant à la petite clairière dans laquelle il avait débouché quelques semaines plus tôt et accéder à ce cimetière où une tombe avait marqué son esprit. Il n'eut aucun mal à arriver à l'endroit voulu, ayant vu le chemin de nombreuse fois dans ces rêves, seulement son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il constat qu'une personne était déjà là. Lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, il ne put empêcher sa conscience de constater que ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu surtout si l'homme prostré était le même que la fois d'avant. Mais à son grand soulagement ce fut le visage de son ancien professeur de DCFM qu'il pu voir quand l'homme se redressa, il s'avança dans le pré et dit d'une voix distincte.

**- Bonjour professeur Lupin.**

**- Harry ? Fit celui-ci surpris, que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Je… Je me promenais.**

**- Dans la forêt interdite ?** Ironisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je fuyais Séréna et j'en ai profité pour venir voir cet endroit.**

**- Elle te mène la vie dure, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui,** **professeur.** Fit-il avec un pâle sourire, les yeux rivés au sol.

**- Rémus, je n'ai pas été ton professeur depuis 3 ans, appelle-moi seulement tonton Rémus.**

**- Quoi ?** Fit Harry en relevant la tête pour voir le grand sourire de son ancien professeur et le frémissement de ses lèvres signifiant qu'il contenait à grand peine son rire.

Cette fois il sourit franchement et le lycanthrope libéra son rire clair.

**- Appelle-moi simplement Rémus.**

**- D'accord, Rémus.**

**- Alors tu te promenais dans la forêt interdite ?**

**- Euhh en fait je cherchais cet endroit, je voulais voir le cimetière.**

**- Je suppose que tôt ou tard tu l'aurais découvert ou je te l'aurais montré.** Devant le regard d'incompréhension que lui lança le jeune homme il continua : **Approche.**

Harry contourna la première pierre tombale et vint se placer à côté du dernier des amis de ses parents et lorsqu'il lu le nom de la tombe son souffle resta coincé dans sa poitrine et quelques secondes après une larme coula le long de sa joue.

**- Comme le manoir de la famille Potter avait été détruit, nous avions peur que le domaine entier ne soit la proie de vandale ou que sais-je encore, je ne voulais pas que leur dépouille puisse être malmené d'une quelconque façon. Alors j'ai demandé à Albus de pouvoir les faire enterrer à Poudlard. Il a gentiment créer cet endroit afin qu'ils y soient en sécurité et qu'ils puissent reposer en paix, ce n'était que justice que Sirius soit inhumé auprès d'eux même si on ne retrouvera jamais son corps.**

Devant lui Harry ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'inscription qui était gravé : _Liliane Eleanor Potter née Evans, mère dévoué et aimante, puisses-tu retourner auprès des anges, fleur de lys, ton sacrifice ne n'a pas été vain._ Il se déplaça vers la tombe suivante et y lu l'autre inscription. _James Thomas Potter, auror réputé mais père avant tout, maraudeur pour toujours, vielle sur nous Cornedrue, comme tu as protégé ta famille._ Il se rapprocha de Rémus et fit face à l'avant dernière tombe de la première rangé et ses yeux embués se posèrent sur les mots gravés. _Sirius Nigel Black, homme volontaire et courageux, ami fidèle au cœur sincère, repose en paix Patmol, que la mort te soit plus agréable que ta vie._ Il fit un pas de plus de côté et se retrouva au côté du dernier maraudeurs encore en liberté._ Albus Dumbledore, directeur respecté, frère protecteur et ami sincère, que l'éternité te soit aussi agréable que la place que tu occupais dans nos cœurs. Détenteur du grand ordre de Merlin, première classe._

**- Qui… Comment ?** Parvint difficilement à articuler harry.

**- Pour tes parents et Sirus, c'est moi qui les ait fait inscrire.**

**- Merci.** Il renifla chercha à reprendre contenance et d'une voix un peu plus assuré il poursuivit. **Et pour le professeur Dumbledore ?**

**- C'est Arabella.**

**- Vous n'avez pas marqué son nom complet.**

**- Non,** rit-il, **il ne serait jamais rentré entier sur la pierre tombale, Arabella a jugé préférable de marquer une épitaphe plutôt que son nom complet.**

**- Elle a bien fait.**

**- Je trouve aussi.**

**- Ré… Rémus ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Comment est-il mort ?** Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix comme s'il demandait qu'on lui révèle un secret.

Le loup garou se passa une main devant le visage comme les souvenirs l'assaillaient, il avisa une roche plate sur laquelle il s'installa et commença son récit. Le même qu'il avait fait à McGonagall lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie deux jours après la bataille.

**- Après avoir lu le billet de Drago, nous sommes partis tous les deux vers le manoir Malfoy pour faire entendre raison à Lucius. Seulement on s'est rendu compte trop tard que c'était un piège, j'ignore si c'était vraiment prémédité puisque on ne s'en est pas aperçu de suite, enfin on n'a pas été attaqué de suite. Mais le résultat est qu'une trentaine de mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus tandis que Lucius revenait avec Séréna qui était déjà bien amochée. Albus est entré dans une colère noire quand il a vu une de ces élèves admonestées mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'exprimer sa colère que l'on devait faire face à plusieurs sorts. Puis Voldemort est apparu à la porte, là on a compris que l'on ne s'en tirerait pas tous vivant. Albus s'est sacrifié pour que nous revenions vivant Séréna et moi,** Rémus reprit son souffle, se remémorant la raison pour laquelle il s'était arrêté ici lorsqu'il en avait discuté avec Minerva Mc Gonagall, il étouffait les sanglots dans sa voix et il avait reprit, **je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il m'a dit mais cela a quelque chose à voir avec Harry et Séréna. **

**- Comment cela ?** Avait demandé le professeur de métamorphose.

**- Séréna est celle qui permettra à Harry de développer sa pleine puissance et de rester lui-même, il a dit que je devais veiller sur eux jusqu'à ce que Rowena vienne prendre sa place.** Mais de cette partie pas un mot il n'en révèlerait au jeune homme et pourtant les voix de Harry et de Minerva dans son souvenir se mêlaient.

**- Co… Comment est-ce arrivé ? **

**- On a commencé à se battre mais on a vite été dépassé par le surnombre, Séréna avait réussit à récupérer sa baguette qui était dans la poche de Lucius et malgré ses blessures elle s'est battu avec nous. Albus a réussi à éliminer Crabe et Goyle, je ne sais pour quelle raison il s'est concentré sur eux ils n'étaient pas les plus dangereux et quand je dis « éliminer » il les a tué de sang froid mais en légitime défense. **

A ce moment là Minerva l'avait interrompu en répondant à sa question.

**- Malefoy.**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Il a cherché à protéger Drago.**

**- Je ne suis pas certain que j'en aurai fait autant pour ce petit prétentieux.** Avait-il confessé.

**- Moi non plus mais poursuit.** Avait avoué Minerva

Mais Harry n'avait les connaissances nécessaires pour arriver à la même conclusion que son professeur de métamorphose et il s'était contenté d 'un froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il avait énoncé les deux noms des acolytes de Malefoy, père et junior, le laissant néanmoins poursuivre sans interruption.

**- Oui. Je crois que j'en ai mis un ou deux également hors d'état de nuire pour un long moment Puis Voldemort à lever la main et tous les sorts se sont arrêtés Albus s'est alors rapproché de moi et de Séréna et nous a dit de nous préparer mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Puis il a crée un bouclier autour de nous trois et Fumsec est apparu, on était pressé car les mangemorts attaquaient le bouclier. Il a demandé à son phénix de nous attraper Séréna et moi et de nous emmener à Poudlard, on ne voulait pas partir mais j'ai forcé Sen : le bouclier commençait à céder. Au moment ou le bouclier lâchait, Fumsec m'a attrapé sans que je ne puisse rien y faire j'ai essayé à mon tour d'attraper Albus mais en vain, Fumsec nous portait déjà haut dans le ciel, je n'ai pu qu'assister impuissant aux derniers instants de Albus, il se battait en duel avec Volemort, je l'ai vu perdre l'avantage sur son ancien élève et lever les yeux vers nous juste avant de recevoir l'Avada Kadavra que lui envoyait le seigneur des ténèbres. La dernière image que j'ai vu ce sont les yeux vitreux d'Albus qui s'écroulait à terre devant le rire de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Ensuite je me suis retrouvé ici.** Acheva-t-il d'un air contrit et les larmes aux yeux.

**- Voldemort a fini par comprendre que seule sa peur de Dumbledore l'empêchait de le vaincre.**

**- Voilà des paroles étonnement sage pour un garçon de ton âge.** S'étonna le loup garou.

**- Ce sont celle de Dumbledore lui-même. Il me les avait dite lors d'un cours d'occlumencie avancé. La croyance est parfois plus forte que la vérité. Ou quelque chose comme ça.**

**- Simple et criante de vérité une vrai phrase comme les aimait Albus.** Sourit l'ancien professeur.

**- Oui.**

**- Si on retournait vers la civilisation.**

**- Est-on obligé ?**

**- Je crains que oui.**

Avec un soupir de résignation Harry regagna le château et sa salle commune ou un pile de devoir l'attendait et dont Hermione et Ron s'était déjà attelait. Il s'assit à côté d'eux sans eux mot, prit le premier livre en haut de la pile et commença à travailler lui aussi.

L'échéance du bal arriva enfin à son terme, Harry n'avait toujours pas cédé à Séréna et pour s'en débarrasser lui avait annoncé qu'il avait une cavalière, ce qui n'avait en réalité fait qu'empirer la situation puisqu'à présent elle lui posait toutes sortes de questions sur sa compagne d'un soir. Questions auxquelles il ne pouvait apporter de réponses puisque c'était faux, il avait décidé de ne pas aller au bal, lui qui avait espéré pouvoir se tenir loin de la jeune fille et essayer de l'oublier, c'était loupé, il l'avait presque plus vu ces derniers 15 jours que les 6 mois précédents. Au détour d'un couloir, elle avait essayé une fois de plus de le coincer et toute sa frustration était ressortit lorsqu'il avait du une nouvelle fois la repousser.

**- Séréna, Arrête ce cinéma ! Je ne sais pas quelles idées tu t'es mis dans la tête, mais cesse ce manège tout de suite, je n'ai jamais été, je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais amoureux de toi. J'ignore ce que tu es allé t'imaginer lorsque tu es sortit du coma ni je ne sais quelle histoire de princesse et de prince charmant tu as mise en place, mais oublie cela tout de suite. Je ne t'aime pas, tu es ma cousine, et on ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un de sa famille c'est contre nature ! Alors arrête ton char et fiche moi la paix ! **

Ces mots lui avaient fait autant de mal qu'à elle et la main de la jeune fille était entrée violemment en contact avec sa joue avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie en courant vers son dortoir. Les zygomatiques endoloris il s'était retourné et avait appuyé son front contre le mur de pierre froid et avait murmuré, loin de se douter que deux yeux gris à cet instant l'observait avec minutie.

**- Tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles, Sen, je suis désolé.**

C'est en repensant à ce moment que le surprit Ginny dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

**- Alors on rêvasse ?** Demanda la jolie rouquine en s'installant dans le fauteuil à côté.

**- Rêvasser ne serait pas le terme exact, disons plutôt que je réfléchissais,** avoua Harry.

**- Tu pensais à Séréna ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors tu rêvassais !** Fit-elle triomphante comme quelqu'un qui vient de prouver que 1 + 1 2

**- Pas vraiment,** grimaça-t-il. **Tu ne vas pas te préparer pour le bal ?**

**- Je n'y vais pas. Mais toi ? Ta cavalière va t'attendre.**

**- Je… N'ai pas vraiment de cavalière.**

**- Oh…**

**- J'ai dit cela à Séréna pour qu'elle me fiche la paix.**

**- Je vois… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop à quel jeu tu joues ni pourquoi vous vous faîtes cela.**

**- Ginny…**

**- Laisse moi finir. Tu peux donner le change aux autres Gryffondor ou même à tous les autres élèves de l'école mais pas à moi, pas à tes amis, on voit bien que tu en souffres. Alors j'ignore pourquoi tu agis ainsi, pourquoi tu la repousses si soudainement, mais sous sa façade combative et « je ne me laisserai pas faire » je peux te garantir qu'elle en souffre, et très profondément. Séréna est ma meilleure amie et tu as beau être comme un frère pour moi, en cet instant je ne t'approuve pas Harry. Je ne t'occasionnerai pas la gêne que pourraient avoir mes questions, tu as sûrement tes raisons pour faire cela mais j'espère pour toi qu'elles sont bonnes.**

**- Vouloir la garder en vie, est une assez bonne raison pour toi ?**

**- Cela en est une,** admit-elle, **mais dans ce cas la tu n'as pas la bonne méthode.**

**- Et que devrais-je faire selon toi ?** S'énerva-t-il. **Plus elle reste près de moi, plus elle est en danger, ne me dit pas le contraire Ginny et soit honnête tu sais que j'ai raison, elle est tout ce qui me restes qui s'apparente de près ou de loin à une famille hormis la tienne et Rémus, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la perdre je ne peux pas. Elle est mon dernier lien avec… Avec Sirius.**

**- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, plus que tu ne le crois, mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ce choix ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui enlever ce libre arbitre.**

**- Je ne prendrai pas le risque qu'elle prenne la même décision que son père.**

**- Ce n'est pas à toi de l'empêcher, c'est égoïste de ta part. Et puis de toute manière il est déjà trop tard, ce choix nous l'avons déjà tous fait.**

**- Non !**

**- Tu ne peux pas décider pour nous Harry, nous avons choisis de tout risquer pour que tu réussisses y compris nos vies.**

**- Non ! Je ne veux pas.**

**- C'est trop tard Harry, accepte-le une bonne fois pour toute. Tu risques de nous perdre un jour ou l'autre alors pourquoi ne pas profiter des êtres qui te sont cher maintenant, on ne sait de quoi demain sera fait, Voldemort ou non alors Carpe Diem.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à parler si sagement subitement ? Vous devriez vous préoccuper d'avoir un petit ami ou une copine, de fantasmer dans vos rêves, de savoir qui va finir avec qui à la fin de nos études, tu ne devrais pas parler comme cela, ce n'est pas normal Ginny ! Tu devrais être en train de te préparer pour aller au bal avec Dean ou que sais-je encore.**

**- Dans la vie on a pas toujours ce que l'ont veut,** fit-elle sombrement, **et avec la guerre à nos portes on est même pas libre de nos choix.**

**- Comment cela ?**

**- Rien, oublie cela.**

**- Expliques-toi.**

**- Oublie.**

**- Alors la pas question tu en as trop dit ou pas assez.** Affirma le survivant

**- Et bien justement j'en ai trop dit.**

**- Dans tous les cas tu dois continuer.**

**- Non.**

**- Ginnyyyyyyyyy. Ne m'oblige pas à lancer l'attaque du petit indien.**

**- La quoi ?**

Et il se jeta sur elle les mains en avant et commença à la chatouiller en criant d'une voix suraiguë.

**- Guiliguiliguiliguiliguiliguiliguiliguili.**

Ginny commença à rire et à rire tant et si bien que le souffle commençait à lui manquer et ses reins à la faire souffrir.

**- Ass… Assez.**

**- Alors tu te rends ?**

**- Ja… Jamais.** Protesta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

**- Très bien alors je continue. Guiliguiliguiliguiliguili.**

**- Stop ! **Ginny inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

**- Tu vas parler ?**

**- Non !**

**- Dommage pour toi !**

Après deux autres minutes de tortures intensives Ginny capitula.

**- C'est bon… C'est bon tu as gagné je vais parler.**

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,** Harry sourit d'aise, **c'était une victoire facile.**

**- Prétentieux !** Ils rirent tous les deux, ces quelques instants d'hilarité avait fait retombé la tension qui s'était créée lorsqu'ils avaient aborder des sujets plus graves juste avant.

**- Alors ?** Revint à la charge le survivant.

**- Alors… Je ne suis plus avec Dean.**

**- Tu m'en vois désolé pour toi.**

**- Pas autant que moi.**

**- C'est pour cela que tu ne vas pas au bal ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ron est au courant ?**

**- Non pas encore, en fait personne n'est au courant, la nouvelle étant fraîche.**

**- Tu devrais lui dire rapidement, on risque de bien rigoler.**

**- Pas trop tôt, je le laisse encore se faire à l'idée que je puisse avoir des copains, cela lui fait les pieds.**

**- Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière alors ?** Demanda soudain Harry.

**- Hein ?**

**- Deux ! Puisque tu n'a pas de cavalier et que moi c'est une cavalière fantôme tu ne voudrais pas me rendre ce service ?**

**- Séréna va me tuer.**

**- Je crois qu'elle préfèrera me voir avec toi plutôt qu'avec n'importe qu'elle autre.**

**- Je croyais que le but était de l'éloigner ? Cela ne serait pas plus efficace avec une jolie Poufsoufle ou une intelligente Serdaigle ?**

**- Une belle et farouche gryffondor fera l'affaire,** fit-il malicieusement !

**- Sale flatteur !** Lui répondit-elle en tapant contre son épaule, **je vais me préparer mais c'est bien pour te rendre service, et tu m'en devras un.**

**- C'est bon pour moi !**

**- Ne soit pas en retard !**

**- Toi non plus !**

Et ils disparurent dans leur dortoir, lorsqu'il passa la porte Harry jeta un regard en coin vers le lit de Dean Thomas, et ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe. Le jeune homme semblait aussi, si ce n'est plus malheureux que la jeune Weasley, lui qui pensait que c'était son camarade de dortoir qui l'avait laissé tomber, tout d'un coup il n'en était pas si sûr. Et l'idée que Ginny lui cachait quelque chose, vint s'imposer à son esprit. En un temps record il fila sous la douche, s'habilla de sa robe de soirée sorcier, le bal étant dans la plus pure tradition sorcière, et dix minutes plus tard il était de retour dans la salle commune. Tous ses camarades étaient descendus de la tour et devaient déjà se masser devant les portes closes de la grande salle, et il avait demandé à Ron de ne pas l'attendre. Ginny le rejoint peu de minutes après et à leur tour ils gagnèrent la fête, bon dernier, mais cela passa inaperçu dans l'effervescence du bal.

Malgré ses piètres connaissances en danse, Harry en accorda plusieurs à Ginny qui l'espace de quelques heures réussit à le distraire par son air gai et enjoué. Il s'excusait pour la 3° fois de lui avoir marché sur les pieds quand Séréna les interrompit d'un ton quelque peu froid.

**- J'espère que vous vous amusez bien.**

**- Enormément, tu te joins à nous ?** Demanda la jeune rouquine faisant fi du ton de son amie.

**- Non, je ne voudrai pas vous déranger.** Sa voix était étrangement similaire à celle du professeur Rogue lorsqu'il s'adressait justement au survivant.

**- Tu ne nous dérange pas du tout Sen, n'est-ce pas Harry ?**

**- Non,** fit ce dernier renfrogné.

**- Prend une chaise,** l'invita Ginny.

Encore un peu réticente Séréna accepta la proposition de son amie, se détendant peu à peu et sa voix se faisant moins agressive. Dix minutes plus tard Drago vint la rejoindre, les deux gryffondors se tendant automatiquement et restant sur leurs gardes, pourtant pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les serpentard et eux. Il attrapa une autre chaise et s'assit à côté de sa cavalière sous le regard incrédule de Ginny et le froncement de sourcils nettement réprobateur de Harry mais ne dit pas un mot.

Ils restèrent encore dix bonnes minutes dans ce silence pesant, chacun refusant de faire le premier pas ou de lancer un sujet de discussion neutre. Considérant que passer plusieurs minutes assis l'un en face de l'autre sans chercher à s'étriper était un effort suffisant pour le moment, les filles invitèrent leur cavalier respectif pour une danse plutôt lente. A la fin du slow au lieu de se diriger vers leur table Sérna s'avança vers le couple de gryffondor et échangea un bref clin d'œil avec la jeune Weasley avant de se planter devant le survivant et de dire d'une voix forte afin que tous ceux l'entourant l'entendent nettement.

**- On change ? M'accorderais-tu cette danse Harry ?**

Devant le fait accompli ni Draco ni Harry ne pouvait se permettre de refuser sans offenser l'une ou l'autre jeune fille les accompagnant, et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait, l'un refusant de danser avec un simili de sorcière plus pauvre que ses elfes de maison, l'autre refusant de laisser voir ne serait-ce qu'une part de son cœur. Et pourtant contre leur gré ils furent obliger d'accepter pour ne pas humilier leur cavalière d'un soir. Bien que pour le serpentard cette idée était plutôt réjouissante, le regard de sa cousine le dissuada de tenter quoique ce soit de ce genre. Alentour, les couples s'étaient arrêtés de danser le temps de l'entre deux danse et attendaient fébriles la réponse du survivant.

**- J'accepte.** Fit-il à haute voix, puis plus bas il ajouta, **c'est une ruse digne d'une serpentard tu aurais merveille dans cette maison à moins que ce ne soit l'influence de ta « famille »,** il cracha presque ce mot, **qui te rende si manipulatrice.**

**- Tu as raison Harry, mon père m'a appris le courage d'aller au bout de mes sentiments et de mes idées, je suis aussi têtue que lui, mais il me semblait que tu avais une bien meilleure opinion de lui.**

Harry s'empourpra avant de dire.

**- Tu sais très bien de qui je voulais parler,** et il glissa un regard vers Draco malefoy qui dansait en tenant sa cavalière du bout des doigts et aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre.

**- Bien essayé mais tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, j'ai dit que je voulais cette danse avec toi et je vais l'avoir.**

Elle se plaça devant lui en tendant les bras, prête pour la valse que les musiciens entonnaient, et attendant que son cavalier se décide. Une fois de plus Harry était devant le fait accompli. S'il n'allait pas vers elle, elle se sentirait humiliée d'être repoussé de la sorte et il avait beau vouloir l'éloigner de lui il ne voulait pas lui faire subir un tel affront. Et pourtant il n'y aurait pas de meilleurs moyens de faire savoir à tous qu'il ne ressentait rien pour la jeune femme lui faisant face, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à cette extrémité. Le rôle qu'il s'était attribué ces derniers jours semblait avoir fonctionné puisqu'il avait surpris les regards masculins se faire à nouveau insistant sur Séréna. L'espace d'une danse il songea à faire tomber le masque et à profiter de l'instant présent, mais une fois de plus il dut se ramener à la raison, attrapa sa cavalière et commencèrent à valser sans un mot.

**- Désolé je suis un piètre danseur et je vais te marcher plus d'une fois sur les pieds.** S'excusa-t-il.

**- Ce n'est pas grave.**

**- Sen ?**

**- Oui ?** Elle leva ses yeux et ne noya dans les émeraudes du survivant.

**- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de m'approcher, que tu prennes tes distances avec moi. Je t'en prie Sen, si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis fais-le pour moi. **

Ses yeux et sa voix s'étaient fais suppliants et la jeune fille en était bien plus retournée que ce qu'elle voulait bien l'avouer. Toute la douleur du monde semblait avoir élu domicile dans le regard du jeune gryffondor, il n'avait jamais parut plus vulnérable qu'en ce jour, et pourtant.

**- Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes Harry,** c'était la première discussion sérieuse qu'ils avaient ensemble depuis longtemps. **Je ne peux pas te laisser seul à un moment où tu as le plus besoin de moi.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de toi ?**

**- Je le vois Harry, je te connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir quand tu as besoin du soutien de tes amis et en ce moment c'est plus que d'ami dont tu as besoin.**

**- Peut-être,** concéda le jeune homme.

Elle secoua la tête en poussant un long soupir.

**- On a déjà eu cette conversation l'été dernier.**

**- Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis.**

**- Ca j'avais remarqué,** fit sarcastiquement la jeune fille. **Mais moi non plus je ne changerai pas d'avis.**

**- Alors que fait-on ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

La même tristesse passa dans leurs yeux ainsi qu'un fort sentiment d'impuissance face aux éléments qui se déchaînaient à l'extérieur, ce monde hostile qui s'arrangeait pour séparer les êtres qui s'aimaient, ces enfants de la guerre qui devraient sacrifier leur jeunesse et leur innocence. Dans un ensemble parfait leurs regards dévièrent vers Ginny et Drago.

**- C'est moi ou…** Commença Harry.

**- Ou ils se sont rapprocher depuis le debout de la danse ?**

**- Nonnn, ça c'est impossible. **

**- Tu crois ?** Fit ironiquement la jeune fille.

**- Malefoy et Gin ? Jamais.**

**- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais,** professa Séréna.

**- Si Ron le voit ou vient à l'apprendre je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Malefoy junior.**

Ils rirent ensemble, ce simple geste les fit se retourner l'un vers l'autre, scrutant les yeux de l'autre, Harry reprit rapidement son masque de distance et la magie du moment fut rompu, la musique cessa et ils se séparèrent rapidement, chacun retrouvant son cavalier ou sa cavalière du soir.


	36. Retour chez soi

**Greg83 :** Meuhhh non je ne suis pas méchante, après cela va être pire ! Non je blague je n'en sais encore rien. Mais merci pour ce beau compliment. J'ai hâte aussi de vous retrouver malheureusement une pause s'impose, j'ai des études à réussir et à concilier avec un job je doute de pouvoir en même temps avancer correctement mon histoire pour vous mettre un chapitre régulièrement. Donc il faudra attendre que j'ai de la marge et de l'avance ! En attendant bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.

**Zabou :** Même une toute petite, courte, review me fait énormément plaisir, je n'ai pas besoin de long discours, il me suffit de savoir que vous êtes toujours là et que cela vous plait pour continuer encore plus motivée ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture.

**Minerve :** Et oui, mais je vais te dire un petit secret, sur ce coup la je crois pas que Harry réfléchisse avec son cerveau. Miss Poufsouffle ? Ahhhh Elle devrait se dévoiler dans les dix premiers chapitres de Réincarnation, quant à savoir de quel côté elle se rangera, mystère. En espérant que tu passeras un bon moment, bonne lecture.

**Linoa Anna Potter : **Que dire d'autre à part : MERCI, de tout cœur Merci pour tout et à bientôt ?

Bonne lecture j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Maria-Juana :** Ma grande amie castillane ! On nous pensait faible, on nous pensé brisé, ils ne pouvaient plus se tromper ! Je reviendrai avec encore plus fort, encore plus palpitant et encore mieux écris, avec un nouvel opus ! Mais… Il faudra attendre, un peu. En attendant tu as droit à ta petite chanson de bienvenue.

Gloire, gloire au nouveau,

Qui a lu tant de mot,

Gloire, gloire à Maria-Juana

Qui à lu tout cela !

Inéluctable hein ? en es-tu si sûr ? Tu sais que j'aime prendre le contre pied de ce qu'on attend, tu le sais hein ? Mdr.

Allez à bientôt et régale toi avec ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.

**L'inconnu : **Ma petite pièce rapporté ! Désolé de t'avoir fait tant attendre, mais ce chapitre ne me plaisait pas vraiment dans sa forme actuelle et je voulais le retravailler seulement j'ai pas eu d'idée meilleure. J'espère néanmoins qu'il te plaira quand même, bonne lecture.

**Big Apple :** C'est pour aujourd'hui ! Comment cela pas trop tôt ? COMMENT CA JE ME SUIS PAS GROUILLE ? Oui bon oui c'est vrai, pardon, pardon, mea culpa ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, bonne lecture. Merci pour le superbe

**Moi : **Et bien, bienvenue Moi ! Terrible comme pseudo ! Je suis contente que mon histoire t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cette suite et je te souhaite déjà une bonne lecture mais avant de partir pour la suite une petite chanson pour un petit nouveau !

Gloire, gloire au nouveau,

Qui à lu tant de mot,

Gloire, gloire à moi

Qui ai écrit tout cela.

Oups pardon

Gloire, gloire à Moi

Qui a lu tout cela !

A bientôt

Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fic. La dernière prophétie représente plus de 18 mois de travail, un fichier Word de 1700 kilo mais aussi 240 pages de longue et prenante histoire. J'espère de tout cœur que vous avait pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire, et que malgré les postages un peu disparates sur la fin à aucun moment vous n'avez regretté votre lecture.

J'ai été agréablement surprise du succès de cette histoire, je pensais atteindre tout juste les 100 reviews mais jamais je n'avais songé dépasser les 200, alors encore une fois merci à vous tous. En parlant de surprise, je pensais touché un public exclusivement féminin avec mes histoires nian nian mais j'ai été ravie de découvrir tout un lectorat masculin ! Alors Merci les mecs ! Au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt.

Je tiens à signaler que toute coïncidence avec le 6° tome est purement fortuite ( de même qu'avec d'autres fics), oui, oui j'ai eu des échos du 6° tome et je ne pensais pas tomber si juste sur certaines choses mais je ne vous révélerait pas lesquelles.

C'est bien la fin de Harry Potter et la dernière prophétie mais en aucun cas de l'histoire, comme prévu je vais prendre une pose de plusieurs mois, pour mes études et renouveler mon inspiration. Je ne vous cacherai pas que vers la fin j'ai eu de plus en plus de mal à écrire, d'ailleurs cela se sent sur ce dernier chapitre.

Je vous donne rendez-vous donc pour la suite qui paraîtra sous le titre de : Réincarnation, ainsi que sur mes autres fics : Poudlard au club Med, un pur délire, et sur une traduction que je vais bientôt mettre en ligne : Résurrection (Titre original : Volvi de Pekenyta). Je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire en Vo elle est bien sympa.

Je mettrai à jour de temps en temps LDP afin de répondre aux reviews dernièrement posté, de vous mettre des extraits de la suite et vous tenir au courant de l'avancé.

Spécial remerciement :

A **Fluminia** : pour avoir corriger avec une infinie patiente mes chapitres et avec une rapidité époustouflante, premier et éternel soutien, merci et à vendredi en cours !

A **Dreamoon, ** pour m'avoir suivi depuis le début et qui se traîne pour récupérer la suite ! MDr

A **Alpo, Minerve, Diablotine, Potter-68, Nfertiti, Shetane, Zabou et Gh()st,** pour leur soutien plus que régulier tout le long de l'histoire.

A **Linoa Anna Potter**, pour avoir reviewer presque chaque chapitre.

Et à tous les autres pour avoir fait vivre LDP

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée et une bonne lecture et je vous dis à Bientôt !

Retour chez soi

Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il se coucha, le lendemain Harry se leva aux aurores comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ces 6 derniers mois. Il entreprit de réunir ses affaires qui semblaient éparpillées dans toute la tour gryffondor, notamment ses livres. C'est avec une pile d'ouvrage tremblante qu'il rentra dans son dortoir pour voir son meilleur ami se réveiller dans un long étirement, bon dernier encore dans le dortoir commun. Les cheveux roux hirsutes et les yeux à moitié ouverts, le spectacle n'en était que plus hilarant, pourtant le survivant se retint afin de préserver le maigre équilibre qu'il avait atteint avec ses livres.

**- Bonjour Ron.**

**- Jour ! Déjà levé ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Comment s'est passé ta fin de soirée ?**

**- Plutôt bien, j'ai dansé avec ta sœur puis avec Séréna.**

Ron souleva un sourcil d'étonnement mais ne fit aucun commentaires, Harry continua cependant :

**- Et la tienne ?**

**- J'ai ramené Hermione à son dortoir, je suis sortit dans le parc et suis revenu me coucher quelques minutes plus tard.**

**- Comment va Hermione ?**

**- Plutôt bien, enfin aussi bien qu'elle pourrait aller dans de telles circonstances.**

**- Traduction : c'est pas la grande joie.**

**- Non, pas vraiment. Bien que j'ai noté du mieux.**

**- Victor ?**

**- Non, on ne l'a pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, Hermione non plus. Je ne crois pas qu'il en soit à l'origine.**

**- Malefoy ?**

**- Il semblerait bien, mais c'est pas gagné.**

Harry soupira,

**- Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose Ron, on ne peux pas la laisser comme cela, on pensait que cela passerait avec la mort de Malefoy père mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.**

**- Je suis d'accord, on ne peux pas la laisser faire la rentrée prochaine dans cet état, elle risquerait de louper ses examens et après elle nous en voudrait toute sa vie.** Fit le rouquin dans une tentative de dérision.

**- Cette été ?**

**- Oui, sans faute.**

**- Très bien,** Harry souffla, **tu as une idée de comment s'y prendre ?**

**- Pas la moindre, on aura qu'à essayer déjà par le dialogue lorsque vous viendrez au siège.**

Le survivant fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcil d'un air sceptique.

**- Hé ! Faut bien commencer quelque part,** se justifia Ron.

**- Ce n'est pas cela.**

**- Ohhh,** le jeune Weasley sembla comprendre, **tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir venir c'est cela ?**

**- Oui, tu sais à cause de cette protection familiale, tout cela.**

**- Tu rentres dans ta famille quoi.**

**- Je ne dirai pas vraiment cela, mais c'est l'idée générale.**

**- Quoique que tu en dises c'est ta famille « biologique »**

**- Ces dernières années, ta famille et toi avait été plus proche de ce que je peux considérer comme une famille que mon oncle et ma tante ne l'ont jamais été. Je l'ai compris l'été dernier à mon anniversaire, vous êtes la famille que j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir, je me sens comme un membre à part entière, l'épouventard de ta mère me l'a fait réaliser.**

**- Je suis heureux que tu te considères comme un des nôtres, pour nous tu l'es.**

**- Vois-tu, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris ces dernières années c'est la chance que j'ai eu de choisir ma famille. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'elle soit différente de la tienne, mais en attendant je dois retourner chez mes moldus pour que le sacrifice de ma mère ne soit pas vain je lui dois au moins cela, encore une chose que j'ai comprise l'été dernier.**

**- Et bien, tu devrais te faire attaquer par des mangemorts plus souvent toi.**

**- Ha ha ha, je suis mort de rire,** fit le survivant sarcastique.

**- Cela ferait bien plaisir à un certain mage noir si seulement c'était vrai.**

**- Ouais. Pour le moment j'ai des bagages à finir alors si vous pouviez attendre avant de m'enterrer…**

Ron balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit et fit face à Harry qui éparpillait ses livres sur sa couche.

**- Effectivement il y a eu du changement cette année.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**- Avec nos options et tout ce qu'il s'est passé autour on a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, on s'est beaucoup croisé et cette distance me fait apparaître clairement ton évolution. Beaucoup disais que tu avais mûri, aujourd'hui je m'en rend vraiment compte.**

**- Je ne suis pas le seul,** répliqua Harry en faisant un petit sourire entendu à son meilleur ami.

**- Je m'en doute, tu ne t'emportes plus autant, tu prends les choses avec une certaines philosophie je dirai presque, tu en viens même à plaisanter au sujet de Vol… Volde… de tu-sais-qui.**

**- Voldemort, Ron, Vol-de-mort.**

**- De Voldemort,** fit le rouquin avec une grimace.

**- Tu vois c'était pas si dur que cela.**

**- Mouais, bref tu as changé, tu n'es plus ce petit garçon anxieux que j'ai rencontré sur le quai 9 ¾ .**

**- Je te rassure tu n'es plus le même enfant que j'ai connu non plus. Mais heureusement non ? Il faudrait plutôt s'inquiéter de l'inverse.**

**- Ohh mais ce n'était pas un reproche.**

**- Je sais, toi aussi tu es différent, tu es plus calme, plus réfléchi, tu sembles plus inquiet aussi. Et contrairement à ce que pourrait insinuer Fred et George tu es un bon préfet et tu ferais un bon préfet en chef.**

**- Ohhh je ne cours pas après.**

**- Je m'en doute,** rigola le survivant.

**- Je laisse ce suprême honneur à Hermione, elle saura mieux s'en sortir que moi.**

**- Tu te débrouilles très bien.**

**- Merci mais c'est pas toujours évident et puis les rondes du soir qu'est ce que c'est barbant !**

Harry rigola à cœur joie, il retrouvait son meilleur ami, toujours aussi simple et naturel, il ne manquait que Hermione à ce tableau.

**- Bon il faut à tout prix que je finisse ces bagages, sinon je vais louper le train et à mon avis tu devrais te secouer également.**

**- Mer…Credi, le Poudlard express !** Jura Ron, **et ma malle qui n'est même pas faite !** Se lamenta-t-il.

**- Je finis cela et je viens t'aider.**

**- Merci, Harry, t'es un vrai pote !**

Une tornade rousse balaya le dortoir des 6° années, ce n'est qu'au second appel que les deux amis descendirent de leur dortoir en catastrophe et coururent jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner un peu tardivement.

**- Et bien j'ai cru que vous n'y arriveriez jamais,** lança sarcastiquement Ginny.

**- Che ne fois apcholument pas de quoi tu parles,** fit Ron le plus naturellement du monde.

**- Mais oui,** fit la jeune fille.

**- Bougez-vous les calèches nous attendent.**

Les deux gryffondors attrapèrent plusieurs tartines avant de se lever, engloutirent un verre de jus de citrouille et, fourrèrent dans leurs poches quelques bonbons supplémentaires en attendant le chariot dans le train.

Ils prirent place dans une calèche en compagnie de Hermione, Ginny et Séréna, les deux « cousins » ne décochèrent pas un mot tout le long du trajet, et la jeune préfète comme à son habitude ne participa que d'une oreille aux conversations.

Ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, après avoir remonter plusieurs wagons, ils le trouvèrent enfin. Les garçons chargèrent les malles de tous dans les filets prévu à cet effet et se laissèrent tomber sur les sièges, juste à ce moment là le train s'ébranla, c'était parti pour d'interminables heures de voyages.

**- C'est la dernière fois que je prend le Poudlard express en étant sûr de le reprendre à la rentrée de septembre, cela va faire bizarre à la fin de l'année prochaine.** Avoua Ron.

Harry et Hermione hochèrent gravement la tête, Neville et Luna vinrent les rejoindre et ils entamèrent une partie de bataille explosive pour faire passer le temps, partie à laquelle ni Séréna ni Hermione ne participèrent.

Au bout de deux heures la chariote pleine de friandises passa dans le couloir et comme à l'accoutumé, ils la dévalisèrent. Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprises et autres sucreries furent rapidement englouti par tous sans préambule ni remords. Une autre habitude immuable se présenta peu après à la porte de leur wagon, un vert et argent au port altier et fier : Draco Malefoy, flanqué de ses deux habituels molosses.

Un éclair de satisfaction passa dans les yeux du jeune serpentard mais également dans ceux de son ennemi juré, comme s'ils attendaient tout deux cette visite pour montrer que tout n'avait pas changé, que certains choses resteraient toujours ainsi.

**- Tiens, le roi balafré et toute sa cour.** Argua Draco avec toute la morve dont il était possible.

**- Mais qui nous voilà, un prince égaré.** Rétorqua le survivant nullement impressionné.

**- Dégage Malefoy,** compléta Ron.

**- Je ne t'ai pas sonné la belette alors va rouler une pelle à ta sang de bourbe.**

Aussitôt plusieurs baguette furent dégainés et pointé sur les gorge de tout un chacun, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Séréna, Goyle, Neville, Crabe, Luna et Ginny se retrouvèrent tous en-joue les uns des autres.

**- Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre Draco je ne suis pas d'humeur,** lança Séréna.

Les deux cousins s'affrontèrent quelques instant du regard, Harry ne perdait rien de cet échange et inconsciemment crispait les mâchoires de jalousie. Le vert et argent jeta un œil en biais sur le survivant et le vit se crisper, satisfait de cet effet il contempla plus que de nécessaire la jeune fille qui lui avait adressé la parole. Au bout d'un temps qui sembla trop long au Gryffondor et trop court au serpentard, ils cessèrent cet affrontement du regard.

**- Tu as gagné Séréna.** Il abaissa sa baguette. **On s'en va !** Lança-t-il impérieux à ces deux molosses. **Tu as de la chance le balafré que Ma cousine soit la pour te sauver les fesses,** et il tourna les talons et quitta le compartiment, un mince sourire satisfait sur les lèvres qu'il se dépêcha d'effacer lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses deux acolytes.

**- Ma cousine,** corrigea Harry.

Tous rangèrent leur baguette et reprirent place sur les sièges du train.

**- Il était en avance ce con !** Râla Ron en regardant sa montre.

Hermione et Neville se tournèrent vers lui interloqués tandis qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres du survivant.

**- Ben oui quoi, d'habitude on le voit plutôt en fin de voyage comme une sorte de au-revoir pour les vacances, là il nous reste au moins 5 heures de voyages encore.**

Les jeunes filles secouèrent la tête en signe de négation dans un parfait synchronisme

**- Désespérent,** se permit d'ajouter la dernière des Weasley.

**- Mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Harry ?** Appela-t-il en soutien.

**- Il a raison.** Appuya Harry avec tout le sérieux dont il était possible sachant très bien que l'éclair d'amusement dans ses yeux le trahissait. **D'habitude on le voit plus tard.**

**- Vous êtes des cas désespérés,** confirma Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- C'est pour cela que tu nous aimes,** et Ron ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur.

**- Ron !** La jeune fille se jeta sur son frère et une lute de chatouille commença dans la fratrie Weasley.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'eux même au bout d'une trentaine de minutes lorsque Ron et Harry, qui était venu en renfort pour son meilleur ami face à Ginny et Luna, supplièrent grâce. Ils se redressèrent tant bien que mal sur leur siège, le regard soudain mélancolique, Ron demanda :

**- Rien n'a changé n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je crois qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé cette année, rien ne serra plus jamais pareil,** répondit prudemment Hermione.

**- Nous avons rencontré Séréna.** Commença Ginny.

_De derrière la porte il avait put entendre le directeur s'adresser à Elle._

_Bizarrement son cœur battait vite lui aussi, elle était enfin entré dans la pièce, et s'était arrêté puis ré-avancé encore un peu pour approcher son père et avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, Harry avait eut tout le loisir pour l'observer._

_Elle était grande, elle devait bien lui arriver au niveau du nez, et cela était dû à ses longues et fines jambes. Elle avait la démarche légère et assurée ses muscles se dessinaient légèrement sous sa peau synonyme de jambes athlétiques. La robe de sorcière noire et cintrée permettait de deviner une taille menue et une poitrine ferme et bien pourvue. Son cou délicat et ses longs cheveux noirs, tombant dans le creux des reins en boucles désordonnées, permettaient de faire ressortir un visage délicat, des lèvres fines ainsi que des yeux couleur ciel. En effet dans la pièce où la luminosité était peu intense, les yeux de Séréna avaient pris une couleur grise légèrement teinté de bleu. C'était une de ses particularités, ses yeux devenaient bleu clair, comme des Lapis-lazuli, lorsque le beau temps était là et passaient au gris-bleu lorsque les nuages menaçaient. Aucun doute possible elle était bien la fille de Sirius, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup jusqu'à la petite pointe de malice qui se dissimulait dans ses yeux. _

_**Bonjour.** Elle avait la voix douce._

**Le terrier a été détruit,** continua Ron avec une pointe de tristesse.

_Harry s'était assit sur son lit et avait appelé doucement son ami craignant qu'il ne soit encore dans les bras de Morphée._

_**- Ron… Ron tu dors ?**_

_**- Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec tout ce raffut ?**_

_**- Qu'est ce qui se passe à ton avis ?**_

_**- Je sais pas mais ça à l'air grave.**_

_**- Allez viens, lève toi, on va voir.**_

_Ils étaient sortit de leur chambre et avait retrouvé Ginny et Séréna sur le palier, à peine descendu la moitié des marches Ron qui était en tête de file s'était figé, la porte de la cuisine venait de s'ouvrir et les adultes se déplaçaient dans le couloir approchant inexorablement de leur position. Des voix leur était parvenue distinctement._

_**- Dépêchez-vous Molly, il faut y aller.**_

_**- Oui voilà je suis prête, et si les enfants se réveillent ?**_

_**- Vous en faites pas Molly, ils sont déjà réveillés.** Avait répondu Dumbledore en tournant son visage vers l'escalier où se tenait toute la troupe._

_**- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Avait demandé Ron une note d'inquiétude dans la voix._

_**- Notre maison vient d'être attaquée, nous allons voir ce qui s'est passé, ton père et moi. Vous autres vous retournez au lit en vitesse, on vous racontera demain matin. **_

_Et la longue attente avait commencé, puis enfin le retour des parent Weasley et la conversation surprise au détour d'une porte._

_**- Molly, je t'en prie calme toi.**_

_**- Que je me calme ! QUE JE ME CALME ? Ils ont saccagé toute ma maison il ne reste rien, absolument plus rien tu m'entends. Tout ce que nous avons eu tant de mal à construire s'est envolé en fumée en une nuit. **_

_**- Ce ne sont que des murs Molly, nous reconstruirons tout.**_

_**- Avec quel argent ? Nous n'avons jamais roulé sur l'or, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.**_

_**- L'important c'est que personne ne soit blessé, imagine ce qui aurait pu se passer si nous avions fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry au Terrier.**_

_**- Je n'ose même pas, nous serions peut-être tous mort à cette heure ci.**_

**- L'attaque du Poudlard express.** Intervint à son tour Luna.

_Lorsqu'il avait franchit la barrière magique, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, des dizaines de Mangemorts étaient là des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Des Aurors et certains parents protégeaient le train où s'étaient réfugiés leurs enfants ils faisaient face avec bravoure mais certains tombaient sous le surnombre d'ennemi. Puis il avait entendu Lucius Malfoy, il avait appris bien plus tard que ce mangemort avait eu ses entrées et sorties d'Azkaban, il pouvait aller comme un moulin à la barbe de tous._

_**- Vous deux, attrapez Potter et tuez le !**_

_Une fois de plus il était la cible, il avait sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique pour se défendre, une autre voix lui était venue celle la plus familière : _

_**- Molly, protèges Harry il vient d'arriver, dépêches toi.**_

_Des mangemorts lui avait fait face._

_Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna… Et Hermione, Ron, Séréna, et plusieurs autres Gryffondors ainsi que quelques Serdaigles et Poussouffles s'étaient placés devant le survivant._

_**- Harry est notre seul espoir face à vous, on ne le laissera pas se faire tuer.** Affirma Dean Thomas._

_**- Dans ce cas la c'est toi que je vais tuer,** ricana un mangemort._

_Pratiquement tous les membres de l'A.D. s'était réunit autour de lui, Molly Weasley arrivait à leur hauteur également et avait hurlé : _

_**- Remontez tous dans le train les enfants, vous êtes fous !**_

_Masi elle fut touché, Dean Thomas subit le sortilège du Doloris et tomba évanouît. Seamus Finnigan voulut tirer son ami mais il reçut un sortilège impardonnable et tomba, mort, il avait hurlé tout en jouant des coudes pour rejoindre ses amis : _

_**- Seamussssssss ! **_

_Le valeureux Seamus avait été le premier des élèves à périr ce jour la._

_Il avait évité de justesse un sort de stupéfixion qui venait droit sur lui en roulant sur le côté puis son assaillant avait dû faire face à Ron et Hermione qui étaient venus lui porter secours. Il avait dégagé Dean et l'avait hissé pour le relever mais ce dernier sentait encore les effets du sort qu'il avait reçu et avait du mal à tenir debout. Il l'avait soutenu quelques instants puis Séréna était venu l'aider et s'était à nouveau retrouvé entouré au centre du cercle formé par ses amis. Ils semblaient être un bouclier des plus efficaces, pas un seul sort ne l'avait atteint par contre il avait vu plusieurs personnes tomber à terre et n'avait su alors si c'était de douleur ou de mort. _

_Du côté des adultes cela avait été la panique ils avaient vu Molly Weasley tomber et les enfants se défendre seuls contre deux ennemis bientôt rejoint par deux autres._

_Ils avaient hurlé, les échos de leur voix lui parvenant encore : _

_**- Les enfants ! Il faut aider les enfants.**_

_Le quai de la gare avait été un véritable champs de bataille, ils avaient réussit à s'approcher du train tout doucement mais à quel prix ? Celui de nombreuses vies humaines, celles de ses camarades mort pour qu'il puisse vivre. Les hurlements avaient continué, de toutes parts des sorts plus terribles les uns que les autres fusaient couvert quelques fois par des appel à l'aide ou des cris de douleur et de déchirement :_

_**- Que quelqu'un aille protéger les enfants !**_

_**- Seigneur aidez-nous !**_

_**- ADAVA KEDA…**_

_**- Non !**_

_**- Tuez Potter !**_

_**- Ahhhhhhh …**_

_Les hommes tombaient les uns après les autres à part égale dans chaque camp, la panique se faisait sentir._

_Finalement Tonk et Maugrey réussirent à se libérer et à transplaner auprès d'eux et ils s'étaient enfui avec le train._

**- Et le mortuaire appel de rentrée.** Compléta Hermione.

_Ils était entré enfin dans la grande salle, le directeur n'avait pas menti, toutes les draperies avaient recouvert leur couleurs les plus sombres, les étendards des maisons alliaient le noir à leur couleur usuelle. Les quatre longues tables étaient recouvertes d'un tissu noir ainsi que celle des professeurs qui se situait au bout de la salle._

_**- Avant la répartition des premières années je vais faire exceptionnellement l'appel afin que nous sachions tous qui ont été les premières victimes du retour de Voldemort.**_

_Un frisson les avait parcourut. Il regarda son bras il avait la chair de poule._

_**Je vais commencer par les 7° années puis je passerai aux sixièmes et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux deuxièmes années.**_

_Plusieurs noms étaient resté sans réponse : _

_Il y avait eu d'abord Hanna Abbot._

_Puis Terry Boot._

_Lavande._

_Le père de Justin._

_Egalement Seamus_

_Et la crise de Parvati._

_Il s'en souvenait aujourd'hui mais ce jour là il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, ais au fur et à mesure de son appel plusieurs hiboux étaient arrivés puis reparti aussitôt leur patte déchargé, c'est peut-être comme cela qu'il avait su avant tous les morts et disparus._

_**- Les jumelles Patil**_

_Un seul « présente » avait retentit dans la salle, Parvati pleurait à chaudes larmes la perte de son amie Lavande. Et apprendre celle de sa sœur ensuite l'avait effondrée._

_Le cri de la jeune fille en plus de déchirer le silence de la salle lui avait également déchiré le cœur._

_**- Vous mentez ma sœur n'est pas morte.**_

_**- Hélas si.**_

_**- C'est faux, elle ne peut pas mourir vous êtes un menteur.**_

_Elle s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers la table des professeurs en hurlant à Dumbledore qu'il n'était qu'un sale menteur. _

_Ron, Hermione et lui s'était levé et l'avait rejointe au milieu de la salle, Hermione avait essayé de l'approcher d'une voix douce : _

_**- Parvati calme toi, tu sais bien que le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas un menteur.**_

_**- Si, il ment ma sœur n'est pas morte,** elle s'était retourné vers les trois amis en disant cela et fixait Harry dans les yeux._

_Ron également avait essayé mais s'était fait rabroué. _

_**- Parvati, a son tour il s'était lancé, allons calme toi.**_

_**- Toi…** Son regard meurtrier avait vrillé le sien. **Tout est de ta faute.** Elle détachait chaque syllabe pour appuyer sur les mots et cela avait été autant de poignards dans le cœur qu'il avait reçut. **C'est toi qu'ils étaient venus tuer, c'est toi le responsable de tout ce carnage, c'est ta faute.**_

_**- Je suis désolé Parvati.** S'excuser c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire sur le moment, pathétique._

_**- Désolé ? Tu es désolé ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu sois désolé,** elle hurlait à nouveau, **Tu es responsable de la mort de tous ces gens, c'est à cause de toi que ma sœur est morte !**_

_C'est en prononçant ces mots qu'elle avait, semble-t-il, réalisé leur portée, elle s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces tout en continuant à hurler que tout était de sa faute et qu'il lui rende sa sœur. D'abord surpris il n'avait su trop quoi faire puis Hermione lui avait conseillé de la consoler et il l'avait fait. Il avait refermé ses bras autour de la jeune fille qui s'était effondré en pleurs sur le sol de la grande salle l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il avait manqué la suite de l'appel en emmenant Parvati à l'infirmerie, depuis la jeune fille avait changé de comportement._

**L'annulation des sorties à Pré-au-lard.**

_Il avait vu la tuerie de Pré-au-lard en direct, croyant d'abord à un rêve la présence de Voldemort lui avait vite fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas._

_**- Maître.** Les mangemorts s'étaient prosterné à ses pieds._

_**- C'est du beau travail.** Et un ricanement avait retenti, il n'avait sut d'ou venait la voix mais la personne à qui elle appartenait ne faisait pas le moindre doute dans son esprit._

_**- Voldemort ! **_

_Il avait été surpris de voir à quel point sa haine envers celui qui avait tué ses parents occultait sa peur il avait été lui-même étonné d 'entendre le ton avec lequel il s'était adressé au mage noir._

_Puis le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait parlé._

_**- Alors Potter on se promène ?**_

_**- Voldemort, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! **_

_**- Allons, allons du calme Potter, ces gens méritaient leur sort.**_

_**- Ils étaient innocents, arrêtez ce massacre ! C'est moi que vous voulez alors venez vous en prendre à moi, et à moi seul.**_

_**- Non, non, ne soit pas si pressé Potter, j'ai un plus gros poisson à pêcher avant cela, mais rassure toi ton tour viendra aussi.**_

_**- Je les vengerai !**_

_**- Dis toi bien que c'est ce qui arrivera à tous ceux qui oseront s'opposer au seigneur des ténèbres.**_

_**- Vous êtes ignoble !**_

_**- Je prendrai ça comme un compliment,** répondit le mage noir amusé._

_Harry avait sentit quelque chose tirer son esprit et s'était éloigné de plus en plus du seigneur des ténèbres, _

_**- Tu me quittes déjà Potter ? Allons nous n'avons pas finit de parler, reviens par là.**_

_Il avait oscillé entre le mage noir et la surface._

_**- Non, pas par là ! Remonte !** Répondait une autre voix familière le faisant s'éloigner du mage. **Oui, c'est bien allez remonte encore un peu. Voilà.**_

_C'était la première fois qu'il avait entendu Godric, il s'en souvenait maintenant, la première fois que son ancêtre lui avait sauver la vie. Puis la voix de Ron l'avait totalement reconnecté à la réalité._

_**- Réveilles-toi, Harry réveilles-toi !**_

**- Le bal d'halloween et la prophétie du professeur Trelawney,** indiqua Séréna.

_Elle avait été absolument divine ce soir là, enfin non plutôt démoniaquement belle mais il n'avais su, n'avait pu en profiter alors. _

_Mais ce soir la encore Voldemort avait frappé._

_Lorsqu'il avait attrapé sa cape Harry avait ressentit un picotement au niveau de sa cicatrice mais ne s'en était pas formalisé, il s'était tourné vers Séréna en souriant. A ce moment là la douleur avait irradié dans sa tête à tel point qu'il en était tombé à genoux brutalement. Il avait senti l'intrusion dans son cerveau et il avait essayé de la repousser autant que possible mais au final c'était une fois de plus Godric qui l'avait protégé mais pas avant que le mage noir ne lui ait fait son cadeau mais tout le long elle était resté à ses côtés. Il revoyait encore cette vision il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour la revivre pleinement._

_Devant lui se dressait un magnifique manoir mais il n'eut pas le temps de le contempler, il pénétrait déjà dans la demeure il entendit des cris provenant du premier étage : _

_**- Lily ! Pars ! Prend Harry et enfuis-toi.**_

_Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver là._

_**- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure,** jura le jeune homme mais seul un rire sarcastique lui parvint._

_Puis la voix de Voldemort ajouta : _

_**- Profite bien du spectacle Potter.**_

_Il se voyait montant les escaliers, il entendit deux voix féminines provenant de la droite du couloir._

_**- Liliane enfuis toi avec harry.**_

_**- Maman, **cria la jeune femme, sa voix étouffée par l'épaisseur d'une porte à ce que devina Harry._

_**- Mme Evans !** James Potter essayait de se rapprocher de sa belle mère._

_**- Ahhhhhh, **hurla la grand mère de Harry qui venait de se recevoir un doloris._

_**- Maman !**_

_Harry arrivait sur le palier au moment ou sa grand-mère recevait un deuxième doloris, il aperçut son père désarmé et maintenu par deux gorilles tout de noir vêtu._

_**- Bonsoir Potter.**_

_**- Voldemort !… Lily pars !**_

_**- Voyons James, il ne serait pas très courtois de nous quitter si tôt. DOLORIS !**_

_Les cris de sa grand mère et de son père se mêlèrent en une longue supplique, Harry était impuissant face à ce spectacle malgré toute sa volonté pour fermer son esprit._

_Et le cauchemar avait continué._

_James se retourna prêt à recevoir le sort il leva le menton et cria : _

_**- Enfuis-toi Lily.**_

_**- AVADA KEDAVRA.**_

_Son père était mort._

_Le ricanement qui sortit de la bouche du mage noir fut pire encore que toute les douleurs qu'il avait subi jusque là. Voldemort se dirigea vers la porte fermé tandis que la grande mère de Harry prenait le 4° et le dernier doloris, la porte vola en éclat et il aperçut sa mère._

_**- Allez finissons en,** Voldemort leva sa baguette et Liliane Potter se jeta sur le berceau de son fils._

_**- Pas Harry, pas Harry je vous en supplie, pas lui.**_

_**- Pousse toi espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi.**_

_**- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…**_

_**- Dans ce cas… ADAVA KEDAVRA.**_

_**- Nonnnnnnnnnnnn, maman,** hurla Harry. La vision s'éloignait comme si la connexion se coupait._

_**- Joyeux halloween Potter,** lança la voix de Voldemort à présent lointaine._

_Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et avait fini par descendre au bal pensant que les émotions fortes étaient terminées pour la soirée, il se trompait lourdement._

_Sybille Trelawney avait fendu la foule au milieu de la piste de danse dans un état de transe. Elle avait les yeux vitreux et inexpressif, elle avançait tout droit mais d'un pas lent presque cérémonial. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qu'elle bousculait en avançant, séparant des couples en train de danser ou bousculant les autres. Tous l'avaient regardé s'approcher inexorablement de lui, arrivée à deux mètres en face elle avait tendu le doigt vers lui et commencé à parler d'une voix roque et profonde que personne ne lui connaissait sauf lui. La seule fois où il l'avait entendu parler de la sorte était durant sa 3° année et… et dans la pensine de Dumbledore lorsqu'elle lui avait dévoilé la prophétie._

_**Lorsque les planètes se brouilleront**_

_**Et les prophétie se seront tues**_

_**L'avenir de la magie se jouera.**_

_**Le retour d'une des héritières**_

_**Marquera le début des hostilités**_

_**Seule la réunification**_

_**Des quatre descendants**_

_**Mettra fin à la guerre engagée**_

_**Et donnera la victoire**_

_**Au camp choisi par Rowena et Helga.**_

_Cela leur avait fait froid dans le dos encore aujourd'hui surtout qu'elle s'était en partie réalisé, Rowena était revenue et la guerre ouverte avait commencé, et les centaures s'averraient incapable de prédire quoi que ce soit et en était fort contrarié au dire de Hagrid._

**- Les matchs de Quidditch,** lança plus joyeusement Ginny.

_La coupe avait été annulé du fait du décès du professeur Dumbledore et de la grande bataille mais ils avaient remporté tout leur match joué, celui contre Serpentard et celui contre Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ne s'étant pas joué. Il se sentait fier de son équipe, ils auraient remporté aisément la coupe si elle s'était joué._

Un silence parcourut le compartiment, personne ne voulait être celui qui parlerait des évènements de Noël et qui les touché de si près. Ce fut Hermione qui se résolut.

**- Les évènements de Noël et la connaissance de la grand-mère de Harry.**

_Tranquillement installé sur le lit Ron et lui disputait une partie d'échec lorsque sa cicatrice avait commencé à le faire souffrir il avait fermé son esprit mais ne réussissait pas à se concentrer suffisamment sur le jeu._

_**- C'est pas vrai je vais jamais y arriver ! Tu es vraiment trop fort pour moi, même Hermione ne pourrait pas te battre.**_

_**- Et pour cause elle n'a jamais réussi !** Avait répondu Ron avec un sourire de triomphe._

_**- Attend je vais t'aider,** proposa Ginny, **seul un Weasley peut battre un Weasley. **Elle s'était levé. Et allait s'asseoir sur le lit quand son attention avait été attiré par un globe s'assombrissant. **Ron regarde, ta boule se met à noircir.**_

_Ils s'étaient retourné d'un seul homme, la peur au ventre, pour regarder l'objet._

_**- Oh mer…**_

_**- C'est pas vrai ! Ron regarde le nom qui est inscrit sous le socle. **Avait-il demandé._

_Le jeune Weasley s'en était saisi fébrilement pour la retourner._

_**- Hermione,** dit-il d'une toute petite voix._

_**- Quoi ? Fais voir !**_

_Ron lui avait tendu l'objet._

_**- Ron va prévenir Dumbledore, Ginny va voir McGonagall, quel idiot ! Hermione est attaquée en ce moment même et moi j'ai fermé mon esprit alors que ma cicatrice cherchait à me prévenir, elle n'a aucune chance si Voldemort est là-bas.**_

_Et il avait fait ce qui lui semblait nécessaire alors pour sauver son amie, il avait pénétré de lui-même l'esprit de Voldemort, enfin avec l'aide de son ancêtre encore une fois. Et il avait assisté à toute la séance de torture de la jeune fille._

_Malefoy semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire son office il en avait été écœuré._

_**- Je croyais que tu voulais offrir ta vie contre celle de tes parents ? Mais vois-tu moi ce n'est pas ta vie que je veux. Ouvre bien les yeux.**_

_**- AVADA KEDAVRA.** Lança Malefoy, les mots résonnant au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille._

_Le corps du père d'Hermione s'effondra sans vie._

_**- Papa !**_

_**- AVADA KEDAVRA.**_

_Le corps de sa mère n'eut même pas un soubresaut._

_**- Maman,** sanglota la jeune fille._

_**- Voilà un son que j'aime beaucoup entendre : le silence de la mort.** Siffla une voix derrière eux._

_**- Maître,** les mangemorts s'agenouillèrent._

_**- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, tu peux continuer ton œuvre Lucius.**_

_**- Bien maître.**_

_Lucius Malefoy continuait son office méticuleusement arrachant à chaque coup un cri à Hermione, elle suppliait l'inconscience de venir la prendre mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas exaucé sa prière._

_**- Je commence à m'impatienter, je pensais qu'il serait plus prompt à réagir ou alors on ne te porte pas autant d'importance que ce que je pensais. Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, Lucius tue la.**_

_Hermione baissa la tête et laissa couler ses larmes elle dit tout bas._

_**- Ron je suis désolé, Harry tu avais raison pardon. Adieu les amis.** Elle redressa la tête pour faire face à la mort, il était pas dit qu'elle ne l'affronterait pas en face. _

_A cet instant il avait réussi à intervenir sauvant la vie de sa meilleure amie, sa vie certes mais peut-être pas son intégrité morale, elle n'avait plus été la même depuis. Et ils avaient passé Noël à Sainte Mangouste avec Hermione et… sa grand-mère. Sa visite à l'hôpital resterait l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie malgré tout._

_**- Beth, qui est ce jeune homme avec qui tu discutes ?** Demanda la vieille dame._

_**- C'est une visite pour vous, Meredith.**_

_**- Bonjour jeune homme, je suis Meredith mais vous devez le savoir puisque vous venez me rendre visite par contre ne me demandez pas mon nom de famille je ne m'en souviens pas, j'ai quelques problèmes de mémoire, peut-être pourrez-vous me l'apprendre.** Dit-elle, espiègle, en tendant la main en direction du jeune homme._

_**- Evans… Votre nom… Votre nom de famille est Evans.** Articula difficilement Harry en serrant la main de sa grand-mère. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux de sa vie même le jour de son premier match de Quidditch son angoisse n'avait pas atteint un tel paroxysme._

_Le regard de la vieille dame se brouilla et elle murmura : _

_**- Pétunia… Lily…** Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. **Vous avez les yeux de ma Lily…**_

_**- Meredith qui sont Lily et Pétunia ?** Demanda doucement l'infirmière._

_**- Ce sont mes filles.** Elle porta une main à sa tête et ses yeux redevinrent net puis elle expliqua, **lorsque des souvenirs me reviennent cela me fait toujours un peu mal à la tête.**_

_**- Voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher une potion pour le mal de tête Mérédith ?** Proposa aimablement l'infirmière._

_**- Oui, s'il vous plait Beth je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.** Puis semblant remarquer enfin le trouble du jeune homme en face d'elle elle ajouta. **Ne soyez pas aussi nerveux je n'ai jamais mangé personne enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et qui es-tu ?**_

_**- Harry, Harry Potter, je suis…**_

_**- Le fils de Lily.** Le coupa la vieille dame. **Oh mon petit, mon tout petit.** Dit tendrement la vieille dame les larmes aux yeux._

_**- Bonjour grand mère,** répondit Harry dans le même état._

_La vielle dame s'avança et le sera chaleureusement dans ses bras en laissant couler ses larmes de joie et en répétant inlassablement, « mon petit, mon tout petit ». Des cris venant de l'autre côté de la pièce les tirèrent de leur étreinte, ils se tournèrent pour voir d'où ils provenaient et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Harry s'aperçut de la présence de Dumbledore et des filles._

**- Le tournoi de la nouvelle année,** continua Harry.

**- Que tu as brillamment remporté,** ajouta Hermione.

Harry rougit quelques peu sous le compliment.

_En y repensant bien beaucoup de phénomènes étranges s'étaient produit ce jour là, la perte de puissance des sorts échangés entre Luna et Ron. L'apparition de Fumseck lors de son duel contre Ginny et le dérapage incontrôlé de son ancêtre lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Malefoy._

_Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment lui-même, une seule chose comptait : frapper Draco encore et toujours plus fort, lui faire mal comme il lui avait fait mal durant toutes ces années. Il devait lui faire payer son insolence et toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait dites, à lui ou à ces amis, mais plus que tout il devait supprimer le sang de Serpentard qui coulait dans ses veines. Il fallait éradiquer toute la sale engeance du fondateur, supprimer pour toujours tout lien qui pouvait mener à Salazar Serpentard. D'abord Draco puis il s'occuperait ensuite de Voldemort, il les supprimerait tous les deux, il les ferait disparaître de la surface de la terre, c'était cela, il allait les tuer. Ces pensées firent quelque peu peur à Harry, c'était étrange ce n'était pas ses pensées et pourtant cela l'était, il ignorait comment se l'expliquer. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de tuer qui que ce soit et ce simple fait le rebutait, pourtant au fond de lui il n'avait qu'une envie : supprimer ces deux êtres ignobles. Une volonté encore plus farouche se superposait à la sienne et il était en train de se l'approprier comme si cela avait toujours été son désir. Il déploya une force considérable dont il ignorait même l'existence en lui, il se sentait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, à moins qui ne l'ait perdu depuis un moment et cela expliquerait ces pensées. Il se dégoûta, il cherchait de pitoyables excuses pour justifier toute cette haine qui remontait en lui et ce n'était pas la seule. Il devait tuer Draco car il était également un descendant de Serpentard, il était un Voldemort en puissance et le monde ne supporterait pas un second mage noir. Puisqu'il n'était pas certain de tuer celui-dont-on-doit-taire-le-nom il devait au moins empêcher la montée en puissance d'un second comme lui. Il devait rendre ce service à la communauté sorcière, il devait tuer Draco, il le fallait, l'avenir du monde dépendait de lui en cet instant il ne devait pas faiblir. _

_La voix puissante et menaçante de Dumbledore retentit derrière lui et le fit stopper net : _

_**- GODRIC !**_

_Sans l'intervention de Dumbledore il l'aurait tué de ses propres mais, en y repensant bien aujourd'hui il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même. L'esprit de Godric s'était superposé au sien et avait guidé ses mouvements, c'était d'ailleurs à l'appel de ce nom qu'il s'était arrêté. Dumbledore avait eu fort à faire ensuite pour masquer la réincarnation de l'esprit du fondateur, peu aurait compris de toute façon comme lui même avait eu du mal._

_**- Bien je reprends, en fait chaque fois que l'esprit de Gryffondor se réincarne il ne le fait pas totalement, cela dépend si celui dans qui il se réincarne lui ressemble beaucoup ou non. Plus son descendant lui ressemble plus l'esprit se transmet dans son intégralité. Et depuis des siècles, Harry, tu es celui qui lui ressemble le plus génétiquement de ce fait l'esprit de Gryffondor s'est transmit dans son intégralité ou presque.**_

**- Si je comprends bien, je ressemble tellement au fondateur que la quasi totalité de son esprit s'est réincarné en moi ?**

_**- Exactement, tu es tellement proche de lui qu'il peut prendre le contrôle de ton corps et redevenir lui-même.**_

_Et la il avait paniqué, penser que sa vie lui échappé totalement l'avait terrifié au plus haut point. Puis il l'avait rencontré : Godric Gryffondor, son ancêtre. Le début n'avait pas été un franc amour, pour ne pas dire qu'il le haïssait, Gryffondor voulait imposer sa personnalité et Harry résistait autant qu'il le pouvait. Plus d'une fois il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même devant ses camarades qui avaient commencé à s'éloigner de lui, mais ses vrais amis étaient tous restés._

_Dumbledore avait fait du bon boulot, peu se doutaient qu'il abritait l'esprit d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, le directeur avait maquillé voire effacer de la mémoire de certains de ses élèves certaines informations le compromettant. Il avait fait cela peu de temps avant de mourir._

**- La mort du professeur Dumbledore,** reprit Harry d'une voix grave.

_Et la, il revit ces quelques heures en flashs successifs tous plus oppressant les uns que les autres et s'enchaînant de plus en plus vite._

_Fumseck, le phénix du directeur, quitte précipitamment son perchoir et s'envole dans le lointain tandis qu'il s'effondre à terre les mains plaquées sur son front en hurlant._

_**- Merlin, non,** prie Minerva McGonagall mais elle ne sera jamais exaucée._

_**- C'était un piège !** Cri-t-il. **Séréna !**_

_Le professeur active un instrument dans le bureau du directeur et sa voix raisonne dans tout le château._

_**- Que tous les élèves regagnent leur salle commune immédiatement, tous les professeurs sont attendu dans le bureau du directeur.**_

_Puis elle lance l'appel d'urgence réservé au membre de l'ordre du phénix ainsi que l'infirmière._

_Mrs Pomfresh arrive en même temps que le professeur Rogue qui a pour une fois laissé tomber son masque de froideur. Ils installent Harry dans un fauteuil tandis que son professeur préféré cingle en grimaçant de douleur._

_**- Vos cours d'Occlumencie Potter ! Vous les avez donc déjà oublier ? **_

_Mc Gonagall renvoie l'infirmière dans son domaine en lui intimant de se tenir prête._

_Une trentaine de personne se tiennent dans le bureau devenu à présent trop exigu. McGonagall informe l'assemblée et commence à organiser les secours._

_Une reçu les ordres de mission chacun s'apprête à partir mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu esquisser le moindre mouvement il s'écroule à nouveau à terre._

_**- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !** Gémit le survivant, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur. **C'est…**_

_**- Non !** Rage Rogue tenant son bras, **ne dites pas cela Potter**._

_**- C'est trop tard !** Souffle-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son professeur. La consternation et l'incrédulité recouvrent tous les visages présents. **Dumbledore… Dumbledore est mort.** _

_**- Mensonges !** Eructe le professeur de potion le visage déformé par la fureur et la douleur._

_Fumseck tirant une jeune fille pénètre dans le bureau du directeur. Il la dépose doucement au sol, ses vêtements sont déchirés et son dos lacéré, elle a plusieurs griffures sur les jambes mais son visage est intact, il la reconnaît sans peine, oubliant ses propres douleurs il se jette sur elle et la prend dans ses bras._

_Elle se met à sangloter réalisant pour la première fois qu'elle est à l'abri, ils distinguent quelques mots dans les sanglots et les balbutiements de la jeune fille._

_**- Pièges… Voldemort… Dumbledore… Mort…**_

_A ces paroles une vague d'effroi se répand dans la pièce, Fumseck fait entendre un trémolo des plus tristes comme la confirmation de ce que tous ressentent et Séréna s'évanouit dans les bras de son cousin._

_Il soulève la jeune fille et le visage inquiet il prend la direction qu'il connaît le mieux après le bureau du directeur pour y avoir été un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais il n'a pas encore passé la porte pour redescendre que Rémus Lupin arrive à son tour dans le bureau comme s'il avait transplané. Ses pieds ont à peine touché le sol qu'il s'écroule, le professeur Mc Gonagall qui semble-t-il a retrouvé son sang froid se penche sur le lycanthrope._

_**- Rémus, Rémus répondez-moi que s'est-il passé ?**_

_**- Albus… Il est mort… Voldemort… IL marche sur Poudlard.**_

_Voldemort arrive, la guerre commence vraiment._

**- La grande bataille,** compléta Ron.

**- Et le retour de Rowena Serdaigle.** Ajouta Luna fière de sa maison.

**- La mort de tous nos amis,** fit plus tristement Hermione.

_**- Lord Voldemort est à nos portes, il n'a pas réussit à passer les barrières du domaine mais cela ne saurait tarder, Albus n'étant plus là les défenses sont plus faibles.**_

_**- Vous allez le combattre ?** Demanda-t-il._

_**- Nous n'aurons probablement pas le choix.**_

_**- Combien sont-ils ?**_

_**- 10 fois plus que nous, **murmura McGonagall. **Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, ils ne pourront pas pénétrer dans le château.**_

_**- Alors pourquoi sortir ?**_

_**- Le château est là pour protéger ses élèves.**_

_**- Vous voulez dire que les élèves ?**_

_**- Uniquement les élèves. **_

_**- Alors vous aurez besoin de nous.**_

_**- Hors de question, j'ai assez… **Elle s'arrêta pour laisser passer la secousse, **j'ai assez écouté vos inepties monsieur Potter, dans votre dortoir !** S'offusqua Mc Gonagall_

_**- Vous avez besoin de tous les élèves volontaires ou pas un de vous n'en reviendra,** répliqua sèchement Harry. _

_**- Monsieur Potter…**_

_**- N'oubliez pas qui je suis.** Gronda Harry aussi fort que le château._

_**- Ohhh non je ne l'oublie pas, mais vous, par contre, vous avez l'air de bien trop le savoir. Tu n'est pas indestructible Harry,** avertit Minerva dont la colère l'a fait passer au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte. **Tu as beau être le survivant, tu n'es pas immortel tache de ne pas l'oublier, c'est avant tout pour te protéger toi que tous les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre du phénix se préparent à faire face à Voldemort tu as une bien curieuse façon de les remercier de leur sacrifice.**_

_**- Je ne leur en demande pas tant,** explosa Harry, il inspira un grand coup, se rasséréna et poursuivit décidé**, laissez les élèves majeurs et volontaires vous aider,** il mit un genoux à terre puis le second sous le regard étonné de sa directrice de maison**, je vous en supplie.** Ses yeux émeraudes allèrent se planter dans ceux de son professeur. **Albus Dumbledore, lui-même, vient de donner sa vie pour ses élèves, pour moi, je ne veux pas de votre mort sur ma conscience.**_

_Ebranlée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre il fallut quelques secondes à Minerva McGonagall pour retrouver une voix neutre._

_**- Et moi je ne veux pas avoir sur la conscience la mort d'un élève que je suis sensé protéger.** Nouveau tremblement du château._

_**- Alors il faudra assurer mutuellement nos arrières,** répondit calmement Harry._

_Cet apparent calme chez son élève était bien plus impressionnant que sa colère, pour la première fois de sa vie elle vit le Survivant, l'homme amené à détruire Voldemort, l'héritier de Gryffondor._

_Ils se retrouvèrent dehors à faire face à l'armée des ténèbres._

_**- Tenez vous prêt, ils arrivent.** Cria le professeur de métamorphose._

_Aussitôt tous les sorciers présents levèrent leur baguette et scrutèrent les environs à la recherche des capes noires des mangemorts._

_En contrebas le saule cogneur s'arrêta de bouger, Harry plissa les yeux mais ne distingua aucun mouvement, quelques secondes après il recommença ses mouvements erratiques._

_**- L'immonde bâtard, le sale traître, ils vont passer par le saule cogneur.**_

_Il se souvint de la rage qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait compris que Queudvert avait essayé de les prendre par surprise avec des troupes en passant sous le saule cogneur. C'était une double trahison, il se servait des connaissances des maraudeurs pour lâchement les attaquer, il lui ferait payer à ce rat. Et cet été il tiendrai promesse. Il se rappelait des paroles de Rowena._

_**- Harry, Peter Pettigrow a été capturé, il sera jugé durant l'été.**_

_Et la bataille s'était engagé d'abords contre quelques mangemorts, puis les géants étaient venus à leur tour, à partir de là tout avait été dans un flou total, il avait perdu ses amis de vue mais à aucun moment il n'avait faibli à apporter son soutien à son professeur de métamorphose. Le parc recouvert de cadavres et de sang suintant s'imposait à son esprit jamais plus il ne pourrait le verrait dela même manière à présent et au vu de la grimace que faisait ses amis il lui semblait qu'eux non plus. Et dire qu'il était l'auteur en aprtie de ce beau carnage, il s'écœurait lui même des fois._

_Sa lame tournoya de mangemort en mangemort, tandis que le professeur de potion assurait leurs arrières en envoyant bon nombre de sorts malgré son état sur les mangemorts auxquels ils tournaient le dos, et Mc Gonagall et Neville dégageaient les côtés. A coup de force et de sang Harry tailla un chemin jusqu'aux premiers arbres de la forêt éliminant tout ennemi se mettant sur son passage tel un démon vengeur. Ils trouvèrent un abri pour se cacher et panser les blessures des deux personnes qu'ils venaient de sortir de l'éboulement ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Harry reprit ses esprits, ils regarda ses mains poisseuses alternant avec les corps à terre des mangemorts. Ses yeux se brouillèrent, les larmes occultant sa vue, il murmurait en promenant son regard sur tout ce liquide rouge qui semblait suinter hors de la terre._

_**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Merlin, qu'ai-je donc fait ?**_

_**- Potter ?** Demanda Mc Gonagall ne comprenant un traître mot de ce que marmonnait le jeune homme._

_**- Qu'ai-je fait,** répéta-t-il, avant de s'enfui à toute jambe à travers la forêt où les cris de son professeur de métamorphose raisonnait de plus en plus lointainement._

_**- Potter ! Revenez ici ! Potter ! Immédiatement !**_

_Il avait fuit ne voulant affronter l'atrocité de ses actes, mais la guerre l'avait rattrapé et avec lui son seigneur, alors il décida de prendre enfin son destin en main, d'accepter toutes les armes qui lui serait donné pour vaincre son ennemi. Et de combattre ses propres faiblesses, son unique faiblesse il la transformerait en force, l'amour qu'il portait pour les siens, grâce à cela il vaincrait._

_Il vit les branches s'écarter tandis qu'il approchait, dégageant un petit chemin de terre battu mais encore vierge de toute trace, il était prêt. La forêt revêtit son manteau antipathique aux yeux du jeune homme, la magie le guidait vers sa destinée, sauf que cette fois il était consentant. De nombreuse fois où il avait fait ce rêve, il avait essayé d'éviter ce sentier mais immanquablement il retombait sur la clairière, cette fois au contraire il souhaitait tomber sur celle-ci, il la cherchait et il la trouva. Au centre de celle-ci se dressaient toujours le petit cimetière abandonné et au centre un homme en noir resté prostré sur l'une des tombe, semblant se recueillir. Les voix de Bellatrix et de son mari lui parvenait de quelque part sur sa droite dans quelques minutes ils seraient sur lui, d'une voix distincte et tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur il dit : _

_**- Voldemort !**_

_A partir de ce jour il l'affronterait directement, c'était son destin, il en serait donc ainsi._

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'à se laisser bercer par ces souvenirs, plus de 3 heures étaient passé, ils n'étaient pas loin d'arriver à destination. Ils avaient tous le visage sombre, penser à la bataille n'était guère réjouissant, Ron leur proposa une partie de bataille explosive décrétant qu'il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent abattre.

Un sentiment inconnu enfla en Harry, un lien plus proche avec ses parents, eux aussi avait du ressentir cela à leur époque à la première monté en puissance de Voldemort, en cet instant il se sentait proche d'eux, presque aussi proche qu'il l'avait été un certain matin de juillet dernier.

_**- Bon nous allons commencer par le testament de Monsieur James Thomas Potter.** Reprit le directeur adjoint._

_Et ce disant il déplia un parchemin scellé depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant, dont le sceau était couvert de la poussière qui s'était accumulé au fil des années. Une légère fumée se dégagea du parchemin et elle prit peu à peu la forme de son père, d'abord flou puis de plus en plus distincte et solide. Harry voyait son père prendre vie devant ses yeux comme il l'avait vu l'année d'avant dans le cimetière mais il paraissait plus jeune cette fois-ci. Puis l'apparition commença à parler :_

_**- Bonjour à tous. Je suppose que si je vous parle en ce moment c'est que je suis mort.** Dit-il avec un large sourire comme si mourir était une chose anodine. Il avait la même voix les mêmes yeux rieurs qu'il avait autrefois du temps des maraudeurs, puis il se tourna vers Harry : _

_**- Comme tu as grandi, tu es un beau jeune homme.**_

_**- Papa ?** Réussit à articuler Harry les yeux au bord des larmes et en étouffant un sanglot dans la voix._

_**- Ta mère et moi nous t'aimons profondément. Tu es un jeune homme courageux… **_

_Il s'était évanoui sous l'émotion, il se souvenait des paroles de réconfort que lui avait prodigué son père pour la mort de Sirius._

_**- Pardon…** Dit Harry étouffant un autre sanglot. **Tout est de ma faute.**_

**_- Non, voyons ce n'est pas ta faute. Regarde-moi mon garçon. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Sirius._ **

_**- Si je m'étais plus appliqué durant les cours d'occlumencie, Voldemort n'aurait pas eu d'emprise sur mon esprit, je ne serais pas allé à la chambre des mystères et Sirius serait toujours vivant.** Répondit-il dans un souffle et ne retenant plus les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues traçant des sillons réguliers._

_**- Tu n'aurais rien pu changer,** dit James en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, **c'était son destin tout comme le tient est de combattre Voldemort puisque tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor. Je suis sûr que les deux années de liberté qu'il a passé l'ont rendu heureux, te connaître et savoir qu'a tes yeux il était innocent, a du être sa plus grande joie. Mais si tu te poses ces questions c'est que tu n'as pas du ouvrir son testament encore n'est ce pas ?**_

_Harry hocha affirmativement de la tête ne pouvant prononcer un mot._

_**Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, moi je ne te reproche rien, je sais que tu as cru agir pour le mieux et que tu continueras ainsi. Bon, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, il est temps que j'y aille.** Finit-il en se redressant._

_**Je t'aime mon fils, je suis fier de toi, mais n'oublie pas que tu es un adolescent, ta guerre personnelle contre Voldemort ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre pleinement ta vie. Même si tu dois rester prudent à l'extérieur, libère-toi à Poudlard car c'est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde tant que Albus y est. Tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain alors profite de chaque instant de paix qui t'est donné, profite de tes amis, de ta famille, profite de toutes les opportunités qui te seront proposés. Adieu mon fils.**_

_La silhouette de James Potter commençait à devenir translucide et de moins en moins solide, il lâcha son fils et recula dans la pièce._

_**- Papa, attends ! **_

_Mais James devenait de plus en plus transparents et flou, Harry cria avant que son père n'ait totalement disparu._

_**- Je t'aime Papa, tu me manques.** Et sur ces derniers mots James Thomas Potter s'évanouit à tout jamais._

_Et il s'était totalement effondré, c'était bien plus que ses nerfs déjà éprouvé à l'époque ne pouvait en supporter, pour sa mère cela avait été totalement différent bien qu'aussi intense._

_Dès son apparition il s'était littéralement jeté sur elle, prêt à ne pas laisser passer une seconde sans en profiter pleinement._

_**- Maman !**_

_**- Doucement, doucement.** Dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, comme seule une maman sait le faire pour nous consoler d'un gros chagrin._

_**- Ce que tu es grand, tu es un beau jeune homme maintenant tu dois faire chavirer beaucoup de cœur.** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en se décollant peu à peu._

_**- Mamaaaannn.**_

_**- Laisse moi te regarder. C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père, Poudlard doit avoir du mal à dormir. **Ajouta-t-elle en riant._

_C'était comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, elle était la à lui parler, à lui dire combien il était beau et combien elle l'aimait, elle lui faisait penser à Mme Wesley, elles réagissaient de la même façon : en mère._

_Il la sera à nouveau dans ses bras et lui dit :_

_**- Moi aussi je t'aime maman, tu me manques tellement.** Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur son visage._

_Et ils avaient passé une heure comme cela, et pas une fois il n'avait quitté ses bras, elle l'avait questionné sur sa vie, son enfance, ses sentiments et lui avait prodiguer beaucoup de sage conseil, ainsi que des informations sur la nature féminine ! Il en avait rougit d'embarras. Cela avait été la plus belle heure de sa courte vie._

Oui, même si cette année était riche en souffrance elle avait également été riche en amour et pas des moindre, son regard dériva vers Séréna et plongé dans ses souvenirs il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue tandis que la jeune fille le dévisageait.

_**- C'est toi mon problème ! Hurla-t-elle.**_

_**- Je ne comprend rien !** Beugla l'Héritier de Gryffondor._

_Rouge de colère et des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, elle continua sur le même ton : _

_**- Evidemment que tu ne comprends rien, tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Si Hermione n'était pas là tu ne te rendrais même pas compte de ce qui t'entoure. **_

_**- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre cette fois-ci ?** S'énerva pour de bon le jeune homme._

_**- Que je t'aime triple idiot !** Vociféra-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix. **Je t'aime ! Et je ne supporte plus de voir toutes ses pimbêches te tourner autour en essayant d'attirer ton attention.** Son ton baissa quelque peu, pas une seule fois son regard n'avait quitté celui du survivant mais à cet instant elle ne put plus le soutenir et baissa les yeux. **Je ne supporte plus de te voir avec ta Cho, chaque jour j'ai prié le ciel pour que tu t'aperçoives que j'existe. Mais tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, je déteste être dans cet état et je te déteste parce que tu en es la cause. Je te déteste parce que je t'aime,** acheva-t-elle en sanglotant, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure._

_**- Sen…** Sa voix enrouée avait trahit son émotion._

_**- Laisse-moi,** dit-elle plus fort reprenant un peu d'assurance, **je ne veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec toi.** Elle lui jeta quelque chose au visage, se retourna et une fois de plus s'enfuit en courant en direction de la tour des gryffondors._

_Elle lui avait renvoyé son Gryffon d'Or en pleine figure il en avait été blessé sur le coup mais il avait laissé passé sa chance, et aujourd'hui les choses étaient mieux ainsi, elle était protégée._

**- Harry ? Heyy Harry ? Tu rêves ? Le secoua Ron. On est arrivé vieux !**

Il regarda tout autour de lui pour constater que le train s'était arrêté.

**- Désolé, je… je rêvais.**

**- Ca je l'avais remarqué ! Allez viens il faut descendre maintenant.**

Le survivant se saisit de sa malle ainsi que de sa chouette et descendit du Poudalrd express, il fut accueillit par Mme Weasley sur le quai et disparut sous une grande embrassade.

Oui, sa famille elle était là, il l'avait toujours préssenti, aujourd'hui il en avait la certitude, cette étreinte maternelle qui lui donnait Molly Weasley, Ron et Ginny la reçurent peu après. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres, il songea un instant à s'enfuir de chez les Dursley pour venir vivre chez cette famille de rouquin à l'instar de son parrain. Mais cela aurait été les mettre inutilement plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient. Non, il retournerait chez son oncle et sa tante mais pour la dernière fois, il s'en faisait la promesse, aussitôt qu'il serait libre il viendrait s'installer auprès de cette famille aimante qui l'avait accepté comme un des leurs.

Il fit ses adieux à tout le monde et se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare poussant son caddie rempli par ses bagages et avança d'un pas souple vers son oncle, après avoir promis d'écrire souvent et de prendre soin de lui.

**- Te voilà toi ? j'ai faillit t'attendre.**

**- Bonjour oncle Vernon.**

**- Ne traînons pas la, je ne veux pas que l'on me voit avec ces gens… Etrange.**

Et ils disparurent dans la foule se pressant devant la gare, Hermione le suivit des yeux le plus longtemps qu'elle put. Ils étaient à nouveau séparé pour deux longs mois. C'était ce qu'ils croyaient mais le destin et Voldemort en avait décidé autrement.


End file.
